Caprichoso Corazón
by Kissmy Claw
Summary: Capítulo 27,Tomyo se alejó definitivamenete de sus vidas..¡¡cAPÍTULO FINAL ARRIBBA¡¡......bueno...esero que les haya gustado...agraceceré sus reviews...
1. Caprichoso Corazón

Este es mi segundo fanfic,he intentado introducir de todo un poco de comedia,drama,romance y aventura.Espero que os agrade,he puesto mi corazón en él,y espero lograr trasmitir ese esfuerzo en el gusto que os dé leer lo  
que os presento.Gracias por leerme,y sino es mucho pedir,me gustaría conocer vuestra opinion,pues al fin y al cabo,que mejores críticos ^-^ .  
Dirección : Kissmy_Claw@hotmail.com  
  
CAPRICHOSO CORAZÓN  
  
CAPÍTULO I (Regreso a tí)  
  
Era un domingo bastante soleado,un hermoso joven,de piel dorada y cuerpo atlético,amanecía dormido en una lujosa cama,los rayos de sol vibraban en la tersa piel de su atractiva espalda.Shaoran sentía como alguien lo sacudía bruscamente despertándolo de su letargo.  
  
Mei-Li-¡¡Ya vamos!!......vas a perder el avión.-Shaoran la miró desde la almohada con sus hermosos cabellos alborotados,aquella noche no había logrado dormir.  
  
Shao..-¡¡¡¡¿Como te has metido en mi cuarto?!!!!-decía enojado mientras se levantaba.  
  
Mei..-tengo mis trucos para juguetear con la cerradura..(¡¡O_O!!.......¡¡¡AAAYYYY!!!-Shaoran se asustó.,Mei Li se había volteado sonrojada.  
  
Shao-¡¡Que!!.....que...¿que te ocurre?  
  
Mei-¡¡No sabi...¡¡ ¡¡¡No sabía que durmieras en canzoncillos.¡¡¡  
  
Shao-¡¡¡@o@¡¡¡AAAAAYYYY!!!-se marchó corriendo deprisa al baño como un poseso,cerrando rápido la puerta tras de sí.  
  
Mei con un ligero colorete en las mejillas tranco la puerta del cuarto de Shaoran con cuidado,avergonzada,permanecía con la cabeza gacha.Ya no era aquella pequeña niña que iba a jugar a cada momento a la habitación de su primo,ahora tenía 17 años igual que Shaoran,una hermosa melena negra le traspasaba la cintura,su rostro se había alargado caprichosamente,dándole mayor esbeltez a sus preciosos ojos de tigresa,igual que la encantadora mirada del atractivo Shaoran.  
  
Wei-señorita Mei Li..se encuentra bien-decía el mayordomo mientras la veía suspirar.  
  
Mei-Sabes que no-murmuraba.  
  
Wei-el señorito Shaoran debe darse prisa o no cojerá la avión a Tomoeda.  
  
Mei-Ya me encargué de despertarlo.  
  
Wei-¿Sabe que ha decidido quedarse allí para siempre?  
  
Mei-Nunca le gustó demasiado Japón......gracias a los amigos que conoció en China se ha abierto más al mundo exterior.  
  
Wei-pero no crea que ha cambiado demasiado.....continua siendo tímido-decía sonriente.  
  
Shao-Te lo pasó por ser tú.  
  
Wei-señorito Lí....jeje-todos terminaron riéndose,pero Mei Li sabía que no solo era por que le gustaba Tomoeda,había otra razón más fuerte aún,el infinito amor que le procesaba Shaoran a Sakura no había desaparecido,pero eso Shaoran lo creía extinguido. __________________________________________________  
  
Hacia mucho calor aquel día,aliviado timidamente por una fresca brisa de aroma natural,olor a monte,a pinos,dos esbeltos cuerpos de piel albina eran recorridos dulcemente,disfrutándo del aroma que les ofrecía aquel lugar.El,era alto de cuerpo embellecido por sensual musculatura,de porte deliciosamente misterioso y atractivo a los ojos de cualquier mujer,con esa mirada que nublaban la mente e inundaba de profunda curiosidad por saber que escondía en sus más íntimos pensamientos mirada educada,gentil,galante y maliciosa,en gris violáceo,cubierta armoniosamente por unos cabellos tan bellos y oscuros como la noche,tanto su exterior como interior inteligente y sofisticado eran pura poesía.Ella tambien era alta,su mirada era de igual belleza,pero esta vez escondía una enorme inocencia,una timidez que deseaba apartar cualquier hombre,para llegar a su hermoso interior lleno de sueños y fantasía.Su mirada de niña embobaba a más de uno,tenía unas mejillas rosadas que resaltaban sus grandes y elegantes pestañas, y en conjunción su hemoso rostro albino,el resto de su cuerpo era elegante y delicado, con ciertos tonos rosáceos en la piel albina,cubierta por un bañador de marca italiana.  
  
Unos bellos ojos verdes,como el agua cristalina del lago en el que se bañaba,emergieron de las profundidades.Eriol,que hacían tres años que se le había retirado el uso de lentes,solo se alertó por su brillante melena dorada,más tarde la vió en todo su esplendor,vió como unas gotas de agua lentamente bajaban por sus labios carnosos,más tarde por su cuello hasta introducirce en su bikini,entre el centro de una atractiva y de tamaño considerable delantera,que captó su atención por unos instantes.  
  
Eriol-¡¡Sakura!!-decía sonriente mientras intentaba disimular el colorado de sus mejillas-veo que realmente te gusta nadar debajo del agua.  
  
Tomoyo-aguantas muy bien la respiración...jaja-decía con su humor infantil. Poco a poco salía del agua el cuerpo atlético de Sakura,que aún tenía una cierta delicadeza,la pureza de su juventud,su melena había crecido bastante,los cabellos de un dorado oscuro caían por su espalda acariciándo la parte inferior del bikini celeste.  
  
Eriol no le quitaba la vista de encima y pensaba(Aunque casi lo dice en voz alta)-(menuda silueta le ha salido con el paso del tiempo..que trasero tan..es como a una mujer de los vigilantes de la pla...no debí mirar tanto)  
  
Los ojos de Sakura eran más grandes que los de Tomoyo,con unas pestañas aún más largas,de mirada tierna y bondadosa,como el corazón de Sakura.  
  
Sakura-a veces sois un poco aburridos.  
  
Eriol-que sincera-dijo frivolamente.  
  
Sakura-me gusta que os divirtaís como yo...mjmjm-luego sonrió angelicalmente. Tomoyo miró con cierto enojo a Eriol,pues se había percatado de que no apartaba su mirada de Sakura,Tomoyo a pesar de su apariencia inocente era mucho más madura que Sakura.  
  
Sakura-bueno....nos vamos ya.  
  
Tomoyo-mañana es la representación de tu campaña contra la pobreza.  
  
Sakura-así es.  
  
Eriol-Sakura tiene un corazón muy bondadoso..jeje.-dijo burlonamente.  
  
Sakura-muy gracioso.-respondió de mala gana.  
  
Pronto se secaron con las toallas y se pusieron la ropa,los tres amigos habían ido a pasar el fin de semana al hotel "Chincau",de cinco estrellas,por supuesto parte de la paga de la habitación de Sakura,corría por el bolsillo de Tomoyo. Bajaron por el sendero del monte agilmente,pero de vez en cuando tenían que hacer una parada,a pesar de la escasa longitud del camino,pues Tomoyo se cansaba.Era muy amante de la naturaleza al igual que Eriol,pero lo cierto es que era más bien casera,sino fuera por sus amigos a estas alturas estaría bastante rellenita,ya que ha ella lo que más le gustaba era dibujar,puesto que desde que Sakura creció ya no podía añadir demasiada fantasía a los trajes que le confeccionaba,el encanto infantil del cuerpo de Sakura había desaparecido.Los tres jóvenes,al igual que Shaoran,tenían la misma edad,17 años.  
  
Eriol se quedó a vivir para siempre en Tomoeda,en la majestuosa mansión del antiguo amo Claw.Pues ya no había nada que lo detuviera en Inglaterra,sus padres habían fallecido,aunque eso no lo sabían ni Tomoyo ni Sakura.Eriol no solía hablar de su vida privada.A pesar de sus enormes poderes,a veces le preocupaba no tener recuerdos de su anterior vida como amo Claw,era algo realmente extraño.  
  
Habían embargado el equipaje,y ya estaban subiéndose a la limusina para dirijirse al aeropuerto.Tomoyo llevaba una elegante falda negra que le cubría hasta los tobillos,una blusa plateada de media manga y un lazo negro que le recojía el pelo azabache en un moño,Sakura llevaba un top blanco de acillas,a juego con una mini falda,con un borde rematado en color bei y Eriol llevava una camiseta rosa claro de bolsillos con cierta transparencia,a través de la cual se veía parte de su anatomía,sus pectorales eran elevados,vestía unos elegantes pantalones negros de Armani y zapatos de charol.  
  
Saku...-no sé-Tomoyo la miró preocupada.  
  
Tomo..-dímelo Sakura.  
  
Saku..-en Eriol siento una presencia diferente a la del amo Claw.  
  
Eriol-¿A que te refieres?-clavando su misteriosa mirada en Sakura.  
  
Saku..-yo me acuerdo de estar con él cuando viajé con la carta pasado...ambas presencias son muy parecidas pero no iguales....el antiguo amo Claw era más gentil y amable..se podría decir que se parecía con Yukito.....en cambio Eriol se parece más a  
  
Touya.-Eriol la miró ingenuamente con cierta burla.  
  
Eriol-¿Es una indirecta?...lamento Sakura que tengas es..-Tomoyo intervino.  
  
Tomo..-Hiraguizawua,te gusta gastar bromas como Yamasaki..además a veces pareces burlarte de la inocencia de Sakura al igual que su hermano Touya- dijo tranquilamente.  
  
Eriol-sigues molesta...sabes que el daño que le hice a Sakura en un pasado no era mal intencionado-dijo orgulloso-.....tenía que ayudarla a transformar todas las cartas.  
  
Tomo..-estás cambiando el tema.-Sakura miró preocupada a Eriol.  
  
Saku..-quizás se aburra mucho y necesite entretenerse con algo.  
  
Tomo..-¡¡Pero Sakura!!  
  
Saku..-¡¡Ya basta!!..no me defiendas...además...tampoco es tan grave lo que me hace..a veces ni me doy cuenta-dijo sonriendo a Eriol,pero al ver su misteriosa mirada,lo miró seria,le extrañó el silencio del hechicero.  
  
El tiempo se fué volando y pronto llegaron a sus respectivas casas,ecepto Tomoyo que decidió acompañar a Sakura hasta su casa,preocupada por lo que seguía sintiendo por Shaoran. ________________________________________________  
  
Mei Li sollozaba y se mordía los labios,mientras apretaba un pañuelo que le acababa de dejar Shaoran.La avión se alejaba,no la perdió de vista hasta que desapareció entre las nubes. _______________________________________________________  
  
Touya preparaba la cena junto a Yue,que había escondido sus alas.Resultaba algo cómico ver a una hermosa criatura lunar,con un delantal puesto y con el larguísimo pelo blanco,recojido en un rosquete,para que huviera menos posibilidad de que cayera algún pelo entre la comida.  
  
Touya-¿Por que no te transformas en Yukito?-Yue no le respondía.  
  
Tou..-¿que es lo que te pasa?..llevas así unos cuantos días-comenzaba a impacientarse.  
  
Yue-promete que no te reirás.-dijo seriamente,mientras vijilaba la sartén con las patatas fritas.  
  
Tou..-me extraña que no confíes en mí.  
  
Yue-es una tontería...no vale la pena.  
  
Tou..-Amigueteee....-lo miró como solía mirar a Sakura cuando la llamaba monstruo.  
  
Yue -no me gusta disfrazarme como Yukito....siento que me engaño a mí mismo.....esta es mi única y verdadera apariencia.  
  
Tou..-si tienes razón....yo tambien lo siento por él que pruebe tu comida.- Yue le clavó una mirada que lo decía todo.  
  
Tou..-tranquilo..tienes razón...no se llenará de pelos.-Touya dejó de pelar la cebolla y se quedó pensativo.  
  
Yue-me gusta aprovechar estos momentos para ser mi verdadero yo.  
  
Tou..-lo que considero importante es la apariencia interior...jamás pensé que Yukito....  
  
Yue -Somos la misma persona...es solo un capricho interno.-Yue se enojó-no debí habértelo contado...sabía que te molestarías. ¡¡¡¡DIINGDOOOONNG!!!!  
  
Tou..-Yo abriré la puerta...¡¡Date prisa!! Yue enseguida se transformó en Yukito.  
  
Yukito-¿Quien es?-mientras se colocaba bien las gafas.  
  
Tou..-¡¡Aaajjj!!  
  
Nakuru-no parece que te alegres de verme.  
  
Tou.-dudo que alguien lo haga....¡¡¡Pasa!!!-decía con cara de demonio,mientras cerraba la puerta. Nakuru miró seriamente a Touya.Un círculo brillante con el símbolo del mago Claw apareció en él suelo.  
  
Tou..-¡¡Maldita sea!!...ahora tendré que limpiar todos los pétalos de rosa....¡¡¡¿por que demonios salen cada vez que...-sus ojos se sorprendieron-te...trans...for..mas.  
  
Rubi Moon-¿Crees que alguien lo dudará ahora?-respondió ojeándolo fijamente. Touya hacía tiempo que no la veía con aquella apariencia.  
  
Yukito-No creas que vas sorprender a Touya...el no le da importancia al exterior.  
  
Rubi Moon-Yo que tu no estaría tan segura Yue-dijo moviendo sus hermosas alas de mariposa,giró su cabeza y con ella una hermosa melena pelirroja purpureante. clavando su penetrante mirada en Touya que no decía ni mu.  
  
Yukito despues de reírse recobró de nuevo la forma de Yue. Rubi Moon-no solo lo hice para sorprender a Touya..me gusta ser yo misma.  
  
Yue-Ya somos dos-decía sonrriente. Los dos guardianes se sentaron en él sofá,mientras Touya berreaba limpiando los dichosos pétalos de rosa,con una aspiradora.  
  
Yue-¿A que has venido tan tarde?.  
  
Rubi Moon-Eriol no ha aparecido por casa.por cierto.Veo que todavía no habéis cenado.  
  
Yue-no se encuentra aquí- de brazos cruzados.-no entiendo por que los humanos son tan quisquillosos.-decía mirando a Touya mientras limpiaba la alfombra.  
  
Rubi..-tienes razón.Al menos podía haberme saludado.-Touya le lanzó una mirada asesina,aunque pronto se le pasó,Rubi Moon era realmente hermosa,tenía su elegante silueta apoyada en el sillón.  
  
Rubi..-Bueno....mejor me voy.-se levantó y besó infaltilmente a Yue en la mejilla-recuerda que me tienes que explicar aquel problema de mates.  
  
Yue-no hay problema.-Rubi Moon volvió a ser Nakuru y se marchó de inmediato,continuaba estudiando en la universidad para matar el tiempo,lo mismo que Yukito,ambos eran compañeros de clase en la universidad.Touya ya había comenzado a trabajar. Justo en ese momento bajó Tomoyo por las escaleras.  
  
Tomo..-Buenas noches.  
  
Tou..-¿No te quedas a cenar?-Tomoyo se paró-no importa.....¡¡Buenas noches!!. La muchacha salió un poco preocupada por la puerta y entró a la limusina,desde el cristal vió como Sakura la saludaba por la ventana.  
  
Yue-No te preocupes......de la cena que sobre me encargaré yo-dijo sonriente a Touya,como solía hacer Yukito.  
  
Touya-¿desde cuando puedes comer en esa apariencia?  
  
Yue-Sakura me concedió ciertos placeres terrenales al tener suficientes poderes para aceptarme como mi maestra.  
  
Tou..-pensé que me había vuelto loco cuando me encontré con mi madre...que en paz descanse...saludándome mientras flotaba desde la ventana. Touya guardó la aspiradora y sentó en él sofá muy cerca de Yue,esperando a la llegada de su padre.  
  
Yue-cierto...has recuperado tus poderes.....Lo que no entiendo es por que te llevas tan mal con Rubi-dijo mirando preocupado a Touya. ¡¡¡DiingDooonng!!! Había llegado el padre de familia,el señor Kinomoto pronto se sentó a cenar con sus dos hijos y los dos guardianes.  
  
Tou..-¡¡Que peluche más tragón!!-Kero lo miró como una fiera.  
  
Kero-¡¡Te he dicho que no soy un peluche!!-protestaba Kero mientras pegaba su hocico a la nariz de Touya.  
  
Sr Kinomoto-¡¡¡Como continueis así os quedareís sin cena!!!-Touya y Kero le dirijieron la vista preocupados-¡¡Ya esta bien!!....llevais demasiado tiempo armando buya a la hora de comer...y francamente yo tambien tengo un límite. Sakura no podía hacer otra cosa que reírse a carcajadas.  
  
Saku..-Lo lo .jajaja....hay no..jajaj...no puedo...con permiso-recojió la bandeja aún con un cierto rubor,y se fué a cenar a su habitación.  
  
Sr Kinomoto-Kero no sigas a Sakura....quédate donde estás...tu forma de comer podría manchar el cuarto.-Touya lo miró burlón.  
  
Kero-ni una palabra.-pronunció amenazante hacia Touya.  
  
Touya-por favor..para la próxima dímelo en tu forma original...mjmjmj-El padre se enojó.  
  
Touya -calma...cálmate.-Kero se sintió orgulloso. ________________________________________ Ya era media noche,se comenzó a abrir la puerta chirriante de una casa que no había sido utilizada en siete años,él jóven subió rapidamente las escaleras de madera color caoba hasta llegar a su antigua habitación.Mientras los criados ayudaban a descargar el equipaje,dejándolo en la entrada.  
  
En él suelo yacía un sueter rojo,de cuello remangado junto a un chaleco vaquero de color negro a juego con unos pantalones,ya se había puesto el pijama y se disponía a dormir.Él observó la espaciosa estancia,que se veía aún con la tenue luz que penetraba por la puerta y otra más blanquecina que se metía por las ventanas,despues de dar un rodeo con la mirada,se había encontrado con un armario de tres espejos de fina decoración,luego una terraza a la cual se accedía rodando las persianas de cristal,bordeadas por un metal blanco y le continuaba una cama recien hecha,allí recordaba todas las noches que había pensado en ella.Pero una luz roja que parpadeaba encima de la mesa denoche distrajo toda su atención .  
  
El muchacho río suavemente-así que estabas aquí..pensé que lo había perdido- cojió un movil,que más bien parecía un juguete de juegos infantiles,y presionó el botón central.Un peluche parecido a Kero le daba la bien venida en la pantalla del aparato,luego el contestador le avisó de que tenía un mensaje.El joven corrió a encender el interruptor de la luz,iluminando por completo su habitación,y escuchó atento:"Hola Shaoran,estoy preocupada hace tiempo que no me hablas..por cierto. ¿Como anda Mei Li?..espero me contéstes...opté por ser la primera en llamar". Shaoran mencionó su nombre como en sueños,luego le llamó la atención la alerta de otro mensaje,que continuaba tres semanas despues del otro:"Soy Sakura...eeehh...bueno yo....verás....sssjsjs..aa".Parecía una voz que lloraba,Shaoran no se lo podía creer,luego presionó el siguiente botón,para escuchar el tercer mensaje: "Disculpa....llamaba para decirte que aún recuerdo lo que me dijistes en el aeropuerto...y aquello que tu ya sabes...no entro en detalles por si acaso escuche este mensaje otra persona....¡¡Vamos no seas tímido y llama!!...¿si?.....recuerda que seguimos siendo amigos y que te tengo mucho aprecio".La mano de Shaoran que sostenía el móvil comenzaba a temblar,quedaba otro mensaje más,sus mejillas se sonrojaron,era de un año despues:"Soy Sakura de nuevo.....Shaoran...escúchame por favor....te he hechado de menos...me gustaría que nos viéramos algún día..sé que te debe costar llamarme...pero te aseguro que no muerdo...oye....(suspiro)....esta será la última llamada que te haga...si ya no...bueno...al menos creo que podrías tener el detalle de escribirme por correo si tanto te cuesta hablar..o al menos tener el detalle de decirme que lo olvide todo...si eso es lo que quieres(Voz de fondo de Touya:¿Sakura con quien hablas?)...¡¡a...adios!!".El sonido seguía parpadeándo,Shaoran no lo cortaba sus pensamientos solo rondaban por Sakura,ese desprecio por su parte sabía que se lo tenía merecido,no había dado señales de vida en siete años,de alguna forma sentía que no tenía el derecho de intentar si quiera acercársele,Sakura debía guardarle mucho rencor,pero conociéndola esa idea resultaba un poco contradictoria.  
  
Shaoran-te...¡¡tengo que intentarlo!!-dijo colocándo el aparato en la mesa,mientras apretaba el otro puño y miraba a la luna armado de valor.  
  
Wei-Joven Shaoran¿me necesitaba para algo..?-asomado a la puerta.  
  
Shaoran-¡¡Yo!!....yo...¡¡¡UPS!!!-rojo como un tomate lanzó el aparato por los aires,mientras él se caía al piso,luego le cayó la mesa de noche encima,y quedó enrrollado con el cable de la lámpara.  
  
Wei-lo siento....de veras-decía mientras caminaba hacia él para intentar ayudarlo.  
  
Shao...-¡¡Yo puedo solo!!-se levantó con la lámpara encima de la cabeza,luego se frotó el pijama limpiándose el polvo.-Wei ¿Por que lo sientes?  
  
Wei-ese juguete no dará más de sí.-Shaoran al oírlo corrió hacia el aparato,se lamentó,ya no podría escuchar la dulce voz de Sakura,cada una de las piezas se habían separado,todo estaba esparcido por el suelo.  
  
Wei-mírelo por el lado positivo....ya estaba estropeado...no dejaba de pitar...a no ser que usted no se diera cuenta de apagarlo.  
  
Shao..-¡¡¿eehh?!!......yoooo...en realidad-Wei lo miró sonrriente.  
  
Wei-bonito sombrero.....que descanse joven Li.  
  
Shao..-Si claro..el sombrero-murmuraba mientras se encojía de rodillas,se quitaba la lámpara del rostro y hundía la cabeza.En ese momento se dió cuenta de que no había olvidado a Sakura,aquel niño había vivido demasiadas aventuras con ella,había temido por su vida imnumerables ocasiones,cada segundo se preocupaba por ella,simplemente,la amaba con toda su alma. ____________________________________________  
  
Las nubes violetas se cubrieron poco a poco de colores cálidos,amanecía un nuevo día en la ciudad de Tomoeda.Sakura esta vez se había adelantado al horario del instituto y llegó una de las primeras a la clase,al fondo pudo ver a un chico de pelo azulado con la cabeza perdida en los hombros parecía estar durmiendo.Eriol levantó la cabeza por curiosidad,había escuchado como alguien rodaba la puerta de la entrada.Su mirada no encontraba a nadie.  
  
Saku..-¡¡Menuda Sorpresa!!.-acercó la cabeza rapidamente hacia Eriol,al que no le dió tiempo de reaccionar y la encontró sonriéndole derrepente a pocos centímetros de su rostro cuando giraba la cabeza.  
  
Eriol-¡¡Vaya Sakura!!...no sabía que te gustara saludar desde tan cerca.- dijo con su típica sonrisa.  
  
Saku..-lo siento-decía mientras se alejaba.  
  
Eriol-¿Como que "Menuda Sorpresa"?....¿me estás llamando empollón?-dijo en tono burlón,como si Sakura se huviera burlado de su interés por los estudios,Sakura se molestó.  
  
Saku..-Vamos Eriol... ¡no seas mal pensado!....me llamó la atención verte aquí tan temprano.  
  
Eriol - tu sueles llegar tarde a clase....¿no?..Sakura- la miró misteriosamente,con una galante sonrisa,Sakura frunjió el ceño,ahora él,se refería a su interés por las clases.  
  
Saku..-¡¡¿Me estás llamando gandula?!!- lo miró fijamente.  
  
Eriol-mjmjm....vamos Sakura..."no seas mal pensada".-continuaba sonriente,su maliciosa mirada calló a Sakura por unos segundos,pues le resultaba muy atractiva.  
  
En ese momento entró el profesor Itakkou muy alegre,era nuevo en el instituto,hacía poco que había terminado las oposiciones,era alto,de cabello rubio platino y ojos negros,de piel melocotonada,solía llevar corbata de vivos colores,con camisa negra y traje de vestir,había escuchado la conversación.  
  
Profe..- Eriol...cuando quieras llamar la atención de la señorita Kinomoto...procura no molestarla.  
  
Eriol-¡¡¡Profesor!!!......disculpe.-luego miró a la puerta de la salida ,para ver si se encontraba alguien más.  
  
Sakura-¡¡¡Buenos días!!!...profesor.-dijo alegremente.  
  
Profe..-realmente encantadora.  
  
Eriol-...¿mmm?-El profesor lo notó sospechando de algo,las mejillas del Sr Itakkou se sonrojaron.  
  
Profe..-Hiraguizawa...debería tomar ejemplo de su compañera de clase.  
  
Eriol-¿Llegar tarde?-El profesor y Sakura lo miraron furiosos-Perdón...se refería aaa-Eriol se llevó el dedo al mentón mientras miraba hacia arriba pensativo.  
  
Profe..-¡¡¡Me refería aaa!!!...ejemp...ejemp.-no se acordaba. En ese momento tocó el timbre y la clase comenzó a llenarse,el profesor pasó lista y comenzó a dar clase con tranquilidad. Sakura no se había dado cuenta de que alguien la observaba detrás de su pupitre.Cuando la llamaron por la lista,se entretuvo sacando los materiales escolares,y no puso atención a los demás nombres que se mencionaban.Eriol,que se sentaba justo a su lado derecho,la miró extrañado,Sakura no parecía darse cuenta de que Shaoran se encontraba en su misma clase(Eriol:¿Acaso no nota su presencia mágica?,a estás alturas el poder de Sakura debería estar bastante desarrollado.) Tomoyo se había comenzado a preocupar,Sakura no dejaba de mirar la ventana,pero solo Eriol podía avisarla de que atendiera a la clase,pues era el más cercano a su pupitre.Sakura se sentaba pegada a la ventana y Tomoyo al fondo de la clase. Tomoyo al ver que Eriol no parecía dispuesto a intervenir,hizo una bola de papel y la lanzó a la cabeza de Sakura.¡¡Pum!!Todos los presentes dirijieron la vista a Sakura,mientras Tomoyo se llevaba las manos a la cara,Sakura estaba durmiendo como un tronco,y al tirarle el papel solo había conseguido acostarle la cabeza.  
  
Profe..-¡¡Señorita Kinomoto!!-Sakura ya se había despertado antes por las carcajadas de sus compañeros.Enseguida se incorporó.  
  
Shaoran la miraba sorprendido,Sakura al incorporarse lo obligó a comenzar a mirarla desde abajo,comenzó a divisar unas piernas perfectas,su corazón comenzó a latir más deprisa,cuando Shaoran llegó a su falda se sonrojó,su mirada continuaba perdiéndose en el renovado cuerpo de Sakura,despues de pasar por su elegante cintura vió que algo se abultaba notablemente en su camiseta,en ese momento Sakura se dió la vuelta alertada al saber que en esa silla no se sentaba nadie antes y lo miró fijamente,Shaoran pudo ver aquella protuberancia en todo su esplendor,tragó saliva y sus mejillas se pusieron al rojo vivo,quería apartar la mirada pero no podía era una escena demasiado atractiva a sus ojos.  
  
Tomoyo se reía,era como si Shaoran acabase de ver una película de terror,o algo por el estilo.Los grandes ojos esmeralda de Sakura lo embrujaron por completo,el volteo de Sakura mandada por el profesor hacia el pasillo,terminaron por escalofriar a Shaoran,al ver girar una gran dorada melena oscura de suaves movimientos. Shaoran apretó los dientes,y cerró los puños,no apartó la vigilancia hacia ella hasta que salió de la clase.Eriol dirijió a Shaoran una mirada burlona y le susurró aprovechando que el profesor se alejaba.  
  
Eriol-Supongo que ya habrás aprendido..que es mejor no ojear demasiado la silueta de  
  
Sakura.-Shaoran despertó del trance.  
  
Shao..-¡¡¡¡¿que....que....QUE?!!!!.-dió un tremendo brinco en la silla y se cayó de espaldas,la silla se apoyó en la mesa del compañero de atrás,Shaoran suspiró aliviado,pero con tan mala suerte,que una de las patas de su silla,debido al rebote con la mesa se inclinó dejándose de apoyar en el suelo.¡¡¡¡Puum!!!!.La mesa se cayó con él,cuando Shaoran buscaba desesperado algo en lo que sostenerse.Todo terminó con lápices y cuadernos esparcidos por el suelo. ______________________________________________________  
  
Sakura se pegó a la pared del pasillo,contemplando ambos lados,luego suspiró y miró la ventana,habían unos muchachos jugando a fútball en la cancha.Recordó los exitosos disparos de Shaoran cuando tenía 10 años,su aspecto había cambiado desde entonces,Shaoran era tremendamente guapo,aunque no resultaba tan atractivo como Eriol,pero sus belludas cejas le daban un carácter más varonil,y lograban una mirada mucho más penetrante.Sakura se sonrrojó al pensar en esos ojos castaños de gato,cubiertos por cabellos rubios y abundantes que endulzaban su mirada.El color del su cabello de Shaoran se volvía más oscuro a medida que descendía hasta su nuca junto con la forma de su cuerpo y con el color de su piel le daban cierto atractivo latino.  
  
Sakura no podía creer que Shaoran se encontrara en su misma clase,se preguntaba que motivo lo había impulsado a regresar a Tomoeda.  
  
Se rodó la puerta de la clase y apareció Shaoran,el profesor tambien lo mandó al pasillo,Shaoran al cruzar sus ojos con los de Sakura volteó lejos,y se apoyó en el lado extremo de la entrada al aula.Sakura sabía que lo más lógico era preguntar a Shaoran por que le habían castigado,pero un infinito silencio los inundó.El estaba tan sumiso en sus pensamientos,que no se percató del silencio de Sakura.Así pasaron veinte largos minutos,que a ambos se le hacían interminables.  
  
Saku..-¿Shaoran? -ese sonido lo ruborizó por completo.La voz de Sakura se había vuelto más femenina,aún conservaba un cierto tono agelical e infantil.  
  
Shao..-que..¿Que quieres?.-Sakura oyó una voz mucho más profunda y sensual,se le había vuelto más firme,ya no mostraba aquella ronquez que la caracterizaba.  
  
Sonó el timbre,ninguno de los dos quizó mantener la conversación. Primero salió Tomoyo acompañada de Eriol,que al ver a Shaoran no sabía si sonreírle o pasar de largo,pues estaba un poco molesta por como había ignorado a Sakura en esos últimos años.Eriol por su parte mantenía la fría mirada de siempre,y lo saludó sin ningún problema.  
  
Shaoran-¿Que haces tú aquí?.  
  
Eriol-Lo mismo digo.-luego puso la mirada seria-¿por que no nos acompañas a Sakura,Tomoyo y yo?....tenemos un buen lugar reservado a la sombra de un roble.  
  
Shao..-¿Que pretendes?-Eriol se sorprendió.  
  
Tomo...-¡¡Eriol!!..¡¿te vienes?!-decía saludándolo desde lejos. Eriol miró preocupado a su antiguo amigo,su rostro albino se entristeció un poco.  
  
Eriol-¡¡Esperadme!!-gritaba mientras iba a dar con Sakura y Tomoyo. Shaoran se fué con antiguos excompañeros de clase,entre ellos el bromista de Yamasaki,que abría el buen humor de cualquiera con sus disparatadas bromas. Aunque lo cierto,era que Shaoran envidiaba cada momento que pasaba Eriol con su amada Sakura. _______________________________________________  
  
Yue estaba viendo la tele tranquilamente en el sofá junto a Touya que solo trabajaba por las tardes,ese día había huelga general en la universidad.  
  
Yue-¿Como se apagaba este aparato?-Touya lo miró dudoso.  
  
Yue -Yukito no tiene televisor-Touya sonriente le apartó el mando de la mano y apagó la televisión.  
  
Yue-espero que no te molesté que venga aquí,Rubi Moon.-Touya no decía nada.  
  
Yue -no importa.......entonces me dirijiré yo a la mansión de Eriol.  
  
Touya-el otro día no terminamos de hablar....sabías que he recuperado mis poderes.Eso significa que ya no me debes nada.  
  
Yue -¿mmmm?  
  
Tou..-lo que digo....es que ya no tienes que ayudarme a limpiar,ni nada por el estilo.-Yue sonrió.  
  
Yue-cierto...has recuperado tus poderes....lo que no entiendo es por que te llevas tan mal con Rubi-dijo mirando preocupado a Touya.  
  
Tou..-ya lo sabes..llevamos así mucho tiempo...¿por que me miras tan sonriente.?  
  
Yue-me fijé en como la mirabas.....¿Cuando le vas a confesar tus sentimientos?  
  
Tou..-yo sentimientos hacia esa....mmm-a pesar del tiempo que había pasado prefería hablar de ello con Yuki.La mirada de Yue era tan misteriosa,que su belleza resultaba tan embriagante como mirar la luna.  
  
Yue-¿por que me miras de esa forma?..¿acaso estás....-Yue lo observó sorprendido,se suponía que Touya era un hombre.  
  
Yue-Sé que está apariencia posee cierto encanto por el que incluso llegó a sentirse atraído Shaoran.....pero eso forma parte de los poderes de la luna.-Luego miró preocupado a Touya.  
  
Yue-acaso no te fijastes en que tambien los desprendía la encantadora Rubi.....-no continuó,permaneció en silencio por unos instantes.  
  
Tou..-Así que la encantadora Rubi...jaja....lo sé...es por eso que me incomoda tanto su apariencia como la tuya.-luego volteó el rostro.  
  
Yue-incluso a mí a veces me hacen sentir cierta atracción hacia ella...pero sé que no es amor.  
  
Tou..-eres muy bello...  
  
Yue-Touya....yo...yo...soy una criatura,pero masculina en mi género-se comenzaba a sentir incómodo,temiendo que Touya se huviera enamorado de él.  
  
Tou..-tengo mucho aprecio a Yukito...y lo que me hace sentir tu presencia me confunde aún más.....pero sé que tambien siento lo mismo cuando Rubi está cerca.  
  
Yue-¿lo mismo?  
  
Tou..-bueno,jeje..la verdad es que Rubi es más atrayente,más bella,más no sé...  
  
Yue-jaja..así que lo mismo-dijo alegremente,sentía como si se huviera quitado un peso de encima,lo cierto es que no tenía recuerdos muy gratos junto al antiguo amo Claw,a veces se le solía hacercar más de la cuenta y Yue solía huír.  
  
Tou..-suelo ser más sincero con Yuki.-Decía mientras se remangaba su camiseta negra.-me refiero a que me cuesta menos expresarme.  
  
Yue -Ya lo estás haciendo-dijo sonriente-cada vez te acostumbras más a mi presencia.  
  
Tou..-¿De verdad que no hay ninguna diferencia entre vosotros?  
  
Yue -¿Has notado alguna cuando no me miras y solo me escuchas hablar?- seguía sonriente.  
  
Tou..-ahora que lo dices-Touya lo miró sorprendido - ¡¡¡es cierto!!!...lo único es la voz....es incluso más clara que la de Yuki. Sakura entró en ese momento y comenzaron a almorzar,puesto que la comida ya estaba preparada en la mesa. ____________________________________________________ CONTINUARÁ 


	2. Tímido

CAPRICHOSO CORAZÓN  
  
CAPÍTULO II(Tímido)  
  
Sakura se encontraba en la cocina de su casa,observando con desgana las tareas programadas,en la lista de trabajos caseros.Oyó como alguien bajaba corriendo las escaleras.  
  
Saku..-¿Touya?..¿a donde vas tan deprisa?-Touya se paró en seco y contempló un poco enojado la vestimenta de Sakura .  
  
Saku..-¿me ves algo extraño?.  
  
Tou..-Creo que deberías cambiarte de camiseta...esa de color verde me parece muy veraniega. Sakura llevaba una camisa de acillas gordas,que se solía poner muy a menudo para estar en casa,unos vaqueros a medio muslo rasgados por la orilla y zapatillas de deporte blancas sin calcetines.  
  
Saku..-Hasta tú mismo me decías que me quedaba bien.  
  
Tou..-Pero con el paso del tiempo....¿No te parece que el escote se ha ampliado bastante?  
  
Saku..-¡¡No seas exagerado!!....nada sobresale.....además...¡¡Hace un calor insoportable!!.-decía enojada.  
  
Tou..-Monstruo...Se te ve el ombligo......¡¡El borde se ha subido por delante!!.  
  
Saku..-No voy a salir a ninguna parte...además...¡¡¡tampoco se ha subido tanto.!!!  
  
Padre-¿Touya en que siglo vives?.-Touya lo miró de reojo -¡¡¡jaja!!! a veces pareces tu.....su padre.-Touya sin mediar palabra se marchó.  
  
Padre-menos mal que no te vió salir ayer con aquel conjunto de top blanco y minifalda.....creo que le huviera dado un ataque.-dijo sonriente a Sakura.  
  
Saku..-Todo lo tiene que exagerar-murmuraba.  
  
Padre-esa camiseta te disimula un poco..la verdad es que te queda muy bien.- Sakura lo miró avergonzada.  
  
Saku..-¿A veces creo que...?...ep...-El padre la observó preocupado.  
  
Padre-Cariño.....sabes que tu familia te tiene mucho aprecio...puedes confiar en mí.  
  
Saku..-es que ...los chicos del instituto me miran yyy....es que me molesta que se fijen tanto en mí a veces-El padre de Sakura la miró sonriente.  
  
Padre-no sabes la cantidad de chicas que desearían tener el físico de mi querida Sakura.-decía divertido.  
  
Saku..-acaso soy tan ....jeje...vaya..no me había dado cuenta.-decía con las mejillas sonrosadas.  
  
Padre-¡¡jaja!!..si te quedan dudas..pregúntales a esos chicos por que te miran tanto..si niegan haberlo hecho...es que son unos cobardes.-Sakura timidamente asintió con la cabeza.  
  
Padre-eres tan inocente.-decía mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a su hija. Sakura subió corriendo las escaleras,se había dejado la merienda en el cuarto y se temía lo peor.El cuarto de Sakura no había sufrido cambios notables en su estructura,aunque donde antes se encontraba la repisa de peluches ahora había un tocador de un azul pálido,que estaba repleto de perfumes de pequeño tamaño,coleccionarlos se había vuelto un jovi para Sakura,en su escritorio tenía instalado un ordenador,con todos los accesorios,escáner,impresora ect..Ella no era muy coqueta,a pesar de su edad,no había probado ningún maquillaje,a diferencia de su amiga Tomoyo,que se pasaba horas en el espejo.Kero se encontraba asomado a la ventana,estaba muy alegre,le salían estrellitas por los ojos.  
  
Kero-¡¡Pronto llegará!!-se intentaba dar ánimos,pero ya estaba comenzando a impacientarse-...aaahhiiiiii....¡¡¡¡por que tardará tanto!!!!...jojoo.¡¡¡No es justo!!!-gemía como un niño de guardería.  
  
El guardían vió a Sakura entrar por la puerta de color blanco y dirijirse hacia su escritorio de madera,encender el aplique y colocar el material necesario para comenzar a hacer sus deberes.  
  
Kero-tu no sueles hacer el trabajo de clase...acabante de almorzar.-decía apoyado en la ventana,tenía sus pocholonas patillas cruzadas,su graciosilla expresión de sabiduría y su postura se parecían a las de un monje tibetano.  
  
Saku..-Tomoyo me ha invitado a su casa....-escribía con mucha rapidez-y en la lista tengo muchas cosas que hacer,debo darme prisa si quiero llegar a tiempo.  
  
Kero-¿No podrías adelantar el pedido de la pizza para unas horas menos?- estaba desesperado,logró hacer reír a Sakura.  
  
Saku..-vete a fregar los platos...y lo pensaré.  
  
Kero-jjjooo..jo...debí haberme callado la boca.-se dirijió en silencio hacia la cocina. Sakura miró con rabia como salía del cuarto(Sakura:¡¡jeje!!..eso por comerte mi merienda...muérete de las ganas..por que la que está aquí...va a retrasar el pedido de la pizza.)Sakura se sentía realizada consigo misma,luego pusó manos a la obra.  
  
______________________________________________  
  
En una zona repleta de Chalets,se encontraba uno en donde vivía Tomoyo. Era de color blanco,y rodeado de terrazas,pero a pesar de su sencilla apariencia,su belleza se debía a encontrarse rodeado por extensos jardines de plantas de todo tipo,y abundantes arcos de preciosas enredaderas con flores multicolor.En la entrada daba la bien venida una lujosa fuente,con elegantes esculturas de hombre y mujeres,diseñada por la propia Tomoyo. Una pelota de tennis fue a parar rodando a la orilla de un rosal,una delicada mano albina la recojió,rozando con las espinas del rosal.Luego otras dos tambien de piel blanca,pero más varoniles,se acercaron a ella y comenzaron a brillar en tonos rojizos y violetas.  
  
Eriol - No te preocupes,enseguida dejarán de sangrarte...deberías tener más cuidado.  
  
Tomo..-¡aayyllli!...lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima vez.  
  
Cuando Eriol terminó de curarle las pequeñas heridas con su magia Tomoyo se agachó a recoger la gorra blanca que se le había caído.Ella llevaba un pañuelo de seda blanca atado en el cuello,y camiseta larga de deporte de color añil con rayas cruzadas de color azul marino y falda tableada blanca a media rodilla.Eriol vestía una sencilla camiseta blanca con cortos vaqueros grises y tennis negros. Ambos se fueron a la cancha de tennis,y continuaron pasándose la pelota.Aunque lo cierto era,que siempre ganaba el apuesto mago de Claw,siempre era el destacado en cualquier tipo de deporte.Eriol procuraba tirársela fácil a Tomoyo,para que la partida durara más.  
  
Eriol-¿Quieres que te deje ganar?...querida Tomoyo.-con una sonrrisa galante y despreocupada,como la de Yukito.Tomoyo se quedó observando aquella misteriosa mirada,desde que Eriol dejó de usar gafas,su aspecto intelectual resultaba más atractivo.  
  
El mago le acababa de lanzar la pequeña pelota,que rebotó en el area de juego de Tomoyo y luego pasó a escazos milímetros de donde se encontaba ella,sin que esta siquiera intentara darle con la raqueta.Su mirada había seguido fija en Eriol.  
  
Eriol-has golpeado otros tiros más difíciles....¿Por que no te has esforzado en...?-el viento sopló y movió suavemente el ondeado cabello de Tomoyo,mientras su mirada violeta continuaba comtemplándolo,sin ningún recelo,con la misteriosa inocencia que la caracterizaba.  
  
Tomoyo-Ya te voy conociendo mejor....¡¡mjmejm!!.....perdón-mostró una pequeña carcajada,y luego volvió a su serenidad habitual.Eriol la miró extrañado.  
  
Mariana-¡¡Señorita Daedoyi!!...una joven que dice llamarse Sakura pregunta por usted.-decía la nueva empleada,que todavía no conocía a Sakura.Tomoyo muy alegre,fué hacia ella.  
  
Tomo..-Mariana,la próxima vez dejalá entrar,ella no necesita mi permiso.- respondió sonriente.La empleada reafirmó. La misma Tomoyo fué a abrirle la puerta a su mejor amiga para ser la primera en darle la bienvenida.  
  
Saku..-¡¡Tomoyo!!...jaja...hola.-tenía el alegre humor de siempre,llevaba el pelo un poco recojido,con dos pequeñas trabas rojas a ambos lados de la cabeza.Vestía un traje rosa pálido de falda corta,con dos tirantes que se ataban al cuello,debajo una camisilla roja de bordes blancos,y como calzado unas zapatillas de tiras rojas.  
  
Tomo..-¡¡Vamos pasa!!...tenía ganas de que vinieras a mi casa...mi madre se muere por verte-Sakura pasó y comtempló todo lo que la rodeaba,estaba maravillada.Mientras Tomoyo cerraba la puerta,Sakura rapidamente se volteó hacia ella.  
  
Saku..-Verás..siento haber llegado un poco tarde..es que..  
  
Tomo..-no importa....sígueme...-mientras salía con ella al jardín trasero vió como Tomoyo balanceaba en su mano una raqueta.  
  
Saku..-¿Ha venido alguien más?  
  
Tomo..-Estaba jugando al tennis con Eriol.....Sakura.-Tomoyo frenó-antes de que lleguemos a la cancha...quisiera preguntarte algo.  
  
Saku..-adelante...-dijo sonriente,Tomoyo al ver su expresión de alegría no quisó estropearle la tarde,temiendo una mala reacción de Sakura si le preguntaba algo relacionado con Shaoran,enseguida intentó formular otra pregunta.  
  
Saku..-Tomoyo...¿Sucede algo?-decía preocupada.  
  
Tomo..-verás...claro-dijo sonriente-Eriol me ha ganado en todas las partidas de tennis..quisiera que jugarás en mi lugar he intentarás vencerle.  
  
Saku..-la verdad es que nunca me he puesto aaaa.....¡¡Encantada!!...creo que será muy interesante.-luego miró al techo-aunque dudo que pueda vencerle.  
  
Tomo..-nunca has competido contra él..no sabes las ganas que tengo de verte en acción.  
  
Saku..-¡¡¿A que esperamos?!!-dicho esto se fueron corriendo. Eriol no se encontraba en la cancha,sus cabellos de un intenso azul oscuro se movían al compás del viento,tenía un excelente punto de vista desde aquel lugar.Eriol cerraba los ojos mientras escuchaba en absoluto silencio,el movimiento entre las hojas de los árboles. Eriol sentía la llamada de la naturaleza,una pequeña golondrina se posó en su hombro y comenzó a cantar,Eriol la miró complacido.  
  
Eriol - hoy estás muy alegre..jaja...veo que ya has encontrado pareja-el ave parecía entender lo que le decía,el rostro del mago cambio a un profundo estado de soledad y tristeza.  
  
Eriol -ojalá pudiera olvidar a mi madre....con la facilidad que lo haceis vosotros. El mago quería intentar entender como se sentía el enamorado Shaoran,pues al verlo,se acordó de su costumbre a subirse en los árboles y quisó experimentar la misma sensación de soledad.  
  
Eriol-Hay que ser bien ignorante para darse cuenta ahora...creo que esta vez me ha tocado a mi ser el estúpido -luego miró las nubes.-No puedo intervenir esta vez....no tengo ni idea de como se siente Shaoran. Tomoyo y Sakura,consiguieron llegar a su destino,pero ya Eriol no se encontraba allí,una de las amigas se separó para ir a buscarlo, Sakura cojió el brazo de Tomoyo,y la paró.  
  
Tomo..-¿Que te sucede?......necesitas hablar ¿verdad?.-pero Sakura estaba sonriente.  
  
Saku..-Te conozco y sé que en realidad no me ibas a pedir que te sustituyera jugando al tennis.....Pareces más preocupada por Shaoran que yo....o más preocupada por mí que yo misma.-Sakura se rió avergonzada- ¡¡Vaya!!....que lío.-consiguió hacer reír a Tomoyo.  
  
Tomo..-No te preocupes...te he entendido.  
  
Saku..-Tengo un plan que no puede fallar...mjmjm...lo he aprendido de Eriol.  
  
Tomo..-¿eehh?.....¿Como?-Sakura tenía una sonrisa maliciosa,Tomoyo la miró soprendida.  
  
Saku..-Es bastante sencillo..aunque no solo depende de mí....bueno...vete a buscarlo que yo voy a por las zapatillas de deporte. Tomoyo se paseó por todo el jardín,pero no había ni rastro de Eriol.Sin embargo un pequeño brillo de los rayos del sol en la copa de un roble desvelaron su paradero.  
  
Eriol-Quizás debería intentar....  
  
Tomo..-deberías intentar no dejarnos plantadas a mi y a Sakura.-Eriol la miró sonrojado,al no tener poderes mágicos,la presencia de Tomoyo podía pasar desapercibido.Por primera vez se había asustado de verdad ante el temor de revelar su más íntimo secreto,su soledad.  
  
Eriol-¿Como has sabido?-decía mientras se bajaba del tronco.  
  
Tomo..-Eres muy inteligente-dijo sonriente -¿por que no te fijas en lo que llevas puesto?.  
  
Eriol-jaja..se me había olvidado este pequeño detalle.-mientras marcaba una leve sonrisa en su rostro,fijándose en su reloj.Pero Tomoyo lo miró enojada.  
  
Tomo..-oye...¿por que esa costumbre de alejarte cada vez que una te deja solo?.  
  
Eriol-cada vez eres más abierta.  
  
Tomo..-¿A que te refieres?....¿eehh?.....tambien lo decía por Sakura.-el mal genio desapareció enseguida.Eriol se alejó hacia la cancha.  
  
Tomo..-mas abierta....supongo que es por el tiempo que llevamos siendo amigos....creo que es algo normal empezar a confiar más..¿Eriol?-pronto localizó hacia donde se dirijía.  
  
Tomo..-¡¡Espérame!!.-Eriol se paró a esperarla y la miró divertido.  
  
Eriol-mjmjm....¡Cálmate!....la impaciencia no es buena consejera.  
  
Tomo..-no seas vengativo-Eriol la miró sorprendido,había subestimado a Tomoyo.  
  
Tomo..-supongo que debes estar molesto por preguntarte algo que no me querías revelar. ___________________________________________________________________  
  
La calle estaba abarrotada de establecimientos comerciales,en las grandes aceras había cantidad de ciudadanos haciendo las compras matutinas,abundante tráfico y un sin fin de ruído.La mañana en el instituto había transcurrido con normalidad,no se habían dirijido la palabra,se ignoraban como completos desconocidos,pero él lo prefería así. Ya eran casi las cinco de la tarde,unos ojos castaños de profunda trizteza se centraron en él escaparate de aquella tienda,un oso de peluche lila con un gracioso lazito rojo.Ella de niña los adoraba,él deseaba complacerla de alguna manera para llamar su atención.  
  
Shao..-Querida Sakura,tengo que...al menos me conformaría con ser tú amigo de nuevo-sus mejillas se sonrojaron,su valor avivado por el inmenso amor fué más fuerte, Shaoran entró con cierta alegría en aquella tienda.Shaoran llevaba una camiseta sin mangas deportiva,que mostraban los músculos de sus brazos,pantalones vaqueros remangados al final y tennis canelos.  
  
Shao..-¡¡Espere!!...¡¡¿quedan más como ese?!!-decía mientras la niña lo miraba exrañada,pues en sus manos llevaba un peluche idéntico al del escaparáte.  
  
Ven..-¡¡Cálmese joven!!..¿Que busca?  
  
Shao..-eeepp...yoo....¡¡¡¡unooo!!!-Shaoran bajó la cabeza y señaló el peluche de la niña,sus mejillas estaban al rojo vivo.  
  
Vent...-¡¡¡jijiji!!!....no hace falta que grite joven.-el ventero se dirijió al escaparate- él único que nos queda es este,ha llegado a tiempo. Shaoran seguía con la cabeza gacha,estaba muy avergonzado,sintió que alguien apoyaba su mano en el hombro.  
  
Eriol-¿A quien se lo vas a regalar?.-Shaoran estaba tieso,Eriol le sonrió misteriosamente,vestía con una elegante camiseta añil y pantalones negros- Hola,Shaoran...jeje...¿te ha comido la lengua el gato.?  
  
Shao..-¡¡¡epss!!...que ¿que haces tú aquí?.-a Eriol le hacia mucha gracia su actitud.  
  
Eriol-¡¡mjmejmej!!...lo mismo te digo-dijo en tono burlón,Shaoran dió un paso hacia atrás sentía que el mundo se le venía encima,Eriol lo comtempló maliciosamente.  
  
Shao..-esto...pues¡¡¡y a ti!!!...¿eh?.-Apartó enseguida su mirada del mago,y habló en voz baja-Que te importa.  
  
Eriol-¿Sakura?-su palabra volvió a captar la atención de Shaoran,con las mejillas al rojo vivo y lleno de pánico salió corriendo del establecimiento desesperado.  
  
Vent..-bueno tendré que volver a colocarlo en su sitio.-Eriol se fijó en el peluche.  
  
Eriol-¿Lo había encargado el joven que se acaba de ir?  
  
Vent..-Así es. Shaoran llegó hasta el parque en donde solía columpiarse con Sakura,el día que la vió por primera vez,despues de los 7 años que habían pasado,supo que si se había olvidado de lo que sentía por ella,aquel día se había vuelto a enamorar otra vez.Shaoran no podía apartar de su cabeza aquellos ojos verdes,era como si lo persiguieran a todas partes.Ensimismado,corrió a sentarse en el columpio. Derrepente chocó con alguien de frente.  
  
Saku..-¡¡Ten más...!!...-no pudo terminar de hablar,sus mejillas se sonrrojaron,llevaba sandalias plateadas,un traje de transparencias verdes debajo de un chaleco vaquero.  
  
Shao..-¡¡Sa...Saku!!-sentía un inmenso temor,temblaba,primero su encuentro con Eriol y ahora esto,eran demasiadas sensaciones en un solo día,completamente colorado sintió como si aquel encanto femenino inundáse de nuevo todo su ser-¡¡¡Lo...lo...yo.lo....!!!......¡¡Lo siento!!.-Sakura lo miró sorprendida.  
  
Saku..-Shaoran.....-hundió la cabeza,y habló en voz baja-tampoco tienes que ponerte así.  
  
Shao..-espero que...-asustado volteó la mirada-...no pude escuchar los mensajes que me enviastes por que el mo.....movil...¡¡¡¡Se ....se ....se.....se me olvidó!!!!espero que no me guardes rencor por no haberte escrito.-decía entriztecido. Sakura preocupada por su actitud lo miró sonriente,el corazón de Shaoran se le salía al ver aquella sonrisa,ella era tan hermosa,parecía una princesa de cuento de hadas.  
  
Saku..-No tiene importancia.....no te preocupes por nada.-Shaoran ya no estaba, Sakura se preguntó a donde había podido ir,se entristeció por que no la escuchó.  
  
Tomo..-¿has visto como ha huído el cobarde de Li?.-Sakura la miró entristecida,y luego comtempló la calle por la que Shaoran se había ido corriendo.  
  
Saku..-me tiene preocupada.  
  
Tomo..-Sakura,has crecido..pero no sé si necesitas que te lo diga.-Sakura la miró complacida,luego se entristeció otra vez.  
  
Saku..-sé que me sigue amando...a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado....no ha podido olvidarme...lo peor de todo es que sigue siendo el mísmo.  
  
Tomo..-la verdad es que yo tambien esperaba que cambiáse con el paso del tiempo.  
  
Saku...-Eriol si ha cambiado.-Tomoyo la miró sorprendida.  
  
Tomo..-creo que no sé a lo que te refieres.  
  
Saku..-No soy ignorante para todas las cosas.-luego miró sonriente a Tomoyo.-¡¡Vamos a mi casa entonces!!. _______________________________________________________________  
  
Touya había terminado de trabajar,ahora se encontraba tranquilamente en su casa. Se había encerrado en su dormitorio,su mirada estaba fija en el escritorio,pensativo,algo le molestaba.Yuki,su querido amigo no estaba allí sino en casa de Eriol.Toda su molestia se dirijía hacia Rubi Moon,que había invitado a Yukito a la mansión.Touya estaba temeroso,su mirada se extremeció,el brillo de sus ojos vibraba.Pronto se cruzó de brazos,apoyándose en la mesa y hundiendo la cabeza para escapar.  
  
Tou..-no puede ser...-se decía a sí mismo,cerró sus bellos ojos-no puedo estar celoso..no lo aceptó.-oyó como se abría la puerta de su cuarto.  
  
Eriol-¿Touya?-Touya lo miró sorprendido.  
  
Tou..-¡¿Que haces tu aquí?!-Eriol sonrió despreocupado.  
  
Eriol-Disculpa....pero sabes si...¿Se encuentra Sakura?.-Touya se levantó de su escritorio y se acercó a él mirándolo de frente,apretó su mirada.  
  
Tou..-¿Para que la quieres?-estaba serio.  
  
Eriol-Vine aquí para darle.....¿Eh?-Eriol volteó la cabeza,había oído abrirse la puerta de abajo.Luego las voces de dos muchachas conocidas.  
  
Tomo...-¡¡Cálmate Sakura!!-la miraba preocupada.  
  
Saku..-¡Como quieres que lo haga!-gritó y dió un giro rápido,apoyándose en una de sus sandalias plateadas.Con los puños apretados cerró los ojos llenos de lágrimas y comenzó a subir los escalones.  
  
Saku..-¡Lo siento Tomoyo!..sssjssj-Tomoyo la veía alejarse con tristeza,Sakura seguía subiendo unos escasos peldaños más cuando se paró en seco.Sorprendida se frotó rápido sus bellos ojos para que no la viera llorar.  
  
Saku..-¡¡Eriol!!-el mago sintió una ligera preocupación.  
  
Eriol-¡Sakura!-vió como ella se sobreponía a sus sentimientos y le sonreía.- ¿Estás bi...  
  
Saku..-sí no te preocupes-luego aumentó su sonrisa-¿Trajistes lo que te pedí?-El mago sonrió galante,con esa mirada tan atrayente y oculta.  
  
Eriol-aquí está.  
  
Saku..-siento haberme demorado...tuve un pequeño problema.-Eriol la miró serio,su mirada violeta grisácea se mostraba con un cierto enojo.Sakura sintió una cierta verguenza por engañarlo,aquella mirada era realmente encojedora,pero notaba a la vez una cierta ternura.Sakura se sentía entre la espada y la pared,debía pensar rápido en otra cosa.  
  
Saku..-Tambien te invité para mostrarte algo de lo que me siento muy orgullosa. Eriol comenzó a impacientarse,parecía esconder algo en su espalda que sostenía con uno de los brazos,volteó de frente a Sakura sin perder su mirada de vista y bajó las escaleras al revés.Tomoyo sospechaba algo,preguntándose que llevaba en aquella bolsa.  
  
Eriol-Lo siento pero debe ser en otra ocasión.-Continuaba bajando hasta llegar al último peldaño-Espero que puedas entender mi letra....consigo recojer todos los apuntes pero no soy brillante en todo...jeje. Despues de sonreír frivolamente se dirijió hacia la puerta encontrándose con Tomoyo de frente,ella despues de mirarlo con cierto enojo se apartó para dejarlo marchar.Pero en cuanto vió que iba a cerrar la puerta detuvo su acción sosteniendo la manibela por el otro extremo.  
  
Tomo..-Te acompaño.-Eriol la miró sorprendido. Sakura abrió la carpeta en donde Eriol tenía bien guardado lo que le había pedido.  
  
Saku..-Vaya...menos mal que yo tambien hago la letra pequeña. _______________________________________________________  
  
Yue se encontraba en casa de Eriol,ayudando a Rubi Moon con un trabajo de mates. Ya habían terminado y ahora ambos,se encontraban a gusto sentados en un sofá conversando al lado de una acojedora chimenea,donde se solía sentar Eriol.Acababan de reírse,estaban muy alegres,realmente se entendían el uno al otro. Yue cambió su expresión a una postura más serena,Rubi Moon acariciaba a Spinel.  
  
Yue-Podrías dejarnos solos.-la penetrante mirada se fijó en la criatura.  
  
Spinel-No hay problema-y se marchó volando,Yue espero a que terminara de salir de la habitación para trancar la puerta tras de sí con sus poderes.  
  
Rubi..-Yue...¿por que...?-Rubi Moon lo contempló pacientemente.  
  
Yue-Iré directamente al grano.....¿Por que intentas agradar a Touya?-Rubi Moon sonrió.  
  
Rubi..-muy sencillo.  
  
Yue-¿eh?-la miró sorprendido.  
  
Rubi..-noto que no le caigo muy bien-decía seriamente mientras observaba como se quemaba la madera de la chimenea.-pero si te refieres a quererlo como hom...  
  
Yue-esta bien así.-Rubi Moon lo miró sorprendida,Yue fijó su serena mirada en la de ella.  
  
Rubi..-¿te ocurre algo con Touya?-Yue apretó su vista,Rubi Moon lo miró entristecida-escucha...yo no quiero interferir en vuestra estrecha relación...siento que os estoy alejándo el uno del otro.-la mirada de Yue se enterneció y se acercó más hacia ella,Rubi Moon se sonrojó por primera vez en su vida.  
  
Yue-solo está un poco molesto eso es todo....somos muy buenos amigos.-Rubi se enojó.  
  
Rubi-No hace falta que me mientas.-Yue la miró sonriente,su sonrisa se volvió angelical como la de Yukito.  
  
Yue-mjmjj....a veces resultas muy divertida-luego la observó preocupado- Claro que no te miento...Touya y yo solo somos amigos-Yue levantó una de sus manos lentamente mientras Rubi Moon permanecía inmóvil,perdida en su mirada de hielo.Rubi Moon se calmó y sorprendida veía como la mano de Yue se dirijía a su cara,ella pronto cerró los ojos mientras sentía la delicada y albina mano de Yue acariando una de sus mejillas suavemente,Yue se fijó en aquel gesto de sumisión,ella cerrando la mirada. En pocos segundos Rubi Moon volvió a abrir los ojos y agarró la mano que Yue apoyaba en su cara.  
  
Rubi..-¿Que haces?-sintió como Yue al escuchar su pregunta,apartaba sus dedos y alejaba el brazo.  
  
Yue-confía en mí....no te miento.-Rubi Moon entrecerró los ojos.  
  
Yue-Prefiero preocuparme solo de Touya....así que no te sientas culpable de lo que le ocurre.  
  
Rubi..-Yue..procura hacer lo mismo contigo.....no sentirte culpable. Yue se levantó del sofá y tomó la apariencia de Yukito,Rubi Moon lo observó preocupada,Yukito se volteó y sonrió de nuevo.  
  
Yuki..-Entonces lo intentaremos los dos.  
  
Rubi..-de acuerdo-dijo alegremente.  
  
Yuki..-¡Nos vemos!...¡Cuídate!. _______________________________________________________________  
  
Ya era de noche,Shaoran observaba las estrellas desde su balcón,apoyado en la barandilla,mientras sentía como la brisa nocturna movía sus abundantes y suaves cabellos.El ligero viento que acariciaba su rostro parecía querer ayudarlo a ahogar sus penas.Seguía pensando en Sakura cuando un resplandor celestial distrajo toda su atención,un brillo más intenso que el la propia luna llena que lo observaba,rodeaba aquel extraño ser.Shaoran invocó su poderosa espada.  
  
Shao..-Creo que va a ser una larga noche.-Saltó desde su balcón hasta la rama más próxima,y continuó así siguiéndola hasta lograr alcanzarla. Aquel extraño ser se posó despacio sobre la hierba cubierta por una capa de fino rocío,produciendo un aura de vapor a su alrededor.  
  
Shao..-¡¡¿Quien eres?!!-decía mientras colocaba la afilada punta de su espada cerca de su cogote.  
  
Ser-Creo que ya me conoces.-Shaoran se sorprendió.  
  
Shao..-esa voz hacía mucho tiempo que no la escuchaba......¿Rubi?  
  
Rubi..-La que viste y calza....mjmjmj....vaya hacía tiempo que no me divertía tanto.  
  
Shao..-¿Que haces a estas horas?-luego la miró enojado.  
  
Rubi..-Ya lo sé...no debería mostrar mis poderes.-lo dijo como si fueran un continuo sermón que le impusiesen.-pero es que Eriol ahora tiene la costumbre de estar por fuera hasta muy tarde sin decirnos nada a Spinel y a mí.  
  
Shao..-¿y que haces exactamente?.  
  
Rubi..-nos tiene preocupadas....sé que algo le ocurre.-luego lo miró sonriente.-me alegro de verte.  
  
Shao..-que bella eres...-Shaoran se sorprendió,se había enrojecido-yo..yo tambien me alegro de verte.-Rubi Moon lo miró divertida.  
  
Rubi..-no te extremezcas...son los poderes de la luna..aunque ya deberías conocerlos....sino recuerdo mal..lo mismo te pasaba con Yue.  
  
Shao..-si pero..contigo es muy diferente eres más....¿eh?..¡¡pe ..perdón!!  
  
Rubi..-Eriol y tú seguían siendo amigos..¿verdad?..creo que tu debes saber donde se encuentra.-Shaoran la miró extrañado.  
  
Shao..-¿Acaso te ha hablado de mí?.  
  
Rubi..- no que yo recuerde...¿Por que?  
  
Shao..-andas equivocada entonces.  
  
Rubi..-¿Y cual es la causa de vuestra pelea?  
  
Shao..-No ha habido ninguna pelea..es solo el tiempo que ha pasado...bueno- Shaoran desvió la mirada hacia un lado.  
  
Rubi..-Como quieras...adios.-Pronto alzó el vuelo. Shaoran divisó como se alejaba y decía para sí ,(es realmente preciosa )luego se daba cuenta y se reía de sí mismo.Sabía que solo su querida Sakura ocupaba su corazón. Pronto llegó a su casa y se acostó en la cama,intentaba cerrar los ojos pero no podía,Sakura,solo Sakura había sido la mujer de su vida,de su corazón,de su alma,Shaoran sabía que debía intentar comprarle algún obsequio,en ese momento le vino a la mente el encuentro con la misteriosa reencarnación del mago Claw.(Shaoran: no estaría mal que fuéramos amigos para variar,pero....la verdad es que cada vez que lo encuentro me hace unas preguntas bastantes comprometedoras....pero parece llevarse tan bien con Sakura....sí quizás.....si nos hacemos amigos de nuevo...podré preguntarle sobre ella....no...él es demasiado listo,¡¡Que demonios!!..si se acerca a mi de nuevo yooo....pero ¿y si lo hace por burla?..a veces creo que le gusta reírse de mí.)Shaoran estaba en un torbellino de dudas,aquella no era su noche.Suerte para él que mañana comenzaba el fin de semana y no correría el peligro de quedarse dormido en clase. _________________________________________________  
  
CONTINUARÁ 


	3. SeaMOS aMIgOs

CAPRICHOSO CORAZÓN  
  
CAPÍTULO III (Seamos amigos)  
  
Había comenzado el fin de semana,eran las 8 de la mañana en la ciudad de Tomoeda,donde una extraña familia tenía su desayuno matutino.Touya había sido el primero en despertarse,tenía una camiseta gris con mangas azules al igual que el borde de la camiseta,y unos jeans de campana que le sentaban bastante bien,encima de unos tennís negros,ya se encontraba en la mesa de la cocina.Su padre preparaba el desayuno.  
  
Padre-Deberías aprovechar los fines de semana y quedarte más tiempo en la cama.  
  
Tou..-no te preocupes..lo cierto es que me gusta levantarme temprano.  
  
Padre-siempre con lo mismo .  
  
Tou..-¡Vamos!...-Touya observó la ventana,con la mirada seria,había amanecido bastante rápido.  
  
Padre-me he fijado en esa chica que viene a visitarte(^-^).  
  
Tou..-¡¿eeh?!  
  
Padre-esa tal...¿como se llamaba?..mmm-se llevó el dedo al mentón,luego se rió-ahora recuerdo..¿Nakuru?-Touya lo miró con cierta molestia.  
  
Tou..-siii...la misma.  
  
Padre-Teneís una amistad bastante extraña...¿no te parece?.  
  
Tou..-buenooo...yooo....-Touya desvió la mirada-entre esa y yo no hay nada.(¬¬)  
  
Padre-¡¡jejeje!!.....de acuerdo...oye...¿Por que no la invitas a venir con nosotros este fin de semana al lago?.  
  
Tou..-¿al lago dices?....(o_o!).  
  
Padre-si viene a casa es por que te llevas con ella..¿no?  
  
Tou..-¡¡Esta bien!!-suspiro-¡la invitaré!...pero entonces vendrán más invitados.  
  
Padre-cuantos más seamos,mucho mejor.(^-^)  
  
Tou..-pero luego no me digas que no te lo advertí.  
  
Sakura apareció en ese momento,parecía muy alegre,llevaba un precioso traje de falda corta cubierto por una tela transparente estampada de flores de tonos frios.  
  
Saku..-¡¡Padre!!....¿Puedo invitar yo a mis amigos?-el padre sonrió-no te preocupes por la comida,ellos tambien colaborarán.  
  
Padre-por supuesto cariño.  
  
Saku..-¡¡Biiien!!......hay que guay..(Ô-Ô).  
  
Tou..-Monstruo..sé que te gusta mucho el lago...pero como te sigas bañando en él..  
  
Saku..-¡¡aaayyy!!...no me estropees el día.  
  
Padre-Touya procura no molestar a ...  
  
Tou..-¡¡Vale,vale!!.-respondió balanceando el brazo.  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
En la lujosa mansión del mago Claw,se podían oír unos tremendos quejidos de dos seres que corrían como locos por los amplios pasillos barrocos,los enormes gritos que hacían eco por las grandes habitaciones había hecho despertar a Eriol. Rubi Moon corría detrás de Spinel como una posesa.  
  
Spinel-¡¡¡Meteté en tus asuntos!!!-mientras le enseñaba la lengua.  
  
Rubi..-¡¡¡Espera que el amo se entere.!!!  
  
Spinel-¡¡no me pillarás!!...-Rubi Moon se puso echa una fiera.  
  
Rubi..-¡¡Te lo advierto!!..¡¡Me estás obligando a usar mis poderes!!.......¡¡¡Recuerda que soy mucho más fuerte!!!. -ya se comenzaba a cansar de aquel juego.  
  
Las puertas de la habitación se abrieron de par en par,Eriol estaba furioso,toda su silueta brillaba en un azul intenso mientras un humo negro lo rodeaba,aquella noche se había acostado muy tarde.Todo su pijama blanco de rayas grises,incluido su pelo,parecía moverse con una especie de viento mágico,la expresión de su rostro daba auténtico temor.  
  
Una gruesa voz que parecía salida de las mas oscuras profundidades,hizó que Rubi Moon y Spinel,dejaran de armar alboroto. Los dos guardianes sintieron temor como nunca antes lo habían tenido en su vida,sentían una enorme presencia mágica provocada por el mago de magia negra.  
  
Rubi..-este no es el típico poder de Eriol,su aurea se ha vuelto más maligna.  
  
Spinel-creo que no conozco este poder.  
  
Rubi..-es que ha cambiado....pero sé que es Eriol.  
  
Spinel-no debimos....¡¡¡No debimos!!!-la criatura corrió a los brazos de Rubi Moon tranformada en el peluche,estaba muerta de pánico. La mirada de Rubi de armó de valor.  
  
Rubi..-tenemos que ir..nos está llamando.  
  
Spinel-¡¡Ese no es Eriol!!...( +_+ )¡¡aaayyy!!-Rubi Moon le sonrió amigablemente.  
  
Rubi-¡¡El nos creó!!..cálmate..no creo que nos haga daño.  
  
Aquella misteriosa voz volvió a retumbar en toda la mansión.  
  
Rubi-nos está llamando...(o_o)debemos ir a su encuentro.-se marchó volando a la habitación de Eriol.  
  
El enorme poder que desprendió el poderoso mago no se hizo esperar,aunque Sakura ya se dirijía a la mansión por otro asunto,corrió más deprisa al sentir aquella intensa magía.  
  
Sakura miró la puerta de la entrada sorprendida,Shaoran se estaba introduciendo en la casa,saltando por los barrotes de hierro de la entrada.Sakura corrió a la puerta y vió como Li la estaba forzando para abrirla. Shaoran se pusó como un tomate al verla llegar,y paró de tirar de la puerta de entrada Sakura lo detenía,agarrándolo de los brazos,Shaoran se extrañó.  
  
Shao..-¡¡¡¿Que haces?!!!....¿no notas el aumento de sus poderes?.  
  
Saku..-aquella ventana se encuentra abierta.-decía señalando hacia arriba,Shaoran desvío la mirada enrojecido  
  
Shao..-ti..tie..(-¬ _¬-).tienes razón. Rubí Moon cada vez se encontraba más cerca,vió las puertas de la habitación abiertas y como una figura completamente negra rodeada por el intenso brillo azul salía despacio,luego dirijió el rostro directamente hacia los dos guardianes.  
  
Rubi..-¡¡lo sentimos!!-Spinel salió volando de sus brazos y se encondió detrás de Rubi Moon mientras sentía como le flaqueaban las patas.  
  
Spinel-¡¡ese no es Eriol!!  
  
Rubi..-yo tengo más poder que tú....y te digo que si es.  
  
Eriol-¡¡¡Silencio!!!.(3_3)-tenía bastante sueño todavía,quería toda la mañana para descansar.  
  
Spinel-¡¡aaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyy!!.-Rubi Moon se agachó a tranquilizarla.  
  
Eriol-¡¿por que habeis gritado tanto?!...-decía recobrando su verdadero aspecto al ver el temor que causaba en Spinel.  
  
Rubi..-Spinel se ha comido todos lo dulces..yo solo la estaba reprendiendo- Spinel se sonrojó,y bajó la mirada avergonzada.  
  
Spinel-es que cuando empiezo con uno...¡¡lo..lo siento!!-decía agarrándose con más fuerza a las piernas de Rubi Moon.  
  
En ese momento apareció Sakura,Shaoran se había perdido en el espeso humo negro que recorría todo el interior de la mansión.Sakura invocó su vara mágica y disipó la niebla con la carta borrador.Luego fué corriendo hasta donde se encontraba Eriol,que ya había vuelto a ser el mismo.  
  
Eriol-espero no haberte asustado...querida Sakura-dijo sonriente,con aquella mirada tan misteriosa.  
  
Spinel y Rubi Moon comtemplaban absortas la escena,Sakura y Eriol se habían ido a la sala de estar ,y ahora conversaban tranquilamente en el lujoso sofá.Más tarde apareció Li que se sentó con ellos.  
  
Eriol-Así que dices que quieres que vallamos al lago con vosotros.-dijo pensativo.  
  
Saku..-¿Hay algún inconveniente?.-decía mientras cruzaba las hermosas piernas,a Eriol se le desviaron los ojos hacia abajo por unos segundos(6 -6),luego volvió a concentrarse en Sakura con aquella atractiva mirada.  
  
Shao..-....ejem..ejem - finjió toser mientras contemplaba enojado a Eriol.,que le sonrió despreocupado. Sakura enrojecida observaba a Shaoran sin saber que decir.  
  
Eriol-¡jeje!...veo que es una situación muy comprometida.-Shaoran se puso al rojo vivo e inmediatamente se levantó de la silla.  
  
Saku..-Shaoran...¡¡¡espera!!!.-Shaoran le desvió la mirada y apretó sus puños.  
  
Shao..-Dime.  
  
Saku..-sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo,pero quisiera que volviéramos a ser amigos.-Shaoran la miró dulcemente y sonrió.  
  
Shao..-Sakura..-Sakura hundió la cabeza,aquella encantadora sonrisa de Shaoran puso su corazón a latir a cien por hora,Eriol viendo el silencio que los inundaba optó por hablar.  
  
Eriol-entonces Shaoran tambien podría invitar a...  
  
Tomo..-siento haberme demorado.-decía sonriente,llevaba pantalones blancos cortos y una camiseta amarilla sin asillas con adornos violetas,que hacía que se le viera el bañador.  
  
Al ver quien más se encontraba con Eriol se sorprendió y fué corriendo a Sakura susurrándole al oído.  
  
Tomo..-¡¡que alegría!!......¿Eriol te hechó una mano?  
  
Saku..-¡¡solo somos amigos!!.  
  
Tomo..-vaya que lástima.  
  
Saku..-¡¡oooyyeeee!!-ella gritó,Eriol y Shaoran la observaron sonprendidos,Sakura enrojeció y se levantó-¡¡Me voy a casa!!.....nos..nos vemos a las tres en el cruce.-se fué caminando con tranquilidad intentando ocultar su nerviosismo.  
  
Saku..-¡¡aahh!!...se me olvidaba - volteó hacia Tomoyo -¿Tu vendrás con Eriol al lago?..es a las tres.  
  
Tomo..-¡¡que bien!!...así que vamos a ir todos al lago-sonrió a Sakura- convencí a Eriol para que me acompañara,no me gustaba que se quedara solo en esta mansión.  
  
Saku..-Yo vine tambien por mi hermano Touya,quiere que vaya Nakuru.  
  
Eriol-¿has dicho Touya?.-Sakura sonrió.  
  
Eriol-entonces no faltará Keroberos,niYue.  
  
Saku..-podrás recordar con ellos los viejos tiem...-Sakura se calló y lo miró seriamente,aquella presencia se parecía al del antiguo amo Claw,pero definitivamente había algo que la hacía diferente.  
  
Shao..-¡¡Si me disculpaís!!...tengo que preparar lo necesario-despues de mirar colorado a Sakura-¡¡A..adi..adios!!.-Se marchó como siempre,corriendo. Tomoyo se volvió a acercar a Sakura y le dijo en secreto.  
  
Tomo..-tienes que venir a mi casa...tenemos que conseguirte el mejor bañador...recuerda que Shaoran.....  
  
Saku..-¡¡¡pe..pero Tomoyo!!!-Sakura se sonrojó,Eriol la escuchó y la miraba divertido.  
  
Tomo..-¡¡Hoy es tu día!!...bueno Eriol....parece que tendremos que retrasar la salida....hasta las tres.  
  
Saku..-así que pensabaís ir vosotros solitos...(¬ o¬)-dijo en voz baja mirando a Tomoyo de reojo.  
  
Tomo..-oye...que yo ya sabía que tú tambien ibas...solo nos adelantaríamos un poco.  
  
Saku..-disimula...¡¡mjmjmj!!.-Eriol seguía interesado en saber que murmuraban,Tomoyo se empezaba a sentir incómoda temiendo que escuchara los cuchicheos que había comenzado Sakura.Tomoyo se despidió saludando con la mano mientras dejaba a Sakura con la palabra en la boca,que observaba con cierto enojo como se marchaba.  
  
Eriol llevaba todo el rato en silencio contemplando a Sakura,las sinuosas curvas de su cuerpo eran realmente sensuales,a veces no podía evitar fijarse más de la cuenta en su delantera,se sentía un poco salidito de tono,pero sabía que no era el único chico del instituto que se fijaba en aquella despampanante silueta.Despues de pocos segundos desvió la vista,sabía que aquello estaba prohibido para él.Pues el corazón de Sakura pertenecía a Shaoran,era mejor no mirar más de la cuenta,por si acaso.  
  
Aunque Eriol miraba con calma la ventana,seguro de que Sakura seguía siendo inocente como de niña.Sakura recordó lo que le había dicho su padre sobre los mirones,se dió cuenta de como la observó Eriol hacía unos instantes,ella no pudo evitar sentir que tenía el control,tampoco pudo evitar hacer un comentario.Eriol la volvió a mirar extrañado por el silencio de Sakura,una leve sonrisa en los labios de ella,lo volvieron dudoso.  
  
Saku..-hace tiempo...-Eriol la miró sorprendido.  
  
Eriol-¿que?  
  
Saku..-hace tiempo que me obserbas.-Sakura sonrió más,los ojos de Eriol se entrecerraron,hundió levemente las cejas,estaba pensativo,reflexionando sobre la extraña actitud de Sakura,se preguntaba el por que de esas insinuasiones.  
  
Eriol-¡¡¿Es posible?!!-Eriol no se lo podía creer.  
  
Saku..-¿Te parezco atractiva?-sonrió angelicalmente,como una niña,Eriol no contestaba,al sentir un ligero temblor se levantó y se acercó a ella con una sonrisa maliciosa.  
  
Eriol-no soy el único....Sakura.-su hermoso pelo azul marino contrastaba con aquella hermosa piel albina y aquellos persuasivos ojos gris violáceo,junto con la perfecta elegancia y armonía de su musculoso cuerpo,resultaron embriagantes para Sakura,que a pesar de amar a Shaoran,no pudo evitar perder el habla por unos momentos.Ahora sentía como la misteriosa y atractiva atmósfera de Eriol la inundaban por unos segundos,y la hacían sentir perder el control.Al volver en sí lo miró fijamente con sus ojos esmeralda.  
  
Saku..-¿Estás usando algún tipo de magia?-parecía enojada.  
  
Eriol-no...pero creo que tú sí.  
  
Saku..-mentiroso.-Eriol la miró enojado.  
  
Eriol-no has contestado a mi pregunta...pero no te engaño...por cierto¿A que tipo de magia te refieres?.-Sakura se sorprendió.  
  
Saku..-no he usado tampoco ningún tipo de magia.-Eriol salió de la sala de estar,dando la espalda a Sakura.  
  
Eriol-¡aaap!...te falta responder a la otra pregunta.-dijó con la mirada perdida.  
  
Saku..-¿que magia crees que estoy usando yo?-se cruzó de brazos y luego se volvió a colocar en frente de Eriol,Sakura frunjió el ceño.  
  
Eriol-mjmj.....si te molesta responderme...solo dímelo.-dijo burlonamente.  
  
Sakura se enfadó realmente,desconfiaba de que Eriol no huviera usado su magia y a veces fuera tan insoportable,ella sintió su mano temblar y apretó el puño diciendo para sí ( Calma Sakura,no vale la pena...si no lo quiere reconocer..ayá él.).  
  
Saku..-¡¡No discutiré más!!-Eriol la miró preocupado,mientras veía como se alejaba.  
  
Eriol-¿Quieres quedarte a almorzar?.-Sakura frenó en seco.  
  
Saku..-¿como?..-luego lo miró seriamente.  
  
Eriol-ya es la hora....y creo que se te haría tarde al llegar a tu casa...querida Sakura-su sonrisa se volvió galante y le tomó la mano suavemente.  
  
Saku..-...(¬_¬)....eres bastante rarito.-Eriol la miró seriamente.  
  
Eriol-lo siento.-Sakura le dirijió una graciosa sonrisa y aceptó tranquilamente,alejó la mano de Eriol y se fué directa al comedor,luego telefoneó a Tomoyo para avisarle de que no iría a su casa.  
  
Rubi Moon se acercó a Eriol un poco preocupada.  
  
Eriol-¿que quieres?-estaba colocado de espaldas pero había sentido a Rubi Moon,que se sorprendió.  
  
Rubi..-solo digo queee...hacía tiempo que no teníamos invitados..-Eriol la miró.  
  
Rubi..-...( º_ º )bueno no era eso a lo que me refería...¿utilizastes tus poderes para atraer a Shaoran y Sakura a la mansión?  
  
Eriol-mjmjm..ni yo mismo lo huviera planeado mejor-luego se dirijió en calma hacia el comedor.-Solo me enfadé con vosotros.Te aseguro que no intervine entre esos dos.  
  
Rubi..-¿Por que llegas tan tarde a veces?-veía como Eriol se alejaba-Spinel y yo estamos muy preocupadas.-Eriol se paró,el brillo de sus ojos vibró,parecía que tenía ganas de llorar.Despues de suspirar,su mirada volvió a su antiguo atractivo intelectual.  
  
Rubi..-¿Eriol?.....¡¡perdón!!....amo Claw.  
  
Eriol-fuí aaaa....cenar a casa de Tomoyo,y me quedé hasta muy tarde.  
  
Rubi..-¿Y las otras noches?  
  
Eriol-¡¡¡no ocurre nada!!!....¡¡¡deja de preguntar!!!-Eriol se puso echo una furia,Rubi Moon ahora se sentía más triste por lo que le sucedía a su amo.-¡¡¡Estoy bien!!!.  
  
Rubi..-...no lo....¡ay!  
  
Eriol-¡¡Silencio!!-su rápido gesto asustó a Rubi Moon,que al ver el estado en el que se encontraba,decidió dejarlo en paz.  
  
Eriol-¡¡espera!!.-Rubí lo miró curiosa.-esta tarde iremos al lago con la familia Kinomoto,entre otras...Sakura me informó de que Touya quiere que vayas.  
  
Rubi..-¿Touya?.....(O _O¡ )-Eriol todavía seguía un poco molesto a sí que se marchó,sin pronunciar uno de sus típicos acertijos. _____________________________________________________________________  
  
Touya había terminado de almorzar,y ayudaba a su padre con la merienda.Estaba entretenido untando los panes de mantequilla,mientas el señor Kinomoto los rellenaba con diferentes ingredientes.El padre le echaba un vistazo de vez en cuando a la actitud de Touya,parecía más ensimismado que otras veces.(Touya:me pregunto que estará haciendo esa mocosa en casa de Eriol....¿como no me dijo nada?...grgrgrg..¿Serán solo amigos?)  
  
Tou..-¡¡AAYYY!!.  
  
Padre-¿Como es posible que te cortes untando el pan de man..? ¡¡DIINDOOONG!!.  
  
Padre-cúrate ese corte...yo abriré.  
  
Era Yukito,que se había adelantado a su casa para echar una mano con la merienda,saludó cortesmente,como es típico en él y entró.Se quedó ayudando al señor Kinomoto con las cebollas.  
  
Touya se encontraba en el baño,aplicándose un poco de mercurio,luego se vendó,el corte no había sido muy profundo,pero sangraba un poco por debajo del pulgar. Mientras veía su reflejo en el espejo,entrecerró su profunda mirada,su piel morena resaltaba el brillo de sus ojos.(Touya : debo preguntar a Sakura que relación tiene con ese misterioso chico,a veces a llegado llorando a casa...me pregunto si será por su causa...Eriol tiene una expresión demasiado frívola,no creo que sea el adecuado para el monstruo.)Touya bajó a saltos las escaleras,creyendo que la que había llegado era su hermana Sakura,iba dispuesto a preguntarle que relación llevaba con Eriol.  
  
Padre-vaya Yukito..(·_ · ¡)...tu si que sabes como preparar samwichs - veía como terminaba de rellenar uno de más de medio metro de altura.  
  
Yuki..-si le parece demasiado puedo com.....  
  
Tou..-¡¡¿Donde has estado monstruo?!!.-preguntaba enojado.  
  
Yuki..-Así que ahora quieres llamarme de esa forma.-dijo sonriente.  
  
Padre-¿ya quieres discutir incluso con "el amable de Yukito"?.-Touya se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada avegonzado.  
  
Yuki..-No se moleste señor Kinomoto..(^-^) me gusta ser amable.-dijo sonriente.  
  
Padre-no seas modesto(^_^).-dijo tambien sonriente.  
  
Tou..-tal para cual.  
  
Yuki y padre-¿Decías?-extrañados,fijando la mirada en Touya.  
  
Tou..-¡¡digo que!!..(-_-!)...¡oooh si!..prepararé el maletero del coche- salió deprisa de la casa. ___________________________________________________________________  
  
Ya todos reunidos en el camping ayudaban a colocar las cosas en el cesped,hacía un día bastante soleado.La señora Daedoyi,madre de Tomoyo,tambien se encontraba con ellos.  
  
Sakura estaba muy alegre,llevaba la ropa necesaria puesta cuando fué a casa de Eriol,por eso no tenía prisa en volver a su casa.Le chiflaba nadar en aquel bello lugar,se reía a carcajadas con Tomoyo,mientras habrían el manto para el picnic,mientras la tela bajaba lentamente produciendo elegantes arrugas movidas por el viento,Shaoran sonrojado fijaba su mirada en el manto que se acercaba lentamente para apoyarse en el suelo y como pasaba por delante de Sakura,mostrando de nuevo poco a poco su bella figura,todo en ella era irresistible,aquellos encantadores cabellos rubios de un dorrado oscuro que daban ganas de acariciar,aquellos grandes ojos verdes que una vez que lo atrapaban,lo obligaban a mirarla sin ni siquiera parpadear.Shaoran estaba nervioso,y decidió sentarse en el tronco del árbol que lo acojió con su sombra,tenía los labios levemente abiertos,parecía querer llamar a Sakura,él joven respiró profundamente mientras cerraba los ojos y subía la cabeza apoyándola en el tronco.A medio metro se encontraba Eriol,sentado en el mismo árbol,llevaba un suéter negro a media manga,encima un juego de chaleco y pantalon blancos,su atractiva mirada observaba el brillo del sol en el lago,podía escuchar el roce de las olas en la orilla,el viento movía placidamente su hermoso pelo negro azulado,a través del cual sus ojos vibraban al ver el verdor de aquellas aguas.  
  
Eriol recordó a Sakura bañándose en un lugar parecido a aquel,despues de unos instantes de placer,Eriol apretó la mirada(Eriol:será más prudente si me marcho cuando Sakura decida darse un baño...tendré que hacer siempre lo mismo hasta que me acostumbre a tanta belleza...y más ahora que Shaoran ha ....)  
  
Shao..-¡ahora me va a costar mucho más decírselo!.-suspiró.  
  
Eriol-mjmjmj....cuanta paciencia tendrá que tener Sakura contigo-decía burlonamente.  
  
Shao..-....(¡¡¡o_O!!!)......¡¡¡YOOO BUEENO!!.-sus mejillas se pusieron al rojo vivo,hundió la cabeza ocultando sus ojos con el abundante cabello.  
  
Eriol-mjmjm..la verdad es que no sé por que te sonrojas tanto.-decía con la mirada maliciosa.  
  
Shao..-¡¡¿eh?!!..¡no sé a que te refieres!-decía molesto.  
  
Eriol-Sakura no es la que ha escuchado lo que acabas de decir-seguía sonriente.  
  
Shao..-¡¡¿que..que que?!!-Shaoran se calmó,y lo miró seriamente-¡Te gusta burlarte!..sabes perfectamente...que acabas de mencionar a Sakura,por eso me he sonrojado...además no esperaba que estuvi....  
  
Eriol-¡¡pero insisto.!!..(^_^)-Shaoran lo miró extrañado.  
  
Eriol-supongo que estás demasiado enojado como para entenderme.-Eriol se pudo de pie.  
  
Yukito lo estaba escuchando todo,siempre había tenido interés por escuchar las conversaciones de la reencarnación del antiguo mago Claw. Shaoran se comenzaba a impacientar al ver que Eriol se iba lo agarró del brazo,Eriol se dió la vuelta rápido,creyendo que quizás lo despachara con un puñetazo.  
  
Shao..-¡¡estoy harto de tanto misterio!!...¿como que me sonrojo cuando tú ...?-Shaoran lo miró sorprendido,luego su mirada se puso seria-tengo claros mis sentimientos hacia Sakura,la prueba es que cuando tu apareces...solo me sonrojo cuando la mencionas o sé que te refieres a ella.-Eriol volvió a sonnreír.  
  
Eriol-cierto.-Shaoran lo miró de reojo.  
  
Shao..-perdona la pregunta..pero..¡siento hacértela!..¡¿vale?!.-Eriol parecía más alegre que nunca.-es que creo que itentabas confundirme por queee.  
  
Eriol-pregunta-dijo cortesmente.  
  
Shao..-.....¿hacia que sexo te decantas tú?-Eriol sabía que se la podía hacer por su misteriosa forma de decir las cosas,pero aquello definitivamente lo enojó.Eriol frunjió al ceño.  
  
Shao..-oye es que tienes..(¿· )-al ver la mirada de Eriol se calló.  
  
Eriol-..veo que no te has calmado todavía( · _ ·*)...intentaré hablar claro.-Shaoran puso empeño en escucharlo de nuevo.  
  
Eriol-tu sonrojo de cuando hablo sobre Sakura se debe a que no confías en mí.  
  
Shao..-no puedo confiar en alguien que se burla de mis sentimientos.  
  
Eriol-oye...lo siento...pero no lo puedo evitar,realmente solo me burlo de tu comportamiento.-Shaoran seguía enfadado y se cruzó de brazos,esa actitud impacientó a Eriol,que decidió irse con los demás al picnic.Shaoran lo volvió a mirar pero Eriol no se encontraba en el mismo lugar.  
  
Shao..-espera...-pero Eriol continuaba alejándose-¡¡Eriol!!.-el mago se volteó.  
  
Eriol-sii..-respondió sin mirar.  
  
Shao..-ha pasado mucho tiempo...¿no te parece que eres un poco exijente?.  
  
Eriol-no pretendo ser tu amigo del alma precisamente.-decía desganado.-solo digo que me tratas como a un completo desconocido.  
  
Shao..-¡eeh!...buenooo.-Shaoran sonrió un poco-¿Amigos?.-decía mientras extendía una de sus manos,Eriol lo miró extrañado.  
  
Shao..-¿ocurre algo?.  
  
Eriol-mjmjm...y yo que me consideraba anticuado.-dijo divertido.  
  
Shao..-¡¿eh?!  
  
Eriol-¡mjmj!..jeje..¡anda!...¡¡choca esos cinco amigo!!.  
  
Ambos terminaron riendo alegremente,comenzaron su amistad desde cero.Yukito se sintió feliz y decidió dejarlos solos sin que huvieran notado su presencia.Luego se marchó Eriol con los demás dejando solo a Shaoran. Mientras los demás habían terminado de colocar la comida.  
  
Sra.Dae...-fijaos que calor hace...me estan entrando unas ganas de bañarme.  
  
esta frase animó a todos los demás del grupo,Nakuru fué la primera en desvestirse y luego Touya,le siguió Yukito y Tomoyo,y así hasta que quedaron todos en bañador. Tomoyo chapoteaba alegremente con su madre y Sakura,que habían iniciado un pequeño juego en el agua.  
  
Nakuru,que no se había bañado se sentó entre medio de Yukito y Touya en la orilla del lago,Touya la miró de reojo,Nakuru le había dado un pequeño empujóncito para caber en el hueco:  
  
Tou..-¿Por que siempre tienes que ser tan impertinente?.-Nakuru lo agarró del brazo y lo miró seriamente.  
  
Naku..-asi que que querías que viniera para nada-Yukito miraba resignado.  
  
Tou..-¿Mi padre fué el que insinuó que te invitara?...-Nakuru le pellizcó el brazo,a Touya le tintineaba la ceja.  
  
Tou..-¡¡¡Me estás hartando!!!.-Nakuru sonrió.  
  
Naku..-la verdad es que tampoco le dí mucha importancia.  
  
Tou..-¡¡¿Y por que me has pellizcado?!!  
  
Naku..-por que estoy harta de intentar caerte bien.-Touya le clavó una mirada demoniaca.-( "_ " )Tengo ganas de bañarme pero estoy esperando por vosotros.  
  
Tou..-¡te aburres por que quieres.!..  
  
Naku..-...(* ¬· _ ¬·)como gustes....  
  
Nakuru cojió del brazo a Yukito y lo levantó con ella,luego lo forzó a tirarse al agua,aunque a Yukito no le hacía mucha gracia probar el agua fría tan rápido,prefería introducirse desde la parte menos onda.  
  
Sakura no estaba con Tomoyo se había alejado nadando y salió hacia la dirección en la que había visto dirijirse a Shaoran,buscándolo para decirle que se uniera al baño.  
  
Naku..-valla...tienes fuerza cuando quieres..Yukito.  
  
Yuki..-¿de verdad es lo que quieres?...(^-^)  
  
Naku..-mjmjmj...¡Porfa!-Touya se levantó echo una furia.  
  
Tou..-Déja en paz a Yuki.. -decía apretando uno de los brazos de Nakuru.  
  
Naku..-¡¡Me haces daño!!-Touya apartó arrepentido su mano al ver la expresión de dolor de Nakuru.  
  
Tou..-lo siento..(¬-¬) ..-Nakuru volvió a sonreir y se abalanzó sobre Yukito de nuevo.  
  
Naku..-¡¡No seas tan aburrido!!.-Touya esta vez se enfadó de verdad y separó ambos brazos de Nakuru que cojían a Yukito.  
  
Tou..-¡¡Estáte quieta!!..-decía mientras volteaba a Nakuru hacia él rapidamente,ella lo miró sorprendida.  
  
Naku..-¡¡¡¡Suéltame!!!!......-Yukito aguantaba la risa.  
  
Pero Touya la apretaba más por los hombros empeñado en calmarla,Nakuru se sacudía intentando liberarse.Ella movió uno de sus pies para hacerle la sancadilla a Touya,pero él con agilidad logró virar sus intenciones provocando que la que se cayera fuera ella.Nakuru cayó de espaldas hacia Yukito,y llevándoselo a él por delante comenzaron a acercarse tambaleándose hasta la orilla del lago,Yukito al ver el agua fría desde tan cerca se transformó por instinto en Yue,Nakuru se transformó en Rubi Moon para frenar la caída,pero sus alas de mariposa chocaron con Yue que se encontraba detrás.Todo acabó con Yue encima de Rubi Moon,acostados en el suelo. Touya estaba rabiando con la escenita.  
  
Tou..-¡¡Abrid los ojos de una vez!!..  
  
Yue los abrió primero,se quedó anonalado Rubi Moon estaba cerca muy cerca, Rubi Moon sentía unos cálidos labios ajenos a los suyos parados en su boca,abrió los ojos de par en par,estaba sorprendida,sus bellos ojos al abrirlos se cruzaron al primer instante con los de Yue,que la observaba con asombro.Uno sentía el poder embriagante del otro que les proporcionaba la luna.  
  
Yue se incorporó rapidamente,luego Rubi Moon,que se había sonrojado un poco. Yue se sentía nervioso.  
  
Yue-¡¡lo..lo sien...lo siento mu..mucho!!.-Nakuru bajó la cabeza.  
  
Rubi...-¡no importa!..no creo que pueda enamorarme.-Yue la miró fijamente,sabía que había sido un accidente pero no estaba tan seguro de las palabras de Rubi Moom. Yue luego se fijó en Touya,se dió cuenta de que lo miraba con cierto desprecio.  
  
Rubi..-¡Touya ha sido un accidente!.-Touya caminó hacia Rubi Moon y se paró en frente de ella,clavando sus penetrantes y bellos ojos directos a su vista.  
  
Rubi..-¿que piens..?...Touya...-por extraño que parezca los ojos de Touya la miraban enternecidos,y con un intenso brillo.  
  
Yue recobró su forma humana y se extrañó de la actitud de Touya.  
  
Rubi..-...( ·=_ ·= ?)...... ¿Touya?.  
  
Todos los que estaban en la piscina tambien se habían dado cuenta del espectáculo y comenzaban a reírse.Por suerte los dos guardianes lograron transformarse a tiempo antes de ser descubiertos por la madre de Tomoyo. ____________________________________________________ CONTINUARÁ 


	4. CeLoS

CAPRICHOSO CORAZÓN  
  
CAPÍTULO IV (Celos)  
  
Eriol se había alejado bastante,no tenía la más mínima intención de bañarse y mucho menos con Sakura delante.  
  
El viento sopló de nuevo y Eriol levantó la vista,frente a él un inmenso pino,tan majestuoso,que hasta la fortaleza del Mago Claw se debilitaba al contemplarlo.Eriol se sentó entre la oscuridad que le proporcionaban sus nobles raíces,de alguna forma quería sentirse acojido.El joven siempre le había tenido un gran aprecio a su madre,era la única familia que había tenido,aunque no solo se trataba del amor materno,Eriol siempre había sentido que le faltaba algo,e inconcientemente lo buscaba sin hallarlo jamás.Esos recuerdos y aquella soledad a la que se aferraba,lo alejaban del resto del mundo algunas veces,dando escaza importancia a los demás sentimientos que se encontraban en su corazón guardándolos con cándado de oro.  
  
La brisa continuaba traspasando gentilmente la hierba,Sakura corría y corría pero ya se estaba cansando de buscar a Shaoran,cerró los ojos mientras se pasaba su brazo por la frente para limpiarse un poco el sudor,pues estaba agotada de tanto buscar a Shaoran,aún se encontraba en bañador.  
  
Eriol que continuaba sentado,se la encontró frente a él.La piel amelocotonada de Sakura brillaba aún más con el leve sudor que desprendían los poros de su piel,su hermosa melena ondulaba maliciosamente su delicada y atlética figura a los ojos de Eriol,que boquiabierto se centraba en el espectáculo que había intentado evitar.Sakura al verlo corrió hacia él.  
  
Saku..-¡¿Sabes donde se encuentra Shaoran?!-Eriol estaba sujeto a las perfectas y sensuales piernas que tenía delante.Ella al verlo un poco raro,sonrió de nuevo.  
  
Saku..-lo buscaba para que se viniera a divertir con los demás...la verdad es que pensaba que tú ya estarías dándote un baño.-Eriol reaccionó.  
  
Eriol-La verdad es que....debe estar más cerca del lago que tú.-mientras se levantaba.  
  
Saku..-¡¡jejeje!!....valla- chascó los dedos -...(-^_^-)...entonces debe estar buscándome a mí,si ha regresado.  
  
Eriol-pareces muy animada.  
  
Saku..-¡¡Y quien no lo va a estar!!..(--^o^--) - gritó de alegría extendiendo los brazos.  
  
Eriol-¡¡Tranquila!!-esa actitud le pareció un poco estúpida al principio,pero luego la intentó comprender de otra manera y comenzó a reírse,Sakura parpadeaba fascinada.  
  
Saku..-Como te decía antes.  
  
Eriol-¡¿Que?!-la expresión le cambió por completo y hundió la cabeza.  
  
Saku..-Eres.........bastante rarito-Eriol la miró sorprendido,lentamente le cambió su aspecto frívolo a una sonrisa encantadora,elegante y sincera consigo mismo,con los sentimientos que en ese momento quería mostrar desde su corazón.  
  
Saku..-no entiendo..es la primera vez que te veo..sonreir de ese modo.  
  
Eriol-mmm....supongo.-su sonrisa desapareció y apartó la vista de Sakura.  
  
Saku..-mjmjmj.....que mono...te vistes tan lindo...¡deberías sonreír más a menudo!.  
  
Eriol-¿siempre eres tan emotiva?....Querida Sakura.-su mirada era malévola, mientras le sonreía burlonamente.  
  
Saku..-¡¡Eres insoportable!!...( - *)  
  
Eriol-no entiendo..es la primera vez que te veo...  
  
Saku..-enojarme de ese modo....¡No hace falta que te enrrolles!.-  
  
Eriol-mjmj..no te han dicho que es de mala educación interrum...  
  
Saku..-¡¡Bla..bla!!-se cruzó de brazos y apartó la mirada de Eriol,murmurando-No sé como Tomoyo te puede aguantar.  
  
Eriol-mjmjmj...con que un angelito.-su atractiva mirada se centró en Sakura,ella no lo veía,estaba demasiado molesta como para dirijirle la palabra. Eriol aprovechó unos segundos para observarla fijamente de nuevo,en cuanto Sakura centró sus ojos verdes con aquellos claveles,como pestañas.  
  
Eriol-Será mejor que regresemos......los demas prodrían preocuparse. El mago se dirijió al lago,Sakura lo siguió,Eriol prefirió mantener el silencio. ____________________________________________________________________  
  
Efectivamente,Shaoran la estaba buscando junto a Touya,su hermano estaba bastante molesto,pues se había fijado en que tampoco Eriol estaba con ellos.  
  
Tou..-¿que estarán haciendo esos dos solos?...(¬¬)  
  
Shao..-¡solos!.....¿como has dicho?.  
  
Tou..-todos los demás estan nadando alegremente....por cierto..¿Por que has regresado desde tan lejos?.-Shaoran seguía mirando a su alrededor sin poner importancia a lo que decía.  
  
Tou..-Entiendo...quizás despues de todo.....te brinde una pequeña ayuda para acercarse a mi hermana.-Shaoran estaba quieto como una estatua,sus mejillas al rojo vivo.  
  
Tou..-¡increíble!-decía al ver la expresión de Shaoran-bueno sigamos buscando.  
  
Shao..-¡¡eee!!.(-º _º-¡¡)..¡¡si..si..!!. Tomoyo veía como se alejaban.Tambien estaba bastante preocupada por Sakura y Eriol,ya era la hora de la merienda y aún no regresaban,y todos se comenzaban a vestir pues había empezado a hacer un poco de frío.  
  
Tomo...-Yue.  
  
Yuki..-dime.  
  
Tomo..-el tiempo está empeorando.-Yuki dirijió la vista con ella al cielo.  
  
Yuki.-tienes razón...creo que va ha continuar empeorando.  
  
Tomo..-¡¡Y Sakura y Eriol no han vuelto,¿los encontrarán?¡¡.  
  
Yuki-Seguro que Shaoran se esforzará en que así sea....y parece que va a haber una tormenta.-aprovechando que la madre de Tomoyo no se encontraba por allí se tranformó a en Yue y voló rapidamente hacia Rubi Moon,que se estaba preocupando por su amo.  
  
Rubi..-La tormenta se ha formado muy rápido..he visto los primeros rayos en la lejanía.  
  
Yue..-¡¡Rubi!!.  
  
Rubi..-Eriol sabrá cuidar de Sakura y Shaoran ya tiene unos poderes mágicos bastante desarrollados....no te preocupes.-Yue miró al cielo de nuevo,luego se calmó.  
  
Yue-será mejor que no se adentre más gente en el bosque a buscar a esos dos.  
  
Rubi..-Espero que Touya esté bien......¿Acompañó a Shaoran?  
  
Yue-sí. ___________________________________________________________  
  
Había comenzado a llover hacía un buen rato,Sakura y Eriol corrían al lago resguardados por la carta escudo.  
  
Saku..-no debimos habernos refugiado en aquella cueva...ahora estarán desesperados por encontrarnos-Eriol parecía preocupado.  
  
Eriol-¡Sakura!....deberíamos regresar a la cueva...la carta escudo no protege del frío.  
  
Saku..-¡no me importa!...si quieres regresa a ella...¡Yo quiero reunirme con Shaoran!.  
  
Eriol-se que estás enfadada conmigo....pero al menos deja que...  
  
Saku..-¡ni hablar!...-le dirijió la mirada llena de valor,Eriol la miró muy enojado.  
  
Eriol-por lo general no suelo hacer esto..pero tu me has obligado.-Sakura lo miró asustada.  
  
Eriol sabía que el tiempo que tardaba en invocar el hechizo del sueño podría darle tiempo a Sakura para huír.  
  
Saku..-¡¡Suéltamee!!...(somos los únicos que estamos separados del resto...Shaoran podría tener una idea equivocada y tambien los demás.- protestaba mientras Eriol,la sentaba en una roca de la cueva.La había arrastrado forzadamente hasta la cueva llevándola en brazos.  
  
Eriol-¡¡LLAMA!!-Sakura había dejado de temblar,se encojió en una esquina alejada de Eriol,avergonzada de encontrarse en bañador,pues no le hacía mucha gracia la forma que tenía de mirarla a veces.  
  
Saku..-No debí haber sido tan orgullosa....¡¡uff!!...( · ·¡)ahora Eriol podría pensar otra cosa de mí debido a la insinuasiones de la otra vez.  
  
Eriol-¿Que estás murmurando?..-mirándola de reojo..- Sakura sonrió disimuladamente.  
  
Eriol-no te das cuenta de que Shaoran se sentiría peor.......!!!si regresas constipada¡¡¡.-decía enojado,miraba furioso a Sakura,sus atractivos ojos brillaban de furor. Sakura lo miró timidamente,luego con la mirada triste observaba la llama mágica.  
  
Saku..-¿No conoces algún conjuro para acabar con esta tormenta?.  
  
Eriol-¡que impaciente eres!.-Sakura lo miró enojada,A fuera se podían oír algunos relámpagos.  
  
Saku..-¡así que puedes hacerlo!.-El rostro de Eriol se calmó y la contempló dulcemente.  
  
Saku..-¡¡Oye!!....deja de burlarte de ese modo.  
  
Eriol-no me burlo.-su mirada se había vuelto misteriosa,se había vuelto más persistente,con una malicia que parecía ocultar unos sentimientos realmente profundos y una ternura sin precedentes,tan poderosa que hasta Sakura sin mirarlo podía sentir la presencia de aquellos atractivos ojos violeta grisáceo,que se hallaban en aquella hermosa piel albina.  
  
Saku..-¡¡¡eeeh!!!...¡¡Eriol!!...dime si puedes o no.  
  
Eriol-no es bueno cambiar las condiciones climáticas.-Eriol seguía persistente-Realmente debes amar a Shaoran...sé que estás muy preocupada por él..querida Sakura.  
  
Eriol no tenía ni idea de como se sentía Sakura en aquellos momentos,para ella era una situación realmente comprometida,definitivamente no volvería a alejarse para buscar a alguien con un bañador como única ropa.  
  
Saku..-no vuelvas a decirme "querida Sakura"- decía en voz baja - has cambiado,tú no eres el Eriol que yo conocía,pensé que te sentías un poco incómodo por el tiempo que había pasado cuando nos volvimos a ver,pero está claro que te gusta burlarte de mí.  
  
Eriol-Sakura..  
  
Saku..-No pienso hablar de Shaoran contigo...jamás pensé querer decir esto ha alguien....pero quiero que sepas..que necesito que te alejes de mí.....no puedo ni mirarte a la cara..¡¡me tienes harta.!!-Sakura luego lo miró fijamente-¡¡me das lástima!!.  
  
Eriol-Sakura yo no quería hacerte daño....  
  
Saku..-todo lo que me dices me suena a burla..ya no puedo evitarlo...-Eriol se acercó a ella.  
  
Eriol-cálmate...yo solo pretendo...-Eriol la miró sorprendido.-entiendo-Sin más se volvió alejar mientras se apoyaba en un rincón de la entrada de la cueva,parecía querer llorar,estaba completamente desesperado,Sakura por primera vez era testigo de su sufrimiento.  
  
Saku..-no te puedo entender...nunca - lo miró sorprendida mientras parpadeaba del asombro - nunca te había visto...pareces amargado.  
  
Eriol-¡¡Que te importa!!-salió corriendo de la cueva,la tormenta se había ido. El mago volvió a recuperar su actitud frívola,había un gran silencio hasta que se oyó cantar el primer pajarillo.  
  
Sakura oyó unas voces conocidas y salió corriendo más tarde. ______________________________________________________________  
  
Rubi Moon lo observó en silencio,Yue tenía un aspecto bastante intelectual cuando se ponía serio,era muy difícil averiguar lo que pensaba a pesar de conocer su vida.Sus hermosos ojos de hielo estaban fijos en el lago,el viento producía elegantes ondas en la superficie,tan elegantes como Yue,su pelo era tan blanco que a veces se confundía con el color de su traje.Toda su blancura y serenidad ,junto a aquella nocturna mirada,lo convertían en una criatura mística.  
  
Yue-Rubi Moon...- estaba en una posición erguida,con ambas piernas un poco separadas,y de brazos cruzados,perdiendo su mirada en el horizonte,el pelo ondeaba su amplia espalda.  
  
Al ver que no respondía Yue la miró,Rubi Moon le sonrió.  
  
Rubi..-continua..te escucho.  
  
Yue-Creo que Touya oculta algo....creo que te quiere..pero le cuesta reconocerlo.-Rubi lo miró con asombro.  
  
Rubi..-lo siento pero.....¿oye?...Bromeas..¿no?  
  
Yue-lo peor de todo es que es tan testarudo como la timidez de Shaoran cuando se encuentra a Sakura......quizás deberías alejarte de él por un tiempo....sino tiene con quien discutir acabará por ir a buscarte.-Rubi Moon lo miró resignada.  
  
Rubi..-Oye...¡jeje!-forzando su sonrisa,Yue se extrañó.  
  
Yue-dime.  
  
Rubi..-creo que no me estás tomando en cuenta.-Yue se llevó una mano a la cabeza.  
  
Yue-jeje...tiene razón-dijo sonriente como Yukito - disculpa.  
  
Rubi..-Tu eres el testarudo.  
  
Yue-¿Que?.  
  
Rubi..-tu relación con Touya es muy especial - luego su mirada se volvió misteriosa - me pregunto si todo el tiempo que llevas emparejándome con él....será por que intentas huír de lo que tú mismo sientes...de alguna maneraaa.....sientes que te quitas un peso de encima,como si Touyaaa ..ya se te huviera insinuado..mmmm...sí lo miramos por..otro aspecto...veamos  
  
Yue-oye..¡cálmate!..jeje...Rubi Moon.  
  
Rubi..-¿por que?-Yue parecía enojado.  
  
Yue-creo que tambien sacas conclusiones muy precipitadas.  
  
Rubi..-valla..lo siento..se me había olvidado que ese tipo de sentimiento a veces enoja a los humanos cuandooo...hay..¡¡espera un momento!!...me refiero a un tipo de amor queee...  
  
Yue-¡¡Te he dicho que lo dejes!!.  
  
Rubi..-en cuanto lo sepa podré pedirte que confíes en mí....así que déjame pensar..así...-Decía sonriente-un amor que nace entre personas del mismo sexo...la verdad es que no estoy muy enterada del tema yyyy-Yue le tapó la boca,observando a su alrededor vigilando que nadie los huviera escuchado,luego soltó a Rubi viendo que le costaba respirar.  
  
Rubi..-¡¡aaaayyy!!...¿te has vuelto loco?.  
  
Yue-baja la voz....hay ciertos asuntos que es mejor hablar en privado.- decía en secreto.  
  
Rubi..-¿Confías o no confías en mí?. En ese momento aparecían Shaoran y Touya ,junto a Sakura y Eriol. ____________________________________________________________  
  
Tomoyo estaba impaciente junto a su madre y el padre se Sakura,tenía entrelazados los dedos de piel perlada,y cada vez los apretaba con más fuerza por la angustia que sentía.Por unos instantes Tomoyo empezó a desconfiar de la tristeza que le mostraba su amiga hacia Shaoran.Se frotó delicadamente el flequillo alineado de su frente mientras esperaba alguna señal.Su madre notaba su impaciencia,sin embargo el padre de Sakura estaba tranquilo a diferencia de ellas dos o al menos lo aparentaba. Tomoyo se calmó un poco y reflexionó sobre lo que había acabado de dudar,volvía a sentirse segura del amor de Sakura por Shaoran.  
  
Madre-Cálmate cariño...por cierto...¿Crees que Sakura estará con aquel chico tan atractivo?.  
  
Tomo..-Ella estaba sola cuando la ví alejarse....no puedo asegurarte....  
  
Madre- Valla ese chico es realmente interesante....¡No se conoce a un guapo ingles todos los días!-Tomoyo la miró extrañada - ¡Tomoyo!..¿Estás preocupada por él?.  
  
Tomo..-Por mis dos amigos.....Madre procura hablar de esas cosas....-Tomoyo vió como le sonreía el padre de Sakura,acabó por sonrojarse.  
  
Madre - a ese muchacho lo has invitado varias veces a casa..¿Como se llamaba? -Tomoyo la miró resignada,sentía un escalofrío de verguenza ante el padre de Sakura.  
  
Tomo..-¡¿Como es posible que no los sepas?!-dijo con cara fúnebre.  
  
Padre-¡jeje!..mjmjmj...Eriol..¿cierto? - dirijió una sonrisa a la señora Daedoyi,que colorada hundió la cabeza,el padre de Sakura la miraba sorprendido.  
  
Padre - Sakura con un chico inglés..-murmuraba mientras aparecían con Shaoran,Touya,Yue y Rubi Moon. La Sra.Daedoyi no le quitaba la vista de encima a las dos criaturas mágicas,estás se habían despistado de recobrar sus formas humanas,y la Sra.Daedoyi por fin logró enterarse de lo que ya sospechaba hacía mas de seis años. Tomoyo corrió hacia Sakura alegremente,pero algo la hizo pararse en seco.  
  
Saku..-¿Tomoyo?....¿Por que sonríes de esa manera?  
  
Tomo..-mjmjmj......¡¡jajajaja!!...¡¡ay Sakura!!-su amiga la miraba asustada,luego volteó la cabeza hacia atrás y vió a Eriol con cara de pocos amigos.  
  
Saku..-no entiendo nada. Comenzaron a dirijirse hacia los automóviles pues el mal tiempo les había estropeado el día y toda la comida había quedado mojada,lo único que resultaba agradable al paladar fueron unas pocas manzanas que había traído Yukito.  
  
Eriol comenzaba a sentirse bastante incómodo,decidió adelantarse de los demás con unos cuantos pasos,pero le resultó inútil.  
  
Eriol - ¡¡¿Os importa dejar de vigilarme de esa forma?!!.-protestaba ante las opresoras miradas de Shaoran y Touya,que no le quitaban la vista de encima y se le habían pegado como lapas.  
  
Tomo..-¡se lo van a comer vivo!...mjmjmj - Sakura lo estaba flipando,Tomoyo no había dejado de reírse por todo el camino de regreso al igual que Yukito.La situación era muy embarazosa para Sakura,pues ella pronto conoció el motivo de aquella diversión.  
  
Eriol-¡Calmaos de una vez! - y tambien para el pobre Eriol,sabía que si intentaba dar explicaciones lo creerían menos .-¡¡Tal para cual!!-decía resignado.  
  
Tou..-¡¡Retira e..  
  
Padre-¿donde he oído eso yo antes?-decía sonriente.  
  
Yuki..-a mí tambien me suena.-Touya se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba a regañadientes al pobre Eriol,que se preparaba para el posible cuestionario,por si alguna vez se volviera a dirijir a casa de Sakura.  
  
Pronto llegaron a los aparcamientos,y cada uno buscó su propio camino,algunos se marchaban alegres y otros,no tan emocionados. _____________________________________________________________________  
  
Su mirada castaña se perdía en el blanco de la pared,aquella noche había cenado a duras penas,acostado en la cama,con una de sus manos se acariciaba el sensual vientre que se asomaba por la apertura de su pijama verde grisáceo,mientras que con la otra apoyaba su cabeza.Pensaba que ya era demasiado tiempo alejado de ella,pero aquellos ojos,aquella boquita de piñon,todo su ser le había penetrado hasta lo más hondo de su alma.Sabía su temor a confesarle aquellos sentimientos,la belleza de su amada empeoró la situación,y ahora un supuesto amigo que según él,lo más logico sería que se la arrebatara de los brazos,pues a su entender tendría muy pocas posibilidades de ganarle la batalla,que poco conocía lo que sucedió realmente.Lo que no sabía es que Sakura no iba a permitir que aquel suceso diera un vuelco al destino que ella esperaba.  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
Era un domingo como otro cualquiera.Ella llevaba unos tenis azules,unos vaqueros de campana con diversos adornos y una camisa de mangas largas blanca con rayas azules amarrada con un lazo,mostrando su cintura,y debajo un top de color rojo.Sakura ya había desayunado junto con toda su familia,aguantando las continuas batallitas de Touya y Kero,que a pesar de las advertencias de su padre no habían cesado,aunque esta vez resultaba un poco diferente,Sakura apoyaba a su hermano en todo lo que decía pues Kero se había zampado todos los dulces aquella tarde cuando se había quedado solo.  
  
Tou..-¡Vamos a tener que comprarte un bozal!-Kero no decía ni mu.  
  
Saku..-¡Por tu culpa me he tenido que comer estos cereales que ni me gustan!.-el guardían bajaba la cabeza avergonzado.  
  
Padre-¡Me tengo que ir!...¡Vuelvo pronto!-el padre de Sakura cerró tristemente la puerta,sus hijos no se habían dado ni por enterados. Sakura y Touya permanecían de brazos cruzados frunjiendo el ceño,Touya tenía unas ganas impresionantes de mandarle un puñetazo,Sakura por su parte no le dirijía la vista a Kero hacíendo que se sintiera ignorado.Kero subió llorando al cuarto de Sakura y se metió en la gabeta que había tomado como habitación.  
  
Tou..- ¡¡ese peluche me tiene más que harto!!.  
  
Saku..-quizás tomó como venganza no haberlo invitado al lago.  
  
Tou..-Creo que el antiguo mago Claw lo tenía bastante mimadito.  
  
Saku..-Kero es muy orgulloso...jeje - decía excusándose.  
  
Tou..-Monstruo te lo digo en serio...vas a tener que mejorar su comportamiento.- Sakura sonrió a su hermano,luego muy orgullosa se alejó de él danzando como una modelo y dándose la vuelta.  
  
Saku..-¿Te parece está figurita la de un monstruo?-decía chuleándose,su hermano la miró por unos instantes y se sonrojó virando la cabeza a un lado.  
  
Saku..-Vaya...¡ja!...Tomoyo tenía razón.-Touya cojió su chaqueta negra y se la colgó al hombro,luego abrió la puerta.  
  
Tou..-Procura que no se te suba el ego a la cabeza.- y despues de cerrar la puerta con fuerza se marchó.Sakura sentía que se había quitado un gran peso de encima,luego sonrió malévolamente(Sakura: ¡¡jeje!!....de paso me he librado de que me pregunte por Eriol.......de momento conseguí alejar sus sospechas).  
  
Saku..-creo que se me olvida algo...-Sakura miró a la ventana y una ligera alegría apareció por su rostro,al ver quien pasaba en frente de su casa,Sakura salió corriendo por la puerta sin pensárselo dos veces.  
  
Saku..-Shaoran....-El reconoció aquella voz,se puso nervioso y sus mejillas se sonrojaron,se dió la vuelta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.Shaoran vestía con vaqueros negros y una elegante camiseta blanca.  
  
Shao..-¡¡¡¿que quieres?!!!.-dijo con la cabeza gacha,mientras los hemosos cabellos castaños se inclinaban suavemente,no se atrevía a mirarla.  
  
Saku..-No hace falta que me grites.-Sakura enfadada se cruzó de brazos,Shaoran la miró sorprendido.  
  
Shao..-¡espera!...no te eno..  
  
Saku..-no lo estoy - luego sonrió gentilmente,Shaoran por reflejos volvió a apartar la mirada.  
  
Saku..-Te aseguro que entre Eriol y yo no hay absolutamente nada -Luego se sonrojó y alejó la vista,Shaoran se había armado de valor para mirarla de nuevo.  
  
Saku..-mi corazón pertenecía a otra persona cuando estaba con él en aquella cueva.  
  
Shao..-¡¡No no...no entiendo!!....¡¡no entiendo....por..por..por que me tienes que dar explicaciones-Shaoran suspiró rojo como un tomate.Sakura no pudo evitar reírse y luego lo invitó a dar una vuelta por el parque,estaba claro que aquel no era el lugar más idóneo para lo que ella tenía pensado hacer,y además Shaoran necesitaba relajarse. _________________________________________________________________  
  
Sus bellos ojos se perdían en el inmenso cielo azul,luego bajaba la mirada y amante de la naturaleza,mostraba su pasión por ella sonrojándose,frente a ella una inmensa fila de álamos de todas formas y tamaños,rodeados por ambos lados de rosales de todo tipo,en un paseo natural creado por mano del hombre,a cuyo final no alcanzaba a ver la vista.Al lado de ella un emocionado espectador de irresistible carisma,que observaba con deleite como realizaban un dibujo aquellas delicadas manos albinas,mientras sentía en su cuello como le acariciaban los largos cabellos azabache movidos por el viento de la dibujante,inmersa en su trabajo.  
  
Eriol-Como me gustaría dibujar de esa manera.-iba vestido elegantemente,con tonos cálidos,en su cuello destacaba una elegante corbata canela de seda,sobre una camisa blanca,llevaba un conjunto de un rojo apagado de chaqueta y pantalón,que resaltaba su hermosa piel albina.  
  
Tomo..-creo que ya tienes bastantes cualidades -decía mirándolo de reojo,Eriol sonrió suavemente.  
  
Tomoyo se olvidó por unos instantes del cuadro que estaba haciendo y sonrrojada,se perdía en la maliciosa mirada,que Eriol mostró despues.  
  
Eriol-Noto dos presencias mágicas que...-miró seriamente en frente de él.  
  
Tomo..-¿ocurre algo?-El mago se levantó.  
  
Eriol-será mejor que nos marchemos -Tomoyo alegremente aceptó al ver quien se acercaba con Sakura.  
  
Shaoran no se atrevía a mirarla,se encontraba sentada a su lado en el mismo banco,sin atreverse a decirle una sola palabra.Sakura se sentía feliz de poder estar con él despues de tanto tiempo.  
  
Había pasado mucho tiempo sin que Sakura dijera algo,Shaoran estaba comenzando a impacientarse,Ella le echaba un vistazo de vez en cuando para ver si reaccionaba.Shaoran apretó los puños.  
  
Shao..-No puedo evitar sentirme culpable..te ignoré por completo.-se lamentaba en voz baja.  
  
Saku..-Eso ya no importa realmente......lo que me interesa es saber por que has vuelto-decía sonrojada.  
  
Shao..-He decidido venir a vivir a Tomoeda.  
  
Saku..-Shaoran...  
  
Shao..-Esta vez para siempre.-un nuevo brillo nació en los ojos de Sakura,nunca había experimentado una alegría tan grande,Ella se abalanzó sobre el brazo de Shaoran con fuerza gritando su nombre.El volteó rapidamente la cabeza,delante de su rostro lo esperaban unos destelleantes ojos esmeralda,que aumentaban su poder de seducción en contraste con las mejillas sonrojadas de Sakura.El calor corporal de Shaoran subió al 100%,cuando plasmó su mirada en aquellos delicados labios carnosos.  
  
Shao..-¡¡¡AAAYYYY!!!  
  
Saku..-Shaoran..¡¡¿Estás bien?!!.-se había caído del banco llevándose consigo la papelera que tenía al lado,junto con todo lo que contenía hecho un estropicio en el suelo.  
  
Shao..-no te preocupes -decía mientras se frotaba el trasero y se quitaba un batido que aún goteaba y le había manchado un poco el pantalón. Ambos no tuvieron más remedio que terminar riéndose a carcajadas,Shaoran se levantó con un salto ágil y Sakura se le acercó para colocarle bien el hermoso pelo revuelto.Él al sentir sus dedos le dió el impulso de alejarse,pero aquellos ojos lo tenían embrujado.Aunque no duraría mucho cerca de ella,sobre todo cuando se dió cuenta de que algo rozaba sus pectorales,una inquietante delantera femenina.  
  
Shaoran acompañó a Sakura a su casa,no había sucedido nada,continuaron siendo buenos amigos aquel día,Ella de momento se conformaría con eso,había pasado mucho tiempo y necesitaba estar más con él. Sakura se despidió alegremente y cerró la puerta,se había olvidado por completo de la fuerte discursión que había tenido con Kero,y dejando los tenis en la entrada subió emocionada las escaleras y se trancó en el cuarto.Dulcemente se apoyó en la puerta mientras recordaba cada instante que pasó con el tímido de Shaoran.  
  
Se quitó el coletero dejando caer la hermosa melena dorada oscura,brillaban como oro puro ante los rayos del sol que se colaban por la ventana.(Sakura:Sentí la presencia mágica de Eriol...mjmj..eso significa que mis poderes han aumentado de forma considerable,el ya no puede impedir ser descubierto....mjmjm..noté como se alejaba.) __________________________________________________________________  
  
Tomoyo y Eriol caminaban tranquilamente hasta llegar al cruce en el que se debían separar......  
  
Tomo..-Espero que no estés molesto con Sakura por la partida de tennis que te ganó.  
  
Eriol-A ver...-Sabía que Tomoyo lo conocía y sabía que él no se sentía molesto-¿Cual es la gracia ahora?-clavó su misteriosa mirada en Tomoyo.  
  
Tomo..-pues....-ella bajó la cabeza - juraría que dejastes ganar a Sakura.  
  
Eriol-lo cierto es que no.  
  
Tomo..-¿En serio?.  
  
Eriol-Sakura me ganó por sus propios méritos...quice jugar limpio como ella me lo pidió.-Tomoyo sonrió.  
  
Eriol-adios-con una despedida cortante se alejó con prisa de Tomoyo,que pensativa observaba como se distanciaba. ____________________________________________________________________  
  
Shaoran se dirijía hacia su casa,aquel domingo no tenía planeado hacer nada especial,lo cierto es que se moría de ganas de pedirle una cita a Sakura,en su rostro se podía ver que su corazón daba saltos de alegría.  
  
Se paró en secó,apretó la mirada y hundió las manos en los bolsillos,Shaoran se preparaba para un posible comentario,frente a él se acercaba Eriol,pues lo había visto de lejos con Tomoyo cuando se encontraba con Sakura en el parque. Se encontró con Eriol y este le entregó de inmediato el osito que Shaoran le quería regalar a Sakura.  
  
Shao..-Eres muy extraño..-decía mirándolo seriamente,mientras Eriol lo observaba con aquella mirada tan malévola.  
  
Shao..-¿Por que?.....¿como lo....?.....  
  
Eriol-eso ya no tiene importancia....¿Como que por que?.....Te lo doy para que se lo entregues a Sakura.-Shaoran se sonrojó por completo.  
  
Shao..-Gracias....-decía mirando con duda a Eriol.  
  
Eriol-quizás te resulte un poco extraña mi actitud....pero lo hago por que me sentía un poco responsable de que no se lo huvieras comprado tú.  
  
Shao..-¡Si!...¡¡eehh!!....mmmmm.  
  
Eriol-¡mjmjmj!...por otra parte siento burlarme a veces de tus sentimientos.  
  
Shao..-entiendo....-Shaoran bajó la cabeza,parecía preocupado.  
  
Eriol-a Sakura le encantará-dijo sonriente -el tiempo que he sido amigo de ella me hace saber que le siguen gustando los peluches,pero acumula demasiados y a veces tiene que hacer una pequeña limpieza.  
  
Shao..-veo que has podido estar en su casa.-la atractiva mirada de Eriol se volvió mal intencionada,realmente le encantaba sobreponerse a la timidez de Shaoran.  
  
Eriol - mjmjmj....me he enterado de que hoy Sakura va ha estar sola todo el día en su casa.....  
  
Shao..-¡¿Y?!..-decía mirándole de reojo,al ver la expresión de su rostro.  
  
Eriol -¡je!.......creo que deberías aprovechar...mjmjm..tu ya me entiendes.- a Shaoran le tintineaba la ceja,Eriol lo enojó por completo.  
  
Shao..-¡¡¿Por quien me has tomado?!!...¡¡¡yo no soy de esa clase de degenerados!!!.  
  
Erio-nunca se sabe..¡Adios!-y se marchó despreocupado,no parecía tener prisa.  
  
Shao..-¡¡gggrgrgrg!!....-luego sonrió levemente - no puedo mandarle un puñetazo. Eriol había logrado ganarse la confianza de Shaoran.A partir de ahora,sabía que se convertiría en su mejor amigo.  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
CONTINUARÁ 


	5. Te Amo Sin Saberlo

CAPRICHOSO CORAZÓN  
  
CAPÍTULO V (Te amo sin saberlo)  
  
Sakura cantaba alegremente mientras se preparaba la merienda,le dolía un poco haberse despitado de invitar a Shaoran a su casa,pero no demasiado.Continuaba con la misma ropa de esta mañana,abrió el frigorífico mientras buscaba lentamente un yogur entre todos aquellos alimentos.Luego se sentó con la curacha en la mano,dispuesta a comer.  
  
Saku..-¡¡Kerooo!!.....¿no vas a bajar?.-Kero no contestaba.  
  
Saku..-¿Por que continuas con esa jaqueca?..¡sabes que Touya y yo teníamos claros motivos para molestarnos contigo!.  
  
Kero-Lo..lo siento-Sakura se llevó un buen susto,no esperaba encontrarse a Kero justo a su lado,el guardián parecía arrepentido.Sakura lo miró preocupada y luego sonrió.  
  
Saku..-está bien así.-En el rostro rechoncho de Kero,brotaban lágrimas de sus ojos abotonados,y su boquita se movía en zigzag como el cuerpo de una serpiente.él se abalanzó sobre el entrepecho de Sakura,buscando el cariño de su ama,pues después de todo,en su verdadera forma de león alado sin melena,era tan mimoso como los felinos.Sakura enternecida lo estrujó como a un peluche entre sus brazos,Kero balanceaba feliz la cabeza,podía sentir los cálidos y blandos senos de Sakura.  
  
Kero-estoy más cómodo que en mi cama.-ella no podía evitar reírse,sabía que Kero no tenía malas intenciones,siempre le había dado su cariño desde que era una niña,realmente se había acostumbrado a tener a Kero sobre sí hacía ya mucho tiempo.  
  
Saku..-mjmjm.....eres como un gatito.-El guardían despegó la cabeza y la miró seriamente.  
  
Kero-solo permito que tú me llames así.  
  
Saku..-¡mjmjmjm!...vale....gatito.-Kero se sentó muy alegre en la mesa y comenzó a zamparse con mucho gusto la merienda que su ama le había preparado,mientras se dejaba acariciar la cabeza por Sakura,que luego comenzó a merendar con él.  
  
Luego Sakura subió a su habitación,despues de terminar los deberes se sentó al lado de Kero,al que se le perdía la mirada en un libro de postres caseros,Sakura se cruzó de piernas.  
  
Saku..-Shaoran y yo hemos vuelto a ser amigos...-luego miró con sus bellos ojos a la ventana,su mirada se volvió soñadora.-Y quien sabe...si algo más que eso.  
  
Kero -está claro que llegareís a algo más.-Kero echó una carcajada-¡¡está claro que acabareís siendo novios!!-Sakura lo miró sonrojada.  
  
Saku..-¿em?......dudo que conozcas algo sobre ese sentimiento-dijo mirándolo de reojo.  
  
Kero-sólo dije lo que tú querías oír-Kero miró avergonzado al suelo.  
  
Saku..-mjmjm.......Que encanto-Sakura lo volvió a estrechar en sus brazos.  
  
Kero-¡¡¡¡Ya valee!!!!-Sakura paró de abrazarlo,el guardián respiraba con fuerza intentando recuperar el aliento. ______________________________________________________________  
  
Sus profundos ojos oscuros,a traves del largo fleco que le cubría el rostro de piel bronceada se percataron de como unas nubes cubrían el cielo poco a poco,amenazaba con llover.El pensó ir corriendo hasta su casa para guarecerse de la lluvia,pero decidió dirigirse hacia un lugar más cercano.  
  
Subió rapidamente las escaleras hasta llegar a aquel lugar sagrado,el templo a penas se podía ver debido al extraordinario árbol que adornaba en su fachada,notó las primeras gotas de lluvia y corrió hacia el templo bordeando el enorme árbol mientras se ponía la chaqueta negra.  
  
En silencio podía escuchar como caían la gotas sinuosamente al suelo y otras más ruidosas que rebotaban sobre las hojas de aquel frondoso árbol rodeado por una preciosa cinta de seda blanca por el tronco.Aquel lugar le daba mucha tranquilidad,la lluvia caía con más fuerza se percató de que se quedaría allí por un largo rato.Y se apoyó en una de las columnas del templo.  
  
Un muchacho se sacudía el pelo plateado con sus delicadas manos,mientras su gentil rostro observaba la lluvia con aquellos dulces ojos aceituna,iba vestido con una rebeca verdosa y debajo unos pantalones blancos.Se había resguardado tambien en el templo Sukimine para protegerse de la lluvia.  
  
El joven de piel bronceada observaba su alrededor con nostalgia,aquel lugar le traía algunos recuerdos.  
  
Tou..-me pregunto que habrá sido de Mizuki.-los ojos aceituna lo miraron sorprendido.  
  
Yuki..-veo que continuas recordándola.-Touya lo miró fijamente.  
  
Tou..-¡¡Yuki!!.  
  
Yuki..-¿Que tal?-dijo sonriente -¿Andabas paseando por aquí como yo?.  
  
Tou..-Así es-luego miró en silencio al horizonte,apartando la vista de Yukito que lo observaba preocupado.  
  
Tou..-Ya me he olvidado de Mizuki y tú lo sabes.-Yukito lo miró sorprendido y luego sonrió.  
  
Tou..-¿Por que ha cambiado la expresión de tu rostro?.  
  
Yuki..-Me fije en que Shaoran no ha podido olvidar lo que sentía por Sakura.-Touya se quedó extrañado.  
  
Tou..-ahora estás hablando como Yue.  
  
Yuki..-mjmjm...me he dado cuenta de que la belleza de Rubi Moon se da cierto aire con la de la señorita Mizuki..sobretodo en el color de su melena.-Touya no salía de su asombro,pero sabía que Yukito tenía razón Touya se intentaba covencer de que aquello no podía ser posible y su expresión se volvió seria mientras la volvía a apartar de Yukito.  
  
Yuki..-Vamos Touya...¡Cálmate!.  
  
Tou..-¿Que?...¡No estoy enfadado!-Yukito se acercó hacia él.  
  
Yuki..-No digo que lo que afirmo sea cierto.  
  
Tou..-mmm...  
  
Yuki..-jeje...-su rostro se volvió angelical-pero reconoce que te llama la atención.  
  
Tou..-reconozco que se parece..pero no me fijo en ella por eso.  
  
Yuki..-A veces Shaoran y tú pareceís hermanos.-Touya lo cojió del brazo sin querer dañarlo y lo acercó hacia él,Yukito lo miraba atónito.Comenzaba a llover con más fuerza.  
  
Tou..-Te digo que yo ya olvidé lo que sentía por ella.-Touya apretó las cejas,mientras sentía como la delicada mano de Yukito agarraba su brazo y forzaba para intentar soltarse.  
  
A Touya le resultaba un poco cómico,pues Yukito era más bajo que él y tenía menos fuerza,sonrió levemente.  
  
Tou..-¿De que huyes?-Yukito dejó de forzar y lo miró preocupado.  
  
Yuki..-¡¿eeh?!..de nada-luego desvió la mirada hacia la lluvia y entrecerró los ojos,sentía como el fuerte brazo de Touya lo continuaba agarrando,su mirada se entristeció.Touya le clavó su penetrante mirada.Yukito parecía enmudecido.  
  
Tou..-¿Que te sucede?-apretó su brazo.  
  
Pero Touya se sorprendió,no supo de donde logró sacar fuerzas pero Yukito consiguió finalmente librarse del brazo opresor con gran fuerza.  
  
Tou..-Rubi tenía razón eres más fuerte de lo que aparentas.-Touya no salía de su asombro por primera vez Yukito parecía realmente enojado.  
  
Yuki..-Lo cierto es que eres tú al que le sucede algo.  
  
Tou..-Yuki...yoo-Touya apartó la mirada hacia un lado,parecía avergonzado.  
  
Yuki..-¿Por que no me lo cuentas?-estaba extremecido,Touya apretó los puños y en sus ojos nació un nuevo brillo.  
  
Tou..-lo único que sientes es lástima...¡¿cierto?!.-Yukito se enfadó más todavía.  
  
Yuki..-¡¡No te puedo entender.!!-Touya cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza de frente hacia Yukito.  
  
Tou..-¡¡¡Sentí celos cuando estabas con Rubi Moon en casa de Eriol!!!-Su grito resonó en algunas estancias del templo,los ojos de Yukito vibraban de asombro,Touya lo miró fijamente y continuó esta vez con una voz más dulce.- Hace mucho tiempo que somos amigos y cuando te transformas en Yue....-pero paró de hablar mientras lo miraba asustado.  
  
Un silencio surjió de la nada,ambos compañeros se miraban fijamente sin nada que decirse,escuchando el sonido de la lluvia mientras intentaban calmarse.Yukito lo estaba consiguiendo pero Touya parecía más ensimismado.  
  
Tou..-Cuando te tranformas en Yue el aprecio que te tengo se vuelve confuso..-Touya se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras en su rostro se veía una gran desesperación.Yukito dió un paso hacia atrás.  
  
Yuki..-Cuando soy Yukito mis poderes lunares siguen vigentes....me refiero a que puedo atraerte de igual forma.-Touya lo miró sorprendido.  
  
Tou..-Supongo que contigo tenía más confianza...¿entonces?..es por eso que me cuesta adaptarme a Yue.  
  
Yuki..-Llevas menos tiempo con mi verdadera apariencia.-Yukito lo miró sonriente-bueno..parece que todo se ha clarado.  
  
Tou..-¿A que te refieres?.  
  
Yuki..-Amigo..supongo que era normal que te sintieras un poco aislado.  
  
Tou..-Tiene razón.  
  
Yukito y Touya oyeron una voz de lejos que gritaba de rabia,una chica morena corría hacia ellos,llevaba unos elegantes pantalones negros a juego con una chaqueta y debajo una blusa blanca,intentaba no mojarse tapándose la cabeza con una revista de moda femenina.  
  
Tou..-a veces son más casualidades de la cuenta-decía furioso centrándose en Nakuru.  
  
Naku..-¡Te aseguro que esta vez no lo he hecho a drede!...¡Maldita lluvia!- Touya la miró con aires de triunfador.  
  
Tou..-pero eso significa que otras veces si han sido aposta.-Nakuru se puso seria,Yukito comenzaba a reír levemente.  
  
Tou..-¡¡¿Por que haces esto?!!.  
  
Naku..-mjmjm......me gusta hacerte rabiar....sino pregúntaselo a mi Yuki.  
  
Tou..-¿Como que tú Yuki?-puso la misma cara de asombro que Yukito,Nakuru se enrrojeció y volteó la vista.  
  
Yuki..-es la primera vez que me llamas así.  
  
Naku..-Era...¡¡jeje!!...una bromita.  
  
Yuki..-Touya...  
  
Tou..-Dime.  
  
Yuki..-esta vez Nakuru vino por que yo me había citado con ella.-Touya lo miró sorprendido y estaba a punto de hacer una pregunta sino huviera sido por lo que dijo Nakuru,que lo miró sonriente.  
  
Naku..-Parece haber más confianza entre vosotros....-Touya odiaba ese tono burlón-así que ya sois...jejje....  
  
Tou..-¡¿Ya somos que?!...¡¡Responde!!.  
  
Yuki..-Ya me la conozco..-Yukito cojió del brazo a Nakuru y le tapó la boca- Touya estaba boquiabierto,viendo como se alejaban lentamente.  
  
Yuki..-¡¡AAAYYY!!.-Nakuru le había mordido la mano.  
  
Naku..-¡¡Me sacas de quicio!!...¡¡Te he dicho que no me cojas de esa manera!!.-Yukito la miró fijamente.  
  
Yuki..-A pesar de lo inteligente que eres muestras la inmadurez que tienes...se nota que a pesar de tú apariencia solo tienes 9 años.-Nakuru volteó sonrojada.  
  
Tou..-debe ser algo bien grave para que Yukito actúe de esa forma.  
  
Naku..-¿Por que tiene que sospechar de todo?-al ver la expresión de Yukito,Nakuru lo miró avergonzada.  
  
Tou..-Veo que tambien hay bastante confianza entre los dos guardianes.....¿Yuki?  
  
Yuki..-¡¿eh?!...sí.  
  
Tou..-¡Habla!.  
  
Yuki..-¡¿eh?!..no.  
  
Tou..-¡¿Como?!.-Yukito sonrió angelicalmente como solía hacer.  
  
Yuki..-Es algo improbable.  
  
Naku..-¡Se lo dices tú o se lo digo..¡¡jup!!-se cruzó de brazos enojada mientras volvía a retirar la mirada de Yukito.-Todo queda entre amigos..¿No?.-Touya elevó la vista ,había dejado de llover luego se resignó.  
  
Tou..-Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con Nakuru.-La guardiana miró preocupada a Yukito.  
  
Naku..-Yuki...-Parecía enojado.  
  
Naku..-perdóname...-pero este no contestaba,Nakuru comenzaba a preocuparse.  
  
Naku..-¡Lo siento!..-sus ojos comenzaban a sollozar,Yukito le lanzó una mirada tan fría que parecía el propio Yue en persona. Yukito salió corrriendo con los puños apretados,Nakuru lo llamó desesperada pero fué inútil,Nakuru se encojió de hombros mientras comenzaba a llorar.Touya no decía ni mu permaneciendo varios minutos en silencio,Yukito desapareció enseguida.  
  
Tou..-Creo que el tambien es un poco inmaduro al no confiar...-miró seriamente a Nakuru.  
  
Naku..-¡Que estúpida he sido!....  
  
Tou..-a Yukito nunca le había afectado tanto que alguien....  
  
Naku..-¡¿Y tú que miras?!...-Touya inclinó la cabeza ligeramente,observando con sus hermosos ojos a Nakuru.  
  
Tou..-Solo hay un sentimiento más profundo que la amistad.  
  
Naku..-Aunque Yuki tuviera razón...yo no puedo corresponderte.-Touya miró extrañado a Nakuru.  
  
Tou..-necesito comprobar algo...-Touya rodeaba lentamente con sus brazos a Nakuru.  
  
Naku..-¡¡¿Que crees que estás haciendo?!!.-protestaba mientras se secaba las lágrimas.  
  
Tou..-¡Tránquila!-Touya despreocupado la cojió dulcemente por el mentón,parecía querer experimentar algo.Nakuru se estaba impacientando de aquella extraña actitud,se sentía utilizada y frunjió al ceño.  
  
Naku..-¡¡¡¡SUELT....!!!!!!!......¡¡¡MMM!!!-Touya la calló al sellar la boca de Nakuru con sus labios,Nakuru no se lo podía creer,la estaba besando con ternura,los ojos de ella se abrieron por completo al sentir la suavidad de aquellos besos pausados.Touya era realmente embriagante,pero notó como Nakuru apoyando sus dos brazos consiguió separarse de su rostro.Touya tenía las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas y la miró sorprendido.  
  
Derrepente Nakuru lo cojió por sorpresa y logró darle una bofetada de lleno,logrando que Touya la soltara de inmediato.  
  
Naku..-¡¡No vuelvas ni siquiera a intentarlo!!.  
  
Tou..-¡¡Pero!! ...-hundió la cabeza,Nakuru se alejó.  
  
Naku..-No te culpo...supongo que deben ser los poderes de la luna.  
  
Tou..-no eran los poderes de la luna-dijo en voz baja,Nakuru no lo escuchó y se volvió pensativa.  
  
Naku..-es realmente increíble......¿Como saber que al aumentar los poderes de Eriol aumentarían mi atractivo?-Luego se volvió a enfadar -¿Como no me dijo nada?-llena de ira levantó la mano con el puño.-¡¡¡¡¿Por que se lo tiene que dejar todo para última hora?!!!!!.-por sus ojos salían llamas.  
  
Tou..-He caído en mí propia trampa.-Touya suspiró.  
  
Naku..-¡¡¡ME VA A OÍR!!!.  
  
Tou..-No le digas nada.-Nakuru lo miró sorprendida.  
  
Naku..-¿Por?  
  
Tou..-lo hice por que me dió la gana....no fueron tus poderes.  
  
Naku..-¡¡¿Que?!!.-Touya se enfadó.  
  
Tou..-¡¡Te quiero.......estúpida!!.-al darse cuenta de lo que dijo quizó rectificar pero sabía que era demasiado tarde,Nakuru no salía del trance.  
  
Tou..-¡Ya está oscureciendo!.  
  
Naku..-¡¡vaya,vaya!!....así queeee....-Touya intentó sonreír.  
  
Tou..- apenas me acabo de dar cuenta.....tardaré muy poco en olvidarte...¡Adios!.  
  
Naku..-Otro que se marcha corriendo.....por que serán tan cobardes.  
  
Eriol-mjmj....no nos incluyas a todos.-se acercaba hacia Nakuru divertido,pues se había cruzado con Touya que comprendió que lo había visto todo.  
  
Naku..-¡gggrrrgrg!.-Eriol la miró sorprendido y comenzó a alejarse corriendo,Yukito había sentido la presencia del amo Claw,por eso se había marchado tambien.Nakuru comenzó a perseguirlo como una loca.  
  
Naku..-¡¡tú hicistes que la lluvia no cesara.!!-estaba tan precupada por como se sentía Yukito que no había notado la presencia del mago Claw,invocando un hechizo para hacer más duradera la lluvia.  
  
Eriol-es que se estaba poniendo muy interesante.-dijo sonriente mientras no dejaba de correr perseguido por su protectora,que estaba dispuesta a extrangularlo si era preciso.  
  
La guardiana y su creador bajaron a toda prisa las escaleras del templo hasta llegar a la limusina donde los esperaba Tomoyo,que comenzó a reírse al verlos asercarce.Tomoyo había intentado averiguar por que estaban peleados Eriol y Sakura,aunque no tuvo tiempo de sacar demasiada información.  
  
Tomo..-¿Por que has tardado tanto?.  
  
Eriol-¡¡Rápido!!-gritaba a Tomoyo mientras se introducía en la limusina,Tomoyo se subió despues que él y mandó arrancar al chófer dejando a Nakuru plantada. Eriol sonreía aliviado desde la ventana vió como Nakuru intentaba dar alcance al coche y se acomodó tranquilamente en el lujoso asiento.  
  
Eriol-no le vendrá mal un poco de ejercicio.  
  
Tomo..-mjmjm...¡No tienes remedio!.-Eriol miraba tranquilamente la ventana como si lo que acabara de ocurrir no tuviera demasiada importancia.Los hermosos ojos de Tomoyo se clavaron en aquel majestuoso porte albino centrándose en aquella atractiva y misteriosa mirada,preguntándose que podría ocultarse detrás de todo ese muro tan inalcanzable.  
  
Eriol-¿Para que me has citado?.  
  
Tomo..-Mi cumpleaños será mañana.  
  
Eriol-¿Vas a celebrarlo por todo lo alto?.-Tomoyo se quedó en silencio.  
  
Eriol-¿Tomoyo?-por fin logró que Eriol dejara de mirar a la ventana.  
  
Tomo..-mjmjm....me gustaría hacer una especie de cena-baile...por supuesto debo lograr que Shaoran tambien asista.-dijo alegremente.  
  
Eriol-será muy interesante.-respondió sonriendo burlonamente.  
  
Tomo..-Veo que tú tambien te esfuerzas por ayudar a esos dos.....mjmjm- Eriol la miró extrañado.  
  
Eriol-¿que te hace tanta gracia?- su mirada se volvió frívola.  
  
Tomo..-tranquilo no le contaré a Sakura lo del osito.-Eriol se enojó un poco.  
  
Tomo..-¿Te sucede algo?.-El mago se dió cuenta de que se estaba preocupando.  
  
Eriol-mjmjm...solo digo que habrá que esperar la reacción de Shaoran en tu cumpleaños.  
  
Tomo..-jeje..tiene razón...esperemos que encuentre el valor suficiente. Todo estaba completamente oscuro,el día había dado paso al cielo estelar,Eriol permanecía en silencio mientras Tomoyo telefoneaba a Sakura y luego a Shaoran para invitarlos a su fiesta con antelación.Eran aproximadamente las 9 de la noche,pronto llegaron a la casa de Eriol que se despedía de Tomoyo.  
  
Tomo..-Te va a matar.  
  
Eriol-calmaré a Rubi con un hechizo-sonrió dulcemente y tomó la mano de Tomoyo para besársela y agradecerle el traerle hasta su casa,luego sonrió maliciosamente.  
  
Tomo..-Hay que ver como son los ingleses-decía volteando la cara para que Eriol no viera que se había sonrojado,Tomoyo miró la hermosa luna llena desde la ventana de la limusina y tomó aire profundamente para tranquilizarse.  
  
Eriol-Tomoyo...  
  
Tomo..-¡¡¡siii!!!.  
  
Eriol-mjmj...buenas noches.-ella vió como se alejaba,pero recordó algo.  
  
Tomo..-¡¡Espera!!-él mago vió como salía de la limusina y se le acercaba.  
  
Tomo..-¿que ocurrió entre tú y Sakura cuando se encontraron con aquella tormenta?...Sakura parecía un poco preocupada y tú no parecías estar de muy buen humor-ambos se miraron seriamente,Eriol no parecía querer contárselo y Tomoyo no quería darse por vencido tan facilmente.  
  
Eriol-no es algo que vaya a perjudicar a Shaoran..-se volteó mientras abría la enorme puerta de la entrada a la mansión lentamente.  
  
Tomo..-pero Eriol...  
  
Eriol-Sakura no tendrá reparo en explicártelo....y lo hará mejor que yo.- Eriol lo dijo en un tono un poco sarcástico.  
  
Tomo..-es cierto que ustedes suelen tener pequeñas peleas....pero siempre terminan como buenos amigos.-Eriol ya había cerrado un poco la puerta,pero se quedó mirando a Tomoyo por unos momentos al escuchar aquellas palabras,Tomoyo se extremeció al sentir aquella mirada tan envolvente y seductora postrada en ella.  
  
Eriol-te aseguro que no pretendía dañar a tu querida amiga.  
  
Tomo..-sé que ha escondidas la ayudas...como has hecho con otras personas,estoy segura de que si le cuentas alguna de las cosas en las que has intervenido.  
  
Eriol-¡eso no tiene importancia!.-Tomoyo se puso firme.  
  
Tomo..-¡¡serás tonto!!.-Eriol estaba sorprendido,Tomoyo empujó la puerta para abrirla de par en par,el golpe retumbó por la mansión,mientras que sin darse cuenta la luna iluminó dulcemente su rostro albino,resaltándo su fortaleza.  
  
Eriol-no esperaba esa reacción.-se sentía encojer levemente.  
  
Tomo..-recupera la amistad de Sakura....esa pelea es tan inútil como las demás.-Eriol sonrió dulcemente,aquella sensual carisma no pasó desapercibida,Tomoyo se volvió a voltear para que no la viera sonrojarse.Ella se había dado cuenta de que poco a poco se estaba sintiendo más atraída por él,pero no quería precipitarse todavía,no estaba segura de aquellos sentimientos.  
  
Tomo..-buenas noches-volvió a la limusina y se fué,Eriol cerró la puerta tras de sí con calma,analizando lo que Tomoyo le acababa de decir. ______________________________________________________________  
  
Ya eran las 11 de la noche,alguien penetró rabiando en la gran sala de la mansión del mago Claw.Spinel que dormía profundamente movió una de sus orejitas al oír a alguien que subía las escaleras y que no hacía más que quejarse.  
  
Spi..-Es realmente insoportable cuando se enfada - su felina mirada se movió lentamente hacia la puerta de la habitación que se abrió rapidamente.  
  
Spi..-no he podido dormir por tu culpa...¿Que andabas haciendo por fuera a estas horas?....el amo hace tiempo que llegó y ya se ha retirado a descansar.  
  
Rubi..-veo que no tienes ganas de que lo despierte.-Spinel se asustó.  
  
Spi..-¡Ni si quiera se te pase por la cabeza!.  
  
Rubi..-Calma,sabes que no lo haré.....aunque no me falten ganas.-aquella actitud la puso de buen humor,Rubi Moon cojió a la pequeña criatura en brazos y se la llevó a dormir con ella,como solía hacer otras noches. ______________________________________________________________  
  
Ya había amanecido,Kero estiró los brazos mientras bostezaba,pestañeó tres veces,no lo podía creer,Sakura no se encontraba en su cama,estaba muy extrañado.  
  
Kero -se ha adelantado al horario de clases...me pregunto a donde irá tan temprano-bajó a desayunar,pero para su sorpresa Sakura ya no estaba en la mesa y Touya que se acababa de levantar se encontraba desayunando.  
  
Kero-¿Y Sakura?.  
  
Touya-estaba muy alegre,supongo que por eso se ha levantado tan temprano.....Tomoyo la invitó anoche a su cumpleaños...cuando Sakura está de tan buen humor le cuesta conciliar el sueño.  
  
Kero-Tampoco duerme cuando le cuentan historias de miedo...ese temor se lo inculcastes tú cuando era una niña.......por tu culpa continua teniendo ese problema psicológico.-Touya se quedó mirándolo fijamente con la cuchara parada en la boca,el guardian se enojó más aún.  
  
Kero-no puedo creer que lo desconocieras.  
  
Tou..-¡así que quieres pelea.!  
  
Kero-grgrgrgr.....¡Ñam!.-le mandó un mordisco justo en el dedo que tenía la cortada del otro día.  
  
Tou..-¡¡Maldito peluche!!-la herida se desangró,Kero se transformó en el poderoso Keroberos para que Touya sintiera temor,pero al ver el daño que la había causado se sintió culpable.  
  
Tou..-¡¡veo que no te conformas con haberme atacado!!.....¿Me has odiado todo este tiempo por eso?-Keroberos tenía sus alas completamente extendidas ,enseñaba sus dientes,Touya sorprendido veía como en sus patas mostraba sus poderosas zarpas en todo su esplendor.  
  
¡¡¡CRAAAAAS!!!!  
  
Touya y Keroberos vieron unos platos rotos a los pies del Sr Kinomoto,al que le temblaban las manos al ver la furia que mostraba la postura de Keroveros.Lo cierto es que conocía esta apariencia pero nunca en ese estado.  
  
Kero se sentó y enrrolló la hermosa cola,mientras hundía las orejas hacia atrás y agachaba la cabeza en señal de sumisión con los ojos cerrados,como si esperara una sentencia final ante un tribunal de justicia.El padre de Sakura se calmó llevándose la mano al pecho.  
  
Tou..-¡¡¡No te hagas el inocente ahora!!!-luego lo miró sorprendido-una criatura realmente fascinante-aquella apariencia le llamaba la atención,luego sintió un cosquilleo en la mano,Keroberos le lamía el dedo herido con sumo cuidado.  
  
El señor Kinomoto sonrió y se encargo de recojer los platos,Touya no acababa de creerse lo que hacia Keroberos,pero luego entrecerró los ojos y acarició con dulzura sus suaves alas.  
  
Tou..-Me gustas mucho más con esa apariencia-Keroveros comenzó a ronronear,mientras restregaba la cabeza por las piernas de Touya.  
  
Tou..-Tiene razón...debo pedirle disculpas a Sakura.  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Hacía rato que había empezado la clase en la escuela Tomoeda,Shaoran procuraba poner atención a las explicaciones del profesor Itakkou para no sonrojarse si se le escapaba la vista hacia su amada Sakura,Tomoyo como siempre,no hacia otra cosa que sonreír al ver el panorama.Eriol sin embargo,solo ponía atención a la clase,no miraba a ninguno en especial.  
  
Estaba a punto de sonar el timbre de recreo,la hermosa mirada de Sakura se centró preocupada en Eriol por unos segundos,le daba la sensación de que era como un objeto aislado del resto de la clase,pensó para sí que quizás ella tuviera la culpa.  
  
¡¡¡¡RIIIINNNGG!!!!!.  
  
Todos salieron al recreo,gracias a un pequeño esfuerzo de Tomoyo,Shaoran se marchó con el grupo de amigos que formaba Sakura,Eriol y Rita entre otros.Todos se sentaron a la agradable sombra de un roble,Sakura se acercó a Shaoran y disimuladamente se sentó a su lado,solo Eriol se había dado cuenta.Chicarú,una jovencita de gafas,flaca y morena,con un cabello lacio cortado en diagonal hasta los hombros,fingía colocarse bien las lentes de la nariz,mientras roja como un tomate observaba tanto a Eriol como Shaoran,que se encontraban a ambos lados de ella.(Chicaru:Como se me habrá ocurrido ennoviarme con Yamasaki,teniendo a estos dos monumentos en mi clase.)Rita al encontrarse con Shaoran por primera vez desde que se marchó su querido profesor Terada ,lo mandó a tomar viento fresco y se le metió entre ceja y ceja,conseguir el amor de Shaoran,esto le había provocado distanciarse un poco de Sakura.  
  
Tomo..-esta tarde celebraré mi cumple...estaís todos invitados-Todos miraron con asombro a Tomoyo que sonreía despreocupada.  
  
Tomo..-traígan sus mejores galas....¿Vale?.-algunas de las chicas del grupo miraban con estrellitas en los ojos a Eriol,imaginándose como iría vestido.  
  
Tomo..-¡¡jaja!!....Tendreís que elegir pareja-Shaoran por su parte lo estaba alucinando,comenzó a sentirse nervioso al verse rodeado de repente por un grupo de chicas que no hacían más que interrogarlo interesadas en saber quien sería su pareja para la fiesta.Eriol con su desafiante actitud logró frenar las inteciones de algunas por unos instantes,pero al ver lo que hacían otras con Shaoran se comenzaron a acercar a él y hacerle timidamente insinuaciones,el mago comprendió que sería inútil mostrarse firme.A Sakura y Tomoyo que no dejaban de reírse se le fueron pronto las ganas,pues tambien se comenzaron a ver rodeadas por un grupo de chicos,aunque lo más divertido era que Tomoyo ganaba en número de atrayantes a Sakura pero lo cierto era que muchos solo le pedían ser invitados a la fiesta,para luego intentar conseguir a Sakura como pareja.  
  
Saku..-¡¡Debistes repartir invitaciones Tomoyo!!.  
  
Tomo..-¡Lo siento!..no tenía ni idea de que se pusieran en este plan.  
  
Eriol al ver lo que se le avecinaba,pues otras chicas tímidas empezaban a armarse de valor,se puso de pie y con un salto agil logró colgarse de rama del roble que se encontraba encima y se bajó por el otro extremo del árbol,Sakura despues de echar un vistazo a Shaoran hizo lo mismo,sabía que no podía ayudarlo,teniendo ella igual problema,decidió seguir a Eriol.Shaoran y Tomoyo por desgracia,estaban demasiado separados del roble.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Eriol se acurrucaba detrás de un arbusto,mientras procuraba tranquilizarse para respirar despacio y no lo escuchasen.  
  
Saku..-¡Menuda sorpresa!-esta vez consiguió asustar a Eriol que se echó por reflejos hacia atrás que la miraba temeroso con aquellos encantadores ojos violeta grisáceo.  
  
Saku..-mjmjm...veo que tú tampoco esperabas esa reacción-Eriol la miró resignado y un poco dudoso,y levantó una ceja.  
  
Eriol-no me digas que tú tambien quieres ser mi pareja-Sakura lo miró a regañadientes.  
  
Saku..-¡¡nooo es eso.!!-en silencio se sentó a su lado y luego lo ojeó.  
  
Eriol-¿Que ocurre?.-la miraba extrañado,pero la expresión le cambió de inmediato al ver aquella belleza,que lo había repudiado de aquella forma,mostrando preocupación por él.  
  
Sakura sonrió angelicalmente.  
  
Saku..-La verdad es que me siento un poco culpable de lo que te dije aquel día.  
  
Eriol-Sakura....¿por que haces esto?...creo que quizás me lo merecía. El viento ondeó suavemente la suave melena dorada oscuro sobre una azul marina,mientras unos ojos de verde intenso se postraban en aquel atractivo rostro albino.  
  
Saku..-Al llegar a casa y ver los apuntes que me habías prestado...me pareció muy infantil por mi parte tener esa opinión tan negativa de tí.- decía mirando al cielo,Eriol la miraba enternecido con la boca entreabierta,mostrando un poco sus dientes.  
  
Eriol-Saku....-lo interrumpió  
  
Saku..-¡aquel día parecías querer llorar!...no me pasó por la cabeza que fuera por mi desprecio...mjmjm...debí tener en cuenta que las personas tan inteligentes como tú suelen ser más sensibles-Eriol se sorprendió.  
  
Eriol-¿de verdad crees que me puse así por eso?.  
  
Saku..-mjmjm...¡en realidad no!-Eriol al escuchar estas palabras se puso de pie,comprendió que Sakura lo había visto con aquel sufrimiento y logró que lo admitiera.  
  
Eriol-¡¿eh?!..pero como..-Sakura se incorporó despues.  
  
Saku..-Quizás Tomoyo no se haya dado cuenta pero sé que has cambiado.-El mago Claw se sentía acorralado y dió un paso hacia atrás,pero en su cara se mantenía calculador con la mirada desafiante.Pero Sakura sonrió despreocupada para su asombro.  
  
Saku..-quiero que nos volvamos a llevar bien....amigos como antes-Eriol se tranquilizó.  
  
Eriol-Como quieras...pero te aseguro que hay muchas chicas que quieren ser mi pareja-decía divertido con un cierto tono de orgullo,luego centró su vista en ella muy serio,con aquella mirada malévola-te advierto que alguna se te podría adelantar.-Sakura se enojó un poco,pero luego no pudo evitar reírse.  
  
Saku..-¡jaja!....te aseguro que eso ya no te funcionará.  
  
Eriol-mjmjm....es una lástima.  
  
Saku...-aunque comprendo que quieras seguir discutiendo conmigo así que....  
  
Eriol-¡Espera un momento!...¿que quieres decir con eso?-El mago no quería dar lugar a mal entedidos.  
  
Saku..-me esforzaré por corresponder a tus ruegos si eso te alivia-Eriol se quedó con la palabra en la boca y se marchó en silencio.Pero Sakura lo siguió muy alegre y se colocó delante.  
  
Saku..-mjmj...¿Te he ganado?-Eriol parpadeó y sonrió dulcemente solo para ella,entrecerró los ojos,Sakura con su cariño logró que se olvidara de sus penas en aquellos minutos que se le hicieron tan cortos.  
  
Enseguida sonó el timbre y todos entraron a clase,Shaoran tropezó con la puerta en las narices cuando Sakura le regaló una de sus angelicales sonrisas,Shaoran al ver la expresión que puso Tomoyo,entró de inmediato con la cabeza gacha.  
  
Tomo..-no ha cambiado nada de nada.  
  
Saku..-espero que solo sea tímido para esas cosas-dijo preocupada.  
  
Tomo..-¡jaja!...tranquila Sakura-Tomoyo colocó su mano en el hombro de su amiga,pero a esta no le hizo mucha gracia como se mondaba de risa al ver las cosas que le sucedían a Shaoran.  
  
Tomo..-perdón. _______________________________________________________  
  
CONTINUARÁ  
  
¡¡¡bueno¡¡¡...^^¿que les ha parecido?....y disculpen las faltas de ortografía...^^U  
  
¡¡dejen reviews¡¡..ya saben que me encanta escuchar opiniones...gracias de paso a los que me han escrito...aprovechen si tienen alguna duda..se la responderé en los reviews...y si prefieren por su correo.. 


	6. La IntruSa

Es un capítulo algo diferente,habrá algo de acción y una extraña leyenda..^^¡¡que lo disfruten¡¡  
  
CAPRICHOSO CORAZÓN  
  
CAPÍTULO VI (La intrusa)  
  
Eran aproximadamente las cuatro,la tarde de verano renacía en todo su esplendor,intensos rayos dorados caían sobre una fila de lujosos coches,que bordeaban la acera cercana al chalet donde celebraba Tomoyo su cumpleaños.Se oía risas y numerosas conversaciones,debido al tumulto que se hallaba en las entrañas del elegante jardín,la fiesta estaba en todo su auje.Tomoyo se encontraba un poco sudorosa atendiendo a los invitados,moviéndose de un lado para otro a ver si por fin lograba dar con Sakura,a sus oídos habían llegado noticias de que ya se encontraba por allí buscándola.  
  
Yamasaki,que tambien se encontraba en la fiesta,no se lo podía creer,estaba allí,más radiante de belleza y desbordando pasiones a cada paso que daba,deleitado por completo,nervioso,completamente sonrojado ante aquella sensualidad,curvas demasiado fantasiosas como para ser reales,increíble perfección incluso más que la que ya mostraba cuando lucía vestiduras menos elegantes que aquella,aquel bondadoso e inocente corazón que esperaba a su príncipe azul,simplemente soñadora,la mujer de sus sueños,extasiado tragó saliva, y logró recuperar por unos momentos la gordura,echó rapidos vistazos para asegurarse de que su novia Chicaru no se encontrara por allí y poder acercársele sin ningún temor.Primero caminaba despacio intentando aparentar tranquilidad,pero sentía que aquella distancia acabaría por matarlo,y sin saberlo caminaba más deprisa,cada vez sentía su delicioso perfume más cerca pero algo lo hizo pararse en picado.Sus ojos se concentraron en la hermosura que clavó aquellos fragmentos de ilusión en su mirada,era el único que le había resultado conocido entre aquella muchedumbre y rapidamente corrió hacia él.  
  
Otros ojos castaños que se encontraban entre la gente tambien se fijaron en la musa de sus tormentos,que no se había percatado de su presencia.  
  
Oía el rebote de sus elegantes tacones,unas finas zapatillas de tiras cruzadas bordeaban los elegantes pies de aquellas jóvenes y sensuales piernas,un lustroso cuerpo alargado de esbelta y delicada cintura era cubierto por un hermoso traje celeste de brillantes lentejuelas y bordeado por franelas blancas,los largos cabellos no dejaban de moverse de forma inquietante sobre su majestuoso escote de gran sencillez,mostrando sus sensuales hombros y el esbelto cuello de piel amelocotonada,cubierta en su angelical rostro por los hermosos cabellos que se movían dulcemente a cada paso que daba.  
  
Saku..-¡Hola Yamasaki!.  
  
Yama..-ejemp..-tosió hipócritamente para intentar contenerse.-Me alegro de verte..¡por cierto!...¡¡ese traje te queda muy bien.!!.-Sakura sonrío complacida.  
  
Saku..-¿has visto a Tomoyo?....mjmjm....Tambien busco a Shaoran.-aquel nombre lo reventó,se internó la mano en sus negros cabellos vigilando estar bien peinado.  
  
Yama..-¡¡No!!..no lo he visto- luego sonrió cortesmente -¿Por que no bailas conmigo la siguiente pieza de música?.  
  
Saku..-¡¿Como?!-lo miró extrañada.  
  
Yama..-Quizás a Shaoran le sea más facil localizarte en la pista de baile- cruzó los dedos que escondía en su espalda.Al escuchar estás palabras un joven que se encontraba a la espalda de Yamasaki,rodeado de chicas que insistían en que bailara con ellas,sonrió malévolamente,sus lacios cabellos ensombrecieron la irresistible atmósfera de sensualidad que envolvía su misteriosa mirada al bajar un poco el rostro.  
  
Sin siquiera mencionar una palabra para que Yamasaki lo viera,lograba que el muchacho sintiera verguenza,como si ya pudiera entender las palabras que estaba a punto de decir.Sintió el enojo de aquellos atractivos ojos violeta grisáceo.  
  
Eriol-Hace un momento..creo que conversabas con Shaoran-Sakura lo miró asombrada,Yamasaki se agobió.  
  
Saku..-¡¿Es eso cierto?!.-Yamasaki arrepentido asintió con la cabeza,Sakura agradecida sonrió al hacia el apuesto Eriol,que llevaba un elegante conjunto color nata que aumentaba la ya de por sí elegante y ligeramente musculosa estructura de su masculino cuerpo albino,casi tan envolvente y sensual como su mirada,debajo del conjunto llevaba una camiseta negra que resaltaba la corbata de seda.  
  
Yamasaki se alejó enseguida,Eriol logró ponerlo de mal humor,Sakura podía oír numerosas voces que hablaban de ella se dió cuenta de que se estaba convirtiendo en el centro de atención al igual que Eriol,que en absoluto silencio analizaba con mínimo detalle cada una de las perfectas partes,que armonisaban el cuerpo de Sakura,olvidándose por entero de guapas chicas,seguras de sí mismas,que se lo disputaban,las mejillas de piel blanca se enrojecieron ligeramente.Eriol desvió la mirada de inmediato,no se perdonó lo que hizo,y molestó consigo mismo se disponía alejarse de Sakura,lo cierto es que no esperaba bajar la guardia en el último momento,estaba demasiado confiado en su fortaleza como para temer que le volviera a suceder algo así,despues de jurarse a sí mismo que respetaría el amor entre Shaoran y Sakura,respetar la confianza que unos amigos depositan en otros.  
  
Saku..-Buenas tardes Eriol.....mjmjm....¿Has visto a Tomoyo y Shaoran?- Eriol no contestaba,se había dado cuenta de que Sakura tambien había permanecido por unos segundos en silencio,Sakura se impacientó.  
  
Saku..-Ahora no tengo ganas de discutir.  
  
Eriol -¿que?  
  
Saku..-¡ups!....no importa -despues de hacer una mueca de mal talante se marchó ensimismada hacia dentro del chalet,donde se encontraba la pista de baile,no se había dado cuenta de que Shaoran la seguía de cerca,con cautela para no ser descubierto.  
  
El joven de piel dorada se infiltraba en los huecos que se formaban entre los invitados,tierna tímidez,pero no la perdería de vista ni por un segundo,apretaba los dientes pensando en que decirle,llevaba una camisa de manga larga de verde pálido,y encima un chaleco de un verde oscuro de terciopelo,una corbata rojo vino y un elegante pantalón negro al igual que sus zapatos,que al andar formaba suaves arrugas.Eriol al verlo pasar intentó saludarlo,pero sonriente reservó sus intenciones,reconociendo el camino que seguía Shaoran,destino,Sakura.  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Todas las personas comenzaron a reunirse dentro del chalet,donde Tomoyo junto a su madre había preparado una especie de sala de fiestas,los invitados empezaron a provar los deliciosos bocados,ponches,champán,curiosamente no había caviar pero sí muchos dulces y tambien refrescos,hasta golosinas y paquetes de papas fritas,lo que más solía gustar a esa edad.Eran aproximadamente las 8 de la tarde.  
  
Sakura consiguió dar con su amiga en cuanto le cantaron cumpleaños feliz,pues era el centro de atracción,Tomoyo sonrió al verla y casi se quema accidentalmente la punta de la nariz en cuanto intentó soplar las velas,por suerte Eriol la paró tomándola por el hombro.Sakura corrió hacia ella habiendo dejado sus regalo en una montaña de obsequios a Tomoyo,que al terminar de soplar las velas,disimuladamente besó la mejilla de Eriol complaciente por sentirse salvada de aquel pequeño peligro.  
  
Eriol-mjmjm....no ha sido nada.-Tomoyo se había sonrojado,el mago la miraba sorprendido enseguida se dió cuenta de que Tomoyo sentía algo más que simple amistad por él.Ella por fin se había dado cuenta de sus propios sentimientos y ya no huiría de su nerviosismo,lo enfrentaría para poder seguir siendo una de las mejores amigas de su amado Eriol,algo a lo que tantas aspiraban,otras que observaban con cierta envidia.  
  
Tomoyo volteó alegre hacia Sakura y le dió la bienvenida,deseosa de saber que había sucedido el día en que los sorprendió la tormenta a su amiga y Eriol,tenía claras intenciones de llevársela de allí y buscar un lugar algo más tranquilo para charlar. Pero en Eriol crecía una cierta curiosidad que era mejor disipar,fijó el atractivo y sereno misterio de su mirada hacia Sakura.  
  
Eriol-mjmjm...¿Shaoran no se encuentra contigo?-pero aquella pregunta fué tan directa que cayó como valde de agua fría a Sakura,Eriol había logrado lastimar su corazón,pues Shaoran no había dado señales de vida y el mago Claw dió la impresión de no querer decir en donde lo había visto anteriormente cuando se lo preguntó Sakura.  
  
Tomo..-¡¿Que te sucede?!.......¡¡Sakura!!.  
  
Saku..-No te preocupes -Sakura intentó dedicar una de sus mejores sonrisas a Tomoyo,pero tener a Eriol en frente la sacaba de quicio,Sakura se cuestionaba como se atrevió a rechazar de aquel modo la amistad que le había ofrecido aquel mismo día.  
  
Eriol se dió cuenta demasiado tarde del daño que le había causado,no tenía malas intenciones pero jamás pensó,que la cobardía de Li llegara a esos extremos. Eriol comprendió que lo que realmente molestaba a Sakura era la frialdad con la que decía las cosas.Tomoyo preocupada la dejó ir sola pensando que sería mejor así,Sakura salió en calma del chalet y se adentró corriendo en el hermoso jardín,dejó de contenerse y comenzó a llorar,sus bellos ojos verdes se llenaron de lágrimas.  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Tomoyo enfurecida intentó detenerlo,pero Eriol tenía demasiada fuerza como para que los brazos de la chica supusieran un obstáculo.  
  
Una ligera brisa nocturna acarició los brillantes cabellos azul marino,escuchó las hojas de los árboles caerse,mientras otras que se encontraban ya en el suelo hacían ruído al deslizarse,la buscaba insistentemente,volteando el bello rostro albino a ambos lados,sus ojos al verla llorar por su culpa vibraron. El mago dejó salir su "yo" interno y franqueó su propio muro.  
  
Eriol-¡¡Sakura!!.......¡no llores!.....Sakura..-gritó desconsolado mientras corría hacia ella.  
  
Sakura de inmediato se secaba las lágrimas,Eriol finalmente llegó hasta su objetivo.  
  
Saku..-¡Déjame en paz!-se armó de valor y decidió enfrentarlo,le estacó con sus ojos verdes una mirada llena de ira,rabia ,impotencia,parecía tener ganas de mandarle una bofetada.El mago entrecerró los ojos.  
  
Eriol-¿Como ..como es posible?.......ni si quieraaaa...-Sakura lo miró sorprendida,con que dulzura inalcanzable había murmurado en pocas palabras la trizteza que le causaba haberla dañado. Eriol la miró tiernamente.  
  
Eriol.-Creí que Shaoran al menos se te había acercado para hablarte.-se dió la vuelta y con la mirada perdida,introdució las manos en los bolsillos.Sakura desconocía por completo a aquella persona,notó el nerviosismo del hasta ahora casi insensible mago de Claw.  
  
Eriol-no quería hacerte daño,nunca he querido herir tus sentimientos.- Sakura dudosa giró el rostro hacia hacia un lado moviendo sus suaves cabellos,oprimía la mirada para evitar que otra lágrima cayera,Eriol suspiró.  
  
Eriol..-Jamás he querido burlarme....¡Yo solo pretendía......-no le dió tiempo a continuar,por que la gente salía despavorida del chalet de Tomoyo.  
  
Alertados por los gritos se adentraron rapidamente armados de valor,algo grave había ocurrido,Sakura sintió un escalofrío al escuchar los espeluznantes gritos de algunas personas que todavía se encontraban dentro del edificio,como si alguien les arrebatara la vida.Pronto perdió de vista a Eriol que se le adelantó en la oscuridad del chalet,pues las luces habían sido apagadas.El mago levantó su poderoso bastón mientras se formaba el símbolo de los cuatro elementos a sus pies.  
  
Eriol-¡¡Venga a mi la Luz!!-logró iluminar toda la estancia,le sorprendió que todo estuviera tan tranquilo,el tiempo había sido frenado por alguien. Sakura recojió en su mano la carta Tiempo y magicamente se guardó sola desapareciendo mientras su brillo se desvanecía.Derrepente Sakura se llevó la mano a la boca,sentía ganas de bomitar.  
  
Saku..-¡¡¡¡No puede ser!!!! -lloró deseperada,una visión demasiado horrible la esperaba de frente al iluminarse la estancia,una sombra negra completamente pausada envolvía por el cuello a Rita que flotaba en el aire mientras le arrancaba la lengua,los ojos de la víctima estaban sangrando,y su rostro estaba completamente arrugado como si huviera envejecido,su piel se parecía a la de un tronco de árbol magullada.Sakura solo la había logrado reconocer por el traje que llevaba.  
  
Eriol vió como Tomoyo lloraba de pánico abrazada fuertemente a su madre el hechizo de Sakura no le había afectado a ninguna de las dos,mientras Shaoran que se encontraba en movimiento acababa de exterminar con su poderosa espada a uno de los extraños seres.  
  
Eriol-es realmente poderosa.....su hechizo ha afectado incluso al exterior. Shaoran estaba sorprendido ante los poderes de Sakura y al ver la frialdad de Eriol,el mago armado de valor se inmutaba al verse rodeado de cadáveres en descomposición,y otros cuerpos completamente negros en el suelo,mientras que por el aire flotaban imágenes parecidas con la que se había encontrado Sakura frenadas en el tiempo.  
  
Sra.Daedoji..-eres muy valiente Eriol.....incluso más que el joven Shaoran.- luego abrazó con más fuerza a su querida hija.  
  
Sra.Daedoji-no parece ser la primera vez que se encuentre con esto.-Eriol le lanzó una mirada diavólica tan desafiante que enmudeció a la madre de Tomoyo.  
  
Shao..-¡¡¿Que está sucediendo?!!.....¡¡Y Sakura!!.  
  
Saku..-¡Estoy aquí!-Shaoran corrió rápido hacia ella al verla arrodillada en el suelo,mientras Eriol seguía eliminando a aquellos seres.  
  
Shao..-¡¡Te ayudaré a levantarte!!........supongo que debes estar agotándote de usar la carta Tiempo.-decía preocupado.  
  
Saku..-¡¡¿Acaso no ves a tu alrededor?!!-gritó con todas sus fuerzas sobreponiéndose a todas sus penas se levantó.  
  
Saku..-no es la carta tiempo lo que me...-su voz estaba temerosa,sorprendida continuaba llorando,ensimismada se acurrucó sobre sus rodillas.  
  
Saku..-¡¡Tengo miedo!!.....no puedo hacer más nada que esto.-la cara de Shaoran se entristeció al verla pálida y lloriqueando como una niña,incluso tenía más miedo que Tomoyo.  
  
Shao..-¡¿Sakura?!-Shaoran quizó abrazarla pero el grito de Tomoyo lo descuidó.  
  
Tomo..-¡¡Eriol!!....a tu espalda-decía mientras se levantaba,al ver como uno de los extraños seres comenzaba a moverse hacia él,al igual que otros que rodeaban a Shaoran y Sakura.  
  
Eriol-el temor de Sakura está flaqueando su control......-decía mirándola preocupado. Shaoran al ver que no reaccionaba,comprendió que debía protegerla,pues ella no parecía disponible para atacar.  
  
Saku..-¡¡¡¡NO PUEDO!!!!.....-unos destellos azules salieron rapidamente de un espejo que se encontraba allí y eliminaron a todas las horribles criaturas,mientras las personas que se encontraban con vida salieron del chalet para dirijirse a sus coches y huír,algunas malheridas que tardaban más en llegar a la puerta de salida se volvieron a paralizar,pues Sakura estaba despertando del trance.  
  
Eriol-¡Sakura!-cegado por el ataque se dirijió corriendo hacia Sakura con la intención de brindarle su protección,pero se paró en seco al ver a Shaoran abrazándola para protegerla de aquella luz desconocida mientras un escudo de su propia magia rodeaba a los enamorados.Entonces el mago de Claw corrió hacia Tomoyo que se abrazó a él fuertemente.  
  
Shao..-Ya no es necesario.....las criaturas han desaparecido.-Sakura anuló sus poderes de inmediato aliviada,nerviosa se puso como un tomate al verse rodeada por los brazos de Shaoran,en frente de su cara el atractivo rostro de Shaoran embrabecido,mirando a su alrededor valientemente mientras se aseguraba de que huviera pasado el peligro,en su mirada había firmeza y seguridad,lo que Sakura necesitaba en esos momentos para aumentar su ánimo,ella lo miró enternecida,por un momento sonrió pero luego se le olvidó por completo al mirar a su alrededor,cerró los ojos de pánico y se abrazó a Shaoran,que parecía estallar al sentir los delicados brazos de aquella hermosura buscar seguridad.  
  
Tomoyo sorprendida vió salir un extraño ángel del espejo de hermosos cabellos rosa pálido que se acercó hacia ella y le habló mentalmente.  
  
Tomo..-¿Quien eres?....¿Has sido tú la que...-Eriol que la estaba abrazando le sorprendió su actitud,Tomoyo parecía hablar en sueños. (Ángel :¡¡no hableis en voz alta..princesa!!.....vuestra madre no debe escuchar...habla con la mente..¡¡yo os he salvado!!.no soy su enemiga)Tomoyo se calló extrañada,mientras sentía a Eriol secar sus lágrimas,al abrir los ojos se encontró con aquella misteriosa mirada violeta grisácea,aquel atractivo rostro albino la enrojeció por completo mientras sentía los cálidos y sensuales musculos de sus brazos rodearla,notándo un pequeño tirón en su larga melena azabache al intentar mover la cabeza.Eriol la vió despertar.  
  
Eri..-¿Con quien hablabas?.-Tomoyo dejó de mirarlo,sentía demasiada confusión.  
  
Tomo..-Con la que nos ayudó.-Eriol al verla mejor se separó de ella y miró serio hacia la madre de Tomoyo.  
  
Eri..-¿Como pudo permanecer tan tranquila?-La madre de Tomoyo despues de echar un vistazo hacia Sakura y Shaoran,suspiró.  
  
Madr..-Os diré lo que sé...lo que no entiendo es por que despues de tanto tiempo..nos han atacado-nadie se lo podía creer en especial Tomoyo.  
  
Lo que ocurrió,fué hace mucho tiempo,la madre de Tomoyo era la reina del mundo de los espejos,bastante joven,que podía contactar con nuestra dimensión a través de los espejos.Un día se prendó de un joven humano,y quizó conocerlo,olvidándose por completo de su responsabilidades se apareció ante él y así se conocieron,el problema surjió cuando intentó regresar a su mundo pues su aparato había sido roto por el mismo muchacho para que no se fuera de su lado,aunque eso ella no lo sabía,su amor creció con el paso del tiempo y terminaron casándose.Mas tarde apareció a buscarla un extraño personaje para que regresara al reino,en el mundo de los espejos el tiempo transcurría mucho más despacio,pero la reina le dijo que era demasiado tarde,ella misma decidió renunciar a su cargo,solo para poder vivir con su amado,además ya se había casado,por tanto el matrimonio que tenía prometido en el otro mundo era nulo.Intentaron que la reina pagara cara su traición con la muerte,pero la reina sucesora,su hermana menor,no quizó dañarla y anuló el ataque saliendo del espejo en el momento en que la madre de Tomoyo era atacada para morir,pues esta al renunciar a su anterior vida,tambien renunció a sus poderes. Todos estaban boquiabiertos,incluso el mago de Claw,ante semejante historia.  
  
Saku..-Lo que no entiendo son todos esos recuerdos que....-  
  
Sra.Daedoyi -mjmjm.....solo yo recuerdo quien soy,al renunciar a mi vida anterior nací de nuevo en este mundo,como familia de tu madre...mientras que en el reino de los espejos yo había muerto.Todo eso gracias a mi hermana,aunque deje de amar a aquel joven al renacer.Con el paso del tiempo volví a tener recuerdos de mi vida anterior...pero,pensaba que estaba loca...ni siquiera hablé de ello con Nadesico.  
  
Tomo..-Madre,¡¡¡pero es horrible si nos vuelven a atacar!!!-comenzó a llorar al ver a aquellos muertos a su alrededor.La madre de Tomoyo decidió invitar a los cuatro amigos,que eran lo únicos que permanecíeron allí a dormir en su casa,luego avisó al padre de que Sakura se quedaría allí,aunque sería muy arriesgado.  
  
Todos subieron al segundo piso mientras Sakura usaba la carta borrador para hacer desaparecer los cadáveres,junto a Eriol y Shaoran.Luego subieron las escaleras y conversaron con la madre de Tomoyo.  
  
Shaoran-son seres realmente poderosos.  
  
Sra.Daedoyi-es un mundo de magia y fantasía,el mundo que los humanos suelen ver en sus sueños...pero allí las cosas funcionan de una forma muy distinta,siempre permanecerá oculto.  
  
Shao...-¿que sucederá entonces con las personas que han sido atacadas?.  
  
Sra.Daedoyi-lo más prudente sería que con vuestros poderes anularaís la memoria de esas personas incluída la de ustedes por su propio bien.....- luego se quedó pensativa. Eriol-pero...¿y las que han muerto?......en vuestro mundo los hechizos son muy efectivos,aunque se destruya el causante....  
  
Sra.Daedo..-ese es el mayor problema....vuestros compañeros de clase estan muertos,no entiendo como es posible que la persona que atacó a este mundo no tuviera en cuenta que su dimensión no se puede dar a conocer...lo más lógico huviera sido atacarnos a mi y a Tomoyo cuando estuvieramos solas,en ese lugar está prohibido revelar nuestra existencia.  
  
Shao..-no tiene buenas intenciones respecto a esta dimensión,eso es evidente.....Todavía no estoy seguro que puede querer de este mundo.  
  
Eri..-¿hasta donde llega la autoridad de un gobernante en el reino de los espejos?.  
  
Saku..-¿Acasooo?....  
  
Eriol-Así es Sakura...pero no estoy seguro..por eso lo pregunto.-le sorprendió que adivinara sus intenciones,era mucho más espabilada de lo que él pensaba.  
  
Saku..-pero...¿que puede tener de especial este mundo comparado con esa dimensión mágica?.  
  
Sra.Daedoyi -más libertad.  
  
Tomo..-creo que nos estamos desviando.  
  
Saku..-¡¡yo cada vez entiendo menos!!-Todos la miraron extrañados.  
  
Saku..-quizás no sea tan complicado......y si todo fué preparado por alguien para luego culpar a otra persona por venganza.  
  
Eri..-ambición de poder...mmm....podría ser. Saku..-creo que no me escuchas.  
  
Tomo..-mjmjm....claro que sí.....podrían ser las dos cosas...pero me parece demasiado grave lo que hizo como para que fuera una venganza¿como se las arreglaría para aclarar un ataque tan extraño por parte de la otra persona a la que acusará?...debería buscarse una venganza menos conflictiva...¿que necesidad tendría la otra persona de atacar un mundo de tan escazo valor.?  
  
Saku..-a ver si lo he entendido.....solo la ambición de alguien poderoso en el otro mundo es capaz de provocar esto,según vosotros.  
  
Tomo...-jeje...creo que se nos va la olla.  
  
Eriol..-o alguien que le importe tres cominos las leyes de su mundo y solo se haya centrado en su objetivo.....destruir a la madre de Tomoyo,aunque para saltárselas debe de tener mucha autoridad o lo ha hecho a escondidas.  
  
Shao..-tambien puede haber chantajeado...y esas cosas.  
  
Saku...-¡¡será mejor que pensemos la que se nos viene encima!!...¡¡en vez de perder el tiempo!!.-Todos la miraron extrañados.  
  
Saku..-¡¡¡¿Como vamos a explicarles a los padres lo que les ha sucedido a sus hijos?!!!...¡¡La policia vendrá en cualquier momento!!...¡¡¡¡AAAYYYY!!!!-mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza desesperada.  
  
Eri..-me siento un poco estúpido.  
  
Shao..-¡somos unos insensibles!.  
  
Saku..-¡¡a mi me da algo!!....-Sakura se fué al piso,Tomoyo se puso detrás de ella y la consiguió agarrar a tiempo.  
  
Eriol-¡¡Sakura!!..-parecía tener algo planeado.  
  
Saku..-¡¡¡Usaré la carta pasado y convenceré a Tomoyo de que no celebre su cumpleaños!!!.  
  
Eriol-jeje...supongo que eso es más efectivo...creo que hoy no es mi día- decía desganado. Eriol-además si sigue así a este paso.....pronto va a lograr superarme- murmuraba.  
  
Saku..-¡¡¿Decías?!!-Eriol la miraba con asombro,luego se calmó y se sorprendió de su comportamiento,volvío a divisarla con malicia.  
  
Eriol-No tiene importancia-Sakura se calmó al ver la seguridad de aquella atractiva mirada,pero no la convencía.  
  
Saku...-debió habérseme ocurrido esto antes....mjmj.....¡¡¡¿Eriol?!!!.-lo miró fijó a sus ojos,mientras se le acercaba.  
  
Eri..-¡¿Eh?!...me refiero a que tu hechizo nos ayudará por el momento....pero el enemigo puede volver a atacar.-Sakura se enojó un poco.  
  
Saku...-bueno....( ¬¬. ) pues nos vemos. Sakura invocó un poderoso hechizo y viajó al pasado,pero aquella horrible visión no se le olvidaría tan facilmente,sobre todo por las últimas palabras de Eriol. ________________________________________________________________  
  
El cielo nocturno estaba completamente nublado,ni una sola estrella hallaban los ojos castaños de Shaoran para poder concederle su mayor deseo,librarse de esa patética timidez,convencido de que no lograría dormir aquella noche,se levantó quedándose sentado sobre la orilla de la cama,con la musculosa espalda curva.  
  
Shaoran sorprendido se llevó la mano a la mejilla,pues había notado un ligero cosquilleo en sus ansiosos labios,una lágrima que había brotado desde su penetrante y acojedora mirada.Sus hermosos ojos brillaban traspasando la dulzura de los abundantes cabellos rubios de su frente.  
  
Shaoran - Sakura....querida Sakura..- Susurró su nombre en el silencio de la habitación de dos camas,olvidando que la estaba compartiendo con el burlón mago de Claw.Un gemido detrás de él distrajo su atención.  
  
Shao..-¿Eriol?-no respondía,Shaoran volteó rápido,Eriol estaba teniendo una pesadilla daba continuas vueltas en la cama,y parecía respirar con dificultad,como si algo lo estuviera atormentando. El mago estiró el brazó y la llamó desesperado al ver como moría sin poder hacer nada.  
  
Eri..-¡¡¡NOOOOOO!!!-de un salto se levantó de la cama con la respiración agitada,Shaoran impacible jamás había visto aquella mezcla de desesperación y pánico en la cara de aquel poderoso mago,que siempre se había mantenido con calma ante cualquier adversidad.  
  
Eriol nervioso volteó el rostro rapidamente,mientrás se agitaban sus lacios cabellos azul marino humedecidos como pequeños látigos en su frente,hacia el lado que viraba la mirada al notar que Shaoran no estaba acostado.Eriol apretaba su perfecta dentadura,mientras lo comtemplaba con los ojos completamente abiertos del asombro.  
  
Shao...-¿Que ocurre?-luego se calmó de la impresión y sonrió comprensivo creyendo adivinar lo que le sucedía.  
  
Shao...-Que callado te lo tenías.....lo que nos sucedió hoy te afectó más de lo que mostrabas abiertamente.-Eriol no salía de su asombro,y menos alterado comprendió que solo había sido una pesadilla,su verdadera madre hacía tiempo que murió.  
  
Eri.. -Vi a Tomoyo y Sakura demasiado aterradas como para temer yo mismo en aquellos momentos.-Sabía que mentía pero no podía,no era capaz de decir otra cosa,Eriol ni siquiera había confesado su secreto a Tomoyo o la encantadora Sakura,que era la mejor que podría comprenderlo,mucho menos a Shaoran con el que llevaba escazo tiempo de amistad.  
  
Shaoran suspiró aliviado,al asegurarse de que no lo había visto mencionar a Sakura,pero se le olvidó un pequeño detalle.Eriol al igual que él ahora tenía dos memorias pasadas sucedidas al mismo tiempo,la invitación de Tomoyo para celebrar su cumpleaños solo los cuatro amigos y el trágico suceso anterior a que Sakura viajara en el tiempo.  
  
Eri..-mjmjm...Veo que te costó mucho invitar a bailar a Sakura.-la frivolidad había vuelto a su rostro albino,su atractiva mirada se havía vuelto opresora.  
  
Shao..-¡¡¡¿eh?!!!-Shaoran se sonrojó y miró a la ventana con los ojos entrecerrados.  
  
Eri..-lo que me imaginaba....volvistes desde Japón solo para estar con ella...¿Como se puede amar de una forma tan extraña?.  
  
Shao..-no le he dicho nada de mis sentimientos por que a veces creo que no me la merezco....le hice demasiado daño al ignorarla durante 7 años y ella actua como si nada....solo preocupándose por ser...¡bueno!....no sé...y su forma de tratarme tan amable me hace sentirme aún más culpable -Eriol se molestó ante aquella actitud.  
  
Eri..-creo que le harás más daño ignorándola ahora que te.....¿Como no te has dado cuenta de que sufre más así?.  
  
Shao..-El otro día parecía estar muy alegre....de momento creo que será mejor así....aunque hoy intenté,pero no pude,una de sus amigas me tiró del brazo para pedirme que bailara con ella y perdí a Sakura de vista.-Eriol sonrió levemente.  
  
Eri..-menos mal que intentastes hacer algo...Tomoyo se estaba comenzando a preocupar.-a medida que aumentaba la corversación,Shaoran inocentemente abría poco a poco sus pensamientos mas internos,mientas que Eriol se limitaba a escuchar incredulamente,sabía que necesitaba conocer a Shaoran para asegurarse de que sus intentos por emnoviarlo con Sakura no fueran en vano.  
  
Shao..-oye....hay algo entre tú y Tomoyo..¿cierto?.  
  
Eri.. -no...pero tampoco me iría mal sentir algo aunque solo fuer....mjmjm....digo que me gustaría corresponderle....buenas noches.-se acostó tranquilo de espaldas,para luego poner cara de envidia,pues nunca había sentido lo que Shaoran,se había encerrado demasiado en sí mismo como para darse siquiera cuenta de que huviera estado enamorado alguna vez.Aunque el recuerdo más cercano a ese sentimiento fue cuando llevaba un ramo de flores para adornar la clase,siendo un menor de 10 años,y al ver a Sakura preocupada por Shaoran decidió regalarle una diciéndole "una flor para otra flor",o cuando la acompañó a Sakura ofreciéndole el cobijo de su paraguas para protegerla de la lluvia al salir de clases,o cuando no pudo evitar pedirle disculpas por contar historias de miedo como la reina de las nieves,encontrándose en una excursión con él colegio en donde muchos de sus compañeros aprendieron a esquiar por primera vez,luego los bellos momentos que pasó junto a ella tocando a dúo en el piano,la pequeña Sakura grababa felizmente esa melodía y luego se las ofreció escuchar a sus cartas,le había gustado tanto vérsela tocar a él,aunque todo eso lo haría por cortesía y por sentirse culpable de hacerle daño,quien sabe.  
  
Shao..-No te será dificil....Tomoyo es una buena chica....buenas noches.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Comenzó a amanecer,pronto sonaría la campana del instituto de Tomoeda.Shaoran,Eriol y Sakura se habían levantado temprano para ir a desayunar y vestirse pronto,se habían traído los uniformes a casa de Tomoyo,aunque ese día no tendrían clase,debido a la ausencia del profesor Itakkou.Todo esto lo supieron por medio de la madre de Tomoyo,que había sido informada con antelación.  
  
Se despertó de inmediato al notar una voz que la llamaba,se puso unas elegantes cholas de diversos encages a juego con su hermoso camisón y se colocó en frente del espejo.  
  
Tomo..-¿Quien?..(Angel : yo os libre de aquellas criaturas....debo advertiros de que alguien sabe de vuestra existencia aparte de mi....y pretende eliminaros)-Tomoyo se encontraba sola en la habitación,que había compartido con Sakura y su madre,la cual se aseguraba de que no tuviera pesadillas durante aquella noche.  
  
Tomo..-¿Por que me llamas princesa?..(Angel : has heredado los poderes de tu madre...tu enemigo los ha sentido al igual que yo...La antigua reina Namibia nació de nuevo en este mundo pero sus genes mágicos han sobrevivido en tí.)  
  
Tomo..-te equivocas yo no poseo...(Angel : tus poderes solo funcionan en esta dimensión....solo nuestro rey ,tu tío,se puede manifestar en este mundo debido a un artilugio mágico y sus guardianes..aquellas criaturas eran parte de su gran poder...Alguien de su séquito se ha negado a reconocerte como futura emperatriz y desea eliminarte para acceder al poder cuando tu tío fallezca sin ninguna descendencia directa...desconocemos el traidor que se ha llevado el artilugio mágico..como contrapartida hemos creado un arma mágica que me ha permitido salvarte de su ataque.) - Tomoyo no se lo podía creer,aquello no había sido una pesadilla,nerviosa acarició uno de los hermosos mechones azabaches que caían por sus hombros.  
  
Tomo..-Yoo..es queee(Ángel : de momento estareís a salvo en esa dimensión...en la que me he fijado que teneís amigos que os protegen....¡¡debeís recordar algo muy importante princesa!!...¡¡¡No debe saber sobre esto vuestra madre!!!....Adios.)  
  
Tomo..-¡Espera!...¿angel?..¿Como te llamas?-ya nada hablaba en su cabeza.  
  
En ese momento entró en la habitación la Sra.Daedoji que llevaba uno de sus típicos adornos sobre el cuello.  
  
madre..-¡Cariño!...cada vez eres mas presumida.-luego la miró preocupada- ¿Te encuentras bien?.  
  
Tomo..-no me despegé muy bien...y estaba soñando despierta.- (Sra.Daedoji."¿Serán problemas de sonambulismo?").  
  
madre-Bueno...no te preocupes.-dijo sonriente con mirada de madre superprotectora.(Sra.Daedoji."Espero no tener necesidad de recurrir a un psiquiatra".) ___________________________________________________________ CONTINUARÁ  
  
^^...bueno...me quedó algo corto...en el siguiente más misterios,más problemas...¡¡dejen reviews¡¡¡...me continuan a seguirlo publicando,,,gracias a todos.... 


	7. Cap 7 Sakura y solo Sakura

^^...hola a a todos los que siguen este fic...bueno...gracias por sus  
comentarios...^^.aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo...^^U espero no  
haberme demorado mucho...  
¡¡Y como siempre disculpen las faltas de ortografía¡¡...  
  
por favor..dejen su review...T_T bicyic:^^...gracias por tu reviews,me alegra que te guste mi historia...  
  
Kendra duvoa:¡¡ey¡¡..^^ muchas gracias por tu review,espero que te siga gustando el fic...^_________^ ...gracias  
  
Undine..-^o^...eres un encanto....le deseo lo mejor a tus fics . ~_^(Kissmy sonrié con complicidad)ya sabes,avisame sin falta cuando lo publiques XD...ta chulo¡¡  
  
Linsie..:..Este fic empieza con Sakura y Shaoran y acaba con Saku/Eri...espero haber aclarado tus dudas...^^  
  
Charita:tu mensaje me animó mucho...^^  
  
Luna Moon: ^o^..me puse algo rojilla con tus felicitaciones..que digo,me puse roja como un tomate¡¡..jejej...¡aaaa¡¡,,gracias por tu review ojalá que la continuación de mis fic te siga gustando..^^pongo todo mi empeño en el..  
  
Cristina:gracias por todo¡¡...¡aa¡¡...si tueviera el messengger te regalaría alguna florecillas..jejej...¬¬mmm...^^que despiste..en cuando hayan nuevo capítulos te avisaré igualmente a los los otros que me dejaron su dire..^^¡¡gracias a todos¡¡..no saben lo feliz que me hicieron...^_______^  
  
CAPRICHOSO CORAZÓN  
  
CAPITULO VII(Sakura y solo Sakura)  
  
Pronto sonó el timbre de la universidad,anunciando el comienzo del recreo,Nakuru había observado el silencio de Yukito en clases y no estaba dispuesta a que la continuara ignorando de aquel modo.Salió corriendo por la entrada y se encontró a Yukito apoyado en el tronco de un cipres,mientras sacaba la comida y apoyaba la lata de refresco sobre el cesped.  
  
Naku..-tenemos que hablar-decía mientras se colocaba bien la melena marron oscuro sobre sus hombros.Yukito no respondía,aún seguóa molesto por lo que comentó Nakuru aquel día en la lluvia,cuando se lo encontró con Touya.  
  
Naku..-¿Acaso saqué conclusiones precipitadas?.-Yukito por fin habló.  
  
Yuki..-Así es....me duele que seas tan testaruda..¿Como pretendes que confía en tí si tú no me escuchas?-Nakuru se sentó a su lado de un salto y sacó su comida.Luego viró a observarlo de nuevo,Yukito estaba triste,Nakuru se enterneció de lo sensible que era.  
  
Naku..-Touya no te reconocería en ese estado....¡de veras que lo siento!..  
  
Yuki..-Nunca me he puesto en este estado con Touya.-Nakuru no comprendía y como aún continuaba dudando de los sentimientos de Yukito hacia Touya,decidió probar con otra cosa.Una pequeña brisa movió el plateado cabello de Yukito.  
  
Naku..-Ahora sé por que Touya me trataba de esa forma....cuando nos encontrábamos bajo la lluvia y tú te marchastes,él....ÉL....-dichas estas palabras,Nakuru frunjió el ceño y se puso en pie-¡Como se atrevió Touya a obligarme a besarlo!. Yukito tuvo un sobresalto inmediato,¿Touya había besado a Nakuru?...luego se calmó,hacía tiempo que lo sospechaba.  
  
Nakuru estaba histérica y algo sonrojada.  
  
Naku..-¡¡Eriol me va a oír!!.. ..¡¡¡AAAAYYY!!!....¡¡¡LO VOY AA....-Yukito al verla levantarse la tomó del brazo y la sentó de inmediato sobre él,para que la caída no fuera dolorosa.Nakuru lo miró sorprendida y dudosa.  
  
Yuki..-Calma...veo que al fin hay algo entre vosotros...( ^_^ ¡ ).¡¡jejej!!...en vez de enfadarte no crees que deberías darle las gracias a Eriol -dijo sonrriente con su dulce voz.  
  
Naku..-Pueees...( ,~ _ ,~ ?)...no parece molestarte.-Yukito cambió por completo la expresión.  
  
Naku..-A mi no me gusta Touya.-decía bajando la mirada sonrrojada al verse sentada como una niña encima de Yukito como en las piernas de un abuelo.  
  
Yuki..-Que actitud tan extraña...Nakuru..-sereno como Yue.  
  
Naku..-¡¡Perdona que sea tan impertinente!!......¡¡Yukitoooo!!..Sé que debo confiar más en tí-se echó a sus brazos y comenzó a llorar,Yukito estaba sorprendido,Nakuru seguía sollozando.-¡¡perdona mi Yuki!!.-decía con lágrimas en los ojos,Yukito se sintió mal por su dureza y la abrazó poco a poco con sus delicadas manos acariándole la larga melena.  
  
Yuki..-Procura no llamarme "Mi Yuki" delante de Touya....podría ponerse celoso despues de lo que me acabas de contar.-decía nervioso,Nakuru sintió un brinco en su corazón ante el impulso de Yukito y se alejó de inmediato,comenzando a zamparse la comida a toda velocidad ante la mirada atónita de Yukito,manteniendo la distancia,él guardian no salía de su asombro.  
  
Yuki..-Nakuru...( º -º¡)  
  
Naku..-Ñan Ñan....si..  
  
Yuki..-¿Touya sabe que no le correspondes?.-dijo mirándola con aquellos adorables ojos dorados.  
  
Naku..-¡¡Ñam!!..¡¡Ñam¡¡...no pude evitar mandarle una bofetada...¡¡Ñam¡¡..¡¡ Ñam¡¡...si lo sabe - decía nerviosa sin mirarlo.- ¡¡AAAAJJ!!...Ejemp...Ejemp..-se atragantó y se quedó colorada como un tomate mientras Yukito le daba pequeños golpecitos en la espalda para intentar aliviarla.  
  
Yuki..-¡¿Te encuentras bien?!...-gritó preocupado.  
  
Naku..-no te preocupes......es que se me pasó otra cosa por la cabeza.- Yukito sonrrió aliviado.  
  
Yuki..-¿El que?-Nakuru optó por dejar el resto de la comida para más tarde.  
  
Yuki..-Disculpa.... normalmente no suelo ser tan curioso.-decía sonrojado mientras sonreía.,Nakuru entrecerró los ojos castaños y le sonrió de igual manera.  
  
Naku..-"Mi Yuki".  
  
Yuki..-Recuerda,siempre que quieras...menos delante de Touya.-Yukito se sorprendió,acababa de admitir que no le molestaría que Nakuru lo llamara "Mi Yuki".  
  
Naku..-mmm...yooo...  
  
Yuki.-..no importa.-murmuró.Lo cierto era que por segunda vez se le había vuelto a escapar aquel amistoso mote,aunque a Yukito no parecía molestarle. Pronto aparecieron otros compañeros de clase al verlos solos,y despues de charlar un rato sonó el timbre y continuaron con las clases. ________________________________________________________________  
  
Touya estaba preparando unos pastelitos en la cocina de la casa Kinomoto,de alguna manera se sentía bien,a pesar del rechazo de Nakuru,como si su pasado huviera dejado de atormentarlo y hacerle dudar menos de sus sentimientos sobre Yukito o Yue.Una pequeña sonrisa se marcó en su rostro,que por lo general se mantenía serio,aunque pronto se le pasó.(Touya : Yuki siempre logra sonsacarme cualquier cosa...sabe ser muy persuasivo cuando quiere) luego se enojó (Yo soy el débil......el apenas me cuenta cosas de su vida....mientras solo se limita a indagar por la mía...siempre sonriente....como sí llevara una coraza...yo siempre serio..como si llevara otra...pero el siempre logra sobreponerse...como ese mocoso que discute con mi hermana y el otro mocoso que anda detrás de ella....)  
  
¡¡¡Diiin dooong!!!  
  
Parecía tener prisa,como si aún le quedara mucho correo por repartir.  
  
Tou..-¿Para quien?..-decía sorprendido al ver el enorme paquete que cargaba y lo había extendido para dárselo.  
  
Cartero -Para la señorita Sakura....-dijo el cartero sin atreverse a mirar al frente,sus mejillas estaban al rojo vivo. Touya lo cojió aún con asombro,pues necesitaba los dos brazos para llevarlo.  
  
Cartero -Con su permiso...-y se marchó corriendo.Touya no lo perdió de vista. El hermano de Sakura permaneció mirando a la nada con sus rasgados ojos oscuros mientras la puerta de la entrada continuaba abierta.(Touya : supongo que creía que mis poderes mágicos habían desaparecido....ese mocoso quería asegurarse de que el paquete llegara a su destino.)frungió el ceño al ver que ponía anónimo.(Y yo que creía que era mejor que ese Eriol.....¡¡gagagag!!)  
  
Tou..-¡¡¡que pretendientes se busca ese monstruo!!!, ¡¡siempre pone anónimo!!...(¬¬¡) ¡no sé como pretende que se lo agradezca!...con todos los obsequios que ella recibe este le parecerá uno más.-luego se resignó-supongo que acabará por tirarlo a la basura,como hace con todos,el cuarto se le llena demasiado.-decía mientras cerraba la puerta,enseguida oyó bajar a Sakura.  
  
Saku..-¡Hermanito!...¡¡jajaj!!.....¡¡¡uuuuyyyy!!!...-asombrada ante el tamaño del paquete.-¿Para quien es?.-Touya la miró con malas intenciones,parecía quererla hacer rabiar.  
  
Tou..-¡¡Para mí!!-decía despreocupado,pronto comenzó a abrirlo apresuradamente,la tarjeta del exterior no decía nada,¿Y si había sido cosa de Shaoran para despistarlo y poner otra tarjeta que revelara su nombre dentro del paquete? dispuesto a leer lo que ponía en la supuesta tarjeta que creía que se hallaba dentro.  
  
Saku..-¡¡Oyee!!....-vió asomar la cabeza de un oso violeta y le seguía el lazo,Sakura cojió una rabieta y corrió hacia Touya dispuesta a quitárselo,El hermano no se equivocaba,pronto elevó la tajeta que había encontrado en el interior del paquete aprovechando que era más alto que Sakura y poder leerla. Su hermana menor saltaba desde abajo intentando alcanzarla.  
  
Tou..-De un admirador...(¬_¬)..¿secreto?..mmm..¡¡toma!! continua leyéndola tú mosntruo...no me interesa.  
  
Saku..-¡¡Te acorda...!!..¡¡¡¡Aaayyy!!!!...¡¡que mono!!...¡¡este lo conservaré siempre!!-decía sonrojada con el adorable peluche que acurrucaba entre sus manos.  
  
Tou..-¡¡Monstruo!!...lo mismo dijistes con aquel conejo....-decía mientras se dirijía a la cocina.Sakura subió a su cuarto para hacer sitio al peluche de tamaño medio,pues a pesar de la envoltura,era más pequeño de lo que aparentaba,es por eso que Touya se había apurado en abrirlo,realmente,había batido el recor al retirar tantos papeles. _______________________________________________________________  
  
El mago Claw se encontraba sentado tranquilamente en su sofá,mientras observaba con todo su intelecto como se extinguían los pocos trozos de madera que quedaban en la chimenea,vestía un suéter negro de cuello alto y uno pantalones de verde oscuro,un hermoso brillo anaranjado destacaba en su ensombrecida mirada.  
  
Spi..-¿Por que no me acompañas a ver este programa de la tele?...-decía sonriente mientras se comía una bolsa de palomitas.  
  
Eri..-estás muy comprometida con esa telenovela...no quiero incomodarte.-el guardian centró sus celestes ojos felinos en Eriol,que lograba una profundidad casi tan penetrante como la del mago.  
  
Spi..-¿Te encuentras mejor?...querido Amo.-Eriol sonrió levemente.  
  
Eri..-no te preocupes....estoy bien..poco a poco se superan las penas...todo es cuestión de tiempo y mucha paciencia....¡¡¿eh?!!...  
  
Spi..-si.. mucha paciencia hay que tener....-Eriol postró sus atractivos ojos violeta grisáceo en Spinel Sun,que no necesito escucharlo para responder a lo que el mago le preguntaba.  
  
Spi..-Espera a que termine la telenovela.-mientras movía impaciente su colilla de resorte.  
  
Eri..-mjmj...de acuerdo.-se levantó para dirijirse a la biblioteca.  
  
Spi..-¡¡Espera!!...a donde crees...  
  
Eri..-Todavía tengo una hora y media.-Spinel Sun optó por apagar el televisor. Alguien penetró en la mansión de Eriol.  
  
Spi..-¡¡eps!!..¿A donde te dirijes por las noches que llegas tan tarde?.  
  
Eri..-No todas las noches....-dijo sonriente.  
  
Spi...-procura no evadirme...  
  
Eri..-Camino sin rumbo fijo a donde me lleve....  
  
Spi..-¿Que buscas?-lo interrumpió.  
  
Eri..-No lo sé...-esa respuesta dejó a Spinel Sun pensativa.  
  
Spi..-Entiendo...( º ~ º)¡es por eso que no se lo quieres contar a Nakuru!.- luego voló lo más rápido que pudo a los brazos de su amo,parecía fuera de sí,el pequeño guardian lo miró desesperado,agarrando sus patitas al cuello de Eriol.  
  
Spi..-¡¡Dime!!...¿desde cuando te drogas?-Eriol frunció el ceño.  
  
Eri...-Te equivocas..¡¡Por Dios Spinel!!...  
  
Spi..-Lo siento...lo siento...-Eriol acabó por reírse y acariciarla para que se calmase.  
  
Eri..-A veces no logro dormir....prefieroo salir por ahí...  
  
Saku..-Ahora entiendo tu mal humor y tus ganas de meterte conmigo.-Eriol dejó caer a su guardián de las manos,mientras se esforzaba por mantener la calma.Sakura sonrió angelicalmente.  
  
Eri..-¿Que quieres ahora?-parecía un poco molesto por la entrada tan repentina,Sakura frunjió el ceño.  
  
Saku..-¿Me estás echando?..(¬¬.)  
  
Eri..-¡¡No!!.-Al ver la expresión de su rostro Sakura cambió por completo de parecer,y dando pequeños saltos de alegría se acercó a Eriol que timidamente intentaba no desviar la mirada.  
  
Saku..-mjmjm...bueno...ayer en la fiesta me conmovió tu comportamiento....y pensé que era mejor acabar la conversación...jeje...como era mejor que hablaramos solos pensé..("que mejor lugar que la solitaria mansión de Eriol")-Sakura seguía sonriendo ingenuamente,a Eriol le parecía adorable,pero la observaba con cierta malicia.  
  
Saku..-.jejej....bueeno...¡¡uuuyyyy!!....¡nuestra amistad está en juego!..eeps ¿no?.  
  
Eri..-mjmjm...admiro tu sinceridad pero creo que tambien lo haces por los deberes...  
  
Saku..-¿eh?...( ·¬_ ·¬ )  
  
Eri...-pero tienes razón...necesitamos hablar ""a solas.""-dijo desviando su misteriosa mirada.  
  
Saku..-¿mmm?..( ¡O_O! )....  
  
Spi..-...¿eh?  
  
Eri..-( --¬· _¬· -- )....  
  
Spi..-mmm....( ` - ´ ?)....  
  
Saku...-¡¡uuuyyyjiji!!... (oº^_^ º o ¡¡)  
  
Spi..-entiendo....-se retiró volando,al pasar por la puerta se quedó refunfuñando,por tener que ser siempre ella a la que le toca marcharse.  
  
En ese momento Spinel Sun vió salir a Rubi Moon vestida con pantalones vaqueros y una bonita camisa amarilla de diversos dibujos de flores,lo único que no había cambiado era su peinado.  
  
Spi..-¿Y tú que haces vestida así?.  
  
Rubi..-Voy a salir a dar una vuelta-pasó corriendo a toda prisa mientras su larga melena pelirroja purpureante se movía dulcemente.  
  
Spi..-Eriol te va a matar.  
  
Rubi..-No es asunto tuyo.-decía mientras le enseñaba la lengua y desapareció en la oscuridad con su elegante silueta. ___________________________________________________________________  
  
Touya había terminado de preparar los pastelitos,el pequeño Kero lo había estado contemplando todo el rato con la boca echa agua.  
  
Tou..-¡No le pongas las pezuñas encima!.-subiendo las escaleras para dirijirse al cuarto de Sakura.  
  
Kero..-A logrado descubrir mi escondite...¡¡jojoj!!...pero se ven tan apetitosos-decía acostado en una de las silla que se encontraban metidas en la mesa de la cocina.  
  
Tou..-¡¡Monstruito!!...¿Donde?...(¬¬)-en cuanto entró al cuarto de su hermana vió una pequeña nota escrita en el escritorio."He ido a casa de Eriol..no me demoro..Así que procura no ser impaciente Kero y esperar a que regrese para merendar". Por reflejos arrugó el papel.  
  
Tou..-De esta no te escapas....Sakura Kinomoto. Ensimismado bajó las escaleras y se tiró en el sofá,no podía quitarse de la cabeza que estaría haciendo su hermana "pequeña" en aquellos momentos.Luego miró de reojo a el guardían con la forma de Keroberos,le causaba admiración aquella apariencia.  
  
Tou..-¡Peluche!...¿esa no es la lija de acero que...? Keroberos -lo intenté con las de Sakura...¡pero son unas debiluchas!-decía mientras se afilaba las zarpas-No me vuelvas a llamar peluche-Touya se asustó un poco ante aquella amenazante mirada.  
  
Tou..-Me pregunto como se las habrás dejado...  
  
Keroberos..-Poco te....mmmm...¡¡sigue así!!...( ^o^ )ahora un poco más arriba...-Touya lo estaba acariciando por el cuello,su lugar preferido,Keroberos se retorcía en el sillón para que ahora lo acariciara por el vientre,movía las zarpas delanteras a modo de bicicleta.  
  
Tou..-Eres un encanto cuando quieres... -se reía mientras sentía la pomposa cola de Keroberos haciéndole cosquillas en su cuello.  
  
Tou..-¡¡Espera un momento!!....¿Y los pastelitos?...-luego miró la hora que era.  
  
Keroberos-No podía esperar más a Sakura,decía fijándose tambien en el reloj.  
  
Tou..-grggrgrg.....¡¡¡Que no te pille echando un vistazo a la nevera!!!.-Se miró un poco en el cristal de la ventana cuando se arreglaba el pelo castaño oscuro y se marchó echo una furia.  
  
El guardian continuaba zigzajeando la cola en el sofá,mientras vió a Yukito acercarse por el otro extremo de la casa,en dirección opuesta a la que había tomado Touya. ___________________________________________________________________  
  
No se sentía muy orgulloso de si mismo pero lo que había logrado era mucho mejor que nada, se mordió los labios pensando en lo cobarde que había sido ,en todas aquellas ocasiones y las que se le venían encima.Pero su corazón palpitaba demasiado con aquellos ojos cada vez que le lanzaban la más mínima muestra de afecto,por más desesperación que sintiera a veces no era ni capaz de corresponderle a cada una de las sonrrisas que le brindara, de que le valía amar con tanta fuerza a alguien y estar seguro de querer pasar el resto de su vida junto a su ser amado,sin siquiera sonreírle cuando alcanza la oportunidad.Cerró su tierna mirada mientras sonreía con ironía.  
  
Shao...-Mi cobardía aumenta,a la vez que crece lo que siento por tí.- llevaba un suéter morado diablo que resaltaba su atlética e irresistible musculatura,debajo unos pantalones negros que lo hacían parecer más alto y delgado.Andaba dando un paseo por el parque ensimismado,al igual que el hermano de Sakura.  
  
Tou..-Siento que no aclaré con Yukito la conversación del otro día....debo decirle lo que siento por Naruku..así dejaré de sentirme avergonzado ante lo que le dije...-Sonrrió orgulloso.  
  
Shao..-Necesito armarme de valor de una vez por todas....quizás en la oscuridad sería capaz...su mirada estaría oculta..y sabría expresarme con más calma.  
  
Tou..-mjmj...¿celoso yo?....sí , muy celoso...pero sé que ya no vale la pena enfadarme para Nakuru....si quiero pedirle una oportunidad..lo tendré que hacer de mala gana...por que sino...dudo que funcione.  
  
Shao..-O quizás deba imáginar que lo que estoy haciendo es a vida o muerte.....cada vez que veía a Sakura en peligro solía funcionar...sentía que podía expresar mis sentimientos con toda libertad.-seguía caminando sin rumbo fijo.  
  
Tou..-Para una vez que me pongo tierno con ella...va y me propina con una bofetada.-entrecerraba sus hermosos ojos oscuros.  
  
Shao..-Pero sé que Sakura siempre ha sido muy valiente a pesar de su aparente inocencia....Lo cierto es que ella tambien parece sentir algo...por que no da ella el primer paso..¿acaso no se me nota que no me atrevo por mí mismo?.  
  
Tou.. y Shao...-¡¡No hay quien entienda a las mujeres¡¡.  
  
Se encontraron frente a frente,los ojos de ambos se les salían de las órbitas.A Touya de la verguenza se le resaltó una vena en la frente.  
  
Tou..-...¿¿mmmmm....mmmm??...-Shaoran y Touya estaban rojos como tomates.  
  
Tou..-¡¡Mocoso!!....¿tu no te referirías a mi hermana?...-dijo muy enojado. Lí algo revelde desvió la mirada con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas.  
  
Shao..-....¡¡¿De quien hablabas tú?!!....  
  
Tou...-¡¡grgrg!!...¡meteté en tus asuntos!...-se puso muy alterado.  
  
Shao..-.....y tú en los tuyos.  
  
Touya sintió la sangre hervir en sus venas.  
  
Tou..-...¡¡¡Nooooo si se trata de mi hermana!!!. Shaoran se puso algo pasota.  
  
Shao..-...al menos no practico de niñera ni hago de guardaespaldas...  
  
Tou...-¡¡Pero eres un gallina!!.....-esa fué la gota que colmo el vaso,Shaoran tambien se impacientó.  
  
Shao..-¡¡¡Te digo que me dejes en paz!!!.....grgrgrg...-Shaoran lo cojió por el cuello de la camiseta verde que llevaba Touya,pero entonces recordó lo que le dijo en el lago y sorprendido de sus actos lo soltó de inmediato.Aunque fué demasiado tarde.  
  
Tou..-..¡¡¡Tu lo has querido!!!.... _______________________________________________________________  
  
Sakura preparaba la cena alegremente esperando a que su hermano llegara,Yukito se encontraba de visita hacía largo rato y había sido invitado a cenar,Sakura estaba emocionada,pues le encantaban los alagos de Yukito,consideraba sus hasta hace poco tiempo refinados gustos, y no hacía más que sonrrojarse con cada uno de los elogios del bello ser lunar,sólo hasta que se convirtió de lleno en su nueva ama,los poderes de Yue habían dejado de afectarla y ya no eran atrayentes,pero el encanto del ángel no lo podía pasar desapercibido.  
  
Saku..-mjmj....abre la boquita...dulzura-le decía a Yukito.  
  
Keroberos..-ahora me toca a mí-dijo ronroneando,Yukito le lanzó una mirada asesina,el guardian solar no se podía creer que lo observara con cierta envidia al igual que él,lo cierto es que ahora Keroberos era el favorito y Yukito hacía todo lo posible por llamar la atención de su ama,aunque esto no lo supiese el felino que estaba mucho más tiempo con Sakura.Ella sonrió alegremente a Keroberos,pues era el que más zampaba,fué corriendo al caldero y Keroberos voló de inmediato hacia ella y se puso a ronronear,acariciando con sus alas las piernas de Sakura,suplicando por comida.  
  
Yukito sabía que esa actitud no la podía adoptar él y se transformó en Yue,Sakura notó el brillo y sorprendida se volteó hacia él.  
  
Saku..-..¡¡AAAAHHH!!!...- metió un brinco al ver los ojos de hielo clavados en los suyos a pocos milímetros.  
  
Yue..-...quisiera un poco más...-no podía permitir que Sakura le pusiera más atención a Keroberos,alejándose a unos pocos pasos tan sereno como siempre,consciente de que había sobresaltado a Sakura.  
  
Kero...-¿Por que eres tan impaciente?...nunca te comportabas así con él amo Claw...tú solías preparar la comida.  
  
Yue..-mjmjm.... -sonrió alegre como Yukito.Yue por dentro estaba colérico de la ira.Como le huviera gustado arrancar las alas del ruidoso léon dorado,para que luego se estallara contra el suelo al ser aventado por el puntapié de Yue.Pero Sakura sabía lo que realmente sentía y se enterneció por completo.  
  
Saku..-¡¡que guay!!...por fin....  
  
Yue..-¿A que te refieres?..  
  
Saku..-Dulzura..jamás creí que lograra tu aprecio de esa forma...me encantan que mis guardianes me quieran tanto,y tambien me alegra que hayas superado lo de tu amo Claw.-sonreía adorablemente mientras a Yue le entraban ganas de abrazarla.  
  
Yue..-Yo te prepararé la cena...-Sakura pestañeó.  
  
Yue...-Y no me discutas...(^-^).-Yue apartó con suavidad a Sakura y siguió con el trabajo en donde ella lo había dejado.Pero un impertinente Keroberos sonreía desde el sofá.  
  
Kero..-Yo aprovecharé para que me masajeen por el lomo.-decía acurrucándose en el cojín y poniéndole a Sakura cara de carnero degollado.Yue rabiaba para sus adentros al ver los pucheros de Keroberos,una actitud que él tampoco se podía permitir.  
  
Saku...-¡¡¡UUUYYY!!!...-Sakura miró hacia el techo.  
  
¡¡¡DIINNDONNG!!  
  
Saku..-¡¡Hermanito!!..te estabamos esperando.-Sakura se sorprendió al ver los moretones en el rostro de su hermano,mientras se quitaba el delantal. Ojos oscuros en verdes esmeralda,fijación directa hasta acercarse lo suficiente,guardianes enmudecidos.  
  
Tou..-¿Que hacías en la mansión de aquel mocoso?..-decía enflechado en su hermana.La pobre Sakura no sabía que cara poner,comprendió que Touya había leído la nota. Pero lejos de todo aquello Touya no parecía darse cuenta de su propio aspecto.  
  
Saku..-¡¡¡jeje!!!...-Sakura se regañó a sí misma,pensó ("Sakura:¡¡jojoj!!...pero si no ha pasado nada....como hago para que me crea")  
  
Yue..-Buenas noches Touya..-clavó sus ojos de hielo en el muchacho,que sintió encojerse y se apartó de Sakura,Touya se sentó en la silla con la mirada perdida en la hermosura del ángel,sus mejillas se sonrrojaron levemente,la serenidad de Yue desapareció de su rostro al sentirse observado de aquella manera.  
  
Yue..-¿se puede saber que te aflije?...  
  
Tou..-nada...no me pasa nada...(¬¬)...-desvió la mirada,Keroberos sonrió de nuevo.  
  
Kero...-Tu y tus poderes lunares...jeje...  
  
Yue..-Procura no.....-Keroberos sonreía más mientras Yue le lanzaba otra mirada asesina,sentía la imperiosa necesidad de lanzarle una de sus flechas azules,sentía que todas aquellas emociones se estaban acumulando y podría mostrarse tal y como era en cualquier momento.  
  
Saku..-Touya...¿como te hicistes esas heridas?...  
  
Tou..-¿eh?...pueees...me caí de la bici..-Touya se levantó de la mesa y se dirijió en silencio a su habitación,estaba de un humor de perros y muy deprimido,terriblemente deprimido,nada le había salido bien aquel día.Sakura no le preguntó por que no quería cenar,sabía que era mejor dejarlo solo.Antes de meterse en su habitación se encontró con el señor Kinomoto,pero este al ver su rostro se quedó en silencio sin siquiera intentar detenerle el paso.  
  
En el piso de abajo se pudo escuchar algunos gritos,y carcajadas por parte de otra persona.Yue había comenzado una pelea de cojines junto a Keroberos,pronto se unió Sakura.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Amaneció poco a poco,un nuevo día se encontraba ante Touya,buscaba nuevas esperanzas,nuevas sensaciones,nuevos sueños para olvidarse de todas aquellas dudas que lo atormentaban y apartar su dolorido corazón.Salió de su habitación preparado para marcharse al trabajo ,cuando se fijó en como lo miraba su hermana Sakura.  
  
Saku..-Touya...entre Eriol y yo no ha sucedido nada...solo somos amigos...Creéme.-El hermano se extrañó ante la insistencia de Sakura.  
  
Tou..-Esta bien así...monstruo....-dijo sonriente-comprendo que tengo un carácter demasiado fuerte...y a veces me ponga insoportable..-esas palabras lograron calmar a Sakura,aunque supiera que había algo más.Sakura rió algelicalmente.  
  
Saku..-Yo tambien te quiero mucho..hermanito..  
  
Tou..-¿mmm?...-la observó algo desganado-...si sí ...lo que tú digas...  
  
Saku..-..mjmjm....recuerda que no es bueno escondérselo todo..-Sakura sonrió,Touya la miró sorprendido,detrás de toda aquella inocencia había algo más.  
  
Tou..-Lo siento....es solo que me gusta una chica y la estoy olvidando...Por cierto...¿De donde has sacado esa conclusión?....  
  
Saku..-La ví en la telenovela del otro día...-A Sakura parecía habérselo encendido alguna bombilla-...¿Que te gusta una chica?...  
  
Tou..-...¡¡Nos vemos monstruo!!...-dijo mientras se alejaba corriendo,Sakura se mosqueó.  
  
Saku..-¡¡¡Y no soy un mosntruo!!!...- _______________________________________________________________  
  
Pronto sonó la sirena del instituto,Sakura notó como Tomoyo le tiraba de la manga,una muchacha le estaba dando una buena reprimenda a Shaoran.  
  
Shao..-Calma...Mei-Li...  
  
Mei...-mrrrrr......mira que tener que venir yo a supervisarlo todo....- Shaoran se puso rojo como un tomate al encontrarse con Tomoyo que no hacía más que reírse y Sakura alegre de reencontrarse de nuevo con su amiga.Eriol sonriente se acercó hacia Tomoyo y le sonrió,mientras le dijo en voz baja.  
  
Eri..-mjmjm...¿Crees que este nos funcionará?-mientras la miraba maliciosamente.  
  
Tomo..-Que no sea por no haberlo intentado...¡¡jejej!!..-volvió a desmadrarse al ver el color de las mejillas de Shaoran,al igual que Eriol mientras intentaba contenerse.  
  
Saku..-¡¡Que alegría me da verte!!...  
  
Mei..-¡¡Buenos días Kinomoto!!...-ella muy decidida le puso la mano en el hombro,Sakura la miraba extrañada-¡¡Ahora verás como todo te saldrá definitivamente bien!!...  
  
Shao..-¡¡Mei-Li!!....¡Déjalo ya!...-decía resignado.  
  
Mei..-Eriol....-sintió un ocsquilleo en el estómago-....pero que guapo estás...¡¡aah!!....¡y cuanto has crecido!..eres incluso más alto que mi primo....-a Mei Li le salían estrellitas en los ojos.  
  
Eri..-Los ingleses solemos ser más altos que los japoneses...pero gracias de todas formas.  
  
Mei..-¡¡¡que galante!!!...mjmjm...seguro que tú ya debes tener novia....¿Y como se llama?.  
  
Eri..-...-Eriol parecía un poco molesto-..todavía no tengo compromiso alguno.-la firmeza de su mirada hizó desviar la de Mei-Li.  
  
Tomo..-será mejor que nos sentemos ya-observó el sonrojo de Mai-Li por el rabillo del ojo-...el profesor podría aparecer en cualquier momento.-miró de reojo a Mei-Li,aunque solo se dió cuenta Eriol. __________________________________________________________________  
  
Sakura se había entretenido charlando con Mei-Li y tardaría un poco más en llegar a su casa,ya que fué invitada por la chica japonesa a almorzar en la suya.Sakura no podía hacer otra cosa que resignarse,al ver los incesantes codazos que le mandaba Mei-Li a su primo Shaoran a ver si reaccionaba de una vez,pero tanto apoyo solo servía para ponerlo más colorado. Sakura ya había terminado con el plato,con un ligero sudor se despidió de buenas maneras y se fué,dejando al pobre Shaoran con la palabra en la boca,oyeron la puerta cerrarse.  
  
Mei..-Y esa...¡¿Por que se marchará tan pronto?!...-cada vez más enojada.  
  
Shao..-Supongo que no avisó a su padre de que llegaría tarde y..  
  
Mei..-...¡¡no seas ingenuo!!....no parece haberse esforzado mucho por estar contigo.  
  
Shao..-Mei-Li..¿Que quieres decir con eso?.  
  
Mei..-pues que está perdiendo interés por tí.-muy sonriente se llevó un pan a la boca,y se marchó corriendo hacia su cuarto,mientras dejaba pensativo a Shaoran.("Mei..-Lo siento,pero tengo que apurarte....antes de que me arrepienta de lo que estoy haciendo..mi amado Shaoran."). _____________________________________________________________  
  
Ya estaba oscureciendo,el señor Kinomoto seguía vigilando a Touya con cierta tristeza,le dolía a veces lo cerrado que era,Touya comtemplaba en silencio la ventana de su habitación mientras observaba el hermoso ángel de su madre.El señor Kinomoto se alegró al verlo sonreír,aunque fuera por poco tiempo.  
  
Tou..-Esa histérica....me pregunto qué...-se calló al notar que su padre lo observaba,mientras el muchacho se terminaba de colocar una de las tiritas.  
  
Padre..-mjmjm...La chica con la que tanto discutes...¿cierto?..  
  
Tou..-Si...(¬¬)...-Touya notó una fuerte presencia mágica.  
  
Padre..-Buenas noches cariño...  
  
Saku..-mjmj...hola papa..¿hace mucho que llegastes?...  
  
Padre..-Si...bueno...bajaré a preparar la cena....-Sakura seguía muy alegre,sobre todo por la llegada de su amiga Mei-Li.Touya observaba en silencio la ventana,pero no pudo hallar la puesta de sol,pues había comenzado a llover con fuerza.  
  
Tou..-....¿mosntruito?..-la llamó al ver que se alejaba,Sakura se extrañó de lo serio que permanecía.Sakura tenía varias gotas de sudor en la cabeza.  
  
Saku..-..uuyyyy.....eeeps...¿sip?...-no pudo evitar sentirse sometida.  
  
Tou..-¿Donde te quedastes a almorzar?.  
  
Saku..-Mei-Li me invitó a comer a su casa.  
  
Tou..-La prima del mocoso.....¿Me pregunto a que habrá venido?.-Sakura parpadeó ingenua al ver una sonrisa en el rostro de su hermano.  
  
Saku..-Esta vez no creo que se repita la misma historia...mjmj....quizás sea por otro motivo...  
  
Tou..-...¿eh?....¿Acaso sabes lo que pienso?.....  
  
Saku..-No...pero sé lo que pensabas anteriormente...-Sakura sonrío,haciendo recordar a su hermano que el hace tiempo creía que Mei-Li andaba detrás de Shaoran.  
  
Tou..-Monstruito....estás cambiando...-murmuró.  
  
Saku..-Es solo que la actitud de Mei-Li es contraria a la del pasado.-Touya la miró sorprendido,desde cuando Sakura analizaba el comportamiento de otras personas.  
  
Saku..-Aunque es extraño que haya venido por su propia cuenta...-dijo pensativa-Tomoeda nunca fué de su total agrado..-Sakura sonrió sonrojada- ...pero me alegra mucho que esté aquí..antes de que se marchara nos hicimos buenas amigas.-Touya no decía ni mu,Sakura sonrió angelicalmente,Kero asomó su cabecilla de entre los cabellos de Sakura.  
  
Kero..-Yukito pasó por aquí....-Touya y Sakura lo miraron sorprendidos- Sí...ayer cuando ustedes andaban por ahí fueraa...-decía volando a la cabeza de Sakura.  
  
Tou..-Peluche...¿Te importaría dar más detalles?..  
  
Kero..-No dejó ningún mensaje en especial...-Kero observó a Touya con una actitud algo sospechosa,seguramente por escuchar la palabra.."peluche"- solo dijo que venía de visita...¡¡¡Y NO ME LLAMES PELUCHE!!!.....-el guardian ensimismado pegó su hociquito en la nariz de Touya,que se encontraba muy sonriente.  
  
Kero..-¡¡¡O SI NO ....NO TE VOLVERÉ A DIRIGIR LA PALABRA!!!....¡¡TE VAS A QUEDAR CON LAS GANAS DE SABERLO!!....la próxima vez que Yukito nos visite y tú no te encuentres.  
  
Tou..-...Ya no te volveré a hacer mimitos...leoncito...-Kero bajó las orejitas mientras enseñaba sus dientes rabiando.Sakura parecía algo apurada,quería acabar con aquella pelea cuanto antes.  
  
Saku..-¿eh?...estoo....¡¡Bueeenas noches!!-agarró al guardian y apurada se marchó a dormir,al ver a su padre entrar en el pasillo.  
  
Saku..-Pero...si mi padre ya lo sabe...-apoyada en la puerta que acababa de cerrar,era la costumbre de esconder a Kero.  
  
_______________________________________________________________ CONTINUARÁ  
  
Bueno....solamente agradecerles a todos los que me apoyan a continuar este fic,igualmente a los que lo leen y no dejan reviews por el motivo que sea....^^ bueno..espero sus comentarios sobre este capítulo y sobre lo que esperan en la continuacion de esta historia....^^ 


	8. DuDaS

bueno,gracias a todos por sus comentarios^^ de verdad me hicieron muy  
feliz... aquí les dejo con la continuacion de mi fic...^^  
  
CAPRICHOSO CORAZON  
  
CAPÍTULO VIII (Dudas)  
  
Se frotó con sus pequeñas patillas al notar unos molestos rayos de sol en sus ojos,la impertinente Rubi Moon había rodado las enormes cortinas de gris perla que adornaban su habitación,era jueves,y por lo tanto otro molesto día de clase en la universidad,aunque la muchacha prefiría continuar estudiando que comenzar con un trabajo,motivo principal,"Su Yuki",pero había tardado bastante tiempo en darse cuenta,aunque apenas lo estaba asimilando.  
  
Rubi..-Bueno,yo ya me marcho.-decía mientras se transformaba en Nakuru,Spinel Sun bostezó,aun continuaba un poco adormilada.  
  
Spi..-¿Se puede saber a donde fuistes ayer transformada en Rubi Moon?- Nakuru sonrió.  
  
Naku..-Espera que le cuenta a Yukito la increíble sensación de sentirse uno mismo en el exterior....Es diferente a salir con mi forma adoptada..)..además soy mucho más bella.  
  
Pasaron varias horas desde que Eriol y Nakuru se marcharon,la pequeña Spinel se había vuelto a quedar dormida en el edredón de terciopelo rojo.Notó una suave brisa que se había colado a través de la ventana y abrió uno de sus ojitos celestes,despertándose de nuevo mientras observaba como se movían las borlas doradas que adornaban la orilla del techo de la cama.Despues de estirarse voló hasta el pasillo central traspasando la puerta,a lo lejos pudo ver un enorme reloj de madera caoba con la tenue luz que entraba a través de algunas habitaciones completamente iluminadas, que sonaba indicando las once de la mañana mientras balanceaba un gran péndulo dorado.  
  
Spi..-Me aburro como una ostra...¿mmm?...( ` - ´ ?)....(¡¡@_@!!)....- decidió dirigirse a la enorme biblioteca a por unos cuantos caramelos,que Eriol solía guardar en un pequeño bote.  
  
Spi..-Me pregunto donde guardará esa atracada los chocolates..-protestaba mientras apartaba con esfuerzo un enorme jarrón para acceder a su objetivo.  
  
Spi..-La próxima vez me transformaré...(¡¡¡ @ _ @¡¡¡)...¡¡CARAMELOS!!.-de un solo bocado vació medio bote,tragándose hasta los envoltorios,los caramelos que quedaban optó por pelarlos para que tuvieran mejor sabor,siempre le ocurría lo mismo,sus prisas por comer algo dulce,la ilusionaban de tal forma que solo actuaba por puro instinto.  
  
Cuando acabó se dirijió otra vez al pasillo,estaba un poco preocupada,pues había tropezado con una estantería repleta de libros que al balanzearse provocó que algunos se cayeran al suelo,los había colocado como mejor pudo a toda pastilla.  
  
(Spinel : Hace tiempo que noto algo en ese reloj..pero nunca encuentro nada por más que lo examine....A pesar del tiempo que ha pasado mi amo no ha podido sentir nada en él o no tiene el más mínimo interés...perooo...solo lo siento cuando Eriol no está....no logro entender de que pueda tratarse..).Lo cierto es que no lo consideraba como un poder mágico,sino algo más espiritual. _______________________________________________________________  
  
Había comenzado la hora del recreo en el instituto Tomoeda.Los cinco amigos se encontraban sentados sobre el cesped,en un día bastante soleado. Tomoyo conversaba alegremente con Sakura,intentando animarla del cobarde comportamiento de Shaoran,que se encontraba justo a su lado,mientras recibía constantes indirectas de Mei-Li y alguna que otra de Eriol,mientras Tomoyo no podía evitar reírse a carcajadas.  
  
Tomo..-Sakura..¿algún otro admirador secreto?..-decía mirando de reojo a Shaoran,que se había puesto al rojo vivo.  
  
Saku..-¡¡jaja!!..¡sip!...(-^_^-)...no veas que peluche tan mono me regaló...¡¡Adorable!!.  
  
Eri..-mjmjm....a sí que otro admirador secreto...-Sakura ya lo veía venir,Eriol postró su enigmática mirada en aquellos encantadores ojos verdes,un pequeño silencio parecía encontrarse entre ellos dos,mientras Mei- Li los miraba sospechosa,ojeando a ambos lados. Tomoyo se extrañó de la actitud de Sakura,que no decía ni mu,mientras Shaoran desviaba la mirada avergonzado de su propia cobardía.  
  
Eri..-mjmjm....a ver por cuanto tiempo adorna el obsequio...-dijo frívolamente.  
  
Saku..-esta vez...-Sakura frunció el ceño-....¡¡he decidido conservarlo!!.- Tomoyo no tenía ganas de que empezaran a discutir de nuevo e intervino.  
  
Tomo..-Sakura...Tengo curiosidad por saber lo que ponía en la dedicatoria.  
  
Mei..-¡¡a sí!!...vamos Kinomoto...no te cortes.-parecía entusiasmada.  
  
Saku..-Pues habían dos..-Shaoran y Tomoyo la miraron extrañados.  
  
Saku..-la tarjeta de fuera firmaba un tal anónimo : Para la persona que....- Sakura sonrió angelicalmente-...mientras que la de dentro ponía de un admirador secreto : Si supireras por cuanta añoranza de .....(^_^¡¡).traía unos bonitos versos,pero no me acuerdo..-En ese momento Sakura se quedó en silencio,con la mirada perdida mientras sus mejillas se sonrrojaban levemente,claro que se sabía aquel poema,se lo aprendió de memoria de tanto leerlo incluso se le pasó por la cabeza olvidarse de Shaoran cansada de esperarlo y darle una oportunidad al autor de aquella romántica dedicatoria,que a la hermosa Sakura le había conmovido en lo más profundo de su alma.  
  
Shaoran no sabía si sonreír o lamentarse("Tomoyo : Yo me acuerdo de que el osito ya venía envuelto en papel de regalo antes de que Eriol se lo diera a Shaoran....¡¡Entonces!!...eso significa...(¬ _¬!!)..que una de las dedicatorias es de Shaoran y otra pertenece aaa...")  
  
Mei..-mjmj...¡¡ay!!..parece que te gustó mucho Kinomoto...Como me gustaría conocer esas dedicatorias..-decía mirando de reojo a Shaoran.  
  
Tomo..-Que mona se pone cuando sueña despierta...(-_-)..-Sakura despues de sonreír intentando ocultar su nerviosismo,se preocupo al ver el estado en el que se encontraba Tomoyo.  
  
Saku..-Tomoyooo..¿estás bien?...-A Tomoyo le brillaban estrellitas en los ojos al igual que Mei-Li,aunque a esta era por otras causas.  
  
Tomo..-¡¡Decidido!!...la próxima vez traeré la camara a la escuela...-decía ensimismada.  
  
Saku...-¡¡uuuyyyjiji!!....eeps..cálmateee-Sakura sintió un sudor frío.  
  
El hermoso rostro albino oculto en cabellos de azul marino seguía envuelto en continuo misterio,apoyando sus brazos en el cesped con los hombros ligeramente alzados mientras con mirada revelde curvaba sensualmente su fornido torso y cruzaba las piernas completamente estiradas en el suelo.Mei- Li no le quitaba la vista de encima.  
  
Mei..-Todo lo tiene en su sitio..-murmuró en voz baja mientras sus ojos de tigreza observaban el trasero del Mago Claw.  
  
Saku..-Tengo que irme a la biblioteca...Nos vemos en clase.-se marchó sola.  
  
Shao..-Te estás poniendo en evidencia...-en voz baja hacia Mei-Li.  
  
Tomo..-Por fin te decides a hablar.....-Shaoran miró al cielo mientras sus mejillas volvían a sonrojarse.  
  
Shao..-..hum...-Shaoran se molestó.  
  
Mei.....¡No tienes remedio!...-Tomoyo comenzaba a reírse y pronto esperaba a que el burlón de Eriol sonsacara alguno de sus comentarios,mientras lo miraba enrojecida.  
  
Mei...-¡¡¿Y vosotros a que esperaís?!!...Tenemos que intentar otra cosa.- reprochando a Eriol y Tomoyo...-sino Shaoran se quedará conmigo.  
  
Shao..-¡¡¿Que que queee?!!...-Shaoran dejó de mirar las nubes-...¡¡Espera un momento!!.  
  
Mei..-¡¡Diríjete a la biblioteca ahora mismo a por Kinomoto!!.-Tomoyo se secaba la lágrimas de la risa.  
  
Shao..-¡¡Mei-Li!!..ya está bien..-enfadado se cruzó de brazos.  
  
Mei..-¡¡ES UNA ORDEN!!-Shaoran se resignó y decidió levantarse para no llamar la atención de la gente que observaba con asombro a Mei-Li y acatar sus piadosas órdenes.  
  
Mei..-Y tú..-sonrií angelical hacia Eriol-...jejeje...  
  
Eri..-¿Que?..-Eriol estaba algo revelde.  
  
Mei..-asegúrate de que Shaoran llegue a su destino...sino recuerdo mal...eres bastante bueno a la hora de escabullirte.-antes de que Eriol pudiera responder Tomoyo se le adelantó.  
  
Tomo..-Cuenta con él y conmigo...Yo lo acompañaré...-Tomoyo observó con duda a Eriol,que se sorprendió con la inocencia de la bella mirada de ojos violeta,sabía que algo tramaba al querer acompañarlo,enseguida se acordó de lo que dijo Sakura sobre las dedicatorias. __________________________________________________________________  
  
Sakura tan alegre como siempre,buscaba unos libros en una de las estanterías que le había recomendado Tomoyo para sacar unas fotocopias.Pero por más que se estiraba no lograba alcanzarlo,en el pasillo estaba ella sola y el profesor Itakkou al encontrarse de frente con su alumna preferida vigiló que nadie más los observara y se acercó en silencio hacia ella.  
  
Profe..-Señorita Sakura...veo que necesita ayuda.  
  
Saku..-¡No sabe cuanto me alegra verlo!..usted que es mas alto...¿Podría ayudarme con ese de allí?..por favor-mientras se bajaba de la silla.  
  
Profe..-que encanto...¡¿eh?!..enseguida...-el joven profesor de cabellos platinos accedió encantado y pronto se lo entregó en las manos,pero al encontrarse sus ojos negros con los de Sakura,le robaron las palabras impiéndole decír cualquier cosa,nervioso se quedó con la mente en blanco mientras sus mejillas se sonrrojaban ante tanta belleza.La alumna se extrañó de su actitud.  
  
En un arranque de pasión gritó su nombre y se abalanzó sobre ella que por reflejos se pegó a la estántería,sentía las manos de su profesor sobre sus hombros.A Sakura le había quedado valor sufiente para continuar sosteniendo los libros.Asustada como estaba en esos momentos no pudo reaccionar a la vez que se fijaba en como su profesor se le acercaba para robarle su primer beso,mientras enternecido se veía reflejado en aquella esmeraldas tan grandes y cristalinas.  
  
Profe..-Sakura ...yo te amo..Sakura...-le susurraba al oído para que nadie lo oyese,mientras se acercaba más y más pero aquella lentitud lo estaba impacientando y decidió lanzarse de una vez por todas.  
  
Saku..-¡¡Espere!!...yo no puedo...¡¡apártese!!  
  
Profe..-Llevo demasiado tiempo esperando...-Sakura se dió cuenta de su desesperación,mientras notaba como le apretaba los brazos a su esbelta cintura para impedirle cualquier movimiento.  
  
Eriol-¿Sakura?...-al oír su nombre el profesor Itakkou junto con Sakura lo miraron extremecidos mientras Eriol permanecía perplejo.  
  
Eri..-Lamento....lamento..¡¡yoo!!...-dió pasos hacia atrás mientras no apartaba aquella imagen de su vista.  
  
Saku..-¡¡Eriol!!...-sentía una gran admiración ante su ignorante salvador,que ahora se asustaba ante la sonrisa de Sakura.El Profesor Itakkou se apartó enseguida.  
  
Profe..-Lo siento de veras...-se marchó corriendo y tropezó con el hombro de Eriol,al intentar reponerse sintió una fuerte rabia hacia él pronto adivinó que provenía de unos ojos violeta grisáceo,aquella mirada tan desafiante e imponente produjo incluso temor en su superior,que con la cabeza gacha se marchó en silencio.  
  
Eri..-Que no vuelva a repetirse...-Itakkou no podía creerse como un simple adolescente de 17 años produjera en él aquel miedo,pronto desapareció.  
  
Los rayos de sol que atravesaban la ventana de la biblioteca disminuyeron su fuerza,al pasar una nube por delante del sol.Pensativo no dejaba de observarla,mientras Sakura mostraba en su tierna mirada la gratitud de que su amigo se encontrara allí en aquellos momentos.Una ligera sombra los cubría,hacía largo rato que ambos permanecían en silencio,Eriol intentaba comprender por que Shaoran no se encontraba allí mientras Sakura buscaba en su mente las palabras y el comportamiento adecuado para agradecérselo,intentaba descartar la idea de lanzarse a su brazos tal y como huviera hecho con Shaoran o con cualquier otra persona,pues ella sabía lo sincera y emotiva que solía ser,pero con él era diferente,el mago Claw era demasiado frívolo,demasiado serio y le producía el mismo distanciamiento que sentía a veces hacia su hermano.  
  
Eri..-Sakura...¿Te encuentras bien?.-Sakura sonrriente se acercó en silencio hacia él,dando pasos lentos con su esbelta figura,Eriol no le quitaba la vista de encima y al notar su nerviosismo bajó la mirada intentando ocultarla en su cabello azul marino,unos ojos verdes lo perseguían hasta que se pararon en frente de él.  
  
Saku..-Eriol.....-(Sakura : Y a este que le pasa ahora...).Eriol estrechó los ojos sonrojándose levemente.  
  
Eri..-....¡Dime!...  
  
Saku..-...mmm...-Sakura arqueó una ceja.  
  
Eri...-....¿?.......jeje...  
  
Saku..-Gracias......-(Sakura :Sé que algo le pasa pero no se ha dado ni por enterado....Me molesta que no confíe más en nosotros...)  
  
Eri..-De nada...mjmj...por cierto...tienes una manera muy peculiar de darlas.-Sus ojos volvían a ser malévolos.  
  
Saku..-A veces...a veces ...-desvió la mirada con un poco tímida.  
  
Eri..-Sakura...-dijo en voz baja.  
  
Saku..-Yo estoy bien..pero tú...tú no pareces estarlo.  
  
Eri..-mjmj...pero tú no seguías coladita por Shaoran..-finjía bromear mientras por dentro había comenzado a sentirse incómodo.  
  
Saku..-¡¡Oyeee!!...¿Espera un momento?...-El mal humor le desapareció enseguida.  
  
Saku..-Hablo en serio..-Eriol la vió preocupada -Desde que has regresado...¡¡no!!...desde siempre has sido una persona muy callada....pero la segunda vez parecías mas no sé....  
  
Eri..-¿Y?  
  
Saku..-Creo que ocultas algo...  
  
Eri..-estás...estás equivocada.-Sorprendido por el nerviosismo que habían provocado las palabras de Sakura le dió la espalda y se alejó de allí.Sakura corrió hacia él y decidió seguirlo,mientras le sonreía angelicalmente. Pasaron por donde Mei-Li y Tomoyo,que se tuvo que quedar con ella para preparar algún otro plan,en caso de que aquel no diera resultado.  
  
Mei..-¿Que haceís vosotros dos juntos?...¡¡¡¿Donde está Shaoran?!!!-estaba sobresaltada,luego notó como Tomoyo le tocaba timidamente el hombro.  
  
Mei..-¿que quieres?  
  
Tomo..-¿No será aquel chico que está saliendo de los baños.?.  
  
Mei..-¿Como se ha atrevido?.-mientras le titineaba una ceja,Eriol parecía preocupado,sabía que en cualquier momento iba a estallar.  
  
Tomo..-Sakura ..Eriol...será mejor que nos alejemos...  
  
Saku..-¡sijij!...creo que será lo más conveniente.-dijo con voz temblorosa. _____________________________________________________________________  
  
Touya pedaleaba tranquilo en su bicicleta azul,llevaba unos vaqueros,como casi siempre,y una camiseta negra metida de forma descuidada en la cintura del pantalón,acentuando su atractivo,ya de por sí revelde.En sus rasgados ojos negros se podía observar la profundidad de aquellos sentimientos que le rondaban por la cabeza sin descanso.Pero a pesar de todo lo que había reflexionado aquel día,quizás no estuviera dispuesto a admitir su derrota ese mismo.Quería negarse a toda costa el simple hecho de sentir algo por Nakuru pues aquel rechazo por su parte no lo convencía,y le daba mayor sufrimiento aún recordando cuando se le colgaba del brazo,estaba seguro de que la próxima vez que le viera ella lo repetiría.  
  
Continuaba pensando en todo aquello sin percatarse de las continuas miradas que lo acosaban,al verlo pasar.Dos chicas amigas de Nakuru,sobre todo con el objetivo de acercarse a Yukito,se les caía la baba,con el simple hecho de verlo pasar,les gustaba andar revoloteando de flor en flor.Desde luego dos objetivos como aquellos,no podían pasar desapercibido.Minayco,Una pelirroja de ojos azules y fuerte carácter,que se daba cierto aire con Mei- Li,le tiraba del brazo a su amiga Kabulla,algo más tímida,de pelo celeste y ojos dorados,con una estatura algo más pequeña que la hacían parecer mucho más joven de lo que en realidad era.  
  
Minay..-Tenemos que insistirle a Nakuru para que nos lo presente.-decía emocionada.  
  
Kabu..-Otra vez con lo mismo....(¬ ¬)  
  
Minay..-Pues he oído que a los chicos altos se suelen pirrar por la bajitas.  
  
Kabu..-¡¡Fíjate!!...-le señalaba con el dedo hacia Touya.  
  
Minay..-¿Nakuru?...¡¡Esta es nuestra oportunidad!!..se ha parado a hablar con él.-mirando desde la lejanía,mientras no apartaba sus hermosos ojos azules de la ancha espalda de Touya y sus fuertes brazos.  
  
Kabu..-Pero a tí no te gustaba Yukito....  
  
Minay..-¡¡Es por eso que Touya será para tí!!....(^o^)  
  
Kabu..-desde luego tienes un morro que te lo pisas...  
  
Minay..- (¬¬ .)...mira quien fué a hablar..-Kabulla reía mientras se llevaba la mano a la cabeza.  
  
Kabu..-Yo me voy con mis mascotas..  
  
Minay..-¡¡Tu y tus dichosos gatitos!!...cualquiera diría que tienes la edad que aparentas...mira que valorar más eso.-la chica de pelo celeste se cruzó de brazos.  
  
Kabu..-¡¡Cada una tiene sus debilidades!!...y despues de los gatos están los hombres.  
  
Minay..-Al menos te aventajo en esas dos cosas...  
  
Kabu..-Tampoco puedes presumir de sacar buenas notas..jejejej  
  
Minay..-¡¡¡¿A donde se han ido?!!!-se dió cuenta de que con su discursión los habían perdido de vista. ___________________________________________________________________  
  
Touya y Nakuru se habían alejado del bullicio de la calle para charlar más cómodamente sentados sobre la hierba,en un lugar apartado cerca del parque de atracciones que solo Touya conocía,allí fué donde su "hermanita" había logrado atrapar a la carta reflejo.  
  
Touya ya se había sentado en la hierba comtemplando en silencio el paisaje que los rodeaba,habían divertidos grupos de margaritas blancas esparcidos por su alrededor y luego una columna de chopos que le cerraban el paso.  
  
Naku..-Realmente no sé por que he venido...(¬¬ .)...aquel día terminamos de aclararlo todo.  
  
Tou..-Ahora eres tú la que se ha puesto arisca como yo.-decía sonriente,los ojos ambar lo miraron con preocupación,ella parecía que se estaba tomando más en serio aquel encuentro.  
  
Naku..-Touya...quizás no te lo expliqué con demasiado detalle para que lo comprendieras.-mientras lo miraba fijamente.  
  
Tou..-...¿mmm?  
  
Naku..-No siento nada por tí.  
  
Tou..-¿Y por que te me cuelgas del brazo cada vez que...?  
  
Naku..-¡¡¡quiero darle celos a Yukito!!!...-Touya se sorprendió,mientras Nakuru asustada se tapaba a sí misma la boca.  
  
Tou..-¿Que has dicho?..-Touya se sintió utilizado y se levantó de inmediato,Nakuru dió pausados pasos hacia atras a la vez que se retorcía la mente para buscar una escusa a lo que ni ella misma pensaba alargar.(Nakuru..-Pero que pico más grande tengo..Yuki tiene razón..a veces hablo más de la cuenta.)en lo que pensaba una serie de barbaridades no se dió cuenta de que Touya muy enojado volvía a alcanzarla y cojerla por los hombros.  
  
Tou..-¡¡Testaruda!!...¡¡Por que ahora me sales con eso!!...Antes no te ponías neviosa,cuando me tenías cerca..pero ahora huyes...  
  
Naku..-Por que me dí cuenta de que....de que..-Nakuru respiraba acelerada ante la opresora mirada de Touya mientras se sentía acorralada.  
  
Tou..-Así que te gusta Yukito..-dijo en tono sarcástico.  
  
Naku..-¡¡SI!!.....¡¡¡¡¡DIGO NO!!!!..  
  
Tou..-(¡¡O_O!!????)...  
  
Naku..-pensaba que Yukito reaccionaría y se daría cuenta de que está enamorado de tí...-Touya lo estaba alucinando,y para que se tranquilizara decidió soltarla.  
  
Tou..-¡¡¡Habla claro!!!  
  
Naku..-Lo que digo es que ya he descartado esa idea...por eso ya no me colgaré de tu cuello...para intentar que "Mi Yu..."...jejej...que Yukito sienta celos..por que él me ha aclarado que solo soís buenos amigos...sólo eso.....Y que él nunca podría sentir algo por tí de esa manera.-Touya desvió la mirada muy pensativo,Nakuru suspiró segura de que se lo había tragado,pero ahora había algo que no encajaba en todo aquello,los propios sentimientos de Nakuru no encajaban,no para ella misma lo cierto era que no se colgaba de su cuello con aquellas intenciones,pero decidió insistir al menos para alejar las sospechas de Touya.Pero entonces ¿que sentía el corazón de Nakuru por Yukito o Yue.?  
  
Naku..-Me dolió tanto ver a Yukito tan triste....estaba así por que puso toda su confianza en mí y yo lo traicioné...seguía antojada en vuestro supuesto romance.  
  
Tou..-Así que la culpable de todo esto has sido tú...con tu maldita idea de que Yukito y yó sentimos algo más que amistad....pero no has sido la única que lo ha cuestionado.  
  
Naku..-¿A no?...  
  
Tou..-Lo cierto es que cuando conocí a Yukito,me pareció que se encontraba solo..y decidí hacerle compañía....con su carácter sentí que podía acercarme a él cuando quisiera...siempre estaba de buen humor...todo lo contrario de mí..que siempre he sido mas serio..quizás el que realmente necesitaba un amigo que pudiera comprender era yo....y en Yuki ví a la persona ideal.....(¬¬ .)pero no como lo miras tú.-Nakuru sonreía mientras se mordía la lengua y bordeaba a Touya.  
  
Naku..-Es que los dos soís tan guapos queee....-se atrevió a sonreír-...la verdad es que tenía dudoso tu interés por las mujeres.  
  
Tou..-grgrgrg.....¡que incordio!....si me dejaraís tomar un respiro.  
  
Naku..-Pobre Touya..¡¡jejeje!!..es víctima de su propia belleza.(.-Touya se calló de inmediato y cabizbajo se volteó.  
  
Tou..-Adios.-Nakuru parpadeaba sin saber que decir.  
  
Naku..-siento haber sido tan testaruda.  
  
Tou..-Yukito siempre ha sido muy sentimental..es por eso que no me gustaba preguntarle demasiado sobre su vida y extenderme yo..pero con el paso del tiempo solo he conseguido que se distancie de mí....y tú en cambio te has adentrado más en él.  
  
Naku..-Touya...despues de todo..tambien eres un encanto.-Touya se sonrrojó.  
  
Tou..-No volveré a ser tan sincero contigo.  
  
Naku..-Pero si es cierto lo que dices...Yuki es muy emotivo.-decía con el dedo índice pegado a la barbilla.  
  
Tou..-Lo que más le gusta es sonreír....¿Emotivo en que sentido?..¿A que te refieres Akisuki?.  
  
Naku..-se enfada,sonríe o se entriztece con mucha facilidad.  
  
Tou..-Me pregunto por que será.-decía orgulloso -..conmigo no tiene tantos sobresaltos.  
  
Naku..-Eres aburrido como una ostra y siempre estás de mal humor..-Nakuru le guiñó atrevida un ojos-.me parece algo normal que no le des sobresaltos.- Touya frunció el ceño,justo en el momento en el que iba a protestar,lo interrumpió un ruido entre los arbustos.  
  
Minayco..-Nakuritaaaaa....-la pelirroja se acercó corriendo mientras arrastraba a Kabulla por el brazo.Touya las miraba de arriba abajo.  
  
Minay..-¿no nos presentas?...-(Minayco : está como un tren...quizás no se lo deje a Kabulla....como me mira...apuesto a que ya lo tengo en el bote...)  
  
Naku..-¿Que haceís vosotras aquí?....Os dije que...  
  
Minay..-Se supone que Touya ya está libre....¿no?...-Touya la miró de reojo.La pelirroja sonrió atrevida.  
  
Tou..-¿De donde han salido?  
  
Naku..-Amiguitas de la universidad que te vieron el último año de clase....- Nakuru sentía crecer un nudo en la garganta,Touya comenzó a alejarse poco interesado en el asunto,pero Minayco lo cojió del brazo.(Touya :Es bastante mona...¿Me pregunto que querrá de mí?)  
  
Minay..-mjmjm...-sonrió dándoselas de inocente-..no seas tímido...-Touya comenzaba a sentirse acorralado-Hemos visto a Nakuru y pasábamos por aquí...no tienes que huír...te aseguro que no eres ninguna molestia.  
  
Tou..-...-(Touya : Lo que me faltaba...otra como Nakuru)Kabulla,la de cabellos celestes lo miraba fijamente mientras notaba crecer algo en su corazón y se acercó timidamente.  
  
Kabu..-Ho...Holaaa...me llamo...¡¡me llamo Kabulla!!-tragó saliva.,mientras sus mejillas se enrojecían,sus ojos ocres brillaban de forma extraña,Minayco que ya la conocía la miró sorprendida,era la primera vez que actuaba de esa forma.  
  
Kabu..-Encantada de conocerte.  
  
Tou..-..lo mismo digo...-decía desganado.Pero los ojos dorados de Kabulla,y aquellos cabellos celestes como el cielo no pasaron desapercibidos,mientras Minayco lo continuaba agarrando del brazo,Touya la miró de reojo-Ya no estoy huyendo.  
  
Minay..-..¡¡uy!!..-se apartó del recordando cada músculo de su fuerte brazo que le había palpado.Nakuru sonrió mientras se alejaba disimuladamente.  
  
Tou..-¡¡¿A donde crees que vas?!!..  
  
Naku..-..jeje...-sonrió-...necesito a alguien que me sustituya en tu corazón.  
  
Tou..-.¡¡¡¿QUE QUE?!!!....-echo una furia rodeó a Kabulla que lo acorralaba por el frente y corrió apresurado hacia Nakuru.  
  
Tou..-....grgrgr.....-A Nakuru se le fueron las ganas de reír.  
  
Naku..-¡¡HOEE!!...No me lo digas..-Varias gotas comenzaron a nacerle- ..tengo un piquito de oro.-Kabulla y Minayco parpadeaban del asombro,era la primera vez que veían a Nakuru comportarse de aquel modo. ___________________________________________________________________  
  
El sol se estaba ocultando en el horizonte,el cielo estaba plagado de colores cálidos,en el juego de matices,donde se confundían amarillos con dorados y rojos con naranjas. Yukito se paseaba por las calles pedaleando sin prisas,acababa de salir de la biblioteca de la universidad mientras se dirijía a la casa de sus abuelos,el viento ondeaba su hermoso cabello platino,llevaba un suéter celeste remangado en contraste con el paisaje,mostrando la compacta anatomía de su delicada musculatura y unos pantalones azules,sentía que algo lo estaba incomodando hacía ya tiempo,se extrañó de la actitud de Nakuru,si Touya no le gustaba por qué se colgaba de su brazo para alejarlo de él,por qué insistía en llamar la atención del chico moreno,hacía tiempo creía saberlo,pero despues de todo lo sucedido Nakuru seguía insistiendo,como si las cosas no se huvieran aclarado todavía.(Yuki..-o sigue empeñada en que hay algo entre Touya y yo,o no quiere aceptar sus propios sentimientos.....)Luego sonrió.  
  
Yuki..-jeje...Pero que infantil es a veces....lo cierto es que no me molesta que me llame "SuYuki"-la piel albina se sonrojó levemente.Justo en ese momento Touya pasaba por allí,al ver a Yukito se le acercó corriendo.  
  
Yuki..-Buenas tardes...-dijo sereno,Touya lo miró serio,Yukito se extrañó.  
  
Yuki..-¿Touya?.  
  
Tou..-Ví como te sonrrojabas...-Yukito lo miró sorprendido,Touya el recuperar sus poderes había vuelto a ser más perceptivo con lo que le rodeaba.-¿Me pregunto en quien andabas pensando?-dijo orgulloso.  
  
Yuki..-¿Alguna otra pregunta?-seguía calmado.  
  
Tou..-Verás...creo que el otro día no acabamos de hablar...Yuki-dijo sarcástico-¿Por que huístes?....  
  
Yuki..-No conozco tus inteciones...pero se nota que hoy tampoco has tenido un buen día.-sonrió angelicalmente,eso tranquilizaba a Touya muchas veces,pero no esta.  
  
Tou..-¿por que?....  
  
Yuki..-Sabes que me refiero a Nakuru....-Yukito curvó los labios-...¿acaso necesitas que te echen una mano?.  
  
Tou..-...grgrgrg....¡¡Oye no me cambies el tema!!...(..¡¡No te hagas el inocente conmigo!!...me molesta que no confíes en mí todavía.-su cabello castañó oscuro lograba que tuviera un aspecto aún más rebelde.  
  
Yuki..-de acuerdo...de acuerdo....-Shukisiro se sobresaltó...-(Yukito : será mejor intentar responder a sus preguntas...realmente ayer me dió pena verlo en aquel estado.)pensaba doblegándose ante la calidez que sintió con la última ráfaga de aire solar,antes de que sol se ocultara por completo.  
  
Tou..-Todo ese comportamiento...estás muy extraño...-Yukito se llevó la mano a la cabeza.  
  
Yuki..-...El problema es Nakuru....ella se ha adelantado en todo este asunto...-Touya lo miró de reojo.  
  
Tou..-¿A que se refería entonces con..."Veo que ya sois..."?-Yukito suspiró de agobio.  
  
Yuki..-A Nakuru se le metió la idea en la cabeza de que tarde o temprano tu y yo seríamos novios....jeje....pero que cosas tiene....lamento que tengas que aguantar estas impertinencias de su parte....pero realmente es muy infantil..¡¡uff¡¡..siento es como una niña pequeña a la que tengo que cuidar...pero en el fondo es una buena chica...te aseguro que nunca a pretendido dañarte...-decía resignado,en actitud de querer disculparse.Touya lo miraba sorprendido.  
  
Tou..-Debistes habérmelo explicado antes....¡¡hum!!.....-Touya notó algo extraño,y puso la cara de mala gana.  
  
Yuki..-Ese tema es un poco vergonzozo.  
  
Tou..-No no...no estaba molesto por eso...digo que esa niñata se acerca....- había notado como Nakuru se acercaba,la extraña que penetró en su vida tan derrepente y se le alejaba con la misma facilidad.  
  
Yuki..-¿Acaso no te alegra?  
  
Tou..-Oye Yuki....-Dijo preocupado,Yukito lo miró con cierta tristeza.  
  
Tou..-Me ocurrió algo con Nakuru quee....  
  
Yuki...-Ya me lo contó ella....-luego desvió la mirada.  
  
Tou..-¿Y ahora que te sucede?...  
  
Yuki..-No lo sé...-sus ojos dorados se escondían de los de Touya.  
  
Tou..-ella no sabe lo que quiero decirte...-entrecerró sus hermosos ojos oscuros,Yukito lo volvía a mirar sorprendido.  
  
Tou..-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea...¿Que te sucede?...- Yukito no le respondía.Justo en ese momento apareció Nakuru que corrió muy alegre hacia ellos y pasó de largo.  
  
Yuki..-( º_ º ?)...  
  
Tou..-( º_ º ?)...  
  
Naku..-..(-^_^-)...Dos de chocolate...por favor...-decía marcándolos en sus alargados y finos dedos.  
  
Heladero..-¿A que hace un calor insoportable?....  
  
Naku..-Y que lo diga.-luego de terminar de pagarlo se dió media vuelta moviendo graciosamente su negra falda tableada y al encontrarse con los dos amigos,los miró sorprendida.  
  
Naku..-Vaya..no os había visto...¿Os ocurre algo?-mientras le mandaba el primer lametazo al cucurucho,Touya y Yukito miraron en direcciones contrarias.  
  
Tou..-Adios Nakuru...-y se alejó caminando,Nakuru y Yukito lo observaban con cierta tristeza.  
  
Naku..-¿Se lo has podido decir?..( ~_ ^)... Yuki..-¿El que?...¡¡¡Nakuru!!!...-se dió cuenta de que seguía empeñada en el mismo asunto.  
  
Naku..-¡¡Lo siento!!...¡¡Lo siento!!...-bajó la vista enseguida.  
  
Yuki..-¿Pero quien te ha enseñado a gastar esas bromas tan pesadas?....- mientras suspiraba,el carácter tan atrevido de Nakuru lograba sacar en Yukito emociones que ni siquiera mostraba junto a Touya,mientras el carácter tan sereno de Yukito lograba tranquilizar a Nakuru.  
  
Yuki..-No sé como te puedo soportar.  
  
Naku..-¿Sabías que bromeaba?  
  
Yuki..-Así es...mjmjm...te conozco mejor.  
  
Naku..-No desaprovecharé la segunda oportunidad que me has dado.  
  
Yuki..-veo que intentas esforzarte....y ahora sé que puedo confiar en tí. La guardiana se avergonzó otra vez y sus bellos ojos negros sollozaron,Yukito la miraba fascinado,preguntándose que se le podía estar pasando por la cabeza.Nakuru se asustó consigo misma al ver rodar por sus mejillas una lágrima,rapidamente se la limpió sin saber lo que le pasaba,pero una tristeza la invadía(Nakuru : tengo miedo...mucho miedo..esta no soy yo...por que me siento tan nerviosa cuando Yukito/Yue está cerca...yo siempre he sido muy decidida...me duele cambiar de esa manera...tengo ganas de llorar..por que esta persona no soy yo...yo..¡¡yo nunca he tenido miedo de nadie!!.)  
  
Yuki..-¿Por que no me miras?.....¿Nakuru?.....Rubi...-se comenzó a preocupar.Ni siquiera le respondía por su verdadero nombre,Yukito nunca la había visto tan angelical,pues la seguridad en el rostro de Nakuru se había desvanecido por completo.Los rayos dorados que brillaban en su hermosa melena oscura se estaban desvaneciendo,se habían comenzado a encender la farolas,dando la bienvenida a la noche.  
  
Naku..-Toma...-Yukito al ver que alargaba el brazo para darle el otro helado de chocolate,se lo tomó agradaciéndoselo con una sonrisa.  
  
Yuki..-mjmj...¿quieres repetir?...-Nakuru lo miró tiernamente y logró sonreír.  
  
Naku..-De acuerdo...aunque sea un poco tarde para repetir...  
  
Yuki..-...mjmj...Que cambiante eres...-sonrió.Nakuru le correspondió igual.  
  
Naku..-...¡Mi Yuki!....-el rostro albino se volvió a sonrojar. Pronto se terminaron los helados de fresa que compraron despues,mientras paseaban tranquilamente,pues ninguno de los dos había dicho nada en todo el camino,ya había oscurecido y la temperatura había descendido,Yukito sostenía la bici,mientras comtemplaba el paisaje nocturno en compañía de Nakuru.  
  
Yuki..-Vaya...es la primera vez....-Yukito no siguió,Nakuru lo miró extrañada.Aquellos ojos dorados la miraron fijamente mientras pensaba.(Yukito:La verdad es que ya es bastante tarde...me pregunto por que no se transformará en Rubi Moon y vuela para llegar antes a la mansión de Eriol...)Nakuru volteó lejos.  
  
Naku..-¿Que es eso de la primera vez?.-Yukito se puso un poco nervioso,no se dió cuenta pero se había sonrojado,(Nakuru:¿Por que me mira de esa forma?...ahora va y se pone rojo como un pimiento....me pregunto si andará pensando en Touya...¡¡¡Nooo Rubi Moon!!!..¡¡dijistes que confirarías en él!!...pero entonces...)indiscreta lo volvió a mirar mientras continuaban andando lentamente.(Yukito: quizás no sea muy coherente decirle que es la primera vez que paseo con una chica por la noche....debo pensar rápido)  
  
Naku..-¿Yue?...-decidió llamarlo por su verdadero nombre a ver si reaccionaba.  
  
Yuki..-Digo que es la primera vez que se me hace tan tarde...(^_^¡¡)...- Nakuru se extrañó.  
  
Yuki..-¿Quieres llegar más rápido a tu casa?...-Nakuru se sorprendió.(Rubi..:¿Se estará refiriendo a por que no me voy volando?.)  
  
Yuki..-¿Te gustaría montar conmigo en bici?. Nakuru abrió por entero los ojos,y sintió una punzada en el corazón.  
  
Naku..-....SI....NO...¡¡¡SI!!!..por ..-avergonzada desvió la mirada,Yukito sintió como alguien tiraba de la parte de detrás de la bicicleta,decidió frenar y viró.Nakuru al ver la bici parada se sentó en la parte de atrás sin decir una palabra.  
  
Yuki..-Bien......que alegría...-parecia resignado.  
  
Comenzó a pedalear con Nakuru timidamente agarrada a su cintura,Yukito se preguntaba que sensación tan extraña era la que sentía en aquellos momentos en los que una brisa nocturna los sumergía por completo junto a la magía nocturna que había experimentado otras noches,cuando volaba solo como Yue a la luz de las estrellas.Ahora era diferente,estaba acompañado y no se sentía tan solo.Pero definitivamente era una compañía diferente a la de Touya,justo en ese momento,se dió cuenta de que a Nakuru le contaba más sobre sí mismo que al propio Touya,sobre todo cuando se trasnformaba en Yue y se veía acompañado de una criatura inmortal como él,una criatura que más tarde o más temprano,tendría que hacer frente a la muerte de sus seres más queridos,sobre todo de sus amos, y aceptar otros nuevos.Entonces se dió cuenta de lo cobarde y egoísta que había sido su antiguo amo Claw Read,al condenarlos a ellos al eterno sufrimiento y soledad de una vida inmortal,mientras él disfrutaba de su compañía en lo que le quedaba de vida para no sentirse solo.  
  
Definitivamente Rubi Moon,podría comprenderlo mejor que nadie,pero como era una guardiana joven,quizás no se había percatado de todo lo que tenían en común ellos dos,a pesar de haberse adaptado a la frialdad serena de Yue y conseguir apartarla con el paso del tiempo.Yukito sintió la necesidad de aclarar ese tema lo antes posible,y tomó la desición de hablarlo con ella en el día o no,mejor la noche siguiente. Yukito continuó pedaleando en la bicicleta,mientras sentía el cálido y a la vez temeroso abrazo de Nakuru en su cintura,aunque Yukito atribuyó el ligero temblor que notaba en la guardiana a la baja temperatura.Sin hablarse en todo el camino,sólo se despidieron al llegar a la mansión con un rápido saludo. ______________________________________________________________ CONTINUARÁ  
  
bueno...^^¡¡ahhh¡¡¡...espero sus reviews¡¡...me hacen mucha ilusión...y de nuevo lamento la tardanza de mi fic...  
  
kendra Duvoa:bueno....la verdad no sé con quien podría emparejar a Touya...tenía pensado...bueno--no sé,,,hacer un pequeño giro al final..pero ya veré..hay muchas cosas que quiero areglar en mi fic...^^espero leerte pronto...^^  
  
Undine:siempre me gustó tu sinceridad...hijo de mi alma...me alegra que no l encuentres fallos a mi fic...^o^??jejej(Niobela coje el mazo y se avienta por los aires)  
  
y bueno...gracias a los que me escriben por correo...^o^..ciao a todos..no vemos en el siguiente capítulo...^.~ y algunos por el chat...jejjej...¡¡cuídense lectores¡¡ 


	9. Cap 9 AlMa De GuArDiaN

Y como siempre,la pesada de yo pide disculpas por las faltas de  
ortografía...^^gracias ...  
  
CAPRICHOSO CORAZÓN  
  
CAPÍTULO IX (alma de guardian)  
  
Pasaron algunas horas desde que se levantó de la cama,ahora se encontraba en clase observando con las mejillas sonrosadas al irresistible mago de Claw,mientras apoyaba la cabeza en una de las delicadas manos albinas.Había comenzado a distanciarse de su mejor amiga Sakura pero tambien de Eriol,por su cabeza solo rondaba como confesarle a él aquellos sentimientos,sin saber que el ya los conocía.Pronto sonó el timbre de clase y todos comenzaron a salir,unos ojos verdes los observaban,Shaoran notó como Mei-Li le tiró del brazo para que no se marchara hasta que no saliera Sakura.  
  
Mei..-¿Cuando?..(¬¬*)  
  
Shao..-(·_ ·)....estoo...  
  
Mei..-¡¡Ahora o nunca!!.-Shaoran se puso colorado cuando vió levantarse a su hermosa Sakura.Eriol lo miraba burlón y sonriente.  
  
Tomoyo vió como Sakura se paraba en frente de ella.  
  
Saku..-Tomoyo..¿Estás bien?-decía preocupada.  
  
Tomo..-Aún recuerdo lo que me sucedió en la fiesta de cumpleaños..(^_^)..pero no es nada...  
  
Saku..-¡¡jaja!!...de acuerdo..(^- ^)..¿Nos vamos?-Justo en ese momento apareció Mei-Li muy dispuesta al ver como las otras dos salían por la puerta.  
  
Mei..-Sakura nos disculpas un momentito.-Sakura parpadeaba,pues no tenía ni idea de las intenciones de Mei-Li que agarró a Tomoyo del brazo y se la llevó consigo.  
  
Con pasos lentos se acercó timidamente hacia ella y apretó los puños mientras sus dulces ojos castaños no dejaban de mirarla a traves del largo fleco rubio.Sakura asombrada veía alejarse a Mei-Li con Daedoyi.  
  
Saku..-Chica...(!!!!o _O¡¡¡¡) ¡¡pero que impetud!!...  
  
Shao..-Sakura..-murmuró.  
  
Saku..-mjmjmj....(ô _ô)..¡¡Sip!!..-se volteó muy alegre hacia él.  
  
Profe..-Señorito Shaoran Li.-mirando con unos folios en las manos desde el pasillo.  
  
Shao..-¡¡¿eh?!!!...¡¡¡Mande!!!..-se puso tieso como un robot con las mejillas rojas como pimientos morrones.Sakura nerviosa por el comportamiento que tuvo el Sr.Itakkou el otro día desvió la mirada preocupada.  
  
Profe..-¿Me haría el favor de sacar estas fotocopias por mí?.-Shaoran despues de observar con cierta envidia al misterioso Eriol que continuaba asomado a la ventana de la clase contemplando la naturaleza que lo rodeaba.  
  
Shao..-¡¡Enseguida vuelvo!!...  
  
Saku..-aquí te espero...-con su angelical sonrisa.Tres muchachos que estaban fuera de la clase la miraban enrojecidos.  
  
Profe..-Encantadora...  
  
Saku..-....  
  
Profe..- ...Discúl..-sus mejillas estaban sonrrojadas,pero se silenció,vió a Eriol tranquilamente asomado a la ventana.  
  
Profe..-...Dígale a Shaoran Li que lo esperaré en mi despacho.  
  
Saku..-De acuerdo.-enseguida se marchó el profesor.  
  
Una suave brisa ondeó dulcemente el brillante cabello azul marino,cruzó los brazos apoyado en la orilla de la ventana mientras daba la espalda a Sakura,continuaba pensativo con la mirada perdida y los ojos entrecerrados y un poco nostálgicos.  
  
Saku..-(^-^¡¡¡)....-(Sakura : Hay que ver como se apega a la naturaleza).  
  
Saku..-Estoo..-(Sakura : Mejor no lo molesto..). dió media vuelta y se alejó de nuevo a la puerta,pero Eriol la había escuchado y salió de sus pensamientos.  
  
Eri..-¿Sakura?.... Saku..-¡¡aah!!...dime.-el mago se extrañó.  
  
Eri..-¿Quieres decirme algo?..(¬ ¬¡¡)..-con su desafiante intelecto.  
  
Saku..-...¡¡No nada!!...es solo que te ví muy ca...(· ·¡¡)...no importa..olvídalo.- Luego suspiró.  
  
Eri..-...de acuerdo...  
  
Shao..-¡¡Sakura!!..-erguido como un militar camino firme hasta Sakura y enrrojecido se paró en frente de ella.  
  
Eri..-mjmjemeje...¡¡¿eh?!!  
  
Saku..-ejemp...ejemp..(¬ ¬*)...-había adivinado las intenciones de Eriol.  
  
Eri..-...(- _-¡¡)...mmm..-Dirijió su malévola mirada hacia Sakura,Shaoran se sentía confundido por el cambio de miradas de aquellos dos,luego una idea le rondó por la cabeza. y despues de remirar a Eriol.  
  
Shao..-Entonces..¡¡entonces nos vemos!!...-dió media vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse.  
  
Saku..-Eriol.....-murmuró en tono sarcástico. Eri..-Shaoran...  
  
Shao..-¡¡Sí!!...(¬ ¬ ¡¡)  
  
Eri..-mjmjm...."entonces nos vemos."-Sakura se molestó ante aquel comentario pero se le pasó pronto al ver como Eriol salía con calma por la puerta,mientras Shaoran lo observaba pensativo y luego sonrió irónico,había vuelto burlarse de su comportamiento.  
  
Saku..-Supongo que te tendrás que acostumbrar...él es así.-Shaoran la miró sorprendido,Sakura lo había entendido,él comprendió que ya no era tan inocente como antes.  
  
Saku..-Aunque creo que dejaría de serlo si mejoraras tu comportamiento...(- ^_^-)...al menos esfuérzate cuando Eriol este delante...mjmjm...¿Vale?.- Shaoran no salía de su asombro.  
  
Shao..-Eso...¿Te lo ha dicho Tomoyo?.  
  
Saku..-Estoy segura de que Eriol no se burla si no es por un buen motivo.  
  
Shao..-vaya...cuanto has cambiado...-decía desviando la mirada sonrojado ante los angelicales ojos verdes de Sakura.  
  
Saku..-Lo tuve que adivinar yo solita...pues Eriol tambien suele..  
  
Shao..-¿Estás segura de que se mete contigo por el mismo motivo?..me...me lo ha dicho Yamazaki.  
  
Saku..-¿El que?-decía parpadeando.  
  
Shao..-que...que Eriol y tú...soleís discutir a menudo...hace..hace ya tiempo..-se sentó de espaldas de Sakura en la mesa del profesor mientras agarraba con fuerza una de las gabetas,estaba muy nervioso,Shaoran sabía que podría salir corriendo si miraba aquella hermosura directamente a los ojos.Sakura sonrojada se puso muy alegre.  
  
Saku..-Sólo somos amigos...por cierto..eee...eee...yoyo...¡¡jaja!!...Me gusta verte celoso...-Aquellas palabras fueron la gota que colmó el vaso.Shaoran sintió un temblique por todo el cuerpo y sin previo aviso abrió la gabeta y la lanzó sin darse cuenta por los aires con todos los papeles volando.  
  
Shao..-¡¡¡¡¿Celoooso yooo?!!!!....-el sonrojo no podía ser mayor.  
  
Saku..-¡¡uuyyy!!...al menos noo..  
  
¡¡¡PLOOF!!  
  
Cuando se le pasó el susto abrió los ojos y se encontró a el apuesto Shaoran sentado en el suelo,Sakura lo miraba embobada sin creérselo todavía,mientras Shaoran se levantaba enseguida y suspirando de verguenza recojía los papeles.  
  
Sakura enternecida se le lanzó a abrazarlo y Shaoran volvió a gritar aterrorizado enviando de nuevo los papeles por los aires.  
  
Saku..-¡¡aah!!..se me olvidaba...-Shaoran como tomate sentía la suave y amelocotonada piel de Sakura sobre su nuca,en el cálido abrazo que le proporcionaba.  
  
Saku..-El Profesor quiere que lleves las fotocopias al despacho.-Shaoran tenía el corazón latiendo a cien por hora y suspiró cuando se le dió la noticia de que debía separarse de su ángel.  
  
Mei..-¡¡Kinomoto!!...¡¡Tomoyo y yoo!!.((¡¡¡¡ --- · · _ · · ---- !!!!)).....-Shaoran incorporó enseguida su musculoso cuerpo y muy apresurado recojió todos los papeles.  
  
Shao..-( .. /, _ ,\ ¡¡..)...¡¡uuff!!.-rodó la puerta y se marchó al despacho.  
  
Volteo su atlética figura hacia la ventana y apoyando las palmas de sus frágiles manos reflejó sus inocentes ojos verdes en el cristal,mientras persuasiva hundía las cejas hacia el árbol.  
  
Mei..-¿Ocurre algo?.  
  
Saku..-..no nada..-((Sakura : ...grgrg...(¡¡ _ **!!)...¡Pero que manía!..))Mei-Li pestañeaba con Tomoyo al ver a Sakura tan pensativa.((Sakura : ¡¡Me va a oír!!...)) ____________________________________________________________________  
  
Se escabulló en una de las columnas cuadradas sobre las que se sostenía el edificio,ya había logrado salir de la biblioteca,suspiró aliviada y cuidadosamente se acercó a la puerta de entrada pero un rayo de razón le trazpasó la cabeza.Lo más lógico sería que él entrara por aquella misma puerta,con decisión se montó en uno de los asientos dispuesta a saltar al otro lado del muro.Una ráfaga de aire sobre su melena le dió la última señal y la esquivó escalando agilmente. __________________________________________________________________  
  
Unas delicadas manos albinas se acercaron al picaporte dorado,pero como por arte de magia,una de las enormes puertas comenzó a abrirse,resonante y poderosa en toda la mansión.Al dar el primer paso y penetrar con lentitud,pudo sentir un escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo.  
  
Al ver todo lo que le rodeaba suspiro mientras sonreía.Pronto llegó a las escaleras y a medida que las subía oía unas voces oyó un lejano quejido proveniente de una de las estancias del pasillo principal.Luego en un tono más bajo unas voces que reían y continuaban hablando.La curiosidad pudo más que él y en cuando tuvo la manibela enfrente la movió con cuidado para no ser descubierto.  
  
Saku..-Lo siento..¡¡¡uuuyyy!!!...¡¡De verás que lo siento Spinel!!..-decía derrodillas hacia la guardiana,mientras esta se soplaba la cola y las patillas traseras adoloridas,pues tuvo que soportar todo el peso de Sakura.  
  
Saku..-¡¡La próximas vez...!!-Eriol la miró malicioso.  
  
Eri..-Me da pena del pobre Keroberos....-Sakura frunjió el ceño,pero luego sonrió.  
  
Saku..-(^_^)...ya lo tengo acostumbrado...¡¡jajaj!!.-Yukito parpadeó.  
  
Yuki..-Vaya Sakura..(^_^¡¡)....veo que estaís estudiando en el suelo.-Eriol y Sakura voltearon sorprendidos,por extraño que parezca no se habían percatado de su presencia.Eriol la volvió a mirar y señaló un problema de algebra.  
  
Eri..-¿Entiendes ahora?...  
  
Saku..-mjmjm..así es..(^o^)..cuando tú lo explicas parece tan facil.  
  
Eri..-mjmj...La verdad es que no me lo esperaba...pero aprendes muy rápido.- sus atractivos ojos se entrecerraron.  
  
Saku..-Eriol que te conozco..(¬ ¬ *)  
  
Eri..-mjmj....¡esta bien!...digo que si no fueras gandulilla sacarías buenas notas.  
  
Saku..-(·¬ ·¬ . )Por tratarse de tí..mmm...-Eriol la miró extrañado.  
  
Saku..-(^-^)...¡¡Lo tomaré como un cumplido!!.  
  
Eri..-Vaya gracias...-Yukito vió al mago Claw sonrojarse ante la encantadora imagen de una sonrisa de Sakura.  
  
Yuki..-veo que estaís ocupados...(^_^)..jeje.  
  
Eri..-¿eh?...(-O_O-¡¡)  
  
Yuki..-Mejor me vengo en otro momento.  
  
Saku..-¡¡Yuki no!!...vamos quédate..-decía tan alegre como siempre,Yukito se acercó a ella y se agachó para contemplarla de cerca mientras no dejaba de sonreír.  
  
Yuki..-Has crecido...pero sigues siendo un encanto..-Sakura bajó la mirada tímida.Eriol se levantó mientras lo seguían los ojos aceituna de Yukito.  
  
Eri..-¿A que se debe tu visita?.-Yukito sonrió angelicalmente.  
  
Yuki..-jeje...Pues...  
  
Spi...-Si buscas ha tu queridita Rubi,te diré que no está...( ^_ ·¬)diría que se fué a buscar a Touya.-aquello enmudeció a Yukito,mientras Sakura y Eriol lo miraban con asombro,aunque pronto Spinel contestó.  
  
Spi..-Keroberos tenía razón...ni siquiera se inmuta...¿Como puedes permanecer tan sereno Yue?...creo que ni siquiera mi amo Eriol logra tu estado.  
  
Saku..-(!!!O _ O¡¡¡)....  
  
Eriol se sintió avergonzado y frunjió el ceño.  
  
Eri..-¿De donde has sacado los dulces?-preguntó en voz baja fijando toda su atención en Spinel Sun,que salió volando lo más rápido que pudo de la habitación.  
  
Yuki..-Había quedado con Nakuru para ir a la biblioteca....supongo que ya me la encontraré por el camino...mjmjm...(^-^)...suerte en los exámenes..adios.-Sakura permanecía en trance.  
  
Eri..-Disculpa a Spinel...es que cuando..-Yukito lo interrumpió.  
  
Yuki..-No importa...nos vemos..cuídense.-Yukito dió vuelta sobre sus pasos y se alejó tranquilamente.  
  
Eri..-Realmente sabe mantener las apariencias.  
  
Saku..-(!!!O _ O¡¡¡¡)...-Eriol estaba molesto,pero enseguida se le pasó y miró a Sakura sijiloso,Eriol mantenía su elegante cuerpo erguido.  
  
Eri..-...¿?...  
  
Saku...-......  
  
Eri..-¿?  
  
Saku..-(!!!!O _ O¡¡¡¡¡)..-Eriol se extrañó ante Sakura,que permanecía inmóvil como una estatua.  
  
Eri...-Flor de Cerezo....-El rostro albino se sonrojó al contemplar la belleza de Sakura, ella lo miró complacida con aquellos ojos esmeralda,mientras su brillante melena dorada oscura radiaba con los rayos de sol,como si una aurea mágica la rodeara.  
  
Saku...-...¿mmm?...-  
  
Eri...-¡¡HOOOOOEEEEE!!-sintió como los ojos de Sakura lo desnudaban.  
  
Saku...-...¿Eriol?...- ante el raro comportamiento del enigmático mago Claw.  
  
Eri..-Era un pensamiento inter...-desvió la mirada enseguida intentando esconder su sonrojo y suspiro nostálgico.  
  
Saku..-...no te preocupes...Yukito olvidará pronto los comentarios de Spinel.  
  
Eri..-mjmj...si tienes razón...-volvió a sonreír maliciosamente y seguro de sí mismo,su atrayente mirada se postró en Sakura,aunque no pudo evitar mostrar de nuevo cierta molestia ante su presencia.(Eriol : algo me está sucediendo...pero no tengo ni idea de...me preocupo por ella como cuando era niño y la lastimaba de ese modo,cada vez que la veo sufrir por Shaoran...cuando me fuí hacia Inglaterra....a ella fué a la que más eché de menos...)  
  
Saku..-Te he dicho que no pasa nada...(^-^)..así que cálmate ...¿vale?.  
  
Eri...-Disculpa..es que pensaba en otra cosa.  
  
Saku..-(¬ ¬)..deberías dormir más por las noches.-Eriol la miraba sorprendido.  
  
Saku..-mjmjm....(^_^)..¿De verdad que no te pasa nada?.  
  
Eri..-¡¡Será mejor continuar estudiando!!.  
  
Saku...-...(¬¬*)...si..será mejor..-(Sakura : Este se cree que yo me chupo el dedo...lleva demasiado tiempo así,mas de un año....y ya me está incomodando su silencio...¿Eriol que te está sucediendo?..¿Que demonios le habrá ocurrido en Inglaterra?..).Vió a Eriol ojeando las páginas del libro.  
  
Saku..-Por cierto...¿Crees que Spinel Sun podría tener razón sobre Yukito?  
  
Eri..-Pareces muy dudosa...como sii...huvieras tenido un desengaño.-Sakura sonrió timidamente.  
  
Saku..-realmente no se te escapa una...uufff..-luego bajó la mirada -Pues sí...  
  
Dos esmeraldas dudosas insistían en mirar al Mago en absoluto silencio,algo parecía incomodar a Sakura.Eriol seguía ojeando el libro en completa calma, nada llamaba su atención o al menos lo parecía.  
  
Saku..-Me pasó algo con...-Una vena se le resaltó en la sien-Shaoran.  
  
Eri..-mjmj...no te preocupes...ya distes el primer paso..-Eriol se sobresaltó completamente confuso.  
  
Saku..-....¡¡te pillé!!...grgrgg...-Sakura lo miró furiosa,con una de esas rabietas como cuando Touya la llama mosntruo.  
  
Eri..-Pues....-había caído en su trampa,ya no podía negarlo.El apuesto inglés sintió un nudo en la garganta,no sabía por que,pero con Sakura terminaba siempre mostrándose tal y como era,a pesar de su fortaleza la inocencia de aquella encantadora mirada lo conseguía engañar.  
  
Saku..-Sentí tu presencia..nos espiastes en la rama de un árbol ...¡¡Me espiastes con Shaoran en la clase!!.  
  
Eri..-¿Pero como?...¿Tus poderes?...¿Como es posible?.-El libro se le calló de las manos.-Sakura...verás..  
  
Saku..-Sé que tienes buenas intenciones...peroo...  
  
Eri..-Lo sé...no es noble espiar la intimidad de los demás.  
  
Saku..-Te conozco...más de lo que crees.  
  
Eri..-Sakura...mjmjm..has cambiado bastante..y a veces creo...que sí tengo alguna duda sobre mí mismo...tú sabrías la respuesta.  
  
Saku..-Eriol...(^_^)...  
  
Eri..-Lo siento de verás...intentaré que no vuelva a suceder.-bajó la mirada,no parecía orgulloso,sino más bien un alo de ternura se difundía en su rostro.Sakura se sorprendió ante su preocupación,ultimamente se mostraba más abierto con ella,que con cualquier otra persona.A Eriol no le pareció suficiente y se arrodilló al lado de ella,que permanecía cruzada de brazos y piernas.La miró fijamente y entrecerró los ojos violeta grisáceo.  
  
Eri..-Me juré a mi mismo..no volver a dañarte de aquel modo y ahora...-la cálida mano de Sakura en la piel blanca de su cara lo enmudeció.Una sonrisa bastó para acelerar su respiración.  
  
Saku..-Supongo que querías asegurarte de que tus esfuerzos no fueran en vano...sonríe como aquel día en el lago...y olvida lo sucedido.-la obedeció al instante,sólo sonreía así para ella,para su Sakura.  
  
Eriol entendió algo de inmediato,se metía con ella para llamar su atención.Pero a partir de aquel día,supo que ya no le haría falta y quizás no tendría la fortaleza suficiente para alejarla y así no sentirse dañado.Mientras Sakura no intentara indagar demasiado en su interior,seguiría de ese día en adelante junto a ella y apoyándola más que nunca en todo lo que estuviera a su alcance.Eriol se esforzaría por ganarse su confianza y así poder saber como se siente al igual que su amiga Tomoyo.  
  
Eri..-Sakura...tienes que prometerme algo.-murmuró con suavidad,Sakura se sorprendió al ver como cortesmente recojió sus manos en la suyas albinas.  
  
Saku..-¡Has vuelto a ser tú!...el niño que conocí de pequeña.-Eriol tambien se soprendió ante aquel comentario.No sabía si tomarlo como un alago, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sonrió sin más,perdiendo de nuevo la seriedad que acababa de adoptar.  
  
Eri..-Si vuelvo a dañar tu corazón...te suplico me golpees.  
  
Saku..-Pe..pero Eriol..yo..yo no..  
  
Eri..-lo necesito.-Sakura no sabía que cara poner,aquella mirada tan opresora y dulce que no la soltaba esperaba una respuesta.Se puso muy nerviosa,era la primera vez que le sucedía con el atractivo Eriol,pero tenía el suficiente valor para hacerle frente.  
  
Saku..-¡¡uuyyy!!..(^_^¡¡¡?)De..de acuerdo...¡¡¡Que guuayyy!!!...  
  
Eri..-Sakura...  
  
Saku..-Eres un encanto...¡tan lindo!  
  
Eri..-mmm...(----O_O----)...¡¡A estudiar!!...-Rojo como un tomate se escondió en el libro,para su suerte,Sakura no se dió cuenta.  
  
Eriol estaba confuso,pero pronto descubriría lo que realmente sentía por Sakura,un sentimiento que había crecido más y más con el paso del tiempo,con cada pelea que había iniciado con ella,solo para llamar su atención y en la forma que menos le doliera a él.Pero eso,se había acabado,por que ya le dolía dañarla. _______________________________________________________________  
  
Yukito se llevó las manos a los bolsillos mientras una incertidumbre aumentaba en su interior,sobre todo por las palabras de Spinel Sun.A veces tenía que cerrar los ojos por marearse mientras contemplaba los adoquines de la acera a medida que sus pasos avanzaban hacia la biblioteca.Le extrañaba el comportamiento de Nakuru,nunca le había mentido,pero esta vez se había adelantado hasta la biblioteca,y si Spinel tenía razón y se encontraba con Touya.Derrepente le pareció escuchar una voz que lo llamaba desde la lejanía,pero de forma abobada,Yukito la ignoró por completo mientras seguía sumiso en sus pensamientos.  
  
Tou..-Está muy claro...-Lo ojos de Yukito se abrieron como platos mientras frenaba.  
  
Tou..-Realmente no me lo has terminado de contar todo..-Yukito al sentirse descubierto desvió la mirada y se sonrojó levemente.Touya se dió cuenta de que debía tranquilizarse y no alargarlo todo a la ligera,cambió el tono de voz a uno mas suave.  
  
Tou..-Yukito..te conozco y sé que ese asunto te preocupa más de la cuenta.  
  
Yuki..-está bien....pero ve directo al grano..tengo un poco de prisa.-Touya arqueó una ceja,al ver la increíble serenidad que había adoptado el rostro de su amigo..  
  
Tou..-Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo...¿te parece un tema que se deba conversar de forma tajante?.  
  
Yuki..-No me importa escuchar lo que piensas de todo esto...limítate a decirlo.-Yukito se había tornado en una de las facetas de Yue,Touya permanecía boquiabierto y decidido a atacar sus órdenes.  
  
Tou..-Estoy empezando a creer que eres tú el que siente algo por mí...teniendo en cuenta que te has vuelto a sonrojar por segunda vez...- Yukito lo miró sorprendido para luego sonreír orgulloso y un poco decepcionado de sí mismo.  
  
Yuki.-Gracias por tú sinceridad..me acabó de dar cuenta de todo lo que me preocupaba.  
  
Tou..-..(¬¬?)...¿Yue?.  
  
Yuki..-Te has equivocado..solo te aprecio como amigo...Es otra persona la que me tiene así.  
  
Tou..-(º_ º¡¡)...¿No seraaa...  
  
Yuki..-(^_^)..no,no es Sakura...pero antes debo asegurarme.-Touya parpadeaba al ver lo rápido que desapareció Yukito entre la gente.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Kero acariciaba con una de sus patitas la melena dorado oscura de su ama,que se encontraba acostada bocabajo en su cama,hundiéndose en la almohada.  
  
Saku..-Shaoran huye de mí como si fuera un ogro.-Kero pestañeó con sus ojitos de botón.  
  
Kero..-Bromeas..¿No Sakura?..Sabes de sobra que eres la chica más guapa de todo el instituto...solo hay que ver la cantidad de admiradores que tienes.  
  
Saku..-Eso solo me ha servido para que Shaoran se aleje más de mí.  
  
Kero..-Ese mocoso ha debido reconocer lo cobarde que es.  
  
Saku..-(o\ /o*)...¡¡¡¡Keeerooo!!!...  
  
Kero..-..¡¡Lo sientooo!!..  
  
Saku..-Pero tienes razón...-Sakura volvió a deprimirse,una lágrima se asomó dulcemente por sus ojosEl guardian se golpeó más en la cabeza al comprender que su intento de alegrarla,solo había servido para entristecer más a Sakura.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Nakuru continuaba escabulléndose por todo el camino de regreso a la mansión,lo que no sabía era que Yukito la perseguía.Pícara se mordía los labios mientras sonriente se pegaba a la pared de la esquina,aquel juego de espias le estaba comenzando a gustar.Ya estaba oscureciendo y había perdido mucho tiempo en aquel entretenimiento.  
  
Naku..-¡Vía libre!..(^_^)...ánimo..ya falta poco.-Yukito que se encontraba justo en su espalda se estaba impacientando,ahora que necesitaba más que nunca aclarar un tema con Nakuru.  
  
Yuki..-¡Nakuru!  
  
Naku..-(¿¿ + _ + ??)...-petrificada se dió media vuelta.  
  
Yuki..-Desconozco los motivos de tu jueguecito...pero hay algo que tene...  
  
Naku..-¡¡Estooo!!...¡jeje!.....-estaba anocheciendo,las calles estaban practicamente vacías y pasaban escasos autos.  
  
Naku..-Lo siento...-murmuró y volteó sonrojada.  
  
En ese momento Touya pasaba por allí con las manos en los bolsillos,se extrañó al ver aquellos dos a esas horas de la noche.  
  
Naku..-¡¡Ho..Hola Touya!!.  
  
Tou..-(¬ ¬ *)...Vaya vaya...-De reojo a Yukito,pero este permanecía sereno como Yue y apretó los delicados puños,cada vez estaba más impaciente.  
  
Naku..-¡¡No es lo que parece!!...-bacilando con las manos y sonriente,los ojos dorados se centraron en Nakuru.Touya lo miraba sosprendido.  
  
Yuki..-Discúlpanos Touya...¡pero no puedo esperar!..-Un brillo azulado destelleó en el suelo,cegando a Touya y a Nakuru,que al sentir una fuerte ráfaga de aire se protegieron con los brazos en la cara,mientra ambos cabellos oscuros se revelaban contra el viento.  
  
Touya notó que la magia había pasado,para su sorpresa ni Yukito ni Nakuru se encontraban allí.Rapidamente volteó al notar la última brisa en su nuca,vió como la figura del ángel desaparecía a la luz de la luna llena. _________________________________________________________________  
  
Como un fantasma blanco se deslizaba entre las nubes,sus impresionantes y blanquísimas alas ondeaban al compás de la brisa nocturna que juqueteaba con las finas y largas hebras de sus cabellos plateados,la majestuosa e imponente criatura lunar no podía pasar desapercibido ante los ojos castaños de Nakuru,que sonrojada se perdía en la hermosura de su mirada de hielo y la blanca piel.Ella se extremeció por completo al sentir el calor de Yue por todo su cuerpo,mientras las delicadas manos que la sostenían por muslos y espalda,la trasportaban con suavidad,como si quisieran que su preciada carga no sufriera el más mínimo daño,a la vez quería abrigarla de la fría noche.  
  
Los luceros con su brillo reverenciaban cada aleteo,mientras Yue podía sentir la magia y el influjo de la luna llena,que a veces tímida se escondía entre nubes de perla negra,a la vez que podía sentir un escalofrío en sus pies descalzos.  
  
Las pupilas felinas la miraron fijamente al notar como temblaba entre sus brazos sin ningún motivo aparente.  
  
Yue..-¿Por que estás tan nerviosa Nakuru?..te siento temblar igual que cuando me abrazabas en aquella bicicleta.-Nakuru entrecerró la mirada mientras en su interior estallaba como agua hirviendo..  
  
Naku..-Yue...si te soy sincera..no sé lo que me está sucediendo...-pero lo dijo tan bajo que el guardian solo alcanzó a escuchar "Yue".  
  
Yue..-Hemos llegado...-aterrizaba en el tejado de la casa de Yukito,guardó sus alas y con un ligero brinco se postró justo en la puerta bajando a Nakuru.  
  
Ya se encontraban dentro,ella curiosa observaba todo a su alrededor,hacía tiempo que no visitaba la casa de Yukito,casi siempre lo invitaba ella a la mansión y él a la casa de Touya.Aquella casita tradicional era bastante acojedora.  
  
Yue..-¿Que quieres cenar?..-Nakuru sonrió complacida ante la suculenta invitación,pero todo aquello era bien sospechoso.  
  
Naku..-¿Para que?...-parecía un poco molesta.  
  
Yue..-Necesito hablar contigo.-de brazos cruzados y con la mirada serena.  
  
Naku..-Pero sé breve...Eriol me espera.  
  
Yue..-Necesito que te relajes..este asunto nos incumbe irremediablemente a los dos.-Nakuru lo miró sorprendida.  
  
Naku..-Y esooo...¿es bueno o malo?..  
  
Yue..-Creo considerar que depende de los dos.  
  
Naku..-Los dos...-enseguida se tranformó en Rubi Moon.  
  
Se sentaron comodamente en un sillón,pero Ruby Moon mantenía la distancia sentándose en el otro extremo,sus bellos ojos color vino se perdían en la mesita de enfrente, su lisa melena rosa purpureante reposaba en calma sobre su delicada silueta,mientras sus piernas se tapaban con una larga falda nácar de seda.  
  
Yue..-Necesito que me mires a los ojos.-Rubi Moon decidió armarse de valor y logró mirarlo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.  
  
Yue..-Sabes que ambos somos inmortales..y que tarde o temprano nos volveremos a quedar solos cuando nuestros respectivos amos fallezcan.  
  
Rubi..-(¡¡o_O!!)...¡¡Eso!!...-sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza.  
  
Rubi..-Ahora entiendo por que me tratabas diferente de los demás.  
  
Yue..-No podemos evitarlo...Mi amo Claw Read me condeno a la eterna soledad...realmente me pareció un poco egoísta por su parte.-Rubi Moon se secó la lágrima que rodaba por su mejilla.  
  
Yue..-Sé que es duro de asumir..pero tenías que saberlo.  
  
Rubi..-No sé si podré volver a sonreír algún día.-Yue sonrió comprensivo.  
  
Yue..-Sólo necesitarás un nuevo amo...lo superarás como yo.-Rubi Moon se sonrojó por completo al sentir como Yue la consolaba con su cálido abrazo y tierno empujaba su cabeza para que la apoyase en su hombro.  
  
Yue..-(-º _ º-)...¿Por que tiemblas?-ojos de fuego sobre hielo.  
  
Rubi..-¡¡Noo!!...No tiene importancia..-enseguida desvió la mirada,pero de alguna manera se sentía confortable en los brazos de Yue y decidió corresponderlo apretándolo hacia sí misma,se adaptó mejor a su anatomía y cerró los ojos mientras sonreía ligeramente,obligándo al angel a permanecer más tiempo "consolándola".  
  
Yue..-Ruby...¿Que te sucede?..te notó diferente...-el rostro albino se sonrojó ligeramente,al oír aquellas palabras la guardiana no pudo evitar despegarse de Yue se levantó rápido e intentó abrir de inmediato sus alas.  
  
Rubi..-(-----O_O----¡¡¡¡)..¡¡YUE!!..-la sorprendió abrazándola por la espalda sin previo aviso.Ruby notaba una respiración acelerada en su nuca.  
  
Yue..-Solo tú puedes comprenderme...y lo sabes.-lo había dicho de forma seductora,Ruby cerró los ojos y apoyó sus manos sobre las de Yue mientras permanecían en silencio.  
  
Yue..-Además me ha sucedido algo que me une más a tí de lo que imaginaba..creía que seríamos grandes amigos....peroo..Ruby Escucha..-La obligó a voltearse,Yue se ruborizó al atrapar al vuelo el mentón de Ruby Moon,que tímido se escondía en uno de sus hombros,y verse en sus bellos y cálidos ojos,muy distintos a los suyos.  
  
Yue..-Tengo que pedirte algo...-decía nervioso.  
  
Ruby..-Dime...-el guardian tomó aire.  
  
Yue..-¿Te gustaría ser mi compañera inmortal?...-su serenidad había desaparecido,su mirada buscaba con desesperación una respuesta.  
  
Ruby..-¡¡¡YOO!!!...¡¡Siii!!..¡¡Noo!!...digo...-estaba completamente roja Yue notaba como se extremecía su cuerpo por entero,parecía estar hecha de gelatina.  
  
Ruby..-¡Necesito saber por que!..-Yue lo comprendió enseguida y enternecido pegó su frente a la de ella.  
  
Yue..-Por que ambos sentimos lo mismo.  
  
Ruby..-...¿?...aaa  
  
Yue..-Te amo preciosa...-Ruby Moon se desmayó allí mismo.  
  
Yue..-(·¬ _·¬)... ________________________________________________________________  
  
Spinel se despertó al oír sonar el picaporte de la entrada,enseguida bajó volando las escaleras segura de quien podría ser.Pronto rodó la enorme puerta de la mansión,poco a poco apareció la silueta de un ángel con Ruby Moon en los brazos.  
  
Spi..-(º _ º)....  
  
Yue..-Se ha desmayado..-con la misma calma de siempre.  
  
Spi..-¡¡Ruby Moon!!...¿Que le ha sucedido?.  
  
Yue..-Tengo la impresión de que no me has escuchado.  
  
Spi..-Ruby..-moviendo de un lado a otro su rostro con las patitas.  
  
Yue se sorprendió al ver a Ruby Moon moverse,ella despertó por completo y se incorporó enseguida.  
  
Ruby..-No ha sido un sueño..-mirando fijamente a Yue,que no pudo evitar sonreír.  
  
Spi..-( ` - ´ ?)...  
  
Ruby..-Si Eriol sigue depierto dile que esta noche me quedaré con Yue..-sin dejar de mirarlo,el guardian lunar se sonrojó por completo.Para el asombro de Spinel Sun,Ruby le cerró la puerta en las narices.(Spinel :Con lo bien que dormía..¡¡Encima que me preocupo por ella!!)  
  
Yue..-Ruby yoo..-le tapó la boca con el fino dedo índice y entrecerró sus ojos.  
  
Ruby..-Aunque no te amara..aceptaría de igual forma convertirme en tu compañera inmortal...mi dulce ángel..(-^ _ ^-)..Mi Yuki..-sus ojos celestes relampagueaban en contraste con sus mejillas color vino,en un arrebato de pasión la abrazó fuertemente,encajando su hermoso cuello albino a los hombros desnudos de Ruby,ella cerró los ojos.  
  
Ruby..-Te amo..-susurró tímida y tambien ruborizada hacia su oído,la luna llena los iluminaba en todo su esplendor en el enorme jardín,cuyos árboles brillaban en plata. Ambos separaron los rostros y se miraron con mucha ternura.  
  
Ruby..-Yoo...(O_O¡¡¡)-el roce de sus labios provocó un tremendo escalofrío en los dos.Ruby palpaba con sutileza correspondiendo al beso que había iniciado su ángel.Yue apretó su cintura con delicadeza mientras la otra mano sujetaba a su amada Ruby por el cuello,para no dejarla escapar,pues bajó la cabeza hundiendo más aún sus labios en los de ella.El hada se ruborizó por completo al sentir la cálida lengua de Yue acariciarla interiormente.  
  
Las hermosas alas blancas rodearon a la pareja,proporcionando a Ruby Moon inundarse por completo en todo el cálido ser de Yue. El beso duró un largo rato,ninguno de los dos quería que acabase,pues para ambos era el segundo,y se esforzarían al máximo para que no se pudiera comparar con aquel primero.Al terminar volvieron a declarar su amor.Ruby Moon sacó sus alas,pronto despegaron,y los dos amantes volaron cojidos de la mano bajo el cielo estrellado y la hermosa luna llena,que aquella noche estaba más radiante y gigantesca que nunca.Yue mostraba una gran sonrisa de felicidad,que había desaparecido hacia mucho tiempo de su rostro,por fin tenía alguien a su lado a quien poder apegarse con todo su corazón,por fin no sentía que estaba sólo. _________________________________________________________________ CONTINUARÁ  
  
¡¡Matenme!!...lo sé...los patrocinadores de la parejita Yuki x Touya...pero no pude evitarlo....pero es que si a mi Yue le gustaran los hombres, pocas ilusiones me podría hacer con él...^_^¡¡¡...bueno habrá que escribir un fic sobre ellos..aunque no me veo capaz de hacerlo por que sinceramente....Yue y Ruby son la pareja definita...En cuanto los ví en el anime fué lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza....Primero Claw Crea un guardian hombre...y luego la casualidad que el segundo guardian...que por mucho que digan es más bien femenino. pero creo tener la suficiente razón a la hora de afirmar que Ruby Moon y Yue estan hechos el uno para el otro...son las dos caras de la luna y aparte de complementarse sentimentalmente..ninguno debe lamentar la pérdida del otro...^_^¡¡TAN KAWAY!!...QUIEN PUDIERA ESTAR CON YUE ETERNAMENTE.....  
  
y despues de este discurso...respondo a los reviews,,,^o^  
  
Luna-Moon:me alegra verte por aquí de nuevo,gracias por tu comentario,sabes que siempre me animan.  
  
Undine:jejej...igualmente que a Luna-Moon,gracias por seguir mi fic,realmente no sé si lo seguiría publicando con el panel de reviews vacío,de verdad,me alegra mucho verlo por aquí y hacer el esfuercito de regalarme un reviews..como siempre espero que les siga gustando.  
  
Kendra Duvoa:¡¡aaa¡¡...gracias igualmente,¡¡claro que puedes anotar mi dirección¡¡..jiji...me agradó tu petición,no te preocupes,el fic seguirá viento en popa y a toda vela...^^(Kissmy eres una payasa)  
  
Mai..Sakura..:no sé si me veas¡¡...jajajaj...pero estoy muy alegre de que sigas mi fic,y sip ^^ te unistes a la lista.(sonrisa sospechosa)  
  
Arcangel:¡¡Lalito de mi vida¡¡...^^me hacen muy feliz tu reviews,y adelanto que eres muy buen escritor...jejje(Kissmy eres una adulona.....¬¬_ bueno,una tiene que garnarse la vida adulando fans,,,,O_OU,,,alguien a urtadillas coje el mazo de 200 toneladas)  
  
^o^..bueno,tu ya sabes lo que pienso...(sonrisa sospechosa)  
  
de nuevo agradecerles a todos sus reviews,pronto el próximo capítulo...(bueno dos o tres días...^^U..demen tiempo(el mazo de 200 toneladas termina de posicionarse...O.o) 


	10. Cap 10 El AmOr de Shaoran

bueno,pasó mucho tiempo,y lo lamento de veras,estuve muy ocupada,¡¡¡aquí  
vuelvo a la carta¡¡¡...^^  
  
Luna Moon-¡¡Gracias pot tu reviews¡¡...^^me alegra que te haya gustado esta pareja,hay muchos que no lo ven así.bueno,en mi caso me gusta combinar aquí y allá,confusiones enrrededos,me lo paso pipa haciendo sufrir a mis 2queridos personajes..(sonrisa sospechosa)...oye Luna Moon gracias de nuevo,me alegró tu reviews..XD..  
  
Sakura-X-Sumeragui..-¡¡¡Aaaahh¡¡¡...^o^mami,,chaiii¡¡¡...me gustó tu review...no pensé que lo enviarás por zaquí..¡¡orale¡¡ como dice Kero..^^U..hay pos parejas ¡¡ahí vamos,desenrredándolo poco a poco XD y volviendo a enrrollar..espero que la imaginación no me vuele demasiado y los aburra con tanto texto...¡¡venga qu esto avanza,ya voy por el capítulo doce bien releido para que exprese lo que quiero..¡¡aaahh¡¡  
  
Argangel..:XD...¡¡¡¡Chaaaaiiii¡¡¡....gracias por tu review talentoso.hay que repuchino que estás¡¡...venga¡¡ que pronto quiero la continuación de tu fic...^^..me encanta como escribes.  
  
Akira..-OOO...¡ME GUSTA ESE NOMBRE¡...^^ ya me distes una idea para mi proximo fic..jejej...venga gracias por tu reviews,O.o ¡¡Toinsss¡¡,,bueno me guataría que fuera un Sakura Eriol,eso tenía planeado,es que Sakura es valiente en mucho sentidos,es la más indicada para ayudarlo..ya verás ya verás...ojalá te guste.  
  
Dark Lady..:^^ GRACIAS Ppor tu review..^o^...me alegra que esté gustando,si vez algo dudoso házmelo saber..^^chips...venga y ahora con la historia...  
  
CAPRICHOSO CORAZÓN  
  
CAPÍTULO X(El amor de Shaoran)  
  
Esa mañana Mei-Li recibió una llamada por parte de Tomoyo,diciéndole que Sakura estaría todo el día sola en casa.Pues Touya y Fujitaya no llegarían hasta muy tarde.  
  
Shaoran tenía un profundo sueño,levantó un párpado al escuchar que alguien abría la puerta de su habitación,pronto se le cerró y se hundió remolón en la almohada.  
  
Alguien ajeno no se atrevió a encerder la luz,la habitación permanecía oscura,con las dos cortinas que apenas impedían el paso a algún rayo solar,penetró de puntillas y se acercó al armario.Pero una imagen demasiado alagadora a la vista distrajó su atención. Allí en frente ,permanecía Shaoran dormido,sus suaves cabellos rubios estaban alborotados cubriendo el atractivo rostro del chico de 17 años,la espalda de piel dorada cambiaba sensualmente de forma por cada respiración,que salía de aquellos labios entreabiertos.El resto del cuerpo permanecía cubierto entre sábanas blancas,como si esperasen a que alguien las retirara.  
  
Fué más fuerte que su razón,el paso de puntillas cambio de sentido y se paró en frente de Shaoran.Se alertó al escuchar un pequeño gemido,pero el chico que sintió un ligero escalofrío se volvió a dejar dormir.Alguien besaba dulcemente su espalda y subía poco a poco por su centro con mucha ternura,mientras con sus manos acariciaba ambos lados.  
  
Shaoran entrecerró los ojos castaños y miró de reojo,pero se sentía incapaz de hacer cualquier movimiento,pues el masaje le resultaba por así decirlo,agradable.Los labios que lo besaban seguían subiendo y ya se encontraban por su cuello.Consciente de su amor imposible y de lo que sufría por él,Shaoran cerró los ojos y dejó que continuara su extraño admirador.  
  
La mejillas de ambos se sonrrojaron al sentir el contacto de sus labios,Shaoran lanzó un leve suspiro que se perdió en la boca contraria.Dos manos lo cojieron por ambos lados de la cara y lo continuó besando hasta que se apartó para observarlo de nuevo. Los ojos se le abrieron como platos al encontráselo despierto.  
  
Mei...-Shaoran....-susurró,luego se quedó cabizbaja y se levantó de inmediato. Shaoran se incorporó y encendió la luz,él ya sabía de sobra quien había sido,pero jamás pensó que el amor que sentía por él fuera tan profundo como su amor por Sakura. Se encontraba bastante sorprendido,quien se huviera imaginado que Mei-Li fuera tan apasionada.  
  
Shao..-¿Que haces?..-bastante extrañado.  
  
Mei...-Te busco la mejor ropa....¡¡¡Tienes que ir a declararte a Sakura de una vez!!!.  
  
Shao...-...(---O_O--¡¡¡)...¡¡¡Que me presente en casa de Sakura!!!.  
  
Mei...-(¬¬*)...Yo sé lo que me digo.  
  
Shao..-¡¡¡¡Pe...pero..yo...yo!!!!.  
  
Wei..-Señorito Shaoran...debe sentirse afortunado de que tengamos un ángel en la casa.  
  
Shaoran miró extrañado a su mayordomo,pero al fijarse con que ainco buscaba Mei-Li la ropa no pudo menos que sonreír.Realmente era ella la que más se estaba esforzando por unirlo con Sakura.  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Kero se acostó en la amohada y la miró de frente al ver que se despertaba.(Kero:más le vale a ese mocoso cuidármela bien...quiero demasiado a mi Sakurita...y no me gustaría verla sufrir.).Sakura vió su cara preocupada y le sonrió.  
  
Saku...-Tranquilo Kero...Si un día encontró el valor suficiente para decírmelo..es sólo cuestion de tiempo que lo vuelba a hacer.  
  
Kero..-¿Y por que no das tú el primer paso?.  
  
Saku..-Quiero que sea él. Kero salió volando y puso unas cuantas piruetas en el espejo,covenciéndose como todos los días de que era el guardián más guapo que había pisado la faz de la tierra.  
  
Kero..-mmm...Por algo Tomoyo sigue grabándome con su cámara.  
  
Saku..-¡¡jajaj!!...no sé lo que haría sin tí..(^-^). En ese momento apareció Touya que abrió la puerta de su hermana para decirle que ya se iban.  
  
Kero..-Tienen razón...no hay quien entienda a las mujeres.  
  
Tou..-(¬ _¬)...¿Ya está desvariando "el de felpa."?  
  
Kero..-¡¡¡Como que "él de felpa"!!!...(,\ /, *****)  
  
Tou..-...(^_^)  
  
Kero..-¡¡¡¡¡TE VOY A ...!!!!  
  
Tou..-Monstruo...solo quería avisarte,que ya nos vamos.  
  
Saku..-(-_-*)...De acuerdo hermanito.  
  
Tou..-Y...(¬¬ .)  
  
Saku..-Sip..(^ ^ ?)  
  
Tou..-.....¡¡Cuídate!!.(·¬ ·¬¡¡¡).....y no habrás la puerta a desconocidos.  
  
Saku..-...(¿ o_O ?)...-( Sakura : Me lo viene a decir a estas horas.)  
  
Enseguida arrancó el coche y se alejó,Sakura miraba desde la ventana en lo que se colocaba bien el coletero,sosteniendo en un moño su preciosa melena con algunos mechones de pelo cayendo sobre sus hombros ya que eran demasiado pequeños como para trabarse.. Se puso unos pantalones vaqueros negros rasgados a medio muslo,eran bastante cómodos y los más que solía usar para estar en casa,aparte que acentuaban su elegante y atlética figura,debido al calor que hacía se vistió con un top azul.  
  
Sakura enternecida apoyó los codos en su cama,rodillas en el suelo y ojos en aquel peluche.Agachada lo contemplaba en silencio recordando aquella maravillosa dedicatoria,la que recibió dentro del paquete.  
  
Saku...-Me pregunto quien será ese admirador secreto...  
  
Kero...-mmm...es curiooso...-decía con su patita en la barbilla,luego balanceó sus orejitas.-notó algo mágico en esta dedicatoria.  
  
Saku..-¡¡HOOOEEE!!!....(o\_/o**)...¡¡¡KEROOOO!!!.  
  
Kero..-(O_O?)...Dime-Sakura ensimismada se la arrancó de las manos.  
  
Kero..-¿?....  
  
Se le sonrrojaron las mejillas destacando el verde de sus ojos,volvió a leer la dedicatoria.  
  
Saku..-Kero...estás seguro de lo que dices...  
  
Kero..-Si....(¬ ¬)...¿Se puede saber por que me gritastes?....además..tu ya sentistes algo...tus poderes estan muy desarrollados...hasta seguro que puedes adivinar de quien puede ser.  
  
Saku..-noto algo diferente en las dos dedicatorias.-cabizbaja.  
  
Kero..-Definitivamente no hay quien entienda a las mujeres.  
  
Saku..-¡¡¡¡AAAAA!!!!. Kero metió un brinco asustado del grito de Sakura.  
  
Kero..-¡¡¡Y AHORA QUE PASÓ!!!.-protestó mientras oía a Sakura bajar como una loca por las escaleras. Sakura llegó a la puerta y rápida se pasó los dedos por el cabello.  
  
¡¡Diing Doonnnggg!!  
  
La puerta se abrió enseguida,el apuesto Shaoran iba bastante elegante,realmente Mei-Li tenía muy buen gusto a la hora de elegir,traía un conjunto de chaleco y pantalón color marino,de marca italiana,debajo un sueter crema de manga corta,tragó saliva y las mejillas se le pusieron como tomates,era tan preciosa,ese cuerpo parecía una fantasía andante.(Shaoran:Espero no encontrarme con Touya..¡¡¡Shaoran como pudistes!!!...¡¡¡¿Que hago?!!!...¡¡¿De donde saqué el valor para tocar ese timbre?.!!)  
  
Saku..-(-^_^-)...Hola Shaoran....¡¡¡Adelante!!!. Entró enmudecido,con pasos mecánicos.  
  
Shao..-¡¡HOLA!!..-bastante nervioso,volvió a tragar saliva. Sakura cerró la puerta y lo miró sonriente.  
  
Saku..-Toma asiento.-Shaoran cojió la orden al vuelo,y deprisa se sentó en el sofá.  
  
Saku..-(¡¡O_o¿!!) Mientras Sakura le dijera cosas,el se limitaría a obedecerlas,por que su mente estaba en blanco y necesitaba ser dirijido.  
  
******  
  
El sol anaranjado,bordeaba a la orilla del horizonte mientras se reflejaba en el mar.A la orilla de una inmensa playa.  
  
Un joven sacaba de su bolsillo un anillo y miraba fijamente a los ojos de su amada,era una despedida,pero con aquel anillo se prometerían cariño eterno sin importar las consecuencias.Despues de unas cuantas palabras de amor el joven deslizó el anillo por el fino dedo de la chica.  
  
En la enorme pantalla de cine salieron las letras del final de la película.Ahí fué cuando Shaoran comprendió que la amaba.  
  
***FIN DEL FLASHBACK****  
  
Shaoran volvió a la realidad y observó como Sakura terminaba de prepararle dulces a Kero.Apretó los puños.  
  
Shao..-Sakura...  
  
Saku...-Dime...Shaoran...  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
Era casi mediodía,el sol ya ondeaba casi por la mitad del cielo.El mar se encontraba en calma con suave brisa de sal,Las olas sonaban dulcemente,mientras se borraban unas huellas en la arena blanca.  
  
Tomoyo se llevó la concha a al oído y cerró su mirada de inocencia,el viento mecía sus cabellos azabaches,las mejillas se su rostro albino se enrrojecieron al ver como se pasaba en frente de ella y se acercaba a cojer una enorme concha que acababa de divisar.Era tan dificil adivinar lo que escondían aquellos ojos tan enigmáticos. Al cojer la concha volvió a levantarse,formando la ropa atrevidas arrugas en su sensual cuerpo albino.  
  
Eri..-Definitamente es la mejor que hemos encontrado para el trabajo de ciencias.  
  
Tomoyo estaba embobada con tanta belleza,si huviera podido lo huviera gravado en vídeo,una mezcla explosiva de inteligencia,fuerza,elegancia y hermosura,un intetelecto tan desafiante envuelto en continuo misterio.  
  
Tomo..-(*_*)...Digno de ser la reencarnación.  
  
Eri...-mjmjm....gracias.-con los ojos entrecerrados.  
  
Tomo..-Eriol...no tiene importancia.  
  
Un ruido los interrumpió,Ambos miraron sobresaltados hacia el mar,una inmensa ola gigante se les acercaba a toda velocidad.El mar parecía haber desatado toda su furia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.A medida que se les acercaba el temor inundaba a Tomoyo.  
  
Tomo..-¡¡¡Has sido tú!!!.  
  
Eri..-Tiene bastantes metros de altura...-Enseguida convocó la magia de su báculo,con gran tranquilidad. Tomoyo comprendió enseguida que era un ataque dirijido hacia ella.El ruído de la ola lo forzaba a gritar.  
  
Eri..-¡¡¡Colócate detrás de mí!!!....¡¡¡Rápido!!!.-Tomoyo corrió hacia él y llena de pánico se abrazó a su espalda,dando calidez al cuerpo del Mago Claw y ofreciéndose protección a sí misma.  
  
El sol brilló y un círculo brillante con los símbolos del sol y la luna se formó a sus pies,como quien se arrodilla esperándo las órdenes de su amo. Los rayos del sol del cielo dirigieron mayor luz hacia la ola,mientras Eriol no dejaba de apuntarlo con un báculo del mismo símbolo.  
  
Eri..-Cálmate...todo acabará pronto.  
  
Tomo..-¿Que quieres decir?...  
  
Daedoyi se calló al ver como se comenzaba a evaporar la enorme ola,rodeada por una aura de destellos dorados.Ella suspiró y se abrazó a él con más fuerza no desaprovecharía aquella oportunidad.  
  
Tomo..-Me siento protejida...me siento mejor...-Eriol la escuchó,pero no le puso importancia,continuaba mirando en silencio como se desvanecía la ola,que desapareció enseguida.  
  
-La princesa necesita un protector.-Dijo una voz dulce y desconocida para el mago.Tomoyo y Eriol miraron en silencio a su alrededor.  
  
-¿Que quieres?.-preguntó Tomoyo al ver al ángel enfrente suyo.Eriol la miró extrañado,parecía conocerlo.  
  
-No os preocupeís princesa...-hizó una pequeña reverencia y dirigió su mirada a Eriol.-He visto la fuerza de vuestros poderes...y quisiera hacerle una propuesta. El mago asintió con la cabeza en señal de acojida.El misterioso ángel seguía flotando en la orilla del mar.  
  
-Nuestra princesa está en peligro de muerte y me gustaría saber si usted estuviera dispuesto a protegerla hasta que cesen los problemas en nuestra dimension. Pero antes de que pudiera contestar el ángel prosiguió.  
  
-Conlleva una gran responsabilidad y podría convertirse en un ser de nuestro mundo capaz de estar en las dos dimensiones..-El ángel lo miró en silencio y sonrió al ver como dejaba que Tomoyo lo continuara abrazando.  
  
-No se pre....-El angel lo interrumpió y le dijo que se tomara su tiempo para pensárselo,por que aceptar significaría adquirir un poder mayor y una prolongación de su duración de vida traspasando los 300 años.  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
Ya eran casi las cinco de la tarde. Shaoran permanecía sentado en la mesa de la cocina sin quitarle la vista a Sakura. Ella muy alegre canturreaba una cancioncilla mientras cocinaba.Su hermano Touya y Fujitaya no regresarían hasta bien entrada la noche.  
  
Sakura disimulaba su impaciencia dando vueltas a las croquetas de la sartén,de vez en cuando suspiraba en voz baja.Ahí llevaba todo el día con ella sin declarársele todavía. Una idea se pasó por la mente de Sakura.  
  
Saku...-Shaoran...jeje...  
  
Él se sonrojó al verla acercarse con una croqueta en la mano,moviéndo sus caderas de forma infantil.Tanta mezcla de belleza femenina e inocencia acabaría por volverlo loco.Sin previo aviso apretó el puño con fuerza,rasgando con sus uñas la mesa en la que apoyaba los codos. Sakura le había metido la croqueta caliente en la boca con dos palillos,Shaoran recojió un poco en sus manos al ver que se le caían algunos trozos.  
  
Saku...-...¿Que te parece?...hace tiempo me daba miedo meterlas en la sartén...mjmjm-sonrió de forma tan dulce,que Shaoran se quedó colorado.  
  
Shao..-...(...).....  
  
Saku...-¿?....¿Shaoran?....  
  
Shao...-¡¡estan muy buenísimas¡¡...nadie las haría mejor que tú Sakura....¡¡¡¡es mas¡¡¡...-Los ojos se le abrieron como platos-..¡¡¡¡QUIERO REPETIR¡¡¡¡  
  
Sakura enseguida fué corriendo a por otra.  
  
Derrepente Shaoran tuvo un sobresalto en la silla,una presencia mágica de enormes dimensiones se acercaba hacia la casa Kinomoto.Sakura se dió la vuelta y observó la entrada,los labios de Sakura se entreabrieron del asombro como queriendo mencionar su nombre,había sentido aquella presencia mucho antes que Shaoran,pero no creía que fuera posible...Corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió.  
  
Un dedo se quedó parado justo a un milímetro del timbre,volteó sólo sus ojos de un violeta grisáceo,pero no sonrió.  
  
-E-Eriol..-Shaoran fijó sus ojos castaños en aquel chico,un color granate subió a su mejillas por si sólo.Los ojos de Eriol se entrecerraron misteriosamente y rápido se giró a Sakura,el mago iba vestido con ropa ligera,una camisa blanca de mangas cerradas con un boton al igual que el cuello,la orilla metida en unos pantalones negros,acabdos en una ligera campana.Sakura se mordió el labio inferior,Eriol notó un ligera molestia en sus ojos verdes,que solo pasó desapercibido para Shaoran.  
  
Eri..-Me encontré esta mañana con Touya,mencionó que permanecerías todo el día sola en tu casa y quería arre...  
  
Saku..-¡Fallo¡..estoy segura de que tú ya sabías..sin necesidad que alguien te lo dijera...¡Yyy¡¡..tambien estoy segura de que conocías que podía suceder ¡¡hoy¡¡...si cierto individuo no huviera aparecido...-Sakura se cruzó de brazos y levantó ambas cejas,como quien dice "No te hagas el ignorante...estás interrumpiendo mi cita con Shaoran...¿por que?"  
  
Eriol se cruzó de brazos y la observó fijamente,tambien parecía molesto por el recibimiento de Sakura.No se sentía bienvenido precisamente.A lo lejos Shaoran estaba boquiabierto,notaba las presencias mágicas de Sakura y Eriol algo crecidas y estos dos se lanzaban una miradas que fulminarían al que se les colara delante. El ambiente se calmó y la primera en desviar la mirada fué Sakura,Eriol sonrió satisfecho.  
  
El chico de cabellos castaños se levantó agilmente de la silla y caminó silencio hacia ellos,pero frenó al sentirse observado de nuevo.Dos ojos verdes y dos violetas grisaceos,Eriol sonrió galante con un tono divertido,Sakura lo miró molesto en lo que Shaoran comenzaba a andar hacia la puerta con pasos mecánicos.  
  
Saku...-Shaoran..¿A donde..  
  
Shao..-Gracias por dejarme probar las croquetas...debo irme..he solicitado un puesto en el equipo de fútbol y debo presentarme de inmediato...A- adios..-La puerta se cerró dejando a una Sakura con las palabras en la boca.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Conocía que Touya y Fujitaya llegarían antes de lo previsto,no era conveniente quedarse allí con Sakura.Ella no supo como,pero acabó aceptando ir a la mansión de Eriol,quizás estaba demasiado deprimida por el comportamiento de Shaoran como para pensar en otra cosa,además sentía que de alguna manera Eriol quería decirle algo e hizo consigo misma un pacto de paz.  
  
Ella lo sabía,de alguna forma Eriol no era Eriol,no por lo menos el que conocía hasta ahora.Sin más se había colado en su casa,cosa que la perturbó bastante.Los mas curioso de todo sería tal vez,ese extraño silencio.Pero Sakura no se atrevía a preguntar el por que,tal incluso ella misma trataba de evitarlo,evitar lo invebitable.  
  
Lo único cierto en todo aquello es que algo bien grave debía suceder para que Eriol interrumpiera su cita de aquel modo.Sino Sakura pensaría que se estaba volviendo loco.  
  
Algunos chicos levantaron la voz al verla pasar para llamar su atención,las hojas de los cerezos caían con suavidad sobre el asfalto.Sakura sonrió dulcemente y se dejó llevar por el aroma,olía a rosas,seguramente dell hermoso jardín que cultivaba Yukito,su casa estaba muy cerca de allí.  
  
Saku..-Estoy algo aburrida..¿Te parece si visitamos a Yukito?...-apretó ambas manos.Eriol la observó en silencio y solo asintió.Los rayos de sol escandilaron a Sakura,era un día espléndido.  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
Yukito sonreía como nunca recordando la noche anterior,sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas.Ahora mismo regaba con cuidado las flores de su pequeño jardín sentado en una pequeña silla de madera,rocío caía sobre su flequillo.Yukito volteó fijando sus ojos dorados en la ventana,Nakuru tarareaba una canciocilla de Suichi,un famoso cantante japones,mientras la escuchaba por la radio.  
  
Su melena del color del azúcar quemada se movió graciosamente,Nakuru se dió cuenta de quien la observaba en la cocina y le guiñó un ojo.Yukito abrió por entero los ojos y desvió la mirada hacia el rosal,el color rojo de aquellas rosas le recordaban con cariño los ojos de Ruby Moon,una mirada tan dulce y llena de pasion,como las rosas rojas,un calor intenso que desprendía valor mezclado con reveldía,en una personalidad tan diferente de la suya que era impredecible,y así la amaba,con todos sus defectos y virtudes.  
  
Tou..-Yuki...Hola...mmm-Pasaba por allí casualmente,sus ojos oscuros se desviaron hacia la ventana,apareció de nuevo una melena que se movía graciosamente,luego apareció su fina silueta y le saludó alegremente.  
  
Naku..-¡¡Touyaaaa¡¡...¡¡Holaaa¡¡..jejejajj..tattarartata...-Nakuru se volteó y siguió cantando.A Yukito le nació una gota de sudor y sonrió gentilmente a Touya.Kinomoto parpadeó un par de veces,intentando asimilar lo ocurrido.(Touya: Nakuru y Yuki...¿Acaso se quedó adormir en su casa?..parece más alegre que otros días...y no hablar de Yukito...Yuki..pareces muy feliz..)  
  
Touya sonrió junto a Yukito y luego sus ojos se desviaron reveldes hacia el rosal.  
  
Tou..-¿Quieres que te ayude como otras veces?...Yuki..-Touya entrecerró los ojos al ver la preocupacion de su amigo,los labios de Yukito se entreabrieron y solo mencionó dos palabras,"lo siento".  
  
Tou..-Yuki..no te preocupes..no me molesta..¡¡en serio¡¡...ya no siento casi nada por ella..¿de acuerdo?..-Ensimismado levantó su rostro por el mentón,Yukito sonrió como otras veces y luego señaló a un lado.  
  
Yuki..-Me faltan por regar aquellas...-Touya asintió en silencio,cojió uno de los delantales y empezó a regar las flores.Yukito tomó la podadora y se dirijió a una enredadera.  
  
Naku..-mi amor...he hecho unas magdalenas...me gustaría que las probraran..- Yukito aceptó encantado y cojió un de la pequeña bandeja.Nakuru dió pequeños brincos con estrellitas en los ojos y la estiró hacia el frente.  
  
Naku..-¡¡Pruebaaa¡¡...¡¡¡porfavor¡¡...-Touya la observó con cara demoniaca,y sus ojos se bajaron friamente hacia la bandeja,Yukito sonreía desde lo lejos al ver aquella actitud de niño enfadado,uno de los típicos berrinches de Touya.Nakuru se mordía el labio inferior con los ojos sollozados,en seguida Touya comprendió que de alguna manera intentaba reconciliarse con él.  
  
Tou..-mmm...Ñamp...-masticó la magdalena y la digerió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos,sus ojos negros brillaron de forma extraña a través del flequillo castaño.  
  
Tou...-¿Que lado de la luna brilló más?..¿Akizuki?..  
  
Yuki..-¿eh?...  
  
Nakuru entrecerró los ojos color ambar,luego volteó y se dirijió como una flecha hacia Yukito y le entregó la bandeja,dejándolo perplejo.Nakuru con una actitud de lo más arrogante se metió en la casita dando un pequeño portazo.  
  
Silencio,los ojos dorados de Yukito bajaron al suelo,no sabía si seguir a Nakuru o intentar comprender la actitud de Touya.Para su sorpresa Kinomoto la siguió detrás y se metió a buscarla en la casita de Yuki..  
  
Yukito sin darse cuenta dejó caer la podadora sobre el rosal,sus delicadas manos se introducieron entre las espinas de las rosas,y como "lo inevitable" se pinchó,pero alcanzó el objeto y retiró los dedos rapidamente.Se incorporó y colocó la podadora sobre la banqueta donde se apoyaba,se quitó con rapidez el delantal y lo tiró al suelo en vez de colgarlo en la percha.  
  
En ese momento sopló una ligera brisa,Yukito cerró los ojos sintiendo caricias en su frente,sus cabellos plateados brillaban con fogosidad a los rayos de sol.Comprendió lo dificil que sería intentar unir a Touya y Nakuru,eran tan parecidos y a la vez tan diferentes.En sus ojos se notaba cierta sabiduría,sus pensamientos se alejaban de aquel lugar y su alta figura permanecía firme,las piernas completamente unidas y los brazos caídos,como esperando alguna señal para levantarse.  
  
Sakura observó la escena y su mirada verde se perdió en la de Eriol,la reencarnación sonrió levemente y se marchó con ella a la mansión.Yukito sólo los vió alejarse.A Sakura y Eriol les nació una gota de sudor al doblar la esquina.  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
-Te amo...-Su labios besaron apasionadamente una blanda superficie,que se rebajaba al más mínimo contacto.Con sus brazos estrechó con fuerza,buscando la calidez de su amante.  
  
Era tan suave,tan tierno,tan volátil,no parecía haber nada mejor en el mundo,permanecía con los ojos cerrados,sus mejillas se sonrrojaron levemente y sus labios besaron más lentamente.Simples impulsos de su propio cuerpo,se hundía entre la suavidad del colchón,su cuerpo era rodeado por infinidad de sensaciones y caricias,en su mente divagaban las más oscuras intenciones,pero a la vez sensuales y eróticas que nadie se pudiera imaginar que rondaran por su cabeza.  
  
En completa intimidad sin nada ni nadie que interrumpiera sus placeres terrenales,el amor era su debilidad,el ser amado su testigo,su sueños,todo su mundo parecía resumirse en ese delicado momento.  
  
Un escalofrío recorrió sus mejillas y un intenso ardor se subió a su cerebro,el corazón le latía rapidamente.Se volteó rápida de la cama al escuchar un extraño sonido.  
  
Sus ojos se abrieron temerosos y sus labios enmudecieron.La manibela de la puerta permanecía fuertemente sostenida,su mirada castaña estaba absorta en la imagen de enfrente.Shaoran terminó de abrir la puerta.  
  
Shao..-emp...estooo..Mei-Li...-no sabía que decir la situacion era de lo más comprometida.Su prima se sonrojó y se guardó el cojín con rapidez en la espalda atreviéndose a sonreír,llevaba un camison de seda blanca y la melena suelta,dando un aspecto de los más hermoso,en sus ojos rasgados de gata podía verse un extraño brillo y un dolor interno,sus mejillas se sonrojaron por completo.  
  
Mei..-¡¡JAJAJAJ¡¡...Dime....-sentada sobre la cama y "sola".  
  
Shao...-....  
  
Mei...-.....  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Sakura se cerró la cremayera de su chaqueta negra,tapando su top azul,le había dado un poco de frío al penetrar en la sala,estaba bastante oscura.Las paredes eran muy elevadas,en el centro de la habitación había un círculo,formado por una fila de colúmnas blancas y macizas que se pegaban al techo,entre estas Sakura pudo ver un extraño brilló rosado,una pequeña pero elegante mesilla de color caoba y diversos adornos dorados por la orilla. Siguió andando lentamente y se llevó la mano al entrepecho,formando pequeñas arrugas al cerrar el puño,sus inocentes ojos verdes brillaron en tonos rosados un brillo fugaz y luego una luz normal,como la de una bombilla que se había encendido iluminando toda la habitación.  
  
Cuando sus pupilas se acostumbraron a la luminosidad,pudo ver que las columnas habían desaparecido,a igual que la mesilla.Dando paso a una habitacion repleta de muebles antiguos,como altos armario,empotrados,cuadros de los más variados pintores,fina porcelana colocada entre la repisa,algún que otro semanario.En el centro una alfombra redonda y encima una lámpara de dimensiones considerables,que iluminaba la totalidad de la habitación,a diferencia de otras estancias daba el aspecto de desordenada.  
  
En centro de la alfombra sonrió Eriol con el báculo del sol en sus manos,Sakura tragó saliva y sintió un ligero temblor al ver detrás de este un retrato de Claw Read y el enorme parecido.Sólo que en versión más moderna y sin las gafas,con los cabellos cortos y mayor juventud.  
  
Eri..-¿Te gustó la merienda?...-la mirada se volvió oculta,como siempre segura de si misma,pareciendo adivinar lo que sucedería y esperando su turno para hablar.  
  
Saku..-Estaba buenísima...aunque huviera sido mejor con algo de compañía.  
  
Eri..-lamento la descortesía...quer...digo Sakura...-observó su báculo del sol en lo que Sakura se sentía ligeramente culpable.No se dió cuenta,pero las mejillas del mago se habían sonrojado suavemente.-Bueno...ya tienes la edad suficiente..comenzaremos el próximo día con tu entrenamiento-.Sakura se le quedó viendo algo incrédula y se llevó las manos a la cintura.  
  
Saku..-¿No era hoy?...-Eriol parecía molesto pero solo le pidió que la siguiera.  
  
Ya al aire libre soplaba un ligero viento,se había hecho algo tarde y Eriol pensaba en la posibilidad de invitarla a cenar.Estaba en la terraza,sentado en una elegante silla tomando zumo de melócotón.  
  
La tarde dejaba caer rayos anaranjados sobre los cabellos de Sakura,parecía una niña observando con curiosidad una pequeña fuente,dos angelitos de piedra se tomaban entre ellos de las manos y la observaban sonrientes,luego se miraban el uno al otro y sus caras adquirían una expresión de lo más seria.  
  
Saku..-¿Que son?..-preguntó dándose la vuelta hacia Eriol.  
  
Eri..-Dos cupidos...su forma de comportarse puede imformar de muchas asuntos en tu vida amorosa...Plufff...-comenzó a toser atragantándose con el jugo de melocotón.Sakura corrió hacia el dándole pequeños golpecitos en la espalda.  
  
Saku..-¿Estás bien?-Eriol viró hacia los ángelitos y uno de ellos movió orgulloso sus alitas y le guiñó un ojo.La reencarnación fijó de nuevo sus ojos violetas grisáceo hacia Sakura.  
  
Eri..-No te preocupes...  
  
Sakura se sentó rápida en la silla de al lado y se le quedó viendo,apoyó los codos en la mesa y sus manos se posaron en las mejillas.Eriol sonrió ante una imagen tan dulce,los ojos verdes de Sakura brillaban en tonos anaranjados,sus labios carnosos entreabiertos y su melena dorada se movía suavemente a la brisa del atardecer.Sakura sonrió aún más y sus esmeraldas se volvieron risueñas,el cielo dibujaba en su espalda un hermoso marco de rojos y dorados.Sakura enternecida por el dulce silencio de Eriol,estiró una de sus esbeltas manos y la posó en el cachete de la reecarnación.  
  
Justo en ese momento el chico albino parpadeó perplejo y apartó lo más disimuladamente posible la mano de Sakura.  
  
Eri...-gracias por tu preocupación...Por cierto...creo que mi guardiana y Touya tendrán que aprender a soportarse..  
  
Saku..-¿eh?...  
  
Eri...-Mas ahora que Yukito le permitió dormir anoche en su casa...-Eriol sonrió al ver la expresión de Sakura,el tema había salido muy rápido y guardó silencio un instante,Sakura sonrió con sus ojos cediendo terreno.- verás...no suelo comentar todo lo que sé...pero ciertamente nadie te lo huviera imformado,y tampoco quería que esta noche durmieras con la duda.  
  
Saku...-Gracias por preocuparte por mí...pues sí ...me preocupaba mucho lo que le sucedía a Touya yyy...  
  
Eri..-espera Sakura..hay ciertos hechos que no conoces...  
  
Saku..-¿Como cuales?...-Eriol la observó en silencio durante pocos segundos.  
  
Eri..-Touya siente algo que lo tiene confuso..pero será mejor que no lo presiones..pronto lo averiguará,aunque se me hace bien extraño que no lo sepa...  
  
Sakura lo observó con asombro,en sus ojos verdes nacía un nuevo brillo,apretó los puños y ensimismada se echó hacia delante,con los puños cerrados en las mejillas.Su boca se abrió sin emitir algún sonido,seguramente estaba a punto de preguntar algo,pero Eriol se le adelantó quedándose de pie y ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarla a levantarse,luego sonrió galante.  
  
Eri..-¿Te apetecería quedarte a cenar?...  
  
Saku...-bueno..pues..  
  
Eri...-¡¡perdón¡¡..digo..me equivoqué...sólo digo que es muy tarde...si quieres te acompañaré cuando decidas irte...  
  
Saku...-...-lo observó directo a los ojos y esa sonrisa tan alagadora,realmente sabía ser un caballero cuando se lo proponía,con frases simples mostraba su preocupación sin necesidad de sincerarse demasiado.Eriol tuvo una pequeña idea y sonrió atrevido.  
  
Eri..-¿no queremos preocupar a Touya?...¿cierto?...-sonrió malévolo.  
  
Saku..-¡¡Eriol¡¡..-en seguida se dirigió hacia la entrada,mientras este esbozaba una ligera carcajada,Sakura sonrió a Eriol apoyada en el marco de la puerta.-Uff..si..será mejor que me acompañes...cenaré en mi casa..¡pero gracias por la invitación¡...  
  
Eriol la siguió detrás discutiendo consigo mismo ese pequeño,pero evidente error.(Eriol:¿Invitar a cenar a Sakura?...¿que estúpido caballero se hizo pasar por mi?...la dulce Tomoyo enamorada y mi descendiente todavía sin declarárse...y yo aprovechando...debo estarme volviendo loco,si-loco por su cuerpo-en que hora se me ocurrió regresar para encontrarne con ella,no pensé que Sakura..).  
  
Sus pensamientos se esfumaron y se concentró en su objetivo,acompañarla hasta su casa,definitivamente una idea más sensata que la primera.  
  
El camino de regreso fué bastante silencioso,Eriol se limitaba a mirar al frente y Sakura lo observaba algo preocupada,parecía ¿evitarla?.Pero no era ella,no era la valiente Sakura Kinomoto y digna de las cartas Claw.  
  
Saku...-¡¡Se acabó¡¡...-Eriol estaba enmudecido y solo la miraba.Se le paró en frente bastante furiosa,lo que acabó sonrojándolo.El sabía de sobra a que iba referente aquella actitud.  
  
Saku...-Bueno,Te cuelas en mi casa interrumpiendo mi cita con Shaoran y...¡¡Eriol¡¡...¡¡¿Se puede saber que te pasa?¡¡..oye...  
  
Eri..-Lo siento.  
  
Saku..-no Eriol,no basta con decir lo siento¡¡¡No es suficiente¡¡¡...y- Sakura murmuró palabras sin sentido.-Intento,pero no logro comprenderte.Por favor,necesito saber por que.  
  
Eri..-Pero si es muy simple..mjmjm..¡Oh vamos¡...al final Shaoran no hizo nada.Incluso tú lo sabías...  
  
Saku..-No lo sabía.  
  
Eri..-¡Oh¡..bueno,te ibas a quedar sola y quisé acompañarte un rato..realmente no conozco todos los detalles pero si te molesta que te visite ..pues..  
  
Saku..-...Es la misma actitud de la biblioteca..-Sakura entrecerró los ojos y sólo lo observó en silencio.  
  
Eri..-¿Parecido?...mmm...  
  
Saku..-no espero que me entiendas..Uff..anda,mejor sigamos hasta mi casa.- Ella lo sabía,y aunque fuera imposible averiguarlo por medio del sintió la extraña necesidad de remover cielo y tierra para descubrir lo que le sucedía a Eriol Hiraguizawa.  
  
Con la misma actitud llegaron ambos a la casa Kinomoto,Sakura no quería molestarse,pero se sintió tan ignorada que lo despidió con un ligero saludo,a veces era atento,y otras frívolo sin algún sentimiento que mostrar.  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
Continuará...dejen reviews..^^  
  
ya saben,si quieren que les imforme de la continuación,a los que no les he dicho nada reciéndermeló,Akira,Dark Lady si quieren les imformó del próximo capítulo,si quieren dejen su e-mail..^^ sale..  
  
cuídense¡¡de verdad¡¡...me salen estrellitas en los ojos gracias a todos por continuarme apoyando en este fic,.. 


	11. Cap 11 La DeDiCaTorIa

gracias a todos por sus reviews..perdonen las faltas de ortografía.  
  
Caprichoso Corazón  
  
CAPÍTULO 11(La dedicatoria)  
  
Sakura se levantó algo confusa,esa noche había tenido un sueño muy extraño. El reloj señalaba las siete de la mañana,Sakura se levantó y se vistió con rapidez,Kero parecía dormir como un tronco,el otro día de clase lo saludó igual al marcharse pero no obtuvo respuesta.Sakura sonrió al ver aquel peluche violeta,y dos dedicatorias.Eran tan diferentes que no parecían de la misma persona.Se pusó la corbata negra sobre la camisa blanca,se sentó en la cama y cojió una medias gordas de color gris y se colocó la primera,a medida que la subía por su atlética pierna sus ojos verdes observaron esa parte de su cuerpo.  
  
Derrepente recordó unos ojos violeta grisáceo que la observaban,recorriendo la pierna de forma provocativa sin pedirle permiso,sacudió la cabeza con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas. Sakura se terminó de vestir,justo cuando abría la puerta escuchó una bocecilla desde el cajón.Kero salió dando tumbos en el suelo y se frotó los ojillos al llegar a pocos centímetros de su nariz.  
  
Ker..-Sakurita...¿Donde vas tan temprano?..hace varios días que haces lo mismo...  
  
Saku..-me aburro aquí...y alguien me ha ayudado a volverme más responsable..  
  
Ker..-mmm...-El guardian tomó una posición de flor de loto,sus botoncillos negros parpadearon con un nuevo brillo y se atrevió a sonreír.Aunque enfadó enseguida al ver que Sakura ya se había ido.(Kero:tengo que preguntarle a donde va tan temprano..)  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Touya fijó lentamente la vista a la escalera,ya se oían los zapateos de su hermana,algo más rápidos pero menos sonoros.Retiró el periódico que le cubría la cara para observar con claridad,un escalofrío le recorrió la columna y frunció el ceño con una enorme molestia.(Tou..:¡¡Demonios¡¡..¿Por que el monstruo tuvo que cambiar de esa forma?...)No le hacía mucha gracias,pero su hermanita estaba "bien proporcionada" y debía reconocerlo.Caderas anchas,piernas bien torneadas,pequeña cintura y esbelta formando atrevidas curvas al unirse con sus pechos,cuello fino,un rostro angelical y esos ojos verdes,quitaban el sentido a quien los observara directamente,todo coronado por la aureola dorada que eran sus cabellos,un bombom con multitud de admiradores en el instituto.Sacudió la cabeza,se le acababa de cruzar la idea de ennoviarla con Shaoran,obviamente el mocoso cuidaría bien de ella y sobre todo la protegería de otros pretendientes.  
  
Sakura sonrió suavemente y tomó un dulce,Fujitaya la saludo desde la cocina y ella le respondió igual.  
  
Saku..-Adios hermanito...  
  
Touy...-cuídate monstruo¡¡...Por cierto..¿Quien era el que te mandó el peluche violeta?  
  
Saku..-jejej...¿que me cuide?..hace tiempo que no me decías eso..-Sakura salió de inmediato por la puerta,Touya no tuvo tiempo de responder,pronto escuchó los patines de su hermana alejándose.Dirijió sus ojos oscuros a su padre algo dudosos.  
  
Tou..-¿Sabes a donde va tan alegre?...no solía levantarse tan temprano..  
  
Fuji..-mjmjm..-Su padre sonrió amablemente,y una gota de sudor le nació la cabeza,era como si Touya pensara que lo sabía todo.-¿Shaoran?  
  
Tou..-¡¡ejejeemeplep¡¡..-Touya se atragantó con un pastel y su padre preocupado le ofreció un poco de agua.(Touya:¡¡¿Como hizo para evitar mi pregunta?¡¡..descubriré en que andas Sakura Kinomoto)  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
Algunos chicos se sonrojaron al ver una viracha joven pasar balanceando al viento sus cabellos dorados,se sentó al lado de su taquilla y guardó los patines rojos de ruedas alineadas.Yamasaki fué tirado de la oreja por su amiga Chicaru,esta se había dado cuenta de como se la cayeron los libros al fijarse este en la belleza de ojos verdes.  
  
Chika..-Anda..vamos con tu novia Rita..  
  
Yama..-¡Aayay..no tires tan fuerte¡..-la observó como subía las escaleras.(Yamasaki:Hace tiempo que me la encuentro llegar antes que yo...El único que sube al aula en estas horas es Eriol Hiraguizawa...¿Serà por él?..)Yamasakí frunció el ceño con un nuevo brillo en sus ojos,negros como dos pozos.Chikaru tiraba del a duras penas,era más fuerte.  
  
Sr.Itakkou..-Buenos días...¿Hay algún problema?..-el profesor rubio sorprendió a ambos alumnos,era una mañana espléndida en el instituto y los rayos de sol vibraban en su cabellera dorada.Chikaru se sonrojó y Yamasaki negó con la cabeza.Para su asombro el Profesor les sonrió amablemente.- me alegra que hayan venido con adelanto..además no ha comenzado la clase,pueden continuar con sus muestras de afecto..  
  
Chikaru y Yamasaki se sonrojaron como dos tomates y el profesor se alejó sonriente,destacando en su cuello una de las típicas corbatas de colorines que solía llevar.  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
El aula estaba tranquila,los rayos de sol entraba timidamente por las ventanas. alumbrando la fila de pupitres y en especial la mesa del profesor,un escalón más arriba.  
  
Saku..-¡eh¡..emp..¡¡Buenos días¡¡...mjmjm..-Sakura corrió hacia él y se sentó en su mesa,sus piernas se cruzaron y sus labios se curvaron inocentes,entrecerrando aquellos fragmentos de ilusión.  
  
El inglés alzó la cabeza moviendo los cabellos azul marino a un lado,una gota de sudor le nació en la cabeza y apartó la vista de aquella piernas que lograron sonrojarlo.  
  
Eri..-Buenos días...vuelves saludar de cerca..mmm..-  
  
Saku..-¿Ya no dices querida Sakura?..-sonrió aún más,una de sus piernas se movió nerviosamente.La reencarnación abrió los ojos como platos con un nuevo brillo,seguramente de alegría al recordar que Sakura se lo había prohibido y entendió la indirecta del otro día.Realmente ya no era tan ignorante.  
  
Sonrió de nuevo,solo para ella.Con una seductora sonrisa atrajó la mirada de Sakura,permanecía silenciosa mientras Eriol la tomaba de las manos y las levantaba a la altura de su rostro.  
  
Eri..-gracias...Querida Sakura.  
  
Se sonrojó como nunca recordando su infancia y como lo conoció en aquel jardín.Sakura alejó sus manos y se fué a su pupitre,Eriol pudo oír un pequeño murmullo de la flor de cerezo."no tienes por que darme la gracias"..  
  
Eri..-mmm..de acuerdo..  
  
Saku..-¡uyy¡¡...em¡..estoo..quería preguntarte sobre el hechizo del tigre plateado..  
  
Eri..-...(Eriol:¡¡Pedazo de asno¡¡..complicastes las cosas..¿A quien se le ocurre tomarla de las manos delante de...)  
  
Saku..-..¿Que suce..-Sakura se silenció y siguió la línea invisible que marcaba la mirada de Eriol,el viento sopló a traves de la ventana y movió unos cabellos rubios,acabando en castaños a medida que descendían hacia la nuca.Shaoran volteó su atlético torso y fijo aquellos ojos castaños hacia su amada,penetrantes y a la vez dulces sobre aquel flequillo alborotado.Sus manos se posaron en el marco de la ventana,lo rayos de sol dibujaban su vientre ligeramente curvado a través de la camiseta.Su rostro se oscureció a contraluz.  
  
Shao..-Buenos días Sakura...-sus mejillas se sonrojaron y frunció el ceño.Se sentía ignorado y Eriol la había saludado de forma poco convencional.  
  
Saku..-Shaoran...disculpa no te había visto...  
  
Shao..-es igual...-Li se colgó la chaqueta y se marchó en silencio a su pupitre.Eriol se le quedó viendo no con demasiadas ganas de sonreír.El mago suspiró resignado,aunque los dejara solos en los veinte minutos que quedaban,no presentía que sucedería algo por lo que valiese la pena marcharse.  
  
Pronto entró el profesor y comenzaron las clases,Tomoyo ya no se reía demasiado.De vez en cuando su amiga Sakura se volteaba y dirijía pequeñas sonrisas a Eriol,este le correspondía con una galante sonrisa.la amiga de Sakura tomó el bolígrafo entre sus finos dedos y simuló tomar apuntes,sus ojos violetas se fijaron en Shaoran,este permanecía muy serio y estaba bien atento a la clase,de vez en cuando ojeaba a Sakura.  
  
Tomoyo oscureció sus ojos violetas hacia Mei-Li,parecía muy desganada.Luego se fijó de nuevo en Eriol,su corazón latió más a prisa y sus mejillas se sonrojaron,graciosamente se le pasó por la cabeza tomar la camara de vídeo,se le veía tan dulce.Volvía a la realidad,enseguida comprendió que la noticia que le llevara Mei-Li no sería demasiado agradable.  
  
Profe...-Eriol Hiraguizawa...100 puntos...-El profesor no continuó,había dejado de felicitar hasta hace poco,su alumno preferido.Algunas chicas de la clase suspiraron y lo observaron fijamente.Eriol permanecía serio y extrañamente silencioso,lo que produjo en Sakura un pequeño escalofrío al comtemplarlo,parecía alejado de la clase.El mago había aprovechado esos intantes para encerrarse en si mismo,y a ella no le pareció exactamente orgulloso con la nota.Los nombres siguieron pasando,el profesor pareció pararse en una calificación algo sorprendido.  
  
Profe..-Sakura Kinomoto...93 puntos...Felicidades..  
  
Sakura entró en shock,su amiga Tomoyo abrió por entero los ojos y solo pudo enorgullecerse,Kinomoto estaba poniendo más interés en los estudios.Shaoran y Mei-Ling,junto con el resto de la clase sonrieron hacia Sakura con sorpresa,esa asignatura no se le daba demasiado bien,pero en las últimas semanas se le veía más atenta en clase.  
  
Saku..-¡¡Hooeee¡¡..¡¡que guaay¡¡...-se puso algo colorada y sólo pudo sonreír.Estrellitas brillaban en sus ojos,aquellas esmeraldas sólo voltearon hacia una persona en concreto.  
  
Eriol salió del trance y la observó perplejo,sus mejillas se sonrojaron pero esta vez no se enfadó,sin duda se vió obligado a sonreírle.Su mirada violeta grisacea se entrecerró astuta,Shaoran lo mataría nada más salir del recreo,por que sucedería algo que nunca se había visto.  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Casa Kinomoto..  
  
Yuki..-Bueno días señor Fujitaya...-entró en la cocina y se colocó el delantal.Detras Nakuru hizo un berrinche al ver que no quedaba ninguno mas colgado. El padre de Sakura se extrañó.  
  
Fuji..-Hola Akizuki...  
  
Naku..-Señor Kinomoto..¡¡me alegra mucho verle¡¡..estoo..¿Donde guardan el otro delantal?.-Nakuru movió rapidamente la cabeza a ambo lados.El señor Fujitaya le alcanzó uno de color rosa con una gota de sudor y la guardiana se lo agradeció.A lo lejos Yukito abría la nevera en busca de jamon.  
  
Yuki..-tenemos que hablar con Sakura...  
  
Fujitaya..-¿Es algo grave?...  
  
Yuki..-no se preocupe...ella es mas poderosa que sus guardianes,si fuera algo negativo estoy seguro que no se lo ocultaría...  
  
Naku..-es sólo el aumento de sus poderes...además he notado algo extraño en mi amo las últimas semanas y Spinel me ha comentado algo sobre la presencia mágica de un reloj de cuco..bueno...el reloj lleva con nosotros mucho tiempo,en realidad es algo que permanece oculto en él..-Nakuru sonrió apenada y con el disimulo se fué a por un cuchillo.(Nakuru..-¡¡Locaa¡¡..no debí comentar eso..no debí comentarlo...)  
  
Al rato apareció Touya, llevaba un traje negro,debajo una camiseta blanca y una corbata canela,se veía muy elegante,sus cabellos engominados le daban un aspecto de lo más intelectual destacando el atractivo de sus ojos oscuros,que ahoran podían contemplarse en todo su esplendor..Se cambió de zapatos en el recibidor.  
  
Fuji...-¿Que tal Touya?..¿Como llegastes tan temprano?...  
  
Tou..-El Señor Masoujiyò..me dió algunos días libres al igual que el resto del bufet..su hija se casa dentro de poco...-Touya no mencionó que estaba invitado a la boda,a la que obviamente no asistiría.Teniendo en cuenta que era un matrimonio de conveniencia y la joven se le había insinuado semanas atrás.  
  
La conversación se vió interrumpida,alguien había abierto la puerta y pronto se oyeron unas voces.Primero habló una jovial y alegre.  
  
Saku..-¡Y tú tranquilo¡..¡¿de acuerdo?¡...No te preocupes por mi hermano Touya... ya hemos hablado y te dejará tranquilo..¿de acuerdo?...jajaj...no te hará un interrogatorio.  
  
Eri..-Estoy tranquilo.Querida Sakura...-sonrió apenado con una gota de sudor,la joven estaba tan alegre por la nota que hablaba del primer tema que se le cruzara por la cabeza,aunque lo huviera repetido varias veces a lo largo del camino.-muy tranquilo..¿de acuerdo?-insistió Eriol.  
  
Saku..-está bien..está bien...sólo quería asegurarme..-Sonrió angelical y Hiraguizawa suspiró resignado.Entraron a la sala de estar y Eriol se sintió distraído.  
  
Sakura se sentaba en el sofá y tomaba el mando del televisor,cuando notó la mirada de su hermano Touya,la reencarnación siguió el ejemplo de Sakura y se sentó con ella. La maestra de cartas lo observó con sus ojos verdes y sonrió pícara,las mejillas de Eriol se sonrojaron levemente y volvió a suspirar.  
  
Saku..-mentiroso....que se te veo algo inquieto..-le susurró al oído. Sus ojos verdes se reflejaron en los de Eriol,el joven sonrió con complicidad y con un impulso de cariño acercó una de sus manos albinas y le sacudió los cabellos dorados.Ambos se rieron sin dejar de mirarse y revotando en el sofá como los adolescentes que eran,intentando acomodarse.  
  
Sakura ocultó la cabeza en su hombro masculino con un ligero golpe y volteó graciosa hacia el televisor.Cruzó la piernas algo inquietas mientras Eriol la observaba sorprendido,su amistad con Sakura estaba alcanzando una proporciones desconocidas.¿Llegarían a llevarse tan bien como Yukito y Touya?.Desde luego la reencarnación recuperaba poco a poco su antiguo yo,sobretodo cuando decidió admitir a Sakura en su corazón y sin tratar de alejarla,como había hecho en los años anteriores.La llegada de Shaoran había cambiado muchas cosas entre ellos.  
  
Tou..-¿Que hace este aquí?.  
  
Saku..-¡em¡..jejeje...lo invité a almorzar...  
  
Fujita..-Es un placer tenerlo con nosotros joven Hiraguizawa...vaya..hoy almorzaremos en grupo.  
  
Eri..-gracias..-sonrió apenado,Sakura le dió un codazo y luego se levantó del sofá.Seguida por los ojos oscuros de Touya.  
  
Naku..-mmm...¿Amito?...¿Spinel sabrá cocinar?..estará sola en casa...  
  
Eri..-no te preocupes...  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
La habitación estaba muy tranquila, había un escritorio con dos sillas,la mesa llegaba a la altura del marco de la ventana.Las cortinas azules se movían lentamente y sus bordes a veces amenazaban con tirar algún lapicero de la repisa,esta estaba a la derecha repleta de libros,y una pequeña radio asomaba desde el cabecero,al lado una fila de Cds de diversos cantantes.Algunas pertenecían a Yukito,aunque la mayoría eran de Touya,los de Shukisiro eran prestados.  
  
Había crecido una amistad muy especial entre ellos a lo largo de los años,aquella habitación era testigo de todas las tardes que estudiaron juntos,los días que Touya le contaba sus problemas y Yukito lo aconsejaba,o al reves.Touya comentaba lo preocupado que andaba por Sakura y Yukito lograba calmarlo.  
  
A ambos lados del escritorio se encontraban dos camas,una había pertenecido a la pequeña Sakura antes de que se cambiara de habitación y Touya la aprovechaba para que su amigo Yukito se quedara a dormir.Desde entonces esa cama permanecía allí esperando la noche en que Yukito se quedara hasta muy tarde e hiciera compañía a su amigo esas noches.  
  
Esas paredes fueron testigos de innumerables confesiones,disgustos,alegría,momentos de agotamiento por lo exámenes finales,ayuda mutua hasta desfallecer en los brazos de Morfeo.Todo resumido en una amistad de años atrás que sus protagonistas recordarían con cariño,los muebles de aquella habitación hablaban por sí solos.Sobre todo por el ambiente de amistad que se sentía al entrar en él,una amistad entre dos personas muy especiales,un ser aislado de los demás por ser diferente y poseer unos poderes adivinatorios que nadie le creería,sobre todo la habilidad de ver fantasmas,y otra persona no humana,que lo supo poco tiempo despues y entendió esa amistad tan especial,por que el aislado de los demás a él le hablaba diferente,por que realmente era alguien que podía comprenderlo,por que llamó su atención de aquella forma,fuera o no en un principio por ciertos poderes lunares,acabaron juntos igualmente.  
  
El destino sabía que estaban hechos para conocerse el uno al otro.  
  
-¡¡Yukito¡¡...jajaja...-se oyeron dos personas subir con prisa y derrepente se abrió la puerta.-Ay,,que cansancio..uff...recuérdame que no te vuelva a enfadar...  
  
La guardiana lunar se echó sobre una de las dos camas intentando recuperar el aire.Yukito sonrió atrevido desde la puerta y se apoyó en el marco.  
  
Yuki..-No me enfadaría si a veces no fueras tan traviesa...-se incorporó y caminó con pasos lentos hacia ella,sus ojos dorados se entrecerraron como los de un felino en celo y luego se apoyó derrodillas en el suelo,colocándo su rostro a la altura de Nakuru. Simple cacería de enamorados que los había conducido justamente a la habitación de Touya.  
  
Nakuru se sonrojó y le sonrió timidamente,Yukito le correspondió igual,luego pareció darse cuenta de algo,su novia seguía respirando con dificultad.  
  
Naku..-uf..jajaj..valla...creo que esta debe ser la habitación de Touya..¡¡Uh¡¡..fíjate..-Nakuru señaló por el hombro de este,Yukito volteó,quedando bastante perplejo,sus ojos dorados no parpadearon hasta acabar de asimilar lo que había allí.Las cortinas azules se abrieron de par en par como dándole una respuesta.  
  
Naku..-jaja..mm..¿Dos camas en el cuarto de Touya?...¿Me pregunto que hará con ellas?..-Nakuru dejó escapar una sonrisita traviesa.Yukito volteó a verla de nuevo y le pidió que no se burlara,Akizuki asintió algo sorprendida.  
  
Ya calmado el ambiente Yukito se puso se pie y se acercó al otro extremo del cuarto.Aquella era "su cama" y permanecía intacta con las últimas sábanas que aquel día el se encargó de colocar.Touya preparó el desayuno de ambos,aquel día los exámenes finales decidirían sus destinos,y cada uno estudiaría su carrera universitaria.  
  
Naku..-Mi amor...¿Que te sucede?  
  
Yuki..-.....-Sus ojos se perdieron por la ventana,más allá del simple paisaje,del cielo azul que surcaba por encima la ciudad de Tomoeda,adornándola con infinita belleza,mas allá de la estrella solar que brillaba en el horizonte.Una lágrima bordeó su pálida mejilla y cayó al suelo,la segunda revotó en su mano.Yukito se dió cuenta de su silencio y aquellos recuerdos lejanos,sus ojos se cubrían con el flequillo plateado,sus nervios se afloraron y reaccionó al escuchar un portazo.  
  
Yuki..-¿Nakuru?...-volteó enseguida hacia la otra cama,Alizuki se había ido,el cuarto había quedado completa calma de nuevo,como si ella nunca huviera estado allí.Pero aquel silencio no duró mucho,la puerta volvió a abrirse.  
  
Tou..-¿Que ha pasado?...¿Yuki estás bien?...  
  
Obviamente no lo estaba,volvió a girarse y encontró de nuevo aquella cama.  
  
Yuki..-¿Que hace esto aquí?..-frunció el ceño.  
  
Tou..-¿?...no entiendo...  
  
Yuki..-¡¡Tu tienes la culpa¡¡...-Yukito lo golpeó por el hombro al salir del cuarto,Touya se quedó sorprendido.  
  
Tou..-¿El que?..¿te refieres a la cama para los invitados?...Bueno..reconozco que..Yuki..¿Yuki?..  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
Sakura permanecía acostada en la alfombra,mientras su amiga Tomoyo cepillaba a Keroberos por el lomo,sentada en la orilla de la cama y acompañada de Eriol.  
  
Saku..-¿Han escuchado?..Nakuru bajó sola,sentí solo su presencia yy..  
  
Kero..-¡asi,así¡¡..aaaah ¡que rico¡...un poco más abajo...  
  
Tomo..-estáte quieto...-Tomoyo se rió.Había llegado hace algunas horas,y una razón que corría por su mente era,primordialmente,no dejar a Eriol solo con Sakura.El pasar del tiempo,había cambiado a Tomoyo,no es que fuera posesiva con Eriol o dudara de sus buenas intenciones por juntar a Shaoran y Sakura.Pero obvio que no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo sólo con su mejor amiga.  
  
Eri...-....mmm  
  
Saku..-¡¡¿Me estan escuchando?¡¡¡...  
  
Todos.-....  
  
Saku...-estooo...¡¡uuyyy¡¡...-Sakura cojió rápida una revista y empezó a leerla.-digo que esto está muy interesante..-sonrió nerviosa con una gota de sudor,Eriol comprendió que quería cambiar el tema.Tomoyo por su parte cojió algo que había encontrado en el suelo.Se llevó una de sus finas manos a la mejillas,sus cabellos azabaches contrastaban con su blanca piel,se colocó bien la falda tableada mientras se colocaba en una posición más cómoda al lado de Hiraguizawa.  
  
-"Si supieras por cuanta añoranza de tenerte entre mis brazos,por esta cobardía he pasado noches en vela.  
  
Caprichoso Corazón  
  
Que vuelves mis labios cobardes y las palabras sumidas al vacío.  
  
Caprichoso corazón  
  
Que no se atreve a confesarte,lo que quisiera sentir cuando estoy contigo.  
  
Caprichoso Corazón  
  
Quien por tí suspirase,para poder aspirar el aire que necesito.  
  
Por que un suspiro tuyo en como brisa de aire fresco,que necesito para poder existir lo que me quede de vida."  
  
Los ojos de Tomoyo se dilataron hablando por sí solos,luego observó a su amiga Sakura y le sonrió tiernamente.  
  
Tomo..-¿Este era el poema que no recordabas?...-casi arruga la dedicatoria entre sus manos.Su amiga la observó directa a los ojos y sus ojos verdes contrastaron demasiado,como para no llamar la atención de Eriol.Sakura se preguntaba como había llegado aquello hasta allí,había jurado guardarlo en un buen sitio.  
  
Saku..-Pensé que lo había perdido...-se levantó de inmediato y lo cojió de las manos de su amiga.¿Como decirle que había pensado olvidarse de Shaoran por aquel poema? Despues de todo lo que sus amigos la habían ayudado para intentar ennoviarla con Li.  
  
Daedoyi levantó la ceja algo dudosa,Sakura caminó rapidamente y desapareció el poema con rapidez en una gabeta.  
  
Saku..-Sea quien sea el que me lo haya escrito...estoy segura de que me confesaría sus sentimientos antes que Shaoran...  
  
Eri..-¿Haz intentando hallarlo?..-Sakura se volteó para mirarlo de frente,apoyándose en el mueble.  
  
Saku..-¿Como?...es tan dificil poder averiguarlo..-Suspiró resignada.La reencarnación sonrió astuto y hundió sus cabellos ocultando tenuemente su mirada.  
  
Eri..-¿Como puedes saber que te confesaría antes sus sentimientos?...  
  
Saku..-En realidad no lo sé...pero..-sus ojos verdes se desviaron tímidos y volvió a sonrojarse..-sinceramente..creo que lo haría..eso es todo..no preguntes por qué,sólo tengo una extraña corazonada.  
  
Las mejillas de Eriol se sonrojaron,sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos hacia Sakura con algo de sorpresa.El escribió aquel poema,pero no estaba enamorado de Sakura,solo la veía como simple amiga,las últimas palabras de esta lo dejaron algo confuso.¿Confesar sus sentimientos?Las manos albinas de Eriol apretaron las sábanas con ainco,Tomoyo permanecía silenciosa como él. (Eriol: Algo no anda bien..¿Se habrá dado cuenta de que las dedicatorias pertenecen a dos personas distintas?...No me extrañaría,sus poderes estan bien desarrollados...¿Por que no cree que sea Shaoran el autor de esa dedicatoria?...Y esa forma de mirarme por parte de Sakura estas últimas semanas...)  
  
Eriol sonrió engreído y observó a Sakura tornando sus ojos claros.  
  
Saku..-¡Uuyy¡¡...Hay Eriol...no me mires así...ya sé que es una locura lo que pienso...pero es que,,uff...es que esa dedicatoria me hizo tanta ilusión...-Sakura sonrojada se acercó hacia sus dos amigos y los tomó por las manos.-Necesitaré de su ayuda para averiguar de quien se trata...y respecto a Shaoran..les agradezco su intenciones de ennoviarme con él..gracias..sois los mejores amigos que una pudiera tener.  
  
Tomoyo y Eriol se miraron el uno a otro con sorpresa y solo pudieron sonreír a la tierna Sakura.  
  
Saku..-escuchen...sigo queriendo a Shaoran...es quee,,,  
  
Tomo..-Te ayudaré...y estoy segura de que Eriol tambien lo hará..-Lo miró de reojo.la reencarnación solo pudo sonreír con las mejillas sonrojadas y una enorme gota de sudor.  
  
Tomo..-encontraremos al que te escribió esa dedicatoria...  
  
Saku..-mjmj..gracias...¿Sabes?..sino me equivoco será un caballero...esa forma de escribir un poema no pertenece a cualquier chico...  
  
Eri..-Muy aguda....-Desvió la vista hacia la ventana.(Eriol:no debe saberlo...no lo permitiré..otra dedicatoria alejará las sospechas de Tomoyo...pero ¿Sakura?...creo que la próxima dedicatoria será definitivamente la solución...aunque reconozco que resultará demasiado directa para cierto individuo...debo asegurarme..)  
  
Kero..-¡¡jajja¡¡..a saber si es el amo Claw....  
  
Eri..-....  
  
Saku..-¡¡Que tonterías dices¡¡...  
  
La reencarnación sonrió astuta,ese plan no fallaría y lo libraría de alguien que finjía por fuera,y ocultaba sus verdaderas intenciones.Definivamente,Sakura no andaba lejos de descubrirlo,a no ser que ya lo supiera y sólo estuviera finjiendo,o eso,o sus poderes.  
  
Sakura y los demás giraron los rostros al escuchar a alguien golpear en la ventana.Era el propio Yue,Eriol se levantó antes que ninguna y abrió la ventana.El guardian lunar ni siquiera entró y parecía algo molesto.  
  
Eri..-Ve a buscarla...-Sakura y Tomoyo lo observaron algo confusas,el poder de Eriol lo hacía de lo más imprebisible. Yue lo observó con sus ojos de hielo y asintió,la reecarnación entendía lo sucedido.  
  
Tomo..-Se a ido...¿Sakura?...¿No tenían que reunirse?  
  
Saku..-Ruby Moon tambien se fué...Ups..entonces hablaré con Eriol y Kero...  
  
Tomoyo se quedó un rato silenciosa,luego se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.Eriol la saludó cortesmente y Sakura tambien,prefirió no preguntar. Se quedaron en un misterioso silencio,Sakura sintió alejarse la presencia de Nakuru de la casa.  
  
Saku...-¿?....  
  
Eri..-....  
  
Kero..-¡¡AAArrgg¡¡...¡¡pero que sean breves,tengo hambre¡¡¡...Además,mi pelaje necesita un buen cepillado..-Keroberos acarició a Sakura por el cuello haciéndole cosquillas con su pomposa cola.Sakura asintió mientras el guardian tomaba la palabra.  
  
Kero..-bueno..mi ama está mucho más fuerte y por lo que veo está respondiendo bastante bien a los entrenamientos de mi amo...y a lo que iba...siento una extraña presencia en la mansión Claw Lead..-Observó a Eriol,curiosamente este parecía extrañado.  
  
Eri..-¿De que hablan?...-Sakura y Keroberos pusieron los ojos en blanco.  
  
Kero..-Nakuru mencionó algo sobre un reloj y que Spinel había sentido algo extraño en él cada vez que usted salía de la mansión.  
  
Saku...-es una presencia extraña pero lo curioso es que no me parece ,maligna...  
  
Eri..-...Teniendo en cuenta que Sakura ha sentido un espiritu maligno antes,como el que se encontró en Honj Kong...debería ser un espiritu noble que mora en la mansión y tiene algún asunto pendiente...  
  
A Sakura se le erizaron los pelos hasta las puntas,Keroberos parecía algo extrañado y observaba de reojo a Eriol,la reencarnación parecía algo nervioso.  
  
Eri..-Sakura,este asunto no es de incumbencia...lo mismo digo para Keroberos y Yue...así que les recomiendo que lo olviden...sea lo que sea no causará daños,eso lo puedo asegurar.-El mago sonrió galante hacia Sakura.- suerte en la cacería de tu admirador..querida Sakura...  
  
Sus ojos de un violeta grisaceo brillaban de una tierna malicia,bajó aquel flequillo tan elegantemente adornando su pálido rostro,con la sensualidad que lo caracterizaba saludó cortesmente besando su mano y se alejó por la puerta.Sakura parecía algo atontada,con las mejillas de un rojo intenso.(Sakura:Está cambiando...es..es..un caballero...ni siquiera había besado la mano de Tomoyo..solo la mía..)Sakura se tocó timidamente las manos,recordando cada detalle de la típica galantería del mago Claw.La realizaba con una naturalidad increíble,¿quizás finjido?,no se sabe.  
  
Saku..-Hum...¡¡será creído¡¡...  
  
Kero..-...Sakurita...(Keroberos: que extraño..¿no?...primero no sabe de lo que hablamos y luego..¡un momento¡..¿Él no sintió la presencia en ese reloj?...eso sólo puede significar una cosa...si se trata de un espíritu noble,el fantasma lo busca a él,sino mi amo se huviera dado cuenta...ahora entiendo por que no quiere que Sakura o alguien lejano se entrometa.)  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
Spinel se extrañó al ver que no saludaba,Eriol penetró en la mansión con bastante prisa y paso rápido por aquella puerta,sus pasos siguieron avanzando hacia el final de aquel pasillo al pararse volvió a reinar el silencio en toda la mansión,una oscuridad abrumante que solo se abría paso ante el poderoso hechicero que la residía.  
  
En todo el pasillo se oyó de nuevo un sonido familiar de por siglos,frente a Eriol se oía sin parar el "tic-tac" del enorme reloj de cuco.Su péndulo dorado se movía sin cesar y brillaba de forma extraña en aquella oscuridad.(Eriol:¿Que espíritu del pasado deseará hablar conmigo?...yo no recuerdo..hace tiempo que no tengo recuerdos..esto me pone furioso...)  
  
Teniendo en cuenta que su báculo no le serviría de mucho ante un espíritu optó por hablar.  
  
Eri..-¡Aquí me tienes¡...es la primera vez que alguien me ridiculiza de este modo..¿Te sentiras orgulloso..¿verdad?..¡¡¿A que esperas?¡¡¡..¡¡Da la cara¡¡..-un aura celeste comenzó a rodearlo,Eriol había sido el último en enterarse ,algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado.  
  
Suspiro,su mirada se quedó fija en el suelo y apretó los puños de sus blancas manos a punto de clavarse las uñas.La corbata del uniforme del instituto de Tomoeda caía junto con sus hombros.Spinel al ver que no estaba de muy buen humor se acercó como siempre sigilosa ,a través de aquella alfombra roja,y habló en voz baja,para calmarlo.  
  
Spi..-Amo Eriol...ya no está..esa presencía desaparece cada vez que usted regresa..  
  
La guardian se sobresaltó al verlo girar de repente,las mejillas de Eriol estaban sonrojadas y respiraba ligeramente con algo de rapidez,los musculos de su cuello estaban tensos,al igual que se notaban los del resto de su cuerpo.Spinel,gracias a su desarrollado oído,escuchaba curiosa los latidos del corazón de su amo. Con algo de respeto subió la cabeza para observarlo directa a los ojos violetas grisaceos,aunque le costó un poco sostenerle la mirada,parecía que aquellos zafiros querían esconderse del mundo,negando su propia existencia.  
  
Spi..-La situación lo tiene muy tenso..es más..Creo que acaba de descubrir algo importante en su vida que no tiene nada que ver con ese reloj,y solo intenta descargar su ira con él...  
  
Eriol apretó la mirada con las mejillas aun sonrojadas,Spinel se armó de valor para no retirar la suya,no esta vez.Sabia que su amo necesitaba hablar con alguien,pero a veces se encerraba demasiado en sí mismo y mantener el respeto que le exijía se estaba volviendo algo extremadamente incómodo.La guardiana habló de nuevo.  
  
Spi..-Ruby Moon y yo lo queremos..¿tanto le cuesta entenderlo?..-avanzó temerosa con una de sus patitas al ver que la escuchaba en silencio sin apartar aquellos ojos tan opresores.-Querido amo Eriol..¡¡escúcheme¡¡..no puede mantener oculto su pasado por más tiempo..necesita contárselo a alguien..¡¡necesita confiar¡¡..Ruby Moon y yo creemos que Sakura debería saberlo...ella lo puede comprender.  
  
Eri..-¿Sakura?..  
  
Spi..-ella puede ayudarlo a salir de esa De..  
  
Eri..¡¡Depresión¡¡..¡¡Yo no tengo ninguna depresión¡¡..¡¡¿Y cuantas veces tendré que repetirlo?¡¡¡..¡¡Tanto a tí como a Ruby Moon,creo que será conveniente borraros la memoria¡¡  
  
Spi..-¡¡Amo¡¡..¡¡no por favor¡¡..-Spy bajó la cabeza y comenzó a sollozar,en un arranque de histeria se abalanzó sobre los pies de amo.- ¡¡Dejenos ayudarlo¡¡..¡¡le repito que lo queremos¡¡..¡¡amo nos necesita¡¡..¡¡Y tambien necesita a sus amigos¡¡...insisto en que confíe en Sakura..  
  
Eri..¡¡Spinel Sun¡¡..¡¡Mi creación¡¡...¿Como te atreves?  
  
Spi..-¡¡Por favor¡¡  
  
Eri..-...-sus labios se sellaron en silencio,y una lágrima los bordeó,sus bellos ojos eran ocultos por los cabellos azul marinos acompañándolo en su melancolía.El silencio reinó por unos segundos en aquella oscuridad,escuchándose de nuevo el reloj de cuco. La vista humedecida de la reencarnación se fijaba hacia sus pies,con una guardiana llorando y secándose algunas lágrimas en la tela de su pantalón.  
  
Spi..-lo amo..querido señor..por favor..quiero que confí..-un fino dedo de piel blanca selló el hociquito de la guardiana.Eriol la tomó en brazos y posó en su cabecilla la palma de su mano está comenzó a brillar,en poco segundos Spinel dormía placidamente.  
  
Eri..-perdona todo el daño que te esté causando...para mí tu y Ruby son los seres más importantes de mi vida,,pero no puedo confiar algo como esto..ni siquiera a Sakura..no puedo..-cerró los ojos y andó hacia su cuarto,donde dejaría descansar a la guardiana.  
  
Spi..-n-no puede confiar en nadie...por ese secreto..mientras lo mantenga oculto no podra confi...-se oyeron pequeño ronquidos.La reencanación parecía algo sorprendido por el aguante de su guardiana ante sus poderes,debía estar sufriendo para haberse opuesto a él de ese modo.  
  
Eri..-A nadie le interesan mis pesares..Sakura y los demás ya tienen suficientes problemas en su vida amorosa...no es buena idea Spinel..no es conveniente.  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
En su amor platónico no pudo hallar lo que buscaba,pero sabía que tarde o temprano encontraría a su persona especial.Sakura salió a pasear aquella noche,Kero se encontraba en su bolso durmiendo placidamente.Definitivamente se estaba cansando de las constantes huídas de Shaoran,a ella esto le hacía sentirse como el bello ogro de su agonía,caminó sin rumbo fijo,obsrvando el entramado paisaje nocturno que cubría todo su entorno.  
  
Una enorme luna llena la observaba desde el cielo,mientras una lágrima que caía de su mejilla terminaba de brillar con las estrellas al humedecer el suelo.  
  
Selló sus ojos esmeralda para no volver a rodar una sola lágrima por él,luego volvió a abrir aquellos frgamentos de ilusion mientras el cielo vibraba en ellos. Justo en ese momento Sakura recordó la conversación que Spinel Sun había tenido con Eriol hace tiempo.Y que le hizo comenzar a preocuparse por su actitud.  
  
***********  
  
Penetró por la mansión al ver la puerta abierta,bajó su aura mágica sospechando que algo sucedería.Sakura pudo escuchar algo tras la puerta..  
  
Spi..-¡¡eps!!..¿A donde te dirijes por las noches que llegas tan tarde?.  
  
Eri..-No todas las noches....-dijo sonriente.  
  
Spi...-procura no evadirme...  
  
Eri..-Camino sin rumbo fijo a donde me lleve....  
  
Spi..-¿Que buscas?-lo interrumpió.  
  
Eri..-No lo sé...-esa respuesta dejó a Spinel Sun pensativa.  
  
Sakura no puso demasiada atención al resto de la conversación,pero le pareció entender que Eriol tenía insomnio.  
  
*********************  
  
Saku..-Creo que ahora te puedo entender Eriol...te sientes sólo,te sientes sól como yo,por que ahora mismo hago lo que tú en todas esas noches-Sakura abrió por completo los ojos mientras la luna irradiaba en su esbelta figura y albinaba su bello rostro.  
  
En el silencio de la noche Sakura solo pudo articula unas pocas palabras.  
  
Saku..-voy a donde me lleve,sin saber lo que busco..-una extraña sensación la invadía,quizas la que Eriol sentía contadas noches.Ella lo supo entonces,la reencarnación podía estar enamorado,eso explicaría muchas cosas.  
  
Despues de pasear un poco más volvió a su casa,esta vez invocando la carta vuelo.  
  
_____________________________________  
  
Fin del capítulo 11  
  
Continuará...  
  
¡¡uuu¡¡---^^ bueno,calma todo el mundo.El secretillo de Eriol tardará en revelarse,T_T lo siento,igual tardará en aparecer de nuevo el problema de Tomoyo con respecto a su futuro como princesa,^^ en realidad lo dejaré como algo secundario pero al final tambien acabará resolviéndose.Este fic se me está alargando demasiado,pero si lo achico perdería el encanto que he podido desarrollar en él hasta ahora y veo que les gusta a mis lectores.Sip,ya saben,decorados,pequeñas descripciones de las ropas,copmo se sienten emocionalmente los personajes en todo momento,entre otras cosas que lo hacen algo diferente de los que he escrito hasta ahora.¡¡Gracias a todos¡¡..^^no saben como me gustan sus reviews...  
  
Arcángel:^o^gracias por tu review¡¡y felicidades pot tu fic,¡¡cada día mejor¡¡como siempre me encantan tus review,para min son importantes y lo sabes o^ _^o...venga espero que este capítulo ye guste,como sep que tu cumple se acerca(sonisa sospechosa te dedicaré el próximo capítulo,ojalá te guste)...¡¡aayy¡¡,que requetechulo¡¡...  
  
Sakura Sumeragui :¡¡Gracias por el review¡¡...^^tranqui,tranqui...no te líes,verás como poco a poco se resolverá todo,supongo que muchos ya empiezan a imaginarse lo que sucederá,..^^U...te quero mami..^^(sonrisa de complicidad)besos ¡¡chaaaiiii¡¡**  
  
Kendra_Duvoa :Y aunque me repita igual lo digo..¡¡Gracias por el review¡¡(Kissmy levanta poco a poco el mazo)^^U.No te imaginas lo celosa que puede llegar a ser Tomoyo,bueno,en el anime dice algo de que sacrificaría su felicidad por su mejor amiga,pero..¬¬_.¡¡Naaa¡¡..^^quiero que se ponga muuyyy celooossaa...jejejj...^^U...No es que le tenga manía,incluso me huviera gustado que fuera ella la cad captor,peero,en este fic haré una excepción..jejej...(El mazo está apunto de caer).^^U.  
  
Undine :Me gustó tu review¡¡..sipsip,el final no parece venir a cuento..(pero ilusiona a Tomoyo)jejej...Nop,es que quiero un pequeño cambio en la vida de esta chica,recuerda a quella fiesta,bueno,este fic se volviendo un auténtico culebrón.._*..le tengo que poner algo de acción muy pronto...quiero ver peligro,lucha¡¡jejej¡¡...lo malo es que se agrandaU_U..haber como le hago...  
  
katacimmer : ^^ O.o¡¡¡CCCHHAAAAAAYYYY¡¡...¡¡¡bOOOM¡¡...t_t..disculpa,es que me caí de la silla^^U...¡¡oyep¡¡...pues me dejastes sin palabras,¬¬ me volví repetitiba..^^¡¡venga y gracias¡¡..de verdad,cada vez aparece más gente..(haber de donde salen?¿¿¿?...^^jejejje)...¡¡de nuevo gracis por el ereview,es lo que me mima a continuar este fic día a día.aunque tambien lo haga por mi cuenta.  
  
Lo que escribo a continuación quizás no interese muchos,pueden pasar directamente a leer el fic..^^  
  
Mei-Ling Chan :¡¡Gracias por tu review¡¡..me hizo pensar en muchas cosas,una de ellas,es que este fué el primer fic que hice de Sakura.no lo continué,querí investigar ocn otros temas,además no parecía gustar a nadie por que nunca me dijeron nada,y la verdad,cada capítulo se tardaba bastante en acabar simplemente no tenía animos para continuarlo.Con el paso del tiempo he vivido lo que tú cuentas,engancharse perdidamente de un fic T_T y por desgracia no poder saber el final. Por ese tiempo era algo novata en el tema de los fic,ni siquiera sabía lo que significaba yahoi,imagina.  
  
luego empecé a escribir en una comu de messengger donde la gente me dejaba mensajes y me apoyaba en mis historias,ya de por si yo me enrollaba mucho,y a beces podía llehgar a cansansarme,tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza,pero no puedo desarrollarlas todas.^^¡¡olvida eso¡¡  
  
en resumen,quiero y sé que debo llegar hasta el final.Es más,tengo un fic que tiene final,lo acabé en una comu hace tiempo ,y luego retomé el que a continuación vas a seguir leyendo^^U.  
  
tengo un fic acabado que pienso publicar en fanfiction,¬¬ bueno,tambiem es de Sakura,no creo que mucho quieran leerlo.pero igual no me cuesta ^^ podría enviar un capítulo cada día. y Por desgracias para muchos Es de Sakura/Eriol..jejej..lo siento,,,Mei-Ling¡¡es muy importante lo que me dijistes¡¡  
  
Soy responsable.lo sé...respecto al página web donde lo publicaba,pues O.o,no me acuerdo ni de la dirección me deprimió tanto que nadie me enviará su comentario por la dire que daba,que lo dejé,como tantos escritores.Y ahora algo curioso,no sé si te habrás leído el fanfic de Orphen,ytambien lo publicaba por allí..^^Upos,algunas veces lo leía y le añadía algo.¡¡sorpresa¡¡,,lo llevo por capítulo 14,lo estado escribiendo solo para mí,por la satisfacción de verlo acabado...muy pronto será historia,pero al menos tendrá final..^^ y ahora pido disculpas por el PEAZO DE ROllo que te metí...jeje...venga,espero que te guste el siguiente capítulo. 


	12. alGo sE ReVeLa eN tU InTeRiOr

Caprichoso Corazón  
Capítulo XII  
  
(Algo se revela en tu interior)  
  
El hermoso león dorado sonreía alegremente,mientras acostado en la cama de Sakura observaba la ventana sin dejar de menear la cola,Los rayos de sol entraban timidamente,con la ventana reflejándose en la pantalla del ordenador.  
  
Sakura se cepilló los cabellos y luego se hizo dos pequeñas trencillas a ambos lados,sus ojos verdes bajo el fequillo dorado oscuro parecían llenos de curiosidad.Cerró la puerta del armario y se arrodilló rapidamente ante el guardian solar.Sakura vestía un bonito camisón azul,que su amiga Tomoyo le había regalado por su cumpleaños.  
  
Saku..-Keroberos..¿Conoces algún hechizo de adivinación?..-Sakura sonrió al ver su sorpresa.  
  
Kerob...-...¿?...-pequeño silencio-No...¿por que?.-Sakura se encojió de hombros y le sonrió timidamente.  
  
Saku..-Es que..veras..¡¡uuyy¡¡...jejeje..  
  
Kero..-Ay Sakura...¿no andarás empeñada en averiguar al que te escribió esa dedicatoria?...yo que tú no me esforzaría.  
  
Saku..-¿Por que?..-Sakura se extrañó y le nació una gota de sudor.  
  
Kero..-Por que ya sé quien fué..y conociendo sus buena intenciones seguramente lo hizo para que pensaras que era Shaoran..-Keroberos sonrió.  
  
Saku..-¿Se puede saber de que hablas?...¡¡ya vuelbes a decir tonterías¡¡...  
  
El guardían parecía molesto y cruzó las zarpas.  
  
Kero..-Yo,el gran Keroberos y guardian del sello no suelo equivocarme...- dijo con una aire de seguridad.-Eriol te escribió esa dedicatoria para que pensarás que fuera el mocoso.  
  
Sakura levantó una ceja y se le quedó viendo.  
  
Saku..-Eriol podrá sentir de todo por mí menos amor...no sé..pero tu teoría no me convence,bueno,quizás habría que pensar eso..pero la dedicatoria es anónima no entiendo por que Eriol se molestaría entonces.  
  
Kero..-Esa forma de escribir sólo es propia de la reencarnación de mi amo...-dijo muy orgulloso,con un aire de superioridad.  
  
Saku..-¡¡Puaj¡¡...Keroberos y Claw Read en un pedestal..¡¡pero que respetuoso te volviste o que¡¡  
  
Kero..-¡¡Oye no te permito aunque seas mi ama¡¡..-Sakura sólo se rió.  
  
Saku..-veo que no hay forma...encontraré el método para averiguar quien fué..como siga con tus teoría me volveré loca.  
  
Kero..-¡¡GRGGR¡¡..¡¡entonces no preguntas¡¡...-Sakura se rió dulcemente,Keroberos refunfuñaba en voz baja.  
  
Saku..-parece tan perfecto en todo..¿Por que tendría que ser Eriol el que escribió el poema?..-Sakura se cruzó de brazos.-podría ser otra persona..si fuera Eriol habría puesto el nombre de Shaoran..-Hum..  
  
Sakura apretó más los brazos encojiéndose de hombros.Keroberos desde la cama se quedó en trance,asimilando la imformación que le habían procesado los infantiles gestos de Sakura.  
  
Kero..-imposible..¿?..  
  
Saku..-Oye una cosa..¿No dices que recuerdas casi todo de tu pasado con Claw Read?...ahora que soy tu ama,quisiera saber más sobre él.  
  
Keroberos solo la observó silencioso,como quien pregunta"¿A que viene tanto interés?".  
  
Kero..-Bueno,no sólo era muy poderoso,sino tambien muy inteligente,quizás demasiado para temer a algún enemigo.Como puedes ver resultó muy ingenioso crear a los guardianes del sello,las cartas estaban bien protegidas.Añoro mucho al amo,era muy cariñoso conmigo y con sus cartas,nos tenía mucho aprecio,solía viajar a menudo y nunca se despegaba de nosotros,decía que quería enseñarnos el mundo,todo lo que pudieramos conocer claro está hasta el día que falleció.  
  
Keroberos dejó de hablar entusiasmado,lo que le había obligado a hacer Sakura lo entristeció.Sakura se sentó a su lado y lo acarició.  
  
Saku..-Es que a veces no entiendo la actitud de Eriol.  
  
Kero..-El amo era muy especial,yo lo sabía.Incluso Yue dijo una vez que quizás amaba más la naturaleza que los propios seres de su raza,pero al madurar confirmó equivocarse.Era sólo que al amo le gustaba aislarse- Keoberos miró a los ojos a Sakura.-Es gracioso,cuando estaba con él solía observar mucho la naturaleza y preguntarle cosas de aquí y allá,el se reía y mencionaba todo a su debido tiempo.  
  
Saku..-Kero...  
  
Kero..-Creo que en el fondo Yue y yo a veces "finjíamos" por así decirlo,nuestro amor por las plantas para ver contento al amo,recuerdo con que frecuencia usaba la carta flor para maravillarnos.Sabes Sakura,Yue es como el amo,creció junto a él y poco a poco aprendió analizar,tantas cosas del amo que a veces lo veo y me recuerda a él.Por que Yue su hijo,es como la descendia que el amo nunca tuvo.  
  
El amo nos consagró su vida,todo lo que fuí,lo que soy y seré se lo debo a él.Tanto yo como Yue.  
  
Sakura lo abrazó con lágrimas en los ojos,Keroberos le dijo que si quería podía contarle un poco del amo cada día,que no se preocupara por él..  
  
Saku..-Necesito conocer a Eriol.  
  
Kero..-el día que logres entender a Yue,entederás al amo.-Keroberos sonrió en lo que Sakura lo miraba con varias gotas de sudor..-No es que sean iguales,pero hay muchas cosas en las que se parecen.(Sakura:si tu lo dices).  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
Había entrado en la misteriosa mansión,sintiendo escalofríos por todo el cuerpo,claro que no era la primera vez.Ya había estado allí antes.  
  
Abrió una de las múltiples puertas,frenando en seco al encontrarse con un bajito personaje que observaba desde el suelo. El divertido sujeto se movió de forma elegante sin dejar de observarlo con sus ojos celestes y casi tan misteriosos como los de Eriol.  
  
Spi..-El amo te espera...se encuentra en la biblioteca.-la felina de peluche bordeó a Shaoran con elegancia y se perdió en la penumbra como un espíritu.  
  
No sabía como ni por que,pero allí estaba.Sentando junto a la misteriosa reencarnación.Shaoran en un intento de no mostrarse confuso o simplemente ridículo,como lograba Eriol que se sintiera,tenía la cabeza gacha.Sus ojos castaños miraban timidamente hacia al suelo y sus mejillas completamente sonrojadas lo hacían verse de lo más tierno.  
  
Eriol ni se inmutaba,con una calma algo fría.Lo miraba como quien espera ver cumplidas todas sus predicciones.Nada parecía sobresaltarlo,llevaba un sueter negro tallado al cuerpo del mismo color quel resto de su ropa,resaltando su misterio y la piel albina.Sonrió malicioso,el conocía el motivo de su visita,Sakura.  
  
Eri...-Dependía de tí..  
  
Shao..-¡¡eh¡¡..estoo..yoo...-sus labios se silenciaron,escondió sus ojos bajo el cabello rubio.Eriol negó con una gota de sudor y suspiró resignado llevándose una mano al mentón.  
  
Eri..-Anonimo...-lo dijó muy bajo,pero lo sufienciente como para que Shaoran lo escuchara.-Huviera sido más prudente esperar que Touya se marchara..jejjej...pero andabas muy impaciente como para pensar..  
  
Shaoran se molestó por este comentario frunciendo el entrecejo,esta vez alzó el rostro para observarlo directamente.Curvó su musculosa espalda cubierta por una camisa roja vino y apretó los puños en los pantalones vaqueros.  
  
Eri..-no pretendo ser desagradable...pero tampoco pasaré toda la tarde intentando averiguar para lo que has venido.  
  
Shao..-¡¡Esta bien¡¡..disculpa..-Shaoran se quedó de pie,Eriol sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.Shaoran en un ademan de parecer valiente se sintió más ridiculo de lo que ya se encontraba a sí mismo,se dejó caer de nuevo al sillón y se llevó las manos a la cara apoyando los codos en las largas piernas.  
  
Eri..-Shaoran...  
  
Shao..-¡¡¿Crees que no lo sé?¡¡¡...debo decírselo..¡¡es la única forma¡¡...- sin querer una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.Eriol se dejó caer hacia delante,sus cabellos azul marinos ocultaron su blanco rostro.Por alguna razón se sentía molesto.  
  
Eri..-Aun estás a tiempo...  
  
Shao..-¡¡Losé ,Lo sé¡¡¡...Sakura me sigue amando...  
  
Eri..-Si..Sakura te sigue..-Eriol se silenció y sus pupilas se dilataron,su corazón había respondido de forma muy extraña a las palabras de Shaoran.Había una razón muy poderosa para ello.Eriol dejó de ocultarse en sus cabellos azul marinos fijando sus ojos grises de biseles azules en el chico de cabellos castaños. Como el flash de una cámara parecieron apretarse algunas clavijas en su cerebro,y por fin aquel cinismo desapareció.Hiraguizawa por fin había comprendido que él estaba enamorado,y no de cualquier persona,sino de su mejor amiga,aquel sentimiento hacia Sakura se había desarrollado demasiado como para seguir ignorándolo.  
  
Shaoran se le quedó viendo,la reencarnación permanecía demasiado silenciosa.Las mejillas de Shaoran se volvieron a sonrojar con un nuevo brillo en sus ojos,haciéndole comprender a Eriol que necesitaba de su apoyo.  
  
Shao..-¿Sucede algo?...  
  
Eri..-No seguiré ayudándote,esto..de aquí en adelante dependerá solo de tí.  
  
Shao..-¿Que?..-Shaoran estaba asombrado,pero no preguntó sólo se levantó silencioso.  
  
Eri..-Lamento que la visita haya sido en vano...adios..-lo dijo de forma tajante,como si su interior explotara.Claro que fué lo suficiente moderado como para disimular sus "celos".-¿Te acompaño hasta la salida?.  
  
Shao..-no ..-se quedó algo dudoso por tanta galantería,pero proveniendo de Eriol no resultó tan extraña.-Bueno,hasta otra.  
  
La verdad es que al retirarse,el aire de tragedia que se respiraba en toda la mansión no lo ayudaba mucho.Por otra parte el sentir la necesidad de andar más rápido y salir de allí cuanto antes,se cruzó con alguien que no lo logró levantarle demasiado el ánimo.Más bien lo rebajó.  
  
Ruby Moon llevaba un abrigo de cuero marron que tapaba el resto de su traje,tan solo asomaban una falda amarilla y unas botas grises.  
  
Shao..-Ruby ..¿Que te...-se calló,no parecía un tema del que la guardiana quisiera hablar.Los ojos carmesí de Ruby estaban bañados en lágrimas.Shaoran se sintió apenado por no poder ayudar a ser tan hermoso,sus mejillas se sonrojaron.  
  
Ruby sentía su mundo desmoronarse,practicamente no había parado por tener a Shaoran delante,sino mas bien por los recuerdos que llegaban una y otra vez a su mente.Touya y Yukito,los dos parecían enamorados de ella,pero tan sólo era un juego,un juego amoroso en el que ella era la víctima,la estúpida metiche,la "sin sentido".O al menos eso pensaba ella,Yukito la ignoró aquella forma de observar el cuarto,seguramente recuerdos de él y Touya,la pregunta era que clase de recuerdos.  
  
Ruby se tapó la cara con el abrigo algo avergonzada,apretó los ojos y sus labios sólo mencionaron un nombre.  
  
Ruby..-¡¡¡Yuuuueee¡¡¡...-El bolso cayó mientras corría hacia las escaleras,sus hermosos rubíes seguían ocultos bajo el llanto en el que se ahogaba su alma. Shaoran sólo recordó a una persona.  
  
Shao..-Mei-Li...  
  
¡¡¡Ring¡¡¡,¡¡¡ring¡¡  
  
Shaoran observó de reojo como cierta persona bajaba por las escaleras.  
  
Voz-¿Quien es?  
  
Voz2-Soy yo.  
  
Voz.-¡¡¿Que quieres?¡¡  
  
Voz2-tenemos que hablar..no puedo entenderte...¿Por que?  
  
Voz-¡¡Todavía tienes el descaro de preguntarlo¡¡...¡¡Pues bien,tu lo has querido¡¡...¡¡regresa con Touya.¡¡  
  
Voz2-.....¿que?...-(sonó debil).-no entiendo de lo que hablas...no quisiera creer que sigues empeñada en lo mismo.  
  
Ruby..-¡¡Yuki¡¡...por favor no insistas,y sino dime¿Por que llorastes?  
  
Yuki-....-sus labios se silenciaron.-recuerdos muy lejanos...pero te aseguro que no...  
  
Ruby..-¡¡No hace falta imaginarlo¡¡¡...no me lo invento...echas de menos verlo,su amistad se está perdiendo con el paso de lo años,y eso no es lo que quieres...¿miento?.  
  
Yuki..-Ruby te equivocas..ademas¿En que iba a cambiar mi amistad con Tou..  
  
Ruby..-No quieres perderlo...es normal,él entregó su magia por tí,despues de eso creí que ambos comprendieron lo importante que eran el uno para el otro.  
  
Yuki..-Te amo a tí...  
  
Ruby.-....  
  
Yuki.-Eres lo más importante que me ha sucedido en la vida,te necesito,porfavor si verdad me amas confía en mí....te estoy esperando.  
  
Ruby...-¿Que?..-sus pupilas carmesí se dilataron por completo al ver a alguien saludando desde el jardin con un movil en su mano,pero sus ojos no eran dorados,sino azules.Era un chico muy atractivo,sus ojos eran tremendamente seductores,y una melena blanquecina cortada a media oreja se le movía al viento,un gracioso flequillo que caía revelde por su rostro,un diminuta cantidad de pelo blanco sobresalía de su nuca atado a una coleta.Vestía un conjunto muy elegante de chaqueta y pantalones bei,debajo una camisa blanca desabrochada en los primeros botones.Su piel era muy blanca,pronto se le resaltaron las mejillas al ver a la joven que ocupaba su corazón.  
  
A Ruby se le saltaron los ojos ante tremendo galan,el cambio que había experimentado ya de por si,el guapo Yue,era demasiado.El auricular se quedó colgando y salió a toda mecha dando ligeros traspies en la alfombra.  
  
Shaoran algo impactado por lo sucedido,siguió a Ruby Moon y se quedó de espectador observando la interperie desde la ventana.El jardin de la mansión de Eriol era muy tranquilo,en donde los juegos de verdes primaverales jugaban con la imagen en general,como si de un cuadro viviente se tratara.Una bella chica de cabellos púrpuras corrió a refugiarse en los brazos de su amado.Shaoran apretó la vista intentando adivinar el lenguaje de sus labios,pues la conversación por el teléfono no le había aclarado muchas cosas.  
  
Ruby Moon y Yue,con una nuevo cambio de luck se sonrieron el uno al otro.La guardiana pareció preguntarle algo a lo que Yue solo sonrió y le besó dulcemente en los labios.Ruby Moon se desmayó,por suerte Yue conocía el método para despertarla. Shaoran se quedó pensativo,cuando se quizo dar cuenta Yue y Ruby Moon ya no estaban.  
  
Spi..-¿Aún sigues aquí?...-Shaoran observó a Spinel Sun,la pantera alada se dió media vuelta comentando a su amo que quizás Shaoran quería hablar otra vez con él.  
  
Li se resignó con una enorme gota de sudor,en lo que Eriol le invitaba a por un café y pastelitos.Pero no habían dado tres pasos cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Spinel Sun enrroscó la cola en el manillar y se le saltaron los ojos al ver la siguiente visita.  
  
Sus ojos oscuros fueron fijos a Eriol,llevaba un sueter negro a rayas rojas y debajo unos sencillos vaqueros.La reencarnación le devolvió la mirada a Touya.  
  
En medio quedaba Shaoran con una gota de sudor,algo serio bordeó a Touya por un extremo rechazando la invitación de Eriol.Spinel miraba a su amo,este se limitaba a sonreír ampliamente en lo que Touya se cruzaba de brazos.  
  
Eri..-Spinel..espero que todo esto no te esté incomodando.  
  
Spi..-Amo..-desvió la cabeza algo molesta.-Usted no tiene la culpa.  
  
Eri..-bien..bien...-Touya sabía que aquella sonrisa de Eriol no era de fiar,quizás estuviera planeando algo en su vida.  
  
Shaoran se puso blanco,como momificado.  
  
Shao..-To-Touya.  
  
Shaoran suspiró,logrando bajar el sonrojo de sus mejillas.Touya estaba muy asqueado con la situación,tenía muchos puntos que aclarar con Eriol y tanta gente y aquellos secretos que se contaban los jóvenes de 17 se lo estaba dificultando.  
  
Tou..-Demonios...  
  
Eri..-jejejejjee....  
  
Spinel Sun suspiró,otra de las bromitas de Eriol estaba en marcha,y a juzgar por su sonrisa,esta sería mucho más entretenida que las anteriores. ____________________________________________________  
  
Sakura estaba algo ajetreada con los deberes del instituto.Había estado tan entretenida pensando en tantas cosas,que si Shaoran no le dice nada¿Será amor?,que si Eriol derrepente la visita más a menudo y ya no está tanto tiempo con la inseparable Tomoyo.Derrepente Tomoyo está algo posesiva con Eriol,pero como siempre,Sakura deberá esperar a estar a solas con ella para hablarlo con calma,claro que eso sería más facil si ella misma no estuviera la mayor parte del tiempo con Eriol y aprovechando los tiempos libres en buscar a su admirador secreto.A eso añadiendo que Tomoyo tenga algúnn día para hablar con ella,por que ultimamente estaba más con Mei-Li planeando sobre la union de Sakura con Li.  
  
Kinomoto suspiró resignada con esperanza de que los enredos que empezaban a formarse sobre ella se disiparan pronto.Entre otras situaciones que aún desconocía.  
  
Se dió un ligero golpe en la cabeza,para no pensar y poner atención a lo que hacía,aunque tal vez resultaría mas facil si lo visitaba a él. Derrepente sonó el timbre.Sakura sonrió,algo en lo que entretenerse para no volverse loca con tantas ideas.  
  
Bajó a toda prisa por las escaleras,meneando una ligera falda amarilla a juego con una camisa,encontrándose con Kero por el camino,que llevaba un buen puñado de bombones.El guardian habló con la boca llena,Sakura sólo lo entendió cuando sus hermosos ojos verdes se fijaron en una dedicatoria.Por fuera de un paquete de chocolates.  
  
"Perdóname"  
  
Sakura no se lo pensó dos veces,su corazón latió con rapidez,la esencia mágica de Shaoran era la única que notaba en aquella dedicatoria.Quizás le pedía perdón por no haberse declarado,claro que eso huviera sido posible si....  
  
¡¡Dindong¡¡...  
  
Eriol se quedó frente a la puerta observando estupidamente su propia mano,estuviera o no en sus planes presentarse allí,en lo que su obsequio intentaba desviar las sospechas de Sakura de que él huviera escrito esa dedicatoria.  
  
Sakura abrió fijando en él sus ojos verdes,parecía feliz.Tanto que no sospechó nada tan solo lo tiró del brazo para dentro,empujándolo con tal fuerza que Eriol dió un ligero traspies en el escalón de la entrada.  
  
Saku..-¡¡A que no adivinas¡¡..-Sakura pensó en lo que acababa de decir y frunció el ceño.-claro que si lo adivinas.-refunfuñó respondiéndose a ella misma.  
  
Eri..-¡¿eh?¡...-Eriol desvió dulcemente sus ojos violetas grisáceos,miraba con rencor aquella caja de bombones que Sakura sostenía en su mano.Demasiado tarde y él lo sabía,se empeñó en visitarla aún desconociendo sus vedaderos propósitos.  
  
Propósitos por los que él le había entregado aquella caja de bombones.La visita de Shaoran a la mansión le había abierto los ojos,pero él se había cavado su propia tumba.Él se había metido de lleno en aquel asunto amoroso olvidando su propio corazón,con el objeto de ver feliz a Sakura. Todo se volvió en su contra,Eriol se había enamorado hace mucho tiempo de Sakura,pero tardó en reconocerlo.  
  
En esos instantes solo la observó con desconcierto,y aquellos ojos violetas de biseles grises brillaron como nunca,sus labios luchaban por no decir"fuí yo" en lo que su corazón quería saltar por encima del constante razonamiento.Su cuerpo entero luchaba por no temblar como gelatina y sus mejillas por no sonrojarse.  
  
Los ojos verdes de Sakura permanecían fijos en él.Eriol en su agonía abrió lentamente los labios y sólo articuló palabras que aislaban su alma cada día,alejándose de ella más y más.  
  
Eri..-Te dije que sólo era cuestión de tiempo...me alegro por tí y-y por Shaoran..-el último nombre no le salió con toda la seguridad que huviera deseado.Su garganta quería gritar,un cosquilleo indescriptible se mecía por ella.  
  
Un pequeña brisa entró por la puerta balanceando los cabellos de Eriol y Sakura.Pero ambos sabían que no valía la pena cerrarla,pues pronto apareció Shaoran.  
  
Shao..-¡buenas tardes¡..Sa-Sakura po-podrí...-Sakura más que responder corrió hacia él tirando la caja vacía de los bombones en el sillón y tapando con uno de sus finos dedos los labios de Shaoran. El joven de cabellos castaños no podía aguantar más,y unos celos lo invadieron al ver al tipo que se le había adelantado,aunque se tratase de su mejor amigo.Eriol por algún extraño motivo decidió dejar pendiente aquel asunto.  
  
Saku...-esta bien...-Sakura le sonrió dulcemente.Eriol parecía molesto ante la mirada de incredulidad de Shaoran.  
  
Eri...-No te preocupes yo ya me iba.  
  
Sakura se alejó de Shaoran dejando que Eriol pasara por el medio.Ella se llevó timidamente las manos al corazón,por alguna extraña razón latió de forma exajerada cuando Eriol pasaba justo al frente de ella.Sus miradas se encontraron,aquellos zafiros intercambiaron infinidad de palabras con las esmeraldas.Entre ellas una tristeza lejana que intentaba ocultarse.  
  
Sakura sintió un dolor en el pecho ante aquella enigmática mirada,Eriol tenía las mejillas sonrojadas como ella.Fué un momento fugaz,tan rápido que ni Shaoran se dió cuenta,solo ella y su mejor amigo.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Eriol tenía el alma ahogada en llanto,en poco segundos sentía la imperiosa necesidad de correr,olvidar,gritar,abofetearse.Pero no hizo,sus puños se agarraron a la tela del pantalón completamente en trance.Ya había salido por aquella puerta,ya podía volverse loco que nadie lo vería.Siguió caminando y se alejó con su sombra siguiendo sus pasos,como las de otras tantas personas que transitaban la calle. Una insignificante esperanza de hallar amor,una historia más que contar entre las que vivían día tras día infinidad de personas.Eriol descubría como podía sufrir las chicas que se le declaraban,aquello era una ironía,tan codiciado y poner su corazón en la mano de la persona menos indicada.La ignorante Sakura Kinomoto.  
  
Ya estaba hecho,incluso interviniendo en el último momento sus planes se habían cumplido con el éxito necesario.Y Sakura no se había dado cuenta.  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Shaoran estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama,era la segunda vez que estaba en el cuarto de Sakura.Estaba silencioso observando los pequeños cambios del decorado,sonrió al ver un peluche de color violeta,para su suerte Sakura lo había conservado y no votado a la basura como los obsequios de otros admiradores.  
  
Todo estaba en calma,Sakura había bajado un momento invitándo a Shaoran a merendar.Derrepente el silencio se vió interrumpido por el ruede de una gabeta.Primero una par de orejitas al lado de una cola pomposa,seguido de un cabezon amarillo en un cuerpo diminuto con dos alitas a los lados.  
  
Kero..-mmm...la presencia...  
  
Shao..-¡¿eh?¡...-A Shaoran simplemente se le resaltó una vena en la sien pero se silencio.Era un día muy importante para él,no lo estropería por pequeñeces.  
  
Kero..-buenas tardes...te diría que me alegra verte Mo...digo ..  
  
Shao..-No te esfuerces..te lo pidió Sakura...¿verdad?.  
  
Kero más que responder se cruzó de patitas.Con una gota de sudor se fué hasta la puerta y salió,lo que Li no sabía es que Touya le había comentado al guardian solar que el mocoso mantendría alejado al pelotón de admiradores de Sakura.  
  
(Kero:si este se llega enterar de que Touya está de su parte...¬¬_)  
  
Saku..-¡ah¡,,me alegra que bajes,,quiero estar a solas con Shaoran..si viene Touya avisa...  
  
Kero...-¬¬ ¿?...(Kero:sinceramente no creo que intervenga..)  
  
Sakura subió la escaleras y entró al cuarto dejando la bandejita entre medio.  
  
El apuesto Li le sonrió como nunca,sus mejillas estaban algo sonrojadas pero controlaba a la perfección su nerviosismo.Sakura lo observó con aquellos ojos verdes de forma fugaz y cojió uno de las mantecas.  
  
Saku..-respecto a lo que querías...  
  
Shao..-Si...he sido algo ..¡¡No¡¡..¡¡soy un completo estúpido¡¡...  
  
Sakura sólo le sonrió con los ojos verdes completamente abiertos.Li negó con la cabeza sonriendo timidamente y sin previo aviso deslizó una de sus manos por las mejillas de Sakura,ella sintió un escalofrío ante aquellos ojos castaños tan dulces,los rubios cabellos los ocultaban de forma irresistible,Li podía ser de lo más seductor cuando se lo proponía.Su voz masculina volvió a hablar llena de valor y amor.  
  
Shao..-Sakura...Yo te quiero y a pesar de los años no pude olvidar lo que sentía.Hemos vivido demasiadas cosas juntos.  
  
Saku..-Shaoran..es lo más bonito...  
  
Shao..-espera..aún no sé si me correspondas,pero al menos me alegra que me perdonaras por no haberte escrito yy...-Sus mejillas volvieron a delatar el nerviosismo que volvía a crecerle. Sakura habló como en una clase de Yoga.  
  
Saku..-Aspira...expira..-Shaoran estaba con varias gotas de sudor,sin más la tomó por el mentón y se acercó a su rostro.Sakura levantó ambas manos hacia delante,estas se quedaron frenadas en el aire y Shaoran se paró derrepente. Sus respiraciones estaban agitadas,Shaoran endulzó la mirada al ver como le sonreía.  
  
Shao..-¿Quieres salir conmigo?.  
  
Saku..-mjmjm^^U...de acuerdo.  
  
Shaoran la soltó del mentón y tomó el bocata para disimular la alegría interna que lo recorríaSu sonrisa angelical volvió sonrojar a Shaoran.  
  
Saku..-¿Cuando?.-mirada castaña sobre verde.  
  
Shao..-¡jejeje¡..mañana por la tarde,¿Te gustaría ir por el cine?.ooo..bueno..-se puso bastante serio con un nuevo brillo en los ojos.Sakura se sonrojó al tener aquel bombóm mirando con timidez sus labios.(Shaoran:contrólate...¿no ves que ella necesita tiempo?...mejor espera a que te lo pida.)  
  
Saku..-el cine estará bien...-su sonrisa era demasiado hermosa,Shaoran enmudecido insistió en silenciarse.  
  
(Sakura:¿NO se supone que debería estar saltando de alegría?...pero hay algo que me preocupa,¿una cita mañana por la tarde?...tengo la impresión de que se me olvida algo.)  
  
Shao...-...  
  
Saku..-esta bien..por cierto gracias por lo bombones...  
  
Shao..-Te equivocas yo no...  
  
Saku...-sentí tu presencía en la dedicatoria.  
  
Shao..-envié...(Shaoran:¡¡Eriol¡¡..seguramente..)  
  
Sakura sin más desvió la mirada algo insegura,Shaoran no le dió mucha importancia y la besó en la mejilla.  
  
Shao..-Adios...-cojió la bandeja y dijo que la dejaría abajo.Sin más cerró la puerta,seguramente llevaba algo de prisa.  
  
Sakura se quedó allí,completamente paralizada sus ojos verdes vibraban de forma extraña ni siquiera se molestó en saludarlo.Dejó que aquella brisa que penetró por la ventana jugara con sus cabellos dorados y le tapara timidamente la vista de vez en cuando.Su atletica figura permanecía erguida de rodillas sobre el mullido conchón.Mientras la brisa meneaba su camisa y parte de la falda.  
  
-Shaoran...por fin te distes cuenta me alegro por tí..te quedastes contento aunque yo no dije nada,ni siquiera te dije lo que sentía.  
  
Una de las palmas de sus manos fué directa a la mejilla,donde minutos antes habían sido posados los labios de Li,sus labios se entreabrieron y se acordó de cierto entrenamiento de magía.  
  
-Eriol....-selló los labios y giró rapidamente al sentir la ventana abierta,y una de las puertas que comenzaba abrirse.La noche caia con lentitud y amenaza con fuertes vientos.  
  
Sus hermosas esmeraldas se entrecerraron,algunas estrellas parecían brillar en su interior,Sakura se retiró el pelo de la cara completamente pensativa.Fuertes ráfagas de viento comenzaron a pegar en la ventana.  
  
Sakura no podía ignorarlo así como así.Estaba bien claro que Eriol no era feliz. Shaoran le había pedido una cita y ella simplemente aceptó.Lo que no sabía es que Shaoran encontró el valor en los celos que sentía de la amistad tan especial que había nacido entre Eriol y Sakura.  
  
La hermosa Sakura se encontraba acostada en la cama,pronto se ducharía.Sus labios carnosos y rojizos por los que tantos chicos habían suspirados mencionaron un nombre."Shaoran Li"...pero a continuación de este. Sus ojos tan verdes como aquel lago parpadearon tras las largas pentañas,movió los brazos que sintió deslizarse sobre las sábanas.Apoyó dulcemente las mejillas sobre uno de los codos.  
  
Saku..-Eriol...¿Por que te aparecistes en ese momento?...no te entiendo,¿Acaso la caja de bombones?-sus parpados cayeron lentamente como en un sueño.Sakura se esforzó en volverlos a abrir,giró el rostro encontrándose con Keroberos durmiendo a pata suelta en la alfombra y con una enorme burbuja en la nariz.  
  
Kero..-¡¿Mas dulces querida Spinel?¡.-curiosamente Kero había entrado hace poco sin que ella se diera cuenta.  
  
Sakura en otro momento se huviera reído a carcajadas,pero no ese.La maldita dedicatoria con el admirador secreto volvía a ocupar su mente.  
  
De alguna forma recordó aquella cita,quizás no se huviera preocupado tanto de no ser por que un ligero suspiro se escapó de sus labios,la cita con Shaoran era al día siguiente,justo cuando tenía el entrenamiento con Eriol.  
  
Algunas cosas encajaron en su mente.Retrasaría su cita con Shaoran,sonrió ingenua.Quería averiguar lo que le sucedía a Eriol,sin más se había esfumado su preocupación por el admirador secreto,sonrió aún,todo a su alrededor comenzaba arreglarse,pero no sería por entero feliz hasta averiguar lo que la misteriosa reencarnación le había ocultado durante todos estos años y ahora la dulce Sakura había encontrado la madurez suficiente para darse cuenta.¿Existía la pequeña posibilidad de que Eriol la amara?.  
  
Saku..-¿Me volví loca?...será mejor callarme,ahora salgo con Shaoran.Eriol me ayudó a reunirme de nuevo con él quizás me equivoque ¡¡ah¡¡  
  
Kero..-¡¡Mas duldes Caramba¡¡...  
  
Saku...-....  
  
"¿Como acercarte hacia a mí sin el miedo a perder tu amistad?,  
  
¿Como decirte que te quiero de esa forma tan especial?  
  
de esa forma tan especial...  
  
Necesito abrir mi corazón,sin dañar nuestra amistad  
  
Ábreme al tuyo amor de esa forma tan especial  
  
de esa forma tan especial....  
  
Quisiera que decir te quiero,no significara alejarte de mi  
  
Quisiera que pudieras comprenderme de esa forma tan especial...  
  
de esa forma tan especial...  
  
Cuando escuches mis palabras,desearía que no huyeras  
  
Cuando sientas algun miedo,ojalá fuese de esa forma tan especial  
  
de esa forma tan especial,  
  
como yo te quiero,como huyo de tí sin decirte lo que siento..."  
  
Sakura abrió por entero sus ojos verdes,como dos lagos de agua cristalina.Una misteriosa voz había salido del libro de las cartas Sakura.El guardian seguía durmiendo a pierna suelta.Ella cojió el libro en sus manos y lo abrió.  
  
Saku..-¿Que significa?..-todas las cartas salieron del libro y la comenzaron a rodear,aún recordaban a su antiguo amo.Sakura sintió un calor interior,cerró los ojos y derrepente los volvió a abrir.Sus cartas volvieron al libro y la maestra lo guardó. Sakura no lo sabía pero Yue en persona sonreía desde la ventana.  
  
Saku..-Tú me escribistes...  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
Eri..-¡¡¿Será posible?¡¡..-la reencarnación sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse a más no poder,la pluma que sostenía en la mano se vió obligado a cojerla de nuevo.Para su sorpresa y mala fortuna las cartas Sakura habían husmeado en su escritura,mas de la cuenta.  
  
Eriol bastante furioso guardó la agenda con la mini pluma y se levantó del banco.Era un hermoso parque,y más aún con hermosos brillos plateados que la luna creaba.La noche había llegado y con ella el silencio.  
  
(Eriol:mis antiguas cartas...debí haberlo recordado...no es buena idea escribir al aire libre y sobre todo en el transpaso del sol a la luna.)  
  
Su silueta negra se alejó con una sonrisa hipócrita,de todas formas Sakura y Shaoran ya tenían una cita.Su corazón sufría en una penumbra del que sólo el mismo podría salvarse,la vida lo había endurecido con el paso del tiempo hasta que decidió regresar a Tomoeda y ella,ella fué su gran error,se habían echos buenos amigos y eso no era "conveniente" lo mejor sería alejarse de nuevo¿Y si volvía a Inglaterra?...¿Y si...  
  
Tou..-¿Tu por aquí?...-Touya lo miró de arriba abajo con sus ojos negros,Eriol no parecía muy animado precisamente.  
  
Eri..-Buenas noches Touya...Sólo paseaba,no tengo prisa...-sus ojos violetas se apretaron mientras un extraño misterio comenzaba a rodearlo.Touya no se sorprendió en absoluto y con toda la calma del mundo le sostuvo la mirada.  
  
Tou..-Lo siento..pero es necesario que hablemos.  
  
Eri..-Has un repaso al aumento de tus poderes...-Eriol comenzó a andar hacia al frente y metió las manos en los bolsillos.Touya parecía sorprendido,derrepente sintió que algo había cambiado entre Shaoran y Sakura. Tras los cabellos azul marino se curvaron los labios lentamente.  
  
Eri..-Es lo que querías..¿cierto?..-Touya volteó de inmediato con el cuerpo tenso. La reencarnación le sonrió y le dió las buenas noches.  
  
Tou...-cierto..pero aún así no es todo lo que quiero...-observó como se alejaba,su elegante silueta se perdería pronto entre las penumbras.Sus hermosos ojos oscuros se entrecerraron tras el revelde flequillo.Algo no andaba bien y él lo sabía,de alguna forma sintió que Eriol ocultaba un sentimiento mutuo.  
  
Tou..-¡¡Hiraguizawa¡¡...-Touya corrió hacia él ordenándolo parar.Eriol estaba asustado mientras se mordía el labio inferior.  
  
Kinomoto bastante sorprendido apartó la mano de su hombro,en lo que el joven se ocultaba tras los cabellos.Touya se quedó un momento silencioso luego sonrió con ternura.A fin de cuentas,la reecarnación aún rondaba por los 17 años,aun podía equivocarse y aprender mucho sobre la vida.  
  
Tou..-¿Estás seguro de lo que hicistes?...-Touya se cruzó de brazos mientras Eriol se secaba timidamente una molesta lágrima.Para su desgracia el hermano de Sakura lo había descubierto.  
  
Eri..-Márchate...  
  
Tou..-Demonios...no pensé que estuvieras tan mal...-Touya se intentó acercar a él lentamente.Los ojos del ingles estaban húmedos,Eriol se sentía fatal por aquella situación tan comprometida  
  
Eri..-por favor...-sonó muy debil pero lo suficiente como para que Touya lo oyera.  
  
Tou..-esta bien...pero no te averguences,prometo no contárselo a nadie...- Touya parecía preocupado.-llorar no es tan malo.  
  
Eri..-¡Oh¡...lo tendré en cuenta..-a pesar de todas sus penas,encontró algo por lo que sonreír.Kinomoto se rascó la cabeza y desvió la mirada algo confuso. (Touya : Vaya vaya,la reencarnación enamorado del monstruito, sino recuerdo mal ha estado ayudando mucho desde que lo conozco..me equivoqué con él..No,no es mala persona..).  
  
Touya permanecía serio,sus poderes seguían aumentando día tras día.Eriol observaba un pequeño jardín que se encontraba al lado,presintió que algo podría suceder si seguía más tiempo allí.Sus ojos violetas de biseles grises observaron a Touya de forma fugaz y decidió alejarse.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Continuará..........^^  
  
Noelia:O.o¡...antes que nada gracias por tu reviews,me gustó mucho que siguiera mi fic..jejej8onsrisa sospechosa),,no me propongas mucho,,_* mi mente es una maquinadora,quien sabe con lo que soñaré esta noche.. = 3 jejej...bueno,si te soy sincera,no soy experta en este genero..(no es que me falte información..^^U)...nunca he escrito algun lemon o hentay pero tu proposición,uff,tengo las mejillas al rojo vivo...de momento me esforzaré por acabar este fic,no tengo pensado introducir alguna escena lemon o hentay,no descartó la posibilidad de hacerlo en otro fic...^^..(Kissmy pone cara d gatita)bueno,gracias por leerme,de todas formas ya tenía pensado escribir algo sobre esto..de momento seré una niña buena...jjejjej...^.~ ,sólo de momento...¬ ¬.  
  
Akira:me guató tu review..es verdad..bueno,intentaré mejorar a la pobre Mei- Ling,pero como sabes desde que se quedó sin Shaoran sa volvió medio tarumba y el anime se alió con Tomoyo para ayudar a Sakura..¬¬Esta Mei-Ling me trae dolores de cabeza,tiene un apersonalidad de lo más dificil...^^bueno,sin problemas,haber como arreglo este embrollo que ni yo misma sé como empezó..^^U... Por cierto que tengas dulces sueños..^^jiji(O.o haber si Eriol sedió un paseo por el facfiction y aventó algún hechizo raro al fic..^^U espero que no,¬¬bueno,tampoco suele consultar con nadie lo que hace o.o(...)...VENGA ESPERO leerte pronto.^^hasta luego.  
  
Undine:^^ gracia por tu review¡...claro,el fic es algo misterioso,siempre dejo algo en duda listo para aclararse en el siguiente capítulo...me encanta el suspense..^^  
  
Mai-Sakurita..-^o^¡¡¡gracias por tu review¡¡..¡¡tranquila y respira profundo¡¡...^^las dudas se van aclarando una detras de otra,prontito Sakurita descubrirá muchas cosas,T_T ay,,mi lindo Shaoran...jno quiero que sifra much0o pero..XD..es que no puedo evitarlo¡¡...bueno,Mei-Ling ,le tengo preparada alguna que otra sorpresaXD..y que ni hablar de Touya...o:o  
  
¡¡ciao¡¡..me gustó mucho tu review,espero que leerte rponto mamita..^o^...  
  
Arcangel:^^¡¡me gustó mucho tu review¡¡..._-_¡¡¡el comics¡¡...¡¡que despistes¡¡¡...^^ayayaya...estoy algo atareada esta semana,venga..bsos,pronto te envío el e-mail...^^ por cierto,me gustó ayudarte,tu fic está mu chulo...^o^¡¡¡CHAAYY¡¡...espera al siguiente capítulo¡¡¡..el final te pondrá los pelos de punta..(sonrisa sospechosa)..^^ ¡¡pasteles¡¡..o_O¡¡¡...ayayayyaa¡¡¡..T_T,,,El pastel no está en la nevera.XC... ¡¡Ese peluche de felpa¡¡...= P...era broma,a Kero lo tengo atado desde hace varios días,el problema es Touya,ahora que está algo depre le ha dado por comer a montones...XDtengo que ponerlo a regimen.^o^venga,espero leerto pronto papichulo..^^...¡¡besos¡¡.  
  
Kendra Duvoa: Si sip..^^ no andas muy lejos de resolver el fic,respecto a Yukito,espero que este capítulo te haya aclcarado algunas cosas..XD..resultó que Yue era más testarudo que RuBy Moon,en realidad el fué el que se empeñó en que Touya sentía algo por el...-_-¡ lo sé,tengo cada idea,bueno...^o^L_L¡¡¡jajajajjaja¡¡¡ ^^ bueno,el dichoso fantasmita le daraá a Erio algun que otro apuro..jejejejejXD... Ay mi precioso Eriol...^^se va poner de un tierno,,,y mi tambien Shaoran(¬¬¡¡que no se te olvide¡¡^^U),bueno,Sakura ¡¡es de lo más despistada que hje visto en mi vida¡¡..XD..habrá que darle pistas...jejej*_*...ya voy arreglando el capítulo 14,como es unos de mis primeros fic,hay que mejorarle muchas cosas desde que lo retomé,,,^^Besos...pronto el capítulo 13..^^. 


	13. Un dIfRaZ De AmOr

bueno,como siempre pidiendo disculpas T_T por las malditas faltas de  
ortografía,haber si me logro el corregidor de word...  
  
respondiendo reviews...  
  
Mei-Lign..:no te preocupes siemrpe encuentro un rinconcito..^o^...¡¡me gustó mucho tu review¡¡...XDvenga muchas gracias,y respecto al otro fic,,,¡¡se me ha despistado publicarlo,pero ya tiene final y todo...jejej(Kissmy se rasca la cabeza) Por cierto,bueno,ese poema que andaba escribiendo Eriol ayudó a Sakura a descubrir que era él.pero te adelanto una conversación algo curiosa entre Eriol y Sakura...JEJEJ,,NO en este capítulo sino en el siguiente,..sip`,una peleita.. venga espero leerte pronto y gracias.^^  
  
Akira:bUENO,me gustó tu review...en mi caso tengo un hermano pequeño,otra versión de kero...jiji^_^..uff,me encanta el chocolate,pero es malo para lo espinos..bueno igual..XD...¿Te gustó el cambio de Yue?..^o^¡¡que bien¡¡..pensé que algunos lo preferían con el pelo largo,yo lo quiero de todos modos,,jiji bueno,Mei-Ling y Tomoyo,,pos ya veré como le hago...¬¬no sen no sen,,,jijij^^ venga..venga vengaespero que te guste el siguiente capítulo...mi Eriol ya no sufrirap tantillo,por que va estar entrenido averiguando lo que le sucede a Sakura.jijij..XDes curioso,por otro lado Sakura se volverá detective e investigará a Eriol¡¡manos a la obra parejita...una relación extraña pero que me encanta escribir...jejej..¡¡ciao¡¡,besos y de nuevo gracias por el review...  
  
Kendra Duvoa:¡¡uuuyyynnn¡¡¡...enga,Touya encontrará razones suficientes para ponerle un bozal al Yue...¬¬ XD..espera y veras..jejej..en este capítulo lo fulmina,lo despeina,vamos,qeu lo huviera ahorcado con sus propias manos,por suerte Touya no es tan bruto..jeje...*_*.Pues Eriol estará entretenido,y que hablar de Tomoyo,mei y Shao...¡¡preparate las palomitas¡¡..ya verás que final le dejé al fic,,el siguiente capítulo va a ser movidito¡¡¡  
  
Arcangel: bueno gracias por tu revoew¡¡¡me gustó mucho¡¡..como todos los que me envias ¡¡Corazaon¡¡...XDDDDDD.... y respecto a tu fic¡¡¡¿que eso de que no estás inspirao?¡¡¡...(Kissmy mete un brinco desde Espapña y llega hasta norteamerica...pronto busca el lugar donde vive arcangel,su furia se siente crecer..^^)^^Ubueno alvídalo,aunque más te vale que te encuentre confesado...:3 ......¡AayAYAY arcangel¡¡,,ya te advertí que les pagabas MUY poco a los actores,y Touya es muy exigente,,,u_u no tienes remedio...^^venga ánimo en tu fic¡¡,,espero que lo publiques pronto..^^  
  
Caprichoso Corazón  
  
Capítulo XIII( Un disfraz de amor )  
  
La Señora Li,madre de Shaoran sonrió como nunca.Su hijo y Sakura por fin habían comenzado algo serio.Mei-Li la imformaba a traves del teléfono la conversación estaba punto de finalizar.La señora Li dejó se sonreír adquiriendo su fría seriedad.  
  
Sra...-Entonces ya puedes volver...no es necesaria tu intervención,pequeña debo reconocer que fuistes de lo más generosa regresando a Tomoeda solo para arreglar la vida amorosa de mi hijo.  
  
Mei-Ling no respondió inmediatamente,una tristeza invadió su ser.Su voz se quebró y sus bellos ojos rojizos se humedecieron.  
  
Mei..-Ya-ya no soy necesaria eso es-es ciertooo..  
  
Sra..-Cariño..¡¡Oh¡¡,,lo siento no...-pequeño silencio.-regresa cuando quieras,yo hablaré con tus padres..-La joven de 17 sonrió en silencio.  
  
Mei..-Le aseguro que volvere en cuanto me sea posible Señora Li.  
  
Sra..-Todo esta situación se me hace extraña..intuyo que tu destino se encuentra cerca,muy cerca de...  
  
Voz.-"¡¡Mei-Ling llegamos tarde¡¡"...-Shaoran bajaba a prisa por las escaleras.  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
El profesor no había llegado aún,en el aula había un barullo entre los pequeños grupos que se formaban alrededor de una mesa y otra.En especial donde se encontraba Chikaru.Yamasaki la observó con ganas de tirarle de la oreja como ella solía hacer,a veces se volvía de lo más chismosa.Tomoyo se encontraba sentada justo al lado y escuchó la conversación por casualidad.  
  
Chika..-Que suerte tienen algunas...-se subió timidamente las gafas,que aveces se le resbalaban por su pequeña nariz.Se daba cierto aire a Naoko desde que le graduaron la vista.Rika se llevó las manos a la cara algo avergonzada,mientras otras chicas del grupo le insitían a Chikaru para que hablará mas claro.(A lo lejos radio Tomoyo a la escucha).  
  
Chika..-¡¡Hay va¡¡...hay rumores de que Sakura Kinomoto se ha quedado a estudiar en casa de Eriol Hiraguizawa...-Chikaru sonrió con un nuevo brillo en sus gafas.  
  
Chi1..-Que raro...hay muchas chicas que le han pedido salir y él nunca ha aceptado en los 3 años que lleva con nosotras.  
  
Chi2..-¿Raro?..¡que tontería¡..hace tiempo que Sakura iba a estudiar a su casa,incluso he visto a Tomoyo.  
  
Las demás del grupo se le quedaron viendo,Yamasaki se rascó la oreja y desvió la mirada algo molesto.A Chikaru le brillaron las gafas de malicia.  
  
Chika..-Eso no es todo...comentan que se han hecho muy amigos..-Todas se le quedaron viendo.-tan amigos que Sakura se ha quedado a dormir en su casa.  
  
Todos.-.....  
  
Chi2..-No me lo creo...¿si?  
  
Chika..-fuentes me han confirmado que la vieron entrar varios días a las 4 y salir casi a las diez de la mansion...mmm..demasiado tiempo¿no les parece?. El grupo se quedó silencioso por un buen rato,Rika se tapó la cara roja como un tomate en lo que su amiga Chikaru alzaba la mano para atraer a Mei- Ling y su primo. Shaoran acababa de entrar a la clase.  
  
Unos ojos de violeta grisaceo,siempre ocultos y atrayentes se cerraron hasta casi no verse el iris,en una sonrisa que bien podría parecer de todo,menos hipócrita.Sus manos blancas se juntaron y aprovechó el barullo para recitar unas palabras muy bajo.  
  
Sakura notó el pequeño aumento de su aura mágica,pero no dijo nada,con el paso del tiempo,Yue le había enseñado que si se quiere descubrir algo,a veces es de sabios esperar,pero sólo a veces.  
  
Chikaru por algún extraño motivo se quedó viendo a Shaoran mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban de la verguenza,les quería decir y pero se le acababa de olvidar,lo mismo sucedió con los otros compañeros del grupo.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
La bella pelirroja de melena rente y ojos violetas como los de su hermosa hija.Sonomi,madre de Tomoyo,tomaba un ligero temtempié por las afueras de un restaurante.El lugar en general era rodeado por un bello jardín,ubicado en el mejor sitio de Tomoeda.  
  
Dirigir la empresa la tenía de los nervios,sobre todo por verse obligada a alejarse de su hija la mayor parte del tiempo.Sin sentido giró el rostro y levantó una ceja algo divertida,era una escena con la que no esperaba encontrarse.  
  
Frente a ella,el hijo mayor de su mejor amiga Nadesico,estaba muy bien arreglado,un elegante conjunto y una corbata colgando de su cuello.Touya se cruzaba de brazos,de rrepente sintió algo y observó hacia aquella parte,Sonomi lo saludó cortesmente,pero Touya mas que responder giró el rostro de nuevo y entrecerró sus bellos ojos oscuros.  
  
Una hermosa muchacha,famosa por su ligues insistía que le hiciera caso.Era justamente la misma que había hablado con el en el descampado,donde terminó definitivamente con el lío amoroso que se traía Nakuru con él y Yukito.  
  
Sus cabellos eran azul cielo y sus ojos dorados,tan hermosos como los de Yukito.Kabulla,era algo pequeña y aparentaba menos años de los que en realidad tenía.Vestía un bonito conjunto blanco,la blusa era algo trasparente por lo brazos y brillaba sutilmente.  
  
Tou..-Ahora tu amiga comprenderá por que me mirabas de esa forma.  
  
Kabu..-¿eh?..Te-te distes..¿tanto se me notaba?..¡¡bueno es igual¡¡-Kabulla se sonrojó y observó timidamente el suelo,acordándose de Minaico,su amiga pelirroja.-¿Por que no asististes a mi boda,mi padre está..  
  
Tou..-¡¡Kabulla por favor¡¡...tu y yo lo sabemos...-La chica intentó hablar pero Touya ensimismado la tomó con cuidado por el brazo y le hizo una seña para alejarse.Pronto Sonomi los perdió de vista.  
  
______________________________________________  
  
Por fin estaban solos.Touya de vez en cuando miraba de un lado a otro,la situación era de lo más comprometida,si huviera sido otra persona le huviera dado plantón a la chica en su lugar.Kinomoto aún lo recordaba con claridad,Kabulla le había dicho que lo amaba desde hace tiempo,como es normal en él y siempre hace lo mismo con toda las chicas,le dijo que no podía ser.Quizás tenía suficiente con la compañía de su amigo Yukito como para necesitar de una novia.  
  
Pasó el tiempo y su padre quizó casar a Kabulla con un rico empresario.Ella al principio aceptó pensando que así podría darle celos a Touya.Él desconocía lo demas de la historia,solo sabía que Kabulla acabó casándose por conveniencia,por una parte alegraría a su padre y por otra quizás acabara por querer a su esposo.  
  
Tou..-Intenta aclararme algo..¿Que demonios se supone que buscas de mí?...Sabes bien lo que hay...  
  
Kabu..-Yo..esto...-Kabulla lo observó directa a los ojos,con la inocente esperanza de hallar amor,y engañarse día tras día.Sus ojos se humedecieron,las lagrimas surcaron el bello rostro de la muchacha una detrás de otra.El viento parecía acompañarla en su melancolía moviendo suavemente sus cabellos celestes.  
  
Tou..-estás..ca-sa-da...  
  
Kabu..-¡¡Lo estás haciendo muy dificil¡¡...¡¿Sabes?¡..  
  
Tou..-insisto..  
  
Kabu..-¡¡No importa¡¡..ya nada importa en realidad..-Kabulla se secó las lágrimas con un gesto de los más infantil.Touya solo miraba seriamente,de una manera que lograba hacerla perder el control sobre su persona.Ella comprendía poco a poco que sería inutil afianzarse de su belleza para atraerlo.  
  
Tou..-Kabulla,admiro lo que sientes..pero te doy la razon,en realidad nada de tí me importa,y lo sabes.  
  
Kabu..-¡¡¿Por que eres tan cínico?¡¡..¡¡¡¿Por que huyes de mí?¡¡¡  
  
Kinomoto se silenció con los ojos en blanco,lo más lógico sería que la muchacha estallara al borde de la locura.  
  
Tou..-ejemp..yo no huyo sólo..  
  
Kabu..-lo he pensado mucho ¿sabes?..es como si te cerrarás,como si..- Kabulla observó a ambos lados con los ojos llorosos.-No sé,taal vezz..¿Te hicieron daño?..O acaso..¿Amas otra persona?  
  
Touya la observó de frente sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente.Algo lo inquietó,recuerdos muy lejanos,aquella feria,Kaho le dijo que se marcharía y cuando se volvieran a haber él habría encontrado a su persona especial y se habría olvidado de ella.El tiempo pasó,y nada llegaba,o tal vez él no quería que llegara.  
  
Tou..-Hace tiempo que no quiero de esa forma...y tal vez me hicieron daño.  
  
Kabu..-lo siento..y..-La muchacha volvió a sonrojarse mientras sus ojos dorados volvían a llenarse de lágrimas.-¡¡Yo no tengo la culpa de amarte¡¡..¡¡no pretendas que te pida perdón¡¡...Yoo..  
  
Touya desvió el rostro friamente,sus ojos oscuros de movieron reveldes con algo de resignación.Definitivamente,Kabulla no andaba bien de la cabeza.¿Pedir perdón?.  
  
Tou..-....  
  
Kabu..-¿No vas a decir nada?...te aseguro que me divorciaré lo antes posible..jup¡..-Para asombro de Touya,la pequeña joven de cabellos azul cielo había reído con algo de reveldía en sus ojos,seguramente alguna travesura familiar.Los dos acabaron riéndose,desde luego la situación así lo había requerido.  
  
Tou..-Eres una caprichosa...  
  
Kabu..-No me daré por vencida tan facilmente,Touya Kinomoto.  
  
Touya hizo un berrinche,que logró hacerla reír.  
  
___________________________________________  
  
Shaoran recordó aquella mañana,y la extraña forma en la que Sakura había retrasado la cita.Sus pensamientos estaban muy aislados como darse cuenta de su alrededor.Algo podía suceder,faltaba muy poco,sus poderes se lo indicaban hace tiempo,pero él lo negaba,bastante problemas tenía aún en su vida amorosa.  
  
El sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo,mientras miles de estudiantes disfrutaban al aire libre del pequeño descanso que les ofrecía el recreo,los grupos se tornaban alrededor de los árboles.  
  
Mei-Ling comentaba pequeños susurros a Tomoyo,ella le colocó la mano en el hombro y pareció mencionarle algo como que debería ser mas fuerte,Mei-Ling asintió. Sakura muy a su pesar las observaba con sus bellas esmeraldas entristecidas,pero quizás fuera mejor seguir siendo la inocente Sakura,y finjir no saber por lo que pasaba Mei-Ling,lógico que no le contara nada,mientras por otro lado intentaba hacer feliz a Shaoran uniéndolo con Sakura.  
  
Sakura torpemente tomó un bocadillo en sus manos,fingiendo no saber.Eriol permanecía silencioso,recordando el extraño comentario que hizo Chikaru,aquella mentira la volvería a recodar y tarde o temprano Shaoran se enteraría.  
  
Eri..-Querida Sakura..podríamos hablar a solas..-Sus labios se silenciaron mientras unos ojos verdes se sonrojaron al encontrarse con unos ojos violeta grisáceo.La reencarnación se levantó enseguida ofreciéndo su mano a Sakura.  
  
Sintió estallar de rabia.Shaoran salió del trance en cuestion de segundos,sus mejillas adquirieron un tierno tono rojizo y una vena se le resaltó en la sien,sus cabellos esta vez aumentaron la reveldía de su mirada castaña.Siempre era igual,sentía exactamente lo mismo cada vez que Eriol y Sakura se sonreían de aquel modo. Y no era para menos,llevaban tres años siendo amigos.  
  
Sakura se levantó balanceando su elegante melena dorada oscura junto con su atlético cuerpo,la belleza de su amada solo sirvió para aumentar los celos a Shaoran,desde hacía contados días notó algo diferente en la relación que se ejercía entre el misterioso chico albino y la joven de piel amelocotonada.No podía evitarlo,Ya fué demasiado cuando se alejaron a una distancia prudente,estaba claro que nadíe debía escuchar aquella conversación.  
  
Mei-Ling quedó petrificada con una enorme gota de sudor.Las miradas de Shaoran y Tomoyo echarían llamas.  
  
Mei..-¡Oigan¡..que estoy sufriendo..un poco de atención hombre..-Shaoran con un movimiento brusco le ofreció un pañuelo con el brazo estirado.  
  
Mei..-...(...)...  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
Eri..-aquí estaremos mejor...lo presiento...-estiró su mano y sonrió dulcemente,sólo para Sakura.Ella levantó una ceja y se llevó las manos a la cintura,las mejillas de Eriol,que la observaba desde del árbol invitándola subir,eran de lo más sospechoso.  
  
Saku..-No me vengas con esas tonterías..yo presiento que estaremos mejor en el cesped.-colocó bien su faldita tableada y allí se quedó,sonrió ensimismada viendo al apuesto ingles bajar,aquellos sensuales movimientos en el perfecto cuerpo de Hiraguizawa,huvieran hecho perder el sentido a mas de una.  
  
Eriol con un agil salto pisó con cuidado la hierba al aterrizar,pronto quedó sentado en la confortable sombra del árbol.  
  
Saku..-¿Confías mucho en la naturaleza?..cierto...  
  
Eri..-ignoras la cantidad de secretos que guarda este viejo roble-la reencarnación sonrió y le dió dos golpecitos al tronco del árbol.Sakura se resignó con una gota de sudor,luego pidió que le explicara para que se habían separado del resto del grupo.  
  
La reencarnación entrecerró sus ojos violeta grisáceo,sus cabellos azul marinos oscurecieron su mirada llenándola de misterio.Tan solo una sonrisa hipócrita.  
  
Eri..-No me lo vas a creer.  
  
Saku..-Prueba...-sonrió angelical.El mago con toda la calma del mundo se perdió en sus ojos verdes,esos ojos verdes como las gotas de rocío sobre las hojas de los árboles.Eriol simplemente no contestó,sus ojos se desviaron algo incómodos por la presencia mágica que se acercaba a ellos.Lo intuyó,definitavamente huviera convenido hablar con Sakura en la copa del árbol. El sujeto en cuestión fué directo al grano,no importaba demasiado que Eriol estuviera allí,como era su amigo no se extrañaría.  
  
Shao..-¿Por que retrasastes nuestra cita Sakura?..-apretó los puños,ella parecía bastante sorprendida.  
  
Y así era,Sakura parecía muy nerviosa con varias gotas de sudor,su mente se revolucionó a mil por hora.La respuesta era tan fácil pero a la vez tan felinamente guardada,que ni la propia autora que quería guardar ese secreto lo sabía hasta ahora. Era cierto,Sakura no quería que Eriol lo supiera¿retrasar su cita por el entrenamiento?. Las manos de Sakura se agitaron indicando a Shaoran que no era el momento.  
  
Li se enojó,Eriol silencioso observaba la escena serio e intuitivo,nada parecía perturbarlo.Shaoran notó un cosquilleo interno y un calor se subió a sus mejillas,no se rendiría tan facilmente,ella simplemente no respondía.  
  
Shao..-¿Es por Eriol?..dime una cosa..¿retrasastes nuestra cita de hoy por él?.  
  
Saku..-¡¡¿eh?¡¡..pues-pues..-sus mejillas se enrojecieron.-¡¡déjate de tonterías¡¡.  
  
Shaoran parecía sorprendido,no menos que Eriol que tenía las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.Ambos rivales despues de decirse muchas cosas con las miradas,Eriol sonrié galante logrando sonrojar de nuevo a Shaoran.  
  
Eri..-querida Sakura..no te molestes por mí..el entrenamiento no corre tanta prisa.  
  
Sakura y Shaoran se observan el uno al otro en silencio.La hojas del roble cayeron con suavidad,mientras su sombra se mecía dibujando dulcemente atractivas formas en el rostro de Li.Hiraguizawa sonrío consigo mismo,lo hizo de nuevo,lograba controlarse y ayudaba en la relación amorosa de sus amigos.  
  
Saku..-que mas da un día que otro..ademas nuestra cita ya está fijada,me viene mejor así..-Sakura se cruzó brazos,y desvió el rostro haciendo puchero.  
  
Shaoran se mordió el labio inferior y no dijo nada,se alejó en silencio.No correría,¿para que?,sería la mayor estupidez que había hecho en su vida y otra vez ese maldito.Esa reencarnación se metía de por medio.Eran amigos,cierto,pero la amistad tiene un límite y el simple hecho de que Eriol mencionara no querer seguir ayudándolo fué que más sospechosa.Algo no andaba bien,y Mei-Ling por algún extraño motivo no regresaba a Honk- Konj,tal vez por que ella tenía el ligero presentimiento de que aún era necesaria.  
  
A lo lejos Sakura apretó las manos y aumentó su preocupación por Shaoran.(Sakura:No debí haberlo hecho..perdona Shaoran,no tuve en cuenta...Shaoran.)  
  
Eri..-Sakura yo...-Eriol desvió el rostro y cerró los ojos,no era el mejor momento para tener un arranque de sinceridad.Suspiró con una enorme gota de sudor,al final se saldría con la suya.A veces Sakura podía ser lo más testaruda.  
  
¡¡¡Puuum¡¡  
  
Sakura se quedó de pie,del susto,Eriol estaba sentado agarrado de su mano.El sol hizo brillar una gafas en el cesped,luego los arbustos se movieron y dos figuras negras salieron con cautela. El personaje cojió las gafas y se las ajustó con toda la tranquilidad del mundo,a su lado,una hermosa jovencita de cabellos cafés y ondulados de agarró las manos y observaba el suelo bastante preocupada.  
  
Rika..-¡¡Chikaru te dije que era una locura¡¡..¿Como se te ocurre espiarlos?.  
  
Sakura parpadeó varias veces asimilando las palabras.  
  
Saku..-¡¡¿Espiando?¡¡...-una vena se le resaltó y sus mejillas se enrojecieron de la cólera.Chikaru sólo se fijó en que seguía cojida de la mano de Eriol,sonrió tras las gafas.  
  
Chika..-ejemp..¿tenías una cita con Shaoran y la retrasastes por la de Eriol?..  
  
Saku..-em..esto..-Sus mejillas se sonrojaron de la verguenza olvidando cuarlquier sarcasmo-Lo de Eriol no es una cita es..es...  
  
Chika..-¿A que juegas Kinomoto?...¿Sabes cuantas chicas del insti les gustaría estar con ellos?..no sólo lo digo por mi amiga Rika,que está loquita por el inglés.  
  
Rika..-¡¡Chikaru ¿quieres callarte?¡¡..-Se puso roja como un tomate,casi salta al sentir la galante sonrisa del apuesto joven,y esos ojos violetas grisáceos retumbaban en su mente.Sakura estaba a punto de protestar cuando Rika se acercó hacia ella y obligó a Chikaru inclinarse.  
  
Rika..-¡¡Lo..Lo sentimos mucho¡¡...¡¡disculpa a esta cotilla¡¡..¡¡Porfavor Sakura¡¡.  
  
Sakura estaba en Shock con varias gotas de sudor.En lo que Chikaru se volvía a enderezar y se cruzaba de brazos mirando de mal talante a su amiga,sus gafas volvían a brillar ante los rayos de sol.Eriol se levantó y metió las manos en los bolsillos,andó hacia ellas,un misterio indescriptible inundó el lugar,el albino entrecerró sus hermosos ojos violeta grisáceo.Tal vez fuera su presencia lo que pertubaba.Su sonrisa fué la gota que comó el vaso,aquella seguridad intimidó a Chikaru.  
  
Eri...-Siempre he creído que no era noble espiar la intimidad de los demás..querida Chikaru,¿Cual es la razón que te provocó hacer esto?.  
  
Chika..-¿La razón?...  
  
Eri..-¿Acaso no tienes ninguna?...  
  
La chica más que responder observó a su amiga con una gota de sudor.Chikaru no decía nada sólo observaba la galante sonrisa del inglés.  
  
Eri..-Por si no te has dado cuenta haces el ridículo...te daré un consejo,quizás te sería de gran ayuda repasar recientes acontecimientos en tu vida.  
  
Chika..-¡¿Acontecimientos?¡..-Chikaru levantó una ceja tras las gafas,el joven estaba de lo mas extraño.  
  
Eri..-Si tuvieras un diario que escribir,tal vez te darías cuenta de lo aburrida que resulta tu vida,si querida Chikaru los acontecimientos no serían tuyos,tu propia vida no tiene mucho que contar...en mi opinion espiar es hacer el ridículo.  
  
Chika..-oye guapito de cara...que seas el más popular no te da derecho a meterte con la mejor reportera del periódico del instituto..-Chikaru se llevó las manos a la cintura y levantó ambas cejas.Eriol sólo sonrió seguro de sí mismo.  
  
Saku..-¡¡Chikaru¡¡...como amiga esto no te lo voy a...  
  
Chika..-sino fuera por mí no te reconocían muchos..Te recuerdo que me debes tu fama Kinomoto.  
  
Saku..-¡¡Eso sólo me sirve para tirar cajas de bombones vacíos a la basura¡¡...GGRGRGR..-Sakura se le avalanzó encima agarrándola de los pelos.Chikaru parecía asustada ante la fuerza de Sakura,Rika empezó a gritar pidiendo que se pararan.  
  
Sakura le mandó una bofetada y se levantó del suelo,Chikaru la siguió detrás llevándose la mano a la mejilla bastante molesta.  
  
Chika..-Te acordarás de esto...  
  
Rika..-¡¡Chikaru por el amor de Dios¡¡  
  
Saku...-Tambien espero que te acuerdes de anotar este "acontecimiento en tu diario",por que como dice Eriol,de seguro empezarás por la primera página...-Sakura tomó a Eriol del brazo y caminó sin mirar hacia atrás.  
  
________________________________________________  
  
Fujitaya sonrió por la ventana,al ver la hermosa muchacha que se despedía en la entrada de la casa Kinomoto.Era realmente bonita,bien podía compararse a la singular belleza de su pequeña Sakura.El pelirrojo había dejado de limpiar sin darse cuenta,sonrió encantado al ver como la chica,besaba a Touya en los labios,sin la más mínima consideración. Touya Kinomoto parecía molesto,Kabulla hizo una pequeña reverencia y se alejó con calma despidiéndose con la mano.  
  
Su mente no pensaba solo actuaba,el siguiente paso fué llevar las llaves por la ranura de la puerta,en lo que la persona de adentro recordaba en lo que estaba trabajando,rapidamente puso manos a las obra.  
  
La puerta dió un ligero trompazo,por su cara silenciosa,los ojos oscuros observando la infinita nada,su cuerpo entero andando a paso desganado,su hijo Touya,parecía de todo menos feliz.Por suerte y antes de que su padre sospechara se acordó de algo.  
  
Tou..-¿Y el monstruo?..-a esa horas solía estar allí,aquello no era normal..  
  
Fuji..-Buenas tardes hijo..¿Sakura..jejjeje-gotas de sudor-Eriol la invitó a almorzar en la mansión donde reside,es un chico muy amable,supongo que sentía que debía algo a Sakura por comer un día con nosotros.  
  
Tou..-mmm..no pensé que los ingleses fueran tan modestos.  
  
Fuji..-¿Tienes algo en contra de ellos?.  
  
Tou..-¡¡uh¡¡,,claro que no.  
  
Fuji..-bien.  
  
Touya puso cara demoniaca y subió con desgana las escaleras.Llegó a su cuarto y prendió el pequeño televisor,observó la cama de al lado mientras se acostaba en la otra.Se dejó caer revotando con algo de fiereza sobre el colchón,su cuerpo sintió una cálida sensación de bienestar.Touya cerró los ojos mientras el sonido de la tele llenaba la habitación de diferentes sensaciones y sonidos. Lo último que se oyó fué una ligera melodía antes de conciliar el sueño,logrando así dejar atrás todas sus preocupaciones.  
  
Su padre comenzaba a preocuparse,Touya no confiaba en él y eso le dolía.Bueno,despues de todo no parecía tan dificil averiguarlo,lo más seguro es que Touya siguiera enamorado de Nakuru y aquella chica huviera sido un intento de olvidarla.  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
Unos ojos verdes asomaron por la ventana gótica de una enorme mansión,El jardín permanecía en calma,comenzó a llover.Sakura sintió un ligero escalofrío y volteó dando la espalda a su reflejo en el cristal.Misteriosa y silenciosa como su presencia,y aquella mirada violéta grisáceo,que mas de una vez atrapaba la suya sin permiso,atrevida y segura de si misma,pero una pequeña ternura que sólo mostraba con ella.  
  
La enorme biblioteca,la presencia mágica de Eriol se notaba en algunos rincones.La maestra de cartas hizó un ligero recorrido,ni siquiera la del instituto Tomoeda era tan amplia.Los libros estaban estrictamente colocados por orden alfabético y volúmenes,tanto que si alguno se saltaba la norma resultaría llamativo a los demás. Y así sucedió,curiosamente bajo el libro de tapa roja,en una imensa estantería de cubiertas verdes,había un enorme jarrón.Era muy bonito y parecía tan antiguo que daba miedo tocarlo por su frágil aspecto,Sakura nunca había visto una porcelana tan fina,quizás no fuera un experta en ese tema,pero estaba claro por cuando dinero debía rondar aquella pieza.  
  
Ya habían acabado el entrenamiento,Eriol la dejó sola y se tardaba en regresar.Sakura volvió a observar la ventana y vió que estaba oscureciendo,mientras la lluvia que caía parecía apaciguarse.Pero no sucedía lo mismo con ella,Sakura molesta por la tardanza del chico albino cojió el primer libro que tuvo a mano,estaba celosamente guardado dentro del jarron,fuera lo que fuera resultaría más interesante que quedarse mirando los títulos en la estantería.No lo pensó dos veces,el siguiente paso antes de leérse el libro,consistió en salir de la biblioteca y meterse en la habitación donde había depositado el material escolar.  
  
Era un ambiente de lo más acojedor,Sakura sonrió al ver la elegante cortina de seda verdosa,casí toda de volantes con remate dorado.Una alfombra muy bonita,sobre la que se lucía una cama de los más estravagante que huviera visto nunca,el moviliario era por el estilo igual de anticuado.Sakura dejó escapar una ligera carcajada.Desde luego,si tuviera que retirar algo de aquella espaciosa habitación,sería la televisión.  
  
Sin más se acostó bocaabajo en la cama,subió y cruzó los pies con los calcetines puestos.El libro comenzó a narrarle pequeñas leyendas como si de un cuentacuentos se tratase.De vez en cuando tenía curiosidad por saber en donde andaba Eriol,el libro le daba un ligero golpe en la cabeza para volverla a la realidad.  
  
Saku..-estúpido libro...  
  
""Y cuando la Eloisa se vió al espejo..."blablablaablbalabla...""  
  
Sakura se sopló el flequillo una enorme gota le nació en la cabeza,pasarían algunas horas antes de que "aquello" ,que la reencarnación llamaba "libro",se callase.  
  
__________________________________________  
  
El padre de Touya se extrañó,la amable amiga de Sakura siempre solía despedirse con una tierna sonrisa.Tomoyo acompañada de Mei-Ling se marchó silenciosa,solo la prima de Li tuvo el detalle de saludar.  
  
Ya habían salido de la casa Kinomoto,Sakura no se encontraba allí.  
  
Mei..-¡caray¡..siempre quice saber como sería la mansión de Eriol,en el instituto hablan mucho de ella.-sonrió feliz.  
  
Tomoyo la observó seriamente y sus ojos violetas se entrecerraron.El aristocrático Eriol no le ponía toda la atención que huviera deseado.  
  
Tomo..-No tengo intenciones de ir a la mansión,si quieres puedes ir con Shaoran..-Tomoyo avanzó hacia su casa en silencio,Mei-Ling frenó.  
  
Mei..-Tomoyo Daedoyi..hay algo que no me has contado¿cierto?..-Mei-Ling sonrió provocativa mientras las mejillas de la muñequita de porcelana de enrojecían.  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Mientras en la casa Kinomoto se encontraba Yue,estaba de lo más alegre.Su relación con Nakuru parecía haberse afianzado.Fujitaya se alegró de inmediato,el hermoso guardian lunar tenía una extraña aura mágica que incitaba a las personas a sentirse con su mismo humor,algo parecido a la alegría que lograba desprender Sakura.  
  
Yue..-gracias por los dulces,pero en casa ya tengo bastantes de verdad.- recordó de inmediato que Nakuru lo esperaba.  
  
Fuji..-jejej..¡oh¡..verás..Mi querida Sakura te los cocinó el otro día..ha estado pendiente de que Keroberos no se los comiera.-Fujitaya sonrió amablemente,Yue le devolvió al sonrisa y aceptó la bandeja con una gota de sudor.  
  
Yue..-¿Touya?..-Sus ojos de hielo se dirigieron hacia la escalera algo entristecidos.  
  
Fuji..-debe estar durmiendo,será por eso que no sientes su presencia...Por cierto,ese corte de pelo te sienta bien.  
  
Yue se sonrojó tiernamente y dejó la bandeja en la mesa,detrás el padre de Sakura tuvo el detalle de esconderlo.El guardian solar había despertado.  
  
Tenía algo de prisa,el comportamiento qué tuvo el otro día con su mejor amigo,lo entristecía una y otra vez,extendió sus hermosas alas.Ahora el hermoso guardian no solo era un ángel en apariencia,por fin él y Yukito eran una sólo,Shukisiro siempre había simbolizado la parte de Yue que no recordaba su pasado,por que el guardian lunar siempre fué así amable hasta la trágica muerte de su amo Claw.Su verdadera persona volvía a salir a la luz,el tierno Yue sonreía de nuevo a la vida tras largos años de soledad.  
  
Era un chico de lo más atractivo,recordaba con cariño el impacto que causó en Ruby Moon aquel corte de melena.Con cuidado penetró en la habitación de Touya,sus bellas pupilas se dilataron al ver la tele encendida,no tuvo el cuidado de guardar sus alas y el roce de una pluma en el rostro de Touya lo despertó.  
  
Yue apagó el televisor,detrás un par de ojos oscuros observaban su bella melena plateada con algo de recelo.Ya no era tan larga como la recordaba,Touya cerró los ojos en cuanto Yue se giró.  
  
Este algo extrañado guardó sus alas.(Yue:está despierto,siento su presencia mágica,¿Por que finje dormir?).Sus ojos celestes papadearon varias veces asimilando lo ocurrido,Touya era demasiado ingenuo como para haberse acordado de ese detalle.Yue sonrió sonrojado entendió el pequeño juego que le proponían los gestos del apuesto moreno.  
  
(Yue: será travieso...mmm... abrá que seguirle el juego..)Touya continuaba "durmiendo" con calma,el ángel se arrodilló a su lado y lo observó friamente.Cuando Kinomoto estaba molesto por algo le gustaba hacerlo sufrir,sabía de sobra que Yukito odiaba despertar a las personas.  
  
Yue permanecía sereno,sus finos rasgos no se inmutaban.Uno de sus delicadas manos se posó en la mejilla y la rascó,los ojos felinos se dijieron hacia la ventana,con un ligero y suave movimiento de manos las cortinas azules comenzaron a brillar y se cerraron lentamente.Yue sonrió orgulloso con los ojos entreabiertos,un aura mágica lo rodeó y el globo terráqueo que Touya tenía en el escritorio comenzó a flotar en el aire,derrenpente el objeto comenzaba a girar sobre si mismo,mientras las cortinas se terminaban de cerrar.  
  
La habitación se oscureció por entero,las persianas temblaban mientras Yue iluminaba la estancia con un ligeros brillos que desprendía su cuerpo.Despues del globo,comenzaron a flotar otros objetos,algunos lápices se pegaron a la pared.Aquel barullo era demasiado para Touya,la tele se encendió por sí sola y apareció un hermoso lago verde,era justo donde le encantaba bañarse a Sakura,Yue sonrió felinamente en la oscuridad e introdujo una de sus blancas manos en la pantalla del televisor.  
  
Sintió un escalofrío al sentir la humedad del agua fría en sus dedos,levantó una de sus manos y observó a Touya mientras dejaba caer el agua,esta hacía un sonido muy dulce al caer,algunos pajarillos del bosque piaban alegremente ignorantes del poder que se desprendía en una parte del lago,por un ser inmortal.  
  
La representación de la luna blanca sonrió a la naturaleza,mientras la brisa lo acariciaba.Sus ojos tan fríos y calculadores como la materia lunar observaban a Touya de una forma que podría resultar tan sensual como diabólica al mismo tiempo.Touya se sonrojó al sentir una mano húmeda deslizarse por su cuello,su amigo le había concedido ese pequeño deseo.Por su colunma subió un ligero cosquilleo,las suaves manos continuaron subiendo por sus mejillas,estaban frías como el agua que había tocado.No pudo resistire a abrir los ojos negros,encontrándose con los del ángel.Yue se sorprendió al ver su mano sujetada por otra más fuerte.  
  
La habitación se puso en calma y los objetos se dirijian con lentitud hacia su lugar,se ordenaba por si sola.La tele se apagó y las cortinas se abrieron de par en par,escandilando en los cabellos plateados de Yue.Sus alas algo sorpresivas se movieron dulcemente dejando caer algunas plumas sobre el suelo.  
  
Tou..-Eres hermoso...-Sonrió junto con Yue.La mirada de Yue se volvió serena,yerta,una pupilas diavólicas observaban fijamente a Kinomoto sin pestañear. Un hermoso demonio lunar que daba la impresión de esperar a la siguiente víctima,cabellos fríos como el hielo,una belleza frágil pero tan peligrosa como morir entumecido en la fría nieve.  
  
Yue..-Lo siento Touya...pero es que todo fué...  
  
Tou..-shsh..-Touya lo mandó callar y se incorporó,quedando sentado en la cama.Entrecerró sus ojos oscuros de una forma muy comprensiva,como sólo se mostraba con Yukito o sus seres más queridos y acarició la mejilla del bello angel. Yue se sonrojó y se la apartó de inmediato,sus dedos se entrelazaron timidamente y sus ojos azules perdieron los de Touya.  
  
Tou..-Lo sabía..¿me vas a decir lo que sucede o tendré que aclarártelo yo?  
  
El guardian lunar se silenció mirándolo de frente,un nuevo brillo manaba de la mirada de Touya,como si huviera comprendido algo importante en su vida.  
  
Tou..-Recuerdo a Kaho,nunca la olvidaré...como siempre le estaré agradecido a ese mocoso ingles y esa guardiana y novia tuya.¿Recuerdas cuando te entregué mis poderes?.  
  
Yue..-Si.fue la primera vez que nos vimos..pero no entiendo a que viene eso- .Touya levantó una ceja mientras el angel lo observaba con varias gotas de sudor.  
  
Tou..-mmm..  
  
Yue..-sólo quería pedirte perdón por lo..  
  
Tou..-estás perdonado.-lo interrumpió Touya.Yue comprendiendo muchas cosas se levantó de inmediato y sus pasos fueron directos a la salida,un fuerte brazo frenó la puerta golpeando en la madera con algo de fiereza. El ángel se asustó y estiró las alas logrando volar hacia atrás,negó con la cabeza a medida que Touya avanzaba hacia él.  
  
Tou..-¿De que huyes?.  
  
Yue..-Touya por favor..  
  
Tou..-tenemos que hablar.  
  
Yue..-¡¡Noo¡¡.  
  
Tou..-¡¡¡AHORA¡¡¡.  
  
Yue..-....-sus ojos azul cielo se desviaron y su respiración se aceleró.Touya lo tomó por el mentón y Yue forcejeó hacia atras con sus manos posadas en el vientre de Touya,pero este era demasiado fuerte.Touya entrecerró sus hermosos ojos oscuros y lo miró de frentre,el guardian lunar estrechó la mirada a una desafiante.  
  
Yue..-Amo a Nakuru,y eso no podrás cambiarlo...-Sus ojos felinos brillaron una furia desconocida.Touya parecía no menos que sorprendido.  
  
Tou..-Tú lo sos-sospechabas desde el principio,¿Así que no fué Nakuru la que que te metió esa idea en la cabeza?..por favor no digas estupideces..  
  
Touya lo soltó y ocultó sus ojos oscuros bajo el flequillo,apretó los puños.Aquello no se lo perdonaría tan facilmente.  
  
Tou..-Yue...alguna vez te he fallado..hay algo que no haya confiado en tí..  
  
Yue..-Era mejor así...pero mi amo era muy testarudo,y lo dejé pasar,Eriol era demasiado niño como para comprender algunos hechos,¿le estás agradecido?..bueno,no te lo tendré en cuenta.-Sus ojos felinos se entrecerraron de preocupación.Touya estaba bien molesto y señaló la cama donde había dormido Yukito hace mucho tiempo.  
  
Tou..-¡¡Escucha¡¡...esa cama es para los invitados..¡¡¡Testarudo¡¡¡..¿Cuantas veces tendré que repetir que no siento nada por tí?..-Touya parecía furioso,logrando sobresaltar a Yue.  
  
Yue..-Touya lo hice por tu bien,cuando mas tardarás en saberlo más...digo,que si tú no sientes.  
  
Tou..-¡¡Demonios¡¡...no,lo hicistes por tu propia tranquilidad a parte de Sakura y mi padre,soy el único que conoce tu secreto...desde que llegó Akizuki has cambiado notablemente.-Touya sonrió irónico.-ya no me necesitas,a parte de mis poderes no necesitas más nada.  
  
Yue..-No lo sé,creí que sería más facil si....-se silenció,Touya se cruzó de brazos,sus ojos oscuros parecían muy molestos,dolidos por su desconfianza.Yue tomó una bocanada de aire y decidió hablar con el corazón en la mano.  
  
Yue..-soy inmortal...cuando me cedistes tus poderes busqué mil y una formas de explicar tu cariño,te estaba muy agradecido y..y...nadie,ecepto mi amo mostró tanto cariño conmigo...necesitaba devolverte el favor,pero la solución que encontré no me agradó del todo...es eso lo que me sucede Touya,por eso,yo quisiera..  
  
Tou..-¿No deberme la vida?...  
  
Yue..-No me gusta endeudarme con nadie..tú lo sabes.  
  
Tou..-Demonios,idéntico a Yukito,no digas nada...-se sentó en la cama con la mirada desviada hacia el suelo.-y deja de huír de mí...te volvistes tan testarudo como Akizuki,lo que más me molesta es que ella conociera tu secreto antes que yo..-sus manos se cerraron en los cabellos oscuros.Yue estaba algo sorprendido,se rió de si mismo y se acercó a Touya,una de sus manos se posó en su hombro,aquellos ojos azules estaban serenos,una calma como una noche de luna llena.  
  
Yue..-No...no son los poderes lunares..me amastes sin saberlo,lo que sentías por Nakuru era de rebote,los celos a veces pueden ser muy confusos.- Touya lo miró directo a los ojos,Yue le sonrió amablemente como Yukito.  
  
Yue..-será mejor que controles tu genio,sino no podré ayudarte.  
  
Tou..-Yue...¿ayudarme?..ahora no te comprendo...pesado,que no me gustas..- sus mejillas lo delataron.  
  
Yue..-escucha...para lo humanos no soy ni hombre ni mujer¿entiendes eso?  
  
Tou..-creo que sí...cambiemos el tema...Yuki,cuando te conocí y supe que eras huérfano no quicé dejarte sólo.  
  
Yue..-Touya...-Yue sonrió algo sonrojado.  
  
Tou..-No lo entiendes ahora..escúchame...Es mucho tiempo,yo sabía que no eras humano,fué por eso que me sentía distinto contigo...sabía que cuando te contara algo tú me escucharías,igual que tú necesitabas de un amigo...lo comprendí cuando te invité a estudiar a casa...Desde aquel día sonreístes de una forma que nunca había visto.  
  
Yue estaba a punto de preguntar algo a lo que Touya contínuo como adivinándolo.  
  
Tou...-¿Que por que No tengo novia?..bueno,es sólo queee...recuerdo cuando,yo confiaba en ella,Kaho me hizo daño,mucho más del que yo me imaginaba.  
  
Tou..-mmm...que extraño se me hace todo esto.(Touya:Sólo me preocupa su felicidad sin importar con quien sea...¿Como no me dí cuenta antes?)  
  
Yue..-Me refiero a ese problema..siento por lo que te hice pasar,lo siento Touya.  
  
Yue..-Tengo curiosidad..¿Como descubristes que no querías volver a enamorarte?...espera,eso no suena coherente...digo..  
  
Tou..-¡¡aaarrg¡¡..-Touya balanceó la mano de mala gana.-¡olvídalo¡..no tengo ganas de recordarla.  
  
Yue..-¡¡ah¡¡...¿Una chica?..te ayudo una chica que no quieres recordar..¿Te gusta?.  
  
Tou..-¿?...¿Eres tú?...(Touya:Esa loca de Akizuki me lo está cambiando peligrosamente..)  
  
Yue..-¿?...¡ah¡..jjeje..se me despistaba que Yuki no es muy curioso.  
  
Touya puso cara de demonio.En su mente sólo había una persona,Kabulla Misharase.Si esa chica y su pequeño cuestionario lo habían ayudado.Touya se quedó pensativo y recordó que estaba casada,curiosamente no le agradó demasiado.  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
Al cabo de hora y media apareció Eriol,estaba algo perturbado por el reloj de cuco.Hizo un pequeño recordatorio de los extraños hechos que vivió ,desde que llegó a Tomoeda.Y ese angel de cabellos rozados que le pedía ayuda. La reencarnación no se inmutó de que Sakura lo estuviera viendo,permanecer silencioso con aquellos ojos verdes fijos en él se había vuelto costumbre.  
  
(Eriol : Mi amada Sakura...no tengo mucho por lo que luchar en la vida,de momento todo parezco hacerlo por tí,por mis guardianes...Mi madre biológica ha muerto y tan sólo dispongo de mis padres adoptivos,quienes parecen temerme...por suerte cree a mis guardianes para que no me hicieran daño..¿Debería aferrarme quizas a la dulce Tomoyo?Sé lo que siente y mis poderes llamaron la atención a los seres de otra dimensión,quieren algo de mí,¿Debería proteger a tu mejor amiga?..eso te alegraría dulce flor de cerezo,si,te alegraría y Tomoyo sería feliz..)  
  
Eriol cerró los ojos quizas no fuera mala idea enoviarse con Daedoyi,tenía lo que siempre le había gustado en una chica pero,en el corazón no se manda.  
  
Eri..-mjmjm..No debistes tomar ese libro,no te dejará en paz hasta que termines de leerlo.-Sakura lo observó con varias gotas de sudor.  
  
Saku..-¿Será broma?.  
  
Eri...-jajajjaja...no..-su mirada se tornó divertida.-todavía te quedan algunas horas...  
  
Saku..-¡¡Eriol Hiraguizawa¡¡...tus poderes..-Sakura levantó ambas cejas con una vena resaltada en la sien.Eriol negó con la cabeza y avanzó hasta la cama,se acababa de duchar y su aroma distrajo la atención de Sakura.Vestía una bata de seda verdosa,con algunos bordados en el cuello algo discretos.  
  
El misterioso ingles se recostó a su lado y colocó el libro con cuidado,una de sus manos brilló y este paró de pasar páginas y hablar como una cotorra.Eriol sonrió atrevido y comenzó a leer cambiando las voces de cada personaje.  
  
Ella se rió y se llevó las manos a las mejillas mientras sus pies se balanceaban,ver a Eriol interpretando una payasada resultaba de lo más entretenido.Sakura le pidió continuar,a lo que la reencarnación no pudo negarse.  
  
Saku..-tengo una idea...estoo..-se puso algo nerviosa y lo observó directa a los ojos.-Yo imitaré a Eloise y tú harás de...  
  
Eri..-Cirembello...uff..no me gustaría estar en su lugar..-Eriol se rió junto a Sakura y ella se volteó quedando boca arriba ambos se miraron mientras las pequeñas carcajadas rodeaban la habitación de felicidad y recuerdos de una amistad que crecía con el paso de los años.  
  
Eriol entrecerró su mirada violeta grisácea,sus cabellos azul marinos fueron acariciados por una bellas manos de piel amelocotonada.Y esos talismanes,de un verde tan intenso que su respiración se aceleró,los musculos de su cuello blanco se tensaron y sus tiernos labios se enrojecieron.  
  
Saku..-¿Sabes?..no me importa que a veces discutamos,por que siento que acabaremos juntos..-Sakura abrió sus ojos y cerró los labios,sus propias palabras la habían sonrojado,desde luego no podía negar lo guapos que eran tanto Eriol como Shaoran.  
  
Él conocía de la atracción fisica que a veces Sakura sentía por él,pero no es la única chica.Eriol no decía nada,Sakura sabía que aquella imagen de galantería y palabras ocultas esperaba solo la respuesta de ella,a veces no necesitaban hablar. Pero él si necesitaba,tenía que hacerlo,por encima de todo Sakura y él solo podían ser amigos,su amor era simplemente imposible.La reencarnación de Claw y su alumna,el mejor amigo de su novio,el posible enamorado de su mejor amiga y su "Celestina".  
  
Eri..-respecto al poema que escribí aquella noche...-sus mejillas lo delataron tiernamente.  
  
Saku..-Puedes confiar en mí...valla,que fuertes llegan a ser tus poderes,¿Como supistes que yo...-Sakura no parpadeó y se reflejó en sus ojos,sonriendo de forma especial,sus frágiles manos bajaron por la suave piel blanca,tenía un pequeño calor en sus mejillas.La reencarnación se enmudeció con un vuelco en el corazón,no podía,no debía.Con algo de trabajo apartó las manos de la inocente Sakura,que ya no dudaría en mostrarle su preocupación.  
  
Eri..-está prohibido...-su boca se selló mordiéndose el labio inferior.  
  
Saku..-¿Que andas insinuando Eriol Hiraguizawa?..-sonrió ingenua,no parecía saber lo que estaba sucediendo.De nuevo parecía asustado,era tremendamente hermosa,estaban en esa cama ellos dos,completamente solos.  
  
La pequeña y dulce Sakura había crecido,ahora tenía 17 años.El pecho de Sakura seguía pausadamente la respiración de sus pulmones,sus manos se cerraban en puños a ambos lados y con timidez,parecían luchar por levantarse de nuevo y posarse en el rostro de Eriol.Sus ojos,fragmentos de verde ilusión no lo perdían de vista y aquellos cabellos dorados caían sobre la almohada esperando que alguien lo acariciara y retirara de sus labios,pues al darse la vuelta algunos mechones cubrían su dulce rostro,y esos labios brillantes que Eriol no podía sacarse de la cabeza.Esas esmeraldas cristalinas eran angelicales,trozos de cielo verde.Las curvas peligrosas que definía la silueta de Sakura,pero le gustaban sus ojos.  
  
Él permanecía apoyado sobre sus codos,sus ojos se deleitaban con tanta belleza,pero había algo más.Cuando se está enamorado la mente puede cambiar ,deseaba confiarle tantas cosas como ella le había pedido contados segundos que lo hiciera.Locuras que nunca había hablado con nadie.  
  
Eri..-Lo que escribí no era para tí...estas equivocada si piensas que soy el de aquella dedicatoria..-sus labios se curvaron.-Este poema se lo dediqué a otra persona.  
  
Saku..-¡¡uuyy¡¡..de acuerdo..venga..-se dió vuelta sin darle importancia.- lo he decidido...sino quieres contárme lo que te sucede no insistiré...pero hazme una copia,me gustó mucho.  
  
Eriol al verla sonreír prefirió olvidar el último comentario de Sakura.(Sakura : Pronto,muy pronto descubriré lo que escondes...y podré ayudarte como lo hicistes conmigo y Shaoran...no permitiré que me sigas mintiendo.)  
  
Los dos juntaron codo con codo,comenzando el juego de intercambiar papeles en el libro.Sakura le encantaba escucharlo,era como una pequeña obra de teatro mal interpretada,curiosamente era extraño que Eriol pudiera reírse de las cursilerías que se decían en aquella época,el libro era bien antiguo y la reencarnación a veces parecía un caballero de la edad media,pero un adolescente de 17 años despues de todo.  
  
Pasaron ratos muy divertidos,Sakura con la carta dulce creó algunas golosinas de los más deliciosas en lo Eriol atrevido sacaba cosas del viejo baúl lleno de polvo.  
  
Saku..-¡¡este regalí sabe horrible¡¡..  
  
Eri..-Prueba con esta bufanda...-Sakura se rascó la cabeza,habían bordadas letrás de oro en la parte baja.  
  
Saku..-Con cariño de su fiel Yue..-Sakura lo observó a los ojos.  
  
Eri..-¡ah¡..demasiado tiempo,tiene razón,quizás no tenga buen sabor..prueba con este broche,se lo compré a Kero,pero no le gustaba el color verde...- Eriol lo lanzó en el aire y la carta dulce lo transformó en un chupete de sabor a Kiwie.Sakura lo tomó entre sus brazos y sonrió a Eriol tiernamente.  
  
Saku..-estás loco..  
  
Eri..-un loco muy divertido..-Sakura guardó el chupete.Al cabo de un rato volvieron a leer el libro,ya tenían provisiones suficientes. Aquel objeto era como una maldición,Sakura debería acabar de leérlo si quería librase del.por suerte Eriol se ofreció para acompañarla.  
  
Pasaron momentos muy divertidos,el sueño comenzaba a vencerles,mientras las horas pasaban sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta.Eriol se despistó de comentar el rumor de Chikaru,pero son como la pólvora,pronto surjirá otro nuevo y el que le sigue.No valía la pena ponerle importancia.  
  
____________________________________________  
  
La noche cayó,la luna brillaba suavemente en el cielo,de vez en cuando era oculta por las nubes.El cielo mostraba un manto brillante, formaba pequeñas constelaciones que alguien se sabía interpretar una por una. Yue estaba sentado en el tejado,por la ventana Touya lo observaba de vez en cuando y luego volvía al televisor. El ángel encojió sus piernas y las abrazó,dejando que la luna lo envolviera en su magia.Tenía una cita con Ruby Moon,pero se encontraba demasiado preocupado por el estado de su amigo.  
  
Tou..-¿Estas bien?..  
  
Yue..-Pero que insistente..y te dije que no es nada,sólo que no puedes comprenderlo..  
  
Tou..-mmm...-se sentó a su lado y observó la luna,Yue algo molesto por su cercanía se apartó un poco.-Ese monstruo...  
  
Yue..-jajaja..¿Y que puede suceder?...conozco de sobra a mi antiguo amo.- Yue negó con la cabeza.  
  
Tou..-¡¿Acaso no vistes lo que se estan tardando?¡...-Los ojos de Touya se abrieron como platos al tener de frente a la luna,se levantó de inmediato.Yue más que responder lo siguió detras.  
  
¡¡Nijiji¡¡¡..Nijijij¡¡...  
  
El angel tomó su movil,seguramente era Ruby Moon por no aparecerse por allí.Touya se entretuvo un rato viendo a Yue disculparse,en lo que pequeños gritos salían del movíl como los de una novia celosa..  
  
Yue..-Lo siento,es que se me olvidó...escucha algo le sucedía a ..  
  
Ruby..-¡¡¡Kiaaaaa¡¡...¡es igual¡..-Ruby Moon observó la luna.  
  
Yue..-Sé lo que hay que hacer no te preocupes...  
  
Ruby..-Que todos se duerman mi amor...te juro que no me lo acabo de creer..- Ruby Moon desconectó el movil.Yue levantó una ceja,estaba a punto de hacer una travesura manipulando vidas ajenas.Touya parecía sorprendido,no era para menos al ver el aura que rodeaba al guardian.  
  
Yue..-No es nada personal..espero que me perdones...-Yue se sentía como su amo Claw,Touya le hizo frente sin saber a lo que se enfrentaba.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Ruby ya se encontraba en la mansión,apagó la luz de una habitación bastante espaciosa.  
  
Los rayos de luna entraban dulcemente por la habitación,iluminando los rostros de dos adolescentes de 17 años,Eriol y Sakura,sus cuerpos aún con las ropas del diario descansando a placer en un colchón de plumas.Y una penumbra suave y acojedora gracias a los rayos de luna.  
  
Un dichozo libro de cubiertas rojas brillaba ante ellos,estaba abierto por las últimas páginas apunto de terminarse.Unos cabellos dorados caían descuidados sobre otros azul marinos,que brillaban de forma extraña,seguramente por el contraste de una piel tan blanca a unos cabellos tan oscuros.Sus respiraciones se cruzaban pero a penas se oían,el rostro de la chica se encontraba tan cerca del apuesto joven que podrían rozarse en cualquier momento.  
  
Era una imagen de los más tierna,dormían como dos angelitos.En una cama sin abrir,nada parecía perturbar su sueño.Ruby Moon sonrió como nunca, su amo parecía feliz.Eriol levantó un brazo y este cayó justamente sobre la espalda de Sakura,ella no se quedó atrás,una de sus piernas se subió de mala manera quedando sobre las piernas del inglés.  
  
A Ruby Moon le nació una enorme gota de sudor,pero no se atrevió a despertarlos,entró con sigilo en la habitación y retiró con cuidado los libros que se encontraban sobre la cama,debía ser algo incómodo dormir con ellos. Casí se rie al ver un mogollón de golosinas esparcidos de forma descuidada por toda la cama,donde más cuidado tuvo fué al retirar algunos de los cabellos de Sakura. A continuación sintió un amor maternal,besó la frente de su amo,como al de un hermano pequeño,luego besó a Sakura.  
  
Ruby..-ojalá fuera siempre así..no me gusta verlos discutir...-Ruby Moon los arropó con una manta y cerró la ventana para alejarlos del frío de la noche.  
  
Ruby..-mjmjm..dulce sueños tortolitos..-La puerta se cerró y el cuarto quedó en completa calma.Spinel Sun permanecía silenciosa debajo de la cama. (Spinel Sun:¿Amo se volvió loco?..Shaoran no se lo perdonara y que decir del hermano de Sakura...desde luego ahora si estoy molesta con su broma...)  
  
Spi..-¿Esto estaba planeado?..-cerró los ojos y se respondió a ella misma.- No.  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
Continuará...  
  
¡¡que locura¡--^^..tenía ganas de hacerles una travesura,bueno,nadie mandó a Sakura a tomar aquel libro.¡¡jajjjajaj¡¡(kismsy se rié a carcajada limpia).  
  
les adelanto que Eriol y Sakura llegaran ¡¡tardíiisimo¡¡ a clases.No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo,va a ser movidito(sonrisa sospechosa¬¬ . ¡ay¡ Chikaru,..^^ bueno,se logrará que este fic no resulte tan aburrido...^^). Respecto a Touya,pues el pobre va ha vivir un culebrón.Yue y Nakuru se adoran más que nunca y Tomoyo se le insinua a mi Eriolin-^ ^-(El pobre ahora si que tendrá que pensar)..jejej,,no se lo pierdan... 


	14. Un despertar Confuso

Caprichoso Corazón  
  
Capítulo XIV(Un despertar confuso)  
  
El jardín estaba rodeado por un precioso canto de pajarillos de dintintas especies,posados sobre los gentiles árboles que rodeaban la mansión Hiraguizawa.Su poderoso propietario,cambiaba de forma inmediata el ambiente que rodeaba la totalidad del misterioso lugar.La mañana en el jardín siguió silenciosa,derrenpente el verde esmeralda de las hojas parecían cambiar a una tonalidad más serena,agrisándose el jardín.  
  
En una de las habitaciones la poderosa reencarnación de Claw Read se había despertado.Recordó los sucesos del día anterior con un ligero dolor de cabeza,Su cuerpo estaba algo incómodo por la cintura,sintió que unas largas uñas se le estaban clavando.  
  
Se sobresaltó por entero con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.Sus ojos violetas grisáceo no daban crédito a lo que veían,un dulce aroma femenino manaba de su cuello,donde descansaban unos suaves cabellos dorado oscuro.  
  
El pecho le dolía,los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron de forma exajerada. Una mano pequeña rozaba sus pectorales y parecía acariciarlo con la respiración acelerada de Eriol.Un agradable calor se esparcía por su cuerpo,proveniente del de Sakura.  
  
Eri..-Sakura..-susurró de forma muy dulce a su oído,no tenía intenciones de despertarla,aunque comprendiera de inmediato que ya no llegarían a tiempo a las primeras clases.Su cuerpo enteró de extremeció al sentir como se movía el cuerpo ajeno,con todos sus rasgos femeninos.  
  
No podía más,sintió arder un fuego interno en él,su corazón volvió acelerarase sus bellos ojos violeta grisáceo buscaron encontrarse con los de la persona amada por las que tantas veces había pasado noches en vela,esperando en silencio,esperando el final de su agonía y el comienzo de un nuevo cambio.Se sonrojó tiernamente,aquellos ojos lo delataron,ese brillo tan misterioso,esos sentimientos que se mecían en su interior le pedían a gritos que reaccionara.  
  
Allí estaba Sakura tremendamente seductora y silenciosa,sus ojos de verde esperanza le ofrecían la serenidad que buscaba cuando se preocupaba por algo,en sus ojos hayó a los de la flor de cerezo.Aquel despertar era demasiado bello para ser real.  
  
Eri..-Sakura...-sonaron débiles,una lágrima rodó por su mejilla,el ángel reaccionó ante la llamada con un ligero temblor,a Eriol le dolía el pecho cerró los ojos con fuerza.No podía,no debía amar de esa forma a su mejor amiga,pero lo sentía desde hace mucho tiempo.  
  
La mirada de ella parecía sorprendida volteó,aquella no era su casa.Había dormido junto a Eriol,en la misma cama,se había abrigado con la misma manta,la luz estaba apagada y la ventana cerrada,aún así,entraban algunos rayos de sol timidamente,dando una penumbra perfecta para ocultar el sonrojo o alguna lágrima.  
  
Eriol se quedó allí,quieto,sus ojos se perdían en el techo mientras sentía como aquel calor se despegaba del.  
  
Saku..-¿Que hicistes?....-silencio.-¡¡Responde Eriol¡¡.  
  
Eri..-¡¡Nada¡¡...¡¡Yo no tuve la culpa de que cojieras ese libro¡¡..-Se levantó derrepente asustando a Sakura.Ella desvió la mirada algo arrepentida.-intenté pero fué demasiado tarde,fuistes demasiado curiosa.  
  
Saku..-disculpa no quería resultar dura...¡¡ouch¡¡..ese maldito libro y mi curiosidad..  
  
Eri..-No la culpa es mía...-El apuesto ingles se escondió timidamente bajo los cabellos azul marino,sus labios se entorpecían al hablar,sus mejillas se sonrojaban dulcemente.-En realidad ¡¡Yo¡¡...¡¡Yo sabía que esto¡¡...  
  
Abrazó a Sakura de forma sorpresiva,su interior había explotado y manaba como el caudal de una fuente,cerró los ojos y en silencio apoyó su rostro en el hombro de ella sin esperar nada a cambio.Sakura no pestañeaba,su estupefación era muy fuerte.  
  
Saku..-Eres especial...-Sakura lo abrazó con ternura y sonrió,mientras apoyaba su cabeza contra la de Eriol,como una madre que consuela a su hijo.- Cuidaré de tí..  
  
Eri..-¡¡¡¿eh?¡¡¡...  
  
Saku.-querido Eriol...  
  
Eri.-....¿?  
  
Saku..-No te sientes culpable por lo sucedido,ninguno tiene la culpa,nos venció el sueño...creo que fué Ruby Moon quien no arropó y arregló este desastre,siento que estuvo aquí no hace mucho...  
  
Eri..-Gracias..-se separó de ella.Era mejor que creyera eso,aunque Eriol se sentía algo ridículo,sus mejillas se sonrojaron.La flor de cerezo le sonrió y tomó una de sus mejillas. (Sakura:Se siente solo,supongo que necesitaba un poco de compañía...¡¡aayy¡¡..no puedo pensar mal del,es tan noble...)  
  
Saku..-Eres adorable...quiero ayudarte en todo lo que pueda.  
  
Se observaron en silencio con los ojos cristalinos,un sentimiento muy especial se mecía en sus corazones.Eriol no se negaba,dejó aquella mano posada en su mejilla,sonrió para Sakura de esa forma tan especial,como indicaba en su poema. Curiosamente ella tambien lo recordó,pero no relacionó ambas partes.Sakura dió un ligero brinco en la cama y cojió las manos de Eriol logrando asustarlo de nuevo,sonrió felina haciendo un puchero.  
  
Saku..-¿Quien es la afortunada?..¿si hombre?..a la que le escribistes el poema..-aclaró Sakura al verlo confuso.  
  
Eri..-Sakura no es el momento...¿No piensas en lo que dirá tu padre?..- Eriol sin más se bajó de la cama.-Yue y Nakuru nos ayudaron en la noche como bien dices,pero tu familia despertará..¿Piensas quedarte aquí hablando de mi vida?...  
  
Saku..-Eriol espera yo..  
  
Eri..-No hay tiempo...Ven usaremos una nueva carta que he creado...llegaremos rápido sin ser vistos...Desde luego iré contigo,soy responsable de lo que te ocurra.  
  
Sakura sintió un vuelco en el corazón.¿Eriol se presentaría en su casa?  
  
Saku..-Que valiente...es que no te falta nada...¿Vas a ir a mi casa?..¿Piensas enfrentar a Touya?.  
  
El mago oscuro suspiró con una gota de sudor algo molesto,sobre todo al sentir un calor directo a sus mejillas.Habló desganado tomando su mano para que se levantara.  
  
Eri..-Si..uff..pero te agradecería que no me recordaras a Touya..  
  
Saku..-¡¡UUUYYY¡¡..perdona....¡¡Ay que lindo eres¡¡..-Eriol no necesito empujar,Sakura se avalanzó sobre él,recordándole a Nakuru.Con una enorme gota de sudor invocó su báculo del sol.  
  
Pequeños brillos rodearon una parte del cuarto y salió una hermosa doncella de tonalidades verdosas,su mano albina tomó la cintura de Sakura y ambos desaparecieron del cuarto.  
  
Casa Kinomoto,Diez y media de la mañana. Fujitaya colocó una taza de café en la mesa,mientras su típica sonrisa no desaparecía de su rostro.Touya dejó de untar mantequilla en algunos panecitos y sorbió un poco de la taza.  
  
Tou..-Gracias...-Sus ojos oscuros se quedaron viendo el café,negro y caliente.  
  
Fuji..-No te preocupes,Yue antes de irse me dijo lo que sucedió...  
  
Tou..-Si,ya me lo contastes dos veces..-Touya lo observó de reojo.  
  
Fuji..-mmm...bueno hijo,te veo igual de preocupado..lo siento entonces.  
  
Touya suspiró y sonrió a su padre,este se quedó más tranquilo.Todo huviera sido más facil si derrepente Touya no sintiera el café caer directo a su camiseta.Eriol y Sakura dieron un sentón en la mesa de la cocina,mientras Fujitaya dejaba caer los platos del susto.  
  
Despues de un ligero silencio Touya se miró la camisa,sosteniendo unicamente el cojedero de la taza que se había roto.Sus ojos oscuros brillaron de extraña malicia hacia el frente y una vena se le resaltó en la sien.  
  
Un chico de piel blanca lo observó apenado y fué el primero en hablar,en lo que Sakura giraba el rostro hacia Touya algo sonrojada por estar abrazando a la reencarnación.  
  
Eri..-jejej...  
  
Tou..-¡¡¡Mocoso del demonio¡¡¡  
  
Eriol prefirió disculparse observando los ojos verdes de Sakura.Sonrió con tremenda pereza.  
  
Eri..-Mi carta necesita algunos reajustes,ya te dije que era de prueba...  
  
Saku..-emp...estoo...aún llegamos muy rápido a mi casa.  
  
Eri..-Gracias querida Sakura.-Ambos se sonrieron.Touya se sonrojó de la cólera.  
  
Tou..-¡¡Ustedes bajen de la mesa¡¡..¡¡Y tu mocoso¡¡...¡¡¡Que no te vea coqueteando con mi hermana¡¡¡..¿Que es eso de querida?...  
  
Eri..¿Querida pues...  
  
Tou..-¡¡No quiero volver a escucharlo¡¡..Te recuerdo que tiene una cita con el otro mocoso..¿Lo entiendes?..-Eriol y Sakura se bajaron de la mesa,la reencarnación se volvió hacia a Touya con cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida.  
  
Eri..-¿Lo siento?..-preguntó timidamente.  
  
Tou..-¡¡Carambanos¡¡...-Una vena se le resaltó en la sien al ver con la tranquilidad que sonreía la reencarnación,Eriol parecía seguro de si mismo levantó el rostro levantando de forma elegante parte del flequillo,aquella actitud tan arrogante solo lograba enfurecer más a Kinomoto.Fujitaya sonrió con calma y le dijo a Touya que se calmara.El pobre no pudo protestar,sobre todo por que Eriol devolvió el café a su estado normal y reparó los platos rotos.  
  
Tomoyo observó la cara de celos que traía Shaoran,quien sabe lo que se le pasara por la mente.Ese día Daedoyi había traido algunos dulces para el recreo,con gusto se los ofreció a Shaoran y Mei-Ling para bajarles lo humos.Tambien a Chikaru,Rika y Yamasaki que los acompañaban,¿Motivo de la reunion? el cotilleo que había extendido Chikaru por cortesía del periódico del instituto.  
  
Mei..-Es de lo más raro que he visto nunca..¡¡No¡¡...si va a resultar que Chikaru tenía razón....-Los ojos de la bella Tomoyo se desviaron algo confusos,ella no había mencionado nada,pero ese día antes de comenzar la clase,Chikaru se había encargado de agrupar algunos estudiantes para comunicar el bombazo.Entre ellos Shaoran,uno de los primeros en enterarse sin necesidad de agrupamiento,Yamazaki no tardó en darle algunos codazos al verlo despistado.  
  
Yama..-Que no se te despiste recordarle tu cita a Sakura..Es esta tarde ¿no?  
  
Shao..-¡¡¡¿QUE QUE?¡¡¡.-Shaoran se puso rojo como un tomate y se vació como un globo.-¬¬....sisi...-Yamasaki cerró los ojos negros y colocó una de sus manos en el hombro de Shaoran,en el fondo le gradaba provocarlo.  
  
Yama..-Querido amigo..En serio,sino podría irse de nuevo con Eriol y ya sabes lo despistada que es para algunas cosas...  
  
Shao..-¡¡¡Yamasaki¡¡¡..¿Como se te ocurre?..  
  
Yama..-No da,.no da...solo era una broma.  
  
Shaoran suspiró con las mejillas sonrosadas y los nervios a flor de piel,era practicamente imposible que su dulce Sakura hiciera algo semejante.Sacudió la cabeza,intentó fijar sus ojos castaños a algun punto del jardín donde se hallaban,se encontró con precioso par de ojos rojizos,algo rasgados,Mei-Ling sonrió con asombro al ver que su amado Shaoran le ponía algo de atención.  
  
Tomo..-Me preocupa Sakura..Espero que no hayan tenido problemas...-Se quedó mirando con tristeza su jugo de mora,con su tierna delicadeza sus labios sorbieron un poco por la pajita.  
  
Shao..-No te preocupes..la verdad no he sentido nada...-Tomoyo sonrió tiernamente.  
  
Tomo..-gracias..pero es que no puedo evitarlo...-Mei-Ling frunció el entrecejo con algo de empeño.  
  
Mei..-Insisto...¡¡Tomoyo no debes preocuparte¡¡..los poderes de Shaoran son muy fuertes.mi primo se sabe lo que dice..-Tomoyo y Shaoran se miraron el uno al otro con una gota de sudor,en lo que Mei-Ling afirmaba con la cabeza una y otra vez. No hablar de la expresión que traían Chikaru y el resto de las chicas.La verdad es que no sabían de que poderes hablaba Mei-Ling.  
  
Todos se viraron al escuchar los alegatos de Sakura,venía acompañada de Eriol.Shaoran parpadeó sus ojos castaños tras el dulce flequillo rubio,Tomoyo se levantó dejando las galletitas en el cesped y fué a dar con ellos,en lo que se acercaba podía escuchar perfectamente.  
  
Saku..-¡¡Has estado calladito por todo el camino¡¡...¿quien es esa chica que tanto te gusta?...  
  
Eri..-A tí te lo voy a confiar...-Su mirada se volvió revelde,mientras las mejillas se le sonrojaban tiernamente.Sakura tambien estaba molesta por la cantidad de chicos y chicas que se les acercaron a la entrada,suerte que Eriol conocía aquel hechizo para borrarles la memoria por un tiempo.  
  
Saku..-ejemp...me parece que ¡¡Yo¡¡ te he confiado demasiadas cosas como para que no me digas nada de tí..¡¡me siento traicionada¡¡.  
  
Eri...-¡¡Sakura ya está bien¡¡...¡¡¿Por te interesa tanto saberlo?¡¡...- Eriol se paró en seco y la observó directo a los ojos.Sakura infló los cachetes algo sonrojada y le dió la espalda como una niña con berrinche.  
  
Saku..-Por nada...ya te dije...  
  
Eri..-vaya vaya..¿que tenemos aquí?...-Eriol agillmente se había puesto al frente obligando mirarlo a Sakura.El inglés,sonrió muy arrogante,lo que molestó como nunca a la flor de cerezo,al ver con que descaro la había levantado por el mentón.  
  
Saku...-¡¡Ni se te pase por la cabeza¡¡...-Sakura desvió sus ojos verdes y abofeteó su mano-Tengo una cita con Shaoran..¿O acaso lo olvidastes?-.Eriol parecía algo inseguro y giró el rostro hacia lado contrario.  
  
Eri..-No tenías que recordármelo..no soy estúpido...  
  
Saku..-¿eh?...-Sakura estaba anonalada,derrepente volvió a su cabeza el admirador secreto,aquella dedicatoria,entonces lo comprendió todo,no tenía ninún sentido que sus cartas se huvieran esforzado en mostrarle el poema de Eriol sin algún motivo.  
  
La maestra de cartas se armo de valor,un valor por luchar y lograr la estabilidad en su relación con Eriol,la estabilidad en las emociones de la reencarnación,lograr un cambio en su vida que lo hiciera verse feliz.La solución era encontrar a la persona que amaba el legendario Claw Read,definivamente,una chica podría mejorar su estado,ya de por sí Sakura encontraba demasiado dificil averiguar su secreto.  
  
Huvo un molesto silencio en lo que Tomoyo se acabó de acercar.  
  
Tomo..-Buenos dias...me alegra mucho verles..¿Sakura que fué lo que sucedió?¿Tuvieron problemas?...  
  
Saku..-¡¡UUYYY¡¡...¬¬U  
  
Tomo..-...¿?  
  
Eri..-Muy simple,Sakura tomó por error un libro que estaba maldito...lo había creado el antiguo Claw para los curiosos que husmearan demasiado en su biblioteca...Tuvo que leerlo durante la noche,quice acompañarla para que no se aburriera y..bueno..  
  
Tomo..-.....  
  
Eri..-No quedamos dormidos...lo-lo siento Tomoyo...  
  
Tomo..-¿dor-dormidos?...entonces Chikaru tenía razón...-Tomoyo se llevó su delicado dedo índice al mentón.Eriol se sonrojó algo nervioso en lo que en frente le ocupaba la vista Shaoran Li y Mei-Ling con los brazos en cintura.Chikaru sonrió malévola tras las gafas y se sacó del bolsillo una grabadora.  
  
Mei-ling..-¿Y podrían contarnos los detalles Sakura?..osea...¡¡¿Durmieron Juntos?¡¡¡¡¿Y como les fué Sakura-novia de Shaoran?¡¡...¿O debo decir Kinomoto-novia de Shaoran?... ¡¡O mejor aún¡¡...Kinomoto-novia-de-Shaoran-amante-de-Eriol.  
  
Shao..-¡¡Cállate Mei-Ling¡¡...-parecía enfurecido,esta los observó directa a los ojos algo entristecida,para bajar timidamente la cabeza.  
  
Mei..-perdóname Shaoran,yo no quería...-Shaoran sonrió tiernamente y asintió,sus ojos castaños se volvieron comprensivos.  
  
Shao..-Escucha..agradezco tu esfuerzo,pero esto lo hablaré con Sakura...¿de acuerdo?.  
  
Saku..-Por supuesto..en nuestra cita lo aclararemos todo...presiento que está sonando el timbre..¡¡¡¿Nos vamos?¡¡¡..-tomó a Eriol por la muñeca y lo arrastró consigo,detrás los siguieron sus amigos algo confusos.Mei-Ling observó a su primo y negó con la cabeza.  
  
Mei..¿Eres tonto?...¿No te distes cuenta de como se tratan?...está tan claro como que Sakura te gusta.-Shaoran la observó con bastante seriedad,su prima notó su molestia captando la indirecta,Mei-Ling frunció el ceño con una mueca de mal talante.  
  
Mei..-buena suerte en tu cita...  
  
Shao..-¡¡Mei-Ling ya basta¡¡...-comenzaron a discutir hasta que entraron a clase,seguidos de Chikaru que algo molesta,por no haber podido conseguir imformación.se contentó con grabar la discusión de Mei-Ling y su primo.  
  
Detrás Tomoyo caminaba en silencio por el largo pasillo,sus bellos ojos violetas como los tonos de un atardecer se entrecerraron con celosía y se prendieron soñadores y a la vez melancólicos.(Tomoyo:Discutieron,es de lo más extraño...y luego Sakura lo toma del brazo y se lo lleva como si nada huvierra ocurrido...Que facil se reconciliaron,¿verdad?) Se volteó algo insegura y desvió triste sus ojos hacia Eriol,él se dió cuenta pero no se atrevió a sonreírle,Tomoyo entrecerró los ojos y prefirió perderlo de vista.  
  
(Tomoyo:Demasiado tarde...aún así te lo diré,tengo que decirte lo que siento,pareces muy listo muy listo..pero no lo has notado...esta tarde Eriol Hiraguizawa sabrá que Tomoyo Daedoyi lo ama,y que no esta dispuesta a que arruine la felicidad de su amiga Sakura.)  
  
Eriol lo sabía ,conocía los sentimientos de Tomoyo hacia él,aprovechó que Sakura se había alejado a su pupitre y se acercó hacia ella con sigilo,como si huviera tenido el descaro de leer sus pensamientos,o al menos eso sintió Tomoyo.  
  
Eri..-Hay un libro que quiero enseñarte,de seguro te gustara...si quieres puedes pasarte esta tarde por mi casa,es algo grande y un poco incómodo de transportar...quizás demasiado como para traerlo a clase.-sonrió amablemente viendo como se sonrojaba Tomoyo.  
  
Eri..-Es igual,sino lo llevaré a tu casa..no será molestia...bueno ¿que me dices?.  
  
Tomo..-No te preocupes,acudiré a tu casa...siempre tuvistes un don especial para saber lo que más me atrae...mjmjmj.  
  
Eri..-mmm....-Sus ojos violetas de biseles grises se desviaron hacia Sakura,derrepente tuvo un presentimiento y algo sudoroso observó a Tomoyo.- Mañana por la tarde estará bien.  
  
Tomo..-mañana...  
  
Eri...-¿Sucede algo?..  
  
Tomo...-¡¡ouch¡¡..sip...mjmjm...Noto algo extraño en tu relación con Sakura,pero no es el momento de hablar eso...-Tomoyo sonrió risueña y se fué hasta su mesa.  
  
(Eriol:¡¡Maldición¡¡..no podré ocultarlo por más tiempo,la maldita dedicatoria no solucionó todo,y creo que Sakura esta digamos..¿Demasiado amable?..) Sakura le sonrió timidamente y luego sus ojos verdes se voltearon algo inseguros hacia el cristal.Algo no andaba bien,y tanto Eriol como ella lo intuían,Sakura enterró sus delicadas manos en los cabellos dorados disimulando su sonrojo de Shaoran.  
  
Un Espejo redondeado se volvió negro en cuestión de segundos,adornando sobre una chimenea,las paredes eran blancas y era un día muy luminoso,brillaban los enormes ventanales en el espacioso recibidor de un techo elevadísimo.  
  
Unos destellos negros nacieron de los cristales y abarcaron de penumbra la totalidad de la habitación.  
  
-"Claw Read,tú nos ayudarás...."-parecía una voz nacida de ultratumba.-"Te Undirás en la desesperación y tu ira nacerá de nuevo,¡¡Odiaras a Sakura¡¡ y...traicionarás a la guardiana de la princesa...¡¡jajajja¡¡¡"  
  
-"Un plan ideal señor,solo que hay un pequeño incoveniente..."-otra voz habló desde el espejo,era muy chillona y ronca,bastante desagradable de oír.  
  
-"Te escucho miserable.."  
  
-"Dice que Claw se encerrará en si mismo y dejará de preocuparse por alguien...pero está cambiando..."  
  
-"Ese hechicero de magia oscura...,Ya te dije que es demasiado poderoso,Para nuestra suerte no parece enamorado de la princesa Tomoyo,encontraremos la forma de que acepte la propuesta del ángel y luego lo traicione..."  
  
-"No entiendo demasiado su plan Señor..."-Pequeño silencio.-"Claw ultimamente actua por su propia cuenta y nunca aceptó seguirnos a pesar de prometerle la inmortalidad.."  
  
-"¡¡Insolente¡¡...quiera o no su magia es oscura y puede causar serios daños,¿Acaso crees que lo ignora?..Él sabe de sobra que no es bueno que se encariñe con alguien,si esta persona llegase a traicionarlo ni yo mismo sé de lo que sería capaz..."  
  
-"Pero y Sakura Kinomoto.¿Como la odiará?,yo diría que la ama...."  
  
El espejo se estalló en miles de pedazos y la penumbra se removió silenciosa.La voz grave chilló llena de rabia,sentía su plan fallido,su pequeño sirviente murió en el acto por enfurecerlo.El extraño ser se llenó de ira,jamás huviera imaginado que Eriol Hiraguizawa pudiera corresponder a alguien.  
  
Alguien timidamente se asomó por las escaleras,gritó horrorizada y bajó corriendo,casi tropieza y cae con los ultimos peldaños.Sonomi se arrodilló al suelo ante el espejo,había escuchado la conversación por casualidad,pronto comprendió quien hablaba con su hija cada mañana antes de que entrase al cuarto,por que ultimamente Tomoyo estaba de lo más silenciosa.  
  
Comenzó a llorar desesperada gritando el nombre de su hija.En ese momento apareció un angel de cabellos rosados que reparó el espejo,mencionó algo como que andaba cerca de atrapar a los ladrones del báculo tridimensional y luego sonrió a Sonomi con una gota de sudor.  
  
Hace rato que había sonado el timbre de la preparatoria,anunciando el final de la clase.Eriol salió con tranquilidad,Shaoran pasó corriendo al lado del sin decir nada mientras pateaba el balón de futbol seguido por la miradas de algunas chicas.Gracias a la ayuda de su prima Mei-Ling,medio instituto ya sabía que tenía su cita con Sakura.  
  
Eriol no pudo ignorar a una bella muchacha que se acercó hacia él con las mejillas sonrosadas y un paquetito entre sus manos,era Nakaga la mánager del equipo de fútbol. Tenía unos pequeños ojos azules y una melena agrisada,tirando a marrón.Pertenecía al equipo de porristas como Sakura.  
  
Naka..-Quería felicitarte personalmente por el éxito que ha tenido Tomoeda en las últimas semanas,Shaoran y tú como delanteros es lo mejor que podía haberle pasado al equipo.  
  
Eri..-Sinceramente prefería ser portero...-sonrió galante.  
  
Naka..-bueno es igual...toma...-colocó en sus manos una bufanfa con las iniciales de Eriol bordadas en letras de plata.-Es ,,bueno,un pequeño obsequio que...  
  
Eri..-Nakaga,aceptarlo sería traicionar mis sentimientos y los tuyos...- Eriol limpió con gentileza una de sus lágrimas.-No te apures hay alguien que te ama hace tiempo y por suerte logrará hacerte muy feliz.  
  
El mago dedicó una de sus típicas sonrisas y se alejó satisfecho.La chica apretó la bufanda entre sus manos,al principio se enojó,le había costado mucho trabajo hacerla.A lo lejos Sakura sacó una agenda y tachó el nombre de "Nakaga" de la lista.  
  
Saku..-No no es ella,Una menos de las treinta y cinco..-Sakura suspiró con una gota de sudor,averiguar la chica que ocupaba el corazón del misterioso mago le llevaría de momento algunas semanas.Tomoyo bajó sus ojos violetas hacia la lista.  
  
Tomo..-Ya sé que quieres ayudarlo,¿pero no sería más facil con algún hechizo?..-Sakura sonrió a su amiga algo molesta.  
  
Saku..-ya te dije que no conozco ninguno..y dime como va la tuya...-Tomoyo dejó a Sakura que ojeara la lista de las admiradoras,habían diez tachadas,de las casi cincuenta que le había buscado a Eriol.Sakura levantó ambas cejas,Tomoyo sonrió dulcemente.  
  
Tomo..-Sakura sigo insistiendo en que esto no nos llevara a ninguna parte...¿Quien no nos asegura que Eriol esté enamorado de una chica con no...-Tomoyo intentó callarse,pero fué demasiado tarde.Sakura se deprimió por entero,había captado el mensaje de sobra.  
  
Saku..-Es inutil ojalá ,me lo diga pronto..me muero de ganas de saberlo...  
  
Tomoyo la observó con las mejillas sonrojadas y sólo pudo sonreír.(Tomoyo:Espero equivocarme Sakura,,,de veras que sí,por tu bien y por el mío,tambien por el de mi amado Eriol,tu eres muy amable y a lo mejor el puede pensar que lo quieras,en vez de saber que sólo intentas ayudarlo..)  
  
Tomoyo recordó con cariño como la tierna Sakura le comentó entre horas de clase que Eriol andaba detrás de una chica del instituto.  
  
Una chica corría a toda velocidad por la calle,seguida de un peluche amarillo,este decidió elevarse para no llamar la atención entre las personas.Sus piernas eran muy atleticas,las zapatillas azules se movían a gran rapidez pisando con fuerza sobre el asfalto,mientras su respiración se aceleraba tensando los músculos de cuello de piel ameloconada.Llevaba una ropa muy ligera,de pantalones cortos y de color rosado con rayas blancas a ambos lados,encima una camisa roja con los bordes del cuello adornados con delicados dibujos de rosas.  
  
Un grupo de chicos del instituto la vieron pasar y se quedaron boquiabiertos,ni siquiera se inmutó en saludar a sus admiradores.Sus ojos verdes parecían seguir una flechas invisibles,respiraba con profundidad por sus labios y en su pecho le latía con fuerza el corazón.No le importó demasiado el cansancio,siguió avanzando por un parque y esquivando agilmente pequeños arbustos,sus hermosos cabellos dorados marcaban su ritmo ajustados en una coleta,su delantera se mecía de forma provocativa,por la que más de uno se le quedaba viendo.Sakura Kinomoto,la chica más popular de toda la preparatoria de Tomoeda sostenía entre sus alargados brazos un bello peluche de color violeta.  
  
En su mente sólo habia una persona,a Kero le estaba dando trabajo seguir su ritmo,y dedició hacer una pequeña parada en un puesto de helados,sabía de sobra a donde se dirijía Sakura.Tenía una cita con Shaoran justo a las seis.Ya eran casi las cinco y necesitaba tratar un asunto de suma importancia.  
  
Dos jóvenes enamorados se despistaron de rodar las persianas,pequeños gemidos salían por la ventana y se extendían por el jardín de la casa Shukisiro.Las rosas adornaban con cariño la pequeña y acojedora casita donde se hallaba la pareja en cuestion,por suerte las cortinas estaban rodadas y dispersaba la vista de algún curioso.  
  
Ya eran las cinco de la tarde,armozaron juntos y recojieron la mesa con algo de apuro,aunque luego los abuelos de Yukito mencionaron que se retrasarían del viaje.Acontecimiento que se celebró con los debidos honores.  
  
-Yu..Yue...¡Más¡,quiero más...  
  
-Ruby,,,aah...  
  
Los dos guardianes se hallaban en un torbellino de besos,rodando con sus sensuales cuerpos al desnudo por la cama,las sábanas los cubrían timidamente de cintura hacia abajo.  
  
Yue..-te amo..-mencionó con algo se cansancio.  
  
La bella Ruby pestañeó sus ojos color carmesí que destacaron con el sonrojo de sus mejillas,los labios rojizos de Yue se unieron con delicia a los suyos degustando el uno del otro,sus ojos de hielo se cerraron mientras se undía con frenesí en los acolchados labios de su amada.Yue se sentía de lo más placentero,quería complacer a su pareja en todo lo que le fuera posible,el roce sus cuerpos era de lo más exitante.  
  
Yue gimió de nuevo,una ancianita que pasaba por allí observó la ventana con las cortinas rodadas y levantó una ceja.Apretó el puño en su bastón y siguió avanzando con una vena resaltada en la sien.  
  
Ancianita..-Deja que tu abuelo se entere Yukito.-la anciana siguió andando de mal talante,era la mejor amiga de la familia.Desde hace tiempo había escuchado esos extraños murmullos.Era demasiado tiempo viendo a la pareja entrar y salir cuando los señores Shukisiro no se encontraban en casa.  
  
¡¡¡Dindong¡¡  
  
Yue abrió por entero los ojos,con la cabeza apoyada desde la almohada en lo que Ruby besaba su cuello.Sus cabellos blancos estaban algo revueltos.  
  
Ruby..-¿Que te sucede "angelito"?.-Yue la besó en los labios.  
  
Yue..-disculpa presiosa...de seguro es el cartero,esperaba un paquete que mandé pedir por internet.-se rió al ver como hacía berrinche,estaban en el mejor momento y los habían interrumpido.  
  
Ruby..-Dormiré un ratito...-se volteó gandula entre las sábanas.Yue la observó fijamente,mientras se vestía,sentía su amor crecer día tras día,ojalá aquel sentimiento no se esfumase nunca.  
  
Yue..-¿Que te vas a dormir?...mmm...en la noche no te me escapas.-Sonrió al ver como Ruby Moon parecía paralizada con un enorme sonrojo en las mejillas,tal vez preguntándose como había sucedido todo aquello.La besó de nuevo y se fué hasta la puerta.  
  
Touya había ido a visitar a su amigo Yukito,desde que se sinceró con Yue sentía un gran alivio interno.Volvió a recordar a Kabulla.(Touya:este no sabe lo que le espera...¡¡Demonios¡¡...haber si logro que sean mas discretos.) Llevaba puestos unos pantalones beis,y encima una camisa negra algo pegada al cuerpo.  
  
Yue..-¡¡¿Buenos...-se quedó estático con las mejillas al rojo vivo.Touya lo saludó de mal talante y levantó una ceja.  
  
Tou..-No te apures...sé en lo que andaban...  
  
Yue..-...-bajó con la cabeza,con el mayor disimulo posible.Era más prudente decirle a Touya que se marchara.  
  
Tou..-¿Yue?..¿estás ahi?..  
  
Yue..-¡¡No¡¡..digo,,bueno...  
  
Tou..-Demonios,sólo quería avisarte de algo,no te apures..¡¡ey¡¡..-Touya sonrió aún y negó con la cabeza.El hermoso angel pareció reaccionar y se sacudió.  
  
Yue..-buenas tardes...¿Y bien?..mjmjm..-sonrisa picara.  
  
Tou..-¬¬,,,hay problemas,por aquí se pasó la amiga de tu abuela,la oí decir que se lo contaría.  
  
Yue..-¡¡Maldición¡¡...debí haberlo recordado..-Yue parecía muy preocupado,sus ojos felinos observaron hacia el cielo y luego voltearon dentro de la casa.-Son algo anticuados,,,uuf...y no sé si Ruby Moon está dispuesta a casarse..  
  
Tou..-¡¿que?¡...-Touya lo alucinaba con varias gotas de sudor,lanzó una pequeña carcajada sin sentido..-Demonios con el "Yuki".  
  
Yue..-¡¡¿eh?¡¡,,bueno yoo...-Sus mejillas lo delataron tiernamente.-gracias por la imformación.-Se oyó un grito desde el cuarto.Yue se sobresaltó y lo cubrió el flequillo blanco.  
  
Ruby..-¡¡He cambiado de opinion¡¡..¿Cariño te vienes?...Miiaaauu..  
  
Yue..-¡¡CHAAAYYY¡¡...  
  
Tou..-....¿?.  
  
Yue..-emp..-sonrió angelical,con sus finos rasgos,una imagen de película.Touya puso cara demoniaca,y se volteó saludando con la mano.  
  
Tou..-procura rodar la persiana,,así no armarán tanto barullo..-Touya salió por la pequeña salida sin oír un saludo por parte de su amigo,se mosqueó al entender que no había sido escuchado.Sólo una puerta que se cierra con un golpe seco y luego unos gemidos que se iban agrandando.Kinomoto sacudió la cabeza con los ojos cerrados,sus mejillas estaban al rojo vivo sin poder evitar imaginar ciertas escenas.  
  
El silencio que recorría la mansión Hiraguizawa,se vió pronto interrumpido,Una luz de verde esperanza había penetrado en ella,abriendo las puertas una tras otra y dejando que retumbaran en los enormes pasillos.  
  
Sus piernas obedecían a su corazón.Sakura apareció llorando con el osito de color violeta entre sus manos,los pequeños lazos rojos de su cuello se movían con el balanceo del cansancio.  
  
Saku..-Eriol...-sonó algo debilitada.Eriol se sorprendió repentinamente,estaba sentado en el alfeifar de la ventana,pegado a la orilla de la pared.Un agradable fuego ardía junto a la chimenea.Sakura al ver que no hablaba y aquellos zafiros se perdían con nostalgia en la ventana apretó el peluche entre sus manos algo molesta.Eriol cerró los ojos.  
  
Eri..-Tu cita con..  
  
Saku..-¡¡¡¿POR QUE NO ME LO DIJISTES ANTES?¡¡¡...-Eriol se calmó y observó con cierta tristeza de nuevo hacia al jardín,sus ojos violetas grisaceos se entrecerraron.  
  
Saku..-¡¡fuistes tú el que me escribió la dedicatoria¡¡¡es tú regalo..engañastes a Tomoyo,a Shaoran, a Mei-Ling..¡¡A todos¡¡.  
  
Eri..-No entiendo por que lloras..no deberias sentirte engañada.-seguía mirando serio la ventana.  
  
Saku..-¡¡¿QUE?¡¡..-ella lo observó con extrañeza,sus ojos verdes volvían a cerrarse para dejar escapar otra lágrima y esta perderse en sus labios.(Sakura:Eriol,por favor,deja de mentir...por favor)  
  
Tuvo que esperar casi dos horas para conseguir la entrada.La sala principal del cine estaba abarrotada,pero él reservó el sitio con algo de magia.Ahora estaba en la salida del cine,esperando por ella.La chica que lo acompañaría en aquel asiento.  
  
Dos rubias muy bonitas y de ojos azules le sonrieron provocativas,a juzgar por su parecido serían gemelas y provenían de otro país. Ambas se sonrojaron cuando se sintieron observadas por un par de ojos castaños de lo más seductores,Shaoran algo tímido se escondió tras el flequillo rubio.  
  
Las chicas se le acercaban peligrosamente,él cruzó sus piernas,apoyado en la colunma a la entrada del cine.Vestía unos pantalones negros,encima una camisa negra ceñida al cuerpo,con algunas rayas de un rojo intenso,que acentuaban su muscultura.En su cuello desabrochado,lucía un cordon negro con algunas bolitas verdes.Estaba demasiado atractivo como para no llamar la atención.  
  
Sus ojos castaños se desviaron hacia la izquierda,se separó de al columna y sonrió al ver a Sakura.Estaba salvado,las gemelas rubias se miraron la una a la otra y optaron por marcharse.Sakura le había pedido a Kero que le guardara el osito violeta,él no tuvo la suerte de escuchar su conversación con Eriol.  
  
Saku..-Buenas tardes...jejej..¡¡uuyy¡¡..  
  
Shao..-más bien buenas noches...-dijo entrecerrando los ojos algo molesto.Sakura hizo un pequeño puchero que logró sonrojarlo.  
  
Saku..-Ya..esto...-Sus ojos verdes se desviaron algo inseguros.-Las chicas somos algo coquetas..tú ya me entiendes.-Sakura puso cara de cachorrita y lo observó boquiabierta.Shaoran se puso rojo como un tomate al sentirse más observado de lo normal.  
  
Shao..-mmm...está bien...¿Entramos?.  
  
Para cuando llegaron ya había comenzado la película.Shaoran no podía creerlo,Sakura no parecía ponerle mucho atención,intentó preguntarle algo pero lo mandaron a callar. Shaoran acercó una de sus manos a las de Sakura,pero ella se sentía mal por haberle mentido y con el disimulo tomó el paquete de palomitas con las dos manos.  
  
Shao..-Sakura..¿Sucede algo?.  
  
Saku..-¿eh?..-Se sobresaltó al ver su mano cojida por la de Shaoran,sus mejillas se sonrojaron y sus ojos verdes lo perdieron enseguida.-N- no,es..es...uhuhh  
  
Su otra mano se subió timida a su mentón y sus ojos se alzaron hacia la pantalla grande.(Sakura:¿Por que te mentí?..¿Por que no te dije que fuí a visitar a Eriol?..si de verdad te quisiera Shaoran,debería confiarte lo que sucedió..¡¡¡Y ese estúpido me tiene confusa¡¡.¿que es eso de que coqueteo con él?...¿Como se atreve a..)  
  
Shao..-¿Sakura?...-Shaoran se sobresaltó al verla temerosa,las mejillas de Sakura se sonrojaron.Li estaba en shock,no entendía nada.Sakura despues de un silencio se levantó del asiento y salió corriendo con el corazón latiendo a mil hora.La película estaba a punto de finalizar.  
  
Shao..-¡¡Sakura¡¡..-Li la siguió detrás gritando su nombre una y otra vez.Siguió los hermosos cabellos dorados que balanceaban delante llegando a la salida del cine,creyó perderla de vista peró la hayó en dirección hacia el parque.  
  
(Sakura:¡¡No huyas¡¡..¡¡No huyas¡¡...)Sus piernas poseían un lenguaje propio que la hacían desistir,las palabras de Eriol volvieron a su mente.  
  
Flash Back  
  
Eri..-Shaoran iba a comprar ese osito que te trajistes y..-se calló,pues le pareció una tontería deducir que Sakura llorara por ese asunto.-debes tener paciencia,Shaoran se te declarará te mostrará algún afecto sin palabras...  
  
Saku..-peroo...-luego desesperada gritó aún llorando.-¡¡¿Y si olvido lo que siento por él?¡¡..estoy fatal..ustedes me ayudaron en tantas cosas que...yooo..-Eriol abrió los ojos de gran sorpresa,sintió una punzada en el corazón y giró la cabeza bruscamente,hasta fijar sus ojos aún llenos de asombro en Sakura,ella se secó un poco las lágrimas.Por fin parecía ignorar el paisaje de la ventana.Sakura no tenñia mucho tiempo,esa misma tarde había quedado con Shaoran en el cine.  
  
Saku..-¿Eriol?..-las llamadas de Sakura lo sacaron del trance los ojos del mago se ensombrecieron de misterio en contraste con la expresión de sus labios que mostraron una leve sonrisa de optimismo.  
  
Eri..-El amor que Shaoran siente por ti es muy grande,no logró olvidarte en siete años ya ahora que ha conocido a la nueva Sakura,ha crecido considerablemente lo que sentía,pues su amada ha resultado ser mejor incluso que aquella encantadora niña de 11 años.  
  
Sakura seguió llorando y gimio con un poco de tristeza,Eriol no aguantó verla más así y se acercó a ella despacio,luego se paró y se dispuso a sacar un pañuelo introduciendo sus albinas manos en el bolsillo del pantalón.Sakura se llevó una mano a la cara y acurrucó el osito en su hombro con la otra,pequeños sollozos volvieron a escapársele.  
  
Eriol tenía el pañuelo preparado en su mano mientras logró sonreír comprensivo,bastó un pequeño gemido de tristeza en Sakura para sobresaltarlo,el mago dejó caer el pañuelo accidentalmente.Eriol logró recomponerse,estaba más preocupado y no pudo evitar mostrar ese sentimiento en su rostro e intentar susurrar a Sakura con cortesía.  
  
Eri..-Shaoran te ama aún más..por que hacia tu deslumbrante hermosura,ya ni siquiera consiguen hacer sombra mis queridos cerezos en flor..y no sólo hago mencion de tu belleza exterior,,,querida Sakura.  
  
Logró que Sakura sonriera venciendo su dolor,ella sabía que aquello salía directamente del corazón de Eriol,esos bellos ojos verdes le agradecían infinitamente sus palabras,vibraban con un cariño muy especial que crecía a medida en el que se estaba convirtiendo poco a poco en su mejor amigo.  
  
(La noche estaba oscura,Sakura corría bajo la luz de la luna recordó como lo descubrió todo,sus piernas seguían un rumbo sin marcar,su corazón notaba un incertidumbre de lo más desesperante  
  
Saku..-Sniff...So-solo,¿al menos admites que fuistes tú el de esa dedicatoria?..  
  
Eri..-Esta bien,,lo admito,soy el admirador secreto..¿Satisfecha?.  
  
Saku..-¿eh?..-se secó otra lágrima.-Si...¿De las dos dedicatorias?¿Del osito y de la caja de bombones?  
  
Eri..-Siii..-desvió la mirada algo molesto.-que más da.  
  
Saku..-eres un encanto,incluso más adorable que Yukito cuando bajas esa barrera.-Eriol no pudo evitar sonrojarse y con cierta molestia volteó lejos. (Eriol..-No puedo,Shaoran es él a quien quiere,solo lograré hacerme daño..¡¡no más¡¡.)  
  
Eri..-no pongo ninguna barrera...-Eriol suspiró,se dió cuenta de que había logrado decir una tontería,notó que en Sakura crecía un incertidumbre,se centró en ella dispuesto a corregir su orgullo y logró sonreír malevolamente.  
  
(Sakura penetraba en el parque sintiendo un molesto cosquilleo en sus ojos,recordaba que Eriol parecía rechazarla,como si nunca la huviera conocido)  
  
Eri..-mjmj..¿A que ha venido ese alago?.  
  
Saku..-¿mmm?..-parpadeó.  
  
Eri..-¿Acasooo crees que me agradó ese comentario?..-la miró ingenuamente mientras aquella lastímera mirada de posaba divertida en Sakura,buscando incesante aquella pequeña tristeza que aún parecía abrumarla.  
  
Eri..-¡Eres presumida e impertinente¡...Quizas haya exagerado la validez que te da Shaoran...siento haberte subestimado,mejor deja de coquetear conmigo y esfuérzate en tu novio.-Eriol se sorprendió consigo mismo,cometió un error tras otro.  
  
Saku..-conozco tus indirectas...mago Claw.-le reprochó decidiendo olvidar aquel comportamiento.Eriol sintió temor.-Ese golpe ha sido más bien directo...no estás bien,no eres feliz y lo sabes.  
  
Eri..-Lo sé,ha sido muy bajo.-el mago estaba decaído,reconoció que había evidenciado su propio sufrimiento,pero aún no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo,no delante de Sakura,ella bastante tenía con lo que estaba pasando debido a Shaoran.  
  
Saku..-¿Se puede saber que te aflige?.  
  
(Sakura notó las llamadas de Shaoran,derrepente frenó frente a un hermoso cerezo y cerró los ojos,una dulce brisa acariciaba sus cabellos,sus lágrimas caían sin ninguna atadura,y ese sentimiento tan extraño que la unía Eriol se volvió de lo más confuso.  
  
Eri..-Te-te...-cerró los ojos,en cuanto los abrió tomó las manos de Sakura.- Lo siento,pero no puedo esperar nada a cambio,y conociendote quizás pienses que me debes algo.  
  
Saku..-A veces me miras y murmullas palabras sin sentido,como ahora..¿Se puede saber de lo que hablas?,igual que cuando dijistes que no te recordara mi cita con Shaoran...o algo.bueno no sé,Eriol escucha,hay algo,sé que te sucede algo y vine buscando respuestas a muchas dudas que me preocupan.  
  
Eri..-¿Has encontrado alguna?.-ella observó timidamente el suelo y apretó el peluche entre sus manos.Eriol parecía extrañado,sus ojos brillando de forma especial y un tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas.Sakura lo observó con sus ojos verdes en completo silencio.  
  
(Sakura:El muy estupido vuelbe a las andadas,como si no me lo conociera...¡¡Oh Dios¡¡..que tipo más testarudo.)  
  
Saku..-No sé,esperaba que tu me aclararas la mayoría...como..por ejemplo...  
  
Eri..-Sakura,quizás sea mejor dejarlo así...  
  
Saku..-No,espera querido Eriol..tu no..  
  
Eri..-shsh..-Sakura sonrojó al sentir un dedo masculino en sus labios.Unos ojos violeta grisáceo le desnudaron el alma y dejaron que se reflejara en ellos,Eriol acarició con lentitud su melena encariñado con la tierna ignorancia de la flor de cerezo. Parecía hechizarla con la mirada y él lo sabía,aprendió a calmarla con la simple mirada,como si en sus ojos Sakura pudiera ver la finjida paz que en realidad disfrazaba una tormenta.  
  
Eri..-Te diré lo que está sucediendo ahora mismo...-la abrazó en silencio,no hablaría.Dejaría que ella lo interpretase como quisiera.  
  
Sakura sintió un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo,cayendo sin querer en su trampa,la reencarnación podía ser de lo más engañosa.Dió la impresión de querer consolar a Sakura,pero en parte se estaba librando del cuestionario.Ella estaba confusa,aún no tenía muy claro que podía sucederle,hecho que él aprovechó al máximo.  
  
Saku..-No lo sé,pero quisiera que no me engañaras...-cerró los ojos y dejó escapar otra lágrima que cayó en la camisa del misterioso mago,los cálidos brazos de Eriol la apretaron negando la racionalidad del mago.  
  
Eri..-Sólo pretendia que te marcharas cuanto antes,ya debería estar en tu casa,,ademas considero que nos vemos demasiado,Shaoran comienza a molestarse conmigo...y..  
  
Se silenció al notar extremecerse el cuerpo de Sakura,sobre todo al sentir unos ojos verdes llenos de furia hacia él.Ella estaba estática,con las pupilas dilatadas al máximo.  
  
Saku..-¿Te preocupa más mi relación con Shaoran que nuestra amistad?...- Había un lenguaje algo especial entre los dos,que sin querer ambas partes se esforzaban por negar.Sakura estaba muy molesta por su falta de sinceridad.Eriol captó el de a simple vista,mensaje inocente,como lo que realmente era."No me lo trago maldito mentiroso".  
  
Conocía las sospechas de Sakura mejor que nadie,Pero Eriol se limitó alejarse con calma hacia la puerta,con aquella aparente ingenuidad propia del.  
  
Eri..-buenas noches..suerte en tu cita.-Sakura lo siguió,algo molesta por tener que despegarse de aquellos brazos tan agradables, y lo adelantó despues de traspasar la puerta detrás del.Para sorpresa de la reencarnación lo saludó de igual forma,pero..  
  
Saku..-Eres un-un...  
  
Eri..-mmm...  
  
Saku..-hay algo...algo que,tu-tú dices Shaoran esto,Shaoran lo otro..te repites como-como si-si...negarás que..  
  
Detrás quedaba él sin ganas de sonreír,Sakura se estaba tomando aquello como un reto más,como si fuera a vida o muerte,como si huviera aparecido una nueva carta de Claw.Eriol sonrió con complicidad,aquel juego era tan peligroso como excitante,algo estaba por suceder,y para bien o mal,le tocaría vivirlo a la reencarnación.  
  
Fin del flashback  
  
Shao..-¡¡Sakura¡¡..¿Por favor dime lo que te sucede?...-Se armó de valor.Sakura se dió la vuelta parecía avergonzada por tener que mostrarle a Shaoran que estaba llorando.  
  
Saku..-Lo-lo siento...-dijo debilmente.Shaoran se acercó a ella.-te mentí...no trdé en venir por...estooo...  
  
Shao..-esta bien..-comprendió que Sakura tardaba mucho en contarlo,la tomó por la cintura con las mejillas sonrojadas y su otra mano masculina la tomó por el mentón.Sakura se tranquilizó al sentir aquellos ojos castaños comprensivos,sin pedirle más nada que ser el primero en probar sus labios. Sakura mediocerró sus ojos esmeralda,tan solo esperando,Shaoran se acercaba lentamente su rostro bajo la luz de la luna.  
  
Shao..-Te amo...-estaba apunto de acabar con aquella distancia.Sakura derrenpente sintió que se estaba engañando a si misma,en su mente retumbaron unos ojos violeta grisáceo.  
  
Saku..-¡¡noo¡¡..¡NECESITO TIEMPO¡...-Lo empujó hacia atras.Shaoran no dijo nada,tan solo buscó respuestas en los ojos verdes de su amada.  
  
Saku..-Perdóname..pero estoy confusa,,no sé..-comenzó a llorar.-no sé lo que siento ahora mismo...hace tiempo que estoy con ...con..  
  
Shao...-¿Eriol?.  
  
Saku..-¡¡No¡¡..digo...es como un amigo para mí...pero,siento que me necesita y estar contigo me impide ayudarlo...quisiera saber ¿eh?..-observó a Shaoran,estaba hablando más de la cuenta.  
  
Shao..¿Que necesitas saber?...-Shaoran no parecía contento precisamente,sentía su corazón partirse si Sakura no hablaba pronto.Sin aviso la tomó de los hombros,ella temblaba.-¿Me pides tiempo?..Acaso no tuvistes suficiente cuando...  
  
Saku..-Shaoran,por favor...hace mucho tiempo que te esperaba eras mi primer amor,no sé si lo que siento es sólo un sueño cumplido o sea verdadero ,dame tiempo..necesito tiempo.-Shaoran la amaba con todas sus fuerzas,su orgullo era pisoteado cada vez que la veía sonreír de aquella forma hacia Eriol,mirarlo de aquella manera en su propia cara.  
  
A lo lejos un par de zafiros de violeta grisaceo se cerraron con fuerza,se sentía despreciable por lo que le hacía a Shaoran,pero Sakura....  
  
Shao..-¿Que?...-Se volteó de inmediato,la rama del arbol estaba silenciosa.La presencia que alguna vez estuvo ahí parecía haber desaparecido.  
  
Sakura estaba muy sorprendida,sonrió a las estrellas y le dió las buenas noches a Shaoran.Cuando él quizo darse cuenta,Sakura tambien había desaparecido bajo las misteriosa noche.  
  
Shao..-¿Como me dejas así?...¡¡¡Sakuuuraaa¡¡¡...-apretó los ojos al máximo,su respiración lanzaba pequeños silbidos que luego se convirtieron en gemidos silenciosos.Corrío con todas sus fuerzas,lo sabía,su corazón,sus poderes,algo andaba mal.¿Por que Sakura quería ayudar a Eriol?.Shaoran no había notado que tuviese algún problema.  
  
Continuará...  
  
¡¡¡¡ADORO LOS REVIEWS¡¡¡¡...(Kissmy deSPUES DE ALUCINARLO,deja el porro al lado del asiento y toma un vaso de agua...U)  
  
Kendra Duvoa...bueno...gracias por tu review,,me encanta que me escriban...pos sip,jejeje..¡¡que mala¡¡¡¿te gusta verlos sufrir?..aaaa..es igual¡¡...enga espero que este capítulo te haya gustado...no sep si me volvio un poco ¡¡laaaaaaaaaaarrgooo¡¡..pero bueono..jejej U...¡¡¡espero leerte pronto¡¡...ay..¿que te pareció la escenita?..uuu..(-- algo caliente...aay mi yue..es que no tengo perdon)  
  
arcangel..¡¡ay mi diosito¡¡...siento no haberte escrito pero a penas he tenido tiempo...UUuff...¡¡¡jejejjeje¡¡¡era broma.¡¡..les anuncio que ya se me fué la mala racha¡¡...¡¡eeaa¡¡...manos a la obra,,este fic se anda acabando..y yo prometo llevarlo has ta el final...¡¡¡guaaacaleee¡¡¡..se pasaron con la pimienta¡¡...¡¡arcangel¡¡...gracias por tu review ahoras mismo te envió mi comentario de tu fic--...  
  
Akira---¡¡oyep¡¡..jajajj...muchas gracias por tu review...si digo lguna onteria disculpa...es que me volví a fumar el porrillo..jejej¬¬,,,, aaaaaaa...sipsipsi....uU...la mento las parejitas....¡¡pçaaaaa¡¡...adoro a mi eriolin¡¡...bueno.tu tranquila,,,por lo exámenes no eres la única,,por suerte ya vuelvo a tener un rinconcito...¡¡¡enga guapíussima¡¡...aní m,ate a escribirme pronto...tus comentarios me animan mucho...gracias...de verdad. pues...Kabulla,apareció por el 7 capítulo creo que fue,iba acomñada de una amiga.las dos conocían a Touya,buenono sep si volverá a sali Minaico(su amiga pelirroja)...igual,¿recuerdas la mención que hizo Touya de que tenñia vacaciones durante algunos días,pues bien...Kabulla es la hija del jefe de Touya..¡¡aaahhh¡¡...es verdad,,,no he hablado de su trabajo..¬¬..eso fué cosa del porro...)como te decía...Kabulla se casó intentando darle celos a Touya.pero esta hitoria incluirá a otros personajes más adelante,Kabula está algo trastornada,(por así decirlo..)..no me mal interpretes,es una historia tipo anime...hay mu chas cosas algo alocadas e imposibles de suceder en la vida real...jeje...el caso es que esta chica ahorita intenta divorciarce y estudia en la universidad,lo que no mencionñe es que La mejor amiga de Kabulla(Minaico)...no sabe que Touya trabaja para el padre de Kabulla.es por eso el principio de aquella conversación...Kabulla no le dijo a su amiga que conocía a Touya desde antes,por miado a que se lo arrebatara..¿No se nota lo loquita que está por el...enga¡¡espero haber respondido a tu respuesta...y resopecto a Tomoyo..pues mira,,,voy a serte sincera,a Tomoyo no le daba demasiada importancia en el transcurso de la historia..pero visto lo que todos m,e comentan sobre ella...  
  
UU.,¡¡el fic se va a largar¡¡..sipsip..si de verdad tengo que desarrollar la historia de los otros personajes,,,pos nada...es que me centré en Sakura y Eriol,,reconozco que fué unb error.....enga...  
  
Sakura su meragui...¡¡¡gracias por tu review¡¡ mmamamii¡¡¡..ups...papuchis está en linea...le envíié un mensaje haber si me responde...... ...ojalá ojalá,,,, buenoa...me alegra tu review¡¡¡...gracias¡¡¡...chaaayyy'''  
  
bueno,,,y gracias a todos los que me continuan leyendo a pesar de lo que me enrrollo...jiji... ppronto capítulo 15...en realidad ya lo acabé..le estoy dando unos toquitos,,,UUespero no pasarme con los alargamientos...jejej...U¡¡¡os vemos¡¡...Mie-LingUndine...bueno...gracias a vosotros tambien,,,,Dar lady ...UU,,a donde te fuistes...okis okis,,,un review porfi,,es que tñu pertences a mi comu..(me hace ilusión tus reviews)...U...estoy como un cencerro.. 


	15. Un AnGel De aMoR

respondiendo reviews...¡¡¡TT¡¡...soy un desastreeeeeee¡¡¡...jejep...emp bueno  
  
Moruken...¡¡¡gracias gracias¡¡...O.o ¡¡Jar¡¡...todavía me pregunto de donde sale tanta gente,yo hace casi medio año ..bnueno enrelidad sólo mencioné el primer capítulo en algunos comus...de resto no me dedico a publicar por aquí la historia y para quien la encuentre,,,..parece que este lugar cada vez lo visita más gente...¡¡¡pues gracias¡¡ de verdad... espero que no me dé un acaloramiento..pues eran dos helados... primero se comieron un sabor y luego otro.  
  
Rcange ¡¡¡¡de mi vidar¡¡¡....UU...¡¡ESTOY TONTAS TONTAS TONTAS¡¡...uu..BUENO..CREO QUE POR AHI YA HABRÁS RECIBIDO MI CORREO..sabes que sigo muy de cerca tu "" ejm ejm""..y para mí es un honor leer los ""ejm ejemp""...por adelantado(Sonrisa sospechosa)... de veras me dolió mi falta de tacto...TT..bueno,supongo que ya andas conociendo a mi lado despistado...a quien se le ocurre publicar el siguiente capítulo sin dejar...TT uff...pues eso el aviso,,como ya te dije...me pasó con todos...  
  
¿lo que hice con Yue y Ruby?..buenoe..no sep..no me magino a dos guardianes inmortales casándose...¡ uyy..(Kissmy saluda desde el mensaje y le envía un beso)..¬¬ bueno..yo no tengo culpa de no tener web cam...por algún lado tengo que salir...U  
  
OYPE...MES ESTUVE conectando este fin de semana...perop no te pillé...TT..que mala onda...¡¡¡tú necesitas hablar con alguien¡¡...TT pos yo ultimamente estoy algo por el estilo..lalo..recibirás un correo...quiero charlar contigo aparte..pues y mira..un pequeño regalito de cumple que te voy ha hacer espero que te guste......  
  
Flash Back  
  
Sigue adelante, por cierto, te aviso que pase mi cuatrimestre de carrera con buen promedio (8.80, puedes creerlo!!, se q no es mucho, pero algo es algo, además subi de promedio! nn) jaja, espero q no te moleste q comparta mi algreia contigo...  
  
fin del falsh Back...  
  
ARCANGEL..XD¡¡claro que me siento orgullosa de que compartas tu alegría conmigo..¡¡¡no vuelvas a decir que me molesta,por que de un brinco me pongo para alla y te agarró del cuello como Chikaru con Ymasaki...¡¡espero que lo hayas captado¡¡.U...jjeje..  
  
¡¡tengo que hablar contigo¡¡..YAYAYYA¡¡ te envió un mensaje..haber repondiendo entre otros reviews..XD  
  
SakuraxSumeragui..Mami linda...el papuchi ya debe haber dejado un mensaje por la comu de anime wicked...búscalo y lo enontrarás... el rencuentro..esto se pone emocionante...(Kissmy prepara el pañuelo)o¡¡¡ KAAAYYYY..GRACIAS POR TU REVIEWS¡¡..como siempre me anima a seguir enga....mmm...oyep..no me he pasado por la comu..si sabes algo espero me imformes...bien bien..ahorap con el siguiente..  
  
Yukino8..¡¡Claro que seguiré escribiendo¡¡...OO..madre de mi arma...tengo las mejillas como pimientos morrones...¿Te conozco?...tu nombre me suena.obueno es igual...me encantó tu review,me animó mucho. por cierto ¡¡he publicado otro fic...este irá supoer rápido...se titul Mi viaje a Ingllaterra...Es un Sakura X Eriol-- ojalá te guste ..es mucho mas viejo que el que estoy publicando ahorap.. sip  
  
Kendra Duvoa...O.o,,uu...jeje..de acuerdo,Eriol....bueno.quizás se porte un poco mal en los siguientes capítulos...UUlo siento...bueno...: 3 es quem,no sep..alguien me pidio una cosillap y buenop...XD..voy a escribir el capítulo de forma que ejemp..bien bien...Pronto Eriol revelará todo su pasado... asip ya veras..uff..me mejor me callo.que m se escapa..Sakurita todavía sufrirá un poco...ella no es que sea lenta..pero ese Eriol se lo pone bien dificil...XD..¡¡ayy¡¡ menudo culebrón¡¡..ya veras,como siempre las mártires de los culebrones son las últimas en enterarse,.bueno en este caso..adelanto que serán 4 mártires...creo que ya te hace una pequeña idea de quien puede ser..igual son martires desde el primer capítulo.. para ser feliz hay que sufriri...XD..enge espero leerte rponto,,haber si me dejo de enrrollar como una persiana.  
  
Caprichoso Corazón  
  
Capítulo XV(un angel de amor)  
  
La gente transitaba la calle con tranquilidad,un niño de 12 años la llamóesta se giró y le sonrió con ternura.El adolescente era muy hermoso de piel blanca,tenía unos preciosos ojos violeta grisáceo y un cabello azul marino recogido en una coleta.Algunas personas sonrieron al ver la escena.  
  
La mujer pelirroja poseía una mirada muy penetrante,dando el aspecto de alguien muy inteligente,llevaba la raya hacia un lado y su larga melena caía hasta la cintura.El adolescente se quedó observándola algo sonrojado.  
  
Mujer..-Me alegra mucho verte...mi pequeño.  
  
Eri..-Madre...por fin te dieron mi custodia..ahora estaremos siempre juntos.-El adolescente sonrió con tranquilidad.La mujer estaba algo sorprendida.  
  
Mujer..-Tus poderes...veo que han aumentado..-Eriol hizo un pequeño berinche.La mujer le acarició sus lacios cabellos y lo abrazó con ternura.- si siempre juntos..hijo mío..ahora recupararemos el tiempo perdido...pero sabes que no podía mantenerte,ojalá me perdones por haberte abandonado.  
  
Derrepente algunos recuerdos llegaron como un torbellino,pasando con rapidez.Despues de una penumbra negra apareció la mujer pelirroja sonriendo con ternura y alejándose.Eriol de 14 años la tomó de la mano.  
  
Eri..-he tenido un mal presentimiento,será mejor que vallamos por esta carretera.-La mujer posó su mano en su cabellera y le dijo que se tranquilizara.Eriol algo molesto asintió y la siguió detrás.Derrepente un camión que iba a toda velocidad tocó la bocina.Eriol tuvó un mal presentimiento y empujó a su madre hacia un lado. Eriol se volteó,frente a él el alocado vehículo se subió a la acera,amenanzando con atropellarlo.Pudo escuchar al camionero gritando que los frenos le fallaban.  
  
La madre de Eriol se levantó de inmediato y abrazó a su hijo.Eriol entre los brazos de su madre pudo ver una extraña silueta que se reflejaba en el cristal del camion. Los ojos violetas grisáceos se abrieron por entero, al ver como un extraño ser que ocultaba su rostro arrugado en una capucha negra sonreía con maldad.reflejado tan solo en el cristal del camion como un espíritu ,desapareció de forma fugaz.  
  
Eri..-madre ¡¡apártate¡¡..-Eriol intentó alejarla,pero sintió como alguien lo empujaba antes de que pudiera reaccionar,sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.  
  
Todo se volvió oscuro.Eriol cuando abrió los ojos se vió rodeado por una enorme cantidad de personas,a lo lejos podía escuchar la sirena de una ambulancia.Con algo de trabajo se levanto del asfalto y caminó hacia delante con un pesar en el pecho y un fuerte dolor de cabeza.  
  
Pudo ver como unos bomberos abrían las mangueras para apagar el fuego de un camión que ardía en llamas,alzándose sobre él una enorme columna de humo.Algunos policías intentaban alejar a la multitud de curiosos de la escena.  
  
Eriol siguió avanzando con lentitud,sufriendo un shock inmediato.Frente a él había un charco de sangre,sobre el que descansaba una melena pelirroja.Eriol siguió avanzando a pesar del peligro que le indicaban sus poderes,derrepente vió un rostro irreconocible,completamente destrozado,lo único que quedaba era el cuerpo de la víctima.  
  
Eri..-¡¡¡MADREEEEE¡¡¡.  
  
Spinel se sobresaltó y cuando se dió cuenta había caído al suelo.Luego volvió a escuchar unos sollozos,despues de un grito aterrador que salió de la gargante de su amo.Una sombra negra se mecía desde las sábanas,estaba encojido con la cabeza pegada a las rodillas.Un extraña aura azul lo rodeaba.  
  
Spin..-Amo está..-la guardiana entrecerró sus ojos celestes y se acostó con cuidado en uno de sus muslos.  
  
Eri..-soy un payaso Spinel...  
  
Spi..-¿Cuando dejará de serlo y sincerarse con Sakura?..  
  
Eri..-no lo sé..-cerró los ojos suspirando con la mejillas sonrojadas. Eriol en completo silencio se despegó de ella levantándose de la cama y salió de la habitación seguido del uniforme del instituto.  
  
Spi..-Es un cobarde...necesita contárselo a alguien...  
  
La guardiana solar parecía enfurecida.Voló en la oscuridad hasta quedar parada frente a una gabeta,esta brilló y se abrió dejando salir un libro con las iniciales. "E.H"(Eriol Hiraguizawa) en letras plateadas.  
  
Spinel Sun,con toda la tranquilidad del mundo,abrió el libro y tomó una carta de la baraja de color azul marino y bordes dorados,luego lo cerró y guardó silenciosa.  
  
(Spinel Sun:Ya no puedo verlo más así,Sakura es la única que lo puede ayudar ...)  
  
Apretó sus ojillos dejando escapar una lágrima por su desobediencia.  
  
(Oscuridad:¡¡Ayayay Spinel¡¡ eso no le va a gustar al amo..)  
  
La carta Oscuridad solía estar en completa libertad por la mansión,rodeándo de penumbra el lugar,tal y como le gustaba a Eriol.  
  
Casa Kinomoto...  
  
-¡¡¡Ricoooo,ricoooooo¡¡¡...¿quien se va a comer este pastelito..¡¡¡Ñamp¡¡¡..-Keroberos se ojeaba sus enormes zarpas,tenía estacado un dulce en cada una uña.Descubriendo las esquisiteces del sabor,en cada cambio de gusto.  
  
¡¡¡Puuuum¡¡¡  
  
Sus alas se abrieron de par en par y lanzó un enorme rugido,lo sufiente alto como para que fuera escuchado por los vecinos.  
  
La pequeña Spinel,aparecida como por arte de magia,se bajó del lomo del guardian y observó la habitación de Sakura.  
  
Spi..-mmm...mi amo debe reajustar esta carta no funciona correctamente,aquí no está Sakura..-Luego vió a Keroberos con cara de pocos amigos.  
  
Kero..-¡¡¡GRGRG¡¡...  
  
Spi..-mmm...-entrecerró sus preciosos ojos celestes.Keroberos estalló de cólera,aquella pantera tenía demasiadas cosas en comun con Yue,en especial aquella mirada. (Spinel Sun:bueno..entonces me quedaré aquí hasta que Sakura regrese del instituto..¿Por que habrá salido tan temprano?..mi amo comentó que solía llegar tarde...)  
  
Eran horas de recreo en la preparatoria.Sakura hasta las narices de curiosos y curiosas por saber de su relación con Eriol Hiraguizawa,uno de los chicos más populares de la escuela,dedició alejarse.  
  
Sakura tuvo la urgencia de enconderse tras lo libros.Ahora mismo se encontraba en la biblioteca donde se debía guardar silencio,de paso evitaba a Shaoran,que se había dedicado lanzarle indirectas en horas de clases,jamás pensó que Li se volviera tan insoportable estando celoso de Eriol.Bueno,en algo se debía parecer con su prima Mei-Ling.  
  
Dos personas comentaban en voz baja pegadas en la entrada de la biblioteca.  
  
Mei..-Este es el plan...tu avisas a Sakura de que la necesitan en el cuarto del club de porristas y yo me encargo de mantener a Eriol alejado...  
  
Tomo..-¿Eriol?...-Tomoyo la observó con una gota de sudor preguntándose como pudo haber aceptado aquella locura.Suspiró resignada.  
  
Mei..-sisi...y si le da por hablar con ella o algo..mmm..  
  
Tomo..-Eriol y Sakura han estado todo el día sin hablarse...  
  
Mei..-Debe ser una pelea de enamorados,por eso ahora Shaoran debe aprovechar y pedirle otra cita a Sakura.  
  
Tomo..-uyuyuu...esto se está liando...  
  
Mei...-¿Como dices?..  
  
Tomo..-jeje..jiji..juju...-Al ver la enrojecida mirada de Mei-Ling prefirió voltear. (Tomoyo:Pero que locura..esto...¡¡se acabó¡¡).Ignorando los gritos de Mei- Ling decidió actuar por su cuenta y hacer algo con sentido.  
  
Tomoyo se llevó ambas manos al pecho mientras avanzaba con sus delicados pasos hacia el jardín del instituto.Cerró los ojos al salir al aire libre,sus pupilas se adaptaron a la luz del sol y siguió en dirección hacia un roble que Eriol frecuentaba.  
  
Sonrió timidamente,los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron por el sobresalto de encontrarse con aquella mirada violeta grisáceo.El mago en cuestión parecía algo inquieto,y Tomoyo tuvo la impresión de verlo decaído. Eriol se ajustó la corbata del uniforme,mientras simulaba tiernamente el sonrojo de sus mejillas.Cruzó las piernas y con una galante sonrisa indicó que se sentara a su lado.  
  
Eri..-Me alegra verte querida Tomoyo...-tomó una de las blancas manos de la muñequita de porcelana y la besó.Eriol sonrió hipócrita al notar un ligero temblor en Tomoyo,ya era suya.  
  
Daedoyi por su parte se olvidó de cualquier sospecha,estaba embelesada con el comportamiento de la reencarnación,hacía tanto tiempo que no la trataba así que le pareció estar soñando.Con gusto se sentó a su lado lo observó directo a los ojos.  
  
Eri..-Esta tarde te enseñaré aquel libro...ojalá te guste..mjmmj..  
  
Los labios de Tomoyo se entreabriron lentamente,sus hermosos ojos violetas se volvieron nostálgicos y algo avergonzada cojió una de las manos de Eriol.Este parecía sorprendido y sonrió galante permitiendo que ella se la besara.  
  
Tomo..-te devolví el favor...  
  
Eri..-Eres una caja de sorpresas,dulce Tomoyo..-Ella simplemente sonrió con algo de esfuerzo y acercó su rostro timidamente.Enseguida su bellos rostro albino pudo verse reflejado en los ojos violetas grisáceos.Eran muy atractivos y tan ocultos,pero a la vez tiernos y malévolos,como le gustaban.  
  
Eriol entreabrió los labios para mencionar una palabra,pero prefirió silenciarse.Tomoyo se estaba algo agitada y tragó saliva, mientas el viento hacía caer algunas hojas del roble  
  
Tomo..-tengo que decirte algo muy importante,que me sucedió hace poco...  
  
Eri..-...-en su interior estaba naciendo un sentimiento de culpa,no se sentía sincero consigo mismo,sino alguien despreciable.  
  
Tomo..-Cuando me protegistes en aquel cumpleaños..supe que no sólo te quería como un amigo...sino..  
  
Eri..-No puedo...  
  
Tomo..-¿Eh?..no entiendo...  
  
Eri..-Sé que amas Tomoyo,hace tiempo..  
  
Tomo..-¿Que?...-procesó la imformación con algo de trabajo,la sorpresa de encontrarse con aquella sinceridad le robó las palabras.Eriol bajó la cabeza y se atrevió a sonreir como un chico "malo".  
  
Eri..-Esto..disculpame,pero sólo quería que supieras que no puedo sentir lo mismo y..  
  
Daeodoyi levantó una ceja con una gota de sudor y solo asintió con la cabeza.El viento se calmaba poco a poco,el dulce aroma de las flores del jardín inundaba el lugar.Ella se quedó allí,con la vista perdida,pasaron algunos minutos.Tomoyo se entristeció y dejó escapar una lágrima,con algo de tranquilidad escuchó unos pasos acercarse hacia ella,en lo que Eriol se alejaba con manos en bolsillos y más enojado consigo mismo que nunca.No podía evitarlo,ahí mismo se le ofrecía la oportunidad de hacer feliz a la amiga de Sakura,de intentar hacerse feliz a él.¿Por que le resultaba tan difiil decirle a Tomoyo lo que sentía por Sakura,pero que estaba dispuesto a darle una oportunidad?.  
  
Tomo..-Shaoran...-sonrió con algo de trabajo.Li le devolvió la sonrisa y se decidió sentarse a su lado.El joven de cabellos castaños ojeó a ambos lados algo extrañado,con algo de duda se quedó más tranquilo y optó por preguntar a Tomoyo.  
  
Shao..-¿y Mei-Ling?...  
  
Tomo..-No sé..la dejé sola en la puerta de la biblioteca,yo esto,pues quería charlar con Eriol.-Un nuevo brillo de furia nació en los ojos de Li,cuando escuchaba el nombre de Eriol Hiraguizawa siempre le sucedía lo mismo.  
  
Shao..-¿Y de que hablaron?..¿Le preguntastes de su relación con Sakura y..- Tomoyo sintió una punzada directa al corazón,más intentó mostrarse lo más calmada posible.  
  
Tomo..-¡¡¡oh¡¡..Shaoran..jejjej...-Tomoyo se rió dulcemente logrando sonrojarlo.Li de la verguenza hundió el rostro.  
  
Shao..-Lo siento,no pretendía...  
  
Tomo..-Lo sé,aunque no lo creas,te entiendo perfectamente...-parecía algo triste.  
  
Shao..-Tomoyo...mmm...-Se miraron el uno otro y se sonrieron,Li no necesito palabras para enterder que la muñequita de porcelana estaba enamorada de Eriol.El viejo roble se agitó,y algunas de sus hojas volvieron a caer,Shaoran y Tomoyo se siguieron riendo cuando ella sacudió algunas hojas de los cabellos castaños de Li.  
  
Sakura patinaba alegremente por la calle,pronto atravesó un pequeño paseo rodeado de cerezos completamente desnudos.Ultimamente hacia algo de frío,el invierno avanzaba y amenazaba pronto con una pequeña nevada.  
  
Saku..-Uff..-sopló entre sus manos y nació un ligero humo,sentía congeladas las puntas de sus cabellos.Sakura levantó la mano a un grupo de chicos que la saludaban de lejos,Yamasaki le picó un ojo y Chikaru algo engreída le dió la espalda ignorando el saludo de Sakura.otros chicos siguieron saludándola hasta que los perdió de vista,Sakura sonrió de forma tonta y sacudió la cabeza con las mejillas sonrojadas.  
  
Saku..-No tienen remedio....-siguió avanzando con sus patines,hasta una esquina.  
  
Eri..-Te doy toda la razón...mmm.-hizo aparición la misteriosa reencarnación del mago Claw.  
  
Saku..-¿?...-Sus patines frenaron con dureza en el suelo y un molesto chirrido.Sus ojos verdes ,algo sorprendidos mostrando la catácterística inocencia de Sakura,fueron directo los violeta grisáceo.Eriol se mostró algo pesimista.  
  
Eri..-Los que terminan la relación con sus novias vuelven a vitorearte...uff..-sonrió galante,apenas se le contemplaba e iris de su misteriosa mirada..-que se le va a ser querida Sakura...Nos vemos.-Metió las manos en los bolsillos de abrigo negro.  
  
Sakura enfurecida lo ordenó parar.  
  
Saku..-¡¡eh tú¡¡..¿Que has querido decir con eso?...-Eriol sonrió seguro de si mismo,logrando sonrojar las mejillas de la flor de cerezo.  
  
Eri..-Sólo digo que no te faltan pretendientes que elegir desde que rechazastes a Shaoran...  
  
Saku..-...-volteó algo molesta la mirada,dejó cubrirse su piel amelocotonada por los cabellos dorados,apenas se le podían ver los labios algo rojizos.  
  
Eri..-¡¡¿Eh?¡¡..-parecía algo sorprendido.-Sakura yo..  
  
Saku..-No es asunto tuyo..-Los labios de Eriol se silenciaron,bajó la vista apenado por su falta de tacto.  
  
Eri..-Lo siento...  
  
Saku..-Eriol.pongamos de una vez la cosas claras...-Sakura lo enfrentó,aquellas esmeraldas estaban tiernamente cristalinas,sus respiración algo agitada se aceleró como la de Eriol.Kinomoto apretó los puños algo pensativa.Eriol presintió algo negativo.  
  
Eri..-Sakura espera será mejor que no...  
  
Saku..-¡¡Tú dices que coqueteo con Shaoran y contigo¡¡...¡¡Pues si tanto te molesta¡¡..¡¡¡te gustará saber que ya no lo hago¡¡¡...-su tono se volvió sacástico.La forma de mirarla de Eriol no la producía felicidad precisamente,este parecía asustadizo,como si aquello no le interesara escucharlo.(Eriol:Lo que daría por ser el limpiara tus lágrimas..como quisiera abrazarte aqui mismo y decirte que todo ha sido un mal sueño...simplemente te quiero.)Tierna palabras se formaban en su mente en lo que Sakura esperaba alguna respuesta,pero él permanecía silencioso,mirándola de una forma que sólo ella conocía,sus mejillas sonrojadas .  
  
En la mente de Sakura algo gritó de llanto,el no era sincero,mentía.Peor para ella verse en aquellos zafiros,y pensar mil y una barbaridades.  
  
Saku..-¡¡Tu tienes la culpa¡¡..me-me tu forma de ser..¡¡Todo¡¡..dirijes mi vida sin yo saberlo,tú solo haces comentarios y yo actuó..¡¡estoy arta¡¡..  
  
Eri..-espera un momento..no entiendo..  
  
Saku..-¡¡Lo sabes perfectamente¡¡...-Sakura gritó desesperada.-¡¡Controlas mi vida de una forma que...  
  
Eri..-¡¡Ya basta¡¡...¡¡Y yo no controlo tu vida que te quede bien claro¡¡..  
  
Saku..-¡¡Mentira¡¡..tú me espiastes cuando hablaba con Shaoran...sólo Dios sabe que lo andabas planeando desde el principio para burlarte de mi..¡¡Como siempre lo haces¡¡  
  
Eri..-¿Acaso-Acaso?...¿ me estás insinuando que rompistes con Shaoran por decirte que coteabas con los dos?..yo no quería...¿hablas en serio?..digo,bueno yo..-Sus ojos violeta grisáceos se abrieron por completo procesando la imformación.  
  
Saku..-Todos los regalos eran tuyos..¡¡Y Shaoran no decía nada¡¡..Sniff..- Sakura se frotó con fuerza las lágrimas..-¿sabes que es lo peor?.-comentó Sakura algo más calmada,sus labios sonrieron irónicos.  
  
Eri..-No lo sé..-respondió con firmeza algo colorado.  
  
Saku..-Que yo-yo solo..Sniff...yo solo intentaba ayudarte,¿Y tú pensabas que coqueteaba contigo?..  
  
Eri..-¡¡Sakura ya basta¡¡...sabes que eso no es cierto...yo solo intentaba ayudarte a tí.  
  
Saku...-¡¡Mientes¡¡...-Sakura se apretó los puños con tal fuerza que se clavó las uñas.-Tus actos son de lo más extraños..¡¡estás mintiendo¡¡.  
  
Eri..-¡No¡..-Eriol se silenció al ver una mano alzarse.  
  
Saku..-Tu me ocultas algo..yy yo quiero saber que..-Sakura sintió un dolor intenso,completamente desconocido para ella,varias lágrimas surcaron sus rostro y algunas se perdieron en sus labios,tenía un intenso dolor en el pecho y su mente estaba completamente fuera de sí,preguntas y más preguntas,a quien creer,a quien amar.-¡¡Estúpido¡¡.  
  
¡¡Paff¡¡  
  
Despues de darle una bofetada dió vuelta sobre sus patines y fué directa a su casa,ni ella misma sabía exactamente por que lo había hecho.Dejó atras a Eriol,haciendo una pequeña idea de lo que debía estar maquinando de nuevo,seguramente aquella bofetada no pasaría desapercibido para el orgulloso Claw Read.  
  
Eriol sin embargo no maquinaba nada,tan solo le dolía saber lo que Sakura había interpretado de sus actos.(Eriol:Tiene razón...soy un estúpido...todo este tiempo ha sido una especie de tira y afloja...te amo y quiero tu felicidad,pero al mismo tiempo soy egoista y mis celos me ciegan,mi amada flor de cerezo...un estúpido que no te merece,no te ayudaré más..ojalá algún día puedas perdonarme.)  
  
Eriol se dirijió a su casa,muchas veces sus pensamientos se contradecían.Algo le decía que tenía que despertar de una vez,correr donde Sakura y decirle lo que siente,otra parte no se perdonaba todo el daño que le había hecho,La amaba tanto que sólo lograba hacerse más daño,al llegar a la conclusión de que no la merecía,que era mejor así.(Eriol:Seré un cobarde..dejaré atras todo el daño que he causado ignorándolo por completo..dejaré que todo se arregle por su cuenta...¿Para que intervenir?..mi planes fallaron esta vez,Sakura que equivocada estas..¡¡se acabó¡¡.)  
  
Pronto llegó a la mansión,penetró con cuidado el jardin y entró girando con cuidado la perilla.Aquello era un amor tan dificil como imposible,que le había traído más de un dolor de cabeza y noches de insobnio,todo para darse cuenta de que la amaba. Todo lo que habia hecho era tan misterioso,tan extraño,como él mismo.Respuestas que nunca serían contestadas,tragedias a su alrededor que se arreglarían por si solas. Ya sería demasiado hablar con Sakura y contarle sus problemas,todo menos eso.  
  
La mansión era tan silenciosa como él,un lugar ideal para la soledad.Como él estaba acostumbrado vivir.Ya nada cambiaría la desición que había tomado.Ya en la sala de estar notó un agradable calorcillo del piso de arriba,seguramente Ruby Moon había encendido la chimenea.Eriol frenó derrepente y dejó el abrigo en el perchero,pronto quedó a la vista las insinuantes formas sobre las arrugas de su uniforme.  
  
Subió con prisa las escaleras pensando en como podría sentarle la noticia a sus guardianes,Por fin llegó y penetró donde Ruby Moon,esta dejó sobre el sofá una presiosa bufanda,seguramente se la regalaría a Yue.  
  
Ruby..-Amo me alegra verlo.  
  
Eri..-¿Que tal con Yue?..-entrecerró sus ojos violeta grisáceo.Ruby Moon se sonrojó.  
  
Ruby...-Emp..estooo...  
  
Eri..-quisiera hacerte una pregunta...  
  
Ruby..-¿Cual?..jjejej...-realmente estaba feliz.  
  
Eri..-Que pasaría si yo quisiera volver a Inglaterra..  
  
Ruby..-¿Que?...  
  
Eri..-shsh..no me lo digas...lo sé..-Eriol se dirijió a la chimenea y con algo de magia avivó el fuego.  
  
Ruby..-Por favor...que esto sea otra de sus bromas...  
  
Eri..-Desgraciadamente no lo és Ruby..-suspiro resignado,Eriol tomó algo de aire y volteó a su guardiana.-Sucedió algo que ..simplemente no puedo tolerar...se me esta escapando de las manos,debo partir de inmediato..ya no soy necesario aqui..mas bien diría que molesto,,,indeseable como los mosquitos.  
  
Ruby Moon se quedó momificada.las mejillas de su amo estaban al rojo vivo,sus palabras eran débiles,su voz estaba temblorosa perdiendo toda fortaleza,como si quisiera llorar.Para suerte o desgracia de Eriol,Ruby Moon podía comprenderlo más de lo que se imaginaba.  
  
Ruby..-¿Otra discursión con Sakura?..  
  
Eri..-Esta vez voy en serio...-La guardiana sonrió con las mejillas sonrojadas y juntó las manos para llevárselas a la boca de forma juquetona.Sus alas de mariposa se movieron por la conmoción.  
  
Ruby..-Ya no necesito más pistas..a mi no me engaña...¡¡jajajja¡¡..¡¡hay amo¡¡...jajajjjaja...  
  
Eri..-¡Oye no te permito¡...-  
  
Ruby..-NAA...nani..-de forma juguetona golpeó su espalda.Eriol pusó cara fúnebre con varias gotas de sudor.-Las he contado..-se llevó el dedo al mentón algo pensativa.  
  
Eri..-Por favor..compórtate,esto es serio...  
  
Ruby..-jajaj...con esta son exactamente...45 el número de veces que ha mencionado marcharse a Inglaterra..¿Quien es el loco en esta mansión?..(Ruby Moon:¡¡O dios¡¡...que alegría¡¡¡..así que Sakura se ha vuelto a enfadar con él...¡¡yo sep por que¡¡)  
  
Eri..-mmm...¿Que haces?...-Eriol lo estaba alucinando,claro que poderes ya lo habían avisado de algo similar.  
  
Ruby..-De aquí no se va hasta hablar con Yue..estoy segura de que mi "cuchi" lo podrá ayudar...-Ruby Moon sonrió con cara de gatita.Eriol tragó saliva en lo que el auricular del teléfono indicaba las primeras llamadas.  
  
Ya estaban almorzando en la casa Kinomoto.Touya y Fujitaya estaban algo silenciosos,sin embargo no sucedía lo mismo con el dulce Yue.Este estaba encantado con la comida,se veía de lo más divertido sonriendo como Yukito,llevaba una camisa blanca y echado a los hombros un suerte azul marino atado por el cuello y unos pantalones negros.Touya no podía comprender su actitud,Sakura estaba en su habitación y había mencionado que no se encontraba muy bien,preocupando por supuesto a toda su familia.  
  
Los ojos negros insistían en comprender lo que se le pasara por la mente del guardian lunar.(Touya:Demonios..ojalá no sea lo que me estoy imaginando..ese mosoco inglés,es que no presiento que se trate de Li...No imposible).  
  
Touya tranquilamente siguió comiendo,Yue parpadeó varias veces sus ojos celestes y con las mejillas sonrojadas pidió repetir.Fujitaya asintió encantado.  
  
Yue..-gracias señor Kinomoto....  
  
Tou..-mmm...-parecía algo molesto.-ya terminé..subiré arriba.  
  
Fuji..-es verdad..a veces no necesito hacer de padre...-Fujitaya sonrió ampliamente y siguió masticando con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.Yue y Touya lo observaron con una gota de sudor.-¿Que?.  
  
Tou..-.....-despues de levantarse de la silla,Touya puso el plato en el fregadero.Tenía unos pantalones vaqueros y una camisa verde-ya me iba...  
  
Yue..-mmm...yo esto...-las mejillas de Yue estaban algo sonrojadas.  
  
Fuji..-mjmjm....  
  
Yue..-pues eso...-se levantó regresando la segunda ración sin haberla probado.Yue se acercó a la barandilla.Observó con algo de recelo al señor Fujitaya y decidió subir tras Touya.  
  
Touya se acercó sigiloso a la puerta de la habitación de Sakura,su mano pronto se escaba para abrir la puerta y consolar a su "hermanita".Pudo escuchar un gemido desde el otro lado,Sakura se secó una lágrima al sentir una molesta presencia. Touya entrecerró sus ojos oscuros.  
  
Saku..-sss...quiero estar sola...  
  
Tou..-¡¡ouch¡¡....-dejó de toquetear la manilla y Sakura parecía algo molesta.Touya se volteó al escuchar el balanceo de una elegantes plumas,era Yue quien se posó con su típica elegancia en el suelo,como una mota de polvo. Touya puso cara de poco amigos al encontrarse sus ojos con los de su amigo,comprendió muchas,entre ellas,que su padre había enviado al guardian lunar para mantener tranquila a Sakura.  
  
Tou..-no te preocupes..ya entendí el mensaje..-le nació una gota de sudor en lo que la fría mirada de Yue se aseguraba de que su ama estuviese bien.Pasaron algunos minutos en los que Yue permanecía silencioso al lado de la puerta,Touya levantó una ceja.  
  
Tou..-bien...  
  
Yue..-no me iré...  
  
Tou..-Demonios...-Touya se alejó y se metió en su cuarto.Yue sonrio complacido y se apoyó algo revelde en el marco de la puerta.  
  
Sus ojos de hielo obsevaron ambos lados del pasillo.Adentro podía escuchar lo gemidos de Sakura,pronto ella inició una conversación con el guardian en la que le decía que no sabía lo que sentía exactamente por Shaoran,y que Eriol ultimamente se comportaba de lo más extraño con ella,le contó lo sucedido y pudo escuchar un rugido de Keroberos.  
  
Al otro lado de la puerta Yue se molestó ante los pensamientos de su ama,sintiendo deseos de penetrar en la habitación.Más permaneció escuchando los motivos de Sakura para haberlo abofeteado,eso lo dejó algo más calmado.  
  
Kero..-¿Dices que juega contigo?..no sé,no sé...  
  
Saku..-Pues si tú que lo conoces no sabes que pensar del..imagina como debo sentirme yo....  
  
Kero..-sinceramente Sakura...eso me resultaría más dificil...dices que te gusta Shaoran desde hace tiempo...y derrepente me sales con que Eriol tiene un problema y quieres ayudarlo...¿No serás tú la que tiene el problema?...  
  
Sakura lo observó silenciosa,parecía molesta y sus ojos verdes estaban bañados de lágrimas.Keroberos se rascó con las zarpas y suspiró resignado.  
  
Saku..¡¡escúchamé de nuevo¡¡...-Sakura tomó aire..-Eriol primero me envía un osito de peluche violeta y lo hace pasar por el regalo de Shaoran...bueno...luego,pues yo leo las dos dedicatorias que me vinieron y se la ocultó a Tomoyo.  
  
Kero..-¿?..¿Por que?  
  
Saku..-simplemente ponía anónimo..pero tu y yo comentamos hace tiempo que sentíamos dos presencias diferentes en la dedicatorias..¿cierto?  
  
Kero..-creo que y lo cojo...  
  
Saku..-veras...cuando le pedí ayuda a Tomoyo y Eriol para buscar al admirador secreto,,¡¡ay¡¡..es donde comencé a sospechar,,,no se lo dije a Eriol,pero obvio que él estuvo planeando algo nuevo para librarse de sospechas,,uff.. ¿Por que se plantó el día de mi cita con Shaoran en el cine?....¿Te das cuenta?...por un lado me ayudaba y por otro comenzaba a molestarme,por decirlo de alguna forma.  
  
Keo..-¡¡Un momento¡¡...  
  
Saku..-luego me vino la caja de bombones..¡¡que tú vaciastes¡¡...-lo miró de forma acusadora y prosiguió.-y se las arregló para poner la esencia de Shaoran...y lo más divertido..justamente cuando recibo la caja de bombones se planta Eriol en mi casa...eso me enfadó mucho,,,estoy segura de que él sabía que a esa hora me visitaría Shaoran...  
  
El guardían solar abrió por entero los ojos,no menos que Yue que pegó la oreja a la puerta.Toda la historia se enrredaba.  
  
Saku..-¿Me lo puedes explicar?..yo no lo entiendo..¡aah¡..pensaba hablarlo con él y esas cosas,,quería saber que le sucedía a Eriol,pero cuando lo descubrí espiándome con Shaoran en mi cita,justo cuando llegué con él al parque y estaba a punto de besarlo,sentía l apresencia de Eriol,recordé que tambien me espió cuando Shaoran fué a buscar unas fotocopias en la hora del recreo.  
  
Siempre creí que Eriol solo pretendía asegurarse de que sus planes salieran como el quería...y que por eso me espiaba..¡¡pero noo¡¡...¡¡miente¡¡..¡¡estoy segura¡..-Sakura pareció esforzarse por intentar no llorar de nuevo-..algo le sucede..yo se que algo,y él no me lo dice...  
  
Kero..-claro que me resultaría más facil comprenderte si dejaras de dar vueltas de un lado a otro.-Sakura sacudío las manos algo inquieta.Sus zapateos no paraban,como siguiera así marcaría una senda en la alfombra.  
  
Saku..-Es no puedo evitarlo..cada vez que pienso en ese tonto...¿Por que no me cuenta su secreto?...¡¡estoy arta¡¡...es tan solo una chica que le gusta...¿Por que tanto misterio?.  
  
Keroberos observó debajo de la cama y devió la mirada 180º grados.Spinel Sun esperaba su momento para conversar con Sakura.  
  
Kero..-una chica que le gusta dice...-pudo cara de desagrado.Sakura lo observó con una gota de sudor en lo que Spinel Sun salía de debajo de la cama y le decía a Sakura que tenía que hablar con ella algo muy importante.  
  
Tou..-Hola Ruby Moon...¿Con Yue?...de acuerdo...  
  
Touya seguía hablando con la guardiana lunar hacía un buen rato,pero derrepente apareció una voz masculina que se coló en el teléfono.  
  
Tou..-sisisi....¿Spinel?...¿De que hablas?...-Yue abrió silencioso la puerta,lo primero que vió fueron las piernas de Touya,luego su rostro observando el suelo mientras uno de sus fuertes brazos se apoyaba en la cama.El otro sostenía un movil,que a juzgar por el color celeste,pertenecía a Yukito.  
  
Yue estaba algo entristecido,jamás pensó que su antiguo amo pudiera tener esa clase de problemas.Recordó las últimas palabras de Spinel.Él tambien se sentía engañado,quizas como todos.  
  
-Eriol quedó huérfano...y bueno,hay muchas más cosas Sakura,pero no hablaré de todas ellas...la mas importante es la pérdida de su madre.Ruby Moon y Yo pensamos que el amo lo superaría,pues nos equivocamos..así que aquí estoy...lo presiento..ha llegado la hora de que muchas cosas se revelen,entre ellas el pasado de mi amo..y él,debe ser el que te lo diga,por que te..te- (Sakura silenciosa,Spinel se enjoreció)  
  
-sólo digo que tú pareces la más indicada para ayudar al amo..el pasado de mi querido Eriol es muy oscuro,él no es sincero y tú lo sabes..¿cierto? (La maestra de cartas asintió,aunque Sakura realmente ya tenía planeado averiguar su secreto algo que no comentó a nadie,tan solo esperaba el momento y aquella era la señal que necesitaba,los propios guardianes de Eriol pidiendo de su ayuda).  
  
-Sé que debes estar dolida y quizás aún no quieras ayudarlo..pero Sakura..tienes que saber lo mucho que sufre,y aunque no lo creas,es por lo noble que es,no quiere preocupar a nadie con sus problemas...El amo aligera su tristeza ayudando en asuntos ajenos,asi recibe una pequeña satisfacción cuando alguien se alegra y puede olvidar por un momento lo que le sucede..-  
  
(Sakura parecía algo arrepentida de sus actos,comprendió tantas cosas,tanta belleza en el corazón de Eriol de sus mejillas se sonrojaron,a medida que pensaba en él por otras que había hecho,a medida que recordaba los tres años que estuvo a su lado,Ella lo conocía más de lo que había pensado en ese momento,tan solo tenía que ir al pasado y analizar el comportamiento de Eriol,ese trato tan especial que sólo tenía con ella y sobre todo ese extraño afan por ayudar a los demás,quizás si huviera algo de bondad,pero aparte ,todo se remusía en que Eriol hacía lo imposible por no pensar en sí mismo,había algo más en todo aquello y ella lo sabía.)"  
  
Saku..-cuenta con migo...-Spinel con los ojos cristalinos le dió un amistoso lametón y timidamente con una de sus zarpas arrastró una carta captando los ojos verdes de Sakura.Ella rió comprendiendo algunas cosas.  
  
Touya no parecía de buen humor,acababa de tener una conversación con Ruby Moon,pero en cuestion de segundos se había colado la voz de Eriol por el movil.Este parecía apurado y preguntaba por Spinel Sun.  
  
Tou..-que no está pesado...-Touya pudo escuchar una especie de "grgrg" al otro lado del teléfono,luego Eriol hizo mención de sus poderes.Pero Touya algo malhumorado desconectó el movil en sus narices.Toya apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas,con cara de demonio,era algo complicado hablar con dos personas a la vez.  
  
Touya se dió cuenta de algo y sus ojos fueron directos a la puerta.Se abrieron con un nuevo brillo tras el flequillo café.Un angel enconjido en la entrada,fijaba sus bellos ojos cristalinos hacia sus rodillas,las cuales rodeaba con sus brazos.Una lágrima manó de aquellos fragmentos de cielo,mientras los cabellos plateados permanecían inertes.  
  
Tou..-Yue..-se levantó de inmediato y se fué hacia él.  
  
Yue..-Touya...-Se levantó de forma fugaz y tensó su blanco cuello.Touya parecía sorprendido,sus ojos oscuros vibraron tras el flequillo.  
  
Yue..-Él sufrimiento de mi amo me ha hecho comprender muchas cosas..lamento que me hayas amado y yo no haya podido corresponderte...Lo siento,soy parte de tí y te debo la vida,tanto Sakura como tú son mis amos...  
  
Tou..-¿Yo tu amo?  
  
Yue..-es una magia compartida....-Yue acarició su mejilla.-gracias por todo,creo que nunca te lo dije...  
  
Tou..-no..nunca...  
  
Yue..-gracias de nuevo...-se miraron fijamente y sonrieron con calma.Yue cerró los ojos con una sonrisa de satisfacción,luego los abrió.-Nos vemos.  
  
La vestimenta de Yue cambió por entero y unas alas de blanco inmaculado se dieron paso en el aire,estas se balancearon y Yue en poco pasos se abrió paso hacia el cielo,traspasando la ventana.  
  
Atras quedó Touya contemplado algunas plumas,que aun no llegaban a tocar el suelo.  
  
Tou..-Por suerte ya no te amo..ahora mi corazón esta libre.Todo gracias a Kabulla.  
  
Era una tarde espléndida.Había un bonito parque a las afueras de Tomoeda,era un extensión de cesped muy amplia,casi tan grande como la de un campo de golf,pero en su lugar algunas partes lucían árboles gigantescos.Pequeños terrenos se llenaban de flores de vivos colores,y a un lugar apartado había un estanque de patos.  
  
Touya caminaba por entre los paseos disfrutando de la agradable brisa,había quedado con Kabulla.No sabía exactamente como aceptó aquella cita,quizás por que no tenía nada mejor que hacer aquella tarde y necesitaba distraerse. Los niños jugaban alegremente en el parque.Sonrió al ver un pequeño banco bajo un enorme sauce,una vez que andaba estudiando con Yukito se dejó dormir sobre su hombro,agotado por estudiar y trabajar al mismo tiempo.Su amigo eran tan noble,que antes de preferir despertarlo se quedó haciéndole compañía hasta las 8 de la noche,hora en la que el dormilon de Touya se despertó del letargo.Aquel día llegaron tarde a su casa con su padre preocupado.  
  
Tou..-Yuki...nunca cambias..igual Yue berreó cuando me hice el dormido.-El viento sopló moviendo sus cabellos,sus profundos ojos oscuros se encontraron con unos violetas.  
  
Tomo..-Eriol...-Está se sobresaltó por entero,tambien andaba recordando las veces que había estado en aquel lugar.La pupilas de los bellos ojos violetas de Tomoyo disminuyeron tras las largas pestañas,y parpadearon varias veces.Tal vez Tomoyo estaba asustada por sus últimas palabras,ya que Touya la cojió desprevenida,este se mordió el labio inferior mientras los cabellos azabaches y ondulados de Tomoyo se mecían al compás del viento.La frágil silueta de la muchacha pareció estremecerse bajo aquel traje azulado de tirantes.  
  
Touya se dió cuenta de inmediato del respeto que ella siempre le tuvo,aquellos ojos violetas e inocentes se desviaron rapidamente.Tomoyo avanzó con pasos lentos algo nerviosa y tímida al mismo tiempo,Touya sabía que era por su presencia. Esa chica era la mejor amiga de Sakura,pero nunca se habían hablado a pesar de todas las veces con las que se cruzaban las miradas,él no parecía interesado en conocer a una niña,menos le importaba a ella intentar acercarse a alguien tan extraño,quien le producía adversión y respeto al mismo tiempo.  
  
Touya no le perdía de vista con incredulidad,nunca se saludaban.Ella avanzó silenciosa y con elegancia subió una de sus delicadas manos blancas al pecho,donde se apretó un poco el traje justo cuando pasaba por delante de Touya,sintiéndose observaba por aquella penetrante mirada.Que parecía decir algo,pero a la vez sentía rechazo y aislamiento.No era nada agradable la forma que tenía de mirarla Touya Kinomoto,esos ojos tan oscuros como la noche.Era como si el supiera,como si la conociera,pero a la vez parecía haber una barrera invisible entre ellos.  
  
Touya lo pensó por un momento,que sentido tenía seguir siendo tan serio.Ella era una chica muy educada,no se comportaría como todas con las que había estado hasta ahora,a ecepción de Kaho.Derrepente tuvo la impresión de querer conocerla más a fondo,el miedo o respeto que pareciera tenerle Tomoyo aumentó su curiosidad,quería volver a encontrarse de nuevo con aquellos ojos violetas,era tan tímida,pero tan hermosa y fragil,que poco sabía de ella a pesar de verse algunas vez por semana.Curiosamente nunca habían coincidido en la cocina,donde Tomoyo alguna vez se ofrecía a ayudar a Sakura,las veces que la visitaba.  
  
Tomoyo ya le daba la espalda y sentía un ligero alivio de alejarse.Quizás aún pudiera visitar a Eriol,despues de todo había quedado con él para leer un libro.  
  
Tou..-¡eh¡...Daedoyi...-Tomoyo algo extrañada se dió la vuelta y lo observó fijamente.Touya levantó con cuidado entre sus dedos un pequeño pendiente,seguramente se le había caído de la oreja.Ella sonrió y caminó hacia él.  
  
Tomo..-¡um¡...gracias Kinomoto...-acercó su delicada mano blanquecina y lo tomó por la parte que colgaba.Tomoyo abrió la cremayera de su bolso y lo puso con cuidado en un pañuelo.Touya se rascó la barbilla y sonrió ligeramente al verla observar el suelo.  
  
Touya flexionó las rodillas al ver algo brillar y luego se levantó de nuevo.Con cara de de aburrimiento observó a Tomoyo que le daba la espalda.  
  
Tou...-Daedoyi...disculpa...-Ella volteó de nuevo y levantó la cabeza algo apenada,Touya era un chico muy alto.A veces este hecho hacía pensar a Tomoyo que la gente se alejaba del por su mal humor y tambien por su físico,y tenía la impresión de que el hermano de Sakura era algo bruto.  
  
Tomo..-...-algo sonrojada acercó sus manos,sus ojos violetas observaron de nuevo a Touya.  
  
¡clic¡  
  
Touya sonrió mientras Tomoyo observaba el suelo.Touya se agachó de nuevo y le acercó el cierre del sarcillo.Ella esta vez procuró observar sus fuertes manos y no quedarse embobada con aquellos ojos oscuros y tan penetrantes,que sin embargo eran más cálidos de contemplar que los de Eriol.  
  
Tomo...-Gracias Kinomoto...  
  
Tou..-Hum...-Algo sorpresiva alzó de nuevo el rostro clavando en él sus ojos violetas.  
  
Tomo..-gracias...  
  
Tou..-...  
  
Tomo...-¿?...  
  
Tou..-de nada..-Touya la observó de mal talante,Tomoyo se atrevió a sonreír y sacó algo de su bolso.Touya se sonrojó al notar como tomaba sus manos y colocaba algo entre ellas.  
  
Tomo..-para tí...mjmj...-Los ojos oscuros de Touya brillaron de ternura,mientras descubría un caramelo de cristal entre sus manos de sabor a mora.  
  
Tou..-gracias..-Se quedó mirándola fijamente mientras ella seguía sonriendo con aparente ingenuidad,poco fiable.Touya alzó el rostro,observó su alrededor con gestos rápidos y volvió a Tomoyo.-¿Ya te ibas hacia casa..Daedoyi?.  
  
Tomo..-emp..si..sólo vine a pasear..¿Y tu?..-ella bajó el rostro algo tímida,como si Touya pudiera molestarse.Este se extraño.-Kinomoto..  
  
Tou..-Bueno..¡eh¡..-Sus ojos oscuros observaron alrededor de forma felina.¿Valía la pena Kabulla?Esa chica de cabellos celestes y ojos dorados que siempre lo perseguía .Kinomoto sonrió atrevido y algo sonrojado bajó la vista hacia Tomoyo,ella le devolvió la mirada algo asustadiza.  
  
Tomo..-Bueno..adios..  
  
Tou..-¿Te importaría que te acompañase?...más de la mitad del camino que seguimos es el mismo.  
  
Tomo..-¿eh?..jjeje...¡vale¡..-termiraron sonrientes,la pequeña distancia que había entre ellos se había roto de la forma menos esperada.Empezaron andar hacia la casa,el sol se introducía poco a poco en el horizonte.Tomoyo se intentaba colocar el pendiente por el camino,Touya la observó con una gota de sudor al ver que llevava un rato.  
  
Tomo...-jup...es algo complicado sin un espejo..-una tierna sonrisa de dibujó en el rostro de Touya.Los ojos violetas de la muñequita de porcelana lo observaron con inquietud.Este sonrió frenando sobre sus pasos y colocándose a la espalda de ella,sus manos con suavidad pidieron permiso para colocar aquel pendiente en la pequeña oreja.Ella sonrió por las pequeñas cosquillas que le hizo el roce de aquellos dedos,descubriendo que las manos de Touya eran muy hábiles.  
  
Tou...-Cuantos problemas dan esos pendientes..-lo dijo de forma tan tajante que Tomoyo se llevó el puño a la boca y dejó escapar ligeras carcajadas.Hacía tiempo que ningún chico la hacía reír de aquella manera,ni siquiera el comportamiento de Mei-Ling.  
  
Tomo..-jjajaj...para la próxima vez me pondré otro..prometido...  
  
Tou..-¿Que próxima vez?..-Tenían la intención de seguir andando pero ambos se miraron fijamente.Sus miradas se cruzaron como un rayo,sus mejillas se sonrojaron a más no poder.  
  
Tou..-sisi..es verdad..cuando visites a Sakura.-lo dijó rapidamente,preguntándose como no había caído en aquello.-¡eh¡...¡te cambiaras los pendientes¡  
  
Tomo..-mejor no llevo ningunos...-ambos se rieron.  
  
Tou..-es igual..no los necesitas.  
  
Tomo..-¿?..  
  
Tou..-eres muy bella...en serio..-afirmó Touya lamentando haber dicho algo malo.Pero aquellos ojos violetas se abrieron de par en par,sonrojando a la tierna Tomoyo.  
  
Tomo..-¡gracias¡...¡¿seguimos?¡..-algo nerviosa se adelantó,pero sus cuerpo se extremeció por entero al notar un brazo que la detenía con suavidad.Touya sonrió por primera vez para ella.  
  
Tou...-sólo una pregunta...-Sus ojos oscuros se entrecerraron.Tomoyo parecía confusa.-¿No sólo tendras interés en visitar a Sakura mañana?..¿me equivoco Daedoyi?.  
  
Tomo..-¡Kinomoto¡..emp..-Se miraron fijamente,él la seguía observando sin soltarla.Tomoyo se puso sumamente nerviosa,aquellos ojos oscuros esperaban algo de ella,pero debía pensar muy bien cuales serían sus siguientes palabras.  
  
Justo en ese momento a su cabeza llegaron dos ojos violeta grisáceo,pero se esfumaron con la misma rapidez que vinieron,Touya la notó nerviosa y decidió sonreírle.Estaban andando con tranquilidad.  
  
Tou..-No te inquietes...sólo quería que supieras que estaré encantado de recibirte aunque el monstruo no se encuentre...¿traquila?.-Tomoyo sonrió mientras notaba subirse un calor por su garganta,el corazón aunmentó su ritmo.-Por cierto..de aquí en adelante puedes llamarme Touya...a fin de cuentas nos vemos a menudo.  
  
Tomo..-¡Si¡..esto digo..¡¡Touya¡¡.-él se extrañó y volteó sus ojos oscuros mirándola fijamente.  
  
Tou..-¿que?...-ambos frenaron de forma tajante.Ella sonrió timidamente con una gota de sudor.Touya la observaba fijamente de una forma que la abatía. (Touya:Hace tiempo que recibo ese trato de ella...yo conozco ese miedo...).  
  
Tomoyo sintió acelerarse los latidos de su corazón,Touya volteó frente a ella sin parpadear aquellos profundos ojos,de un negro tan penetrante.La mirada violácea de ella se reflejaba como en un lago.Ella intentó hablar con timidez.pero aquellos ojos negros,tan profundos,tan observadores,le desnudaban el alma.  
  
Shao..-¡¡Atiza¡¡...que escondido se lo tenían..-Shaoran con un salto agil se subió a la rama de un árbol.pudo ver a Touya despegarse de Tomoyo y darse la vuelta buscando a alguien como un detector de metales.Shaoran esbozó una sonrisa y se bajó por el otro extremo. Llevaba un sueter verde,con algunos degradados en amarillos,debajo unos pantalones blancos y tenis amarillos. Todavía podía ver a una de sus mejores amigas y consejera,aunque ultimamente se había decantado más por contárselo a Eriol,gran error,el simplemente se negó a seguir ayudándolo.  
  
Shaoran hizo una mueca de asco y se fijó a su alrededor.Aquellos ojos castaños buscaron incesantes con que entretenerse.Derrepente se encontraron con lo del atractivo Hiraguizawa,si ,realmente Shaoran se entretendría haciéndole un pequeño interrigatorio a la reencarnación de Claw Read. Eriol cerró los ojos tras el flequillo azul marino y volvió a abrirlos.Como siempre su magia no le fallaba,en frente estaba Li.Sus mejillas se habían sonrojado a mas no poder.Eriol sonrió galante.  
  
Eri..-buenas tardes...Shaoran.-Shaoran estaba algo nervioso,sus mejillas seguían ardiéndole,por un lado sentía deseos de hablar con la misteriosa reencarnación,por otra quería huír,como otras tantas veces,Simplemente recordaba aquel tipo podría robarle en muy poco tiempo a Sakura.Le reventaba tenerlo en frente con aquella sonrisa tan misteriosa,¿quien sabe lo que estuviera meditando?.  
  
Eriol llevaba un largo abrigo negro,como ultimamente hacía frío,aunque él prodediendo de Inglaterra ya andaba acostumbrado a ese clima. Shaoran estaba algo confuso,Eriol lo había ayudado por un tiempo,Li no estaba en condiciones de montar una escenita de celos.(Shaoran:es tan extraño...)Eriol sonrió aún más,dejando ver parte de sus ojos violeta grisáceo. El misterioso mago comenzó a andar hacia delante,dejando a Li con la palabra en la boca.  
  
(Shaoran:dice que no me iba ayudar más,pero luego envía una caja de bombones a Sakura pidiendo perdón..¡¡espera¡¡..¿Y si eso lo hizo por él?..y si le pidió perdon a Sakura por dejar de ayudarla?..¡NONoo¡¡..¡¡que estúpidez¡¡....¿entonces por que lo hizo?..).Un nuevo brillo nació en los ojos castaños de Shaoran.Detuvo a Eriol del brazo,este volteó con calma.  
  
Shao...-¿Podrías acompañarme?...-Eriol sonrió cerrando por completo los ojos.El viento sopló logrando levantar parte de su abrigo.El tímido de Shaoran asintió con la cabeza. Ambos se dirijieron hacia el Chalet de la prestigiosa Dinastía Li.Hiraguizawa estaba algo molesto consigo mismo,sus ojos algo perturbadores observaron a Shaoran.  
  
Penetraron en el chalet,estaba muy silencioso,seguramente su prima Mei-Ling había salido ha hacer la compra acompañada de Wei,el mayordomo.  
  
La luz del sol iluminó la estancia a travez de la puerta que se abría,Shaoran recordó que a Eriol le gustaba la oscuridad, la cerró con cuidado.Cuando Eriol volteó le hizo una seña para que dejara el abrigo en el perchero,encendería la estufa. Eriol tenía un sueter de un azul pálido,debajo unos pantalones grises,con algunos dibujos blanqueados en el borde.  
  
Había una elegante sala de estar,con sillones de un verde azulado que relajaban la vista,las cortinas eran de grandes volantes,dejando entrar muy poca luz.Apenas se vislumbraban las plantas que adornaban en las esquinas de las paradedes. Eriol tomó asiento en el más amplio,Shaoran se acomodó a su lado algo inquieto.  
  
Shao..-Es evidente que ya tienes una idea de lo sucedido...sentí tu presencia en el árbol...así que sabrás lo que me pasó con Sakura...-Shaoran giró la cabeza de forma brusca para mirarlo de frente.  
  
Eri..-¿eh?..-Lo observó algo intuitivo.Tambien parecía algo inquieto.Shaoran se sopló el flequillo,intentando mantener la calma.  
  
Shao..-Tú y yo lo sabemos muy bien...me pedistes ser mi amigo aquel día en el lago.¿Para que?...  
  
Eri..-¿Por que no?...mmm..  
  
Shao..-mmm..-pequeño silencio.-está bien...volviendo a mi cita con Sakura..eh..  
  
Eri..-Sé por lo que debes estar pasando y..  
  
Shao..-Lamento interrumpirte...-Se miraron con algo de complicidad,sucedió más rápido de lo que creían.Cuando se dieron cuenta ambos se estaban riendo.Shaoran intentó recuperar la voz.  
  
Shao..-ejemp...Eriol.  
  
Eri..-Tranquilo...como siempre comentan,,es cuestion de tiempo...si pretendes acelerar las cosas me temo que no podré ayudarte...  
  
Shao..-Ahora lo entiendo..así que era eso a lo que te referías...Tú sabía que Sakura no aceptaría salir conmigo así como así...  
  
Eri..-No fué mi magia quien me ayudo a saberlo...antes de tu cita Sakura...  
  
Shao..-¡Te visitó¡.. lo sabía...-Eriol se sonrojó levemente.-ella no me lo quería contar..bueno,tampoco le hizo falta...,se puso a llorar,Sakura es tan sincera...nunca puede negar lo que está sintiendo.  
  
Eri..-Como tampoco puede olvidar lo que me esfuerzo por unirla contigo...- Shaoran sonrió levemente.Eriol silenció sus labios,sintiendo algo en el pecho se levantó de inmediato y caminó hacia la ventana.Rodó un poco la cortina comprobando que era inutil intentar iluminar la habitación,el cielo era de color naranja,casi rojizo.Shaoran estaba al otro extremo de la habitación encendió la luz.  
  
Shao..-mañana es sábado...supongo que no te corre prisa llegar a la mansión.Si quieres te invitó a cenar...-Eriol sujetaba la cortina con una de sus manos blancas,se volteó algo sorprendido,luego se serenó.  
  
Eri..-No tienes remedio..venga..estoy esperando que me lo preguntes..  
  
Shao..-uff..si tiene razón..-Shaoran sonrió con una enorme gota de sudor.- ¿Por que le enviastes aquella caja de bombones a Sakura?..ahora caigo...¡¡discutieron¡¡..¿Verdad?..y ella pensó que se la había regalado yo..  
  
Eri..-¿que?...veo que la gente se empeña en interpretar las cosas por su cuenta.  
  
Shao..-perdón..pero entonces..¿Por que lo hicistes?...sino recuerdo mal..  
  
Eri..-Shaoran..por favor...-Eriol entrecerró sus ojos violetas grisaceo.El joven de piel trigueña parecía anonalado,tal vez no creía que Eriol estuviera decaído,la verdad es que nunca lo había visto de esa forma.  
  
Shao..-¿Que sucede?..-se acercó algo sigiloso,parecía preocupado por él.Despues de todo se había hecho buenos amigos.  
  
Eri..-Sakura y yo siempre estamos discutiendo..nunca me ha hecho falta enviarle una caja de bombones para reconciliarnos.-Eriol cerró de nuevo los ojos y volteó hacia la puesta de sol,recordó aquella fuente de ángeles en la mansión Hiraguizawa,la sonrisa de la hermosa Sakura en aquella terraza,y como logró que se atragantara con el zumo que bebía.Shaoran no parecía conforme con aquella respuesta,era evidente que había algo más.  
  
Shao..-Esta bien..quizas acepte que decidistes ayudarme despues de todo y eso solo fuera para despistarme...lo que quiero saber es por que lo hicistes...  
  
Eri..-Por favor lo enredes más las cosas...-Shaoran no pareció escucharlo.  
  
Shao..-¿Por que te preocupas tanto en mi relación por Sakura?.  
  
Eri..-Es la comidilla del instituto y un ligero culebrón que vivo muy cerca con Tomoyo y Mei-Ling..-Eriol volteó sonriendo provocativo.-¿Alguna otra pregunta?.  
  
A Shaoran se resaltó una vena en la sien,sus mejillas se pusieron al rojo vivo.Hiraguizawa sonrió complaciente captando el mensaje.  
  
Eri...-Gracias por invitarme...¡oh¡  
  
Shao,,.-Te quedarás a cenar..tu y yo todavía no lo hemos aclarado todo..verdad.."amigo"..-pronunció las últimas palabras con algo de ainco. Eriol parecía ¿molesto?...  
  
Shao..-Me estás dando a entender que...  
  
Eri..-¡¡Tan solo te estoy haciendo un favor¡¡...  
  
Shao..-Pero es que...  
  
Eri..-¡¡Y basta de tonterias¡¡...-Su tono de voz sonó inquebrantable.Shaoran parpadeó sus ojos castaños y bajó la mirada,se sentía avergonzado.Pero un rencor volvió a correr por sus venas,Eriol era demasiado galante con ella,los celos volvían a ocupar el lugar.  
  
Desde luego Shaoran no cedería terreno tan facilmente.Las cosas se estaban complicando,Eriol era consciente de que su relación con Sakura quizás se viera algo extraña a los ojos de los demás,pero sólo Sakura y él sabían a la perfección lo especial que era su amistad.  
  
Shao..-vete.  
  
Eriol lo observó algo sorprendido y asintió en silencio.Shaoran quedo suspendido entre la relidad y sus pensamientos mientras escuchaba los zapateos de su "amigo" alejarse,Eriol tomó el abrigo y luego Shaoran escuchó como cerró la puerta,se recargó en uno de los respaldos del sofá y se mordió los labios.Sus bella mirada quedó fija en la lampara del techo,mientras sus dientes insitían en morderle la piel. (Shaoran :Sakura tiene razón...Mas que nunca estoy seguro de que Hiraguizawa tiene un problema,algo muy extraño sucede...algo que no alcanzó a entender y será muy dificil de averiguar...ahora te entiendo querida Sakura.Me temo que Eriol es demasiado astuto,y sus malditos poderes sólo te complican las cosas,mi amada Sakura,ahora entiendo tu desesperación por ayudarlo...nunca pensé en Eriol de la forma en que tú lo hacías,pero tus palabras me abrieron los ojos...La reencarnación está sufriendo...será mejor no agobiarlo con mis celos..hablaré con Mei-Ling.)  
  
Continuará...  
  
¿Que les pareció este capítulo?...UU me da la impresión de que estos muchachos son algo lentorros a la hora de enamorarse,se momento la única parja es Ruby Moon y Yue. 


	16. mIs qUeRiDoS GuArDiaNeSprimera parte

Reviews..  
  
sAKURASAMA..,,gracias por tu review..me alegro mucho,tranquila.pues  
Eriol sufrirá un poquito más,,pero el final está cad vez mas  
cerca,,.sip..tal vez Touya y Tomoyo..bueno..ya veré...  
  
Mei-Lin Chan..no te preocupes..yo continuare escribiendo mi fic,,y pues  
cuazndo puedas dejar tu review,,,me alegra que te guste mi fic  
  
Undine......oyep gracias de nuevo,,creo que no hay ni un solo capítulo  
sin que no me hayas dejado uno de tus reviews..jeje,,que cosas,,enga  
ojalá este te guste como los otros...  
  
arcange,,pues este capítulo es algo cómico,,y por lo que estoy viendo,a la  
gente le gusta,,y es que cuando esbribo algo divertido,,¡¡tengop que  
hacerlo en todo el capítulo..UUjeje...¿queroteee¡¡ mi pichurrin¡¡.(Kissmy junta las manitas y se balancea con los cachetes como  
tomates)  
  
Kendra..opss..O:o,,,jijij,,nonop..no me pasaré de lista...¡¡  
¡¡CHaay¡¡..gracias por tu review..pues me alegra que te gustase esta  
pareja..la verda nunca escrubi sobre ellos..creo que ha llegado el  
momento,,  
  
y auqí con la continuación...¬¬ parezco una interlocutora de radio...¬¬  
  
** Caprichoso Corazón  
  
Capítulo XVI(Mis queridos guardianes)  
  
primera parte**  
  
Nakuru estaba muy enfadada con Touya,esa misma tarde se iría a la casa Kinomoto a tener con él unas cuantas palabritas.  
  
Era sábado,Eriol aún llevaba el pijama puesto,y se cubría con una bata de seda azul marina,que le sentaba muy bien.Estaba muy elegante con aquel aspecto,que sin necesidad de sus antiguas gafas,hacía que se viera de lo más intelectual. Eriol ojeaba el libro sentado en el gran sofá de un rojo vivo,sus piernas estaban ligeramente cruzadas y sólo movía las mano para cambiar de página.  
  
Sus ojos violetas grisaceo se movieron con un toque de molestia hacia Nakuru. La muchacha no dejaba de papadear sus ojos castaños,su melena se movía con la intensidad de su carácter y alegaba una y otra vez consigo misma.Eriol sonrió y volvió al libro,en lo que Nakuru se plantaba frente a él con manos en cintura.Mostrando en su esplendor el traje de doncella que le gustaba ponerse.  
  
Naku.-Estará satisfecho...Touya colgó antes de que pudiera avisar a mi pichurri..algo muy extraño sucede entre ellos...¡y Yo¡..Nakuru Akizuki voy a descubrirlo...-Nakuru señaló a Eriol con el dedo íncide y la mirada acusadora.-quizás se haya librado de que Yue sepa lo que le ocurre,pero la próxima vez no será así..  
  
Eri..-Esta bien..pero déjame advertirte que respecto a Touya Kinomoto y Yue,es mejor te lo advierto,que no metas las narices en el asunto.  
  
Nakuru arqueó una ceja y se llevó de nuevo las manos a la cintura.Eriol sonrió al comprobar que el tema se había desviado.  
  
Naku..-¿Como es eso?...-Nakuru frunció el ceño.-Yo sé muy bien lo que planeaba en la vida de mi pichurri cuando usted andaba por los 11 años,pero le advierto que esta vez no permitiré que intente unir a Touya con Yukito..¡¡Yukito es mío¡¡.  
  
Eri..-¡Oh¡...te advierto que no es buena idea amenazarme...-Eriol asomó sus ojos por entre las páginas del libro y le guiñó un ojo a Nakuru.  
  
Naku..-¡¡¿Pero como se atreve?¡¡  
  
Eri..-Ademas.Yo no estoy planeando nada en la vida de Touya,y mucho menos de Yue.-Erio lanzó una pequeña carcajada al ver la cara de incredulidad que traía Nakuru.  
  
Naku..-Amo..ahora en serio.  
  
Eri..-mmm...  
  
Naku..-estoy perdidamente enamorada de Yue,si algo llegara a ...-se quedó silenciosa y observó directamente a Eriol.  
  
Eri..-Mi querida Nakuru,tan solo sigue con él..es tan simple como eso..lo único que intento aclararte es que no pareces confiar en las palabras de Yue...y estoy seguro de que es sincero.  
  
Naku..-Y lo dice justamente quien no tiene recuerdos de su anterior vida..¿Como puede conocer tanto a Yue?..  
  
Eri...-....-Eriol cerró el libro de un sólo golpe y se levantó rapidamente del sillón.  
  
Naku..-Amo..yo..esto,usted perdone...pero es que...  
  
Eri..-Es igual...-Eriol la observaba silencioso mientras lo único que se oía en la habitación era la cálida chimenea dibujando pequeñas llamaradas naranjas en las miradas de Amo y guardiana.El libro se deslizó con cuidado hasta ponerse en su sitio,Eriol apartó su mano blanca y convocó su báculo.  
  
Eri..-Poderes del sol y luna...conceded vuestra bendición a la union del bien y el mal,que la tierra tiemble ante el poder de la dimension desconocida....Estrella nombrada Sol que iluminas mi camino,te ordeno que seas mi guía Oh hermosa Luna nacida de la tinieblas,devuelveme tus rayos blancos y bendecirás mi poder oscuro.  
  
Eriol abrió sus dos manos y las posicionó hacia delante,el báculo comenzaba a materializarse de la nada.  
  
Naku..-Bendecid el poder del mago del este y el oeste,reencarnación de Claw Read,El que alguna vez fué el hechicero más poderoso que la tierra jamás huviera presenciado.  
  
Eriol sonrió a Nakuru por su alago y se sentó de nuevo en el sofá,la chimenea había bajado un poco su fuego y una extraña oscuridad comenzaba a rodear la habitación.Lo que no afectó para nada,el extraño brillo que salía del báculo dorado de Eriol.  
  
Naku..-Me promete que no planea nada...¿verdad?...  
  
Eri..-ufff...-con un gota de sudor volteó a verla.-¿Ni siquiera me permites una pequeña broma?.  
  
Naku..-¡¡AAAAARRGG¡¡...¡¡AMO¡¡.

* * *

Touya bajó las escaleras al escuchar que alguien tocaba el timbre.Estaba de buen humor aquella manaña,Su querida "Sakurita" se había levantado con una sonrisa que le llegaba de oreja a oreja,y había salido con algo de prisa aquella mañana,vestía un presioso traje de color lila ceñido a su bello cuerpo.  
  
Era un día espléndido,Touya tuvo que frenar y taparse los ojos para que los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana no escandilaran sus hermosos ojos oscuros.  
  
(Touya:uff...pobre de mí...decidí dejar plantada a Kabulla por acompañar a Tomoyo,bueno quizás con eso aprenda de que no tengo interés por ella...sin embargo esa preciosidad de ojos violetas logró llamar mi atención..mmm). Touya se rascó la barbilla mientras se le ponía cara de borrego y sus mejillas se sonrojaban,estuvo tan cerca de besarla en los labios.Tomoyo Daedoyi lo había mirado fijamente.Aun se preguntaba como pudo ser tan ignorante todo este tiempo de la belleza que tenía su prima segunda. Luego puso cara demoniaca,y sus ojos se desviaron algo reveldes. (Touya:bueno..bonita,pero tan tímida como todas las que he conocido hasta ahora ..¡¡ay¡¡..Dios...envíame una señal..)Touya bajó la vista al suelo tomó una enorme bocanada de aire.  
  
(Touya:¡¡es inutil¡¡..oh Dios¡¡.¿Que pensará Tomoyo de mí....¡¡O Dios¡¡..necesito una señal..por lo que más quieras..)Touya se encogió de hombros.(Supongo que es igual...parecía estar llamando a la reencarnación.)  
  
El timbre sonó de nuevo,Touya sacudió la cabeza y abrió la puerta poniendo su habitual expresión en el rostro,no fué para menos cuando la visita en cuestión entró sin saludar pisando "sin querer" uno de sus pies.A Touya le tintineaba una ceja y se le resaltó una vena en la frente.¿Aquella era la señal que le enviaba Dios?.  
  
Naku..-buenos días...-se cruzó de brazos y se recargó de pie,en el respaldo del sillón.Sus ojos castaños se clavaron en Touya.  
  
Tou..-ejemp...-fingió toser sintiendo un intenso dolor en el pie derecho.Hacía tiempo mantenía una tregua con Nakuru,para no "discutir" delante de Yukito,algo que a veces les resultaba complicado a ambos.Touya agarró con fuerza el manillar de la puerta.  
  
Naku..-ejemp...-Se oyó un portazo seco que cojió desprevenida a Nakuru,logrando asustarla.  
  
Tou..-Yukito no está..o acaso no notastes su presencia..-Touya pareció tener otra idea.-Tampoco está Sakura y ...  
  
Naku..-¡perdón¡...vine a por tí...-Touya levantó ambas cejas y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.Nakuru parecía asustada por su expresión,No fué para menos cuando Touya la rodeó con sus brazos y casi pega su cara a la de ella.  
  
Tou...-¿A por mi?...  
  
Naku..-Tou-To-To..-se quedó aterrada.Touya se paró a pensar por un momento,la delicada y pequeña silueta parecía temblar como gelatina entre sus brazos,una suave melena de castaño oscuro rozaba sus manos,seguro por el gesto de desaprobación que hacía la cabeza de Nakuru.  
  
Naku..-Haber si te decides...o Yue o Yo..-Nakuru lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas.  
  
¡¡Troom¡¡  
  
Touya dió la voltereta en el sillón y cayó de espaldas,dando un senton muy cerca de la tele,sus pies se asomaban por el respaldo del sillón.Nakuru feliz como unas pascuas alcanzó al manillar de la puerta,pero antes de irse frenó derrepente y giró el rostro hacia Touya.  
  
Tou..-mmm..-sacudió la cabeza y se frotó los ojos,el golpe había sido tan fuerte que casi pierde el conocimiento en el acto.Nakuru le enseñó la lengua,y luego sonrio con cara de gatita.  
  
Naku..-No puedes negarlo...deja que Yukito se entere...por fin lo separaré de tí...-Nakuru le volvió a enseñar la lengua muy muy sonriente.  
  
Tou..-Espera..sól..que bueno..pensé..osea,la señal,bueno..  
  
Naku..-Se lo diré a Yukito...-Nakuru al ver la velocidad con la que se levantaba Touya,puso pies en polvorosa.Touya por su parte recordaba con pesar que se había fijado en la novia de su mejor amigo.  
  
Tou..-¡¡AKIZUKI¡¡..¡¡ESPERA UN MOMENTO¡¡.  
  
Nakuru ya había atravesado el pequeño jardín de la casa Kinomoto,le dió por voltear hacia atras.Gran error,Touya le pisaba los talones,era mucho más alto que ella y que Yukito,sus zancadas alcazaron muy pronto a las de ella,que en vano avanzó un poco más.  
  
Tou..-¡estate quieta¡...-Touya la cojió sin gran esfuerzo ,mientras pataleaba como una niña con berrinche.-No seas inmadura,ya andamos por los 24 años.  
  
Nakuru suspiró sonrojada y se comportó.Al entrar en la casa Kinomoto,Touya la bajó con cuidado.Pronto ambos quedaron sentados en el sillón.  
  
Tou..-Te pido perdón...-silencio,varias gotas de sudor rodearon a Nakuru.Touya por su parte desvió molesto la mirada y suspiró resignado.- Sólo andaba bromeando..nos llevamos tan mal que pensé aquello como una ironía.  
  
Naku,,.-¿Una ironía?..-Nakuru volteó a verlo,los dos se sonrieron para calmar la situación.Ahora fué el turno de Touya.Apoyó su brazo en el respaldo y sus hermosos ojos oscuros la obsevaron brillantes a traves del flequillo.  
  
Tou..-Lo siento...  
  
Naku..-No es por eso..sólo digo que te has cojido muchas confianzas desde que me besastes en el templo Sukimine...si Eriol no huviera hecho que lloviese no.  
  
Tou..-¡¡Ups¡¡..eso...-huvo un molesto silencio.Este empezó a expandirse por minutos.  
  
Naku..-¿Una ironía?..-insistió Nakuru.Touya la observó directo a sus ojos.Touya parpadeó varias veces asimilando lo que había sentido en aquellos momentos,era como una atracción desconocida.como si alguien.  
  
Tou...-¡¡EL MALDITO¡¡...

* * *

Eriol con ligeras carcajadas guardó su báculo del sol.Sus ojos violetas grisáceo se volvieron risueños.Se había vengado de Akizuki por atreverse a cuestionarlo,quería darle una pequeña lección,por otra lado Touya había sentido con intensidad lo que produce la carta deseo,una de las cartas que dominaban tanto Yue como Ruby Moon.  
  
Eri..-Espero no haberme pasado...-llevaba su blanco torso al descubierto.Cubrió su fuerte abdomen con una camisa azul marino.Pronto lo venció la melancolía,Sakura volvía a ocupar su mente. Lo relajó saber que pidiendo perdón esta lo perdonaría facilmente.Sakura a veces era tan ignorante que le resultaba facil engañarla y tan noble que quizás nunca estuviera lo suficiente cerca como para descubrir su secreto.  
  
Los rayos de sol eran tan intensos que se abrieron paso entre las cortinas,sorprendiendo incluso a la reencarnación del poderoso Claw Read.A Eriol le pareció algo ridículo seguir con la chimenea encendida,se acercó a ella para apagarla sin demasiado cuidado. Como vestía unos sencillos pantalones de cuero negro,sus piernas tardarían en sentir el calor.Luego bastó un ligero movimiento de manos para abrir las enormes cortinas que rodeaban casi la totalidad del cuarto.  
  
Eriol por algún extraño motivo se sentía mejor,sonrió con los ojos casi cerrados y despues de un ligero silencio decidió salir de la mansión y encontrarse con Sakura por el camino. Bajó con calma las escaleras y cojió una chaqueta de cuero negro a juego con sus pantalones,que resaltaban de forma provocativa su silueta.  
  
¡¡BOOOM¡¡  
  
Pero alguien que bajaba la esencia de su aura mágica se asomó timidamente por la puerta de entrada ,estaba abierta,claro que Eriol la había dejado así con intenciones de salir despues de tomar la chaqueta del perchero.Mientras una carta azul marina y de bordes dorados entraba volando por la puerta y se colocaba frente a Eriol.  
  
Eri..-¿Tele-teletransporte?..-Eriol tragó saliva,pronto vinieron a su mente las palabras de Nakuru,en lo que la persona que se escondía timidamente salía de las sombras y dejaba aumentar su presencia mágica.-¡¡Spinel Sun¡¡..¿Como pudistes tracionarme?..  
  
Saku...-No te traicionó...-Sakura avanzó con pasos lentos intentado ser cautelosa,enlo que sus manos se frotaban al adolorido trasero,era un momento muy delicado,y la esencía mágica de Eriol comenzaba a aumentar de forma considerable.Sakura se paró y lo observó directamente con sus bellas esmeraldas,así se quedó durante un rato para que Eriol pudiera comprender.  
  
Eriol detrás de todo aquel cinismo debía reconocer que la flor de cerezo se veía realmente bella,sus cabellos dorados oscuro caían sin ninguna atadura y estaban algo mojados,seguramente por que se había duchado esa misma mañana.,Sakura se había puesto muy hermosa y un delicado perfume la cubría.Un precioso traje de color violeta ceñido al cuerpo con un ligero corte por un lado. Se había pintado los labios y en sus piernas bien torneadas brillaban unas medias de un rosa pálido,acabadas en una zapatillas.  
  
Eri..-¿Y esa vestimenta?..-arqueó una ceja.  
  
Saku..-¡Es sábado¡..un día para divertirse.-  
  
El aura mágica de Eriol comenzó a bajar.Se sorprendió al notar a Sakura sollozando,pues ella estaba muy preocupada.Cuando observaba aquellos zafiros de un violeta grisaceo Sakura notaba como todos los animos que se había dado a ella misma se bajaban. Estaba muy dolida por Shaoran y por si misma,puesto que lo que sentía por él era muy distinto a lo de antes,el hecho de sentir por él un amor distinto a cuando era niña le producía rechazarlo.  
  
(Sakura:¡¡Soy estúpida¡¡..se me ocurrió venir a hablar con él para hacerle un favor a Spinel Sun,y ahora me dejo llevar por mis problemas y sólo logro preocupar a Eriol...¿que-que debo hacer?..)  
  
Eri..-perdóname...acabamos de discutir,te presentas en mi mansión y sólo me preocupa saber como vas vestida.  
  
Saku..-¿eh?...-Sakura salió del trance y con el disimulo sonrió.  
  
Eri..-¿Estas bien?..es mi culpa..  
  
Saku..-Es que he bostezado de sueño.  
  
Eri..-¡Oh¡...-Eriol la observó con timidez mientras,la mirada de su amada contrastaba con su sonrojo.Sakura abrió timidamente los labios.- Entiendo..es por Shaoran..¿verdad?.  
  
Saku..-Siempre nombrando a Shaoran...-Los ojos violeta grisaceo de sobrecojieron.-Realmente admiro lo que me has ayudado.  
  
Eri..-Hasta que por fin lo entendistes...-Eriol sonrió galante y se acercó a ella.-quiero que sepas que solo los espiaba para asegurame de que sus mis planes de unirlos se cumplían.  
  
Saku..-¿No te parece que te esfuerzas demasiado?..-Eriol apretó la mirada,mientras Sakura que ya lo conocía,sintió las desafiantes estacas que le lanzó la reencarnación al comenzar a sentirse molesto,pero las esmeraldas verdes lo miraron con valor sin atacar sus órdenes de silencio.  
  
Saku..-Sientes demasiada preocupación..ya sé que te gusta solucionar los problemas de los demas y así sentirte mejor contigo mismo y olvidar tus propias penas. Eriol sintió la imperiosa necesidad de detenerla,pero la curiosidad de saber sus últimas palabras lo atormentaron,apretando los puños algo molesto le susurró.  
  
Eri..-¿A que penas mias te refieres?-temeroso de que huviera descubierto la verdad.  
  
Saku..-Siempre he sabido que algo te entristece hace ya tiempo,yo estoy muy apenada con todo esto y me preocupa demasiado..-Sakura desvió el rostro timidamente mientras Eriol intentaba mantener su fortaleza.Debía pensar rápido.  
  
Saku..-Pero no he querido tratar este tema contigo por miedo a tu reacción..-Eriol comprendía muchas cosas,lo que tanto temía sucedería tarde o temprano. Su corazón se sobrecojió al ver a Sakura sufrir por su culpa,un intenso brillo nació en su mirada,completamente llena de pasión y ternura.Sakura continuó.  
  
Saku..-Así que no sé que me ocultas..-sus mejillas se enrrojecieron.- quisiera poder ayudarte.-aquella palabras lo incomodaron en lo más profundo,a pesar de la dulzura de Sakura,el orgulloso Eriol frunjió el ceño ensimismado y la observó enfurecido y muy triste.  
  
Eri..-Tu no puedes entender como me siento..así que no lo sabrás...  
  
Sakura no estaba dispuesta a que mantuviera por más tiempo ese secreto,y decidida a hacerlo hablar se dió cuenta de que no bastaría con palabras cariñosas.Además,que era eso de que no podría entenderlo.Sakura hundió la cabeza y apretó la mirada.  
  
Saku..-Debes decírmelo..Yo tambiem he perdido a mi madre...  
  
Eri..-¡No es de tu incumbencia¡...querida Sakura-Eriol se cruzó sus brazos,entrecerrando los ojos,se veía de lo más apuesto cuando se enfadaba,a otras personas tal vez les huviera dado miedo.Pero a Sakura sólo le parecía un comportamiento inmaduro.Sakura sentía crecer su furia como nunca antes se había sentido,le dolía su falta de confianza.(Eriol:¿Madre?..¿Hasta donde llegó Spinel Sun?)  
  
Saku..-grgr..¡¡no seas terco¡¡..-para asombro de Sakura dos lágrimas brillaron a traves del cabellos azul marino.  
  
Eri..-por favor...¡¡No puedo¡¡..-Eriol suspiró.-Sakura..hay secretos que no se pueden revelar.-su ultima palabra sonó con ainco.-me abofeteas,me acusas de psicópata y te marchas sin escuchar explicaciones y ahora tienes la osadía...  
  
Saku.-¡¡Estás solo estás muy sólo¡¡...¡NECESITAS CONTÁRSELO A ALGUIEN¡¡.- Eriol se sintió completamente ignorado,Sakura había sido firme en su objetivo y no escuchaba sus palabras,tal vez por que ella sabía que la misteriosa reencarnación intentaba controlarla de nuevo.  
  
Eri..-¡¡Sakura¡¡...no respondo de mis actos..-apretó la mandíbula.Sakura se asustó al principio.  
  
Saku..-¡¡Oh llave que ocultas los poderes de mi estrella¡¡...revela tu vervadero poder.  
  
Eri..-No te lo diré...¿Te volvistes loca?...Sa-Sakura..-Eriol quedó en trance mientras la flor de cerezo lo apuntaba con su báculo.  
  
Saku..-¡¡no seas infantil¡¡...Ademas llevo...llevo..-Sakura comenzó a llorar.Su atractiva mirada se clavó en la de ella.  
  
Eri..-Antes déjame imformarte de que mis amenazas no llegaban a esos extremos.  
  
Saku..-¡¡Ya he esperado demasiado tiempo¡¡...No tienes derecho a ocultármelo,despues de todo lo que hemos vivido juntos¡¡..HE CONFIADO DEMASIADO EN TÍ Y YO TE...  
  
Eri...-....-Eriol se fijó en que Sakura se secaba las lágrimas,muy nervioso y más enfadado que nunca prefirió huír antes de verse obligado a usar la magia contra su propia amada,pero un escalofrío recorrió todo su ser al sentir como lo detenía el brazo de Sakura.  
  
Saku.-¡¡Me duele mucho¡¡...necesito..-bajó el volumen de nuevo.-Necesito que me lo digas.  
  
Eri..-escúchame...-Eriol intento mantener la calma y hacerle frente a aquellos esmeraldas.  
  
Eri..-¿Acaso nunca has tenido un secreto que no hayas querido mencionar a nadie?..  
  
Saku..-¡Si¡..PERO TÚ NO PUEDES...ocultármelo...  
  
Eri..-Tú no eres así Sakura...¿Mencionastes a Spinel ?...ahora entiendo de donde salió todo ese teatro...Sakura,sé que lo haces con buenas intenciones pero creéme cuando te digo que es mejor para tí no saberlo.  
  
Saku..-¡¡NO MAS POR FAVOR¡¡..deja de hablarme de esa manera..siento como si me controlaras.-Eriol frunció el ceño.  
  
Eri..-Pues no lo prentendo,y si tomás al pie de la letra todo lo que digo es por que...bueno..  
  
Saku..-¿Por que?...-Eriol la observó con varias gotas de sudor en la cabeza.  
  
Eri..-creo que ni yo mismo lo sé...-Eriol alzó el rostro hacia los ojos verdes de Sakura,sus mejillas se habían sonrojado.Sakura estaba muy sorprendida,mientras dos lagrimones bajaban de su rostro.-Tienes razón..quizás tengamos que..  
  
Saku..-Hablar..tú lo has dicho...  
  
Eri..-mmm...-los zafiros se desviaron algo inquietos,Eriol se dió cuenta de que prefería contar su pasado a decirle a Sakura cuando la amaba.Sakura lo pensó por un momento recordando unas palabras que le permitieron conversar con él una vez.  
  
Saku..-Nuestra amistad está en juego..¿verdad?.  
  
La mansión se quedó silenciosa,Sakura con calma guardó su báculo al ver que Eriol cerraba la enorme puerta de la entrada y parecía que se tomaba mas en serio su interés por ayudarlo.  
  
Eri..-¿Que haces?..-dió un pequeño brinco al notar como unas delicadas manos lo agarraban con fuerza por la cintura,y todo el cuerpo de Sakura se recargaba en su espalda.Sakura sintió un calor masculino muy cerca de sí.  
  
Sus ojos violetas grisáceos quedaron fijos en el manillar de la puerta,el corazón bombeaba la sangre con más rapidez,una sonrisa se esbozó en sus labios.y aunque Sakura no lo amara parecía tenerle mucho aprecio.  
  
Saku..-Necesito saberlo...no es sólo compasión es..bueno..yo..  
  
Eri..-Querida Sakura...  
  
Saku..-Yo no lo sé...  
  
Eri..-¿No lo sabes?  
  
Saku..-¡¡NO LO SÉ¡¡..pero quiero ayudar..eso..eso..eso es todo.-Esas palabras le llegaron a lo más profundo del alma al orgulloso mago Claw,que con sorpresa se volteó directamente con el único objetivo de buscar la calidez de y la paz que le ofrecían los hermosos ojos de Sakura.  
  
La atractiva mirada de Eriol no parpadeó ni por un instante,Sakura levantaba la cabeza como una flecha hacia la suya,mientras por lo bajo juntaba las manos de los nervios. Eriol completamente ruborizado sintió los latidos de su corazón aumentar de forma considerable.  
  
Eri..-puede apenarte...  
  
Saku..-Me..me arriesgaré...-su voz sonó temblorosa.Aquel valor logró infundirlo en Eriol,y esta sonrió un poco,estaba nervioso pero sabía que ya no había marcha atrás. Aparte de como se sentía,había tomado la desición de dejar su relación con Shaoran por ayudarlo a él. 

La puerta de la mansión dio paso a algunos rayos del espléndido día que hacía fuera,Spinel Sun entró con sigilo,no con demasiadas esperanzas de que Sakura huviera tenido éxito,pero por algo había que empezar.Cuando más tardara su amo en saber que se encontraba allí,se libraría de sus alegatos.  
  
"Cuando nací mi madre era muy joven para mantenerme...así que me dejó en un orfanato..."  
  
Spinel Sun movió las orejitas para localizar de donde procedía aquel sonido,sus propio amo estaba ¿Contando su vida?.  
  
"Luego a los tres años fuí acojido por una pareja que no podía tener hijos...me trataron muy bien desde el principio,en especial me encariñe con la hermana de bueno,la que hacía el papel de madre..Kaho..-" Spinel oyó un pequeño murmullo por parte de Sakura,sonrió de gran alegría.  
  
"Kaho.la hermana de mi madre adoptiva me visitaba muy a menudo,y me regalaba juguetes por mi cumpleaños...pero sucedió algo un día que hizo a mis padres temblar,fué justo cuando cumplía los 5 años.."  
  
"Se manifestaron parte de mis poderes sin yo quererlo..hasta yo me asuste..mis padre llamaron a un exorsista pensando que estaba poseído,lo peor de todo es que no avisaron a Kaho,algo que me huviera gustado..."  
  
Spinel siguió avanzando.aquella parte de la historia no la conocía ella.  
  
"Despues de eso,mis padres se mudaron hacia Inglaterra y me alejaron de Kaho,pensando que ella podía tener la culpa de todo,pues siempre comentaban que era algo bruja...  
  
"Desde los cinco años comencé a tener recuerdos de mi anterior vida,y eso me ayudo a formular pequeños hechizos...  
  
Pasó el tiempo y algunas veces se manisfestaban mis poderes,sobre todo el día que mi padre,intentó maltratarme..mis madre me tenía cada vez más miedo,y tomaron la desición de encerrarme en un internado.Yo me dí cuenta de que podía negarme,y los amenacé con lanzarles una maldición,sobre todo por que aquel día había creado a Spinel Sun y Ruby Moon...Así con mis nuevo guardianes,logré alejar los malos tratos,ellos me protegían.."  
  
,al cumplir los nueve años tomé la desición de huír de casa...no soportaba ver como comentaban a escondidas de mí que había sido un gran error adoptarme...por suerte Spinel Sun y Ruby Moon me apoyaban en mi desición,mis padres vivían aterrados en la casa al tener que compartirla con dos criaturas mágicas y un niño con poderes sobrenaturales..."  
  
Spinel entró en silencio por la puerta y se apoyó en el marco,quedando sentada en sus cuartos traseros.Vió como Eriol con algo de calma sonreía a Sakura.  
  
"Al cumplir los 10 años lo tenia todo preparado,además había presentido que debía viajar a hacia Tomoeda.Pero justo el día que iba a marcharme apareció Kaho al pie de la puerta,tomó mis maletas me dijó que quería hablar conmigo..Mis padres no pusieran reparo en que salieramos de la casa...así fué como Kaho me acojió,ella se hizo responsable de mi educación y tambien la de mis guardianes,Nakuru le dió serios problemas,crecía muy rapido y todo el día quería saber más y más.En cambio Spinel Sun se conformó con aprender a leer y cojerlo todo de los libros.."  
  
Sakura sonrió junto con él,despues de todo aquello no era tan malo.Eriol a medida que avanzaba parecía más tranquilo.  
  
"Pronto llegamos a Tomoeda,Kaho consiguió sustituir al profesor de tu clase y yo había encontrado algo con lo que estar ocupado para no preocuparme por mi pasado...Aveces tenía pesadillas de los malos tratos,pero mis guardianes siempre estaban allí para protegerme.Yo nunca le dije a Kaho que había sido maltratado...y Kaho,era muy especial para mí,incluso creía estar enamorado de ella..pero de lo que si estaba seguro,era de que Kaho me amaba...y no andaba muy lejos.."  
  
Sakura parecía sorprendida,Eriol se rascó la cabeza algo apenado.  
  
"Verás...bueno,cuando terminastes de capturar todas las cartas regresé a Inglaterra,y allí fué cuando me dí cuenta de todo,por que decidí que ya era la hora de confesarle mis sentimimentos a Kaho...El día que se lo dije ella me abrazó y se puso a llorar,yo estaba muy confuso,luego ella me dijo que era..."  
  
Saku..-que era que...  
  
Eri..-Mi madre...-Eriol desvió el rostro algo molesto.-No se lo perdoné inmediatamente,y ella viendo que me las podía apañar solo decidió alejarse de mi,,,yo me había puesto tan furioso que mis poderes invocaron a otra dimensión,la dimensión de los espejos.."  
  
Sakura se tapó la boca con las manos,estaba anonalada.Pero ahora todo encajaba,aun recordba con que tranquilidad actuó Eriol sobre los extraños seres,el debóa conocerlos con anterioridad.  
  
Eri..-Mi ira fue tal que un ser maligno logró salir del espejo,atraído por mis poderes oscuros,y me ofreció darme la inmortalidad a cambio de servirle..-yo no acepté y el me dijó que me arrepentiría de haberlo invocado para nada.  
  
Pasaron los años y vivía con aquel temor,mis padres adoptivos me habían acojido de nuevo y aceptaron mis poderes,Kaho volvió arrepentida y me pidió perdón.Nos reconciliamos...yo la acepté como mi madre y ella empezó una pelea con mis padres adoptivos y con la justicia para recuperar mi custodia...Pero justo al día que lo consiguió.  
  
El maldito ser oscuro..."  
  
Sakura tomó sus manos al ver que le costaba decirlo,Eriol se levantó derrepente se llevó las manos a la cabeza.  
  
Eri..-yo tuve la culpa si no lo huviera invocado...¡¡Yo maté a mi madre¡¡..- Sakura estaba muy asustada y se levantó tras él,los poderes de Eriol estaban aumentando,y la calma y la frialdad que había mantenido hasta ahora desaparecieron.  
  
Eri..-¡¡Ya lo sabes¡¡...¡¡LA MATÉ¡¡-Se sentó muy decaído en el sofá observando la chimenea.Su voz se quebró hablando por lo bajo.-La calle estaba desierta,le dije que no cruzara,ella no me hizo caso...To..To..todo acabó con un camion atropellándola,pero yo sabía que el maldito espiritu había sido el culpable,él,él.  
  
Saku..-Lo siento Eriol...yo no creí que ese secreto fuera...-Sakura comenzó a llorar arrepentida por haberlo obligado a contarle su historia.  
  
Eri..-Tu puedes mirar al pasado y sentirte orgullosa de lo que has vivido..pero lo mío...¡¡Lo mío es muy distinto¡¡.-Sakura se acercó comprensiva al verlo tan dolido,para poder consolarlo.Pero Eriol se sentía muy avergonzado y no quería su compasión,pues esa era otra espina que tambien tenía clavada en lo más ondo,no tener el amor de Sakura.  
  
Saku..-¿Distinto?..Yo tambien he perdido a mi madre...  
  
La fuerza de su mirada paró los avances de la flor de cerezo,que se sorprendió ante aquella mezcla de ira,dolor,desprecio y temor.  
  
Eri..-¡¡Vete¡¡...eso era lo que querías saber..¿no?.-aquello sobrepasaba sus limites de paciencia.Spinel Sun intentaba reprimirse las ganas de intervenir,se temía lo peor.  
  
Saku..-pero no sólo se trata de...  
  
Eri..-¡¡Márchate Kinomoto¡¡..-Muy seguro de si mismo invocó el báculo,incorporándose del lujoso asiento.-Poderes del sol y y la luna...conceded vuestra bendición a la union del bien y el mal,que la tierra tiemble ante el poder de la dimension desconocida....Estrella nombrada Sol que iluminas mi camino,te ordeno que seas mi guía Oh hermosa Luna nacida de la tinieblas,devuelveme tus rayos blancos y bendecirás mi poder oscuro.  
  
Saku..-¿Kinomoto?...  
  
Sus malévolos ojos violeta grisáceo se ensombrecieron con su melena,parecía una persona completamente distinta a la de hace apenas unos instantes,la tensión había desaparecido y parecía completamente calmado.  
  
Spi...-¡¡Amo¡¡...-Spinel se pusó al frente.-¡¡¡Sakura date prisa¡¡...¡¡invoca tu báculo¡¡  
  
Sakura algo sorprendida le hizo caso a Spinel Sun.  
  
Alejado de todo el barullo el reloj de Cuco comenzó a brillar de forma extraña.Su péndulo se paró justo en el centro y las manecillas del reloj giraron hasta posicionarse en tres números.  
  
Sakura notó como una brisa mágica movia su melena despegándola de sus esbeltos hombros y cintura.Eriol seguía aumentando su presencia,unas tinieblas nacieron del y rodearon en poco tiempo a la mansión.  
  
Saku..-que extraño...siento la presencia de...-  
  
Spi..-¡¡Sakura estoy contigo¡¡.  
  
Sakura y ella asintieron con complicidad y se colocaron en posición de ataque.  
  
Eriol se alzó en el aire con los ojos cerrados,sus cabellos azul marinos se levantaban de su frente y de esta nació una extraña marca.Spinel parecía sorprendida.  
  
Claw..-Es el fin...debo ayudarlo.  
  
Sakura y Spinel Sun voltearon sorprendidas hacia la puerta,un espiritu de mirada bondadosa les sonreía con gentileza.A su lado derecho se encontraba nada menos que Yue,y a su lado izquierdo Keroberos.  
  
Saku..-Yue,Keroberos...¿Como han llegado hasta aquí?.  
  
Kero..-sentimos manisfestarse la presencia de nuestro amo Claw.  
  
Yue..-...-se quedó viendo a la silueta algo sorprendido..-¿Amo?.  
  
Claw..-Cuanto tiempo...ahora hablaremos con calma..querido Yue.-El espiritu del bondadoso mago se acercó hacia Eriol.Todos los presentes estaban estupefactos.  
  
Saku..-es justamente la presencia que sentía...-Sakura permanecía serena,algo en su interior le decía que nada había cambiado,aquel no era el mismo Eriol.  
  
Claw..-Por fin me aceptastes como tu igual..-Eriol apretó los ojos y los abrió derrepente.El espiritú de Claw parecía sorprendido,la marca de aquella frente no era nada bueno.  
  
Yue..-"666"..¿Que significa eso?.  
  
Claw..-No contaba con...alguien lo ha marcado en la desgracia de por vida..por eso le fué tan dificil a Sakura.  
  
¡¡¡CRAAASS¡¡  
  
Todos los cristales de las ventanas estallaron en miles de pedazos,la marca brilló con más intensidad en la frente de Eriol y al lado del comenzó a materilizarse un extraño espíritu.  
  
Eriol..-ayuda..ayudame Sakura.estoy atrapado...¡¡Maadree¡¡..-Eriol que flotaba en el aire se encojió del todo.  
  
"666"..-Claw cuanto tiempo sin verte.  
  
Claw..-te ordeno que salgas de mi reencarnación..¡¡ahora¡¡.  
  
"666"...-ajajajjaj...¡¡JAMAS¡¡..es muy poderoso,y lo he acostumbrado a manipular vidas ajenas..algo que por cierto,parece gustarle.  
  
Claw..-Lo que le gusta es ayudar a las persona..  
  
Eri..-¡¡Maldito¡¡...Sal de mi cuerpo...-Eriol se concentró.-Nunca te he necesitado...nunca...  
  
Saku..-¡¡Eriol¡¡..-Yue y Keroberos la sujetaron.  
  
Yue..-No te acerques..esto es algo que solo puede solucionar él...está luchando contra el espíritu de su pasado.  
  
Saku..-¡¡Tu no eres un asesino Eriol¡¡...eso lo hizo el espíritu de la otra dimensión¡¡..¡¡Deja se atormentarte.¡¡..-Sakura comenzó a llorar.Eriol la observó fijamente desde las penumbras.  
  
Eri..-Sólo causo problemas a donde quiera que voy,desde que soy pequeño me han rechazado,siempre logro que la gente acabe odiándome.  
  
Saku..-¡¡Eso no es verdad¡¡..Tomoyo,Shaoran,Yo, y muchas más personas te queremos.  
  
Yue..-Está delirando Sakura..él lo sabe.  
  
Eri..-mmm..  
  
Claw..-¡¡Se acabó¡¡..-El espiritu del pasado de Eriol comenzó a apoderarse del cuerpo.  
  
"666"..-¡¡Claw¡¡...¡¡No te atreverás¡¡.-Para sorpresa del otro,Claw sonrió con gentileza y desapareció.Derrepente los cristales volvieron a su estado habitual.  
  
Eri..-Recuerdo mi pasado recuerdo...(Claw:Ya no me necesitas...recupera tu vida...nuevo yo..).Eriol cayó al suelo,antes de caer inconsciente pudo ver a sus amigos correr hacia él,sentía la presencia de Shaoran muy cerca.Y escuchó un extraño aullido,como alguien que se retuerce de dolor para desaparecer.

* * *

Naku..-Así que fué mi amo....  
  
Tou..-¡¡SII¡¡..Pesada...-Touya se levantó del sofá y se dirigió hacia la cocina.  
  
Naku..-¿Que haces?.  
  
Tou..-Me toca hacerme cargo del almuerzo...mmm..es extraño,Yuki prometió venir a ayudarme...¡¡Auch¡¡..¡¿Nakuru por que me pellizcastes?¡.  
  
Esta se deslizó por su espalda y se quedó mirando a todos lados.  
  
Naku..-¿Y el delantal?.  
  
Tou...-¬¬ ...  
  
Naku..-¿El delantal?.  
  
Tou..-UU..uff..-Touya se agachó en silencio y abrió una gabeta.Nakuru lo observaba con curiosidad.Touya se levantó con cara de fúnebre y se lo tiró en la cara.  
  
Naku..-niño malo...  
  
Tou..-Pesada...siempre igual,¿Por que nunca sabes donde buscarlo?.  
  
Naku..-Es que se me olvida...-Touya giró lentamente sus ojos oscuros hasta posarse en los de Akizuki.agilmente tomó un cuchillo entre sus manos.  
  
Tou..-mmm.  
  
Naku..-¿Que me miras?.  
  
Tou..-Yuki sabía sin necesidad de que se lo dijera...¡¡dame esa cebolla¡¡.  
  
Nakuru la cojió y se la tiró como una pelota de tennis.Touya alzó la mano con maestría y logró cojerla al vuelo.Nakuru se cruzó de brazos y sus ojos castaños se dirijieron hacia Touya.(Nakuru:vaya..parece que sus poderes no han detectado lo que se vive en la mansión..)  
  
Naku..-Yuki...Era muy especial para tí..¿verdad?.-Touya pelaba muy entretenido la cebolla.  
  
Tou..-lo amé sin saberlo..por suerte ya lo olvidé.-Nakuru abrió los ojos como dos platos.  
  
Naku..-hum ,huum....-Touya seguía pelando la cebolla.  
  
Tou..-Sniff..como pica la condenada..-se limpió una molesta lagrimilla.- Akizuki traeme la patata.-Ella aceptó silenciosa y se atrevió a sonreír con algo de confianza.  
  
Naku..-Llámame Nakuru.  
  
Tou..-hum..huum...eso Nakuru...-la guardian lunar sonrió aún más algo sorprendida.  
  
Naku..-que cosas no.  
  
Tou..-¿El que?.  
  
Naku..-antes te daba lata por que me lo decía mi amo,y ahora que prefiero ignorarte te fijas en mí...-Nakuru se rascó la cabeza mientras Touya la observaba con una gota de sudor.En los ojos de ella se abrieron dos enormes estrellas y el rostro se le iluminó-¡¡YUKI LO ES TODO PARA MÍ¡¡.  
  
Tou..-Supongo que es el único que puede soportarte..no sé si eres tonta...o simplemente...  
  
Naku..-¡¡Touyaa¡¡..dame un respiro...todavía tengo 8 años.  
  
Tou..-¡Ah¡..es verdad,eres mas pequeña que Eriol...otro monstruo como Sakura.  
  
Naku..-¿Monstruo?.  
  
Touya la observó con una sonrisa poco fiable,Sakura no se lo permitía,pero la chica del frente le quedaba demasiado bien aquel mote como para no.  
  
Tou..-Nakuru monstruo.  
  
Naku..-No me llames monstruo...-le replicó en voz baja mientras el paño del fregadero se movía en su mano.  
  
Tou..-Yukito me dijo que eras como una niña pequeña a la que tenía que cuidar.  
  
Naku..-Él me quiere mucho y me ha dicho que me protegerá de todas las personas que intenten hacerme daño.  
  
Tou..-¿Yuki te dijo eso?.  
  
Naku..-Eso te incluye a tí..Yuki te quiere alejar.-Touya parecía sorprendido.-Yo soy una guardiana muy joven y Yue es inmortal como yo..es por eso que Yue se a aferrado tanto a mí,pero a pesar de sus palabras de amor a veces tengo la impresión de que huye de tí.-Nakuru al ver la mirada felina que le lanzó el apuesto Touya bajó la cabeza algo apenada.  
  
Tou..-Deberías confiar en él.  
  
Naku..-Lo mismo comenta mi amo...que si Yue dice que me quiere no debería dudarlo.  
  
Tou..-Estoyde acuerdo..(Con el maldito inglés)..por que el amor se basa sobre todo en la confianza de la dos persona que se quieren,si no hay confianza no creo que esa relación dure mucho.  
  
Huvo un pequeño silencio,Nakuru se apoyó sobre sus palmas y de un salto quedó sentada en la losa,movió sus piernas de forma infantil.  
  
Naku..-Bueno a lo que iba,es una sunto muy delicado...quiero que muestres a Yuki algo de lo que sientes...-Nakuru movió su mirada hacia Touya de forma fugaz. Este dejó de preparar la comida a medio camino.  
  
Tou..-¿Como?..-Touya se movió con tal rapidez que quedó apoyado justo al lado de Nakuru.Se le resaltó una vena en la sien.  
  
Naku..-No sé..¿Por que no pruebas a abrazarlo?..así tu y yo saldremos de dudas.-Touya algo revelde quizó seguirle el juego.Aunque se le hacía extraño que la propia novia de Yukito le propusiera semejante disparate.  
  
Tou..-¿Abrazarlo?..mmm..que conste que lo hago con el permiso de su novia.  
  
Naku..-Y no te pases.  
  
Tou..-mmm.  
  
Naku..¿Prometido?.  
  
Tou..-Eso lo decidirá Yukito..-Touya sonrió aún más al ver el posible berrinche de Nakuru.  
  
¡¡¡Dindong¡¡¡  
  
Nakuru tiró el paño mojado a la cara de Touya,mientras andaba hacia el timbre,giró su cabeza y sonrió.Su hermosa melena de una marrón oscuro se posicionó de nuevo en su espalda.La puerta se abrió.  
  
Kabu..-¡¡¡Touyaaaa¡¡..¿Estás ahí?..-Kabulla dio pequeño brinquitos sobre la cabeza de Nakuru.Esta permanecía con la boca alargada hasta el piso.Una hermosa muchacha de cabellos celestes y vestida de rosa,algo más baja de estatura parpadeó varias veces sus enormes ojos dorados.Algo molesta por la presencia de Nakuru la empujó a un lado y fué caminando directamente hacia Touya.  
  
Tou..-.....-Desvió sus ojos oscuros.(Touya:Tengo curiosidad por saber como se enfada cuando alguien la planta en una cita..)Touya despues de este pensamiento sonrió para sus adentros,y volvió a fijar la vista en Kabulla.  
  
Kabu..-¡¡Ay Touya¡¡..-Kabulla puso cara de cachorrita con dos enormes cascadas en sus ojos cristalinos.-Siento haber faltado a nuestra primera cita en el parque ,pero tuve que atender un asunto del divorcio....-Kabulla muy arrepentida le tomó una de sus manos y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.-Lo siento mi querido Touya...pero es que no pude avisarte por que se me acabó la bateria del movil...  
  
Tou..-¿eh?...-Touya procesaba la información con las mejillas sonrojadas,y en se mismo momento recordó a Tomoyo.Detras de Kabulla Nakuru hacia poses de enamorados,como colocarse de espaldas y fingir con sus manos que alguien la toma por la cintura,luego se daba la vuelta y le guiñaba un ojo a Touya,le enviaba besitos como si alguien la aplaudiera,etc...  
  
Kabu..-¿Me esperastes mucho tiempo?...  
  
Tou..-¿eh?..¡¡Ah¡¡...No que va..bueno,es...¡esta bien¡..te perdono...¬¬  
  
Nakuru al ver que Kabulla se volteaba,se tiró al sofá dejando de hacer aquellos gestos. (Nakuru:¿La novia de Touya?..¡¡JAJAJAJ¡¡...vaya..ahora estoy mucho más tranquila..Yukito es sólo mío..¡¡Bien por Nakuru Akizuki¡¡.)  
  
Kabu..-¿Que hace Nakuru en tu casa?...-Nakuru habló antes dejando a Touya boquiabierto.  
  
Naku..-Yo suelo visitarlo a menudo..¿Por que?.  
  
Kabu..-Por nada,por nada...-Kabulla se quedó viéndola.  
  
Flash Back  
  
Kabu..-¡¡¿Por que eres tan cínico?¡¡..¡¡¡¿Por que huyes de mí?¡¡¡  
  
Kinomoto se silenció con los ojos en blanco,lo más lógico sería que la muchacha estallara al borde de la locura.  
  
Tou..-ejemp..yo no huyo sólo..  
  
Kabu..-lo he pensado mucho ¿sabes?..es como si te cerrarás,como si..- Kabulla observó a ambos lados con los ojos llorosos.-No sé,taal vezz..¿Te hicieron daño?..O acaso..¿Amas otra persona?  
  
Touya la observó de frente sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente.Algo lo inquietó,recuerdos muy lejanos,aquella feria,Kaho le dijo que se marcharía y cuando se volvieran a haber él habría encontrado a su persona especial y se habría olvidado de ella.El tiempo pasó,y nada llegaba,o tal vez él no quería que llegara.  
  
Tou..-Hace tiempo que no quiero de esa forma...y tal vez me hicieron daño.  
  
Fin del Flash Back  
  
Kabulla entrecerró sus preciosos ojos dorados fijos en Nakuru.Preguntándose que tal vez fuera ella la que le hizo daño,y ahora tenía el descaro de seguir con él. Touya ignorante de todo lo que lo rodeaba seguía preparando el almuerzo.  
  
¡¡Dindong¡¡  
  
Naku.-¡¡¡Mi pichurri¡¡¡...-Nakuru se levantó de un saltó y abrió la puerta.Un rostro gentil y de tez muy blanca sonrió con ternura.Touya dejó de pelar la patata y volteó algo molesto por la tardanza de Yukito.  
  
Tou..-¿eh?..Vaya,me pregunté donde te habías metido...-Touya se sorprendió al ver a Yukito acompañado de Sakura,con un peluche amarillento entre las manos.  
  
Saku..-¡¡Buenas tardes¡¡...¿Oh?..Ese almuerzo se ve muy rico..-Sakura cerró la puerta y sonrió hacia Nakuru.-¿Te ayudó a prepararlo ella?..seguramente cocina mejor que tú.  
  
Tou..-Mide tus palabras mosntruo.  
  
Saku..-¡¡NO SOY UN MONSTRUO¡¡.-Sakura penetró a la cocina y dejó a Kero en la barra.Kero le enseñó la lengua a Touya.  
  
Yuki..-Touya ya déjalo...no te parece que Sakura es un poco grande para...  
  
Tou..-Tú encárgate de Nakuru..-Lo interrumpió de forma tajante.  
  
Yuki..-.....-Ojos dorados sobre mirada oscura.Nakuru muy sonriente besaba con ternura sus mejillas,mientras colgaba de Yukito como el adorno de una árbol de Navidad.Yukito la abrazó por la cintura y apretó la mirada hacia Touya,las mejillas de Yukito se sonrojaron.  
  
Sakura aprovechando el despiste de Touya,metió unos de sus dedos en la masa para las croquetas.Estaba muy rica,Sakura era tan inocente que no se enteraba de la escena que se desarrollaba detrás de ella.Seguramente tenía otras cosas en las que pensar.  
  
Touya algo perplejo por la mirada de despecho que le lanzaba Yukito,tomo aquello como una venganza,aquella mirada dorada era como si le indicara que su amigo podía tener novia y el no.Touya tomó a Kabulla por el mentón y le plantó un beso en los labios,delante de los presentes,incluído a Keroberos.  
  
Kabulla sintió acelerados los latidos de su corazón.y antes de que Touya se separara,de un brinco lo obligo a cojerla en brazos.  
  
Kabu..-¡¡Estoy en el cielo¡¡..-De sus enorme ojos dorados salían estrellitas.  
  
(Kero:Menudas novias se buscaron estos dos..¿Me pregunto si se pusieron de moda las chicas revoltosas?...Touya parece muy enamorado..)  
  
Kero..-¡¡ay¡¡..como me gustaría sentirlo.  
  
Tou..-¡¡Peluche¡¡.  
  
Kero..-....((o /0 ))......-Kero se quedó estático,Kabulla no sabía que él pudiera hablar.Justo entonces Sakura se dió la vuelta,sonrió a todos,se quedó algo sorprendida al ver a su hermano sostener una chica en brazos,y luego se largó hacia arriba con Kero en los brazos.  
  
Saku..-¡¡Por poco nos descubren¡¡..  
  
Kero..-mmm...es que a uno no lo dejan ni suspirar.  
  
Sakura dejó a Kero en la habitación y luego bajó para almorzar.Se encontró a Touya sentado tranquilamente en la mesa,estaba muy silencioso a su lado Kabulla revolvía la cuchara en la sopa. (Kabulla:Touya no deja de mirar a esa chica...¡¡Tengo que saberlo¡¡)  
  
(Touya:Maldita Akizuki...Tengo la impresión de que Yukito está detrás de todo esto..¿Que se traeran entre manos?..)  
  
Nakuru tarareaba una canciocilla y le guiñaba el ojo a Yukito de vez en cuando.El pobre se tornaba más rojo que un tomate,y le costaba llevar la comida al plato.Yukito comentó a Nakuru algo en voz baja.  
  
Yuki..-Te veo muy alegre...  
  
Naku..-Dime mi Yuki..  
  
Yuki..-¿No andarás planeando nada verdad?.  
  
Naku..-Eps...no digas tonterías.  
  
Yuki..-¡¡Hum¡¡...evidente...-Nakuru y él se miraron con una complicidad desconocida para Touya.-Supongo que tanto tiempo con la reencarnación de mi amo deberías haber aprendido algo dél.  
  
Naku..-Sip..y yo soy la reencarnación de Claw Read,no te digo..-Nakuru tomó un trozo de pan,dejando que asomara de su boca y se alejó de allí.  
  
Yuki..-¿Por que esas palabras no me convencen?.

* * *

Eriol despertó en su cama.Spinel Sun creyó conveniente que Sakura se alejara de la mansión,quizás fuera una situación demasiado comprometida para Hiraguizawa.La guardiana observó la mejora de su amo.  
  
_"¿Como acercarte hacia a mí sin el miedo a perder tu amistad?,  
  
¿Como decirte que te quiero de esa forma tan especial?  
  
de esa forma tan especial...  
  
Necesito abrir mi corazón,sin dañar nuestra amistad  
  
Ábreme al tuyo amor de esa forma tan especial  
  
de esa forma tan especial....  
  
Quisiera que decir te quiero,no significara alejarte de mi  
  
Quisiera que pudieras comprenderme de esa forma tan especial...  
  
de esa forma tan especial...  
  
Cuando escuches mis palabras,desearía que no huyeras  
  
Cuando sientas algun miedo,ojalá fuese de esa forma tan especial  
  
de esa forma tan especial,  
  
como yo te quiero,como huyo de tí sin decirte lo que siento..."  
_  
Eri..-¿Por que se...-Eriol se silenció y se quedó sentado en la cama.Se había sobresaltado al no sentir la presencia de Sakura.  
  
Spi..-Amo...-Eriol le sonrió logrando calmarla.Detrás de ellos Shaoran entró a la habitación y despues de ojear a Eriol tomó un teléfono de la mesilla.Había estado vigilando a Eriol por petición de Sakura al ella marcharse.  
  
Voz.."Casa Kinomoto...¿Quien es?".  
  
Shao..-Se ha despertado,pero su aura mágica está normal..así que ya no soy necesario..  
  
Saku..-"Shaoran..muy directo..pareces un guardaespaldas dando instrucciones.."  
  
Shaoran se volteó y observó a Eriol con las mejillas sonrojadas.Sus miradas se cruzaron,inmediatamente Eriol encajó alguno hechos.Shaoran pareció poner atención de nuevo en su ex-novia.  
  
Shao..-¡¡Mira Sakura¡¡¡..no estoy dispuesto a escuchar estupideces...  
  
Saku..-"Shaoran espera..yo no pretendía...  
  
Shao..-¡¡¿Recuerdas cuando me dijistes que querías ayudarlo pues...-pequeño silencio,al otro lado del teléfono Sakura pudo escuchar algunos quejidos.Eriol le arrebató el telefono sin la más mínima consideración.  
  
Eri..-Sakura..discúlpalo..está algo molesto..creo que tardé mucho en despertar...mjmjm.  
  
Saku..-¿eh?...-hubo otro silencio.Luego Sakura emitió una ligera carcajada,al otro lado podía escuchar un portazo,no sería de extrañar que Shaoran se huviera ido.  
  
Eri..-Se le pasará querida Sakura...  
  
Saku..-"Estás muy alegre".  
  
Eri..-No te extrañe..me quité un gran peso de encima..y todo gracias a ti.  
  
Saku..-Eriol yo...  
  
Eri..-te veo el domingo..por cierto...dile a Yue que quisiera hablar con él esta noche.  
  
Saku..-Eriol escucha...  
  
Eri..-mi amor...contigo hablaré mañana..Yue lleva demasiado tiempo esperando.  
  
Saku..-yep...-roja como una magdalena.  
  
Eri..-buenas noches.  
  
Saku..-igual.  
  
Ambos colgaron a la vez.Derrepente Eriol alzó su mano albina y de dió una torta en la mejilla,dejándose la marca de la mano.Spinel Sun le sonrió con malicia.  
  
Al otro lado del teléfono Sakura seguía con la mano posada en el aparato,la luz replicaba una y otra vez.Su cuerpo habitaba este mundo mientras su mente viajaba miles de kilometros más allá de las estrellas.Derrepente Sakura sacudió la cabeza al escuchar las llamadas de Touya.  
  
Saku..-¿mi amor?..o..ou...jeje...¡¡¿O quizas dijo adios?¡¡¡.-Sakura empuñó las manos y sacudió la cabeza.-uuyyy.  
  
Tou..-Lo que haya entre Kabulla y yo no es asunto tuyo..¿Te quedó bien claro monstruo?.  
  
Saku..-jeje..jeje..jeje.. ,¬ ,¬

* * *

Continuará-.......--  
  
Ay Eriol Eriol.....emga espero que les haya entretenido este capítulo,,y bueno..pues Tommoyo saldrá en el siguente...¡¡Dejen reviews..¡,,, 


	17. Mis queridos guardianes,segunda parte

Caprichozo Corazón  
  
Capítulo 17(Mis queridos guardianes)  
  
segunda parte  
  
Sakura estaba muy alegre aquella mañana ,su relación con Eriol,de seguro mejoraría,ambos se llevaran ahora de maravilla y a menudo la invitará a casa,Sakura tomó la desición de que Shaoran tendría que conformarse con su amistad hasta nueva orden,sobretodo estaría pendiente de como se sentía cuando estuviera con Eriol. La reencarnación le había dicho que quizás volviese a Inglaterra,pero no sabía cuando,Sakura sólo le habia sonreído.Eriol sospechó que ella no le había creído,que sólo se trataba de una broma.  
  
Era Domingo,Sakura seguía soñando de como podría sonreírle el destino ahora que Eriol,era sincero,o al menos eso creía ella.Sakura se puso el traje de color lila ceñido al cuerpo,su faldita le llegaba a medio muslo dejando ver sus medias brillantes,que cubrían con elegancia esas piernas bien torneadas y alargadas.Su cuerpo monumental volvía a exibir aquel traje tan bonito,las zapatillas con un ligero lazo por un lado y dos pequeñas tiras que se cruzaban hasta el medio muslo,sus cabellos dorado oscuro se dejaron soltar,recojidos timidamente por el flellillo por dos trabitas rosas,para resaltar sus ojos verdes.  
  
Sakura seguía preparándose para la ocasión,un pintalabios dibujaba el contorno brillando más su boca.Keroberos nada más salir de la gabeta estiró sus alas al máximo,luego se rodeó con ellas y adquirió su verdadera forma.  
  
Kero..-.....-Sakura le sonrió al verlo algo perturbado.  
  
Saku..-¿Sucede algo?..  
  
Kero..-¿De donde sacastes ese pintalabios?.¡¡¡AAAAAAAA¡¡¡  
  
Saku..-¡¡Kero no me pegues esos sustos¡¡...  
  
Kero..-¿Te-te pintantes la uñas o te distes algun golpe?...-Sakura se miró las manos algo dudosa.  
  
Saku..-Tiene razón...quizás este color no le vaya...-Kero se quedó acostado en el piso con un ligero transtorno mental.  
  
Kero..-Pero si tu nunca te pintas.-Sakura lo observó algo molesta mientras el algodón con el quita esmalte empezaba a chorrear en el suelo.  
  
Saku..-Bueno..pues he cambiado de idea...-Sakura guardó apresurada el algodón y volvió a poner atención en el peinado,mientras se miraba al espejo.  
  
Kero..-¡¡AA¡¡..ya sé...tienes una cita con el mocoso,por eso te pusistes tan guapa.  
  
Saku..-¿Eriol es un mocoso?...  
  
Keroberos abrió los ojos como dos platos,mientras por dentro pedía perdon por haber ofendido a la reencarnación.Sakura parecía algo confusa,sus bellos ojos verdes,como dos nenufares flotando en un lago voltearon a su guardian.  
  
Saku..-Es cierto..Eriol aún no me ha dicho..bueno..no es una cita es..¡No te importa¡..-Keroberos volvió a desmayarse mientras Sakura ponía atención al espejo.  
  
Sakura bajó las escaleras con algo de prisa,pues se había dejado dormir.Tomó el bizcocho con la boca y salió corriendo,en lo que podía escuchar los alegatos de su hermano Touya.  
  
Tou..-Monstruo..¿A donde vas tan arreglada?...¡¡respond..  
  
¡¡Troom¡¡  
  
Despues de un portazo seco todavía se escuchaban taconear las zapatillas de Sakura.Una ancianita que barría su jardín se ajustó los anteojos,creyó haber visto a un fantasma saltarle la valla y continuar en la siguiente.  
  
Saku..-¡¡Malditos zapatos¡¡...-Sakura seguía en dirección hacia la mansión Hiraguizawa sin haber llamado por teléfono,para asegurarse de que Eriol estuviera allí.  
  
"Pasajeros con destino hacia Inglaterra,por favor preséntense"...  
  
El altavoz seguía hablando,mientras Eriol se miraba el reloj.Había mucha gente que caminaba a su alrededor,enormes contrafuertes sostenían la enorme sala del aeropuerto donde se encontraba.El día anterior había estado lleno de sorpresas,Sakura ya conocía su secreto y todo gracias a sus guardianes,Yue aquella noche había aclarado muchas con él.  
  
Eriol gracias a Sakura enfrentaría su pasado y dejaría de huír del,estaba solo con Spinel Sun.Ruby Moon se quedaría en Tomoeda.Eriol no se sentía capaz de separarla de Yue,ella era libre con las decisiones que tomara.  
  
Eriol volvió a mirar hacia el reloj,había quedado con una chica para despedirse de ella,a fin de cuentas habían sido muy bueno amigos desde hacía tiempo y el quería pedirle perdón y decirle la verdad.Estaba a punto de irse cuando una fina y dulce melodía a sus oídos consiguió detenerlo.  
  
Eri..-Buenos dias..querida Tomoyo..-Sonrió galante y ella se sonrojó.Iba tan bien arreglada como siempre con un elegante conjunto de chaqueta y pantalon de color bei y los bordes blancos.  
  
Tomo..-¿Para que?..  
  
Eri..-Debo arreglar unos asuntos familiares...-Tomoyo pareció entristecerse.  
  
Tomo..-Entiendo...mmm...que raro que Sakura no esté aquí...-Tomoyo miró detrás de ella.Eriol entrecerró sus hermosos ojos violeta grisáceo.  
  
Eri..-No vendrá...solo te invité a tí,quería decirte algo que sólo nos concierne a nosotros,en un secreto que Sakura no debe saber y con el que tú entederás muchas cosas.  
  
Tomo..-Eso no está bien..Sakura es tu mejor amiga y...  
  
Eri..-Era mi mejor amiga..por que yo quice que así fuera.-Tomoyo algo molesta por ser interrumpida lo observó con reproche.Pero su bella fortaleza se sintió aplacada por la ternura que desprendía el apuesto Hiraguizawa.  
  
Tomo..-Te echaré de menos,ya sabes cuanto..-Tomoyo lo observó fijamente mientras algunas lágrimas surcaban su rostro.-¿Volverás?.  
  
Eri..-mi dulce Tomoyo..-Eriol la tomó de la mano y se la besó,la muñequita de porcelana sintió como se le enrrojecían las mejillas y el corazón le latía con más rapidez.Eriol al sentirla así,se volvió a enderechar y el puño que sostenía su maletín negro se apretó.-No lo sé.  
  
Tomoyo se secó timidamente una lágrima y pareció encontrar fuerzas para sonreírle.Derrepente se abrió la puerta de salida,entró un ligero viento que ondeó los cabellos azul marinos de Hiraguizawa,este sintió un ligero escalofrío en la nuca,al comprender que su hora de partir llegaba.Los pasajeros salían hacia la avion.  
  
Tomo..-Y bien..¿Cual era ese secreto por el que Sakura no pudo venir a despedirse?...-Eriol volteó timidamente la mirada,sus mejillas se sonrojaron.Pensaba como decírselo,pero sería demasiado tarde,ya no había tiempo,su vuelo despegaba.La reencarnación volteó timidamente hacia Tomoyo con su mirada oculta tras el flequillo,un brillo especial en aquellos zafiros.  
  
Eri..-Por favor..no le digas a Sakura que hice lo que hice..por que la amaba desde mucho tiempo atras,tal vez años..-Eriol se enrojeció aún más,y un nuevo brillo nació en sus ojos.-Quiero que Sakura me recuerde como un amigo,y no como alguien atormentado que tan solo buscaba un poco de compañía,en especial la suya.  
  
Tomo..-¡Dios¡..  
  
Eri..-Espero que puedas perdonarme...Tomoyo,debí habertelo dicho el mismo día que tú me confesastes tus sentimientos...Lo siento.  
  
Tomo..-Eriol...mi amado Eriol,cuando debes haber sufrido.  
  
Eri...-Eres una de las mejores amigas que he tenido,y gracias por tu comprensión,,,eres muy valiosa...querida Tomoyo.  
  
Tomo..-gra-gracias esto yop...  
  
Eri..-si regreso...lo haré por tí...-Eriol sonrió con un cariño muy especial en su mirada.Tomoyo se había sonrojado a más poder y abría timidamente los labios intentado encontrar las palabras,pero de la misma manera volvía a enmudecerse.  
  
Eri..-Dulce Tomoyo...quiero pedirte que seas fuerte,yo me esforzaré por olvidar a Sakura,pero no te pediré que me esperes..eso sería muy egoísta de mi parte y..  
  
Tomo..-Te quiero con todas mis fuerzas.Te esperaré...-Eriol se sonrojó,sorprendiendo a Tomoyo y alzó más el rostro,dejando de ocultarse tras el fequillo.  
  
Eri..-¿Que dijistes?.  
  
Tomo..-La única persona a la que he amado hasta ahora fuistes tú...sé que mi amor dudará mucho tiempo..y quizás hasta entonces tu puedas volver..-Sus palabras sonaban firmes,sorprendiendo a la misteriosa reencarnación.Eriol negó con la cabeza.  
  
Eri..-¿Cuidarás de Sakura y Shaoran?...ellos se merecen lo mejor,y no seré yo el que interfiera para separarlos..ya no puedo seguir con esto Tomoyo,lamento dejarte sola.  
  
Tomo..-No estoy sola..Mei-Ling me ayuda,ademas de Yukito,Nakuru y Touya.  
  
Eri..-Touya..-Eriol tuvo un pequeño presentimiento y sonrió con los ojos cerrados.  
  
Tomo..-¿Sucede algo con ...  
  
Eri..-No...mjmjm..bueno,ojalá pueda regresar algún día...pero no cierres tu corazón Tomoyo..quiero lo mejor para tí...-Eriol tomó su maleta y le saludó con la otra mano.  
  
Tomo..-Gracias...  
  
Algunas azafatas le hacían señas a Eriol para que se dirijiera hacia el avión.Hiraguizawa comenzó a correr muy rápido mientras el chofer de la escalerilla parecía mantener una fuerte discursión con el piloto.Eriol suspiró resignado,el chofer amenzaba con quitar la escalera si el pasajero no se presentaba en diez minutos.  
  
Dentro de la oscuridad de la maleta.(Spinel Sun :Ahora que la cosas se estan poniendo interesante..el decide visitar a sus padres adoptivos...deséame suerte Ruby Moon..)  
  
Eriol intentaba penetrar en la avión,mientras el piloto amenazaba con golpear al chofer de la escalerilla.La azafata intentaba calmar la situación y advertirles del quel pasajero ya había llegado,pero los otros seguían en sus trece,en especial el piloto,que era una mujer muy decidida y le había ofendido un ligero comentario del chofer.  
  
Sakura está muy molesta con Eriol por haber faltado a su "cita",se encerró en su habitación.Touya aún no llegaba del trabajo,por lo tanto ella podía seguir en completa calma,acompañada tan solo de su soledad.En la nevera se encontraba Keroberos,que ni se había dado cuenta de cuando llegó.  
  
Sakura se pasó los dedos por sus largos cabellos dorados,su vista estaba fija en algún punto del escritorio.En sus largas pestañas colgaba una pequeña gotita de agua,que pronto se agrandó y rodó por su mejilla con lentitud.  
  
No podía entenderlo,y quizas nunca lo haría,Eriol era tan hermoso como extraño.Sim embargo Shaoran parecía más seguro de sí mismo,debía reconocer que había madurado desde que regresó a Tomoeda,y ahora que lo conocía,mejor les estaba resultando incluso más maduro que la propia reencarnación.Y es que aunque Shaoran fuera tímido siempre mostraba abiertamente sus sentimientos,podía mirarlo a los ojos sin sentirse engañada.  
  
Sakura se tiró a la cama y observó el techo.Una pequeña sonrisa de optimismo se dibujó en sus labios.  
  
Saku..-Shaoran...tú nunca me engañastes y me amas con todo tu corazón,eso lo sé...pero él-él...-Los ojos de Sakura se cerraron y un intenso dolor se apoderó de ella.De alguna forma,con la ausencia de Eriol presentía que las cosas podrían cambiar y tomar un rumbo diferente,se había encargado en ayudar tanto a su amigo que había ignorado todo a su alrededor.Incluso Tomoyo se había alejado de ella,su querida Tomoyo,si tan solo pudiera decirle el por qué,pero aquel secreto que le había revelado Eriol,el maldito que la dejó abandonada sabía de sobra que no se lo diría a nadie,no podía hacerlo.  
  
Por culpa de Eriol volvía a estar confusa,de todas formas,¿Acaso el valoró su cariño?.¿Por que tendría ella que sentirse mal y llevarse aquel secreto a la tumba?.Él seguramente ya había llegado a Inglaterra y ahora estaría invocando algún hechizo,quien sabe,pero Sakura estaba segura de que no la recordaría,de seguro no quería reconocer delante de ella todo lo por lo que habían pasado.Sakura era demasiado noble,no podía reconocer que alguien fuera tan obstinado,malvado,egoísta.  
  
No tenía sentido,Eriol tenía más de una cara y ella no podía.Sakura se tapó la cara con las manos.Y el maldito "algo",esa extraña sensación de cercanía que tenía con él,igual se dió cuenta de que sólo lo sentía ella,tal vez Eriol.Sakura comprendió de inmediato que debía alejarlo definitivamente de su vida,ella le mostraba su cariño y luchaba por hacerlo feliz,él parecía reconocerlo y darle las gracias,pero volvía a encerrarse en sí mismo.Sakura se desesperó,por algún motivo quería seguir insistiéndole a él,¿Pero que buscaba exactamente?...¿Y que buscaba Eriol las noches que salía sin poder dormir?.  
  
Saku..-¡¡MALDITO¡¡...¡¡TE ODIO¡¡,¡¡TE ODIO¡¡...-Sakura se levantó de un salto y sus dedos presionaron sobre la cabeza.-no sé que...¿que me has hecho?...¿Por que no puedo dejar de pensar en tí?...¡¡Como duele¡¡.  
  
Sakura quería verlo,necesitaba hablar con él despues de lo sucedido,ni ella misma sabía exactamente que se dirían si pudiera volverlo a haber,pero algo muy poderoso nacía de su interior y la arrastraba hacia el misterioso mago.  
  
¡¡Dindong¡¡  
  
Keroberos corrió a abrir la puerta mientras podía escuchar los zapateos de Sakura por la escalera.El guardian se le iluminó la cara,ante él la muchacha sonrió con ternura,Keroberos pensó en las posibles exquiciteces que pudiera prepararle.  
  
Sakura se quedó paralizada,y por movimiento reflejo secó sus lágrimas.Tomoyo parecía no menos que sorprendida,pero luego recordó lo emotiva que podía ser Sakura,de seguro echaba de menos a Eriol,a fin de cuentas.se habían hecho buenos amigos.Tomoyo no tenía ni idea de lo sentimientos tan confusos que estaban rondando el corazón de Sakura,y a favor de la maestra de carta,Tomoyo estaba más segura que nunca que Sakura no podía sentir nada por Eriol.Pues el propio mago se lo había negado en el aeropuerto,con su palabra era sufciente.  
  
Tomo..-Estoy enamorada de Eriol desde hace mucho tiempo..por eso me molestaba verlo tan atento contigo..-Sakura cojió entre sus manos las de Tomoyo.De verdad se esforzaba por escuchar y comprender a su amiga,pero su mente estaba en otro lugar.Una vena se le resaltó en la sien de Tomoyo y con algo de inocencia apretó timidamente las manos de su amiga Sakura.  
  
Saku..-¿eh?..emp  
  
Tomo..-Shaoran...-Sakura volteó a verla y sus ojos verdes papadearon de la confusión.Tomoyo parecía aún mas enojada y repitió su nombre.  
  
Saku..-uyyy...jiji..-sonrisa angelical.  
  
Tomo..-Shaoran..  
  
Saku..-¡¡aahh¡¡..es verdad..pues sip...hemos roto,supongo que te habrá sorprendido...pero bueno.  
  
Tomo..-¿que?..-Nadie se lo había aclarado del todo.-Es definitivo...osea digo..¿No vais a?..es decir,pensé que era una pelea de enamorados...que ya.  
  
Las esmeraldas fueron directas al suelo y se cerraron con fuerzas.Otra lágrima bajó por la mejillas de Sakura.Derrepente ella abrió los ojos y se la secó rapidamente.  
  
Saku..-eejemp..eest-o-o..disculpa..-su voz temblaba como la vibración de un teléfono.Tomoyo cerró los ojos y posó sus blancas manos sobre las de Sakura,una paz interior recorrió su corazón.Justo en ese momento Sakura recordó quien se había marchado a Inglaterra y quien la estaba observando en ese momento mencionando que estaba algo celosa.  
  
Saku..-Shaoran..ya sabes...  
  
Tomo..-¡Oh¡ Sakura..tan fuerte fué la pelea..no tenía ni idea..-Tomoyo hablaba como si nada,aunque en su interior algo se cocía con resentimiento,pero debía reconocer que llevaba un poco distanciada de Sakura y ademas lo que acaba de decir no arreglaba las cosas.Si,Tomoyo no necesitaba que Sakura hablara,entendió de inmediato que la flor de cerezo sufría por Eriol.Lo más curioso es que Sakura pensase que Tomoyo se refería a Li.  
  
Saku..-Es que ha pasado mucho tiempo,y estoy algo confusa por lo que siento..-Ambas amigas se miraron fijamente y se abrazaron.Tomoyo hundió la cabeza mientras entrecerraba sus preciosos ojos violeta,mientras sus labios se abrían para volver a mentir.  
  
Tomo..-No te preocupes Sakura..tan sólo debes tener paciencia y esperar a que tus sentimientos se aclaren..-Tomoyo sabía muy bien de quien se trataba en esa conversación,Sakura estaba confusa con respecto a Eriol.Aquello era una hoja de dos filos,Sakura lo pensó un poco y luego formuló otra pregunta.  
  
Saku..-¿Y si Shaoran decide volver a Honj-Konj antes de que yo me decida?.  
  
Tomo...-¿eh?...¿Que querido decir con eso?..-Ambas se separaron,Sakura parecía un alma en pena,quizás su tristeza le ayudaba a mentir.Tomoyo frunció el ceño y sus labios se adelantaron hacia delante,en una mueca de mal humor.  
  
Saku..-¿Y este papel?...-Sakura miró confusa a su amiga que se levantaba de la cama de su habitación y luego ojeaba un pequeño folio dobladito.Lo abrió y con algo de sorpresa descubrió un número de teléfono.Tomoyo se cruzó de brazos con una vena resaltada en la sien y las mejillas sonrojadas.  
  
Tomo..-Para que dejes de mentirme...-sentenció la muñequita de porcelana.Sakura apretó el papel entre su pecho y con la otra mano se rascó la cabeza.  
  
Saku..-¡¡HOOEEE¡¡.  
  
Tomo..-jajaj..debistes haberte visto la cara..hace tiempo que no escuchaba esas palabras...-Tomoyo negó con la cabeza mientras Sakura le sonreía con bondad infinita en sus ojos verdes.  
  
Saku..-Gracias..-aquello era el cariño que Tomoyo sentía por ella.Comprendió que siempre sería su mejor amiga a pesar de los malos tiempos.Tomoyo se quedó un corto tiempo embobada,y en sus ojos brillaron estrellitas,la imagen de una Sakura enamorada era de lo más tierno.Tomoyo habló con la voz muy baja y muy dulce,sus manos entrelazaron los dedos.  
  
Tomo..-Ahora debemos pensar en lo que le diras a Eriol cuando lo llames por teléfono..traeré una de mis mejores cámaras digitales..-Sakura tenía los ojos como platos. Algo no tenía sentido,hace un momento Tomoyo estaba celosa,y ahora la ayudaría,como si tuviera esperanzas de..  
  
Saku..-¿Que esperas que me diga Eriol?..conociéndolo no creo que...  
  
Tomo..-¿eh?...-Sakura levantó una ceja.Tomoyo estaba sudorosa con la cara chorreando.  
  
Saku..-¡¡aaa¡¡..es-es tan solo curiosidad,es que mi amigo y yo pues,tuvimos...  
  
Tomo..-vale,vale..-dijo Tomoyo algo desganada.  
  
Saku..-una pelea.  
  
Tomo..-de acuerdo,te peleastes con Shaoran y tu "amigo" Eriol...-Tomoyo la miró con desgana,mientras Sakura se quedaba algo más tranquila,sin darse cuenta,y es que a veces era de lo más ignorante.  
  
La casa Shukisiro estaba algo silenciosa.En el jardín ya no había ni abejas ni mariposas que polinizaran las flores,los cerezos cercanos al jardin estaban completamente pelados,al igual que los del resto que bordeaban el camino.Ningún niño se balanceaba en los columpios del famoso parque Pingüino.Empezaba a hacer mucho frío,Yukito tenía puesta la estufa mientras echaba un vistazo al telediario,sentado en su sofá con una gruesa manta verde abrigándolo.A su lado le sonreía su querida novia Nakuru,y delante una tazita de chocolate caliente que parecía decir "bébeme".La mano de Nakuru se adelantó y esta en varios sorbos se tragó el líquido,Yukito la observaba con la boca abierta.  
  
Yuki..-Nakuru es que veras..mmm..-Los ojos dorados de Yukito se abrieron por entero,ella lo besaba con una pasion infinita.Se separaron por la falta de aire con las mejillas sonrojadas.  
  
Naku..-¿Te ha llegado algo?..-Yukito asintió timidamente,mientras una gotita de chocolate rodaba por sus finos labios.Se la limpió enseguida y luego sonrió a Nakuru con malicia,las mejillas de su blanca piel lo delataban.  
  
Naku..-Ups..¿Quien me mandó?...-Yukito le guiñó un ojo.  
  
Yuki..-Te veo algo juquetona..mi dulce gatita.  
  
Naku..-Si..digo-no..es bueno...yop ..-Nakuru sonrió roja como un pimiento,mientras Yukito se pensaba con seriedad el haber hecho suya a una guardiana de tan corta edad.A veces Nakuru era como una niña,pero otras parecía tener la madurez necesaria.Debía reconocer que era muy lista en los estudios.  
  
Naku..-oye..mi Yuki...  
  
Yuki..-...dime amor.  
  
Naku.-¿Que tal si hacemos una visita a la casa Kinomoto?..Quiero hablar seriamente con Sakura..  
  
Yuki..-¿Y eso?..¿Ha sucedido algo?.  
  
Naku..-¿Me parece que Yuen si lo sabe,anoche estuvo en la mansión y..  
  
Yuki..-jeje...sipsip...pero antes..-Yukito la besó sin previo aviso.Nakuru tuvo la impresión de que quería que olvidara el asunto de Sakura y no andaba muy lejos.  
  
Flash Back  
  
Eriol se agarró con fuerza a la balustrada ,la noche era muy hermosa.  
  
Eri..-No me siento capaz de mirarla a la cara despues de todo lo que ha pasado...no puedo sincerarme más con ella,no debo..-Eriol apretó la mandíbula de la rabia intentando comprimir su llanto.Un silueta erguida y brillante a la luz de la luna pareció inquietarse,y luego giró su rostro bajo un manto de elegantes plumas,unos ojos felinos se pararon en un punto concreto,el rostro de su antiguo amo.  
  
Yue..-Es su decisión..y yo la comprendo y la respeto...no le reprocharé el daño que le cause a mi ama..-El viento ondeó los cabellos azul marino,mientras el rostro albino permanecía inerte,con los ojos violeta grisáceo casi cerrados del todo.Se movió causando ligeras arrugas en la bata de seda verdosa.  
  
Eri..-Si me estás insinuando que soy un cobarde..no te lo niego....  
  
Yue..-Amo...digo..-El angel se quedó estático ante sus propias palabras.Eriol lo miró algo molesto,las alas de Yue parecieron inquietarse,pero este mantuvo su mirada felina fija en Eriol.  
  
Eri..-Gracias...Ya puedes retirarte,y espero haber aclarado tus dudas...- Había pasado demasiado tiempo y ambos lo sabían.Eriol habló antes de que Yue partiera.-No te preocupes por Sakura,ella estará bien..quizás más rápido de lo que te des cuenta.  
  
Yue..-Sinceramente no comparto su opinion...pero como ya le dije,la respeto..-Y con estas palabras el ángel alzó el vuelo,pasaron algunos minutos antes de que Eriol lo perdiera de vista.Era una de las pocas veces que Yue lo tuteaba desde que se acordase de su antigua vida.Eriol sonrió algo apenado,comprendió que a pesar del tiempo,nunca podría conseguir que Yue dejara de respetarlo como lo hizo antaño,para Yue él siempre sería su verdarero padre,y eso ni Sakura ni ningún otro mago que mantuviera a Yue con sus poderes podría conseguirlo.  
  
Fin del Flash Back  
  
(Nakuru:mmm...Debo encontrar la manera de que hagan algo que aclare sus sentimientos.Mi amo insiste en que confíe en tí,,pero yo soy egoísta..si soy inmortal podré esperarte por siempre,mientras que Touya sólo podrá estar contigo lo que le quede de vida..¡¡Oh mi amado Yukito/Yue¡¡..Pero como negar mis sentimientos,no puedo cuando me lo pides..)Sentía como Yukito la acariciaba bajo la calidez que le proporcionaba la manta y retiraba con su enorme delicadeza las primeras prendas de vestir.Nakuru retiró con algo de torpeza los anteojos que por poco se le caen,pues sus labios estaban demasiado entretenidos coreespondiendo a los de Yukito.  
  
Yuki..-Te amo...-Tomó el rostro de Nakuru entre sus manos para mirarla fijamente.-Espero que no lo dudes.-Los ojos cafes parecían inquietos,pero los labios de Nakuru se abrieron de nuevo.  
  
Naku...-Entonces sólo ámame..-siempre sucedía lo mismo,con las mismas palabras de reproche que lograban ser apaciguadas.Ambos amantes se entregaron pronto a las futuras oleadas de placer que manarían de sus cuerpos.  
  
Al cabo de unos minutos extraños murmullos salían de la casita rodeada por el hermoso jardín.Una anciana con un bastón pasó por allí tapándose los oídos,aunque sin embargo no había relatado a los abuelos de Yukito que lo que hacía su nieto cuando ellos no se encontraban en casa.  
  
Tomoyo sonrió al ver lo que se cocía ,y quien se pegaba al cristal del horno sin quemarse,puesto que uno de los poderes de Keroberos era el fuego.  
  
Kero..-¡¡oohh siii¡¡..pastel..¡¡rico rico¡¡..-Su cola se movía tan deprisa que logro marear a Tomoyo.Había dejado sola a Sakura en la habitación y ya se marchaba,pero se acordó de que Keroberos no sabía cocinar.Tomoyo siguió avanzando y pasó por la sala de estar el gritó de una chica de cabellos celestes la sacó del trance.  
  
Tou..-¡¡Silencio Kabulla¡¡...  
  
Kabu..-¡¡Ay mi amor¡¡..Vas a cocinar solo para mí...-dió pequeños saltitos haciendo que se moviera el enorme lazo que traía puesto en la espalda,pues se había comprado su propio delantal de color rosa.Tomoyo algo sorprendida prefirió salir sin hacer ruído,pero unos ojos negros se quedaron algo sorprendidos y luego hablaron.  
  
Tou..-Buenas tardes Dae,,digo Tomoyo...  
  
Tomo..-Touya..digo,,Kinomoto...-Tomoyo se sonrojó mientras observaba a Kabulla que se abrazaba por la cintura de Touya y cerraba los ojos.Touya entrecerró los ojos oscuros algo intuitivo,con una enorme gota de sudor en la cabeza,comprendió el silencio de Tomoyo.Ella tambien parecía algo apenada por la situación,tal vez podía estar incomodando a la pareja de enamorados,y es que aquellos ojos negros lograban perturbarla cada vez que la miraban,y ahora no parecían precisamente alegres de encontrarse con ella.  
  
Tomo..-Perdón digo Touya..es que bueno..hablé un poco con Sakura y la ayudé con algunos deberes y...-Tomoyo desvió sus bonitos ojos violetas mientras las mejillas volvían a sonrojársele.-Ya me iba..pueden continuar con ..jejej,,adios.  
  
Touya fué más rápido que ella y se paró frente a la puerta,Tomoyo parecía algo perturbada ante una extraña pero sincera sonrisa del desconocido hermano de Sakura.  
  
Tou..-Ya acabastes todos tus deberes para el Lunes..-Daedoyi le dijo que sí con una gota de sudor..-Entonces ..¿Por que no te quedas a cenar?.  
  
Desde luego,no podía ser una molestia,el propio Touya se lo pedía en persona.Pero curiosamente Touya cambió su expresión de muy alegre a una con cara de demonio y las mejillas como pimientos morrones.  
  
Tou..-mmm...Adios...-Tomó con algo de brusquedad a Kabulla por la muñeca y le indicó al camino hacia la salida.-Nos vemos mañana,mencionastes que tenías algo de prisa.  
  
La puerta se cerró al otro lado se pudo escuchar a Kabulla diciéndo algo como que esperaba que Touya la huviera alcanzado a su casa.Tomoyo parecía algo molesta por el comportamiento de Touya y frunció el ceño.  
  
Tomo..-Sé que no debo entrometerme..pero si de verdad te importase esa chica la llevarías hasta su casa..es algo peligroso que alguien como ella a estas horas de la noche...  
  
Tou..-Calla y asómate..-Dijo algo desganado mientras retiraba la cortina de la ventana.Tomoyo algo molesta se acercó y fijó la mirada en las acciones de Kabulla.  
  
Tomo..-¿Está llamando por el movil?...¿Y que?..-Touya la observó con su típica expresión de mal humor.  
  
Tou..-Que impacientes son las mujeres..ten un poco de paciencia...-Tomoyo volvió a mirar la ventana sin emitir algún sonido,luego habló.  
  
Tomo..-No todas las mujeres..es solo que estaba un poco molesta.... Touya Kinomoto....-Touya la observó con curiosidad y sonrió para sus adentros,a pesar de lo dulce que pudiera resultar Tomoyo aquel comentario por lo bajo le decía que aquella chica tenía carácter  
  
Tou..-Disculpa..Suelo hablar así..pero no era mi intención...-Tomoyo lo observó algo sorprendida al darse cuenta de que la había escuchado,con las mismas ella le contestó cortesía.  
  
Tomo..-Pues te aconsejaría que mejoraras tu comportamiento..-Aquella sonrisa logró incomodar a Touya,ahora le tocó sonrojarse a él.Tuvo la impresón de que Tomoyo era su profesora.  
  
Kabulla,fijó sus con impaciencia sus ojos dorados en el reloj y luego volvió a mirar a la calle.Pronto apareció una limusina ante ella,pareció que le reclamaba algo al chófer y luego se subía.Touya se despistó observando la ventana y habló por propia cuenta.  
  
Tou..-Estoy intentando darle una oportunidad..pero no logró congeniar con ella,es como una niña rica,pero muy diferente de tí.  
  
Tomo..-¡¡Oh¡¡..entonces disculpa que..  
  
Tou..-¡¡No¡--¡¡Lo siento Tomoyo..¿Me perdonas?.  
  
Tomo..-¿eh?..-Daedoyi sonrió con calma,pero luego se vió obligada a sonreír aún más.Pronto comprendió el comportamiento de Touya,y para desgracia de este,alguien tenía la ligera sospecha de que él se huviera enamorado.  
  
---  
  
Continuará......  
  
Y ahora respondiendo a los reviews...  
  
Luna Kotori..¡¡AAHAH¡¡¡...jejej...¡¡AY QUE BIEN¡¡...gracias por tu reviews,,,me animó mucho de verdad... ¡¡Me alegra que te guste¡¡...hay que síp...enga...oyep..pue muchas gracias y sip...hoara rapididita,,con el capítulo 18....tengo ganas de continuar con este fic...supongo que parece algo raro,pero es que ahoraitas es cuando vienen las partes mas intensas..asip quer bueno..  
  
quería pedir un agardecimiento especial a todos los lectores que me han seguido hasta ahora,a pesar de mis tardanzas..pues..quería decirles que esto caa vez se acerca mas a los capítulos finales...ahotitas (Kissmy saca a escondidas el mazo)...  
  
Van a ser un auténtico culebrón.los protas saldrán de una sorpresa para meterse en otra y viceversa,uff...tensiones pero menos menos enredos.sentmientos aclarados pero que hay que confesar..ya verán las que le tengo preparada..ojalá les guste..y no dejen de enviarme reviews, ahora que tengo el verano no tendré problemas en responderlos..¡¡Chaayy¡¡..gracias a todos por continuar este culebron tan enrrollado....¡  
  
Kendra Duvoa...- ...uff...pues si...y espero que algunos de los que siguen este fic no se sientan molestos por lahistoria aparte que me inventé,,,reconozco que fué super infantil lo del "666"..pero es que no se me ocurrió otro nombre,y bueno,lo que le sucedía a Eriol,pues tan misterioso y y ¡alocado¡ como todo lo que hace el pobre,¬¬ Bueno,el fué el que firmó el contrato para esta obra,asip que las quejas que me las envíe por el e-mail..¬¬(Lo siento Eriolin)...(Kissmy absorbe un poco de la mariguanaja que se andaba fumando y la deja con delicadeza sobre un ladito del escritorio).. Bueno,Kendra,,pues me gustó mucho tu review..y tranquila...intentaré que todos los enredos se desenreden,y si estan desmnelenados buscaré por el baño el cepillo(Bueno,creo que andaba por ahí)..pero ya sabes,los escritores estamos..bueno...Tu ya me entiendes.U...DE verdad,,no se a quien salí tan payasa.(Kissmy encierra los dedos y sube un extraño artefacto con forma de cigarillo.)  
  
¡¡¡NOs leemos en el siguiente capítulo..¡¡.. 


	18. Mis queridos guardianes,tercera parte

Caprichozo Corazón  
  
Capítulo 18 ,tercera parte(Mis queridos guardianes)  
  
Eran las tres de la mañana,la luna aún iluminaba el cielo con sus reflejos blancos.El viento soplaba con furia entre las negras sombras de los árboles,mientras elegantes siluetas de gatos se movían entre los matorrales.Las casas brillaban en plata,y otras desprendía luces artificiales de color dorado.En especial en un pequeño barrió de la ciudad de Tomoeda estaba muy fría y desierta,a penas se escuchaba transitar algún coche las calles.  
  
Entre las siluetas de las ventanas se podía distinguir una muy sospechosa,a simple vista parecían la silueta de un ángel,pero había alguien más.Justo en la casa Kinomoto,podían escucharse de vez en cuando pequeños gemidos.El viento retumbaba timidamente en las ventanas,un hermoso rostro de facciones delicadas miró asustadizo hacia la ventana,Tal vez se acercaba alguna tormenta,aunque la estación que era no fuera de extrañar,invierno.  
  
-¡Ayúdame¡..¡¡YUE¡¡...-Sakura se aferró a unas delicadas ropajes blancos,sus lágrimas manaban de sus ojos verdes sin cesar,sentía la garganta reseca,y a veces le costaba sacar las palabras con sentido.  
  
El ángel la observó silencioso,mientras una delicada gotita de rocío colgaba de las pestañas de Yue.La rodeó con sus brazos y cerró los ojos.¿Como decirle a Sakura que sabía mucho antes que ella cuando se iría Eriol?.Ademas había prometido a su antiguo amo que guardaría su secreto.(Yue: No puedo,Sakura sufre por usted antiguo amo..¿Como pudo ser tan ignorante y no darse cuenta de que ella tambien le estaba correspondiendo?,aunque ...)Yue se separó un poco de Sakura y la obligó a mirarla directamente a sus ojos casí blancos.Sakura ya no sentía temor,el llanto de su corazón parecia apaciguarse con una sincera sonrisa de Yue.(Yue: Aunque ella no parece saber que..).Sakura se secó timidamente una lágrima de sus ojos verdes y observó de nuevo a Yue,retirándose algunos de sus mechones dorados.  
  
Saku..-Necesito que vayas a buscarlo,quiero hablar con él en persona,no por teléfono...  
  
Yue parecía asombrado.(Yue:Aunque Sakura no parece saber que tambien lo quiere a su lado...)  
  
Saku..-No me mires así..ya sé que te resulta extraño,pero Eriol y yo..es que,creí que ...¡¡EL LO SABE¡¡..YO QUIERO VERLO...¡¡Yuuee¡¡...-Sakura se volvió a ferrarse a pecho del guardian,Yue la forzó a que acurrucara su cabeza inclinándola delicadamente.Las lagrimas que Sakura derramaba por lo que le hizo Eriol seguían surcando su rostro,y dibujando hermosas sendas de un rio cristalino que parecía nacer de dos talismanes verdes.El corazón de Sakura estaba divido en dos partes,por una vez en su vida,alguien había conseguido que ella supiera odiar.  
  
Yue..-¿Que sabe?...-preguntó con toda la calma del mundo,ante el gesto de reproche de Sakura.Pero ella igual decidió responder.  
  
Saku..-El sabe lo importante que es para mí,que yo lo ayudé por que quería verlo feliz,el sabe lo que le hice a Shaoran por él,y otras cosas..¡¡PERO ES UN ESTÚPIDO¡¡..¡¡NO SE DA CUENTA¡¡....  
  
Yue...-Si no se lo has dicho,creo que nunca lo sabrá....por que Eriol conoce tu corazón Sakura,,y él sabe como te esfuerzas en ayudar a los demás y no creo que..  
  
Saku..-¿De que hablas?...Yo solo digo que Eriol debería ser más agradecido conmigo,y no haberse marchado de esa forma,yo sólo quiero saber por que lo hizo...y para ello,necesito que tú me ayudes...-Comentó Sakura cabizbaja.Yue parecía molesto por haber sido interurmpido.(Yue:Ahora lo comprendo,Sakura tambien tiene carácter,quizás este demasiado molestas como admitir que lo ama...¡¡Oh¡¡..)  
  
Yue parecía no menos que sorprendido,con las conclusiones a las que acaba de llegar,ya sabía lo que sucedía entre ambos,pero ahora el problema se tornaba más dificil,como hacer que dos personas tan testarudas vuelban a encontrarse y declararse su amor.Sakura y Eriol llevaban una amistad de muchos años,y ahora que se había roto,quizás fuera dificil de volver a unir.Sobre todo por las personas que interferían a su alrededor,en especial Shaoran Li,sería demasiado para Sakura entregarse a otra persona despues de saber que Shaoran sólo había regresado por ella,o algo que Yue no sabía.Tomoyo estaba enamorada de la reencarnación y lo peor que pudo habérsele ocurrido,era contarle a Sakura lo que sentía por Eriol.  
  
Yue..-A veces hay que ser egoísta.  
  
Saku..-¡¡ESO DÍSELO A ERIOL¡¡...que sabe mucho de ello..-Sakura se despegó de Yue bastante molesta por sus palabras.El angel la observó de forma intuitiba y se atrevió a sonreír en la cara que Sakura tenía llena de lágrimas.  
  
Yue..-mmm...jejejej...Por eso lo digo,sea egoísta querida ama.  
  
Saku..-¡¡YUE¡¡..-Sakura estaba shock con una vena resaltada en la sien.El ángel le sonrió aún más al ver sonrojadas las mejillas de la tierna flor de cerezo.  
  
Yue..-Y Eriol tambien necesita ser más egoísta..-Yue se levantó de la cama dejando a una Sakura perpleja,que aún no comprendía aquellas palabras.- Buenas noches.  
  
Aquella mañana Touya curioseó entre los mensajes que solía dejar el contestador de la residencia Kinomoto.El teléfono sonó y Touya lo tomó entre las manos colocándose el auricular en la oreja.  
  
-¡¡¡Sakura¡¡..¡¡es urgente¡¡..¡¡Tienes que venir aquí ¡¡...¡¡A la mansión Claw¡¡..-Touya abrió los ojos como platos y se separó un poco el auricular.- ¡¡¡Ahora mismo¡¡.  
  
La voz de Nakuru retumbó en toda la sala,luego el teléfono se colgó.La sala se quedó en silencio perpetuo mientras Touya recriminaba con sus ojos oscuros al teléfono,como si quisiera asesinarlo.Al auricular le nació una gotita de sudor.  
  
Sakura que lo había escuchado bajó con lentitud los últimos escalones,mientras sentía como la mirada de su hermano se le clavaba hasta las entrañas.  
  
Tou..-Y dime Monstruo..¿Tienes idea de que le pasa a esta loca?...no puedes ir a la mansion..hoy tienes clases...-Touya arqueó una ceja mientras Sakura desviaba lentamente sus esmeraldas algo confusas,Sakura se rascó por el vientre y dió un ligero bostezo,mientras estiraba los brazos en su pijama de un color naranja muy chillón.  
  
Saku..-¡¡aaa¡¡..(bostezo)..no lo sé,¿parecía algo importante?...-Luego como si aquello no tuviera importancia le preguntó a Touya si ya estaba preparado el desayuno.Este pareció molestarse y puso cara de demonio.  
  
Tou..-mmm..quizás sea mejor que vayas..Yo puedo telefonear al instituto diciendo que te has puesto emferma...-Dijo algo preocupado.Sakura sonrió angelical como si nada huviera ocurrido y asintió silenciosa.(Sakura:Si hay algo que he aprendido con Touya,,es que siempre tengo que llevarle la contraria..)  
  
Touya tan ingenuo como siempre,fué a la cocina,y para sorpresa de Sakura le pidió que se diera prisa.(Touya:No debería estas tan tranquila..tengo el presentimiento de que será mejor que se dirija a la mansión..mmm).  
  
Sakura terminó de desayunar y subió a cambiarse,esta vez no pudo ocultar ante Touya que ella tambien tenía prisa.Sakura dejó el armario patas arriba,se vistió con un top azul marino,con un pequeño encaje rosa en la parte superior,debajo una falda larga de raso,con un pequeño corte por un lado,dejando ver una de las piernas..  
  
Viendo la hora que era tomó rápido el cepillo,se recojió el cabello dorado oscuro a ambos lados y bajó las escaleras,con unos suecos negros en la mano.  
  
-¡¡PISSTAAA¡¡..-Touyaa se apartó hacia un lado,mientras Sakura pasaba frente a él con la velocidad del expreso de Hodwars.  
  
Ruby Moon se secaba las lágrimas y de vez en cuando observaba el enorme reloj del pasillo.Sus alas de mariposa se guardaron y la guardiana se colocó manos en cintura.Había pasado cerca de dos horas,tal vez Spinel se apresuró con el horario..  
  
Saku..-¡Me voy¡..Es un -un...-La chimenea de la biblioteca estaba apagándose,Sakura se levantó del sillón y se dirigió hacia la puerta.Sus ojos estaban rojizos de tanto llorar y esperar por Eriol.Ruby Moon se preocupó al notar como aumentaba el aura mágica de Sakura y corrió a retenerla al verla salir por la puerta.  
  
Ruby..-¡¡Espéralo sólo un poco más¡¡.  
  
Saku..-¡¡EL SE MARCHÓ SIN DECÍRMELO¡¡..NUNCA SE LO PERDONARÉ..NUNCA.  
  
Ruby..-¡¡Sakura por favor¡¡..Para él tambien es muy dificil,pero Spinel Sun es muy persuasiva,ella es el pequeño empujoncito que el amo necesita..espera solo un poco más..  
  
Saku..-¡¡Pero Eriol..¡¡  
  
Ruby..-¡¡SHSHSH¡¡...-Sakura se sonrojó al sentir los dedos de la guardiana en sus labios,Los ojos de Ruby la observarón esperanzados.-Al menos ya sabemos que Eriol no se fué a Inglaterra,sino que se hospedó en un hotel,para pasar la noche y despistarnos a todos.  
  
Sakura la observó con un enorme resentimiento,un fuego abrazador que emitían sus bellos ojos verdes.Ruby Moon pareció perder espezanza alguna de que la flor de cerezo estuviera dispuesta a esperarlo un poco más.  
  
Saku..-¡¡Es un cobarde¡¡...¡¡TAN COBARDE O INCLUSO MÁS QUE SHAORAN¡¡  
  
Ruby Moon se llevó el dedo a la barbilla siendo consciente de quien la observaba con algo de curiosidad.  
  
A lo lejos un par de ojos violetas grisáceo se abrieron por entero,la conversacion,por así decirlo se tornaba interesante,quizás demasiado como para interrumpirla.Eriol sonrió con malicia,su aspecto se volvió sumamente atractivo.Por fin los pequeños ajustes que le había hecho a la carta "Teletransporte",habían dado sus frutos.  
  
Sakura apretó sus delicadas manos,mientras su tristeza la empujaba a marcharse de allí y quizas era más sabio seguir el ejemplo de Eriol,largarse como si nada huviera sucedido.Ruby Moon despues de mirar al techo postró friamente sus ojos sangrientos en Sakura.  
  
Ruby..-quizás sea un cobarde..o demasiado santo para tí.  
  
Saku..-¿Que te desayunastes?...-Sakura levantó una ceja mientras Ruby Moon pudo comprobar que Sakura todavía podía aguantar más tiempo allí.A lo lejos el péndulo dorado seguía sonando con calma.  
  
Ruby..-Quería bromear un poco.  
  
Saku..-mmm...¡¡ME VOY¡¡...-Ruby Moon se le colocó delante de las narices de Sakura y puso las manos en la cintura,se agachó casi pegando su cara a la de Kinomoto.  
  
Ruby..-Pero antes respóndeme una pregunta...¿No te parece que te enojó demasiado que mi amo no se despidiese de tí?.  
  
Saku..-¿Que has querido decir con eso?...¡¡¡Y YO NO ESTOY ENOJADA¡¡ESTOY TRISTE¡¡..-Ruby Moon no pareció inmutarse,algo le daba fuerzas para continuar con su frialdad,apesar del valor que mostraba Sakura.  
  
Ruby..-¿Para estar triste no me gritas muy alto?...-lo dijo de forma sensual,las mejillas de Sakura se enrojecieron levemente.Ruby Moon la mirada tan fría y perturbadora como el astro que representaba,siguió pegada a escasos milímetros de Sakura sonriendo provocativa.-Dime una cosa..gritas muy alto...¿Entonces que estás sintiendo en estos momentos por mi precioso amo?...Por que debes reconocer que es muy atractivo..incluso a los ojos de la inocente Sakura.  
  
La mejillas de Sakura se enrojecieron de la cólera como dos fresones,sus hermosos ojos verdes contrastaron como nunca y las uñas se le clavaron de la fuerza con la que apretó los puños.  
  
Saku..-¡¡YA SE QUE ES MUY GUAPO PERO NO...  
  
Ruby..-Y dime,flor de cerezo..¿Que estás sintiendo en estos momentos por mi amo?...¿mm?...Esa ropa tan bonita que te traes puesta...dime...-Era el momento,Eriol esperaba con impaciencia aquella pregunta.Quizas así encontrase la respuesta a lo preciosa que se habia puesto Sakura,hacía rato la miraba de arriba abajo con corazón latiendo a mil por hora.Sakura se tapó la boca con un nuevo brillo en sus esmeraldas,sus mejillas la ardían con tal intensidad que Ruby Moon pensó que se desmayaría allí mismo de la cólera.  
  
Saku...-¡¡NO ES ASUNTO TUYO¡¡...Y TE GRITO POR QUE ESTOY ENFADADA CONTIGO¡¡¡...ademas,para que no digas más estupideces.estoy aquí por que quiero hablar con Eriol,es un asunto muy importante...-Nakuru dejó su frialdad a un lado y sus manos volvieron a la cintura.Eriol entrecerró sus hermosos ojos oscuros y creyó conveniente intervenir,o las dos chicas podrían enzarse en una pelea de gatas.  
  
Ruby..-¡¡CLARO QUE ES ASUNTO MÍO¡¡..  
  
Saku..-¡¡¿Con que derecho...  
  
Ruby...-Ya has hablado lo que necesitabas con mi amo...¡¡¡¿QUE TE FALTÓ?¡¡...¡¡¡¿LA TONTERÍA DE QUE SU AMISTAD ESTABA EN JUEGO?¡¡¡...  
  
Eri..-ejemp...-Eriol tosió y aguantó timidamente su puño en la boca,sus ojos se abrieron captando directamente los de Sakura,que por fin parecía haberse dado cuenta de quien la observaba.  
  
Saku..-¡¿eh?...-Sakura por algún extraño motivo se sintió empeñecer.De todas formas el comportamiento de Nakuru era bien infantil,por una lado la invitaba a su casa y por otro perece tenr intenciones de echarla.  
  
Ruby..-quizás lo hayas podido engañar a él gatita ..pero a mi no,sé muy bien como se siente una cuando se está enamorada...¡¡ASI QUE NO ME DISCUTAS¡¡.  
  
Saku..-¡¿eh?¡..oye...estoo..-Sakura se sintió empequeñecer,sus mejillas estaban tan encendidas que en cualquier momento haría competencia con las luces rojas de un semáforo.Eriol tambien estaba algo enrojecido,siendo conciente de la miradas que le llanzaba la pequeña Spi desde abajo.Quien acababa de salir de la maleta.  
  
Sakura señaló timidamente con él dedo hacia Eriol,Ruby Moon lo observó con orgullo a su amo,seguramente ya sabía que Eriol se encontraba allí y despues de guiñarle un ojo.  
  
Ruby..-Acompáñame Spinel...mejor los dejamos solos...-Spinel sonrió a Sakura,la maga pegó tal brinco que quedó con los pelos de punta y se pegó a un lado de la pared con varias gota de sudor.  
  
Las dos guardianas se alejaron lentamente,sabiendo que Eriol y Sakura no dejarían de mirarlas hasta que desaparecieran.  
  
La puerta se cerró.Sakura estaba tan nerviosa que necesitó hablar con rapidez,mientras le daba la espalda a Eriol.  
  
Saku..-¿Co-como cambiastes de idea?...  
  
Eriol..-..pues...-Sakura estaba algo extraña,hace un momento estaba enfurecida con él,y ahora lo trataba con respeto como si nada huviera pasado.-Spinel sa-salió del maletín y con uno de sus ataques estalló las ruedas del avion...  
  
Saku..-Hum...¡¡¡PUES VETE AL DIABLO¡¡...-Sakura se dió la media vuelta,caminó hacia Eriol con los puños apretados como una sargenta,lo observó de arriba abajo y siguió adelante con una vena resaltada en la sien.  
  
Eriol..-Siento haberte dado plantón...-Eriol hundió sus cabellos azul marinos con una sonrisa de niño malo.Las zapatillas de Sakura dejaron de hacer ruido sobre la mullida alfombra roja.-Bueno..en realidad todo esto fue planeado..  
  
Saku..-....  
  
Eri..-...¬ ¬  
  
Saku..-Despues de todo lo que te he ayudado...con que derecho me gastas esta broma tan pesada.-Sakura se volteó buscando respuestas.  
  
Eri..-Te las he gastado peores...-Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo se atrevió a sonreír.Los ojos de Sakura se le salieron de las órbitas.  
  
Saku..-¡¡ERES ERES UN-UN...  
  
Eri..-Un cobarde,un estúpido,un mentiroso...ect,ect.Lo siento querida flor de cerezo,soy algo orgulloso,no pude evitarlo...Fuí tan estúpido que en vez de anular el hechizo de mi guardiana dejé que sucediera,burlando muchas normas de la magia...Asi que aquí estoy,por que te invité a mi mansión y no quice que te marcharás.  
  
Ojos verdes sobre violeta grisáceo.  
  
Saku..-Aún no lo sé todo..¿verdad?.-(Sakura:Que equivocada estaba...parece que todo se aclara y derrepente el decide marcharse...mmm)  
  
Eri...-¿Hasta donde piensas llegar?..me estas asustando.Siento como si me tuviera que confesar contigo...querida flor de cerezo...-le tomó la mano y se la besó.  
  
¡¡TOOIN¡¡  
  
Sakura se enrojeció,y sus ojos brillaban de pánico.Lo que hizo Eriol,fué lo peor que se le huviera podido ocurrir.Ya de por sí su relación con Sakura pendía de un hilo,largarse al aeopuerto no le daba muy buenas referencias a su amiga de que todo se huviera arreglado entre ellos,Eriol huía de algo.  
  
Saku..-¿Pero-pero?...esta bien..te perdono...cara dura...  
  
Eri..-Siempre tan sincera mi querida flor de cerezo...-Eriol le hizo una seña para que la acompañara.  
  
Saku..-¡¡Un momento¡¡...me-me equivoqué yop..esto yop..-Sakura miró timidamente hacia el suelo,cuando Eriol giró el rostro de forma sorpresiva.Pues la reencarnación tuvo un mal presentimiento.  
  
Sakura estaba muy nerviosa,pasaron unos segundos de silencio en los que ella lograba recomponerse.Cuando Sakura se sintió lo suficiente relajada cerró los ojos y se cojió ambas manos.  
  
Saku..-Lo siento..cambie de idea...no puedo perdonarte lo que me has hecho...-Sakura parecía emitir un brillo especial en sus ojos,su sinceridad y fortaleza eran admirables.Eriol quedó cautivado por maña belleza.  
  
Eri..-Spinel Sun tiene razón...soy un payaso...mi vida es como una tira cómica.  
  
Saku...-Lo que me has hecho no se lo deseo a nadie...luché mucho por tí,pero no he recibido...-Sakura silenció los labios,ni ella misma sabía lo que acababa de decir.Sacudió la cabeza con las mejillas tiernamente sonrojadas y continuó hablando aunque que aquello no tuviera cuerpo al principio.  
  
Saku..-No he recibido lo que me huviera gustado de tu parte...una muestra de que el cariño que yo te tengo,de que tu tambien me consideres una buena amiga..-Eriol cerró los ojos.-No,no es tu caso.  
  
Una mano albina se posó con suavidad en la mejilla de Sakura.Los ojos verdes de ella se abrieron de par en par,sus miradas se quedaron suspendidas la una en la otra,algunas estrellas parecían brillar en los ojos de Eriol,quien esbozó una ligera sonrisa.  
  
Sakura se quedó silenciosa analizando con calma la situación,Eriol igualmente estudiaba sus propios gestos.Dió un paso adelante y esta vez colocó sus dos manos en el bello rostro de Sakura,Eriol la comprendió más de lo que ella se imaginaba.  
  
Eri..-Dices que no es mi caso,cambiaré por tí...  
  
Saku..-Eriol.  
  
Eri..-Dime mi fiel amiga...entendí en tus palabras que dudas de mi sentimientos...¿Dices que no confió en tí?.  
  
Saku..-Bueno emp...yo me refiero...  
  
Eri..-Lo sé.-Sakura lo miró con molestía,y las mejillas se enrojecieron.Eriol tomó una buena bocanada de aire.-Estoy en la obligación de darte explicaciones con las que me puedas perdonar...como siempre me reprochas.nuestra amistad está en juego.  
  
Saku..-La verdad...quiero la verdad.  
  
Eri..-....-Los ojos violetas grisaceo bajaron al suelo,un secreto de tantos años costaría mucho confesárselo a Sakura.No pudo evitarlo,una lágrima salió de sus ojos,consciente de que Sakura estaba más confusa que nunca.  
  
Saku..-No quiero parecerte cruel,pero yo tambien he sufrido,y ahora no estoy llorando.  
  
Eri...-No..verás yop..-Eriol alzó la cabeza con rapidez y enfrentó a Sakura.-precisamente por que te quiero...no te lo diré.  
  
Saku..-Pero...  
  
Eri..-¡¡Escúchamée testaruda¡¡...-Sakura estaba boquiabierta por el grosero comportamiento de Eriol..-¡¡No puedo decírtelo¡¡..Eso sólo me serviría para alejarte definitivamente de tí.  
  
Saku..¿Por que no te arriesgas?...Igual me perderás sino me lo dices..- Sakura se cruzó de brazos.Eriol sintió su corazón partirse,pero algo silenciaba sus labios.  
  
Eri..-No más Sakura..no más reproches,no me preguntes...  
  
Saku..-¿Acaso yo no lo hice?..¡¿ACASO YO NO ME ARRIESGABA Y TE CONFESABA MIS SENTIMIENTOS?¡.  
  
Eri..-¿eh?..emp..pero,pero es diferente.  
  
Saku..-Yo te dire lo que es diferente entre nosotros...-Sakura lo señaló golpeándole el pecho con la punta del dedo.-En que tú eres un egoísta que sólo piensa en si mismo y yo no..  
  
Eri..-Sakura...-Eriol sentía intensos deseo de decirle lo que sentía,de rodearla entre sus brazos allí mismo y besarla hasta perder el sentido.Hacerla toda suya,aquellos labios,esa mirada molesta que sólo le exijía más y más,con una idea bien equivocada de lo que en realidad sucedería si seguía tentando a su admirador.  
  
Saku..-¿NO caistes en la cuenta de como me duele verte así?...¿Acaso tú soportabas que yo no te dijera lo que sentía por Shaoran?...Pues esto es igual..."Querido Eriol"...-Sus últimás palabras sonaron con ainco,Eriol se desesperó,se esforzó cerrando los ojos,pero toda la esencia de Sakura ocupaba su mente.Igualmente su corazón latía con una fuerza desconocida,Sakura disparaba todos sus sentidos como un tentador pastel de frutas exóticas.  
  
La inocente flor de cerezo seguía su discurso de moral,a veces las chicas como Sakura,sólo entenderían las cosas con pura palabrería.  
  
Saku...-Yo tengo en cuenta lo que tú sientes cuando no te cuento un secreto mío...¿Estamos?...Ahora es el momento de que tú...-Las manos de Eriol se aferraron en la espalda de Sakura,sus brazos la comprimían en un abrazo,mientras Hiaguizawa pegaba su rostro al de ella con los ojos cerrados.  
  
Sakura estaba estática,su nerviosismo aumentaba con la acelerada respiración de Eriol en su nuca.Justo en ese momento recordó lo que le dijo su padre sobre los mirones.¿Como no tener en cuenta la insinuada excitación de Eriol cada vez que la observaba de arriba abajo?.Él no iba a ser diferente al resto de los muchachos.  
  
Eri..-Sigues amando a Shaoran..y mírame...me duele quel el tenga tú cariño,te pido que me digas lo que sientes por él sin poder evitarlo...Es curioso..Me duele que me digas como lo quieres,pero a la vez estoy alegre de que Shaoran haya logrado hacerte feliz cuando regresó a Tomoeda...Eso me hace feliz a mi tambien...bueno,feliz a medias.  
  
Saku..-Eriol...¡¡¿Como sucedió esto?¡¡..Tú,todo lo que me ayudastes,tú que me escribias aquellos poemas para hacerlos pasar por los de Shaoran...engañarse de esa forma a uno mismo por amor.  
  
Eri..-Sólo por verte feliz Sakura...hice de cupido,pero igual no tuve en cuenta mis propios sentimientos,y yo era más debil de lo que pensaba..por eso,por eso me fuí.-Eriol cerró los ojos y dejó escapar otra lágrima.sonrió al ver que Sakura lo acojía en sus cálidos brazos y le acariciaba los cabellos azul marino.  
  
Saku..-No puedo permitir que..  
  
Eri..-Sakura no te equivoques,yo intentaré...  
  
Saku..-Shshs...-Ambos cerraron los ojos y se quedaron abrazados por un largo tiempo.Eriol se sentía algo ridículo,pero la paz que le embriagaba Sakura no la cambiaría por nada.-¿Estás bien?.  
  
Eri..-Un poco mejor..-Sakura separó del de inmediato,apretó ambas manos y bajó timidamente la cabeza quedando sus ojos postrados en la alfombra roja.Sintiendo como Eriol la observaba fijamente a ella,seguramente muy pendiente de la respuesta de Sakura.  
  
(Sakura:Mi mejor amigo enamorado de mí...Ahora entiendo tantas cosas,derrepente se un secreto tras otro y tengo la impresión de que estaba equivocada,tal vez no fué buena idea ser tan exigente con Eriol,por que estoy descubriendo que esto me incomoda...¿Como pedir secretos,si luego no sabes como enfrentarlos?..)  
  
Saku..-Eriol..sólo sé que me ..bueno,,si crees que puedes..Podemos seguir siendo amigos...Tal vez las cosas cambien perooo..-Sakura se rascó la cabeza y se abrazó a si misma.  
  
Eri..-mjmjm..Querida Sakura,esta bien,,pero responde algo...  
  
Saku..-Dime..  
  
Eri..-Se me hace extraño que tú no supieras lo que siento por tí..por que ahora que me doy cuenta,creo que se me notaba demasiado..sobre todo cuando estaba a solas contigo..¿No te parece?  
  
Saku..-yep..-algo sonrojada.Eriol levantó una ceja del deleite  
  
Eri..-Incluso te llamé mi amor por el teléfono..pero igual tu parecías ignorarlo.  
  
Saku..-¡¡NO¡¡..eh,,...-Eriol suspiró y resignado decidió sonreír.  
  
Eri..-¿Quieres ir a clases?...con teletransporte y la carta tiempo no las perderemos..-Sakura y él se sonrieron algo más calmados.  
  
A lo lejos Ruby Moon y Spinel Sun pusieron caras de funeral,como quien asiste a un entierro.(Ruby Moon:Pero si los dos se quieren..¿A que espera Sakura?..¡¡Y ese¡¡...)  
  
Ruby..-¡¡AAAAH¡¡..me tiene harta,todos los días lo mismo...-Ruby Moon caminó en linea recta hacia ellos y se colocó las manos en la cintura,Spinel se transformó de inmediato en la poderosa pantera y agarró con sus colmillos las falda de Ruby Moon.  
  
Spi..-¡¡Ruby déjalos tranquilos¡¡..-pero fué inutil,Ruby Moon se plantó frente a Sakura y Eriol,Y movió la cabeza con tal rapidez que Sakura se sintió mareada.Eriol estaba en trance con los ojos abiertos al máximo y las mejillas se le habían sonrojado cada vez más,conocía demasiado bien las intenciones de Ruby Moon.Esta ojeó a ambos y entrecerró la mirada,que parecía lava de un volcán.  
  
Ruby..-¡¡Bésense¡¡...-sentenció Ruby Moon.-Spinel Sun y yo no montamos todo esto para que se miren como idiotas..quiero que se besen.  
  
Sakura y Eriol...-...-....-(....).-Las gotas de sudor no tardaron en recorrer sus rostros.Eriol habló intentando mantener la calma.  
  
Eri..-quedamos como amigos Ruby...-violeta grisácea sobre ojos de diableza.  
  
Ruby..-es igual...-  
  
Saku..-...¡¡ahah¡¡..pero es que..  
  
Ruby..-¡¡QUE ME DA IGUAL¡¡..quiero que se besen..-La guardiana se llevó su dedo índice a los labios.-justamente aquí.  
  
Eri..-¡¡RUBY MOON¡¡..YA BASTA.-Eriol estaba bastante colorado,sin más volteó a Sakura-será mejor que uses la carta teletrasnporte..nos vemos en clases.  
  
Y con estas palabras Eriol se retiró hacia su recámara.  
  
Ya habían comenzado las clases en el instituto de Tomoeda,la mayoría de las alumnas como siempre babeaba al ver entrar a los dos galanes más codiciados de la preparatoria,Shaoran Li y Eriol Hiraguizawa,de los cuales su vida amorosa se había convertido en todo un negocio para el periódico del instituto,en espacial para su principal dirigente Chikaru.Quien sin que ellos lo supieran había comentado a escondidas que los dejaran solos de vez en cuando,así podría estudiar con profundidad como se relacionaban entre ellos cuando estaban de por medio Tomoyo y Sakura,aunque Yamasaki ultimamente no hacía demasiado caso de estos comentarios y seguía siendo buen amigo de Shaoran,al igual que otras chicas y chicos de Sakura,Tomoyo y Eriol.  
  
En las horas de recreo Sakura se acercó a Shaoran,muy dolida por su rechazo y le pidió que la acompañara,pues quería hablar con él.Tomoyo y Eriol se quedaron solos,observándolos en la lejanía.Eriol y Tomoyo se sentaron a la sombra de un confortable roble,aunque hacía algo de frío,Eriol había conjurado un pequeño hechizo para que hiciera una temperatura agradable.Los mismo hizo Shaoran a lo lejos. Por una lado Eriol sabía que Tomoyo lo amaba,y por otro ella recordaba las palabras que le dijo en el aeropuerto.Tomoyo y Eriol sonrieron en silencio al ver como Sakura suplicaba con las manos juntas,mientras Shaoran con una actitud de lo más revelde se había echado sobre el cesped.  
  
Tomo..-Ella es muy especial,y quizás nunca sepa lo que realmente siente.Por un lado Sakura te ha tomado mucho cariño,pero por otro está muy alegre del regreso de Shaoran.  
  
Eri..-Shaoran siempre será muy importante para ella..-Tomoyo pareció molesta con ese respuesta.  
  
Tomo..-Pero no te toca a tí decidir quien sufre y quien no...  
  
Eri..-Quizas no tengas poderes mágicos,pero a veces siento en tí la capacidad de mirar en el corazón de las personas.Pero creo que esta vez te equivocastes al pensar que Sakura podía estar enamorada de mí.  
  
Tomo..-Le has hecho daño,pero sé que ella te perdonará...  
  
Eri..-que no lo has entendido..ella ya lo sabe y no ha hecho nada...  
  
Tomo..-¿Que ya le dijistes que la amabas?-Eriol asintió,Tomoyo comprendió de inmediato que aquello ya no era ningún secreto para Sakura.-Sólo es cuestion de tiempo..pero claro que necesita que tu estes ahí...  
  
Eri-¿ahi?..-observó a Tomoyo algo sorprendido.  
  
Tomo..-Cuando ella venga en tu busca,tú debes seguir ahí...así que te aconsejo que no vuelvas a marcharte.  
  
Eri..-No comprendo...  
  
Tomo..-¿Eres listo pero no comprendes?  
  
Eri..-Yo la espero,siempre la esperaré...  
  
Tomo...-Pero si le cierras tu corazón cuando ella te busque,aunque te encuentre tu estarás muy lejos...tan solo pensando en que Shaoran está ahí y podría amarla con todas sus fuerzas.  
  
Eri...-Shaoran la hará feliz..-Tomoyo alzó un poco el tono de su voz,el vez por su molestia.  
  
Tomo..-Esa no es tu elección,es la de Sakura...  
  
Eri..-Tu misma has dicho que quizás nunca sepa a quien a ama,Por lo tanto deja decidir a mí quien puede amar a Sakura.  
  
Tomo..-¡¡Eres un egoísta¡¡..¿Por que haces esto?...  
  
Eri...-Por que sino tardará en ser feliz,o quizás nunca lo sea...Desde la infancia Sakura y Shaoran se han amado..¿Que pinto yo en todo esto?..- Tomoyo estaba bastante furiosa y se levantó del árbol en silencio.  
  
Tomo..-Que dificil sois de tratar los dos...¡estoy arta¡..-Eriol sonrió agradecido por sus esfuerzos mientras Tomoyo se alejaba.Lo dejó a allí solo mientras encontraba a Mei-Ling escondida tras unos arbustos.  
  
Tomo..-¿Que haces aquí?.  
  
Mei..-¡SHSH¡..calla o podrían descubrirme...estoy intentando saber que se trae Sakura entre manos,primero coquetea con Eriol y ahora esto,no te parece muy extraño. Tomoyo tomó una enorme bocanada de aire y tiró del brazo a Mei-Ling.  
  
Tomo..-Si hay algo que he aprendido de todo esto es que la ayuda de los amigos a veces solo sirven para empeorar las cosas,,ademas hay algo que tu y yo tenemos que aclarar.  
  
Tomoyo se llevó a Mei-Ling a rastras,consciente de que era la única forma de alejarla de alli.Ni Daedoyi misma lo huviera planeado mejor.A lo lejos estaba Eriol,que al percatarse del alejamiento de Mei-ling dejó de poner atención a la prima de Shaoran,y se concentró en la pareja del frente.La mente del tierno Hiraguizawa era un caos,por una parte algo en su interior le decía que no se entrometía en aquella discursión podría perder definitivamente a Sakura,otra solo afirmaba que se trataba de puros celos y que el corazón de Sakura estaba ocupado por una sola persona.  
  
Shao..-No me gusta como nos está mirando.  
  
Saku..-Te he dicho que solo somos amigos,ya no debes preocuparte por él..- Shaoran cerró sus ojos castaños por un momento,luego los abrió y se vió reflejado en los de Sakura,los nervios de Shaoran se pusieron a flor de piel,ella era tan hermosa.  
  
Shao..-aún así...¿A donde quieres llegar con todo esto?..  
  
Saku..-¿eh?.  
  
Shao..-Me pedistes tiempo..y ahora me cojes del brazo y me llevas hasta aquí..entonces era verdad,tan solo querías estar pendiente del problema de Eriol,y ahora que se ha solucionado...¿Me toca a mí?..  
  
Saku..-¿eh?..em..-Sakura se quedó enmudecida,no sabía que preguntarle,que responderle.Volteó timidamente encontrándose por unos segundos con los ojos violetas grisáceos.Eriol se sintió sumamente intimidado,y un molesto rubor recorrió sus mejillas,aunque a esa distancia no pudiera escuchar la conversación,tuvo el presenntimiento de que Sakura pedía su permiso,como asegurándose de que Eriol ya se encontraba bien y no atañaría sus responsabilidades con Shaoran.  
  
(Eriol..-¿Por que me miras de esa forma?...Accaso pornerme atención a mí es más importante para tí que corresponder al amor de Shaoran?.)  
  
El viento sopló y desojó las últimas flores del cerezo que acababa de madurar,ahora estaba completamente pelado.Las pequeñas Sakura atravesaron las miradas de Eriol y Sakura,que parecían una sola.El viento sopló dulcemente para desviarlas de su trayectoria y no distrajera aquel intercambio de sentimientos,de preguntas y respuestas sin necesidad de hablar.Los ojos verdes como dos lagos de agua cristalina seguían estáticos flotando entre fantasía y realidad,compartiendo con aquellos ojos violetas grisáceos,tan misteriosos y abrumantes,una complicidad,y una forma tan intima que jamás huvieran compartido antes.  
  
Él la amaba he intentaba olvidarse de eso,Ella lo sabía y no quería verlo sufrir más. (Sakura:quiero lo mejor para tí..mi querido Eriol,y sé que sufrirás si vuelvo con Shaoran..pero si lo hago esperar por mí tal vez acabe perdiéndolo...Y Yo...no quiero perder a Shaoran..ahora que ha vuelto me gustaría que...pero tú--¿Y tú?.)  
  
(Eriol:Soy un estúpido..por un momento pensé que te importaba..pero que ignorante nos hace a veces el simple hecho de amar a una persona..¿Como puedo pensar eso?..Mi amada flor de cerezo,si lo único que me piden tus ojos es que me aleje de aquí,que lo que pueda presenciar tal vez no me guste..¿De ahí viene ese sufrimiento en tu mirada verdad?.)  
  
(Sakura:Sé que Shaoran es infeliz por lo que le estoy haciendo,sin embargo tú lo eras más..antes de que yo lograra que me contarás tus secretos..pero ahora que los sé,no sé como actuar...si lo hago en tu favor,probablemente sería dejar Shaoran por un tiempo hasta que tu me olvides,y seas capaz de sonreír si me vez en sus brazos..pero sino Yo..yo..Eriol cuando me dijistes que me amabas yo...)  
  
Shaoran parecía sorprendido,dos lágrimas se escaparon de los ojos de Sakura.Eriol pareció no menos que confuso.Y murmuró su nombre entre dientes.  
  
Eri..-Sakura...-Sus miradas seguían fijas la una en la otra.Shaoran cerró los ojos y se levantó del suelo,Sakura parecía demasiado confusa.  
  
(Sakura:¡¡Lo sé¡¡..¡¡Quizás no haya sido buena idea intentar hacer feliz a todos a la vez¡¡,,¡¡Lo sé¡¡...Nadie puede hacer feliz a dos personas que quiere a la vez..¡¡Pero es que..)  
  
Saku..-¡¡Shaoran¡¡..¿A donde te....-Pero una sonrisa de Shaoran la confundió.  
  
Shao..-Hablaremos mañana..tengo algo de prisa,y por favor no te molestes conmigo.-Su voz sonaba muy masculina y sensual.  
  
Saku..-Mi dulce Shaoran...-Shaoran a pesar de no estar bien,y echarla de menos con todas sus fuerza,volvió a sonreír,sabía de sobra cuando Sakura podia estar confusa y cuando no.Era demasiado evidente su silencio.Eriol seguía observando la escena con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas,sus ojos se ensombrecían ligeramente tras su flequillo azul marino.  
  
(Eriol:Definitivamente ahora estaría mejor en Inglaterra,Shaoran te estaría consolando en vez de mal interpretar tu compasión para conmigo..Mejor me voy,lo que tú buscas Sakura,no es lo que yo quiero darte...)Eriol estaba a punto de levantarse,consciente de que Sakura se dirijía de inmediato a hablar con él,pero recordó de inmediato las palabras de Tomoyo.  
  
FlashBack  
  
Tomo...-Pero si le cierras tu corazón cuando ella te busque,aunque te encuentre tu estarás muy lejos...tan solo pensando en que Shaoran está ahí y podría amarla con todas sus fuerzas.  
  
Fin del flashBack  
  
Sakura observó al cielo y dos lágrimas volvieron a manar de sus ojos.  
  
Saku..-Yue dice que a veces ahí que ser egoísta..Pero con quien debo serlo..-Sakura apretó los ojos y sus cabeza bajó con fuerza,mientras se abrazaba a sí misma.Mas Eriol estaba allí de pie,incapaz de alejarse al verla en ese estado.Bastó otro ligero llamamiento de los ojos de Sakura para hacerle perder el control sobre su persona,él lo sabía,la misma historia se repetía y volvía a caer en la fatal trampa.  
  
Sakura no parpadeó ni por un segundo,hasta sentir los pies de Eriol pisar el cesped cerca de los suyos.Sakura con un gesto de gran amargura levantó timidamente la vista,ya que Eriol era más alto y necesitaba mirarlo fijamente aquellos ojos violeta grisáceos,que aveces se volvían de lo más gentiles y amables.  
  
Saku..-Shaoran...él quiere que yo vuelva con él...-Eriol la observó a ambos lados y le acarició la mejilla susurrándole con palabras cariñosas al oído.  
  
Eri..-¿Te lo impido yo?.  
  
Saku..-¡¡Eriol¡¡.  
  
Eri..-Tan solo responde...  
  
Saku..-Como..pensé que no podías escuchar...  
  
Eri..-Pero lo vi en tus ojos...-Eriol se pegó aún más a su oído,su entrecortada respiración movía silenciosa los cabellos dorado oscuro de la flor de cerezo y lograba sonrojarla.-Tus ojos me dijeron que te preocupaba mi estado.  
  
Saku..-Di-discúlpame Eriol..pero es que..pues..-Sakura se puso muy nerviosa,ante la frívola calma de la reencarnación de Claw Read.Sentía de nuevo clavada en ella aquella mirada violeta grisácea sin necesidad de encontrarla con sus ojos verdes,temor,pero un temor distinto.Sakura cerró los ojos y sin darse cuenta sus labios se pegaron al oido de Eriol murmurando unas palabras que ni ella misma huviera dicho consciente.  
  
Saku..-Quiero que seas feliz.  
  
Eri..-Mi hermosa flor de cerezo...-Eriol la rodeó lentamente con sus brazos,cruzándo los suyos con los de Sakura.Ella cerró los ojos aún llenos de lágrimas y se apoyó en su hombro,sus delicadas manos rodearon a Eriol por la cintura mientras sentía el calor que le proporcionaba con ternura.  
  
Saku..-Estoy confusa,no sé,no sé lo que puedo hacer,quiero que Shaoran y tú sean felices,pero tambien sé que no lo pueden ser los dos a la vez,entonces dime como...  
  
Eri..-Sakura...te entendí algo de ser egoísta....y creo que Yue tenía razón...-Sakura se separó de inmediato intentando reclamarle algo pero Eriol selló sus labios con uno de sus blancos dedos.  
  
Eri..-Yo seré feliz si tu lo eres...mi fiel amiga...Shaoran te necesita y tú lo necesitas a él.-Eriol entrecerró sus ojos y sonrió levemente.Sakura lo miraba aún confusa,con un ligero ardor en la garganta.Eriol la notó temblar en sus brazos y observó soprendido los ojos verdes de Sakura,estos estaban fijos en sus labios,Eriol notó como Sakura apretó los puños agarrándose timidamente de su cintura y cerraba los ojos mordiéndose el labio inferior.Las mejillas de Sakura se habían sonrojado de forma exagerada y su respiración de aceleraba.Este intuyó lo que se avecinaba,Sakura quería besarlo.¿Entonces por qué negárselo?.  
  
Eri...-Realmente lo deseas.  
  
Saku..-¿eh?.  
  
Eri..-Sé que resulto muy atractivo a los ojos de otras personas.¿Pero es lo que realmente quieres?.  
  
Saku..-Entendí en tus palabras que eres tú al que debo sacrificar.  
  
Eri..-mmm...-Eriol pareció algo molesto.  
  
Saku..-Eso me ayudó a comprender hasta que punto me quieres.-Los ojos de Sakura lo observaron con su carasterística inocencia.  
  
Eri..-Pero yo no puedo obligarte a...-Derrepente sonó la campana del instituto anunciando el fin del recreo.Eriol algo sonrojado optó por separarse de Sakura,con la pequeña satisfacción de que su amor no le era del todo negado.Sakura cosciente de que sonaba el timbre no pudo con la carga que llevaba dentro desde la ausencia de Eriol,su interior explotó.  
  
Saku..-¡¡Eriol espera¡¡.-La reencarnación volteó y le sonrió gentilmente.Sakura tiró timidamente de su chaqueta aun a sabiendas de que Eriol la observaba,tal vez necesitaba escucharlo.  
  
Eri..-¿?...  
  
Saku..-....-sonrió con cara de gatita.Eriol arqueó una ceja.  
  
Eri..-¿Que quieres?.  
  
Saku..-Mañana...en la mansión.  
  
Eri..-¿eh?..-Eriol sintió que su la sangre se le concentraba en la cara.Mientras observaba a Sakura alejarse hacia la clase a toda prisa,sin decirle a que hora.-Que impetud.  
  
Nakuru probaba una por una,las pastas que había preparado Yukito para las empanadillas,un auténtico festín.De carne,de cereza,de atún,de verduras..ect.Yukito volteó sus ojos dorados hacia la ventana.  
  
Saku..-¡¡Buenas tardes¡¡..Subiré a cambiarme de ropa ahora bajo.-Sakura desapareció con la misma velocidad que había entrado.Nakuru tembló como gelatina y sus melena se movió con su cuerpo.Un ligero escalofrío recorría su cuerpo cada vez que cambiaba de sabor.  
  
Naku..-¡¡Ay mi Yuki¡¡..que bien cocina..¿?..-Su dedo se dirijía al de carne.  
  
¡¡Ploff¡¡.  
  
Naku..-¡¡Touyaa¡¡...-Kinomoto le sonrió con un periódico enrrollado en su mano.  
  
Tou..-Me estás estorbando...-Nakuru se cruzó de brazos con una vena resaltada en la sien,en lo que una chica de cabellos celestes se agarraba a la cintura de Touya.Era nada menos que Kabulla,esta chica no se rendía tan facilmentemse prodía decir que llevaba casi toda la manaña en la residencia Kinomoto agrrada a la cintura del alto y fornido Touya.  
  
Tou..-Cuando digo que me estas estorbando eso va por tí...Kabulla,¿Te importaría dejarme cocinar?.  
  
Yuki..-Parece quererte mucho..no la trates así Touya.  
  
Tou..-Yukito hazme un favor y cállate.  
  
Yuki..-...  
  
Kabu..-¡¡Ay¡¡ mi hermoso Touya..esta bien,pero no te enojes con Yukito,desde que los ví en la universidad juntos,me parecieron muy bueno amigos y no quiero ser yo la que estropée eso.¡¡Es tan bonito¡¡.  
  
Tou..-Si,si..pero ahora sepárate..-Kabulla se junto la manos por el ligero empujón de Touya.Sus ojos dorados volvieron a los de Nakuru,esta parecía sorprendida.La chica de ojos celestes se acercó a la guardiana lunar cuando todos andaban distraídos.  
  
Kabu...-Que Touya te trate diferente de las otras chicas no quiere decir que tú le gustes más que yo...-Nakuru en vez de enfadarse le sonrió más atrevida que nunca y se atrevió a guiñarle un ojo.La chica de cabellos celestes parecía un pitorro anunciando que el agua ya estaba lista.  
  
Naku..-¡¡Ven conmigo¡¡..necesito la opinion de alguien...-Sin más la cojió del brazo y se la llevó consigo como una hoja de papel movida el viento.Al pasar justo por el lado de Touya,Nakuru le susurró algo al oído,por suerte Kabulla estaba demasiado entrenida intentando liberarse de la chica más alta que ella.  
  
¡¡SHHSH¡¡  
  
Yukito echó la primera empanadilla a la sartén.Luego observó con algo de curiosidad hacia la subida de la escalera.(Yukito:Espero que tarden,por que realmente necesito saber que le sucede a Touya conmigo).Yukito se llevó su manos blanca a su fino rostro algo intuitivo.  
  
Tou..-¿No vas a echar las demas empanadillas?..-le preguntó al verlo despistado.Yukito se sonrojó.  
  
Yuki..-¿Eh?..sisi..-volvió a poner atención a lo que hacía.Touya dejó de batir la nata y dió un ligero suspiro,definitivamente lo que le había Nakuru lo preocupaba,ojalá cambiara cuanto antes de opinion y dejara de dudar de los sentimientos de Yukito.  
  
Tou..-Uff...testaruda.  
  
Yuki..-¿eh?.  
  
Tou..-No es asunto tuyo,deja de distraerte y sigue cocinando,o aquellas se te van a quemar.  
  
Yuki..-pero...-Yukito volvió a lo que estaba haciendo,su rostro ya no podía ocultar su preocupación ,su típica sonrisa había desaparecido desde hacía tiempo.(Yukito:Todo ha cambiado,,una vez pensé que sino fuera por Touya yo no seguiría aquí..pero sin embargo sigo viniendo y no es lo mismo.Se ha enfriado,Nakuru tenía razón,la amistad que tenía con Touya ha desaparecido.)Las palabras de Touya lo sacaron de sus pensamiento.  
  
Tou..-¿Pero?...¿Como que "Pero"?..¡Demonios¡..-Touya se acercó a Yukito y lo empujó ligeramente.Yukito se quedó confuso,y sus ojos color aceituna rodaron hacia él suelo,aquel trato que le daba Touya le dolía.-¡¡¿Te volvistes tonto derrepente o que?¡¡...Mira como te quedaron las empanadillas..¡¡¿EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO?¡¡.  
  
Yuki..-Tou...-Touya les dió la vuelta en la sartén ensimismado.Ultimamente Yukito no sabía cocinar demasiado bien,tal vez por que Nakuru se había encargado de cocinar en su casa cuando no estaban sus abuelos,aún así,era extraña la práctica que había perdido.Touya lo observó por unos instantes al verlo allí parado.  
  
Tou..-¿Te quedastes como ido?...Óyeme bien,si quieres ayudar en la cocina mejor ocupa mi puesto,la plaza quedó bacante por tu torpeza,no mejor dicho,,tu despiste.No sé que te sucede ultimamente.  
  
Yuki..-....-Yukito le echó un ligera mirada de molestia se dirigió a donde antes se encontraba Touya.  
  
Tou..-De todas formas gracias por ayudar.  
  
Yuki..-Si...-sonó tan bajo que apenas lo percibió Touya.Justo en ese momento escucharon unos zapateos provenientes de la escalera,a Yukito se le iluminó la cara y sonrió con gentileza.  
  
Naku..-¡¡Mi amor¡¡..jjaja..disculpa la tardanza,es que andábamos ocupadas..- detrás de Nakuru se asomó timidamente Kabulla, con una vena resaltada en la sien hacia la chica de cabellos castaños.-¡¡Oh no¡¡..disculpen..  
  
Nakuru guiñó el ojos a Touya y este sintió que el sudor recorría su cara.(Touya:¿Está esquizofrénica?..).Kabulla apenas tuvo tiempo de gritar el nombre de Touya,cuando un par de brazos la arrastraron escaleras arriba.Yukito las observó subir con una gota de sudor,luego molesto por el guiño de Nakuru se quedó viendo a Touya,había algo más y él lo sabía.  
  
Yuki..-¿Se puede saber que sucede?...-Touya con cara de pocker apagó el fuego de la sartén.Y volteó su oscura mirada algo revelde hacia Yukito.  
  
Tou..-¿Por que me distraes ahora?..a este paso no vamos a acabar nunca.  
  
Yuki..-¡¡Habla de una vez¡¡...¿Tienes algo en mi contra?...-Touya lo observó algo sorprendido,nunca había visto a Yukito tan molesto.  
  
Tou..-No que yo sepa...¿Por que?.¿Tal vez te molesta que no te ponga la atención a la que estabas acostumbrado.  
  
Yuki..-¿Que que?...-Yukito se sintió empeñecer como si le huvieran leído los pensamientos.(Yukito:¿Como supo que me molestaba su forma de tratarme.?).  
  
Tou..-No te quedes ahí como tonto y responde...  
  
Yuki..-¿eh?..Tal vez..no lo sé...-Estaba muy molesto y sus mejillas se sonrojaron del enfado.-¿Pero reconoces que ha cambiado?...Touya o debo llamarte Kinomoto. Su tono sonaba hiriente,aquello a Touya no le gustó para nada y se acercó a Yukito.  
  
Tou..-Querido amigo ..¿Que te hice?..mírame...-Yukito lo encaró con los brazos cruzados,pero algo avergonzado por su comportamiento no le sostuvo la mirada a Touya por mucho tiempo.Los ojos oscuros de Touya brillaron tras el flequillo.  
  
Yuki..-No se trata de lo que me has hecho..sino de lo yo te he hecho para que me trates así.  
  
Tou..-¿Así como?.  
  
Yuki..-¡¡No lo se,tú sabrás¡¡...¿Podrías pensártelo?.  
  
Tou..-¿eh?.  
  
Yuki..-¿?...-molesto silencio.Touya se rascó la barbilla y sonrió provocativo,la situación le pareció de lo más divertida.Yukito seguía sin mirarlo con el suelo reflejado en sus preciosos ojos dorados.  
  
Yuki..-....-Yukito observó el suelo rojo como un tomate,se sentía de lo más ridículo.-Lo siento.-Touya sonrió y se alejó a freír las empanadillas,sin saber que detrás de él alguien sonreía con ternura.Sakura se sentó silenciosa en la mesa mientras la guiñaba un ojo a Keroberos,el guardian la observó algo sorprendido.  
  
Touya recordó la estúpida promesa que le hizo jurar Nakuru,y con cara de demonio volteó a Yukito,al que tenía justamente al lado.  
  
Tou..-¡¡Oye Yuki¡¡..sólo una pregunta,y no te ofendas.  
  
Yuki..-jejej..Touya,¿por que me iba a molestar?.-Kinomoto se dió cuenta de quien los observaba.  
  
Tou..-¡Tu monstruo¡..¡¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?¡..aún falta bastante para acabar con los preparativos de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Nakuru...- Sakura estaba a punto de preguntar en que quería Touya que los ayudase,pero obvio que querían estar solos.Sakura sin enfadarse por que Touya la llamara mosntruo,optó por marcharse con el enorme Keroberos.  
  
Yuki..-¿Cual era la pregunta?.  
  
Tou..-Se me olvidó.  
  
Yuki..-¿?...¿Estas intentando evadirla?.  
  
Tou..-Naaa..es una estúpida promesa que hice,pero es igual..déjalo.  
  
Yuki..-Insisto...Por tí Sakura nos ha dejado solos,lo menos que puedes hacer es...  
  
Tou..-Yukito Shukisiro,no empecemos que te conozco...Y deja de enrredar las cosas,Te lo advierto,es una tontería.  
  
Yuki..-¿Que me conoces?,no sabes ni la mitad de mi vida..recuerda que ahora tambien estás hablando con Yue,es más,el único con el que hablas es con Yue.  
  
Tou..-...¡¡Ouch¡¡...-Touya puso cara de desganado y se rascó la cabeza con una gota de sudor.  
  
Yuki..-Pregunta de una vez.  
  
Tou..-Nakuru te voy a matar,simplemente de esta no te escapaz.  
  
Yuki..-¿eh?...-Huvo un molesto silencio.-¿Que pasó con ella?¿Que te dijo?.- Touya se deprimió consigo mismo.Yukito hablaba firme.  
  
Tou..-¡¡Esta bien¡¡...¡¡Pero luego no me reproches nada¡¡.  
  
Yuki..-¡¡No digas tonterias y...-Las pupilas de Yukito se abrieron como dos talismanes,y se movieron lentamente hasta encontrarse con los confusos ojos oscuros de Touya.Este suspiró resignado y habló en voz baja.  
  
Tou..-Hice una promesa..-Yukito movió la cabeza para retirar algunos de sus mechones plateados.  
  
Tou..-¡¡Achis¡¡...-Touya rapidamente se llevó la mano para rascarse la nariz.Yukito permanecía inmovil y asustadizo.  
  
Yuki..-¿Que-que promesa?...¿Es por Nakuru verdad?...-Yukito lo observó directamente a los ojos,Touya asintió en silencio y volteó sin atreverse a mirarlo,en silencio encendió el fuego y siguió friendo las empanadillas.  
  
Tou..-ahora escúchame..Akizuki me hizo prometerle ¡¡Demonios es de lo mas estúpido¡¡..sino nunca lo has sentido,hablaremos seriamente con Nakuru,por supuesto yo estaré allí si necesitas que la convenza de que la amas sólo a ella.  
  
Yuki..-Touya,no tenía ni idea...pero con lo que acabas de hacer me has demostrado que tú tampoco confías en mis palabras..-Touya se quedó estático y una de las espanadillas que sostenía con los palillos cayó al suelo.Sabía lo sensible que podía se Yukito,y si no encontraba alguien en quien poder confiar,podía sentirse muy solo y dolido,tan solo y dolido como lo estuvo Yue alguna vez.  
  
Tou..-Perdóname.  
  
Yuki..-¡¡tú no tienes ni idea de lo que he sufrido¡¡...me ha costado mucho superarlo ¿sabes?..Y ahora..¡¡Nej¡¡..-sus puños se apretaron hasta vérsele los nudillos.  
  
Tou..-Yuki..¡¡Yuki¡¡..está bien..¡¡Lo siento Yuki¡¡..  
  
Yuki..-To..u....ya.  
  
Tou..-¡Fué mi culpa¡..recuerda que entregué mis poderes por tí..¿Como crees que dudaría de tus palabras?.  
  
Yuki..-Tou..ya.  
  
Tou..-¡¡Fué mi culpa¡¡...-Yukito observó el suelo algo sonrojado,sus labios se entreabrieron pero igual volvieron a sellarse silenciosos.-Pero ya sabes como soy cuando hago una promesa...ya lo sabes.  
  
Yuki..-Esta bien...To..u..ya...  
  
Tou..-Dime Yuki...  
  
Yuki..-Dices que Nakuru aún dudas de mis sentimientos,¿la promesa era guardar ese secreto?  
  
Tou..-...¿?...-Touya lo observaba algo sudoroso.Yukito se recargó en el marco de la puerta y despues de observarlo algo revelde se fué en silencio a batir la nata.(Touya:Si se llega a enterar que me pidió abrazarlo me mata...)  
  
Yuki..-Te perdono.  
  
Tou..-gra..gracias.-Al rato volvió a bajar Nakuru y observó la escena,se dió cuenta de que algo había sucedido al ver como la miraba Touya.(Nakuru:¿Cumplió su promesa?..mm..Parece que sí.) Yukito se acercó en silencio a Touya,este lo observó algo confuso,Yukito al ver a Nakuru distraída le habló en voz baja a Kinomoto.  
  
Yuki..-Touya..hoy es su cumpleaños..prefiero hablar de ello mañana.  
  
Tou..-mmm...como quieras,pero si te pega como una lapa en la noche para que te la lleves a la cama,procura no enfadarte,ni rechazarla.-Yukito lo observó con un deje de molestia.  
  
Yuki..-No soy tan estúpido.  
  
Tou..-Tú no sabes mentir.  
  
Yuki..-.....  
  
Saku..-¡¡Hermanito¡¡..Papá me telefoneó...comerá con nosotros,¡¡lo esperamos¡¡.-Sakura sonrió y se sentó en la mesa.Mañana había quedado con Eriol,a pesar de las indecisiones de su corazón estaba feliz.  
  
Continuará.....  
  
¡¡Uff¡¡..que capítulo tan largo,jemp,bueno...pues pronto la continuación,muchas cosas pueden suceder en una tarde.¡¡AYAYAY¡¡,,Nakuru no tiene remedio,supongo que Eriol y ella son igual de testarudosTT,se me hacen dificil de tratar,,pero una lo intenta sin que parezcan que han cambiado de actitud..TT digánme si me quedó bien este capítulo,, Eps..para los que no sepan,Nakuru se estaba probando un vestido para sorprender a Yukito,estp lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo..  
  
Kendra Duvoa...:Pues Tomomyo primero debe olvidarse de Eriol,para estar con Touya,y siendo como es ella,no lo engañará..perop sip,,me gusta esta pareja,aunque por otro lado Kabulla está ahí insistiéndole al pobre,, me encanta los enredos ¿se me nota?...jijijij...sip,,me lo tomaré con calma como tu dices,pero haber si logro no enrrollarme tanto y lograr que los cápitulos solo tengan lo esencial......tu tambien disfruta de tus vacaciones..  
  
Mai-Ling Chan... gracias por animarme,pues ya lo vistes...YY ¡¡ay¡¡ pobre Sakurita...la tengo y no la tengo,haber como le arreglo esa mente tan caótica,me tiene hasta las narices su forma de ser tan noble,que si su amigo,que si su novio de la infancia...¬¬ Sakura va a tener que ser más espabilada,sino este fic me llevará más tiempo del previsto...(Sakura:¡¡hoooee¡¡...cálmate,te me estás pareciendo a Nakuru)... UU no tiene remedio...(Kissmy suspira) gracias por lo el detalle del teléfono,a veces es más facil hablar cuando no se tiene a la persona en frente..(Eriol:¬¬ mmm)  
  
Mei-Ling pues ya sabes......y no te preocupes,,no quiero desenrrollar le triángulo amoro...pero comprende que todo tiene un final..muchos desean ver con quien se queda Sakurita... ¡¡aygh¡¡..Shaoran es mu guapo,,lo quero toito pa min..TT pero bueno,,,Mie-Ling no está nada mal,y me parece una historia de amor tan enrredada y bonita entre ellos,,,,Todo parece indicar que la familia Li tenía que aceptar a Sakura como heredera y olvidarse de Me-Ling,Shaoran parecía tenerlo todo,buena pocisión social,futura esposa de convecniencia completamente enamorada del... sip la típica historia de una amor imposible...(NakuruAhoa se aparece Niobela Namusa,hace que Sakura se rechacé a Shaoran y con toda la cara le da la vuelta a la tortilla y volvemos a las misma...))sip..ahora enrrolló la historia con lo que no debe ser ...Mei-Ling tiene vía libre y Sakura "de reparte alegrías"..jij...:3 las cosas no podían ir peor...¡..me alegra que me apoyes en esta locura...(Nakuru:Si las clamp se llegan a enterar)...¬¬ eso no sucederá si tú no dse lo dices y ahora lárgate Nakuru..¿  
  
Undine...Gracias por seguirlo...enga espero que te agrade el siguiente,,aunque se va aponer algo Besuc...OO...U¬¬ romantico...jejej.  
  
Arcangel...¡¡Hola precioso¡¡,,,gracias por tu review¡¡¡....Uu pues lamento mi tardanza,hoy mismo consulté el hotmail y te envié algunas cosillas,tu ya sabes..,,,pues el personaje por ahí lo tengo,,haber si hoy no salgo y me pasó un momentito por el hotmail ese de la narices y te respondo de una vez... un pive mío que salga en una batalla...eso hay que leerlo¡¡..-- ..oyep...mira haber y me encuentras a Spinel Sun,en este capítulo estuvo más calledo de lo normal...¬¬¿Me pregunto si lo habrán sustituído?,,creo que se me perdió.(Para mí que por una vez Keroberos le ganó la partida y Spinel se sintió muy ofendida..U)...bueno ya sabes,¡¡te envió algo esta tarde¡¡...uff..¡¡que nervios¡¡...O:O¿Que te los llevabas a todos de viaje?...(jarejarejarejare....O:o..(Touya: Kissmy eso por el correo,que te nos quedas chismosa por este lugar...luego no le reclamen a Arcangel los derechos de autor)..¿Oistes eso?...se me iba a escapar algo de tu historia y Touya por una vez te defiende,,bueno,no parece tan malo despues de todo..sip..  
  
¿Un momento?...¬¬ ¿De donde salió este?¿Que no se lo llevó Nakuru? (Touya:¡¡a esa¡¡..bueno,me escapé cuando fué al fotomatón del centro comercial)  
  
¬¬...hay arccargel...haber si le pones remedio a este Touya,creo que Nakuru no fué buena idea contratarla...UUuff...estoy hasta las narices de lo listo que resulta Touya a veces. ya sep,haber si convenzo a Eriol y le ponemos un hechizo...XD...  
  
Arcangel ya sabes como me gusta hablar de los personajes de Sakura contigo,¿Te distes cuenta de que esta naciendo una minihistoria de alocados cada vez que alguno se nos cuela por el ordenador?..O:o sips..ahorq que lo pienso,entre tu y yo nos hemos inventado una historia aparte sin saberlo,pues me acabó de dar cuenta..voy a tener que guardar las menciones que haces a veces de Touya y las locuras que yo te contesto.. tengo curiosidad por unirlo todo haber que sale,tu sigue metiendo a Touya,es como una comedia aparte...¡¡es verda¡¡..y me acabo de dar cuenta..wowowo¡¡...me..sisi¡¡..me gusta,...jijij.. 


	19. Mis queridos guardianes,cuarta y última ...

..bueno..pos aquí con el siguientye capítulo...respondiendo reviews...  
  
** ¡¡¡¡ATENCI"N¡¡¡....ALERTA ROJA....TT me tardé con el fic por culpa del ordenador...TT,se me estropeó jope... por suerte volvió a casita sano y  
salvo..y ahora arregladito.los dejo con el siguiente capítulo...  
el que tenga mucha prisa sáltese los reviews y si quiere pos empiece a  
leer.jijij...bueno,,y eso..  
  
Karenccs**...¡¡¡haaaayyy¡¡¡....¡¡¡FYUUM¡¡  
  
(Kissmy salta de la silla...mmmm...)  
mmmmoiom...moni...momo...monio...  
  
¡¡PUUFF¡¡......(SONROJO)  
  
,,jeje disculpa...es que acabo de bajar de la pared...no podía hablar por que la cabeza se me pegó al techo,acabo de care de la silla...O:oTodavía  
estoy en shock...por aquí salen..jij  
  
Karens...ogracias pot tureview¡¡...pues respecto al munfo de los  
espejos..ahía va..O.o¡¡toin¡¡..¡¡es verdad¡¡..se me fué la olla...debo  
corregir los pensamientos de Eriol,no este capítulo,pero en el segundo  
habrá tanta acción...que..¡¡jajaj¡¡...el capí 19 está a la orden..enga..haber si lo pongo prontito...espero que disfrutes con este--- bueno creo quye leístes la alerta...¡¡¡Y AHORA A TODO EL MUNDO QUE SE ME  
PONGA CON LLORIQUEOS¡¡¡...  
NIOBELA NAMUSA SE HA ENAMORADO DE ESTA HISOTORIA...¡Y A DIOS PONGO POR  
TESTIGO DE QUE ESTE FIC NO VOLVERÁ A PASAR HAMBRE¡¡...  
(¬¬ digo que lo llevaré hasta el final...sonrrojo)  
  
,,emp disculpa la payasada...Karens..¡¡¡gracias gracias por tu review lidísima...o..guay guay...¬¬ ya deliro como Sakura.¡¡Suerte¡¡ y espero leerte pronto...en verdad me distes felicidad con tu comentario...cuando me hablastes del mundo de los espejos es como si acabara de abrir una agenda cubierta de telarañas,por el tiempo que hacía que no la abría..jup..que  
cosas tengo...fué como buscar en el baúl de los recuedos...UU no tengo  
remedio..  
  
**¡¡Arcangel¡¡......**hola mia amorín¡¡¡.....mçcomo siempre me dá mucho gusto tu review,,,¡¡aaahhh¡¡¡guay guay¡¡¡....sip...O.o,,,jijijjij...ya deliro y todo..bueno..pues tu propuesta está en marcha...jop...TT,disculpa que no te haya correspondido antes...bueno te enviaré un mensajito y todo  
en paz...pérdona mi tardanza precioso...pues no me suelo conectar  
mucho..YY casi siempre tengo un plan en mente que me ocupa tiempo,hora  
mismo estoy haciendo un comics...que pienso publicar en mi comu...jep...ahora que me arreglaron el ordenador tengo mucho que hacer,ya no solo se trata de este fic......pero he intentado conectarme algunos días ...haora que tengo adsl me conecto tanto de tarde como de manaña...UU  
uff,pero casi nunca conecto el messengger(Kissmy coje un mazo a  
escondidas...TT¡¡LO SIENTO¡¡ soy un desastre...)...quiero hacer tantas  
cosas a la vez...jop...TT...espero leer pronto un mensaje tuyo y  
responderte,pero te diré que hace poco me conecté,me voy a escribir un  
papelito y lo voy a pegar con cinta adesiva en la pantalla del  
ordenador...¡¡¡CONECTARSE POR EL MESSENGGER¡¡...¿que te parece?...  
  
** Luna Kotori**...¡¡¡HIII¡¡¡...gracias por el review...un saludote desde  
España...¡¡claro que conitnuao el fic..guapíssima...¡¡no te me pongas  
así¡¡...enga,,,aquí te dejo con la continuación..¡¡¡BESOS Y FELICES  
VACACIONES¡¡...(tOUYA:Kissmy no seas pelotera....)...¡¡Ha¡¡.. tu nicaso..lo que pasa es que este mastodonte no sabe ni felicitar...(Kissmy  
le enseña la lengua a Touya).  
  
**Kendra DUVOA.....**pues,esta es la continuación del fic...y sip,...lo que pasa es que dividí el capítulo...veo que tenías ganas de que Eriol y Sakura ..jiji(sonrisa sospechosa)...No que va...lo sé,reconozco que le he metido  
mucho texto,y blablablaba..lo esencial del fic se estaba perdiendo...el  
fallo..pues que quería que el romance de Sakura y Eriol fuera el  
final,,,pero comprendo que ya no puedo buscar excusas para lo que tiene suceder...si alguien sigue leyendo el fic despues de este capítulo..¡¡pues estaré muy contenta¡¡..hoy hay final latoso..y al go rebuscado..ojalá te  
guste...yep...este capítulo incluye lo que deberían tener  
todos¡¡¡magia,comedia,romance,celos...UU..bueno,,no hice pelea,por que  
tampoco lo veía venir...yep....ojalá te guste...gracias por tu  
review¡¡..besos.  
  
**Undine**...pues,a mi tambien me pasa cuando el autor tarda mucho en actualizar,pierdes un poc el hilo de la historia...prometo hacer un pequeño resumen de lo aocntecido en el siguiente capítulo,,este quería publicarlo  
cuanto antes...jope..el maldito ordenador¡¡no fué mi culpa¡¡...yo lo  
pateaba opara que respondiera cuando se me atascaba¡¡(Tomoyo y Sakura  
observan a Kissmy con una gota de sudor).. ¡¡gracias por tu comentario¡¡...O:o ¡¡oigan¡¡..¿De donde salieron Sakura y  
Tomoyo?...YA TENÍA BASTANTE CON QUE SE COLARA tOUYA¡¡...XD...estos  
mensajesitos por internet son un rollo,siempre viene alguien a  
leerlos...¡un poco de intimidad por dios¡¡...XD..  
  
**Mei-Chan...¡¡¡**YUUUPIII¡¡¡....te pudistes pasar por el ciber para leer la historia..¡¡guay.....graxias por dar tu opinion...pues,siempre encuentro un rinconcillo para responder...De entrada te digo que Shaoran no estar  
muy activo en este capí..pero ya verás en el siguiente...yep...  
¿Yue?...jiji.. sipsip..Yue el piensa que Sakura está enamorada de  
Eriol,pero tratándose de Yue..¬¬..¡¡¡¿Por que siempre tuvo que ser tan  
callado.?¡¡¡  
¡¡¡BESOS GRANDOTES¡¡  
  
** Caprichoso Corazón  
  
Capítulo 19,tercera parte(Mis queridos guardianes)  
  
**Nakuru estaba muy alegre,ya se le había pasado el enfado,cada vez que recordaba la escena entre Sakura y Eriol.¿Quedaron como amigos?.El solo hecho de hacerse esa idea le revolvía el estómago,pero igual guardaba la esperanza de que todo acabara con ellos dos juntos.Claro por tratarse de Nakuru,obvio que prefería a Eriol que ha Shaoran.Akizuki ahora estaba en la mansion Hiraguizawa,lo que no sabía es que recibiría una llamada dentro de poco para que volviera a la residencia Kinomoto.  
  
Spinel Sun charlaba con su amo muy alegre,contenta de que no huviera decidido marcharse,pero algo le rondaba por la cabeza desde hacía tiempo.Eriol llevaba una bata larga,debajo de la cual vestía el verdadero atuendo que llevaría puesto en la fiesta de cumpleaños de su guardiana.Se encontraban en un espacioso comedor,la verdad es que a veces a Nakuru le resultaba complicado que asiento elegir,la mesa era exageradamente larga,y ella llegó a tener la impresión de que Eriol lo hacía a drede para poder detectar a tiempo su entrada en el comedor si comentaba algo que no quisiera que Nakuru supiese,o simplemente lo hacía por diversión.  
  
Spi...-Amito,amito...-tenía su forma adoptada,sus regordetas patitas se movían a cada momento escojiendo entre los dulces del plato.  
  
Eri..-¿eh?...jejej...-Eriol cerró los ojos por completo y cojió unos pastelillos que tenía en la esquina.  
  
Spi..-¿Por que no detuvo mi ataque?.  
  
Eri..-¿Mas dulces?..  
  
Spi..-¡¡SSSI¡¡........¿eh?,,,,¡¡¡NOOOO¡¡¡,,,digo...que quiero saber..  
  
Eri..-emp..jejej..sisis...bueno,lo hice por Sakura.¿Y como crees que faltaría al cumpleaños de mi guardiana?,de todas formas sabía que hoy no podría marcharme...Alguien se tomó las molestias de interrumpir el vuelo,burlando ciertas normas que...-Spi gruñó intenrrumpiéndolo.Eriol la observó con la vena resaltada en la sien,recordando la discursión,derrepente un peluche salió de su maleta y lanzó bolas que explosinaron en las ruedas del avión,por suerte esta aún no había despegado.Eriol tuvo que agarrarse de la barandilla en la escalera,sintió como la avión bajaba en altura mientras la piloto y encargado de la escalerilla para los pasajeros,seguían discutiendo.  
  
Spi..-¿Que ya lo sabía y nos mintió de nuevo a todos?...¿Me está diciendo que tu usted ya esperaba que yo estropease las ruedas del avión,antes de que sucediera?..espero que todo eso se lo haya aclarado a Sakura.  
  
Eri..-Lo intenté pero empezó con sus cuestionarios,y ya sabes como es Sakura cuando se le antoja conseguir algo...Le dije lo que sentía pero igual no acabé de explicarme de por que me iba....Todo eso me sirvió para hablar con Tomoyo,darle un motivo a Nakuru para no acordarse de su cumpleaños y saber si Sakura solo me ayuda por compasión o algo más...Se pueden descubrir muchas cosas de las personas que te rodean cuando te alejas de su lado,y despues de lo que pasó,tal vez yo quería saber con quien podía contar y quien no.Además tambien descubrí otra cosa...  
  
Spi..-Bueno,es igual...otra de sus locuras y todos acabaremos con usted en el manicomio...-La guardiana pequeña resopló resignada y sus ojos felinos se desviaron muy despacio con gesto de desaprobación.Eriol sonrió tanto que el iris acabó por desaparecer de sus ojos.  
  
Eri..-Venga no seas así,además me negastes que esta situación te incomodara...¿lo recuerdas?...-Su sonrisa inocente a simple vista intimidaba a Spinel.  
  
Spi..-¡No es justo¡..de eso hace mucho tiempo,creo que fué por cuando Touya vino a visitarlo.  
  
Eri..-No seas mala conmigo...  
  
Spi...-¡Usted es el malvado aquí¡.  
  
Eri..-Naaa...¿Otro dulce?.

* * *

Sakura estaba tranquilamente haciendo los deberes en su cuarto,sus piernas estaban cruzadas,pero con el paso del tiempo se le habían alargado tanto que ya no podía balancearlas como de pequeña.Vestía una faldita tableada de color morado,bajo unas sandalias de largas tiras hasta alcanzar la rodilla,de su esbelta cintura para arriba un Top dorado y muy brillante que mostraba parte de su adomen,y se arrugaba se forma provocativa por el escote.Sus cabellos dorado oscuro,se enrrollaban hasta recojerse en una trabita del mismo color que la falda.Sakura se mordió el bolígrafo y sus ojos verdes se escaparon al entrepecho.  
  
Saku..-Tomoyo,esto está muy escotado..-Sakura sonrió de forma angelical y volteó en la silla giratoria.-No me parece buena idea,además no es un poco llamativo para un simple cumpleaños.-Tomoyo se cruzó de brazos.  
  
Tomo..-¡¡Ni hablar¡¡..mas quisiera yo tener esa delantera...fíjate en las mías..-se marcó la blusa de seda rosa por los tirantes del sujetador y los subió hacia arriba.Keroberos se quedó algo sudoroso con el hocico sonrojado.  
  
Saku..-Por eso lo digo,algo que disimule no...  
  
Tomo..-¡¡Te he dicho que no¡¡...Si puedes lucirte hazlo,esta es tu noche,además estoy segura de que te sonreirán más facilmente con ese escote.  
  
Saku..-¡¡TOMOYO POR EL AMOR DE DIOS¡¡..-Sakura se llevó las manos a las mejillas.  
  
Tomo..-Desde luego,que poco confias en mí.  
  
Saku..-No es eso,es,es...  
  
Tomo..-Bueno,además esa sombra de ojos celeste te favorece mucho.  
  
Saku..-uff...-suspiró mientras mordisqueaba la punta del lapiz,su mente estaba ocupada por los dos galanes del instituto.Se sonrojó al recordar a Eriol,aquel misterio que lo volvía revelde,sus ojos,su cabello,su piel tan blanca,y esa sonrisa que le ponía cara de borrego enamorada a más de una.Sus movimientos ágiles y elegantes cuando jugaba a fútbol,recordó aquella vez que animaba al equipo del instituto Tomoeda junto al pelotón de porristas.Sakura cerró los ojos era como si aún lo estuviera viviendo.  
  
"**Flash Back**  
  
¡¡¡POOOOM¡¡¡  
  
La chicas gritaron histéricas cuando la pelota pegó de lleno a la pobre Rika en la cara,el futbolista,nada menos que Yamasaki,se disculpaba de lejos con pequeñas reverencias.Por otro lado Eriol sonreía provocativo poniéndolo más rojo que una tomate,tal vez por ambos sabían perfectamente por quien había sido el despiste.  
  
Algunas porristas se agacharon a recojer a Rika pero la dejaron caer al ver quien se acercaba a buscar la pelota.Sakura observaba la escena con cara de funeral y sentía la sangre hervir en sus venas.  
  
Saku...-"¿Que hacen?"...¿dejan caer a Rika sólo por ver a Eriol,esto es demasiado?..-Las porritas la observaban con reproche.Chikaru con cara de sabionda se ajustó gafas.  
  
Chika..-¿Que crees Kinomoto?...Tú estás al lado de Rika y ni siquiera te agachastes a ayudarla...-Sakura hizo el baile de las manos hawayanas,como quien se hace la despistada,mientras cantaba "ula-ula..haway-bombay...ula- ula".  
  
Las porritas volvieron a sonreír de inmediato,cuando Eriol ya se encontraba recojiendo la pelota.Este pareció fijarse en punto concreto del pelotón y dedicó una preciosa sonrisa,Sakura dejó de hacer las extrañas ondulaciones y simplemente se dió media vuelta completamente sonrojada.En lo que Eriol recojía a Rika tras ella y la dejaba en pie.  
  
Eriol se alejó dejando varios suspiros tras él,menos el que huviera deseado.El público gritaba tras el equipo de porristas completamente eufórico,algunas chicas pedían a gritos que se les firmara el autógrafo.Eriol se giró de nuevo,sus mejillas estaban tiernamente sonrojadas y entrecerró sus ojos violeta grisáceo y le hizo un guiño a Sakura,el pelotón de porristas se quedó boquiabierto.  
  
Sakura apretó los puños y se sonrojó timidamente,con una sonrisa tonta.  
  
Saku..-..."¿Y ese por que se vira y me pica el ojo?"...-Sakura se rascó la cabeza,todas las porristas la clavaron en pocos segundos con la mirada.  
  
**Fin del Flahs Back"**  
  
Abrió lo ojos y se quedó un rato en trance con una sonrisa bien tonta.Sakura se frotó la cabeza con ambas manos y mordió mas que nunca la punta del lapiz,dejándola marcada con los dientes.  
  
Saku..-¡¡Hoooeee¡¡¡...Tenía razón...¿Como no me dí cuenta antes?.Eriol siempre me trataba diferente de las otras chicas,y cuando me tenía cerca le gustaba meterse conmigo...-pequeño silencio.-Eso sucedía antes de que apareciera Shaoran,fué entonces cuando nuestras discursiones se volvían más fuertes y yo me aferré a descubrir más que nunca el secreto de Eriol...¡¡Que tonta¡¡...Sin saber que tambiem se portaba así conmigo por celos...¡¡aahhah¡¡¡..¿Como no me dí cuenta antes?..Supongo que solo pensaba en Shaoran..¡¡oh maldición¡¡,,,si me lo huviera dicho antes tal vez...  
  
Sakura se tiró de los cachetes a ella misma,sin darse cuenta que hablaba para si sola en compañía de Tomoyo.Cuando lo supo volteó lentamente la cabeza con pequeñas gotitas de sudor recorriendo su fino rostro,las mejillas de Sakura estaban como fresones.No fué para menos al darse cuenta de que una imagen muy familiar flotaba en medio del cuarto,en una especie de nube mágica.  
  
Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron por entero mientras acababa de darse la vuelta en la silla.Tomoyo sonreía con estrellitas en los ojos junto a Keroberos.En lo que alguien pateaba una pelota de futbol.  
  
Tomo..-Rebobina,quiero ver la sonrisa de Eriol y el sonrojo de Sakura una vez más...-Keroberos alzó la patita e hizo un ligero movimiento en el televisor flotante.  
  
Kero..-Es una de las ventajas de la carta "ilusión y la carta sueño"...cuando las combinas puedes ver lo que está soñando una persona..Veamo..-¡¡Ilusión¡¡..Tu guardian Keroberos te ordena rebovinar hasta la escena en donde Eriol sonríe.  
  
Saku..-.....¡¡¡OIGAN¡¡¡...-...-La pobre Sakura se cayó de la silla y se levantó algo deprimida..-Por favor que esto sea un sueño...TT  
  
Kero..-No te preocupes...lo es..-Sonrió a Sakura con gentileza.-¿Quieres que Eriol vuelba a sonreír.  
  
Tomo..-¡¡Por mí encantada¡¡...  
  
Saku..-¡¡UuuuYYY¡¡..-Sakura lloraba y lloraba agarrada de la silla.-Por favor respeten mi intimidad.  
  
Tomoyo y Keroberos seguían riéndose a carcajadas y a espaldas de Sakura en lo que ella quedaba agachada en el suelo y recordaba algo.(Sakura:¿Hoy no era el cumpleaños de Nakuru?..¿No lo celebramos en casa?...Eso significa que Eriol vendrá aquí y ...)  
  
Sakura acabó por deslizarse de la silla mientras Tomoyo seguía riéndose más y más.Al ver el balón de fútbol volver a estamparse contra la cara de Rika.  
  
Tomo..-Perdóname Rika.  
  
Kero..-¿Otra vez?.  
  
Saku..-Le dijé a Eriol que iba a la mansión mañana...¡¡aaaah que tonta¡¡- Sakura seguía llorando y observó a sus amigos con su mirada cristalina.-Si esta tarde ..el vendrá..entonces...  
  
Tomo..-¡¡AJJAJAJ¡¡..MAS QUIERO MAS¡¡..  
  
Kero..-Te acompaño en el sentimiento...  
  
Saku..-¿?..¡¡Eso¡¡...Y yo me apeo en el rincón de los ignorados.  
  
Kero..-¡¡¡JAJAJJA¡¡¡  
  
¡¡toc,toc¡¡  
  
Saku..-....Adelante ..¬¬..-Tomoyo y Keroberos se giraron hacia la puerta,Esta se abrió dando paso a un galante muchacho,vestía un elegante sueter tallado al cuerpo de color azul marino,debajo unos vaqueros negros,con pequeñas rayitas blancas a juego con los zapatos.Sus cabellos azul marinos estaban engominados hacia atras,con la raya al lado izquierdo y dejando caer algunos mechones de forma descuidada.  
  
Eri..-Buenos Tardes,querida Tomoyo,querida Sakura...-Sakura se levantó de inmediato de la silla y se acercó hacia él.  
  
Tomo..-....guay.  
  
Saku..-emp..buenas..¡¡¡AAAAAH¡¡....-Eriol se asustó dando paso hacia atras en lo que Sakura se agarraba de la cintura de Tomoyo,y sus ojos verdes se asomaban timidamente por el hombro de su amiga.  
  
Eri..-Que susto...¿Sakura sucede algo?.-Esta negó timidamente y las mejillas se sonrojaron a más no poder,Tomoyo con cara de funeral sentía como su amiga temblaba tras ella.Eriol se rascó la cabeza algo sonrojado mientras su mirada se dirijía hacia el suelo,teniendo la ligera certeza de lo que le escondía Sakura.  
  
Saku..-Tomoyo..ni siquiera vamos a salir a cenar,esto muy vergonzoso,por favor pídele que baje un momento...-Sakura estaba tiernamente sonrojada y hablaba en voz muy bajita al oído de Tomoyo.  
  
Tomo..-Pídeselo tú...  
  
Saku..-¡¡Hoy estás imposible¡¡..¡¡¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE TE OCURRE?¡¡...¡¡TOMOYO ESPERA¡¡...-Sakura se quedó en trance cuando Tomoyo se despegó de ella y alcanzó rapidamente el manillar.Luego le guiñó un ojo a Eriol y se marchó,dejándolos completamente solos. El silencio comenzó a rodear la habitación,Eriol sin tener corbata empezó a acariciarse el cuello del suerte como si este le estuviera ahogando.(Eriol:Tengo la impresión de que esto no fué idea de Tomoyo..Dios,Sakura está ...¿Quien le aconsejó que se vistiera así?,está tan,.¡¡Maldición¡¡...no puedo apartar la vista ¿Que pensará de mí?...que soy un pervertido,seguramente.)  
  
(Sakura:¡¡Me está mirando¡¡...TOMOYO JURO QUE TE ACORDARÁS DE ESTA...).  
  
Saku..-jeje...  
  
Eri..-jjeje.  
  
Kero...-....O.o..-Sakura corrió al armario en velocidad record y cojió la primera chaqueta que tenía mano.  
  
Eri..-...  
  
Saku..-Ya sabes..en invierno hace mucho frío....¿eh?...digo...-Sakura se abrigó aún más,apretando con las manos los bordes de la chaqueta,con las mejillas y los labios muy rojizos.Acaba de cometer la mayor estupidez de su vida,vestirse veraniega ante Eriol y luego decir que hace frío.  
  
Eriol se rascó la barbilla y sonrió mas revelde que nunca.Estaba disfrutando de lo lindo con el espéctaculo que montaba la dulce flor de cerezo cuando se sentía acorralada.  
  
Eri..-mjmj...adorable.  
  
Saku..-¡¡OYE TÚ CUIDADITO CON LO QUE PIENSAS¡¡.  
  
Kero..-mmm..bueno,,yo creo que mejor...¿eh?..-Sakura agarró a Keroberos por la cola y lo miró con gesto de reproche. (Keroberos:Lo siento Tomoyo,tu plan no puede acabarse,,,Sakura se empeña en no colaborar..)

* * *

Tomoyo estaba en la cocina,preparando los últimos detalles,junto a Touya.Este vestía con ropa de estar en casa,seguramente la persona a la que se celebraba el cumpleaños,no llamaba su atención para vestirse algo más decente.Touya tenía una camisa negra,algo alargada,bajo unos viejos vaqueros de mezquilla de andar por casa al igual que las zapatillas de deporte.Aún así siempre lograba estar apuesto.  
  
Un sonido desvió sus hermosos ojos oscuros hacia el suelo,enseguida se agachó a recoger un pendiente.Algo sorprendido sonrió al ver que se trataba justamente del mismo que llevaba Tomoyo en el parque,donde se fijó más de la cuenta en ella,y acabó sintiéndose atraído sin remedio.  
  
Tomo..-Gracias...-Tomoyo extendió la mano para cojerlo pero Touya no pareció darse cuenta.  
  
Tou..-Otra vez...¿No quedamos en que ya no te los pondrías?...no tiene bien el clip.-Touya hundió las cejas y agilmente estaba en pocos segundos en la espalda de Tomoyo.  
  
Esta se sonrojó como nunca al sentir unos alargados dedos deslizarse con ternura por sus pequeñas orejas,y un pequeño ormigueo que sacudia su columna. Touya parecía estar muy atendo y lo colocó con algo de lentitud,sus labios se curvaron en silencio al sentir a Tomoyo nerviosa,y ver su cara completamente sonrojada en el reflejo de la bandeja.Touya entrecerró sus ojos felinos tras el flequillo.  
  
Tou..-Veo que eres algo sensible por esta zona.  
  
Tomo..-¡¡¡eeh¡¡...Touya.  
  
Tou..-Ya está...-Con su típica seriedad se despegó de Tomoyo y puso manos a la obra.-Bueno,pronto acabamos...gracias a tu ayuda-Sonrió de forma sincera,algo muy poco común en él.  
  
Tomo..-Espero que Nakuru no sospeche.  
  
Tou..-mjm,,todo irá bien su Yukito no abre demasiado la boca...mmm..Por cierto..¿Quien subió?..Estaba tan atento que ni lo saludé..¿Era el mocoso verdad?.  
  
Tomo..-jejej...¿?...-pequeño silencio,Touya la observó sospechando.-Si claro.no te equivocastes,,,era el..mocoso..jeje.  
  
Tou..-Es normal que los dejaras solos,siempre lo haces cuando se trata de Shaoran...No tienes remedio.  
  
Tomo..-Si,por supuesto...¿eh?...¿Que quisistes decir?.-Tomoyo sonrió algo sudorosa y con el disimulo siguió preparando los entremeses.Touya se giró lentamente hacia ella con cara de pocos amigos.-¡¡Touya espera¡¡.  
  
Tou..-¡¡LA REENCARNACI"N¡¡...¡¡DE ESO NI HABLAR¡¡..-Touya corría a toda velocidad,seguido timidamente de Tomoyo.(Tomoyo:¿Como hará Sakura para engañarlo?...).  
  
Tomo..-¡¡TOUYA¡¡....-este se paró en mitad de la escalera y la espero.  
  
Tou..-Habla pronto,tengo algo de prisa...-Tomoyo le reprochó con la mirada,Kinomoto adivinó enseguida de que solo quería detenerlo.  
  
Tomo..-¡¡Espera¡¡..-Tomoyo algo sonrojada se agarró de su fuerte brazo,él se sobresaltó y abrió por entero los ojos observando la continuación de la escalera.  
  
Tou..-Suéltame...además...no es él al que quieres...¿Por que te sacrificas de esta forma?...-Tomoyo parecía asombrada por su pregunta,y se volvió a sonrojar.  
  
Tomo..-Co-como..-Touya viró a verla directamente a los ojos algo preocupado.  
  
Tou..-simplemente lo sé.  
  
Tomo..-...  
  
Tou..¿Tienes algo más que decir?...-Tomoyo se agarró con más fuerza a su brazo,logrando acelerar su respiración.  
  
Tomo..-No seas infantil..déjalos solos...Además,este un favor que les estoy haciendo a Nakuru,he preparado todo esto para que Sakura pueda comprender de una vez sus verdaderos sentimientos.Pero para eso necesito que Eriol se espabile.  
  
Tou..-¿Que el mocoso ingles se..?..-Pequeño silencio,para Touya fué como un shock,tan vigilada que creía tener a Sakura y derrepente descubre que en realidad puede estar enamorada de Eriol y no de Shaoran,si era así no tendría más remedio que cambiar de estratejia.-¡¡¡DEMONIOS¡¡¡.  
  
Tomo..-¡¡tranquilízate Touya¡¡..¿que tienes en contra de..  
  
Tou..-¡¡Él solo le hará daño¡¡..prefiero mil veces a Shaoran Li,no estoy dispuesto a...  
  
Tomo..-Touya...Eriol no es mala persona...-Tomoyo se apretó las manos mientras veía como seguía subiendo las escaleras,sonrió con algo optimismo.(Tomoyo:Sé que quieres lo mejor para tu hermana...que dificil me lo estás poniendo..bueno es igual,si no sucede hoy sucederá otro día.)  
  
Tomoyo bajó con calma las escaleras ,sonrió a Nakuru,Yukito y Fujitaya que acababan de llegar.  
  
Yuki y Fujitaya..-¿Donde estan?....-Se suponía que la luz debía estar apagada,y a lo lejos unas velas de la tarta,luego la luz se encendía y todos huvieran aparecido cantándole cumpleaños feliz a Nakuru.Pero por desgracia,lo otros inquilinos estaban ocupados con ligeros contratiempos.  
  
Naku..-¿Donde estan quienes?...mmm.  
  
Yukito y Fujitaya se miraron el uno al otro con una gota de sudor,Tomoyo sentía caerle encima el globo terráqueo.(Fujitaya:¿Touya?..¿Tanto odias a Nakuru Akizuki que te despistastes de su cumpleaños?...)  
  
Fuji..-Tomoyo..esto me preocupa...Touya y tú son muy responsables,necesito saber que está pasando...  
  
Yuki..-Tal vez si..  
  
Fuji..-No Yukito...quiero que Tomoyo me explique.  
  
Tomo..-ijijij...¬ ¬.(Tomoyo:Tengo la impresión de que no debí poner aquel top a la pobre Sakura..TT..que metedura de pata..)

* * *

Tou..-¿De donde Salió ese escote?....¡¡¡¡....-Sakura estaba sentada en la cama,y hace un momento conversaba tranquilamente con Eriol.Ahora observaba asustadiza a Touya con un rubor enorme volvía a ajustarse bien la chaqueta.  
  
Saku..-¡¡¿QUE HAS QUERIDO DECIR CON ESO?¡¡¡...¡¡¡HERMANITO NO SEAS MAL PENSADO¡¡¡...-Touya señaló con un dedo a Eriol y luego señaló la puerta.  
  
Tou..-¡¡SAL DE INMEDIATO PARA QUE ESTA SE CAMBIE DE ROPA¡¡.  
  
Eri..-.....-Se levantó de la cama sin perder la calma y atravesó la puerta con la cabeza bien alta y lo brazos cruzados.  
  
¡¡Boom¡¡  
  
Touya cerró la puerta y le inyectó los ojos completamente negros.Eriol seguía con su porte albino bien alzado como el de un caballero ingles,y sus misteriosa mirada serena y dura hacia Touya.  
  
Eri..-¿Tambien debo pedirte permiso para esperar a que salga?.  
  
Tou...-a mi no te me pases de listo..sé muy bien lo que pretendes..pero esta vez no permitiré que te salgas con la tuya.  
  
Eri..-¿eh?...-a Eriol le nació una gota de sudor al ver como Touya le tiraba del brazo y se lo llevaba con él escaleras abajo.Eriol se atrevió a sonreír.-Veo que pusistes bien alta la guardia...tal vez demasiado.  
  
Tou..-¡¡Tú deja de amenazarme¡¡..Yo tambien sé como controlar la magia,no lo olvides..-Lo soltó del brazo al ver que lo seguía.Eriol sonrió divertido y decidió seguirle el juego.  
  
Eri..-Al menos podré quedarme en la sala de estar...es que..  
  
Tou..-¿Que pasa?.  
  
Eri..-Bueno,vine al cumpleaños de mi guardiana...-Touya se molestó.  
  
Tou..-¡¡¿Como crees que yo iba a..-Eriol sonrió aún más.-echarte de la casa.-tartamudeó Touya.-¡¡¡Demonios¡¡¡.  
  
Eri..-Bueno...poco te faltaba...-sonrió enseñando los dientes.A Touya se le resaltó una vena en la sien.  
  
Tou..-¡¡DEJA DE BUSCARME LAS COSQUILLAS¡¡¡.  
  
Eri..-Ya comprové que no tienes...  
  
Tou..-¡¡que te calles te digo¡¡.  
  
Eri..-¿Acaso te insulté?....mas insultastes tú ami guardiana,para tu imformación Sakura y yo estabamos a punto de bajar..¿Como te despistastes?.¿Acaso no era una sorpresa?.  
  
Tou..-¡¡YOYOY¡¡....-Fujitaya sonrió amablemente al ver a su hijo bajar las escaleras,y detrás Eriol con su típica sonrisa.Yukito los saludó con Nakuru abrazada de su cintura y estrellitas en los ojos.  
  
Naku..-Una fiesta de cumpleaños...para mi..una fiesta de cumpleaños para mí.  
  
Tou..-¿Y la loca no sabe cambiar de tema?.  
  
Tomo..-jejej..es que está muy ilusionada...mjmjmj.  
  
Eri..-Por una vez te exijo un poco de respeto a Nakuru..-entrecerró sus ojos violeta grisáceo,Touya se sintió intimidado,con una aura mágica tan elevada que se enmudeció por completo y solo pudo bajar la cabeza.(Touya:Que poderoso es el condenado...¡¡Maldito Ingles¡¡..)  
  
La escena no podía ir pero sino fuera por la entrada que le tocó hacer a ciertos invitados.Fujitaya,Nakuru,Touya,Eriol,Sakura,Yukito y Tomoyo y demás presentes se quedaron boquiabietos al ver a dos figuras salir de debajo de la mesa de la cocina.  
  
Shao..-Buenas tardes...-Mei-Ling saludó a Touya junto al resto y enseguida se sentó en la mesa.Shaoran la siguió detrás en completo silencio.  
  
Fuji..-Joven Li...cuanto tiempo...ya pueden picar..estoy seguro que Sakura bajará enseguida...-el padre de Sakura les ofreció asiento.  
  
Tomo..-UU..ustedes disculpen que no avisaramos de cuando podían salir.  
  
Shao..-Gracias...y no te preoucpes Tomoyo..-observó el tamaño de la mesa,aquello seguramente había sido agrandado con magia,junto al espacio que ocupaba ahora la cocina.Shaoran estaba muy guapo,vestía unos pantalones de un azul marino,la camisa blanca estaba un poco desabrochada,mostrando parte del pecho,que había trabajo gracias a las artes marciales.  
  
Su prima Mei-Ling lucía el mismo conjunto de Tomoyo,un traje de cebra tallado al cuerpo y acabado en minifalfa.Tomoyo y Mei-Ling se miraron algo avergonzadas durante el resto de la fiesta.Hasta habían coincidido en el peinado.

* * *

Todos habían comenzado a comer,Eriol bebía un poco de cocacola,Sakura se había sentado a su lado y le comentó algo al oído.  
  
Saku..-Mi hermano solo está a una silla de nosotros...-Eriol dejó de beber la cocacola y le sonrió forma seductora.Frente a ellos, estaba sentado Shaoran y Mei-Ling.Que los observaban con cara de pocos amigos.Nakuru sonrió desde el final de la mesa y le guiñó un ojo a su amo.  
  
Eri..-¿Quieres que nos cambiemos de sitio?..-comentó en voz baja a Sakura.  
  
Saku..-Pues..-justo en el último momento apareció Tomoyo como una bendición y se sentó en entre Touya y Eriol,lo que hizo que Kinomoto suavizara su comportamiento de hermano superprotector.Tomoyo sonrió a Eriol,lo que le produjo a la reencarnación un ligero cosquilleo de estómago.  
  
Saku..-¿Que les parece la decoración?...Eriol se encargó de los fuegos artificiales..-dijo Sakura levantando el dedo índice.Mei-Ling se silenció en lo que Shaoran observaba fijamente aquellos ojos verdes,sintió sus mejillas enrrojecer,en lo que Sakura algo ignorante de la situación esperaba su respuesta.Eriol volteó y sonrió con calma.  
  
Shao..-está bien...a Nakuru parece hacerle muy feliz.  
  
Eri..-Eso se pretende..-Eriol se silenció y algo confuso volteó a mirar a Sakura.Ella pareció quedarse en shock y sus cachetes se volvieron fresones en poco tiempo.  
  
Tomo..-Shaoran, Mei-Ling...cuando acaben de comer me gustaría que me acompañaran,la carta hielo ha sido muy amable y ha Nakuru le hecho una expocisión de esculturas pues de hielo..jeje...es muy buena,estoy segura que les gustará.  
  
Shaoran y Mei-Ling se miraron al uno al otro boquiabiertos.Enseguida acompañaron a Tomoyo.Entraron en una enorme habitación,que mas bien parecía un pasillo muy alargado,la carta "Grande" los saludó en la entrada.  
  
Mei..-¡¡esto es genial¡¡...pensé que las cartas solo servían para la lucha..-Mei-Ling se acercó a la estatua y la volteó..-¿Donde está el precio?.me gusta para la salita de estar.  
  
Tomoyo y Shaoran se miraron algo sudorosos.A lo lejos "Hielo" estaba congelando un poco de agua que muy amablemente le cedía la pequeña "Lluvia".A espaldas de estas un hermosa dama completamente blanca observaba la escena con cierta envidia y ella misma,la "Carta nieve",comenzó a crear una chica a partir de una masa blanca y fría..  
  
Eri..-como estamos en invierno esta me pareció la mejor época para que las cartas acuáticas pudieran maravillarnos con sus poderes...-Sonrió amablemente detrás de Tomoyo y Shaoran,acababa de llegar.Sakura estaba detrás del como petrificada,embobada con la estatua de una sirena.  
  
Saku..-Hielo..es preciosa.  
  
Hielo..-gracias querida ama...está hecho con su cuerpo...-Sakura la observó de nuevo.En verdad,la sirena se parecía mucho a ella,a su lado un hada le peinaba los largos cabellos,y esta se parecía a Nakuru.  
  
Saku..-¡¡que guayy¡¡...-Tomoyo se asomó sonriente por el hombro de Shaoran y rió en voz baja.  
  
Tomo..-Es la frase estrella de Sakura.  
  
Shao..-"Que guay"...-sus ojos castaños la miraban con pequeños brillos de amor,él la esperaría,de todas formas no tenía otro remedio.Tomoyo sonrió geltilmente,Shaoran se veía tan tierno,que ultimamente provocaba en ella querer filmarlo como a Sakura.  
  
Mei..-¿Y tú a quien miras Shaoran?....hum..¬¬  
  
Eri..-Nakuru está incluída en todas las estatuas.  
  
Hielo..-Es su cumpleaños...todo es en su honor.  
  
Eri..-me gustó la idea...  
  
Hielo..-antiguo amo..-la carta le hizo una reverencia.Eriol la observó con una gota sudor y prefirió alejarse.A lo lejos "Nieve" daba patadas a su escultura,hasta desacerla,algo molesta comenzó desde el principio.  
  
Mei..-Shaoran..podríamos hablar un momento...-Shaoran la observó molesto y con las mejillas algo sonrojadas.  
  
Shao..-No estoy para otro de tus planes..-Sakura derrepente estaba sola de nuevo con Eriol,ella observó a ambos lados y en cuestion de segundo se agarraba del brazo de Tomoyo.-¿Sakura que te asustó?.  
  
Saku..-¡¡Ah¡¡...  
  
Saku..-No te alejes tanto...  
  
Tomo..-.....-Se rió al ver a su amiga saludar a Eriol como si lo viera por primera vez.  
  
Mei..-¿No la notas extraña?....  
  
Shao..-No tengo ni idea...tal vez será por el licor de mora,es que Sakura no bebe.  
  
Saku..-Shaoran...¿Te estas divirtiendo?...mjmjm..-sonrisa angelical,aunque en el fondo el sabía el "Por que".Mei-Ling volteó molesta sin reprochar nada.  
  
Mei..-¡¡Kinomoto¡¡...¡¡Los dejo solo¡¡...¡¡Ya sabes que hacer¡¡...  
  
Shao..-¡¡MEI-LING¡¡...-Shaoran se quedó viendo a Sakura con una gota de sudor en lo que su prima empujaba a Tomoyo y Eriol hacia la terraza.  
  
Eri..-Calma,nosotros sabemos el camino...  
  
Tomo..-¿Que nos quieres enseñar?...  
  
Mei..-Ustedes caminen hacia delante...que las parejas ya estan,Shaoran bailará con Sakura y tú Eriol elige....Tomoyo o yo..-Mei-Ling dejó de empujarlo y le sonrió con ternura.La sala realmente estaba alargada,el corredor seguiía alargándose hasta hacerse más grande en un punto concreto.Parecía una sala de baile,Tomoyo observó hacia atrás las estatuas de hielo y luego volteó hacia delante.  
  
Tomo..-¿Baile?...Hum...-La carta flor llenó el escenario de rosas,tras ella apareció "Nieve" como pensando en que podía ayudar,tal vez por que había descubierto que la escultura no era lo suyo, habían empezado a cantar las cartas musicales.  
  
Eri..-Te aseguro que cartas no faltan..-Mei-Ling se ajustó bien su traje,su figura era algo más atlética que la de Tomoyo.Eriol sonrió y le comentó que el hermano de Sakura estaba demasiado vigilante,Tomoyo asintió en silencio y se alejó de ellos,dejando solos a Eriol y Mei-Ling.  
  
Mei..-¿eh?...-Eriol la tomó de la mano y se la llevó consigo hacia Shaoran y Sakura.  
  
Eri..-Me pedistes que eligiera pareja...pero ..¿Tú sabes cual quiero?.  
  
Mei..-¡¡Ay Eriol¡¡..así tan derrepente...-La hermosa dama china se sonrojó.Shaoran parecía algo asustadizo al ver como Eriol se dirijía hacia Sakura.(Eriol:Sé que me arriesgo...pero el premio vale la pena..)Debía darse prisa,la reencarnación ya no daba largas.  
  
Shao..-¿Bailamos?...-Sakura se le quedó viendo pero estaba apunto de contestar cuando Eriol se paró frente a ellos con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.Mei-Ling estaba sudorosa.  
  
Eri..-Tal vez no sea el momento más indicado..pero yo tambien quiero bailar con Sakura.  
  
Saku..-¡¡HOOOEEE¡¡...-No fuera muy romántico la forma de pedirlo,pero Eriol no pensó demasiado en ese momento.Ojos violeta grisáceo sobre ambar.  
  
Shao..-Este asiento está reservado...busca otra plaza...-muy decidido sacó a bailar a Sakura a la pista de baile.Mei-Ling sonrió a su primo con estrellitas en los ojos.  
  
Mei..-Ese es mi primo...  
  
Eri..-Sabía que tarde o temprano maduraría...-Eriol se cruzó de brazos sintiéndose algo ridículo,si de verdad Sakura lo quisiera,habría intervenido.A lo lejos Tomoyo y Touya tenían ligeros contratiempos.  
  
Sakura aprovechó que pasaban cerca de Eriol.Shaoran y ella volteaban con calma.  
  
Saku..-Eriol no te molestes...me lo pidió el primero..el siguiente lo bailaré contigo...sip..  
  
Eri..-No puedes contentar a todo el mundo.  
  
Shao..-Tiene razón Sakura.  
  
Eriol lo pensó un momento,enseguida tuvo una idea y se dirigió al escenario.Sakura y Shaoran bailaban entre los invitados.  
  
Saku..-¿Y Eriol?...  
  
Shao..-No lo veo bailando con nadie..  
  
Saku..¿Donde se habrá metido?.-la hermosa flor de cerezo volteaba el rostro una y otra vez,en su interior presentía que se acercaba algo importante.

* * *

  
  
Eriol con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas avanzó por la orilla,se encontró con Tomoyo y Touya.Sonrió al comprobar la insistencia de Touya por interrumpir a Shaoran,en lo que Tomoyo ingenuamente le tiraba del brazo.Touya si huviera querido,ya se abría despegado hacía tiempo.  
  
Eri..-¡¡¡Escuchen todos¡¡¡..  
  
Hubo un pequeño revuelto entre los invitados al ver que la música había sido parada.Sakura sorprendida fijó sus esmeraldas en Eriol,este se encontraba en el escenario sosteniendo el micrófono y sonrió galante.Nakuru se avalanzó sobre Yukito obligándolo a que la montara a la pela,para ver mejor,el pobre Shukisiro estaba rojo de la verguerza.  
  
Eri..-Voy a dedicarle una melodía..a la persona más importante que encontré en mi vida...Pero le hice daño,me marché sin decirle y sufrió por mi culpa,quisiera arreglar ese error.  
  
Algunas cartas aplaudieron,Nakuru empezaba a llorar de la emoción.Touya estaba boquiabierto junto a Tomoyo,ella abrió sus ojos violetas algo humedecidos y apretó el brazo de Touya con tal fuerza que le clavó las uñas.  
  
Eri..-Antes que nada solo quiero que sepas que lo siento,y espero que puedas perdonarme...-pequeño silencio.-mi amada flor de cerezo..-Tambien dedico esta canción a mis queridos guardianes...sin los cuales,nada de esto sería posible.  
  
Spinel y Nakuru se miraron la una a la otra algo sorprendidas.  
  
Sus labios se sellaron con fuerza,estaba algo nervioso y apretó el micrófono en sus blancas manos.Una hermosa melodía de violin y piano comenzaba a sonar.Li sintió que se le congelaba la sangre,Sakura solo se fijaba en el escenario con un nuevo brillo en sus mirada y las mejillas sonrojadas.(Shaoran:¿Tambien sabe cantar?...¿que es lo que no sabe hacer?.)  
  
**_"YO QUICE IMAGINAR  
  
QUE SABRÍA ESPERAR  
  
ENGAÑÁNDOME SIN MÁS  
  
SIENTO TANTA SOLEDAD  
  
QUE NO VEO YA EL FINAL  
  
DE ESTA ETERNA ANSIEDAD."_**  
  
Saku..-Esto yo..yo..-Sintió que su corazón se aceleraba,tum,tum,derrepente el sonido de la musica pareció no encontrarse allí.Sakura sintió como Shaoran la tomaba por la cintura sus ojos verdes se reflejaba la apuesta reencarnación alejándose y volviéndose cada vez mas pequeño.  
  
_**"POR QUE SIN TU AMOR ME DERRUMBO  
  
SOY SOLO CARNE Y HUESOS YO SIN TI  
  
NO ME SALVARÉ , ESPERANDOTE.  
  
UN MINUTO SIN TU AMOR  
  
EN UN INFIERNO EN MI INTERIOR  
  
Y ME DERRUMBO."  
**_  
Tum,tum,Shaoran alejaba a Sakura hacia el centro de la pista de baile,Eriol se veía más pequeño aún ,Sakura sentia sus labios resecos,como si lucharan por decir algo irrazonable,como si solo le hablara el corazón y esos ojos.  
  
_**"LA DISTANCIA ENTRE LOS DOS  
  
HACER FUERTE NUESTRO AMOR  
  
SIN OLVIDO NI RENCOR  
  
POR FAVOR QUE ACABE PRONTO  
  
ESTA PESADILLA CRUEL  
  
QUE HACE PERDER MI CONTROL."  
**_  
Tum,tum,esos ojos que la veían por la noche,esos ojos que la vigilaban,pero ella sabía que la vigilaban con amor,con ternura.  
  
_**"POR QUE SIN TU AMOR ME DERRUMBO  
  
SOY SOLO CARNE Y HUESOS Y YO SIN T  
  
NO ME SALVARÉ , ESPERÁNDOTE.  
  
UN MINUTO MAS SIN TÍ.  
  
ES UN INFIERNO EN MI INTERIOR  
  
Y ME DERRUMBO."  
**_  
Tum,tum,Los ojos violeta grisáceo,misteriosos,pero tan llenos de nobleza,hablababan por sí solos,con el tiempo,Sakura había aprendido a escucharlos.  
  
**_Y ME CONSUME SIN PIEDAD  
  
PENSAR QUE UN DÍA VOLVERÁS  
  
SENTIR TU PIEL  
  
Y ABRAZAR TODO TU SER  
  
Y ME DERRUMBO.  
  
SOY SOLO CARNE Y HUESOS YO SIN T  
  
NO ME SALVARÉ ESPERÁNDOTE..._**  
  
Tum tum,Eriol tan solo la miraba en silencio.  
  
(Eriol:Te amo...)  
  
(Sakura:No me atormentes...por favor...) Shaoran rabiaba a más no poder.  
  
Shao..-Ten cuidado,por poco te piso.  
  
Saku..-¿eh,que?.  
  
Había un ligero conflicto que no podía permitir.La canción había terminado.Nakuru estaba muy feliz,Yukito se vió obligado a soportarla de nuevo,aunque le confortó saber que ahora "compañera inmortal",se colgaba de su cuello y no del de Touya.  
  
Unos ojos negros rasgados como los de un felino se clavaron en la escena.La reencarnación se había dirigido donde Sakura y Shaoran,sin poder aguantar los celos. De todas formas el baile que Sakura le había concedido a Shaoran no había sido de todo su agrado.Li estab furioso,cuando la astuta reencarnación de Claw Read se convertía en un rival,sabría que lo tendría bien difícil.Para desgracia de Shaoran,el plan de Eriol sólo acababa de comenzar.  
  
Tou..-Quizás sea mejor que yo baile con ella..-Tomoyo lo volvió a agarrar del brazo,Touya se sonrojó como un tomate y giró sus ojos oscuros 180 grados,inerte como una estatua de mármol.  
  
Tomo..-Déjalos que se las arreglen.  
  
Tou..-Deja de insistir..llevas jalándome del brazo desde hace ¿media hora?.  
  
Tomo..-¡¡Pero es que....-(Tomoyo:Bueno,si le pido que baile conmigo,pero tengo la impresión de que no...)  
  
Tou..-Sólo te falta colgarte de mi cuello para parecerte a Nakuru..creí que eras diferente de otra chicas.  
  
Tomo..-pero Sakura tiene derecho a...-sus labios se sellaron ante aquella penetrante mirada que hablaba por si sola.Tomoyo algo entristecida por su testarudez lo soltó de inmediato,ni su sonrisa le bajaría los humos a Touya.  
  
Tou..-No lo entiendes...cuando más enoje al monstruo,...  
  
Tomo..-¡¡ah¡¡...-Este sonrió pícaro le guiñó un ojo,Tomoyo se rió por lo bajo.  
  
Touya avanzó y en poco tiempo ya estaba frente a Shaoran y Sakura.  
  
Tou..-Tú monstruo...¿que eso de que luego bailaras con "Reencarnita"?  
  
Eri..-¡¡Kiaaa¡¡  
  
Saku..-¡¡Hermanito¡¡...¡¡Ya te he dicho que..¡¡TOUYA¡¡..-En cuestion de segundos Sakura se había apartado de Shaoran,Touya la tomó por la cintura y pronto se perdieron entre la multitud de cartas que bailaban al son de la música.  
  
Shao..-Siempre encuentra el mote adecuado para hacerte rabiar.  
  
Eri..-Te doy toda la razón...-ambos rivales asintieron.Mei-Ling y Tomoyo se hicieron la reverencia la una a la otra y tomadas de las manos comenzaron a bailar.  
  
Naku..-Amito..¿que hace ahí parado?..¡¡búsquese pareja que lo quiero ver bailar¡¡..  
  
Yuki..-¡Calma Nakuru¡..-Yukito la bajó de sus hombros y en pocos segundos la cabeza de Nakuru había desaparecido entre humanos,seres mágicos y guardianes.  
  
Eriol y Shaoran estaban allí parados,en un fiesta tan animada que sentían sus pies moverse al son de la música.Sonrieron con una gota de sudor al ver al padre de Sakura tiritando de frío mientras la carta "Nieve" le sonreía de forma cálida,por fin había encontrado algo que se le gustaba y se le daba bien.La carta "Espejo" por su parte estaba en una esquina sollozando,tal vez por que la única pareja que quería estaba ocupada.Keroberos tiraba de la cola a Spinel Sun,mientras esta clavaba desesperada sus uñas en el piso.  
  
Kero..-Eres tan hermosa..Mi panterita negra...  
  
Spi..-¡¡Aparta tus sucias zarpas de encima¡¡...  
  
Kero..-Mira que felices son Touya y Yukito con sus novias...¡¡Anda no seas mala¡¡.  
  
Spi..-¡¡AMO,SOCORRO¡¡.  
  
La fiesta se animaba cada vez más,a medida que más cartas se animaban a salir a la pista de baile.Sobre todo con la canción de Eriol.  
  
Eriol y Shaoran se rieron,pasaron pocos minutos y ahora las cartas bailaban de forma más suave.Tomoyo se había subido al escenario y cantó un hermoso bolero,en lo que la carta ilusión dibujaba paisajes tras ella.

* * *

Touya sobresalía por casi todas las cabezas,y algo sonrojado dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios.La melodiosa voz de Tomoyo,seguía siendo tan dulce y calmada como la recordó la primera vez que,una pequeña de 11 once años,cantaba en el escenario junto a la coral de la escuela Tomoeda,en el fin de curso.  
  
(Touya..-¿Valdrá la pena no bailar contigo por ayudar a este monstruo?..) Sakura desviaba inquieta sus ojos verdes al sentir como su hermano la apretó más por la cintura.  
  
Saku..-¡¡¿Touya?¡¡..-Touya con la misma calma de siempre siguió observando a Tomoyo y bailando entre la multitud.(Touya:Desearía tenerte entre mis brazos...y poder decirte..)  
  
Saku.-.....-(Sakura:Bueno,de todas formas no sabía a quien elegir,creo que prefiero seguir bailando con Touya...me da pena Eriol,y Shaoran pues..¡¡sip¡¡..¡¡uyy¡¡..no sé que hacer...huyo de Eriol pero me gustaría estar con él...que lío...)  
  
Tou..-¿Querías algo monstruo?...  
  
Saku..-Suéltame.  
  
Tou..-Si no querías seguir bailando haberlo dicho antes.  
  
Saku..-OOU..-Touya se apartó enseguida y se dirigió al escenario,seguramente le pediría bailar a Tomoyo.(Sakura:Pero si se va...Eriol,Shaoran..¡¡ahaha¡¡...)  
  
Saku..-¡Espera¡..-Sakura corrió tras él,parece que por una vez la idea de hermano superprotector era aceptable.  
  
Eriol y Shaoran seguían plantados en aquella esquina,con los ojos clavados en Sakura y Touya.Llevaban cerca de media hora moviendo a penas algún dedo de la mano o del pie.Entonces pensaron en una pareja alternativa,Eriol por una lado estaba cansado de los gritos de Nakuru y Shaoran por otro no encontraba a Mei-ling,cuando se dió cuenta de que esta cantaba en el coro,para acompañar a Daedoyi.  
  
Los dos galanes más guapos de la fiesta siguieron buscando,ambos sintieron como otras persona le rozaba en hombro.Eriol y Shaoran giraron,mirada violeta grisácea sobre ambar.  
  
Eri..-...  
  
Shao..-....  
  
Eriol y Shaoran.-¡¡¡TU QUE MIRAS¡¡¡...-Shaoran lo empujó primero.  
  
Shao..-¡¡Tú tienes la culpa de todo¡¡  
  
Eriol..-Te dije que ya no ayudaría..-lo empujó como rebote.Shaoran ensimismado sacudió la cabeza con las mejillas sonrojadas.  
  
Shao..-¡¡Yo le pedí bailar primero¡¡  
  
Eri..-¡¡Deja de empujar¡¡...¿que te crees?...a mi tambiem me agrada Sakura.- otro empujón.  
  
Shao..-¡¡¿que te has creído?¡¡..¡¡Eso haberlo pensado antes de irte¡¡  
  
Eri..-¡¡Estas agotando mi paciencia...deja de empujar¡¡.  
  
Shao..-¡¡Tú ya no tienes derecho sobre Sakura¡¡...¡¡Estarías mejor en Inglaterra¡¡¡.  
  
Eri..-¿eh?...¿Que te sucede?...  
  
Shao..-¡Obvio¡...  
  
Eri..-Reconoces que estás...  
  
Shao..-No soy egoísta,Sakura ya eligió...¡¡Dejalá en paz¡¡.  
  
Eri..-Aparta...Sakura aún no ha elegido.-Tanto él como Eriol sabían que Sakura conocía sus sentimientos,lo más normal es que ella y Eriol se huvieran ennoviado,pero sin embargo,algo o alguien lo impedía.  
  
Shao..-Por una vez te equivocas....lo he meditado,yo que tú no guardaría esperanzas...¡¡Vete a Inglaterra¡¡..¡¡No te la mereces despues de lo que le hicistes¡¡.  
  
Shao..-¡¡Escúchame¡¡..Por muy triste que haya sido tu pasado...no me detendrá,maldito egoísta..no permitiré que te aproveches de la compasión de Sakura por más tiempo...debo actuar y pronto...tiene que haber alguna forma de convencer a Sakura de que te deje ir...es lo mejor para todos,¡¡Tú¡¡ amargado ya la hicistes sufrir bastante...  
  
Eri...-Eso ya lo veremos.-se alejó de allí y se fué hacia la cocina,dejando a Li bastante perplejo.

* * *

La cocina estaba muy calmada,pequeños rayos de sol entraban por una ventanita muy pequeña,cubiertas por cortinas tránsparentes y de color blanco.Bajo esta,se encontraba el fregadero.Habían muchos platos en él,la mayoría de hermosa decoración china.  
  
Hacía algo de frío,la estufa en la puerta de la despensa estaba apagada,las sillas del centro de la cocina,distribuídas de forma desordenada.Hacía unos segundos habían sido ocupadas en el último momento por Sakura y Keroberos.El viento invernal sacudió las ventanas,en lo que un ruido muy escanloso interrumpió el silencio.  
  
La puerta de la sala insonorizada se abrió,Eriol penetró en la cocina,y volvió a sellarla con un poco de su magia.Se sentó en una de las sillas e invocó su báculo.El escándalo había cedido,tan solo escuchó el viento volver a golpear contra el cristal.  
  
Necesitaba algo de soledad,no se preocuparía por Sakura mientras Touya siguiera bailando con ella.  
  
Subió sus blancas manos y se las pasó con su típica elegancia por los suaves cabellos azul marino.Su mirada observaba la mesa mientras recordaba a Sakura,lo que le había dicho,necesitaba hablar con ella a solas,pedirle una oportunidad.No era suficiente ser su amigo,Hiraguizawa ya había pasado por ese proceso como para saber,aceptar ser amigo de Sakura tan sólo había sido para tenerla cerca,pero definitivamente ella debía tomar la desición de darle una oportunidad o quizás no volver a verlo.  
  
Saku..-¿Eriol?...-penetró en la cocina con las mejillas sonrojadas y cerró la puerta tras de sí.Eriol comprendió que lo había seguido,Touya seguramente cedió.  
  
Saku..-¡La fiesta está muy animada,Nakuru te estaba buscando¡...¿Que haces aquí?.  
  
Eri..-¿Cuando piensas aceptar a Shaoran?...-Eriol entrecerró sus ojos y volteó molesto hacia la ventana,su nervios se afloraban,sobre todo por la discursión que mantuvo con Shaoran.Sakura se quedó parada y apretó el manillar de la puerta.Sus ojos verdes se vidriaron y observó a la reencarnación con una gota de sudor.  
  
Saku..-Estás sufriendo...-dijo por lo bajo.  
  
Eri..-¿A tí que te parece?...-Eriol volteó hacia Sakura.-Déjame aclarar tus dudas Kinomoto.-Sakura se asombró de que este no tuviera ni la más mínima vergënza de mostrar la lágrima que rodaba su mejilla.  
  
Saku..-¿eh?..si tiene razón..  
  
Eri..-mmm...¿Ya lo vistes?.  
  
Saku..-Quieres que elija de una vez..pero es tan dificil...  
  
Eri..-¿Por que?...¿Acaso sabes el por que?.  
  
Saku..-No entiendo...-Eriol se levantó de la silla y la miro de frente,Sakura cerró los puños y los subió con timidez.  
  
Eri..-Tanto Shaoran como yo te amamos...entiendo lo que nos quieras a los dos Sakura.Pero el problema soy yo...yo no puedo esperar,necesito que te decidas ahora.  
  
Sakura bajó la vista con timidez sintió que su fortaleza se derrumbaba,la felicidad finjida que había intentado mantener durante toda fiesta de esfumó con más facilidad que como la había forjado.  
  
Saku..-Yo..solo sé que hemos vivido muchas cosas juntos y...  
  
Eri..-¡¡Maldición Sakura¡¡..-Eriol se volteó y pegó un puñetazo a la mesa.Su voz habló entrecortada con un deje de llanto,una lágrima bajó por su mejilla.-Perdóna..espero no haberte asustado.  
  
Saku..-Eriol...  
  
Eri..-...-se sentó en silencio,tapándose la cabeza con las manos se apoyó sobre sus codos,intentando poner en orden sus ideas.Sintió que una delicadas manos se deslizaban por sus hombros,Eriol las frenó derrepente con las suyas,bajo sus cabellos se vislumbraba una sonrisa hipócrita..  
  
Eri..-Es curioso..Dime Sakura..¿A esto te referías tú cuando decías que yo te controlaba?.  
  
Saku..-¿que?.  
  
Eri..-Por una lado pareces intentar volver con él...pero por otro siento como si jugaras conmigo,tu forma de ser,,no sé como explicarlo,pero me siento enjaulado en un trío amoroso del que la única a la que culparía serías tú.  
  
Saku..-¿eh?..si...es verdad..yo,no me había dado cuenta de eso...yo...- Sakura apartó sus manos,comprediendo que cada una de sus muestras de cariño solo lo dañaban. (Sakura:Estamos solos...cualquier cosa podría pasar...).Sus ojos verdes parpadearon de inseguridad y observaron a Eriol por detrás,este giró levemente el rostro. (Sakura:Pero tenía que seguirlo..siempre voy detrás del cuando lo veo sufrir..no puedo evitarlo...)  
  
Eri..-Escucha..por debajo de como yo me sienta..sólo te dire una cosa...no esperaré mucho más,esta vez me iré hacia Inglaterra,ese es mi lugar.  
  
Saku..-¡¡Eriol¡¡...¡¡¿No hablarás en serio?¡¡...-Sakura frunció el ceño y lo obligó a mirarla,muy dispuesta estaba sentada en la mesa y lo sostenía firmemente por el mentón..-¿Tienes algo más importante en Inglaterra que lo que has encontrado aquí?.  
  
Eri..-...¿Tú que crees?..  
  
Saku..-....emp...¿amigos?..-Se rascó la cabeza con una gota de sudor,Eriol puso cara de funeral y se apoyó revelde sobre uno de sus hombros.-Eriol no me hagas esto.  
  
Eri..-Hum..  
  
Saku..-Porfas...-Sakura se pegó cerca su cara logrando sonrojarlo.-Eres muy especial para mí,te quisiesiera o no,no es lo más importante,sino lo que somos cuando estamos juntos...es,no sé como explicarlo...y no hagas caso de lo que digan los demás..sólo tu y yo lo sabemos...Tu pasado,yo lo sé,y te dije que te ayudaría hasta el final.  
  
Eri..-Yo solo sé que te quiero...Eres la única a la que he sido capaz de contárselo..-Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír.Aunque aquellas palabras no las olvidaría.Entrecerró sus ojos verdes y sentó bien sobre la mesa sin perder de vista a Eriol.(Sakura:No quiero que te vayas..tendré que vigilarte,me mentistes una vez...).Sakura colocó una de sus manos sobre las mejillas de Eriol algo preocupada,unos ojos violeta grisáceo se encontraron con los suyos,Eriol sonrió.  
  
(Eriol:Con esas notas que sacas no puedes ser tan inocente como aparentas...Hasta a mí has logrado enga..no exactamente...¿seducir?...Eres tan extraña..)Ambos se miraron fijamente el uno al otro.La puerta volvió a abrirse y apareció Shaoran.Este se sorprendió de encontrarlos solos en medio de la cocina,Sakura se levantó de inmediato sin atreverse a mirar a los ojos de Li.Las palabras se dibujaron por si solas en los labios.  
  
Shao..-Lo has seguido...-Una vena se le resaltó en la sien.  
  
Saku..-Los escuché discutir...-Sakura frunció el ceño.-¿Como pudistes...  
  
Shao..-¡¡Te recuerdo que no es ningún santo¡¡...  
  
Saku..-Pero...  
  
Shao..-¡¡Todo lo que dije era verdad¡¡...  
  
Eri..-Mas quisieras...-entrecerró sus ojos violeta grisáceo.  
  
Shao..-¡¡No me discutas miserable¡¡  
  
Saku..-¡¡Si lo decidí ayudar no es asunto tuyo¡¡...-Shaoran se acercó a Sakura mas enfadado que nunca.  
  
Shao..-¡¡CLARO QUE ES ASUNTO MÍO¡¡...¡¡TE QUIERO Y HE VISTO COMO TE CONTROLA¡¡...¡¡ERIOL ES MÁS DE LO QUE TU PUEDES SOPORTAR SAKURA¡¡...no es para tí...y sabes que no lo digo por que te quiera.  
  
Saku..-No comprendes que debo tener paciencia con él.  
  
Shao..-¡¡EL NO LA TIENE CONTIGO¡¡.  
  
Eri..-Me siento como un sicópata...¿Esa es la idea que tienes de mí?..¿Shaoran?.  
  
Saku..-¡¡Shaoran ya basta¡¡..-Sakura se puso entre medio de los dos,Eriol se había levantado de la silla y se podían ver lo nudillos en sus puños.- ¡¡No quiero que vuelvas a decirle a Eriol que se vaya a Inglaterra¡¡.  
  
Saku..-Eriol no es ningún amargado..yo..-comenzó a llorar.-yo tengo la culpa de lo que le pasa...  
  
Shao..-¿que?...  
  
Saku..-el me dijo que me quería y yo no he hecho nada...-Sakura empujó a Shaoran con tal fuerza que casi lo empuja.-¡¡TU NO SABES LA PROMESA QUE-QUE NOS HICIMOS¡¡..¡¡ASI QUE NO DISCUTAS LO QUE NO SABES¡¡.  
  
Shao..-¡¡Esa deuda no puedes cumplirla Sakura¡¡..  
  
Saku..-Llevo tres años con él...y..-Eriol jaló la silla logrando llamar la atención de ambos.  
  
Eri..-Shaoran...yo le he insistido para que lo deje..¿Como crees que me aprovecharía de Sakura?.  
  
Shao..-Pero tú sigues con ella...-Shaoran se relajó un poco,ante la calma que mostraba la reencarnación.  
  
Eri..-Yo la amo...¿Acaso no sabes?...  
  
Shao..-....entiendo.-Se miraron fijamente el uno al otro y luego observaron a Sakura.-¿Pero como quieres que me crea que ella solo te ayuda por compasión?.  
  
Eri..-¿Digamos que me quiere como tú a Mei-ling?...los años pueden forjar un cariño tan especial y hermoso,como el que encontré en Sakura,sin necesidad de que me ame.  
  
Saku..-Eriol...eso..yo...-Shaoran entrecerró los ojos hacia Eriol.  
  
Shao..-siempre has sido muy audaz..tengo la impresión de que tienes algo planeado.  
  
Eri..-Si te soy sincero..ya no,Tomoyo me ha enseñado de que a veces la razón no es la mejor consejera...Yo pretendía decidir por Sakura a quien podría amar.  
  
Shao..-¿Oístes eso Sakura?..en el fondo siempre te ha tenido controlada.  
  
Saku..-¡¡No digas tonterias¡¡...¡¡¿Eriol es eso cierto?¡¡.  
  
Eri..-Si lo es,soy muy cosciente de mis actos Sakura....pero no se trata de control,como este se aprovecha para alejarte de mí.  
  
Shao..-¡¡Hum¡¡...-Shaoran se cruzó de brazos,sus mejillas estaban resaltadas de un rojo vivo.Sakura sonrió a Eriol con un brillo especial en sus ojos verdes.  
  
Saku..-Yo sé que me quieres...lo haces por verme feliz.  
  
Eri..-Claro que sí...mi dulce flor de cerezo.Pero es un error...y visto que no puedes decidirte...-Sakura observó a ambos con una gota de sudor,Eriol y Shaoran se sonrieron.  
  
Shao..-Yo te estoy esperando..pero no aguantaré mucho más.  
  
Eri..-Has iniciado una guerra Sakura...tenlo en cuenta a partir de ahora.  
  
Saku..-¡¡Oigan¡¡...¿de que hablas,una guerra?...¡¡ERIOL SHAORAN¡¡..-Sakura se quedó roja como un tomate mientras ambos le guiñaban un ojo.  
  
Eri..-Esperaré a que terminé el cumpleaños de Nakuru...-Eriol se retiró a la fiesta en busca de alguna pareja de baile.  
  
Shao..-¿No has oido el refrán,de que en el amor todo vale?...-Shaoran lo siguió detrás.  
  
Eri..-bribón...Te advierto que no quiero estropear el cumpleaños de Nakuru.  
  
Shao..-jejej...nos vemos Sakura...-Shaoran cerró la puerta dejándola sola.Esta se sentó en el mismo suelo,mientras una cámara la filmaba desde el techo subiendo poco a poco.  
  
Saku..-¿Que he hecho?...¿No se van pelear?..¿verdad?.

* * *

La "pequeña" fiesta fué muy animada,Nakuru estaba muy alegre,sobre todo cuando comenzaron a cantarle cumpleaños feliz,cumplir los 9 años ya era un avance en su corta vida.Eriol le concedió a Nakuru el poder de controlar algunas cartas,pues todavía era una guardiana muy joven que requería de mayor preparación,para algún día controlar todas las referentes a la luna.Pequeños fuegos artificiales volaban por el techo de la casa Kinomoto,y algunas cartas habían salido de su dimensión para felicitar a la guardiana. Lo que ningún mienbro de la fiesta se perdió sería una partida con el juego del trivial.  
  
Fué la atracción de feria entre Eriol y Touya,la pobre reeencarnación era incapaz de negarse,con un hermano celoso que no se rindió hasta que Hiraguizawa decidió perder la partida.(El trivial es un juego de preguntas de diferentes tipos,como matemáticas,lenguaje,ciencias,según la rama que te toque al tirar el dado y avanzar por el casillero......un juego de intelectuales...jiji...Naa..¬¬).Shaoran por su parte estaba contento de contar con un rival.   
  
Despues del cumpleaños comenzaron a limpiarlo todo,Eriol tenía un límite de paciencia y Touya estaba a punto de conseguir que llegara a él. Keroberos por algún extraño motivo estaba más cordial con Spinel Sun que nunca,lo que extrañó a todos,menos a Touya que recordó como los observaba Kero cuando vió a Touya y Yukito con sus novias,seguramente quería ligarse a Spinel Sun,trabajo que le resultaría difícil,por no decir imposible.  
  
Sakura se acercó a Eriol cuando todos estaban entretenidos,este limpiaba el fregadero con la carta burbuja,lo que ahorró mucho trabajo a los demás.  
  
Saku..-¿eh?...-Se acercó algo curiosa al ver que no era necesaria.  
  
Eri..-mjmjm...si vinistes ayudarme la carta ya casi ha terminado...-Eriol sonrió amablemente.  
  
Saku..-oye..sólo quería decirte que no hagas caso de mi hermano,entiéndelo por favor..-Sakura seguía observando a Touya en lo que Eriol bajaba la vista un poco curioso.  
  
Eri..-Veo que tú tampoco hicistes caso a tu hermano.  
  
Saku..-No quería darle el gusto..-pequeño silencio,Sakura bajó la mirada acordándose de que seguía con el provocativo escote de un dorado muy brillante.-¡¡¡Eriol¡¡¡.  
  
Sakura fijó sus ojos verdes hacia Touya.-Pero me extraña que haya cambiado así tan derrepente,él no sabía lo de mi confusión...-Sakura se cruzó de brazos y siguió observando a Touya inocentemente.Eriol parecía algo asombrado.  
  
Eri..-¿Confusión?...Pensé que todo estaba aclarado..¿eh?...-Sakura volteó a verlo rapidamente.  
  
Saku..-¿Tienes hora?...-Eriol algo molesto se miró el reloj como el que no quiere la cosa.Ojos violeta grisáceo sobre verde esmeralda.  
  
Eri..-Aún tenemos tiempo...¿Quieres ir a la mansión?..-Eriol sonrió galante,Sakura parecía confusa al principio pero luego le guiñó un ojo,dejando a Hiraguizawa bastante sonrojado.  
  
Saku..-¡¡aah¡..eres un pillo,sip,,venga vámonos,sinceramente Touya ya me está artando..-Sakura le enseñó la lengua cuando lo vió alejarse,su hermano bajó dos escalones y echó otro vistazo al salón antes de subir al baño.  
  
(Sakura:Creo que a Tomoyo tambien le apetecerá venirse...voy a buscarla ,,seguro que debe estar con Keroberos)..  
  
Saku....-espera..iré a por..¡¡aah¡¡  
  
Sin previo aviso Eriol tomó a Sakura del brazo y recitó unas palabras por lo bajo logrando aparecer su báculo del sol.  
  
Eri..-Llévamos a la mansion..teletransporte...-un aura mágica comenzó a rodearlos,Eriol sonrió satisfecho.(Eriol: Espero que no te incomode Touya.....¡¡oh¡¡..Shaoran,,bueno,el mismo mencionó algo de hacer sacrificios..jeje.)  
  
El padre de Sakura lo observó algo asombrado,Sakura sonrió con una gota de sudor al ver como Tomoyo,Yukito,Nakuru y Fujitaya los saludaban amablemente.  
  
Fuji..-Cuídate Cariño...-Sakura tenía los ojos como platos.Tenía terror de estar sola con Eriol,necesitaba de su amiga Tomoyo.  
  
Saku..-A-dios....¬¬..-comenzaban a desaparecer.Shaoran corrió como un torbellino a la cocina y apartó a Tomoyo,esta le pellizcó por el hombro.  
  
Shao..-¡¡Sakura¡¡..OYE TÚ...-La reencarnación se pegó dos dedos y lo saludó por la frente.  
  
Eri..-En el amor todo vale.  
  
Shao..-¡¡QUUEEE PASA TÍO¡¡  
  
Spi..-amp...otra de sus bromas....cada vez se ponen más pesadas.-Shaoran asombrado observó a la guardiana con los ojos como platos..-No debistes pasarte de listo.  
  
Shao..-¡¡PERO ES UN..¡¡  
  
Yuki..-Buena suerte.  
  
Saku..-O.o..(Sakura:Esto es alucinante..¡¡Yo sola en la mansión con Eriol¡¡¡..¡aaaa.. apenas me importaba antes..¡¡PERO AHORA ES DINTINTO¡¡)  
  
Saku..-¡¡¡ESPEREN UN MOMENTO¡¡¡...-Eriol la observó algo confuso.Nakuru se avalanzó sobre Yukito para que Sakura pudiera verla,montándolo a la pela.Eriol volteó derepente con un mal presentimiento.  
  
Naku..-¡¡No se olviden de usar preservativo¡¡...-Las enormes esmeraldas de Sakura destacaron más que nunca,estaba tan roja,que apenas se distinguían sus labios del resto de sus ojos.  
  
Saki..-¡¡A¡¡..-¡¡Puff¡¡  
  
El grito de Sakura apenas de escuchó,pronto se desvanecieron.  
  
Yuki.-....  
  
Fuji...-¿Que fué lo que dijo?.  
  
Naku..-¡¡AUCH¡¡..Yukito eso dolió.  
  
Shaoran..-¡¡¡GRGRG¡¡¡...no se contentó con llamarme bribón...¡¡esto es la guerra¡¡.

* * *

La mansión Hiraguizawa estaba siempre silenciosa,escondiendo secretos y tesoros que jamás serían descubiertos del todo,tal vez no por el mismo mago que algún día los coleccionó.  
  
Una hermosa luz de atardecer traspasaba las entradas una por una,iluminando el pasillo principal.Este solo contaba con puertas que comunicaban a las habitaciones que verdaderamente estaban iluminadas.Un brillo nació de la oscuridad,fugaz y desapareció con la misma rapidez.Eriol desvaneció en la nada su báculo del sol.  
  
Dos siluetas,una más pequeña que la otra y algo encojida aparecieron en la mansión.Todo estaba algo oscuro,y un enorme silencio,que pronto fué interrumpido.  
  
Sakura se asomó por una de las puertas algo asustadiza,pues aún no se acostumbraba a tanto misterio.Sus bellos ojos de largas pestañas observaban confusos el cielo nublado,despues de sentir un ligero escalofrío,empezaron a caer pequeños copitos de nieve a traves de la hermosa cristalera.La carta" Nieve" de Sakura,ahora mismo estaba manteniendo su presencia en el cuarto de su ama,y observaba con alegría el origen de sus poderes.  
  
Volviendo a la mansión de Eriol,este había encendido la elegante chimenea,reforzada en los bordes por fuertes y finas hebras de hierro,que decoraban con motivos vegetales.  
  
El cuadro que recordaba Sakura haber visto por la repisa,del antiguo Claw Read,había desaparecido,en su lugar aparecía un niño con lentes que sonreía en el centro,lucía una chaqueta de color celeste,con bordes negros,y algunos remates dorados con el estilo de un uniforme,a su lado Sakura niña abrazaba un peluche de oso enorme,llevaba el pelo enrrollado en dos rosquetes y un bonito conjunto amarillo,a la izquierda Shaoran se llevaba las manos a la cabeza con el pelo más alborotado de lo normal, y permanecía serio con las mejillas sonrojadas observando a Sakura,vestía una rebeca verde de botones de madera.Alejados de todos ellos se encontraba Tomoyo,filmándolos de espaldas con su cámara digital.Sakura puso atención y pudo ver un montón de osos tras ellos,recordó la última salida que tuvo con el pequeño Eriol,antes de que este se fuera hacia Inglaterra,quien sabe si para nunca más volver  
  
Sakura sonrió hasta desaparecer sus ojos.Eriol apareció tras ella y sonrió con las manos pegadas en las espalda como un mayordomo.  
  
Eri..-¿Te gusta la foto?.  
  
Saku..-Esta llena de recuerdos.  
  
Eri..-¿eh?...mjmjm...-Eriol sonrió.-La feria del oso...yo lo que más recuerdo eran las caras que ponía Shaoran cada vez que lo sonreías...- Sakura volteó hacia él negando con la cabeza.  
  
Saku..-niño te gustaba burlarte de él...y en eso no has cambiado,sabes hay algo que quería decirte.  
  
Eri..-mmm.mejor nos sentamos...-Sakura se rió al verle la cara de intuitivo.Eriol se sentó un sofá de terciopelo rojo y le hizo una seña a Sakura para que se pusiera a su lado,esta se acercó con elegantes pasos logrando sonrojarlo,mientras en su cuerpo se lucía un elegante top dorado y muy brillante,cortesía de Daedoyi.Sakura recojió un poco la falda y sentó calculando una distancia prudente,lo que a Eriol le asombró más que nunca.(Eriol:¿lo estoy imaginando o Sakura se siente tan avergonzada como cuando Shaoran se había confesado?.)  
  
Saku..-era solo la primera vez que te acercastes a mí...¡¡¡DIGO¡¡¡..EMP..- Sakura sintió sus mejillas enrrojecer al ver a Eriol acercarse a ella,sin ningún tipo de tabú una de sus manos se estiró hasta traspasar la nuca de Sakura y quedar a poyado en el respaldo.El atractivo inglés le sonrió galante.  
  
Saku..-Es..¡¡DIGO¡¡...la primera vez que me encontrastes sola en horas de recreo cuando éramos niños y me ayudastes con aquel osito.  
  
Eri..-Estaba conociendo a la maestra de cartas..-algo pícaro cruzó una pierna mientras se sacudía los cabellos por la nuca.Sakura se sonrojó.  
  
Saku..-Te sentastes a mi lado bajo la sombra del árbol,mencionastes que tenías la impresión de haberme conocido en otra vida,¿y sabes?..ese truco de conocerce en una vida anterior lo suelen usar las personas que van de ¿ligue?..-Eriol gruñó para asombro de Sakura.  
  
Eri..-No estaba ligando...Mi antiguo yo te mostró florecer un árbol de cerezo,y como les gustaba a tus guardianes,pero no recuerdo mucho más..aunque estoy alegre de volver a recordar algunas cosas.  
  
Eriol algo sorprendido entrecerró los ojos y sonrió de forma seductora.  
  
Saku..-La historia se repite...  
  
Eri..-Exacto...cuando eramos niños me caistes muy bien,hasta creo que llegué a enamorarme de tí..descubrí con el tiempo que me gustabas.  
  
Saku..-Tú tambien me gustabas,fuistes tan galante conmigo cuando te conocí,que estuve varios días pensando en tu forma de ser,observándote en horas de clase,llegando siempre a la conclusión de que eras muy gentil y amable...sip,,creo que tambien me enamoré de tí...antes que Shaoran..- Sakura sonrió logrando sonrojarlo.  
  
Eri..-¿Hice bien la corte a mi víctima?...Tomoyo de seguro me lo reprocharía.  
  
Saku..-¡¡Eriol¡¡.  
  
Eri..-Me gustaría escuchar tu versión del pasado...  
  
Saku..-continualá tú...-Eriol se apoyó por completo en el respaldo del sillón.  
  
Eri..-Es sencillo...al igual que me enamoré de tí,me dí cuenta de que Shaoran te quería con más fuerzas..-Sakura algo molesta se cruzó de brazos.- así pues,digamos que lo ayudé..-Eriol desvió la mirada sonriente.  
  
Saku..-le cedistes terreno sin consultármelo.  
  
Eri...-¡¡jajaj¡¡..¿Y que crees que iba ha hacer la reencarnación de Claw Read?¡¡...¿Conquistarte y luego marcharse hacia Inglaterra?..¡ah¡..no Sakura.Li vivía más cerca,y bueno,me pareció entretenido.  
  
Saku..-Hum..pero,bueno...yo..es que,mis sentimientos no los tuvistes en cuenta,,¡ah¡..siempre lo hacías,siempre aceptabas los retos de Shaoran para luego ganarle en su propia cara..¿Y eso?..¿Por que lo hacías?..supongo que era una pequeña cuando le ganastes a baloncesto,o cuando le vencistes en la carrera de natación.  
  
Eri..-Mi dulce flor de cerezo..ya no vale la pena,tal vez si te huviera consquistado desde los once años,pues muchas cosas cambiarían pero ¿que buscas en todo eso?...-Sakura dejó que una lágrima naciera,Eriol sintió un nudo en la garganta.-No entiendo.  
  
Saku..-Es por todo lo que debes haber sufrido..yo.yo nunca me dí cuenta de lo que sentías por mí..¡¡soy una estúpida¡¡...-Eriol la observó con una gota de sudor.  
  
Eri..-Calma Sakura...-Eriol la abrazó en silencio,y esta se acurrucó en su pecho.-Y no eres estúpida,tan solo.....-Los ojos violeta grisáceo subieron al techo.  
  
Saku..-Estúpida.  
  
Eri..-emp...tal vez estás algo sensible por las cirscustancias...cuando se está enamorado,te puedes volver más subcteptible.  
  
Sakura se sentía tan protegida,ni el fuego de la chimenea le había ofrecido ese calor tan dulce,una paz interna tan agradable a su corazón.Los brazos de Eriol reposaban en su cintura,Sakura era consciente de que no se apartarían de aquel lugar hasta que ella lo decidiera.Eriol se extrañaba de algo,ultimamente Sakura lloraba con mucha facilidad por el más absurdo error que cometía,y se valía de ello para que este la abrazara.  
  
La conversación que habían mantenido le resultaba algo absurda,quería decirle por que se fué de viaje,o explicarle tantas cosas,Sakura se secó las lágrimas pensando de nuevo en las palabras de Yue.  
  
Eriol dejó de observar la chimenea y bajó sus ojos grises de biseles azules con algo de curiosidad,su corazón se paró derrepente.Sakura era realmente hermosa,detrás de los cabellos dorados oscuros,se entreveían unas preciosas esmeraldas que brillaban junto al fuego de la chimenea,su color se resaltaba por su complementario,un rojo pasión se pintaba en sus labios,y esas mejillas brillaban de forma extraña,tal vez por las últimas lágrimas que Sakura había llorado por él.  
  
Eri..-Sakura..-susurró timidamente a su oído.-¿Ya has dejado de llorar?.  
  
¡¡TOIN¡¡  
  
Sakura pareció sobresaltarse,su cara de volvió de color fresa,sus ojos se clavaron en los de Eriol para desviarse fugazmente.(Sakura:¡¡Tonta¡¡ el te quiere y tú aprovechando...yo).Aun seguían abrazados.Eriol consciente de su confusión la volvió a pegar contra sí,hundió parte de su rostro en los cabellos dorados de la flor de cerezo,su aroma era dulce,sus lacios cabellos eran muy suaves.  
  
Saku..-Eriol,perdóname...sabes quería que supieras que para mí eres muy importante,me duele verte sufrir,sé que lo sabes...pero hablé con Yue y tenía que decirte...que le pedí ayuda cuando te fuístes para que te buscara y hablara contigo.  
  
Eri..-shsh..escucha...-sus atractivos ojos violeta grisáceo la observaron,Sakura cerró ojos mientras oía los fuertes latidos en el corazón de Eriol.sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna,mientras un ardor se subía a su garganta.-¿Lo oyes?.  
  
Saku..-Por favor,no me atormentes..ya sé lo que sientes..-Eriol la levantó por el mentón algo molesto,mientras dos lágrimas volvían a rodar por las mejillas de Sakura.  
  
Eri..-Tal vez el calor que te falta de Shaoran lo buscas en mí...Si me lo vuelves a pedir no podré negarme...-sus rostros estaban muy cerca,la presencia de Eriol Sakura podía sentirla con más intensidad que nunca.  
  
Eriol se sonrojó,en su corazón aumentaba una pasión tan candente como las llamas que avivaban en el fuego de la hoguera.A fuera seguía nevando con más fuerza, en contraste con el ambiente interior.Sakura volteó apenada.  
  
Saku..-Esa noche,lloré y lloré,como nunca lo había hecho por nadie...algo me decía que tú no eras capaz de marcharte que no..  
  
Eri..-Lo hice..-Sakura viró a verlo.-bueno.aunque solo llegué al aeropuerto,- ambos se rieron bajo el cálido fuego de la chimenea.-Sakura,,yo sabía que no podría marcharme...cuando te dije que todo esto estaba planeado tengo la impresión de que no escuchastes..veras...Era el cumpleaños de Nakuru,no podía irme,quería saber como reaccionaría Tomoyo en mi ausencia,y bueno,quería saber hasta que punto me querías tú...aunque sé que debió dolerte y eso,no tiene perdón.  
  
Aquella mirada de color verde esmeralda,tan relajante como contemplar un magnífico campo de trigo movido al viento se posó en una bella mirada de misterio y ternura,tan sensual que Sakura notó como sus mejillas se encendían de fuego,un fuego rojizo que había descubierto aquella tarde al pensar en Eriol,esa misteriosa reencarnación,quien ahora,la miraba silencioso esperando algún gesto por parte de ella.  
  
Saku..-Eriol...sí,me dolió..-La reencarnación entendió por que huía de él,estaba resentida.  
  
Eri..-Perdóname pero debo...-Sakura parecía confusa,vió como Hiraguizawa adelantaba con lentitud sus brazos,¿destino?. Los encantadores y sensuales ojos verdes de Sakura se abrieron a más no poder.  
  
Eri..-Corregir ese error..te prometí cambiar,y lo haré...  
  
La mirada de Hiraguizawa se volvió extrañamente felina,y suplicante de sumisión.Sakura sintió que algo se le atoraba en la garganta,su cuerpo entero se extremecío como su lo huvieran sacudido, al sentir como un alargado dedo de piel blanca dibujaba el contorno de sus suaves labios.Y otra vez aquella mirada ,que rapidamente había cambiado de tierna,a mandataria,pasando por todas las facetas de una sensualidad tan abrumante,que Sakura jamás había pensado que se encontrase en el apuesto joven del frente.  
  
Eriol sonrió al comprobar a la luz del atardecer como aquellos labios rosados y tan cremosos se habían tornado rojizos,los ojos verdes de Sakura se abrieron por entero dejando,que las estrellas los iluminaran como dos zafiros.  
  
La ventana del cuarto estaba nublada del frío exterior.Sakura sintió un calor interno que manó hasta sus mejillas,volviéndolo de lo más tierna que Eriol jamás huviese visto.Aquella piel tan amelocotanada,toda Sakura era tan hermosa.La suave brisa nocturna,que penetraba por la ventana,acariciaba sus cabellos dorado oscuro,y le hacía sentir un escalofrío recorriéndola por su nuca.  
  
Sus miradas seguían fijas la una en la otra,Eriol insistió esta vez dejando sus dedos posados en los labios de Kinomoto,para que esta entendiera de una vez por todas su proposición,o quizás ya la sabía y solo había finjido.  
  
Sakura molesta por aquel silencio prefirió voltear,rapidamente su mano agarró a la muñeca de Eriol y tiró con timidez hacia atras,pero aquellos delicados dedos insistieron en acariciar con infinita ternura su boca.  
  
Saku..-Eri...-Los dedos apretaron con dulzura sobre sus labios,Eriol sintió un cosquilleo en ellos,al sentir como se movían con cada palabras de Sakura,o las pequeñas bocanadas de aire que comenzaban a escapársele.Eriol se dió de cuenta de que su comportamiento parecía excitar a la hermosura de piel amelocotonada,que volvía a levantar una de sus delicadas manos y la posaba sobre su muñeca,tirándo con gentileza y discreción hacia atras,indicando a Eriol que aquello no era correcto.  
  
Eri..-Quiero saber hasta que punto soy importante en tu vida.  
  
Saku..-Eriol...no sé,uuuyyy..me hicistes mucho daño...Pero tal vez debiera perdonarte.  
  
Eri..-shsh..-apretó de nuevo aquellos labios y un hormigueó nació desde la punta de su dedo y se paseó por la columna vertebral.-Mi querida flor de cerezo...jamás pensé que fueras vengativa.-Eriol no aguantaba más aquellas ansias.  
  
Saku..-¡¡mmm¡¡  
  
Derrepente unos labios rozaron los de Sakura de forma sorpresiva,Sakura sintió un intenso cosquilleo en el estómago.Incapaz de moverse sintió como la rodeaban unos largos y fuertes brazos indicando que no tuviera miedo,que Eriol se había enamorado de ella y presentía que era correspondido.  
  
Sakura al principio confusa,por lo que creía sentir por Shaoran, se dejó llevar y cerró los ojos.Sus delicadas manos rozaron los musculos de Eriol quedando posados por su cuello.Los labios de Sakura lo sorprendieron pidiendo mas cariño,Eriol la besó con ternura con cuidado que no se asustara.  
  
Saku..-mmm... Eri..-Sakura respiraba con profundidad,sintiendo un mezcla de sensaciones diferentes que engañaban a sus sentidos.Aquel apuesto inglés sería el primero en besarla.-Creo que...  
  
Eri..-shsh...-acercó de nuevo su rostro y con cuidado,introdució su lengua por la comisura de aquellos labios rojizos de Sakura.Esa boca que hacía tiempo,deseaba degustar por dentro.Eriol guardaba una pasión desorbitada.  
  
Saku..-mmm..-sus mejillas se sonrojaron aun más,no pudo negarse a que Eriol robara su primer beso,a que saboreara en interior de su boca,como un dulce caramelo de frutas exóticas.Sakura se sentía flotar sobre una nube,jamás pensó que su primera vez se volviera tan apasionada,pero pertenecienso ese momento a alguien como lo era Eriol Hiraguizawa,aquel beso no sería menos.  
  
-"Si supieras por cuanta añoranza de tenerte entre mis brazos,por esta cobardía he pasado noches en vela.  
  
Caprichoso Corazón  
  
Que vuelves mis labios cobardes y las palabras sumidas al vacío.  
  
Caprichoso corazón  
  
Que no se atreve a confesarte,lo que quisiera sentir cuando estoy contigo.  
  
Caprichoso Corazón  
  
Quien por tí suspirase,para poder aspirar el aire que necesito.  
  
Por que un suspiro tuyo en como brisa de aire fresco,que necesito para poder existir lo que me quede de vida."  
  
Entre los roces de sus labios,Sakura dejó escapar un pequeño gemido y luego profundizaban el encuentro entre sus bocas.Ya la sentía suya,su actitud se tornó más agresiva,mientras Sakura intentaba gemir,suspirar de placer.  
  
Sus manos apretaron las uñas en el cuello de Eriol,mientras este aprovechó para echarse sobre ella,sin dejar de apresar los labios de Kinomoto con su boca.,y sintiendo deseos de hacerla suya allí mismo.Aquello era tan extraño como real,los latidos de sus corazones gritaban de júbilo y el tono rojizo de sus mejillas se anaranjaba ,que anunciaba el comienzo de la noche.  
  
La mano de Eriol se paseó por el rostro amelocononado de la flor de cerezo,se desvaneció de aquellos labios para repartir besos de mariposa por el cuello de Sakura,mientras su mano la levantaba por el mentón.  
  
Había pasado mucho tiempo,tras largos años de espera Eriol había dado un giro a las pautas de comportamiento que solía cumplir,rompiendo algunas normas,aquello se convirtió derrenpente en un juego prohibido,en donde Sakura y él,serían los protagonistas.  
  
Sakura abrió los ojos de derrepente,era como si Shaoran la estuviera viendo frente a frente,un dulce roce en sus labios la sacaron del trance.El sentimiento de culpa que abordó un corazón puro no se hizo esperar.Sakura empujó a Eriol dejándolo sentado,este despues de observarla con su rostro albino algo rosáceo,cerró los ojos volteando.  
  
Eri...-Tal vez no fué buena idea venir sin Tomoyo...creo que mis sentimientos se precipitaron...-Sakura permanecía con los brazos estirados a ambos lados,mirando al frente el objeto de su pecado,de su infidelidad al amor de Shaoran que esperaba paciente una respuesta.Podía ver al rostro de Eriol avergonzado sin atreverse a mirarla,ambos se sentían como dos fujitivos que se habían evadido de la realidad,compartiendo ese momento tan íntimo el uno con el otro.  
  
Eri..-¿Sakura?...-ella no respondió,con la misma facilidad que había llorado antes se encontraba ahora.Pero esta vez no era algo estúpido,y él lo sabía.  
  
Saku..-No quiero llorar más...no quiero equivocarme de nuevo...¡¡Eriol¡¡..- Este suspiró resignado al ver como se abrazaba de nuevo a el.Sakura algo sonrojada abrió los ojos derrepente sobre su pecho.-Quiero dormir en tus brazos,como aquella noche..  
  
Eriol estaba sorprendido,y bajó la cabeza hundiéndose tras los cabellos azul marino.  
  
Saku..-me desperté a medianoche cuando me quedé por culpa de aquel libro,me sentí tan bien con alguien a mi lado,no es lo mismo estar con alguien como tú,que con Keroberos...me gustó hacerte compañía y estar abrazada.....mi hermano curiosamente vió esa amistad tan especial como la que el tenía con Yukito y no dijo nada...  
  
Eri..-Haz lo que quieras..-dijo en voz baja,algo molesto por la insistencia de Sakura en recordar a Shaoran.Sakura metió su mano en el bolsillo de Eriol y sacó la carta teletransporte,el mago negó con la cabeza,adivinando lo que acontecería.Sakura despertaría a la mañana siguiente sintiéndose incluso peor de lo que ya estaba y con el sentimiento de culpa aumentado,pero la flor de cerezo se sentía demasiado protegida en los brazos de la reencarnación como para rechazar lo que podía ofrecerle sin negarse.  
  
Eri..-Eres algo extraña...-habían desaparecido del sofá y en pocos momento estaban sentados en la cama del antiguo Claw Read.(Eriol:Sakura...por favor...ya tenemos 17 años...)  
  
Eri..-¿Por que haces esta locura?.  
  
Sakura lo empujó haciendo que se acostara,ella se echó sobre sí apoyándose en su pecho y abrazándolo por la cintura.  
  
Saku..-¿Tu estás tonto?..me dijistes que gustó la compañía que te hice aquella noche...será por que siempre te has sentido algo solo.  
  
Eri..-¡Kia¡.  
  
Saku..-tu calla y duerme...Yo te prometí que te ayudaría y lo haré..-Eriol se rascó la cabeza con una gota de sudor y obedeció como un niño a su madre.(Eriol: Se te despistó que Touya ya no nos mira como íntimos amigos...yo no sé nada...yo no sé nada...)  
  
Saku..-cuando te abrazo ya no sufro...sé que tú me protegerás...  
  
Eri..-¡¡KIA¡¡..estas loca.  
  
¡Pom¡Eriol se llevó la mano a la cabeza,del dolor.  
  
Saku..-encima que te hago compañía.  
  
Eri...-TT.  
  
Saku..-¡Y recuerda¡...nos quedamos dormidos,por que volví a cojer el libro maldito.  
  
Eri..-No estarás decidida a consolarme o algo así...ay Sakura,reconoce que lo que haces..  
  
Saku..-tengo sueño...mañana lo dices...  
  
Eri...-¬ ¬...tierra trágame.  
  
Sakura desvió sus ojos verdes al techo.(Sakura:La fiesta duró hasta muy tarde...de seguro Yue los habrá intervenido...se me hace raro que Touya no haya llegado a la mansión..dormiré tranquila...No sé como le haré,pero hoy no me atrevo a hablar con papá.seguro me preguntaría que hice con Eriol hasta tan tarde,,y despues de lo que gritó Nakuru..¡¡No puedo volver¡¡..prefiero dormir contigo y que los duerman a todos,así es más facil....mañana no hay clase,no me corre prisa...mmm..Por cierto,que cálido estás...esta noche me dormiré más pronto...)

* * *

Shaoran estaba aturdido,ya no sabía que hacer,de nada le valdría ir a la mansión,de seguro Eriol se había encargado de proteger sus alrededores para que nadie lo interrumpiera.Mei-ling se había marchado al chalet de los Li,mencionó algo de hacerle compañía a Wei.  
  
El tiempo pasó volando,Shaoran a esas horas veía la tele al lado de Touya,este le cojió el mando de la tele y cambió de canal.Shaoran frunció el ceño y le arrebató el mando a Kinomoto.El padre de Sakura lo había invitado a cenar,Tomoyo ya se había marchado.  
  
Touya observó la ventana,mientras en la tele había un partido de futbol.Nevaba con mucha fuerza,entrecerró sus ojos oscuros.(Touya:siento que esta vestisca no es del todo natural,siento algo de poder...tiene suerte el condenado de que la naturaleza le sea favorable...tanto poder me pone emfermo..)Touya apretó los dientes sellando aún mas sus labios.Sus ojos oscuros se desviaron hacia la mano de Shaoran.Enseguida le arrebató el mando y cambió de canal.  
  
Tou..-Parece que nieva con mucha fuerza...  
  
Fuji..-Me preocupa Sakura...-Fujitaya observó al joven Li que clavaba sus ojos ambar en Touya,este lo miraba con la misma rabia.  
  
Fuji..-Joven Li..el temporal está empeorando...si esto sigue así-El padre de Touya se llevó la mano al mentón,en lo que los ojos de Touya se entrecerraban.-No sé tal vez...  
  
Shaoran se sintió intimidado.Fujitaya sonrió con algo de preocupación.  
  
Fuji..-Hay ahi sitio de sobra,tal vez puedas quedarte esta noche aquí..¿Que me dices?.  
  
Shao..-¿eh?.-Kinomoto volteó furioso hacia la ventana.Levantó uno de sus brazos y se acomodó mejor en el respaldo del sillón.Shaoran sin previo aviso volvió a poner el canal del partido de fútbol.  
  
Tou..-¡Tú mocoso¡...-Touya se enfureció.  
  
Shao..-¡¿Como puede gustarle una película tan "cursi" a alguien como tú?¡...  
  
Tou..-¡Controla esa lengua Mocoso¡...lo hago por....  
  
Shao..-¡¡¿Por que mami de Sakura?¡¡...  
  
Tou..-¡¡ah¡¡...¡¡Siempre fastidiando¡¡...  
  
Shao..-¡¡¡FÍJATE QUIEN LO el mando solo por joderme a mí.  
  
Tou..-¡¡¡MALDITO DESAGRADECIDO¡¡¡...¡¡encima que te quedas a dormir en esta casa.¡¡.  
  
Fuji..-emp..chicos disculpen...  
  
Shao..-¡¡NO ES SUFICIENTE MOTIVO PARA CAMBIARME EL CANAL¡¡¡.  
  
Tou..¡¡No esperes compasión¡¡...¡¡MOCOSO¡¡.  
  
Shao..-¡¡¡¡NO ME LLAMES MOCOSO¡¡¡..¡Y no me invitastes tú¡...me quedé por tu padre.  
  
Fuji..-bueno..parecen que se llevan bien...-Fujitaya sonrió,en lo que las mejillas de Shaoran y Touya se sonrojaban de la rabia.  
  
Shao..-¡¡ERES MOLESTO¡¡...Maldito plasta,¡lo que tendrá que soportar Sakura con un grano en el trasero.  
  
Tou..-¡¡REPITE ESO¡¡...-Touya tiró el mando de la tele al otro sillón y alzó los puños.-¡¡MI FAMILIA NO ES ASUNTO TUYO¡¡.  
  
Fuji..-Joven Shaoran..  
  
Shao...-¡¡¿SI?¡¡.  
  
Fuji..-Parece que Touya ya aceptó que te quedaras antes de que dijeras que "si".solo para que supiera,que hay un cama disponible en la habitación de Touya..bueno..yo.  
  
Shao..-¿Dormir con este mastodonte?...-Touya gruñó en lo que Fujitaya sonreía aún más.Li había comentado por lo bajo para que no lo oyera.  
  
Fuji..-Buenas noches...-Fujitaya se retiró en lo que Li bajaba la cabeza con una gota de sudor.Sus ojos color ambar se desviaron timidamente hacia Touya.Era cierto,incluso Li ya había aceptado quedarse sin responder antes.Ambos giraron los rostros con una enorme gota de sudor.  
  
Ambos podían escuchar los pasos de Fujitaya perdiéndose en el pasillo,hasta cerrar la puerta.Touya se calmó y se cruzó de brazos,Shaoran insistió en volver a mirar hacia la ventana,la ventisca no cesaba.Fujitaya en el piso de arriba telefoneaba a Eriol para que cuidara bien de Sakura.  
  
Shao..-....-Touya se había levantado y subió las escaleras,se paró algo molesto por aquel silencio.  
  
Tou..-aún no he olvidado la pelea que tuvimos...-Shaoran se mordió el labio inferior tras los cabellos castaños.-Haré una ecepción...(suspiro)sígueme mocoso.  
  
Shao..-Estoy-bi-bien en el sofá...y-y no so-soy un mocoso.  
  
Tou..-El sillón me parece muy estrecho..-Touya se alejó levantando una mano.-tú mismo.  
  
Shao..-No lo soporto..-Shaoran subió la escalera a regañadientes,hoy no era su día,ni tampoco sería la mejores de sus noches.(Shaoran:¿Roncará?...)Touya le sonrió provocativo,Li sintió como si le huvieran leído sus pensamientos.

* * *

3:30 am..Mansión Hiraguizawa  
  
Sakura bostezó y se abrazó a Eriol.  
  
Saku..-Eriol...¿Sigues despierto?.  
  
Eri..-Tan solo pasaron 5 minutos..y ahora Sakura,explícame por que te quieres quedar..-Sakura cerró los ojos mordiéndose los dientes.  
  
Saku..-Estoy tan confusa...¡¡ah¡¡..y tú duerme,Yue los dormirá a todos,tan solo debo llegar unas horas antes de que Touya o Papá despierten.  
  
Eri..-¿Tanto le temes a tu hermano?...que facil es hacer que lo olviden..¿no?...  
  
Saku..-Bueno ya está bien..-Sakura se levantó sobre él algo molesta.-Encima que te hago compañía.  
  
Eri..-Ahora la señorita "Compasión"...-Eriol se levantó bajo ella y la tomó por el mentón.  
  
Saku..-¡¡Eriol¡¡...  
  
Eri..-¡¡¿Acaso no fuistes cosciente de lo que sucedió junto a la chimenea.?¡¡...¡¡No entiendes que me estas tentando¡¡.  
  
Saku..-Yo solo..¿Y si te acepto dejaré de tentarte?...tan solo quiero...  
  
Eri..-Quieres quedarte,lo acabas de puedes ser tan..¡tan ignorante¡...-La reencarnación se acostó de nuevo.  
  
Saku..-Eres tan mono..no puedo dejarte solo...  
  
Eri..-¿mono?...-Sakura sonrió y lo besó sin querer en la mejilla.Se acostó sobre él de nuevo y cerró los ojos con una sonrisa en sus labios.  
  
Saku..-Besas muy bien...¿Te engañé?.  
  
Eri..-¡¡Sakura¡¡...yop..-sus ojos se abrieron por completo.Eriol se mordió el labio inferior.  
  
Saku..-Eso por marcharte..."mi amor".  
  
Eri..-¿Acaso es más vengativa que yo?...-La vision del aeropuerto,y luego la llamada de un celular pasaron por su cabeza.-quiero verte la cara cuando le digas a tu padre por que te quedastes a dormir.  
  
Sakura lo observó algo confusa en lo que Eriol tarareaba una canciocilla.(Eriol:¿Que tal mientes...Tu y padre y yo quedamos en que te cuidaría..pero que no podía engañarte por no decirme que me amabas en la concina...lloré delante de tí como un tonto,y tú resentida de mi salida al aeropuerto,negastes sentir algo más que amor por mí...Te saldastes bien la deuda...me toca jugar a mí..mi amada flor de cerezo.)  
  
Spinel Sun entró en la habitación al verlos despiertos.  
  
Eriol levantó una mano con el dedo índice y le pidió a Spinel que se alejara,esta torció la cabeza con los enormes ojos puestos en su amo y luego volteó a Sakura.  
  
Spi..-Era solo por lo de su padre...-el dedo índice de Eriol se movió con prisa negando que lo mencionara.Spinel rasgó con una zarpa y con la misma tranquilidad salió de la habitación.(Spinel:Vuelve a ser el mismo que de pequeño..el amo Claw a vuelto..)  
  
continuará....

* * *

Notas de la autora:..por cierto,pra los que no sepan,la canción que cantó de Eriol no me pertenece.Es de un cantante muy famoso,David Bizbal,Todos los derechos reservados a él.jejej..su título es "Me derrumbo",y me llamó la atención por ser algo diferente de las que él suele cantar,es que me puse el cd cuando escrbía la historia,y esta música sonó justo cuando andaba narrando la parte en que Eriol dice que bailar con Sakura..UUuff,,no tengo remedio,,,alargué la historia,no pude evitarlo con tanto románticismo. (Niobela se rasca la cabeza y sonríe con una gota de sudor.)espero que les haya gustado,aqune hay canciones mucho mas bonitas,bueno...ya..¬¬  
  
el poema de "caprichozo Corazón" si me pertenece,este tiene todos los derechos reservado para mín..jejej...(sonrojo)...si alguien le ha gustado y lo quiere poner po asín pues dígamelo....¡¡bueno¡¡..ya sé que solo es un estúpido poema,pero lo hice con cariño..(Kissmy saca el mazo lentamente)  
  
bueno pues pronto la continuación....uff...el final salió algo alocado....pero bueno,me encantan los líos...jijijji....Eriolín..¡¡MALO MALO¡¡.haber que sucede con Sakura y Eriolin,pues espero que les haya gustado la fiesta de cumple de Nakuru...jiji...no m extendí mucho en las explicaciones de algunas partes,era un capítulo super largo,tuve que reducirlo...yep...Y digamos que Shaoran pagó las consecuencias de decirle a Eriol que se largara a Inglaterra. ojalá que les guste..¡¡DEJEN REVIews¡¡..ya saben lo que me animan a seguir. 


	20. cap 20 ¿CUal Es Tu VeRdAd?

**respondiendo reviews..**

**Karens..-..¡¡okey¡¡..gracias por tu review..en verdad me animó mucho...para mi es un placer que te guste esta pareja,pues si te soy sincera hace tiempo leía fic de Sakura,tal vez lo que he aprendido me valió de mucho para lugo hacer mis propios fic..no creí que se me diera bien,desde pequeña me ha gustado escribir..lo dejé por un tiempo y solo me dediqué al dibujo....bueno...luego me atreví a tantas historias es que a una le entran ganas..jiji...incluso a veces seguir que otros a dejado a medias,,,pero claro que esa historia no me pertenece...TT lástima..hay cada fic más chulo..TT y no lo acaban,,y yo que me quedo con las ganas de seguirlos...TTes una pena...**

**...bueno...pues gracias por tu review...¡¡¡¡...espera y verás,,los sentimientos de Sakura se arreglaran.....va..y con respecto a Eriol,pues el mundo de los espejos está ligado a él....esta historia acabó en un sentido...esos cabos sueltos si los tengo cerrados en el resumen qu hice de mi historia,cada día lo desarrollo..y ¡¡buala¡¡.un nuevo capítulo¡....¡¡¡GRACIAS DE NUEVO¡¡...es que no encuentro palabras..abueno pues ya puedes empezar con el capítulo...ojalá te guste.y con respecto a Keroberos..pues,,no lo veo con spinel...ya hay un fic de Eriol y Sakura donde acabo juntándolos,,,se titula mi viaje a Inglaterra..es algo extraño al principio,,pero luego..lo vas entiendo amedida que avanza...**

**Kendra Duvoa:´¡¡uuyuy¡¡...jejeje...uff...tendre que ponernme una armadura para responder al review..¿Tiene trampas?...U...jij...¡¡Gracias linda¡¡...siempre me envías reviews...erea muy guay,,me encanta escribir para gente como tú...¡¡kaway¡¡...Pues ya sabes que Shaoran ama a Sakura,y Tomoyo pues su corazón está cambiando, ella se dará cuenta a diferencia de Sakura es mucho más espabilada....Debo reconocer que Tomoyo es una de mis personajes favoritos...Tal vez mi próximo fic la trate de forma especial...Y el romance lo haga con Shaoran... ¡¡sip¡¡¡...entonces la tocaría sufrir a Sakura...jejej(sonrisa malévola..¬¬) Mei-ling saldrá en esta capítulo...no te preocupes por nada..sip....al principio era un recin llegada,pero recien comienza a tomar importancia en este fic...bueno...pues espero leerte pronto.....Ciao.**

**Mei-Chan...¡¡¡tralarí¡¡..tralarí¡¡¡...¿Como estas?...¿Todo bien por ahí?....yep...**

**gracias por tu review...veo que esta vez solo llegaron tres...tengo la impresiónd e que alguien quiere asegurarse de que este fic continuará...¬¬mmm...**

**¡¡Kiaaa¡¡...verás...estaba algo ida cuando lo escribí...acababa de ver una comedia,,,¡¡NO PUDE EVITARLO¡¡,,,el capítulo era supersoso,,y aunque se alargó creo que me quedó bien,con esas partes de humor...y pues lo romanticón...ay esta el tema...¡¡¡me hicistes muy feliz¡¡¡...tu review me alegró mogollón...¡¡aaha¡¡..¿quien necesita más comentarios? con estos estoy super feliz¡¡¡.....enga te dejo con el suguiente capitulo....mi fiel seguidora...el siguiente prometo decicártelo a tí......gracias..toma.."una rosita"..es que cuendo escribo por el messengger podía salir una imagen...es la costumbre...(Kissmy se rasca la cabeza)espero leerte pronto...**

**Caprichozo Corazón**

**Capítulo 20(¿Cual es tu verdad?)**

Eriol abrió los ojos derrepente,Sakura estaba acostada al lado contrario.Al no sentirla sobre él,se quedó sentado estirando los brazos mientras disfrutaba de un prolongado boztezo,sus cabellos azul marino estaban desordenados,dándole un aspecto de lo más revelde.

Eri..-¿Sakura?...

Saku..-¿Que?...-entrecerró sus grandes esmeraldas,sus labios estaban entreabiertos.-¿No ha sido un sueño?...todo es tan extraño.-susurró con la respiración entrecortada.

Eri..-Debes darte...

Saku..-Lo sé...-Sakura quedó sentada de un brinco,en una postura insinuada,que le arqueaba la espalda hacia Eriol.

Ambos se miraron fijamente,ninguno sabía que hacer.La situación era de lo más comprometida.Las mejillas del tierno Eriol se habían sonrojado,Sakura insistía en contenmplarlo silenciosa.

Spi..-¿Otro juego de miradas?..-Sakura y Eriol voltearon a la puerta asustadizos.

Saku..-¡Spinel¡...jjejej.

Spi..-Sakura son las siete...tú decides.

Saku..-¿eh?..-Se puso muy nerviosa,apenas lograba articular palabra.(Sakura:La fiesta...la carta teletránsporte..Eriol y yo en la mansión...el beso...¡¡el Beso¡¡..)

Spi..-¿Sakura me estás oyendo?.

* * *

La ventana estaba cerrada,la habitación muy silenciosa,con solo dos respiraciones en ella,ambas muy suaves y calmadas.La oscuridad lo envolvía todo,aceptuando pequeños hilillos de luz procedente de la persiana,se colaban entre ellas,traicionando la silueta de cama y las formas de un fino rostro.

""Ya fué tu cumpleaños..ha llegado la hora de que hablemos""....-derrepente sintió su corazón dolerle,de forma fantasmal se vislumbraron dos ojos celestes en la oscuridad,brillaban intensamente y eran muy profundos,incluso más misteriosos que los de un felino,tal vez por que su poseedor era un ser mágico.

-¿Que dijistes Yue?..-el juez de cartas se silenció con una gota de sudor,sintió como otro cuerpo se sentaba sobre él,era mucho más ligero y elegante que el suyo.Sintió dos piernas enredarse en su cintura,y unos largos y suaves cabellos deslizarse por sus hombros.

Dos gemas preciosas de color rojo frenaron de nuevo la oscuridad,iluminándose como dos llamas de fuego.

Ruby..-Yue..Mi Amor..¿Sucede algo?...-esos rubies se entrecerraron.El peliblanco se sonrojó al sentir como ella tomaba su rostro en sus pequeñas manos.

Yue..-...

Ruby..-¿Yue?...

Yue..-...-Ruby se sorprendió bastante,la felina mirada del juez de cartas estaba frívola y distante,como hace mucho tiempo la había sentido al conocerlo.Se le antojó estar con él,desde que salieron del cumpleaños.

Ruby..-Mi amor,anoche no quicistes que durmieramos juntos...supongo que fué mi culpa..-Ruby apartó sus manos dél y se echó hacia atrás,alzando la sombra negra de su rostro.-Estuve más pendiente de mi amo,que intentar pasar el día de mi cumpleaños,lo mejor posible contigo.-Ruby acarió su rostro,en la oscuridad,podían escucharse pequeños maullidos,insinuados.-Perdóname cariño.

Ruby se llevó el dedo al mentón observando el techo,Yue encendió la luz,descubriendo sus ropajes de Ruby sentaba encima del,extendió sus alas en pocos segundos había aparecido Yukito.

Ruby..-¿Yue?..-en sus ojos se notaba tristeza.

Yuki..-Touya tenía razón.

Ruby..-¡¡¿que tiene que ver Touya con tu silencio?¡¡.

Yuki..-Yo no sé mentir..-Yukito salió de la habitación,perseguido de Ruby.

Ruby..-¡¡Habla de una vez no te entiendo¡¡.

Yuki..-Necesito que vengas conmigo ahora mismo a la casa Kinomoto...¿eh?...mm-Yukito se quedó parado mirando la chaqueta.(Yukito:Tal vez no sea buena idea,si busco la ayuda de Touya,tal vez solo empeoren las cosas...)Yukito volteó hacia ella.

(Yukito:Touya me serviría de testigo pero..luego empezaríamos a discutir,tengo miedo,no sé como acabe..de seguro Touya se pelearía con ella,Nakuru es muy testaruda,quizas..no le haga caso.)Yukito enfurecido tiró el abrigo al suelo.

Yuki..-¡Mejor nos quedamos en casa¡.

Ruby..-me estás asustando...-dijo timidamente.

Yuki..-El problema es que te amo demasiado....¡maldita sea¡...-Yukito avanzó enfurecido hacia la cocina.-prepararé el desayuno...espera en la mesa.

Ruby..-..mi Yuki...-(Ruby Moon:Quería decirte que ya no dudo de tus sentmimientos,tenía la necesidad de contarte lo que le pedí hacer a Touya y disculparme..pero no es buena idea en el estado en que te encuentras...¿Que te habrá dicho ese imbecil de Kinomoto?.).Nakuru estaba tan enfada que no razonaba en intentar pensar que tal vez Touya le huviera contado la verdad a Yukito.

Yukito estaba tranquilamente en la cocina cuando un oyó un portazo.Sus ojos dorados quedaron suspendidos en la ventana,entre las sombras pudo divisar la de una joven que salía de la casa Shukisiro.(Ruby:Lo hago por tí y por mí...)

Ella algo sorprendida,miró a los alrededores y se transformó en Nakuru allí mismo.Sin hacerle caso a Yukito,saltó la verja sin necesidad de abrirla y se marchó en dirección contraria a la que tomaría para llegar a la mansión.

La cortina se abrió.Yukito no vió nada.

Yuki..-imposible...nadie es tan rápido...debe haber sido alguien que pasó.

* * *

Tou-¡¡¡Cálmate mocoso¡¡¡..-Touya lo agarró del brazo y de un empujón Shaoran quedó sentado en el sofá.

Shao-¡¡¡¿QUE HACES TÚ?¡¡¡..-vociferó sacudiendo la cabeza.Otra vez sus mejillas se sonrojaron de cólera al ver a Sakura,asomada timidamente a la espalda de su hermano.Touya permanecía impotente, con los ojos clavados en Shaoran intentado poner un poco de orden en todo aquello.

Tou..-¿Sabes monstruo?...por un lado prefiero a la reencarnita...El Mocoso tiene muy mal genio.

Shao..-Mastodonte..¡Dejenme regresar a casa¡...¿que quieren de mí?.-aun llebava la camisa de la fiesta,por sus cuello bajaron unas gotas de sudor.

Saku..-Shaoran...

Shao..-¡¡¡NO QUIERO ESCUCHARTE¡¡¡...

Tou...-¡¡¡NO LE GRITES ASÍ A MI HERMANA¡¡¡

Shao..-¡¡y tú meteté en tus asuntos¡¡.

Fujitaya con cara sonriente iba colocando los platos en la tanta visita la vida en esta casa se mejora día a día...

Tou..-¡¡¡NO ENTIENDES QUE NEVABA MUY FUERTE¡¡¡.

Shao..-¡¡¿ACASO ESA ESTÚPIDA NO SE DI" CUENTA DE LOS PODERES DE ERIOL?¡¡....-Touya algo sorprendido silenció los labios y observó a Sakura.Ella observó a ambos algo sudorosa.

Fuji..-Chicos...pronto estará el desayuno...-Todos voltearon.

Shao..-gra-gracias.

Sakura y Touya..-¡¡de acuerdo padre¡¡.

Fuji..-jejeje.

Saku..-Pues..pues..yo..-observó a Shaoran timidamente.Sus mejillas se pusieron color carmin.-No lo noté.

Shao..-Hum...maldición..tal vez el aura mágica había sido alejada alrededor de la mansión para que tú no...¡¡Eriol¡¡.

Saku..-¡¡¡HOOOEEE¡¡¡.

Tou..-¡¡Tú mocoso¡¡...no quiero nada de venganzas mientras te cobijes en este techo.

¡¡DING-DONG¡¡.

Sakura abría la puerta a Nakuru en lo que su padre Fujitaya observó alegremente la mesa.

Fuji..-¡¡Ops¡¡..Tal vez deba añadir otro plato.

Tou..-Solo faltaba esta loca...-comentó por lo bajo.

Naku..-¡¡Te he oído¡¡.

Shao..-jajaj...

Tou..-¡¡Tú mocoso a callar¡¡...-Touya sonrió provocativo.-¿Que rápido se te pasó el enfado con Sakura?..¿no?....-Shaoran dejó de reírse y apretó los puños.

Shao..-prometo callarme si te callas tú...-acercaron sus rostros enfurecidos,con los ojos intercambiando rayos.

Tou..-trato hecho.

Saku..-¡¡UUyyy¡¡...para hacer invierno,siento mucho calor.

Naku..-Buenos Días.-Todos la observaron con una gota de sudor y asintieron en silencio.Nakuru se acercó a Touya bastante seria,este se sorprendió al verla observar a Fujitaya.

Naku..-Touya..-ambos se miraron.

Tou..-¿Que quieres Akizuki?.

Naku..-Llámame Nakuru.

Tou..-¡¿Que es lo que quieres?¡.

Naku..-Pues eso..mejor llámame Akizuki..-Touya levantó una ceja,Nakuru toda dispuesta lo tomó del brazo y tiró del,lo que le resultó una tarea costosa,por no decir imposible,mover algún pie de Touya de lugar.-Necesito hablar contigo.

Los penetrantes ojos negros se fijaron en Shaoran.

Tou..-Mocoso no quiero nada de discursiones...-para asombro de Nakuru,Touya la cojió del brazo y fué el que se la llevaba hacia afuera.

Shao..-¡¡¡NO ME LLAMES MOCOSO¡¡¡.

¡¡DING-DONG¡¡.

Por fuera de la puerta Eriol saludaba a un Yukito,con una mirada de lo más fría y seria.

Eri..-¿Que tal?..gusto en coicidir contigo en la puerta.

Yuki..-No me baciles amo..-su ojos dorados,y frívolos como el propio metal se clavaron en Eriol.Pero este en vez de intimidarse sonrió aún más.

Eri..-Cuantas personas reunidas...¿no te parece?.

Yuki..-¿eh?..-Yukito estaba a punto de preguntar,pero se quedó con la palabra en la boca cuando Shaoran lo recibió en la entrada.

Shao..-Pueden pasar..-Eriol sonrió al ver que le cedía el paso con la cabeza gacha.

Eri..-Buenos días.

Shao..-Y te voy conociendo.

Eri..-Es una alegría ver que maduras...-Yukito avanzó sin saludar y observó a Nakuru muy molesto.

Shao..-Veo que no querías perderte la diversión.-mirada violeta grisácea sobre ambar.

Eri..-Exacto..-Eriol sonrió galante y metió las manos en los bolsillos,con una actitud tan pasota que las mejillas de Shaoran se enrojecieron.

Shao..-¡¡No esperes de mi parte que monte un espectáculo¡¡...¡Por que no pienso darte ese gusto¡.-Eriol saludó con la mano al padre de Sakura ignorándolo por completo.

Fuji..-Joven Hiraguizawa,Yukito..Buenos días.

Eri..-Venía a asegurarme de que Sakura no huviera pillado un resfriado por el camino...insistió en salir muy temprano.

Fuji..-Gracias por cuidar de ella,no te preocupes...-pero antes de que acabara saltó Sakura de la sala de las mejillas como fresones y una vena resaltada en la sien.

Saku..-¡¡¡Mi padre ya lo sabía¡¡¡...-Sakura castañeó los dientes.Fujitaya sonrió a su hija despreocupado.

Eri..-Veo que mi amada flor de cerezo se encuentra bien...mjmj.

Tou..-¡Mira que motes usas con mi hermana¡.

Fuji..-No te preocupes cariño...Supongo que el asunto que me comentastes del libro maldito los ayudó a dormir mejor durante la tempestad..-Sakura volteó a su padre con una gota de sudor.Odiaba mentirle y Eriol lo sabía.

Saku..-Jemp...-Eriol parecía asustadizo.Sakura se había armado de valor de pies a cabeza.

Eri..-Visto que ya no soy necesario mejor me...

Saku..-¡¡Eriol Hiraguizawa¡¡.

Eri..-¡Puff¡¡..-Eriol desvió sus ojos violetas grisaceos hacia un lado,con las mejillas algo sonrojadas.Shaoran parecía sorprendido y sonrió con los brazos cruzados.

Eri..-En mis cálculos no se tornaba a esta situación.

Shao..-Déjame adivinar..¿seré yo el que se divierta?...-lejos de todo aquel lenguaje de miradas con el centro de atención entre Sakura y Eriol,Fujitaya parecía anonalado.

(Fujitaya:Son imaginaciones mías o creo que a mi Sakurita ya le exije ...¡¡espera un momento¡¡..¿novios?..).El padre de Sakura sonrió muy alegre.Por otro lado Touya charrasqueaba los dientes.(Fujitaya:que alegría que lo haya perdonado...en verdad sería agradable contar con un buen cantante en la familia.)

Eri..-No te diviertas tanto Shaoran..-comentó por lo bajo.

Shao..-¿Por que hablas hoy tanto?...no es tu estilo.

Eriol algo molesto se dejó cojer del brazo de Nakuru,seguramente esta estaba muy nerviosa y necesitaba disculparse con alguien.

Eriol sacó su báculo y dividió algunos platos,lo que le ahorró trabajo a Fujitaya.

Eri..-Perdone las molestias,yo no tenía intenciones de...

Fuji..-No te preocupes.

* * *

Tomoyo se cepillaba con tranquilidad sus largos cabellos,nunca se lo cortaba más arriba de los hombros.Estaba sentada en su elegante tocador de mármol,los bordes eran redondos,y al frente un precioso espejo enmarcado del mismo material,y con algunos dibujos de rosas entrelazadas bordeando el cristal.Su madre entró y se agachó a besar la mejilla de Tomoyo.

Nade..-Cariño..ya sabes que me usentaré por un tiempo..estaría más tranquila si invitas a alguno de tus amigos a quedarse...-Tomoyo sonrio con dulzura al espejo.Sonomi estaba a punto de decir algo cuando la aparición de un bello ángel con doble alada las sorprendió.

Angel..-Traigo nuevas noticias..princesa.-Tomoyo asintió sin inmutarse,Sonomi la abrazó por detrás.El ángel le hizo una reverencia.-Tuve un enfrentamiento con el ladrón del báculo tridimensional,huvieron problemas y no me fué posible atraparlo.

Tomo..-Estas semanas todo a estado muy tranquilo...Pensé que..

Ángel...-En la lucha el báculo fué desprendido del enemigo,pero ahora ni yo ni Arcadia lo poseemos...creemos que ha sido trasladado a este mundo.

Sonomi..-¡¡Arcadia¡¡..¿Es él.?...-Tomoyo las observó confusa.

Ángel..-Ya me era de extrañar que lo huvieras olvidado todo,antigua majestad.

Sono..-voy recordando algunas cosas...Dime una algo..¿Conoces a Eriol Hiraguizawa?...-El Ángel estaba muy sorprendida.

Tomo..-Es verdad..¿Como sabías de sus poderes?.

Ángel..-Hace tiempo que invocó a un ser de nuestra dimensión..por motivos que desconozco...Antes que nada,Les informo que Arcadia está desaparecido..-el ángel se cruzó de brazos y se puso muy seria.Sonomi y Tomoyo estaban muy alteradas por las noticias.

Ángel..-No se que sucedió exactamente...estaba escapando ,yo patrullaba con la guardia por el bosque de Desembariun,de pronto comenzó a reír como un poseso y mencionó el nombre de Claw Read...Arcadia disparó el poder del báculo y desapareció sin dejar rastro..el báculo rodó hasta caer al abismo y fué arrastrado por la fuente madre.

Tomo..-¿Fuente madre?...-el angel le sonrió.

Ángel..-Mi querida princesa..algún día visitarás este mundo,cuando el báculo sea recuperado.-Sonomi se aferró a su hija,y se ocultó tras los cabellos pelirrojos.

Sono..-Sabía que sucedería tarde o temprano.

Tomo..-¿Madre?...

Ángel..-Tomoyo...tu tienes el poder de ver atraves de los corazones..un poder que no se detecta en este mundo...eres muy especial,tú perteneces a esta dimensión.

Tomo..-¡¡ESPERA¡¡..yo no puedo...¿que significa?..¿Que tendré que marcharme algún día?.

Sono..-Eres una parte esencial del mundo de los espejos..eres la princesa.Yo renuncié a la corona por tu padre,pero tú sigues perteneciendo a.

Ángel..-Princesa,no te pongas triste..tú eres la única descendiente que queda...-Tomoyo se aferró a los brazos de su madre.El angel se marchó dejando el cuarto en silencio.

Sono..-Aún tenemos tiempo..el báculo a desaparecido,y el culpable de seguro lo andará buscando,recemos por que no lo encuentre.

Tomo..-Madre...¿Y que hay de mí?.

* * *

Shaoran cedió terreno y prefirió acostarse en el sofá y prender el televisor.Touya hacía 20 minutos que permanecía parado en la puerta de la cocina ,vigilando a Eriol en el fregadero y Shaoran en la tele.Yukito estaba en la cocina completamente silencioso,no estaba dispuesto a que Nakuru montara un escándalo sin su consentimiento.Ella con el disimulo seguía limpiando,ya había frotado tres veces el mismo plato.Eriol no hacía ni caso,por suerte su lugar estaba en la ventana y podía distraerse con el paisaje.

Yuki.-¿Touya?..hoy libras.¿verdad?...-Touya asintió y observó a Shaoran con una vena resaltada.

Yuki..-¿Que tramas?...

Tou..-Está muy claro..El mocoso antes quería irse,pero ahora se quedará hasta que se largue la Reencarnita.

Eri..-¡¡Kiaaa¡¡..-Eriol dejó de fregar y volteó molesto.Sus labios susurraron reencarnita dos veces,definitivamente Touya Kinomoto tambien le tenía declarada la guerra.

Yuki..-jejej..Touya será mejor que cambies ese mote.

Tou..-¿Tú tambien deseas que te busque uno?....-Yukito lo observó con una gota de sudor,Kinomoto estaba de un humor de perros.

Yuki..-...Hagas lo que hagas,no quiero que hables con Nakuru...-comentó por lo bajo observándola.Luego viró a Touya para mirarlo de frente a sus ojos oscuros.

Tou..-Yuki...¿Que sucedió?.

Yuki..-Simplemente no quiero que le hagas caso...y que olvides el asunto que comentamos en el cumpleaños....

Tou..-Yuki...

Yuki..-No insistas..esto algo que debemos arreglar ella y yo...gracias por decírmelo,ahora sé como debo actuar...-Touya sonrió y levantó una ceja del deleite.

Tou..-No hay problema...además hoy estaré ocupado..-Sakura bajó las escaleras seguida de Keroberos.

Kero...-¡¡AAA¡¡..el baño me supo a gloria.-se metió en la cocina,atravesó a Yukito y le dió un lametón en la mejilla de Eriol.Este sonrió secándose la cara,Eriol ya había acabado su parte y se dirigió a la puerta,seguido de un enorme león dorado,que movía las alas con tal rapidez,que algunos de los cuadros de la cocina,se balanceaban ,siguiendo el ritmo de las cortinas.

Kero..-¡¡Muy buenos días¡¡...querido amo....la carta burbuja que inventó,en verdad que es una maravilla...-Estaba reluciente,Touya le acarició la cabeza y Keroberos le lamió la mejilla.-¡¡Buenos Días Touya¡¡

Tou..-En verdad que me gustas cuando eres un león...-Keroberos se acostó en sus piernas meneando la cola.Eriol se cruzó de brazos,clavando en ellos su misteriosa mirada.

Saku..-Se vuelve muy cariñoso,..-Sakura los observó con gota de sudor,Touya se sentó en Keroberos como si se tratase de un sofá.Este se lamía las zarpas con comodidad,era tan fuerte,que el peso de Touya no le suponía el más mínimo esfuerzo.

Tou..-La mascota ideal..-Touya subió los brazos a la cabeza y cerró un ojo,mientras con el otro ojeaba a Shaoran.

Naku..-Típico de Touya...¿tú y yo no teníamos que hablar?.

Kero..-Cierra la boca astro inferior...sabe amo..a veces me pregunto como sería con forma humana...-Eriol observó a Sakura.

Eri..-No sé que ideales haya aprendido con el paso del tiempo en esta casa...

Tou..-Quiere tener novia..-Touya cerró los ojos,en lo que Sakura y Eriol se quedaron mirando.

Eri..-En mi anterior vida,no recuerdo que lo quisiera...

Tou..-Piensa un poco,,sabelotodo...-Eriol algo molesto dejó de mirarlo.Sakura algo preocupada se agachó a acariciar a Keroberos.

Saku..-¿Cuanto poder se necesita?.

Yuki..-Depende del tiempo que le cedas...luego volverá a su verdadera forma...-Yukito se dirigio a ellos,y observó a Sakura,esta tuvo la impresión de estar hablando con un Yukito poseído por Yue.-Tú tienes el poder necesario para ello.

Saku..-¡Eriol¡..enséñame.

Eri..-Aún no he consultado los libros de cambios en guardianes...hay hechizos que no conozco...mi biblioteca es algo grande,tal vez Shaoran y tú podrían echarme una mano...-Eriol sonrió galante,Sakura se sonrojó.

Tou..-me parece buena idea..¡Tú¡ leoncito...espero que sepas vigilarlos...-Keroberos asintió.Eriol,Shaoran y Sakura se miraron los unos a los la carta movimiento,desaparecieron en pocos minutos.

* * *

La masión dejó de estar en penumbra,y el silencio se rompió de inmediato.Spinel estaba acostada tranquilamente en enorme cama de Eriol cuando escuchó los gritos de un leon orgulloso en la biblioteca.(Spinel Sun:con lo cerca que estaba de poder descansar...tendré que usar mis poderes para dormirlo.).

Shaoran volteó asombrado del tamaño de la biblioteca,debía estar abarrotada de libros de magía y hechicería.Eriol conocía tanto la magia oscura,como la magia blanca,además la gustaba dedicarse a ello en su tiempo libre,de seguro,aquel era su hoby,y no era de extrañar que fuera uno de los magos más aventajados.Shaoran o Sakura se dedicaban a otras cosas,pero Hiraguizawa tenía diferentes metas.

Realmente estaba impresionado,tardó varios segundos en recobrar el sentido,antes de dejar de maravillarse con semejante tesoro.

Shao..-es simplemente maravilloso...-Shaoran parecía leer capítulo por capítulo,en sus ojos había un brillo especial.-Si mi madre pudiera ver esto.-Sus mejillas se sonrojaron tiernamente,estaba realmente feliz de presenciar semejante belleza literaria.

Unos ojos violeta grisáceo lo observaron algo sorprendido,Shaoran se acercó a uno de los ventanales,que pegaba fuerte en sus cabellos al rubios,creando caprichosos brillos en este.Su elegante silueta masculina,como la de un modelo,perdió pronto el color,quedándose en penumbra,en contraste con los brillos de la ventana.

Shao..-Adoro este lugar...-su silueta volteó,sus bellos ojos color ambar se perdieron en la belleza de Sakura.Mientras hilillos azules se dibujaban en sus ojos vidriados,al lado de la gran ventana,que iluminaba todo el pasillo.Formado de dos estanterías.

Eri..-mmm.

Shao..-¡¡Hemos llegado¡¡...bueno...¿Por donde empiezo?.

Eri..-En realidad quería alejarlos de Touya.

Saku..-es buena idea...pero ¿que?..Eriol..es un plan tuyo cierto.

Eri..-Escúchame Shaoran...-Este se mordió el labio inferior.-Yo ya estuve solo con Sakura...haber que puedes lograr.

Saku..-Pero el libro.

Eri..-mjmj..no te preocupes...tengo cartas de sobra que me ayuden..-Eriol entrecerró su misteriosa mirada y se alejó de allí.

Sakura y Shaoran se miraron el uno al otro.Cuando voltearon a la entrada,pudieron ver a Keroberos roncando a pierna suelta,y a Spinel que le tiraba de la cola.

Saku..-Sé muy bien lo que pretende..anoche sucedió algo entre nosotros...y creo que no tendrá paciencia hasta que no se aclare del todo,por eso hizo lo que hizo.

Shao..-Dices que nos engañó.

Saku..-Cada día voy conociendo mejor al mago Claw...-Sakura sonrió por lo bajo.-siempre lo supe...es algo egoísta cuando de trata del,pero no quiero darle ese gusto.

Shao..-Sakura..yo tambien quiero que se aclare todo cuanto antes..y aunque me cueste reconocerlo...lo hizo bien...¡Haber¡..dime que sucedió anoche.

Sakura con gran pesar se abrazó a ella misma,y observó entristecida la chimenea.

Saku..-¿Nos sentamos?..-Shaoran sonrió con ternura.Shaoran se sentó pero ella sintió explotar algo en su interior,los nudillos de sus puños cerrados se blanquearon de la fuerza con que los apretaba.Sus cejas se hundieron,entrecerrando aquellas esmeraldas.Sakura sonrojada,volteó,La chimenea se había encendido por si sola,mientras por fuera empezaba a nevar.Entonces recordó aquel atardecer,el calor de aquellos brazos,y los labios que aterrizaron en los suyos sin permiso.

Shao..-¿No quieres sentarte?.

Saku..-¡¡Yo¡¡...¡¡¡Lo siento Shaoran¡¡¡...-Sakura corrió hasta Li,quedándose derrodillas mientras lo tomaba de una mano,Shaoran la observaba desde arriba anonalado.Sus ojos verdes estaban vidriosos,las lágrimas se escapaban una y otra vez sin cesar.

Shao..-Lo que sucedió..-Shaoran selló los labios analizando la situación,sus ojos ambar se abrieron por entero y su rostro entero se sonrojó,la actitud de Sakura realmente lo preocupaba.Podía sentir el poder de Eriol en aquella nevada,lo había vuelto a provocar la reencarnación de Claw Read.

Saku..-Shaoran..-murmuraron timidamente sus labios.-Eriol y yo.

Shao..-¡¡No haces falta que te expliques¡¡...¡¡Lo entedí perfectamente¡¡...-Sakura sintió sus mano soltarse,Shaoran aunmentó considerablemente el tono de voz mostrando gran enojo.Se levantó con rapidez y en pocos pasos se alejó de Sakura.

Shao..-¡¡¡¡¿Y PARA ESO ME TRAE AQUÍ ESE DESGRACIADO?¡¡¡....

Saku...-Sólo fué un beso...no es para que te pongas así..-Shaoran volteó encolerizado.

Shao..-¡¡¿Y QUE DESPUES DEL BESO SAKURA?¡¡¡.

Saku..-¡¡Espera¡¡¡

Shao..-¡¡¡PASARON TODA LA NOCHE JUNTOS¡¡¡...-Shaoran caminó hasta ella y se agachó pegándose a pocos milímetros de su rostro.Los ojos verdes de la tierna flor de cerezo estaban completamente abiertos.

Saku..-No es como piensas..-murmuró timidamente.-¡¡Shaoran déjame explicarte¡¡...

Shao..-¡¡¡¿ES BUENO EN LA CAMA?¡¡¡.

¡¡¡Paaaf¡¡¡

Shaoran pareció volver a la realidad en lo que Sakura se incorporaba y se sacudía la falda.El sonido de la bofetada había resonado en toda la biblioteca.

Saku..-Tal vez me precipité...no te he comentado lo que yo sentía...debí haber empezado por mis sentimientos..quizás así luego,huviera podido..emp...¿como dice Eriol?

Shao..-¿eh?..-Shaoran se frotó la mejilla,mientras una lágrima rodaba por ella en silencio.

Saku..-Profundizar en el tema.

Shao..-¡¡Habla de una vez¡¡.

Saku..-Yo los quiero a los dos,pero de forma distinta...y creo que con el tiempo me he podido enamorar de Eriol..¡pero no es que esté segura¡.

Shao..-Eso da igual...a él lo besastes,..¡¡a mí no¡¡..-Sakura se frotó timidamente los labios.-¿Que más pruebas necesitas?...¿Que prefieres estar con él que conmigo?.

Saku..-Shaoran...él me abrazó,yo no sabía que luego...se me acercó muy rápido y no pude pararlo a tiempo-Shaoran se ocultó tras los cabellos y sonrió con ironía.

Shao..-¿Por que te sientes tal mal?.

Saku..-Le correspondí...¡¡Pero no me acosté con él¡¡..¡¡PERVERTIDO¡¡...-Shaoran levantó el rostro algo sonrojado.Le nació una enorme gota de sudor.

Sakura estaba sorprendida.(Sakura:lo besé y me gustó...pero¡¡maldición¡¡..)

Shao..-emp..¿eh?...-en ese momento volvió a recordar por que se encontraba allí.-¡Esta bien¡.

Saku..-Shaoran..-Lí volteó y la rodeó con sus brazos muy decidido.-me duele que hayas viajado desde china hasta aquí por mí...nunca olvidaré cuando nos despedimos en el aeropuerto.

Shao..-Me hizo muy feliz verte allí..¿Recuerdas la carta caos?..Mis sentimientos hacia tí no cambiaron aunque que esta los necesitara.

Saku..-Tenías de sobra para los dos...Yo..Te quería mucho,Shaoran..-Sakura se aferró a él con los ojos húmedos.

Shao..-Espero que él te haga muy feliz..¡¡Como se atreva a hacerte daño se las verá conmigo¡¡..-Sakura se sonrojó por completo.

Saku..-Shaoran Yo...-Li tomó su mentón y acercó sus labios a los de ella.Sakura se sintió cohibida a negarse,Li tenía la respiración acelerada,pero no dejó que sus nervios le provocaran una caída y avanzó a su boca.Sakura estaba estática,los besos de Li no les eran del todo indiferentes,pero un era un sentimiento apagado,tan solo deseo.Sakura no le correnpondió.

Shao..-Te quiero Sakura...-se separó de ella.-No seré egoísta...sabes que solo me importa tu le importa a él...-Shaoran volteó seriamente para encontrarse con Eriol.

Sakura se abrazó a ella misma sin saber que responderle,Eriol estaba asomado a la puerta con los brazos cruzados.No llevaba con él la típica sonrisa que parecía acompañarlo a todas partes.

Saku..¡¡¡YO NO PUEDO CON ESTE SENTIMIENTO¡¡¡..-Eriol cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza algo entristecido.Shaoran estaba sorprendido y volteó.

Shao..-¿Sakura?.

Saku..-¡¡¡YO TENGO LA CULPA¡¡¡...¡¡NO ME MEREZCO A NINGUNO DE LOS DOS¡¡...-Sakura comenzó a correr desesperada,tropezó con el hombro de Shaoran quedando de espaldas a él mientras avanzaba a toda velocidad a la salida de la biblioteca.

Unos ojos violeta grisáceo la observaron armados de valor.Eriol la miró fijamente mientras pasaba a su lado,Sakura se tapaba la cara de la verguenza para que no la viera llorar.

Eri..-¡¡DETENTE¡¡...-Sakura sintió como alguien la tomaba de la mano y la empujó hacia atrás.Sus cabellos dorados cubrieron sus rostros de la velocidad con la que tuvo que frenar,sintió voltear sobre sus talones.

Shaoran giró sorprendido,por el grito de Eriol.Ambos de miraron de nuevo,Shaoran sonrió mientras Eriol cerraba los ojos y acariciaba a Sakura con una de sus manos,mientras otra retenía su cintura y la mecía con dulzura entre sus brazos.

Saku..-Eriol...-Sakura se agarró a su pecho con fuerza,y sintió su pena calmada en aquella calidez.Eriol le susurraba palabras de amor al oído para olvidar.

Eri..-Él será feliz si tú lo eres...Yo te amo Sakura.

Saku..-Eriol.¡¡Soy egoísta¡¡...-Shaoran se acercó a ellos con los brazos cruzados,Eriol y él suspiraron con gran resignación.

Saku..-¡¡HOEEE¡¡..-Eriol cerró los ojos y besó a Sakura en la frente.(Eriol:Debes estar haciendo un gran sacrificio Shaoran..gracias,necesitaba a Sakura a mi lado...)Sakura dejó de abrazar a Eriol,aún estaba muy alborotada su mente.

(Eriol:Por lo que veo pretendes fingir por un tiempo que no ha pasado nada,Shaoran Li,no quieres que Sakura te vea sufrir...pretendes mantenerte al margen de lo sucedido...)Shaoran sonrió y mencionó que Eriol ya debía tener el libro,Li se sintió intimidado,Hiraguizawa debía tener algo en mente,pues lo miraba de una forma poco convencional.

Shaoran abrió sus bellos ojos y negó con una gota de sudor.

* * *

La puerta del cuarto de Sakura estaba entreabierta,con alguien apoyado en el marco.

Tomoyo estaba observando el cuarto de Sakura.Todo parecía tan lejano,hasta había creído que lo sucedido en su cumpleaños podría ser tan solo un mal sueño.Pero debía dejar de engañarse.Touya al verla distraída zapateó en el suelo.

Tomo..-¿eh?..-La muñequita de porcelana se frotó los muslos,vestía una larga falda de tela blanca,encima una blusa baquera,a rayas blancas.Mei-Ling la tomó de la mano.

Mei..-¿Estas bien?..Touya,podrías dejarnos solas.

Tou..-Claro..-Touya volteó pero pareció acordarse de algo.-Sakura se encuentra en casa de la reencarnita y tal vez...-Touya se asomó por la puerta,Tomoyo y Mei-Ling se observaron con una gota de sudor.Podían escuchar alguien subir las escaleras y cantar de alegría.

Saku..-¡¡Keroberos¡¡...-El guardian la lamió.

Kero..-¡¡Fue todo un exito¡¡...¡¡Soy tan guapo¡¡¡¡¡TAN GUAPO¡¡¡...¡¡Sakura¡¡..¿cuando volveré a ser humano?.

Yukito y Nakuru se encontraban en el sofá observándolos con silencio,Yukito se levantó de brazos cruzados.

Yuki..-Hablaremos mañana..parece que hoy todo se pone en nuestra contra.

Kero..-¡¿Que quicistes decir con eso?¡

Naku..-¡mi Yuki¡..yo..-Ella se fijó en como la miraba,visto que era imposible tratar con él fué la primera en abrir la puerta de entrada.-Adios Sakura..Yuki..le preguntaré a mi amo,y estoy segura que él me dirá lo que te pasa.

Yuki..-No lo sabrás por él...-Yukito la siguio detrás.

Saku..-Adios Nakuru...¿Yuki?..-Yukito salió por la puerta y atravesó junto a Nakuru el jardín,Sakura pudo ver como tomaban diferentes direcciones en el camino.

Naku..-¡¡¡NO te insistiré más¡¡..¡¡TAMBIEN TENGO MI ORGULLO¡¡..¡¡y no creo que te haya hecho algo tan malo como para que me ignores de ese modo¡¡..-Nakuru comenzó a correr.-¡¡¡TE ODIO SHUKISIRO¡¡¡.

Yukito volteó,pero apenas dió un paso decidió retroceder.Yukito siguió la dirección de su casa,esa noche dormiría sólo.Sus ojos dorados observaron la sombra del suelo,y la única compañera en la soledad que recién empezaba.Sakura se preocupó como nunca y cerró la puerta que su guardian se había dejado abierta.

Kero..-...ops...parece que las cosas no andan muy bien,tal despues de todo,no sea buena idea tener novia..-Sakura parecía enojada con él

Kero..-¿Que dije?.

Tou..-¡¡Monstruo Tomoyo y la coletas..¡¡¡aaa¡¡¡...-Mei-Ling se había levantado de su asiento y le dió un tremendo pisotón.Tomoyo sonrió levemente.

Mei..-¡¡MI nombre es Mei-ling¡¡.

Tou..-Captado...Hum.-Touya se alegró al ver a Tomoyo algo más alegre.En eso Sakura se asomaba por la puerta,abajo Keroberos se encargaba de desmantelar la neverael cambio a un humano había agotado parte de su energía.

Saku..-Touya..¿Que hacías en mi cuarto?..-Este despues de observar a Tomoyo con las mejillas sonrojadas,volteó molesto.

Tou..-¡¡Tu encárgate de las visitas Monstruo¡¡...-Touya salió con cara de demonio.

Saku..-Hoy has estado insoportable.

Tou..-Cierra la boca..-Tomoyo volvió a sonreír.Touya la observó,con los labios entrebiertos.

Saku..-¿eh?.

Tou..-Me largo...-Sakura no lo perdió de vista hasta que se metió en su cuarto.Sakura sonrió sospechando algo muy interesante.

Mei..-Ho-hola...Sakura...

Saku..-Hola Mei-Ling,Tomoyo.

Aquella tarde Tomoyo les comentó lo sucedido en su casa y las invitó a pasar algunos días con ella.Sakura selló los labios cuando Tomoyo mencionaba la supuesta relación de Eriol con el mundo de los espejos,en lo que Mei-Ling se ponía al tanto.

Mei...-¿Dices que lucharon contra unas bestias?..¡aah¡..que emoción..desde que Sakura capturó las cartas no he vivido nada interesante...Hum..-Mei-Ling se cruzó de brazos observando seriamente el suelo.Tomoyo sonrió gentil.

Tomo..-Bueno...¿que me dicen?...la ropa no será un problema,las tres llevamos casi la misma talla.

Saku..-Además casi todos los días hay que ponerse el uniforme,no tendremos que cargar mucho...-Mei-Ling y Tomoyo se rieron junto con Sakura.Mei-Ling se levantó de inmediato,fijando sus ojos de tigreza en el reloj..

Mei..-¡¡Bueno chicas¡¡..¡¡hay que apresurarse¡¡..me voy a casa a preparar el equipaje...nos vemos en el chalet...-la puerta se cerró.

Saku..-Creo que Mei-Ling va a llevarse una sorpresa...-Sakura entrecerró sus ojos de un verde esmeralda,con un aspecto de lo más intelectual,sonrió muy segura de sí.

Tomo..-Sakura...¿No pasas mucho tiempo con Eriol?...-Sakura la observó con una gota de sudor.

Saku..-No sé por qué lo dices...-Tomoyo selló sus labios con una gota de sudor.

* * *

Mei-Ling iba caminando alegremente, cuando pudo ver aun numeroso grupo de chicas,curioseando sin cesar entre los muros que rodeaban la residencia Li.Este estaba rodeado por un hermosa enrredadera,de flores de distintos colores,las chicas se asomaban timidamente entre los agujeritos.Mei-ling saltó hasta subirse al muro y se acercó sigilosa,como un gato acechando a su presa.

Mei..-¿Que estaran tramando?..me pregunto que sucederá como para que se arriesguen de ese modo.-Entre las chicas pudo reconocer a Chicaru,Mie-Ling siguió avanzando entre las malezas de unos sauces proveniente del jardin,que dejaban caer sus ramas al exterior del muro.

Chica1..-¡¡¿Dame la cámara?¡¡.

Chica 2..-¡¡DIOS¡¡..¡¡ESTÁ COMO UN TREN¡¡...-Algunas chicas brincaron exaltadas con corazoncitos alrededor.

Chicaru..-¡¡aah¡¡ si lo huviera sabido antes....pero claro..-se ajustó las gafas y observó a Madelein,una joven de un curso superior.-la niña tardó en decirlo por el espectáculo solo merecía verlo ella sola.

Made..-¡¡Apues to Chicaru¡¡..a que tu tampoco lo huvieras confesado antes..-ambas se sonrieron con cara de pillas y las mejillas sonrojadas.

Chica1..-¡¡Trae la cámara¡¡..-Otra chica se le acercó de inmediato y esta empezó a sacar fotos.

CHica 2.-¿Crees que tedrán guardias vigilando los alrededores?.

Chicaru..-¡¡Cierra el pico¡¡...ni que fuera una película de polis.

Mei-Ling abrio los ojos como platos tras los arbustos.Ahora Chicaru había tomado la cámara y seguía sacando fotos.(Mie-Ling:¡¡Estan obsecionadas¡¡...)

Mei..-¡¡¡¡¿QUE HACEN SACANDO FOTOS A NUESTRO JARDIN?¡¡¡...-Mei se cruzó de brazos con una mirada imponente,mientras las observaba a todas desde las alturas.Las chicas se exaltaron y algunas se abrazaron a otras,todas se habían puesto coloradas.Mie-Ling levantó una ceja con una gota de sudor,sus ojos rojizos giraron lentamente y debido a que había salido del árbol,pudo ver el espectáculo en todo su esplendor.Sus mejillas se sonrojaron mientras en sus ojos se podía ver reflejada perfectamente la escena,pues no los cambiaba de sitio.

Shao..-¡¡AAAAYAAA¡¡..-De un impresionante salto atravesó el arbusto dividiéndolo en varias partes con su inmesa espada.A pesar de ser invierno,tan solo vestía unos patalones negros,con una cinta blanca que colgaba con elegancia de su sensual cintura..Un addomen suavemente definido,pectorales bien trabajados,junto a la armoniosa musculatura de su cuerpo.Su silueta era alargada ,y caprichosamente musculosa.Estaba algo sudoroso,gotas de agua caían suavemente por su joven cuerpo de 16 años,Shaoran volteó,cuando alzó el cuello,las gotas de sudor continuaban resbalando por su cuello,mientras su poseedor suspiraba de cansancio,estas bajaban por su espalda.Shaoran sorbió agua de aquella botella,que le había cedido con tanta amabilidad su mayordomo.

Wei..-No debería esforzarse tanto joven Shaoran.

Shao..-Me gusta mantenerme en forma.

Wei..-O manterner la mente libre de penas...-Wei hizo una pausa mientras la mirada ambar de Shaoran lo observaba firmente.Él sabía que chica ocupaba su corazón,cuando se daba lo mejor de sí en los entrenamientos.

Mei-Ling estaba silenciosa.Cuando se quizo dar cuenta,las demás se habían retirado,algo avegonzada volteó.Mei-Ling hizo una mueca de reproche y decidió bajar del muro,entrando rapidamente al jardin de la mansión sin necesidad de llaves.Sus pasos eran firmes y se dirigían hacia Shaoran.

Mei-ling..-¡¡SHAORAN LI¡¡...¡¡COMO TE ATREVES¡¡.

Wei se retiró con una reverencia,dejándo solo al chico.Shaoran pudo escuchar como se reía este por lo bajo.

Shao..-¡Hum¡..

Mei..-¡¡¡SHAORAN¡¡...-Su primo volteó distraído,y bebió algo resignado por la botella.

Shao..-..¿A que vinieron esos gritos Mei.?..-Esta hundió la cabeza y zapateó el suelo con las mejillas color mora..-Entiendo...otros de tus berrinches.

Mei..-¿No te has dado cuenta?...Chicaru y un grupito de sus amigas te estaban sacando fotos.-Shaoran lanzó el agua a la rosa más cercana,de las que se encontraban en el jardín.-No te preocupes...tengo aquí la cámara.

Shaoran fué más habil y le pidió que se lo diera,Mie-Ling comtemplaba como su primo le echaba un vistazo al aparato de sacar de fotos.

Shao..-No tiene carrete...-Shaoran le entregó la cámara y se alejó en silencio.

Mei..-Que extraño..tienes muy mala suerte...-Shaoran volteó algo resignado y la observó fijamente,mientras el viento mecía con cariño las hojas de los árboles.

Shao..-Es por mis malas vibraciones...suele sucedernos a las personas mágicas cuando andamos de mal humor.,,Y por cierto..

Mei..-Shaoran..es por Sakura ..¿cierto?.-Shaoran hundió los cabellos castaños y sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente.Su linda MeiLing se había puesto algo triste por él.

Shao..-querida prima...gracias por todo lo que me has ayudado...y algo más..-Shaoran volteó con timidez,a pesar de su seriedad y supuesta madurez,siempre había sido muy tímido,y le costaba hablar de sus asuntos personales.

Mei-Ling corrió hacia él y le tomó la mano,Shaoran volteó sorprendido.

Mei..-Pase lo que pase..sabes que siempre podrás confiar en mí...¿Que querías decirme?.

Shao..-Sólo que no te esfuerces más por unirme con Sakura...-Este sonrió.

Mei..-¡¡Shaoran¡¡...¡¡No digas estupideces¡¡.

Shao..-Ya todo acabó...Tal vez sería mejor que regresáramos a Honj-Kong...-Mei-ling algo enfurecida lo superó ,siguió corriendo hacia la habitación.

Mei..-¡¡¿irnos?¡¡...¡¡de eso ni hablar¡¡...voy a pasar unos días en la casa de Tomoyo.

Shao..-¿eh?...-Shaoran se rascó la cabeza.-Esta bien.-Li guardó su espada con cuidado,y la depositó en un cajón secreto,que se encontraba en el despacho de su padre.

Continuará....

* * *


	21. cap 21Sentimientos encontrados

**disculpen las faltas de ortografía .....**

**Caprichoso Corazón**

**Capítulo 21(Sentimientos encontrados)**

La noche había sido muy fría en la tranquila ciudad de Tomoeda,las calles estaban cubiertas por un espeso manto blanco,mientras el cielo yacía nublado por la fuerte tempestad.Touya podía escuchar los golpeteos del viento en las ventanas,tenía algo de sueño,se había levantado justo a las seis,y aún le quedaba algo de tiempo,antes de tener que prepararse para ir al trabajo.

Su padre se había levantado más temprano y se marchó a las cinco,dejando a Touya toda la casa a su completa dispocisión.Fujitaya tenía una importante expedición arqueológica,y se tardaría por lo menos una semana en regresar.

Observó el reloj de nuevo,ya eran las siete,había estado preparándose el desayuno más temprano que de costumbre.Touya dejó la taza con café cargado en la alacena.Su profunda mirada estaba diferente,tal vez objeto de como se encontraba su corazón.No es que pudiera presumir de una vida amorosa poco interesante,pero estaba claro que le había dado experiencias poco positivas para un desarrollo emocional,digno de definirse alegre.

Kaho,fué la primera,lo dejó,tal vez ella nunca lo amó con la fuerza necesaria,como para guardar esperanzas de volver a sentir lo mismo cuando se encontraran.Ella se fué a un pais lejano,y regresó para nunca volver a ser la misma.O tal vez nunca aceptó del todo la relación con un chico de 17 años mucho más joven que ella.Lo cierto es que casi nadie sabía del romance que mantuvieron durante aquel tiempo,casi nadie conocía de la primera novía de Touya,Kaho Mizuki la mantenía en secreto,lo más probable es que Touya fuera para ella un amor pasajero.Kinomoto había tomado la decisión de esperarla,los años que hicieran falta.Cuando se encontraron él sintió su mundo pararse,tal vez por la nostalgia,pero lo cierto es que estaba dispuesto a darle otra oportunidad,su corazón le pedía gritos volver a hablar con Kaho,aquel día no acompañó a la pequeña Sakura a clases,necesitaba hablar con Kaho con toda urgencia.

Por ese tiempo Touya ya había conocido a Yukito,un fiel amigo en el que encontró el apoyo necesario para seguir adelante.Tal un sentimiento mutuo que los unía era la pérdida de su madre,Yukito era huérfano de padre y madre,Touya se vió a forzado a crecer más rápido que otros chicos,para vigilar a la pequeña Sakura.Desde que murió su querida Nadesico juró cuidar a su hermanita y su padre con tan solo 7 años.

Tanto Touya como Yukito se esforzaban por cuidar de sus seres más queridos,y ambos aparte de esforzarse por sacar las mejores notas para lograr una buen sueldo el día de mañana,hacían trabajos extras,que amenudo les traían serios problemas para prepararse en los exámenes.A parte de todo eso,Touya conocía lo especial que era su fiel compañero,sobre todo por que no era completamente humano,un ser dormía dentro del.La hermosa representación de la luna,Yue,el juez de cartas y el vervadero "Yo" que Yukito necesitaba para completarse,por que Yukito era un Yue sin sufrimiento.

El angel que había criado el legendario Claw Read,y que por su pérdida marcó a su frágil creación para el resto de su vida.

Tal vez Touya se sintió el más indicado para aliviar su sufrimiento,Desde que le cedió sus poderes,para salverle la vida al juez lunar.Yue se había abierto más a él,y a menudo le comentaba sobre su pasado.Pero Touya desconocía los verdaderos sentimientos de este,y nunca se dió cuenta de los suyos,Yue ya los conocía,tenía siglos de experiencia,de seguro lo había experimenteado antes.Lo cierto es que su relación con "Yukito",se comentaba en el instituto,pues Touya no frecuentaba amigos,y era muy solitario hasta se percató de esa extraña presencia mágica.El tiempo a transcurrido y han sucedido muchas cosas.Touya acabó los estudios universitarios,en lo que Yukito se planteaba seriamente la carrera que había elegido.

La extraña reencarnación volvió,y con él surgieron un montón de problemas.Touya no le tenía satisfacción precisamente el extraño Eriol Hiraguizawa,por otro lado Yue se encontró con Ruby.Ella se internó en la universidad,y coincidieron estudiando juntos.Yukito y Nakuru,se hicieron amigos poco a poco.Y entre ellos surgió una relación muy extraña,que acabó en romance,tal vez la reencarnación así lo había decidido,si su plan de unir a Touya con Yukito fracasaba,aún le quedaba Ruby Moon.Por otro lado regresó Shaoran en busca de Sakura,Eriol aunque la amaba le cedía terreno facilmente,tal vez por que mantenía una lucha interior que no estaba dispuesto a revelar a Sakura.

Touya observó la ventana y siguió recordando.Su hermana se empeñó en visitar más a menudo a Eriol,y desde la vuelta de Shaoran parecía sufrir más de lo normal.Shaoran tardaba en declararse,Sakura se cansaba de él y justo cuando Eriol se había adaptado a su prolongada presencia en la mansión,Sakura se había sincerado más con él,y entre ellos surgía una amistad muy hermosa.

Yue al principio parecía algo inquieto por la presencia de Eriol,pero su noviazgo con Nakuru lo mantenía a raya.Hasta tal punto que Touya sintió que aquella amistad tan especial que se había forjado durante más de 5 años,se esfumaba tan rápido como nacía el amor.Fué ahí cuando los celos obligaron a Yue a confesarse,algo que había evitando por un prolongado tiempo.

Entonces Touya supo de que Yue quería devolverle el favor de salvarle la vida,y llevaba un tiempo planeando como hacerlo,si encontrar otra solución que la de seguir siendo su mejor amigo hasta el momento crucial.

Touya recordó otro hecho,Tomoyo se había distanciado,hasta que él descubrió que en realidad se habia enamorado de Eriol.Tal vez la circunstancias los unieron,Sakura y Eriol se querían mutuamente de forma muy especial.Touya estaba seguro de que pronto sucedería algo entre ellos,y no andaba muy lejos.

Yue mientras intentaba mantener a Nakuru y Touya como buenos amigos.Kinomoto era cosciente de ello,pero no podía evitar ponerse celoso.Gracias a ello,descubrió la deuda que Yue sentía en su corazón,y que él tuvo que disipar.Estaba,claro que liberaba a Yue de su amistad,y este accedería a estar con él voluntariamente.

Desde entonces su relación con Yue su mejor amigo ha sido un constante tira y afloja,y la novía de este no ayudaba a mejorar las cosas.Touya cerró los ojos,dándose cuenta,de que aún su amistad con Yukito seguía en el corazón de ambos,de que no había muerto y ese sentimiento ambos se esforzaban por intentar mantenerlo a pesar de los inconvenientes.

Touya sintió sus labios resecos,y ese indescriptible cosquilleo en el estómago cuando sus recuerdos giraban en torno a su pasado.Algo perturbado sorbió el líquido caliente de aquella taza,que lo alivió por momentos.Era tan extraño,de pronto sintió nostalgia por la dulce Tomoyo,esa chica que siempre había sido íntima de su hermana Sakura.Modesta y tal vez algo dura al principio,acabando por una ternura y madurez que Touya nunca había visto en chicas de su edad,ya de por sí,Tomoyo desde muy pequeña parecía haber sido forzada a crecer por sí misma.Sus padres se habían divorciado desde que era muy pequeña,su madre a menudo debía dejarla sola por motivos de trabajo,lo que forzó a la dulce Tomoyo a pensar en como desarrollarse como persona y poder seguir adelante sola,buscando soluciones a problemas que no podía consultar con sus seres mas queridos.

Kinomoto sonrió con una enorme gota de sudor,debía hablar lo antes posible con el pobre Yukito.¿Como no se había dado cuenta antes?.Este seguía preocupado por su estado,sin saber una noticia que los alegraría a ambos.Touya estaba enamorado de la dulce Tomoyo,lo que arreglaba su amistad.

Touya acabó sus reflexiones en el instante que escuchó a alguien andar por el cuarto de Sakura.Enseguida se acabó su desayuno y ascendió al segundo piso de la casa.Cuando abrió la puerta el cuarto estaba muy silencioso y oscuro.Penetró y tras él se cerró la puerta.

-¿Touya?..

Tou..-¿Sabes mi nombre?...¿Quien eres?...-Touya no esperó a que respondiera,y le dió al interruptor de la luz.Pero fué demasiado tarde,no había nadie en el cuarto de Sakura,la ventana ni siquiera había sido abierta.Touya intentó centrarse en sus poderes sin logro posible,en tratar de averiguar la presencia mágica de aquella persona,fuera quien fuera,tan solo necesitó tres pasos para lograr su objetivo y esfumarse.

Todos dormían...Sakura tenía extraños sueños...y lo sucedido en el mundo de los espejos,Tomoyo celebraba de nuevo su cumpleaños...y un ataque extraño por parte de criaturas diavólicas acabó con la fiesta,luego su madre comentó su pasado....

-------------

_Eriol-¿Como pudo permanecer tan tranquila?-La madre de Tomoyo despues de echar un vistazo hacia Sakura y Shaoran,suspiró._

_Madr..-Os diré lo que sé...lo que no entiendo es por que despues de tanto tiempo..nos han atacado-nadie se lo podía creer en especial Tomoyo._

_Lo que ocurrió,fué hace mucho tiempo,la madre de Tomoyo era la reina del mundo de los espejos,bastante joven,que podía contactar con nuestra dimensión a través de los espejos.Un día se prendó de un joven humano,y quizó conocerlo,olvidándose por completo de su responsabilidades se apareció ante él y así se conocieron,el problema surjió cuando intentó regresar a su mundo pues su aparato había sido roto por el mismo muchacho para que no se fuera de su lado,aunque eso ella no lo sabía,su amor creció con el paso del tiempo y terminaron casándose.Mas tarde apareció a buscarla un extraño personaje para que regresara al reino,en el mundo de los espejos el tiempo transcurría mucho más despacio,pero la reina le dijo que era demasiado tarde,ella misma decidió renunciar a su cargo,solo para poder vivir con su amado,además ya se había casado,por tanto el matrimonio que tenía prometido en el otro mundo era nulo.Intentaron que la reina pagara cara su traición con la muerte,pero la reina sucesora,su hermana menor,no quizó dañarla y anuló el ataque saliendo del espejo en el momento en que la madre de Tomoyo era atacada para morir,pues esta al renunciar a su anterior vida,tambien renunció a sus poderes._

_Todos estaban boquiabiertos,incluso el mago de Claw,ante semejante historia._

_Saku..-Lo que no entiendo son todos esos recuerdos que....-_

_Sra.Daedoyi -mjmjm.....solo yo recuerdo quien soy,al renunciar a mi vida anterior nací de nuevo en este mundo,como familia de tu madre...mientras que en el reino de los espejos yo había muerto.Todo eso gracias a mi hermana,aunque deje de amar a aquel joven al el paso del tiempo volví a tener recuerdos de mi vida anterior...pero,pensaba que estaba loca...ni siquiera hablé de ello con Nadesico._

_Tomo..-Madre,¡¡¡pero es horrible si nos vuelven a atacar!!!-comenzó a llorar al ver a aquellos muertos a su alrededor..----fin del sueño...._

Sakura despertó sintiendo algo apoyarse sobre sus piernas.

Kero..-¡¡Sakura¡¡..aquí está lo que me pedistes¡¡...-Keroberos se subió a una cama de terciopelo rosa y depositó un hermoso bastón en las manos de su maestra.

Saku..-Gracias...sin esto no podía manejar mis cartas.-Sakura lo acarició con ternura por aquel pelaje dorado,agradeciendo su colaboración.Sakura se encontraba en un cuarto de planta ovalada,con dos camas,una enfrente de la otra.Se podía acceder a una gran terraza,desde la cual se podía observar el inmenso jardín del chalet de Tomoyo,y más al fondo una piscina completamente congelada.

Sakura se incorporó mostrando su pijama de un verde menta muy intenso,con pequeños adornos blancos sobre los hombros,y al final de los pantalones.

Saku..-Hacía tiempo que no dormía tan bien...-Estiró los brazos,uniéndolos tras la nuca y volteó rapidamente.-¿Kero?.

Kero..-¿Si Sakura?.

Saku..-¿Crees que sea muy temprano para despertar a Tomoyo?.

Kero..-Mei-ling ya se despertó..no está con nosotros..-Sakura tras sonreír a las dos camas vacías en frente de ella,se dirigió al armario.El frió invernal empujaba las cortinas,Sakura toda apurada le hizo una seña Keroberos para que cerrara la ventana,la tela que la cubría se había levantado a una altura tan exagerada,que ya rozaba el techo.

Saku..-¡¡Kero¡¡..-dió pequeños saltos algo apurada,Keroberos tomó una de las persianas y empezó a empujar,en lo que Sakura seguia brincando para intentar alcanzar alguna de las cortinas antes de que pudieran estropearse.Al fin lograron cerra la ventana,y el viento se podía escuchar golpear en el cristal.Horas atras el tiempo se había mejorado,pero de nuevo se acercaba otra tempestad.

Sakura suspiró,encontrando un poco de paz,y fué al armario a por algo de ropa.

Kero..-Como esto siga así..dudo que tengas clases Sakura...-Ella no pareció escucharlo y salto con otro tema.

Saku..-¿Sabes?...sé que debería sentirme mal por lo que me comentó Tomoyo,...-Keroberos la observó extrañado.-¡¡Kero¡¡...habló del la otra dimensión,y del báculo que siguen buscando.

Kero..-¡¡aah¡¡--sisisi...-El guardian se dirigió a la cama y se acostó boca arriba.Sus inmensas alas dejaron caer algunas plumas sobre el colchón.Sakura observó con sus ojos soñadores a la ventana cerrada,recordando lo sucedido con Eriol.

Saku..-pero no puedo evitar sonreír cuando pienso en Eriol,y en como se arregló lo nuestro...fué más simple y menos complicado de lo que me imaginaba...Y Shaoran..-Sakura sonrió.-¡¡Shaoran me perdonó¡¡...estoy feliz,mi corazón se siente aliviado.

Kero..-No dejes que esas cosas te entretengan ahora Sakura...debemos estar atentos para que el enemigo no nos tome por sorpresa..El tiempo que ha tardado en manifestarse podría formar parte de su estrategia.

Saku..-Ahora hablas justo como un león adulto....Se ve que estas cosas si te gustan...-Sakura le guiñó un ojo,Kero algo sonrojado volteó molesto.Teniendo la sensación de que Sakura y él no hablaban el mismo idioma.

Mei..-¡¡Sakura ya despertastes¡¡...-se quedó apoyada en el marco de la puerta,llamando su atención.-Tomoyo desde muy temprano nos preparó el desayuno.

Sakura asintió algo sorprendida,al ver como Mei-ling se le acercó de puntillas alzando la palma de la mano,para comentarle por lo bajo al oído.

Mei..-La notó algo extraña.-Sakura seguía perturbada,y parpadeó su ojos verdes,mientras la ropa que había escogido seguía colgando de su mano.-A pesar de sus problemas está muy alegre,tanto que empezaron los favoritismos.

Saku..-¡¡jejej¡¡...Mei-Ling...Tomoyo está muy feliz de que le hagamos compañía.trátala como se merece...-Le respondió Sakura con una gota de sudor.Me-Ling asintió como quien recibe las órdenes de una sargenta y se retiró con pasos firmes,muy parecidos a los andares de Shaoran cuando se sentía intimidado.

Saku..-Kero...¡¡Uyyy¡¡..Pues a la que noto algo extraña es a Mei-ling..ultimamente no piensa mucho y me parece algo infantil..es como si estuviera distraída,como si fingiera.

El guardian volteó en la cama,y se cayó por el lado contrario,desapareciendo por segundos de la vista de Sakura.

* * *

Tomoyo estaba sola en su gran cuarto se acercó al espejo y derrepente cerró los ojos,recordando la primera vez que conoció a aquel ángel.

------------------recuerdo-----------

Se despertó de inmediato al notar una voz que la llamaba,se puso unas elegantes cholas de diversos encages a juego con su hermoso camisón y se colocó en frente del espejo.

Tomo..-¿Quien?..(Angel : yo os libre de aquellas criaturas....debo advertiros de que alguien sabe de vuestra existencia aparte de mi....y pretende eliminaros)-Tomoyo se encontraba sola en la habitación,que había compartido con Sakura y su madre,la cual se aseguraba de que no tuviera pesadillas durante aquella noche.

Tomo..-¿Por que me llamas princesa?..(Angel : has heredado los poderes de tu madre...tu enemigo los ha sentido al igual que yo...La antigua reina Namibia nació de nuevo en este mundo pero sus genes mágicos han sobrevivido en tí.)

Tomo..-te equivocas yo no poseo...(Angel : tus poderes solo funcionan en esta dimensión....solo nuestro rey ,tu tío,se puede manifestar en este mundo debido a un artilugio mágico y sus guardianes..aquellas criaturas eran parte de su gran poder...Alguien de su séquito se ha negado a reconocerte como futura emperatriz y desea eliminarte para acceder al poder cuando tu tío fallezca sin ninguna descendencia directa...desconocemos el traidor que se ha llevado el artilugio contrapartida hemos creado un arma mágica que me ha permitido salvarte de su ataque.) - Tomoyo no se lo podía creer,aquello no había sido una pesadilla,nerviosa acarició uno de los hermosos mechones azabaches que caían por sus hombros.

Tomo..-Yoo..es queee(Ángel : de momento estareís a salvo en esa dimensión...en la que me he fijado que teneís amigos que os protegen....¡¡debeís recordar algo muy importante princesa!!...¡¡¡No debe saber sobre esto vuestra madre!!!....Adios.)

Tomo..-¡Espera!...¿angel?..¿Como te llamas?-ya nada hablaba en su cabeza.

En ese momento entró en la habitación la Sra.Daedoji que llevaba uno de sus típicos adornos sobre el cuello.

----------------fin del recuerdo------------

Tomoyo abrió los ojos de nuevo,estaba completamente sola,esperó con esperanzas de volver a escuchar aquella voz,pero no apareció nada.Debía ser fuerte,el destino quería algo para ella que jamás se huviera imaginado.

* * *

La chimenea estaba encendida,y calentaba de forma agradable en la hermosa sala,de apariencia antigua,el sol del medio día penetraba con calma por la hermosa vidriera.

Había pasado cerca de media hora,Touya y Nakuru se miraban fijamente el uno al otro.En un sillón de tres ocupantes,ambos estaban sentados en las esquinas contrarias.Todo habia empezado con una invitación que Touya le había hecho a Yukito,justo cuando este se encontraba en la entrada de la casa Kinomoto,Nakuru lo había llamado al movil para que se encontraran en la mansión Hiraguizawa.

Naku..-Y ahora que Yukito se ofreció a preparar un poco de chocolate en mi lugar.

Tou..-Tú lo incitastes.

Naku..-Creo que por alguna razón decidistes plantarte con mi éxnovio..¡ aquí ¡

Tou..-¿De que hablas?...-sabía de sobra que no era bienvenido,este se movió algo inquieto en el elegante sillón de terciopelo blanco.Sus ojos oscuros voltearón molestos hacia la ventana,había notado a Yukito muy callado durante el corto recorrido que separaba a la mansión de su casa.Pero no tenía ni idea de lo sucedido.Touya ante el silencio de la guardiana giró el rostro con seriedad,sus cabellos negros ocultaron su mirada.

Tou..-¿ex-novio?.-Nakuru asintió con una vena resaltada en la sien,con la impresión de que Touya se burlaba de ella.Esta para calmarse se hundió en la manta roja,con la que se abrigaba,no le convenía discutir con Touya,no sería conveniente en su ruptura con Yukito.Kinomoto se asombró de ver como una lágrima rodaba por la mejilla de la guardiana.Los ojos de un rosa salmon de Nakuru estaban apagados,el típico brillo y la perturbadora seguridad de una pequeña de 8 años había desaparecido de aquella mirada,no había brillo alguno esceptuando el del fuego.

Naku..-Estarás muy alegre....Supongo que me veías como una intrusa.

Tou..-Nakuru...

Naku..-¡¡DÉJAME HABLAR¡¡...-Touya apretó los puños y hundió las cejas,pero quedó cohibido,esperando a lo que ella discurriera.Akizuki se transformó en Ruby Moon.

Ruby..-Soy cosciente del tiempo que Yukito y tú llevan siendo amigos....y tambien de la estupidez por parte de ambos en no darse cuenta de lo que era obvio.

Tou..-entiendo..te refieres a eso....-se frotó la frente con una gota de sudor.Sellando los labios sin mencionar la verdad.

Ruby..-Por más que insista Yukito no puedo evitarlo....Touya..ustedes,cuando se miran,cuando se hablan,yo veo algo especial,algo que solo he visto en mi amo cuando le hablaba a Sakura.Esa conexión entre los dos,es muy poco frecuente.

Tou..-¿eh?..¿que?...

Ruby..-¿Te das cuenta de lo que digo?...Son los años,su propia vida no sé...hay cosas que aún no entiendo del todo..pero creo que el cariño que se tienen el uno..

Tou..-Ruby Moon..por favor...¡¡ya basta¡¡.

Ruby..-Touya...Solo a mí me dijistes lo que sentias por él...¿Pero él lo sabe?.

Tou...-mmm....si lo sabe...y antes que yo ...y continuó contigo a pesar de todo..por que él te quiere.

Ruby..-,....-sus brazos se aferraron con fuerza a la manta roja.-¡¡Pero¡¡.

Tou..-...él nunca sintió algo más por mí...que la deuda de deberme la vida.

Ruby..-¡¡nunca me lo dijo¡¡..-Nakuru se tapó la boca sin embargo había dejado de llorar.-¿Sabes?..Tú no debistes contarle lo de mis sentmientos...¡¡No era asunto tuyo¡¡.

Tou..-Demonios...-masculló Touya.

Ruby..-¡¡¿Lo entiendes ahora?¡¡..-Touya la observó con una gota de sudor.-¡¡YO LE IBA A PEDIR A YUKI QUE ME PERDONARA¡¡....yo..yo confío en Yuki,ya no dudo del.

Ruby..-¡¡A eso me refiero¡¡....-Touya se mordió el labio inferior,la manta roja había caído al suelo.La guardiana empezó a acariciarse sus largos cabellos.

Tou..-Si confias en Yukito..la tontería entre nosotros terminó.-Cuando Touya hablaba de tontería,se refería al secreto de Nakuru,seguir dudando de Yukito.

Ruby..-Conoces a Yukito mucho mejor....nadie lo podrá comprender como lo haces tú..

Tou..-Tal vez...pero en el fondo...te necesita..-.

una manos albinas se agarraron del marco de la puerta mientras una extraña mirada felina se asomaba timidamente,dejando que un pequeño mechón blanco,cubriera parte de sus ojos celestes.

Ruby Moon seguía tomando con insistencia sus largos cabellos.Touya hundió levemente las cejas sintiendo la presencia del guardián lunar.

Ruby..-Ya no dudo que me quiera...-Ruby Moon alzó la vista hacia él,buscaba algo en lo que confiar freneticamente,sorprendiendo a Touya,quien esbozó una sonrisa.

Tou..-Tal vez a mi me confíe algunos temores que no quiere que mas nadie conozca...de seguro ahora este molesto por lo que te acabe de contar,pero tanto él como yo sabemos que lo dije por su bien...pero te quiere.

Ruby..-Yo tuve la culpa...en cuanto dude de sus sentimientos las relación entre ustedes pareció arreglarse...Pero...¿Por que tuvistes que decírcelo?.

Tou..-Fué algo que no pude evitar...-Ruby Moon frunció el ceño,algo enfurecida.

Ruby..-Touya...yo no no podría vivir sin él..lo amo tanto que tengo miedo de perderlo.

Tou..-así es el amor Ruby Moon.....mjmj..¡animo¡...Yukito es muy noble..lograrás su perdón.-La guardiana asintió mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla.

Ruby..-¿Espere mucho para ser sincera?.

Tou..-Que te lo diga él...-Touya se levantó del asiento con una gota de sudor.Yue salió de inmediato por la puerta sorprendiéndo a Ruby Moon,que no se había percatado de su presencia.

Yue..-....-Touya sonrió provocativo,como si acabase de llamar monstruo a Sakura y esperara su respuesta.

Tou..-disculpa que le contara ese secreto..pero si de verdad la amas.Sabes de sobra que ella debía saberlo.

Yue..-Gracias....en verdad creí que me obligarías a decírcelo yo.

Tou..-Eres un tanto extraño...-Touya cogió su chaqueta y se dirigió a la puerta.Yue algo intimidado lo observó timidamente,sus ojos celestes brillaban con un cariño especial.Touya salió por aquella puerta,el eco de sus pasos se escuchaba alejarse por el inmenso pasillo.

Ruby..-¿Extraño?.

Yue..-Egoísta..un sentimiento que él nunca conocerá de mí...-Nakuru lo observó con una gota de sudor.Yue se cruzó de brazos y la observó con frialdad.

Ruby..-¿Mi amor?..-el juez lunar sintió un calor hacia sus mejillas.Sus ojos de hielo se entrecerraron.

Yue..-Comentó que seguías dudando de mis sentimientos..Fué justo por tu cumpleaños...es por eso que no puedo perdonarte.-Yue la observó friamente,Nakuru lo observó como una niña inocente,que escuchaba la negación de sus padres ante un capricho.

Naku..-Maldito seas Touya...-El juez lunar se sorprendió,Ruby se dió cuenta de que su comentario había sido escuchado..-Yue..por favor.

Yue..-No quiero seguir contigo...no con alguien que desconfía de mí.

Ruby..-¿Como?..¡¡Yue¡¡.-Yue observó algo entristecido el suelo y cerró los ojos con Moon sentía su corazón partirse en pedazos,se levantó de su asiento y corrió hacia él,abrazándolo de improviso.Yue fué muy agil y se desprendió de ella con facilidad.

Ruby..-¡¡¡YUEEEE¡¡...YO SÉ QUE ERES MUY FRÁGIL....¡¡Por eso no podía decírtelo¡¡...-Ruby lo agarró por el hombro y tiró del con fuerza.

Yue..-¿Fragil?...aun un grave error.

Ruby..-Eres algo complicado de tratar..a veces no te entiendo..pero...-Yue la tomó por el mentón y le besó los labios con ternura y sensualidad.

Los roces eran muy livianos.Al separase sus respiraciones estaban agitadas.La mano Yue levantó su fino cuello y sus labios se perdieron por la piel de la dulce Ruby Moon,aspiró profundamente el aroma de aquellos cabellos rojizos y la frescura de aquella piel,que había sentido en los momentos más excitantes de su vida.Y es que ser un guardian y poseer el poder de la luna,era una esquicitez en aquellos momentos.Los corazones de ambos guardianes aún heridos,sentían el deseo de su pareja,sus cuerpos luchaban por librar esa obseción.

Ruby..-¡ah¡..Yu-yue...

Todo resultaba en vano,Nakuru gimió algo sorprendida,sintió unos dientes clavarse de forma vampirezca por sus hombros ya descubiertos,la cuidadosas manos de Yue recorrían su espalda,buscando librarla de su corcé negro.Los guardianes cerraron los ojos guiándose por el placer que recien empezaba.

Sus labios se unieron en un beso frenético,las manos de Nakuru libraban a Yue de su cinturón azulado,dejando que las blancas telas del suéter,cayeran a ambos lados y mostraran el albino torso de Yue.Su corazón palpitaba con rapidez,la sangre de sus venas se concentraba en los labios rojizos,sus bocas se encontraban una y otra vez.

El deseo era demasiado,sus auras mágicas alcanzaba casi el máximo nivel de su poder erótico.Yue estaba algo preocupado de no poder controlarse,¿pero como?,no podía exigirle nada a su instinto,estaba muy resentido con Nakuru,pero el deseo era demasiado.Su corazón dolía y aquella situación lo estaba tornando en un amor salvaje,que solo se concentraba en recibir caricias de forma hiriente,caricias peligrosas que dolían,pero que deseaba.(Yue:No quiero esto...ya te dí una oportunidad pero ahora..¡¡¿Que estoy haciendo?¡¡--¡¡malditos Moom

Nakuru lo besó con ternura infinita y lo acostó sobre el sofá,ahora dominaba ella.Sus labios besaban el fino cuello de Yue pidiendo por mas,se encontraba encima del.Yue gimió,pero un hilo de lágrimas bajo de sus ojos celestes,como odiaba sentirse así,pero no podía evitarlo.Las manos de Ruby Moon se deslizaron con suavidad por el addomen desnudo ,luego penetraban por la apertura de los ropajes hasta rodear por completo su cintura.Yue cerró los ojos arqueando la espalda de excitación,sus fino rostro se contrajo,apoyó por completo la cabeza en el respaldo.

Yue..-¡aah¡...

La respiración del bello ángel era suculenta,gemidos insonoros que su amante conocía a la perfección.Los labios de Ruby Moon seguían sin cesar por su cuerpo andiente de deseo,Yue la abrazó por el cuello y le besó la frente.(Yue:Te estoy engañando de alguna Moon lo observo por un momento suspirando con dificultad,tal vez por la excitación.

Ruby..-Yue...-fué muy rápido,el juez de cartas aprovechó la más mínima parada para librarse de aquello.Todo acabó con el de pie,dando la espalda a Ruby Moon acostada sobre el sillón.

Yue..-Te quiero..y tal vez con el tiempo pueda aceptarte...sé que apenas tienes 9 años,y tal vez no estes preparada para un golpe como este..pero debo arriesgarme.-Yue aclaró su garganta.-Me has hecho daño.

Ruby..-Te quiero..por favor..no lo digas.

Yue..-Me sorprenden tus sentimientos hacia a mi..Sé que sufrirás...ojalá seas fuerte y puedas soportarlo..lo siento.-Ruby Moon negó con la cabeza.

Ruby..-no por favor..

Yue..-Rompo mi promesa...dejamos de ser compañeros inmortales.

Yue no pudo evitarlo,batió sus alas como nunca lo había hecho antes,emprendiendo su huída,con un poco de magia abrió la ventana y se perdió en la ventisca.

Ruby..-¡¡Yue¡¡...¡¡HOY ESTABA A PUNTO DE DECIRTELO¡¡...-abrio los ojos,sería inutil,ya no la escucharía..-Yo confió en tu amor...mi adorado Yue.

Ruby Moon se dejó caer al suelo con los ojos cerrados,rapidamente sus delicadas manos cubrian sus ojos,las lágrimas se escapaban de las palmas de sus manos,hasta caer a la alfombra.

Ruby..-Touya...¡¡Maldito¡¡...¡¡TU TIENES LA CULPA¡¡...-su tono de voz bajó a uno casi inaudible.-Te odio...no permitistes que yo se lo contara a Yue.-una rabia intensa nacía de su interior.

El juez lunar cerró los ojos tras la ventana.Sentía su cuerpo apoyado en el frío muro,mientras algunos copos de nieve caían por sus hombros.

Eriol sostuvo con fuerza una bolsa de libros,había permanecido escondido tras la puerta durante toda la conversación,Touya al salir no lo había visto.De todas formas Eriol se encargaba de mantener baja su aura mágica.(Eriol:Esto no tiene buena pinta...).

* * *

Mei-ling estaba dando pequeños paseos por el chalet de Tomoyo hasta pararse en una habitación que le trajo recuerdos.Sus labios se entreabrieron y rodó una pequeña lágrima,el orden que seguían los muebles,el gran espejo que reflejaba la persiana de enfrente,la luz que entraba mantenía la oscuridad perfecta que le recordaría al cuarto de su primo.

Mei..-Shaoran....¿Por que la sacrificastes?...Yo..te quiero Shaoran,y sé que con ella serás feliz...-Mei-Ling no le comentó nada a Sakura,y seguramente no lo haría.-¿Como le haré para hacerte sonreír de nuevo?...Tal vez no fue buena idea venirme con Tomoyo....Tú nunca aceptastes que tu relación con Sakura se huviera acabado en aquellos años...y ahora que aceptastes la ruptura,que kinomoto ya no te quiere,¡¡ahora que me necesitas yo me alejé¡¡...¡¡No debí dejarte solo¡¡..

Mei-ling subió la mano al entrepecho y suspiró,sus hermosos ojos rasgados y rojizos se llenaron de agua salada en poco minutos,humedeciendo su rostro en silencio.Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que su corazón estallaba en llanto por Shaoran,los momentos que lloraba en silencio,las veces que había reprimido su llanto por sonreírle a él cuando le hablaba de Sakura y darle ánimos para que no se rindiera.Su corazón guardaba unos sentimientos que Shaoran tal vez desconocía,por que Mei-Ling desde alguna semanas atras,parecía haberlo olvidado,tal vez por que se juró a ella misma,no volver a decir que si Sakura no lo aceptaba,se lo quedaría para ella,procurar que Shaoran no la pillara en su cuarto,soñando con dormir a su lado algún día.Y lo más importante ; nunca permitir que Shaoran descubriera pena en su rostro y preguntara preocupado.

Mei..-¿Me echará de menos?...Tan solo ha pasado un día.

Tomo..-¡¡Me-Ling¡¡..te estaba buscando.

Mei..-¡¡Tom.tomoyo¡¡..ejej..¡¡que sorpresa¡.¡

Tomo..¿Estabas distraída?..-pequeño silencio.-bueno es igual..Sakura nos espera en el recibidor...¡¡Date prisa¡¡...ejmpe...te busqué esta ropa..¿Que te parece?.

Mie-Lin la tomó con una gota de sudor.Tomoyo estaba muy sonriente,con estrellitas en sus ojos violetas.MeiLing recordó las palabras de Sakura.

Tomo..-debido al temporal han suspendido las clases por estos días,no sé cuanto dure..-Bueno.

Mei..-¡¡GENIAL¡¡..ahora veremos como se las arregla Chicaru para publicar el periódico..jejej..-Mei-ling empezó a reírse por lo alto.(Mei-Ling:Tengo tiempo,,y sé de alguien que me ayudará a conseguir las fotos...)

Tomo..-Mei-Ling..atiende...-La china volteó sonrojada como una magdalena.Tomoyo vestía un bonito conjunto de un azul ultramar,que lograba resalta el color de sus ojos violetas,a juego con unas preciosas botas color crema,que llegaban a las rodillas.

Tomo..-Si no te molesta es que teníamos algo de prisa..te traje este amarillo...¿Te gustan los cinturones gruesos?,le va mucho al traje...-Tomoyo la observaba algo preocupada.Mei-Ling lo observó,la falda era tableada y parecía algo corta,a medio muslo.Pero Tomoyo lo compensaba con unos leotardos blancos muy cool,que llebanvan letras japonesas a partir de la rodilla, Mei-ling le sonrió al conjunto y lo tomó con gusto.

Mei..-Este conjunto esta bien...¿Diva?..¡¡Guaau¡¡..-fanfarroneó al ver la enormes iniciales en metal del cinturon.Tomoyo le dió un ligero golpe en la cabeza y le indicó que se diera prisa.

Tomo..-Hablé con Sakura..Shaoran nos ha invitado al parque de atracciones,consiguió unas entradas es por la tarde,luego cenaremos en un restaurante.

* * *

Al bajar se encontraron con Sakura,en el enorme recibidor.Un grandioso espejo decoraba sobre la chimenea.Mei-ling y Tomoyo casí se caen por la escalera,al ver lo que hacía Sakura.La plantas decoraban las esquinas,de bellos muros blancos,con algunos remates en madera.

Y justo en aquel espejo,saludaba una chica vestida con un top de terciopelo negro y brillante, con mangas transparentes,el escote era con forma de triangulo,tanto por delante como por la espalda,a juego con unos pantalones acampanados de cuero negro,algo abrigado y elegante para el temporal que hacía,bajo unas botas negras,te tacón alto.

La silueta de Sakura lucía imponente,con la sensualidad propia que le cedía el misterio de la noche en aquel tono.Sakura giraba sobre los talones una y otra vez moviendo las caderas.Mei-ling levantó las cejas.

Mei..-¿Color negro?...¿No es un tanto gótica?...-Tomoyo se cruzó de brazos mientras Sakura seguía la extraña danza,seguramente practicaba movimientos para gustar a Eriol.

Tomo..-emp...Yo...Sakura dijo que quería estar imponente..y bueno,desde que es conciente que es la chica más famosa en el isntituto,..-Mei-Ling la observó con los ojos en raya y la boca hacia un lado.

Mei..-¿Se puede saber que le hicistes?...-Tomoyo le sonrió con una gota de sudor.

Tomo..-Es que dijo que a Eriol le gustaba mucho su cuerpo y quería verse sexy..-Tomoyo sintió un calor exajerado en sus mejillas.Mei-ling parecía sorprendida y volteó molesta.

Tomo..-El color negro me pareció el más no es muy común en Sakura..de seguro llamaba la atención...la forma de su cuerpo ayuda mucho.

Mei..-¿Que Sakura quiere verse sexy?...-Tomoyo y Mie-Ling parpadearon varias veces asimilando la escena.

Saku..-Eriol...Eriol..¡¡aaah¡¡,...¡¡eres tan guapo¡¡..quiero sorprenderte..tralaríii..tralaríii..-Sakura dió una vuelta como si alguien la sostuviera por la mano,sus botas taconearon en el suelo,y sus pantalones de cuero formaron extrañas arrugas por la cadera.

Mei..-¿Alguien puede explicarme que esta pasando?...-sus ojos ardían en llamas.parecían mas rojos de lo normal.Tomoyo se rascó la barbilla con la impresión de que Shaoran no había sido muy específico cuando le habló de su ruptura con Sakura.

* * *

Touya se dirigía a la residencia Kinomoto,se sentía un poco mal por lo sucedido.¿Pero de quien era la culpa realmente?.Sentía lástima de Ruby Moon,pero estaba seguro de que Yue la perdonaría,que equivocado estaba de la cruel realidad.El viento soplaba con tanta fuerza que lo empujaba,a tal punto de caminar como un borracho.

Giró sus ojos oscuros y pudo ver la residencia Kinomoto,corrió hacia la puerta penetró en la casa con un poco de dificultad.Entró en el recibidor dejando los zapatos,se quitaba el segundo cuando un ruido lo distrajo,provenía del ío a la sala,encontrándose con una angel que observaba estupefacto la ventisca.

Yue..-Ama Sakura....-comentó por lo bajo,no tenía un buen presentimiento.

Tou...-¿Que haces tu aquí?...-Touya se cruzó de brazos bastante molesto.Yue volteó con calma y entrecerró sus ojos celestes.El temporal había empeorado,el fuerte viento golpeaba la ventana sin cesar.

Yue..-Tú tienes la culpa...no debistes marcharte aún.-sus ojos fríos,hirientes hacia el que había sido su mejor amigo.

Tou..-¿eh?...-Kinomoto frunció el ceño y se adelantó hasta él,su prenetrante mirada estaba tan molesta que incluso traladraba a la de Yue.-¡¡¡DEMONIOS¡¡¡.

Yue...-¡Cálmate¡...-Yue parecía intimidado.-vine por que tenía que decirte algo importante.

Tou..-Estoy arto de todo...¡lárgate de una vez¡¡...tus problemas ya no me importan.

Yue..-...-Touya se dirigió a la cocina y abrió la nevera,había escuchado unos golpecitos.Yue se molestó y se sentó en el sofá,sus ojos celestes observaban friamente el televisor apagado.

Tou..-¡¡MALDITO PELUCHE¡¡¡...ENTRE TU Y YUE VAN ACABAR CON MI PACIENCIA.

Yue..-...mmm...-Touya cojía a el pequeño Kero de la cola.Este estaba picando en la nevera,se habia atiborrado con el pastel de chocolate.

Tou..-¿Tú no estabas con Sakura?

Kero..-¡hueme¡,,,es hueme¡,,,,mms¡¡¡jump...-Kero sonrió mientras una miga de bizcocho caía de su boca,su pequeña pancita estaba a rebosar.

No había forma de entenderlo.Touya lo dejó caer por su propio peso y le dió tal puntapie que lo dejó colgado de la barandilla de la escalera.Kero quedó incosciente.

Yue abrió su mirada felina por entero con las mejillas sonrojadas,Touya volteó con una cara poco convincente de su verdadero propósito.

Sus pies pararon frente a los de Yue,este tragó saliva.Touya lo observaba desde arriba de brazos cruzados,sus cabellos reveldes tan solo empeoraban las cosas.

Tou..-¡¡Habla de una vez¡¡..-Yue se mordía el labio inferior y volteó molesto,ocultándose tras lo cabellos.-Demonios.

Yue..-Cuando escuche a Ruby Moon..me dí cuenta de lo mucho que debió costarte revelar su secreto.

Tou..-Para tu información había prometido guardarlo..-Touya se rascó la cabeza,los ojos celestes del dulce angel lo observaron con reproche-¡¡Esta bien¡¡.

Yue..-¿eh?...solo quería darte las gracias por el esfuerzo...y no te sientas culpable por nada.

Tou...-...-Kinomoto no necesito palabras,su mirada estaba cerrada y apretó los puños,los abrió y hundió las cejas hacia Yue,su cuerpo estaba tenso de la rabia.Yue sonrió con los ojos cerrados y negó con la cabeza.

Yue..-Mejor me voy..-se levantó con lentitud,con temor a exaltarlo,y es que Yue aún no conocía todo el genio que podía emanar de Kinomoto.

Tou..-¡¡DEMONIOS¡¡....-Yue sintió como un fuerte brazo lo cojía por el hombro y lo conducía a la salida.Touya avanzaba delante del con zancadas,obligándolo a llevar su paso.Ambos quedaron en la entrada.

Yue..-Lo siento..disculpa.

Tou..-deberías haberte quedado con Ruby Moon...y para que lo sepas,estoy enamorado de Tomoyo Daedoyi.

Yue..-¿Touya?..eso es....

Tou..-¿Satisfecho?...¡y ahora vete¡...-abrió la puerta y penetraron algunos copos de nieve.Su brazo tiró de Yue para que saliera.

Yue..-¡¡Touya¡¡....-Kinomoto frenó y sus ojos oscuros lo observaron confuso.-¡Cálmate¡.

Sopló una intensa ventisca desde la entrada abierta,sintieron un escalofrío por el cambio de temperatura,el viento meció los cabellos blancos de Yue cubriendo su rostro casi por entero.Yue se sintió extrañamente aliviado.

Su mano blanca tiró de la Touya para que lo soltara,su rostro estaba entristecido y confuso.

Touya suspiró resignado,su puño cedió y se apartó del brazo de Yue.Parecía arrepentido de su comportamiento,el observar el frío invernal y lo que estaba a punto de hacer.Yue huviera perecido en mitad de la tempestad,de seguro,volar hasta la residencia Kinomoto le había traído dificultades.

Y justo ahora que había logrado llegar a su meta,el que fué su mejor amigo alguna vez,lo rechazaba de esa forma tan hostil.

Tou..-Discúlpame...estaba arto de todos los problemas,pensaba que si...

Yue..-Te desacías de mí todo se arreglaría.-Touya sonrió habiendo sido interrumpido,ahora era Yue el que hablaba con reproche.

Tou..-No exactamente..-Touya cerró la puerta y volteó su alta figura.

* * *

Mei-Ling,Tomoyo y Sakura estaban en el chalet,debido al temporal tuvieron que suspender la salida.Llevaban allí todo el día,las horas se hacían interminables.

Tomoyo tenía una enorme pantalla,en una especie de cine induvidual.Una de las doncellas les había cedido una palomitas y ahora las tres estaban sentadas viendo a Sakura en alguna de sus cacerías.Aquella pantalla gigante,se encontraba en un cuarto que comunicaba exclusivamente al dormitorio de Tomoyo.Todo estaba oscuro,como en un autentica sala de estreno.

Mei..-¡¡¡Ajajajaj¡¡...Tomoyo no se te escapa una..Sakura se ve muy mona en su cita con Yukito....¡wow¡¡....Touya fué muy valiente rescatando a Sakura de ahogarse.

Saku..-¡¡Hoooeee¡¡¡...-justo en ese momento.Touya rompía la puerta con un hacha,la carta agua había inundado el restaurante del famoso acuario de Tomoeda.Tomoyo juntó las manos cuando Sakura bajaba las escaleras volando en su bastón,seguida de una hermosa sirena azul, que lanzaba chorros de agua mortales.

Tomo...-Fué por cuando Sakura estaba enamorada de Yukito.

Saku..-¡¡eso eso¡¡,,,aquí no se oculta nada...-estaba roja como un tomate.Mei-ling escuchaba atentamente.

Tomo..-Creo que Yukito sabía desde el principio que Sakura estaba enamorada del...¡¡Es tan romántico¡¡...

Saku..-¡¡OIGAN¡¡...

Mei..-¿Por que la cita de Yukito con Sakura,fué justamente al restaurante donde se encontraba Touya trabajando?..-Tomoyo sonrió cerrando los ojos y levantó el dedo índice.Mei-Ling y Sakura tuvieron la impresión de estar hablando con Yamasaki.

Tomo..-¿Y por que Touya encontró trabajo justamente en el restaurante del acuario?...-Mei-Ling y ella sonrieron hacia Sakura.

Saku..-¿eh?...¿QUE HACEN?...-La pobre Sakura no daba a basto,sus amigas la tomaron de los cachetes y tiraron de ellos.

Tomoyo y Mei-Ling.-Por que su hermanito la protege incluso de su mejor amigo...Yuki.

Saku..-¡¡SUELTENMÉ¡¡....¡¡dejen de burlarse¡¡

Tomo..-Pero Yuki es tan inocente que le contó a Touya lo que te iba hacer..te quiere tanto que quizo que pasarás un día guay.-Tomoyo y Mei-Ling seguían tirandole de los cachetes.

Mei...-¿No es adorable?..-ambas se sonrieron,tirando de los cachetes de Sakura como si fuera de goma.

Saku..-¡¡definitivamente no volveré aceptar ver una de tus películas¡¡..¡¡LO OÍSTES TOMOYO¡¡...-Tomoyo y Mei-Ling la observaban con las mejillas rojas como fresones,y suspiraron.

Tomo..-NO ha cambiado mucho desde entonces..¿A que es mona?.

Mei..-¿Sabes Tomoyo?...a pesar de que haya dejado triste a mi Shaoran debo reconocer que tienes razón...-Mei-Ling sonrió con coranzoncitos y tiró por un cachete de Sakura.

Saku..-¡¡socorro¡¡..-con algo de trabajo pudo apartarse de sus "agresoras" y salió dando traspies hasta traspasar la puerta.Dejándolas solas,Mei-Ling sonrojada sonrió con ternura a Tomoyo y le pasó un "DVD".Tomoyo lo aceptó gustosa.

Mei..-quiero ver este ahora.

Tomo..-Tambien aparece Shaoran,ya verás como se sonroja.-ambas suspiraron,si Shaoran se encontrase allí,de seguro huviera pasado por lo mismo que la pobre Sakura.o mucho peor.

* * *

Shaoran estaba observando el temporal desde su cuarto.De pronto tuvo un mal presentimiento,pues es que la residencia Li estaba demasiado silenciosa.Shaoran salió de su dormitorio y sus pasos frenaron en la puerta que conducía el dormitorio de su prima Mei-Ling.

¡¡Toc¡¡ Toc¡¡.

Shao..-¿Prima Mei?.

Sus ojos ambar se distrajeron al escuchar los golpeteos en el cristal,justo en la sala donde se encontraba dos grandiosas puertas,cuyos cristales dejaban traspasar timidamente la escasa luz del día.Sentía un vacío indescriptible,que solo recordó sentir cuando se marchó hacia Japón los primeros días alejado de su familia.

¡¡Toc¡¡,¡Toc¡¡

Shaoran algo molesto golpeó la puerta de la habitación de su prima.

Shao..-¿Mei-Ling?...-comenzó a preocuparse,todo seguía el silencio,y aquella ventisca mortal,que le desgarraba el alma.-¿Que hago?.

Un uso de razón traspasó su mente,tan solo era el primer día que Mei-Ling no le había hablado,pues incluso fuera de Japón,solía telefonear a Shaoran muy a menudo.Y es que ese precisamente.Mei-Ling se había marchado fuera sin decir nada,ni siquiera una llamada aquel día,había logrado preocuparlo por ella.Shaoran se rió como un estúpido de si mismo.

* * *

Yue..-Cuanto frío hace...ni siquiera mi forma principal la acepta..-Yue se trabó algunos de sus cabellos blancos por la oreja,desde que se los había cortado se le revolvían muy a menudo.Suspiró recordando su larga melena plateada y con que cuidado se la cepillaba su querida Ruby Moon,había sido la primera mujer en su vida.Y Yue no recordó haberse dado cuenta,de lo cuidadosas que pueden llegar a ser las mujeres para con sus seres más queridos.

Cuando la hacía suya le daba todo su amor,Ruby Moon lo mimaba,lo mecía en sus brazos y de forma infantil le cantaba canciones para que durmiera en sus cálidos senos maternales.

Yue se llevó la mano a la frente,sus labios se entreabrieron y pronunciaron el nombre de su amada Ruby Moon por lo bajo.

Cuantas locuras había cometido con ella,cuando andaban solos en la casa,o por la mansión.Nunca recordó haberse sentido tan niño como se sintió con ella,y es que a pesar de sus más de 200 años,ella lograba hacerle olvidar por instantes sus otras vidas,las personas que conoció y de las que se tuvo que olvidar por ley de vida,la muerte natural que les llegaba a todos los seres humanos.

A lo lejos Touya preparaba la cena,lo observava en silencio sin reprocharle nada.Si Yue creía que era lo mejor en su relación con Ruby Moon,él lo apoyaría como un buen amigo.

Touya se metió de lleno en cocina cuando un llamamiento lo interrumpió.

Yue..-Ella lo sabe...

Tou..-¿Que?...perdona..no escuchaba.

Yue..-Digo que si Tomoyo lo sabe...Los ví muy alegre por el cumpleaños de Ruby Moon...¿Ya salen juntos?.

Tou..-No....aunque hace tiempo que siento esto por ella...-Yue lo observó con asombro y luego sonrió.Los ojos oscuros de Touya se desviaron hasta perder de vista al angel.Kero hacía pequeños dibujitos ,rayando con sus zarpas en la mesa de la cocina mientras esperaba la cena.

Yue..-...¿Sabes?..Desde que la conozco Tomoyo me parece una persona muy especial...Es inteligente,muy madura para su edad algunas veces...si...Nunca me comentastes como le declarás tu amor.

Tou..-¡¡Yay ya pensé en ello¡¡...Tal vez unas flores,una caja bombones,lo que sea...-refunfuñó Touya con la mejillas sonrojadas,estaba claro que hablar de aquel tema no le era del todo agradable.Yue pareció aún mas asombrado y permaneció con el rostro sereno.

Yue..-Touya-Kun...realmente te gusta.

Kero..-¡¡jejej¡¡...-el peluche amarillo voló desde la mesa y se posó guasón delante de Touya.-¿Quien lo iba a pensar?...¿cierto?...-Kero le enseñó un cacho de madera arrancado de quien sabe donde,donde estaban las iniciales T x T..2,y tenía forma de corazón.

Tou..-¡¡grgrg¡¡..¡¡¡KEROOO¡¡¡...-Touya había comprobado un enorme mordisco en la mesa del frente.

Kero..--¡¡TENÍA MUCHA HAMBRE¡¡...-comenzó a volar con el pobre Touya furioso detrás.

* * *

El teléfono sonó,Sakura salió de la habitación de Tomoyo dando a una terraza interior,conectada por el centro con una escalera triple que conducía al recibidor del chalet.

Sakura avanzó más deprisa al escuchar un pitido,penetró a una elegante sala de estar,había una mesilla colocada justo al lado del sillón.¿Y si llamaba Eriol?¿Y si?..

Sakura pensando en esto cojió sonrojada el auricular.

Saku..-Residencia Daedoyi....¿Diga?.

Shao..-¿Mei-Ling?...-Shaoran se sonrojó por completo al escuchar una carcajada.-Oye no te burles..¿Se puede saber quien eres?.

Saku..-buenas tarde Shaoran...soy Sakura.-pequeño silencio.

Shao..-Es-estaba preocupado...¡¡¡Eso eso todo¡¡.

Saku..-¿?...

Shao...-La ventisca ha sido muy dura...¿Estan todos bien?...-Su tono de voz se había relajado.Sakura sonrió con inocencia...

Saku..-No te preocupes yo...-¡¡¡MEI-LlING¡¡.-Sakura se quedó mirando su mano vacía y la persona que acababa de quitarle el auricular.

Mei..-¡¡SHAORAN¡¡....-Sakura la miró con reproche.(Sakura:¿Como sabía que se trataba del?.)Tomoyo apareció tras Sakura y quedó algo asombrada.

Shao..-¿Por que no llamastes?..Me tenías preocupado...-Shaoran sonrió tranquilo.Mei-Ling sonrió con un brillo especial en sus ojos.(Mei-Ling:Te quiero tanto primo...)

Mei..-Perdóname Shaoran..prometo que no volverá a ocurrir.

Shao..-Tonta...me acostumbrastes a tus gritos...mira el ridículo que hice...llamé a la puerta de tu cuarto...-Tomoyo y Sakura no hacían comentarios.

Mei..-mjmjm....¡¡Shaoran¡¡...¡¡No te enojes¡¡...¿Te enojastes?...-respondió y preguntó a la vez.Tomoyo y Sakura sonrieron,Mei-Ling supernerviosa daba vueltas con el dedo por el clave del auricular.

Shao..-Mei-Ling..ya te dije que no fueras tan torpe...

Mei..-Lo siento..querido Shaoran...¿Por que no probamos mañana?.

Shao..-déjalo es igual...mañana me pasaré por ahí...no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

Mei..-De acuerdo...y por cierto..no soy tan torpe.-Mei-Ling colgó,sus corazón estaba más feliz que nunca.Se conformaba con solo verlo,de todas formas,era lo único que podía hacer.

Tomoyo con cuidado despegó un auricular de su oído y lo colgó.Sakura y ella sonrieron satisfechas.Mei-Ling caminó un poco alegre hacia ellas.

Mei..-¡¡Chicas¡¡ no se lo van a creer..

Saku..-No es que haya pasado mucho tiempo con ellos..¿Cuanto llevan tratándose así?.

Tomo..-Pues desde siempre.que yo sepa...

Mei..-¿Y ustedes que andan murmurando a escondidas?..-Mei-Ling las observó,bajó sus ojos rojizos y se encontró con un teléfono al lado de Daedoyi.

Mei..-¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAH¡¡¡....¡¡¡¿QUE HICIERON?¡¡¡...-Mei-Ling estaba furiosa.Sakura y Tomoyo comenzaron a tomar carrerilla.

Mei..-¡¡¡SON UNAS ARPIAS¡¡¡...¡¡NO VUELVAN A ESCUCHAR¡¡.

Tomoyo,Sakura..-¡¡LO SENTIMOS¡¡.

* * *

continuará.........bueno..necesito saber que les siempre no pude evitar hacer la payasada e introducir algo de comedia...¡¡Ay pobre Mei-ling¡¡...bueno.le tengo preparada alguna que otra sorpresa a Tomoyo....¿Me pasé con Kero?...yep...jup..XD¡¡Tenía que hacerlo..¡¡ahora el peluchin se tomó la guasa con Touya¡¡... ya veran...(Kissmy sonríe de forma sospechosa...jeje)

respondiendo reviews.

**Arcngel**...-No te preocupes lindura...(Kissmy se da un golpe en la cabeza con las mejillas sonrojadas 32..)...XD..¡¡aah¡¡--¿Como has estado?...bueno,,suerte y que tus problemillas se mejores pronto,...pos buenote...¡¡aahh¡¡..me encanta tus reviews¡¡...Ya sbes cuanto me alegra que me hayas leído¡¡...(sonrojo98....yop)....yep..gracias por las muestras de cariño...(sonrrojo al 100 )....Arcngel..pues me gustaría pillarte algún día uy podamos charlar...UU..jope¡¡...yo quero hablar contigop...¡¡tenemos que quedar pero yap..sip..valep...yo me encargo del horario....y te digo la hora...XD¡¡chao cosita linda¡¡...sigo esperando tus reviews...y si quieres alguna cosa en la historia comenta por ahí y yo te la desarrollo..¿que te parece?..por supuesto respetaré los derechos de autor,,cosita...¿Te conté que me apareció un gatito hace poco?...ahora es como de la familia y ¡¡blablablbalbbla¡¡...justo cuando se muri....blablblaba....(Kissmy se sonroja.XD),,bueno creo que por ahí lo entendistes..ya te envío un mensajillo... :3..

**Kendra Duvoa**:¡¡opii¡¡ opa..opa...opaopa...O..ya me puse a cantar...es un orgullo tenerte como lectora de mi fic...¡¡¡en verdad qu me alegran tus reviews¡¡....,,gracias por todo tu apoyo incondicional...pues sip...muchas incognitas,,que se aclaran..y para algunos despistadillos...pondré a Tomoyo a recordar sobre su pasado en el siguiente capítulo...Kendra y ahora que mencionastes lo del travieso Kero... en realidad de enamorará de otra personita..¡¡ya veran ya verán¡¡¡...XD..¡¡aaah¡¡...Eriol me mira de forma extraña...XD...mejor cierro el pico,,,¡¡Kendra.¡¡ te deseo lo mejorcito....bueno..nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo...una florecilla..BD

**mafeh:..¡¡**chayy¡¡¡...hellooo...gracias por tu review¡¡¡..tratrali..tralari....an..ya sigo cantando,,,hop,,,estoy mu contenta...pues yo soy partidaría de Eriol y Sakura y...SX S..Y TAMBIEN SxY/Yue,vamos,,,que no me invento una amor imposible entre Sakura y Touya por que no se como comenzarlo...XD¡¡¡ya sé que son hermanos¡¡..pero imagínatelo....(es un fic)....¡¡enga¡¡..espero leerte pronto,,¡¡suerte¡¡...ÔÔ...y chachay con tu vida,que son dos días....(vivir a tope)...

**Mei-Chan**..-¡¡¡DE NADA MUJER¡¡..XD..es un placer dedicarte un capítulo,,,pues aquí lo tienes.,,espero que te guste...¡gracias por los ánimos¡bueno,,y los que leen y no dejan reviews..pues que le voy ha hacer...ya spe de personas que dejaron algun review y me siguen leyendo..no te preocupes.....estoy muy feliz,de que hayan personas como tú que me apoyan de ese modo...este fic es largo..y cuesta lo suyo,,en verdad,que un review es un regalito que anima.

Pues lo que último que comentastes de Tomoyo pos bueno..hay un capítulo donde se celebra el cumple de Tomoyo,y es atacada...unos monstruo horribles y ..blablabla....Su madre es un reina desterrada,y Tomoyo heredó sus poderes,

Y el padre de Sakura,pues U:U...se pasa la vida sonriendo,como en el anime,y en el manga supongo...

¡¡esta bien¡¡...en este capítulo coloqué algo al final que les va refrescar la memoria.......XD..yep,,,BX....

¡¡LEAN CON CALMA¡¡...(si tienen tiempo,,XD...)


	22. cap 22 El amor llamó a tu puertaprimera ...

**Kendra Duvoa:**Pues espero que esta capítulo te agrade,uff---O.o¡¡ Guacalá¡¡..¿Actualicé muy pronto...U:u...tan solo review..XD..¡¡me estaba acostumbrando¡¡...¡¡¡Gracias por tu apoyo¡¡....¿Sabes?..supongoo que a mucho solo les interesaba la pareja de Sakura por Eriol...Uu..que se le va a hacer...de todas formas..3 o 4 capítulos más y daré po acabado este fic....¡¡Gracias de nuevo por tu review¡¡¡..me podría pasar toda la tarde dándotelas¡¡---nn---.aaah..veo que encontrastes algo de tiempillo para leerme...yep....bueno..pues Chaaayyy...

La verdad,,es que Ruby es muy infantil..pero unirl con Yue me parecía algo tan loco y fuera der lugar,sep de muchas personas que preferían Touya,pero bueno,..Yue tampoco es un santo que digamos...HH .Pues la parejita de Eriol y Sakurita estaraá más unida que nunca,y será la base para las demás...(Ya sabrás por que...)

**Mafeu:**aaalaaa¡¡---yyep..--...ves ya lograstes sonrojarme,pues muchas gracias,,,Chaayy...bueno...¬ ¬. Definitivamente me meto que actualicé muy pronto..un espeso humo nace de la boca de niobela...espero que tú servidor se actualice pronto...

**Undine:**leí Tu review en otro fic..disculpa,,es que por ese pos...U..no suelo responder...yep...O.o en verdad me llevé una sorpresa...pero tranquila,,,mmm

oyep...que curioso,pues me alegra que siguieras leyendo mi fic,,¡¡fué toda una sorpresa¡¡...no te alteres...jejej...no todo lo que escribo es Eriol-Sakura...XD...por ahín...hay un fanfic..jijij...99 uff....

**Y ahora agradecerles a todos los que continuan leyendo este fic y no me dejaron reviews,por el motivo que sea...gracias por leerme... :P .**

**Undine,Arcngel,Mei-ling,Black-Lady,ami Sakurita-Sama,¡¡LUNA MOON,KARENS¡¡...O...¡¡rebesotes a todos ustedes¡¡..espero no haberme olvidado de nadie..aah¡¡..sip...¡¡felicidades kissmy¡¡..**

**XD..bueno...pues gracias chica por felicitarme a mi misma,de verdad que fué toda una sorpresa(personajes de Cad Captor Sakura...--.se miran entre todos con una gota de sudor.)**

**Mi amiga Black Lady,pues es muy especial,,y yo me arrepiento de algo que hice,,,quiero que sepan que en realidad en este fic..pues mi lindo Yue,tal vez huviera sido mejor que se quedara con Touya...incluso ami me da cierta molestia,en verdad que su amor sería muy hermoso(¡¡neee¡¡..:P...gays..pos bueno...XD¡¡no se me pongan aguafiestas..es solo una opinion...)..bueno,,pues para los que sigan leyendo este fic,que sepan que esta pareja no se llev a cabo,por ciertos motivos..pero si huviera desarrollado este fic tal y como yo deseaba,muchas cosas huvieran cambiado...**

**¡¡baha¡¡...de acuerdo..pos aquí con la continuación¡¡...**

****

**Pero sigo en mis trece¡¡...en le siguiente capítulo daré detalles de como huviera sido la otra versión de este fic..(¬ ¬ solo para abonados..).**

**Caprichozo Corazón**

**Capítulo 22(El amor llamó a tu puerta)primera parte...**

Las nubes despejaban el cielo aquella mañana,aun era fría y el aire se sentía húmedo alrededor. La ciudad de Tomoeda amanecía completamente blanca,la nieve cubría tejados y calles en una atmósfera cargada,donde se dificultaba la respiración en altas temperaturas.El ruido del tráfico aun era muy remoto.

En una acojedora casita,descansaban tan solo tres ocupantes.Un chico moreno con poderes ocultos,y dos guardianes de las cartas Sakura.Todos en la misma habitación.

El primero en despertar fué Touya.Aquella noche había sido muy agitada para Touya,teniendo que soportar las incesantes discursiones de los dos guardianes.Touya aún se sentía pesado y quedo a duras penas sentado sobre la cama de su cuarto.Volteó con cara de pocker hacia el reloj,su tic-tac era el único ruido que se escuchaba en la habitación,aparte de los pequeños ronquidos de Kero.

Yukito tenía el sueño tan profundo que ni se movía de lugar,permanecía de lado acostado en la otra cama de la esquina.Touya sonrió,era una escena de lo más extraña.

El chico con esencia lunar y finos rasgos se acurraba mirando de cara a Touya,sus manos se posaban delicadamente sobre el vientre del pequeño Kero,y parte de sus cabellos plateados rozaban timidamente el arete que Kero poseía en una de sus orejas.

Las sábanas cubrían su cuerpo un poco más arriba de la cintura,debía sentirse cálido sobre la suave almohada,su sonrisa no desaparecía ni cuando Yuki soñaba.Unos pequeños soplidos se escapaban timidamente de sus labios entreabiertos,en un murmullo tan lejano,como el frío viento que paseaba suavemente por las calles.

Sus anteojos se encontraban por el respaldar de la cama,en una pequeña mesilla,al lado un libro que de seguro había leído para dejarse dormir,como de costumbre.

Kero por su parte tenía levantadas las patillas delanteras,que se abrazaban a uno de los largos dedos de Yukito.El pequeño guardian de vez en cuando las sacudía al notar algún mechón de pelo sobre su hociquito,su cola descansaba enroscada en la muñeca de Yukito como sino quisiera separarse del.

Realmente una imagen de lo más extraña,teniendo en cuenta lo que discutían cuando estaban despiertos.Touya debía tener en cuenta que tanto Yukito como Kero no eran humanos.

Yuki..-¡¡¡AAACHISS¡¡..-movió la nariz haciendo una regañina,en cuanto Kero movió su pequeña patita,Yuki quedaba dormido profundamente.

Tou..-Yuki...cuanto tiempo que no te reconocía como lo he hecho hoy,,siempre era yo el que te despertaba..eres tan gotlón como dormilón...-La criatura mágica en su forma humana pareció agitarse,pero luego se hundió más remolón sobre la almohada.

Touya se levantó y se dirigió al baño a lavarse la cara.Siempre le ayudaba a despejarse a esas horas.Podía verse a si mismo en el espejo con las gotas de agua resbalando por su rostro,mientras los recuerdos de aquella amistad seguía en su corazón.

Ahora una persona ocupaba su mente.Touya era muy callado,pero cuando sentía algo importante,era sincero y su valor lo ayudaba a romper aquel silencio con el que siempre estaba acostumbrado a convivir.

-Tomoyo....mmm..-alzó la cara y cerró los ojos despues de haberse encontrado con su reflejo.Su frente quedó apoyada en el cristal,Esa chica realmente le gustaba,no...no le gustaba...le fascinaba su carácter,esos hermosos ojos violetas,sus cabellos,su blanca piel,todo de ella le atraía..Y es que Tomoyo Daedoyi no era una mujer cualquiera,por que aquella pequeña de once años,ya tenía los 17 cumplidos.Touya tenía 24 años,pero Tomoyo era muy madura para su edad,le atraía y eso no podía evitarlo.

Tal vez el motivo por que no le sentaba bien que esa reencarnación rondara a su hermana,cuando sabía que podía hacer feliz a la mujer que él tanto quería.-¡¡Demonios¡¡..que caprichoso puede ser el corazón a veces...

Yuki..-...-selló los labios al ver a su amigo decaído..el sentimiento era mutuo..ninguno de los dos pasaba por un buen momento en su vida amorosa.Yukito acababa de despertar,fijó sus ojos dorados en los de Touya,este hacía lo mismo con sus ojos oscuros.

Su amigo tenía los pelos esparcidos de forma desordenada por todo el rostro,aún no se había colocado los anteojos.Su mirada se endulzaba con la maraña de pelos,pero aún así se veía muy cómico.

Tou..-¡¡Mira que caras te traes esta mañana¡¡...es como si no huvieras dormido en la noche...-Yukito lo observó con un deje de molestia.

Yuki..-Tengo ojeras de dormir demasiado...pero tú de dormir poco...-Shukisiro no estaba de buen humor,nisiquiera había dado los buenos días con su típica sonrisa.

Tou..-Que poético...-colocó la toalla sobre un ropero y salió del baño tropezando con el hombro de Yuki de forma intencionada-prepararé el desayuno.

Yuki..-bien...-Touya lo traladró con la mirada,Yukito se sonrojó al darse cuenta de su carácter.Estaba de invitado en la casa y ni siquiera.

Tou..-bien...-Touya se alejó ninguno de los dos tenía siquiera ganas de comentar alguna tontería que los alegrase.

Kero salió por la puerta flotando por los aires,se frotó sus ojitos y paró justo en frente de Touya.Este lo observaba con su típica seriedad.

Kero..-Tengo hambre.

Yuki..-jejej...

* * *

Nakuru acariciaba tranquilamente a Spinel Sun mientras ambas veían su telenovela favorita.-María de Canela-.Se habían enganchado desde la otra semana,y ya no había forma de despegarlas del televisor a esa hora.El cuarto era muy amplio,y una enorme cortina recorría la pared hasta el final de las esquinas,una visión algo extravagante,pero a la vez elegante,con hermosos ocres que jugaban con los verdosos del resto de la sala.

Como siempre,el televisor era lo que no conjuntaba con aquellos muebles.

Eri..-¿Falta mucho?....

Spi..-consulta tus poderes como me hicistes la otra vez...-comentó por lo bajo.Nakuru se mordía las uñas mientras una lagrimilla le bajaba.

Naku..-¡¡Yuki¡¡..¡¡Mi yuki¡¡.

Eriol entrecerró su misteriosa mirada,tambien era molesto ver como su fiel y sofisticada Spinel Sun se rebajaba de aquella forma.Aún seguía leyendo y educando su intelectual,pero la telenovela la cambiaba por completo.

Eri..-No es una buena influencia..-sentenció la un suspiro se alejó de allí pero sonrió por lo bajo al darse cuenta que sus guardianas tenían algunas cosas en común,y no se llebavan tan mal como Yue y Keroberos.Desde luego la convivencia se hacía mucho más facil.

Naku..-¡¡MI YUKI¡¡..¡¡AAAHH¡¡...

Spi..-¡¡Nakuru ese llama Juan José Rubén¡¡¡....

Naku..-¿No era Luis Marisa?..-Nakuru se secaba las lágrimas,su corazón dolía tanto.Desde luego aquella escena no le resultaba cómica en absoluto.

En la pantalla -María de la Canela-suplicaba por que le dieran otra oportunidad.

Spinel Sun la observó con una gota de sudor.

Spi..-Es increíble como vives las cosas en carne propia.-Nakuru la observó con molestía.

Naku..¡¡ENAM"RATE PRIMERO¡¡..¡¡Y LUEGO RECLAMA¡¡.

Spi...-....¿?.-Spinel Sun se enrroscaba los bigotes con las pezuñas,completamente avergonzada.

Eri..-Debo irme..-Eriol observó a Ruby Moon algo preocupado.Sus ojos violeta grisáceos se bajaron pesadamente y recordó lo sucedido con Touya,y el comprometido encuentro que vió en todso su esplendor entre Ruby Moon y Yue.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al pensar en él y Sakura.Eriol abrió los ojos por entero,desde luego Kinomoto lograba en él pensamientos realmente fuera de lugar.

Observó el largo del pasillo,vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla y una sencilla camisa,bajo un abrigo blanco y al cuello una bufanda negra.

Pareció percatarse del estado de Ruby Moon,y su fiel Spinel que la consolaba.

Observó a sus creaciones,Eriol les guiño un ojo,luego una sonrisa burlona y se marchó con algo de prisa.-Adios mis queridos guardianes.

* * *

Shaoran miraba el reloj y zapateó el suelo con algo de prisa.Llevaba puesta una camiseta color miel a juego con sus ojos,pantalones de mezclilla y unas botas negras. 

Observó a su alrededor algo inquieto,la nieve lo cubría casi todo,sabía de sobra que aquel temporal no era natural,como la lluvia que Eriol había provocado algunos años atrás,hasta que Sakura aprendió a transformar sus primeras cartas.

Había nevado y ni se molestó e intentar romper el hechizo de Eriol.¿Pero que clase de adolescente en su sano juicio prefería asistir a clases que disfrutar de algunos días libres?.Estaba aprendiendo que Eriol Hiraguizawa no era tan responsable despues de todo.

Shao...-Bien tarda...tratándose de Eriol se me hace raro.-justo a su espalda alguien sonrió con malicia,estaba tan despistado que ni lo había sentido.

Eri..-Listo para tu nueva cita.

Sorprendido,Shaoran volteó algo sonrojado y lo observó con reproche,en lo que sus puños se apretaban con fuerza.Debido al temporal del día anterior,habían tenido que retrasar la salida.

Shao..-¡¡Deja de bromear con eso¡¡.

Eri..-¡que carácter¡..-sonrió burlón.-¿Pero estas seguro de que no quieres novia?..yo conozco a la candidata perfecta.

Shao..-¡¡¡QUE TOMOYO NO ME GUSTA¡¡¡.

Eri..¿Y quien dijo que yo hablara de Tomoyo?...

Como lo odiaba Shaoran,lo había vuelto a hacer de nuevo.Sentía como si le reprochara en cara haber renunciado tan facilmente por Sakura.

Eri...-Es igual..quieras o no la tendrás.

Li se sobó la cabeza con una gota de sudor,Eriol se había emperrado en ayudarlo por su sacrifio,y sus planes no cesaban.Eriol no borraría su sonrisa hasta obtener la respuesta que buscaba.Li lo observó de nuevo y el viento sopló con calma sobre el jardín de la mansión ,moviendo timidamente algunas hojas de los sauces.

Shao..-Eriol...no te rendirás..¿cierto?..-Li frunció el ceño y bajó el rostro.La seguridad de la reencarnación lo observaba con tal determinación que no necesitó palabras para comprenderlo.

Shao..-Me rindo...-Eriol asintió encantado y se adelantó.Shaoran lo siguió silencioso y rojo como un tomate,y es que pensar en la posibilidad de una novia volvía tímido al tierno Li.

Eri..-Bien...bien...Tú tan solo sé el mismo de siempre...yo hago el resto.-Shaoran lo observó de reojo,en señal de advertencia.

Shao..-Tus planes fallaron con Sakura...¿Que seguridad tienes de que ahora si resulten?..-Eriol siguió avanzando mientras notaba como un molesto rubor nacía en sus mejillas.-La caja de bombones,el osito..-refunfuñó con algo de burla.Li sentía crecer un odio en su interior.

Shao..-Y los más extraordinario...¡¡El admirador secreto¡¡..¿Que fue eso Eriol?...¿Una esencia mágica en tu tarjetita?...

Eri..-Sakura es...mi flor de cerezo..-afirmó con seguridad.

La pierna de Li se volvió más alta que resto de su cuerpo.Shaoran se desmayó allí mismo

Shao..-¡¡¿QUE?¡¡.

Eri..-confía en mí..esta vez no te fallaré amigo.-sonrió de nuevo.(Shaoran:Yo ya conozco esa sonrisa...).Tras ellos iba Mei-ling,que por una vez agradeció no poseer poderes mágicos para pasar desapercibida.Los había estado espiando por todo el camino,la bella Mei-ling se acurrucaba de vez en cuando en sus bufandas y abrigos,y es que la pobre aún no encontraba la manera de adaptarse a aquel clima tan hostil.

* * *

El inquieto Keroberos alargó sus inmensas alas y se estiró por segunda vez.Luego tatareó una canciocilla que había oído por la tele.

Contoneaba su cabeza hasta posarla en Yue.La felina mirada de ambos se unieron en una sola,Touya los observó desde la cocina sin hacer ningún comentario temiéndose lo peor.

Keroberos sonrió con sizaña,cuando su hocico se abrió para emitir alguna burla su voz se apagó por el sonido de la puerta.Todos voltearon y sonrieron con ternura al ver entrar a la dulce Tomoyo.Y es que Tomoyo era muy querida por los tres,una joven tan encantadora.

Tomo..-Buenos días..-sonrió de forma angelical.Sakura observó a todos con sus esmeraldas a la vez que cerraba la puerta tras Daedoyi.Las dos lucían unos hermosos abrigos de cuero,tallado a sus fascinantes figuras.

Tou..-Buenos días...Tomoyo..-entrecerró sus ojos oscuros y ambos se miraron por un rato.Sakura se sintió empequeñecer como una completa desconocida.

(Saku..-¡HOEE¡¡..¿me lo imagino o mi hermano y Tomoyo ya se tutean?...)

Sakura algo sorprendida volteó ,Keroberos se encojió de hombros en lo que Yue le sonreía.Sakura asintió comprendiendo que él si sabía y le explicaría despues.

Kero..-¿Donde se quedó la prima del mocoso?...-preguntó moviendo la cola con nerviosismo.

Saku..-¡¡aah¡¡..Kero no te preocupes...tenía otro planes y acompañó a Eriol..-ella sacudió la mano y suspiró.Keroberos la observaba con una gota de sudor en lo que Tomoyo sonreía.Frente a ellas Touya la observaba embobado.

Saku..-¡¡Tomoyo¡¡..¿Subimos un momento?.-Tomoyo le sonrió como si huviera esperado la proposición,y es que realmente necesitaba hablar con Sakura.

Yue la observó,esperaría su turno.

* * *

Ya en la habitación de Sakura,las dos amigas se habían reconciliado no hace mucho,y ambas se esforzaban por recuperar aquella amistad confiándose como siempre cualquier cosa.Sakura tenía sus cabellos dorados esparcidos de forma desordenada por toda la almohada,mientras abrazaba un peluche de color violeta con un precioso lacito rojo por el cuello. 

Daedoyi giró hacia su amiga con pesar,parecía algo impaciente,ya tenía ganas de ver a Eriol Hiraguizawa.El muchacho que había robado su amor de forma instantánea.

Tomo..-Sakura es que tengo que decirte...

Saku..-venga Tomoyo..has estado callada por todo el camino..-Sakura sonrió al ver como tomaba una buena bocanada de aire.Y es que Tomoyo nunca había tenido problemas,pues no solía dudar sobre sus decisiones.

Tomo..-Lo siento..pero no puedo ir con ustedes...

Saku..¿Por que?..-el brillo de sus esmeraldas pareció apagarse,pero ella ya sabía de que podría tratarse.Tomoyo la observó directa a sus ojos,para luego voltear tristemente en silencio.Su blanca piel se sonrojó aún más.Sakura ya sabía la respuesta demasiado bien tomó las manos de su amiga y la llamó por su nombre,logrando que la mirara de frente a sus ojos.

Saku..-Confío en tí..y si crees que es lo mejor te apoyaré.

Tomo..-Sakura..¿Pero como sabes?..ni siquiera..-Tomoyo se silenció al ver como inclinaba la cabeza y le sonreía divertida.

Saku..-Te quiero mucho...y no permitiré que sufrás.

Tomo..-Sa-Sakura..-quedó en shock al ver como la abrazaba.Seguramente debía ser cosa de sus poderes.

Saku..-Escucha..ahora debemos pensar en una buena escusa..que engañe incluso a mi ¡¡Pichurrín¡¡...sisi..-Tomoyo levantó una ceja,los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de estrellitas.-a mi cosita...a ¡¡ups¡¡,,pero que guapo está¡¡.y tan listo que es...¡¡QUE GUAAY¡¡.

Tomoyo asintió avegonzada y solo pudo sonreírle.

Tomo..-tranquila Sakura...¡¡esta bien¡¡...¿Que me propones?.-Sakura la observó en silencio,parecía tener una idea en mente.Se levantó de la cama y le pidió a Tomoyo que la esperara.

Tomoyo completamente almendrada prefirió sellar los labios,antes de emitir algún gemido de confusión.Sus ojos violetas prefirieron fijarse en los peluches que con tanto cuidado Sakura colocaba en el armario.

* * *

Saku..-Yue¡...-El angel la buscó con sus ojos celestes, hasta encontrarla tras la escalera,donde conducía al zótano.Sakura le hizó señas en silencio.Yue pareció librarse de la conversación que mantenía con Keroberos,en lo que Touya le aplastaba un cojín en la cara al guardian solar.. 

Kero..-¡¡Pero es verdad¡¡..¡¡confiesa que te gusta¡¡.-Kinomoto tenía las mejillas como fresones.

Tou..-¡¡¡MALDITO PELUCHE¡¡...¡¡no hables tan alto¡¡.

Kero..-¡¡jajaj¡¡...¡pues responde pronto¡...-la pelea de cojines continuaba.

Yue y Sakura dejaron de mirarlos y penetraron en sielncio bajo la escalera.Sakura tomó la manibela y cerró timidamente.Yue estaba de espaldas observando aquel zótano donde había comenzado la aventura del ama,y es que las cartas a menudo hablaban del.

Siempre tuvo curiosidad por saber que otras pertenencias de Claw Read podrían encontrarse por aquel lugar.

Su felina mirada seguía rondando por los alrededores y se cruzó de brazos.Sentía algo extraño,estaba seguro de que en un pasado algún familiar de Sakura, había conocido de ese poderoso hechicero.

Saku..-Yue...bien..y ahora podías decirme..

Yue..-Creo que usted es la más indicada para saberlo..-el guardian volteó su esbelta figura.Era muy hermoso,y aunque Sakura no sentía la influencia de la luna,la sola belleza de este lograba sonrojarla.

Yue..-Touya se ha enamorado perdidamente...-Sakura susurró sus últimas palabras con pasmo.

Saku..-Perper...perdidamente..-le resultaba tan extraño.

Saku..-ejemp..de-de...ya sabes...-Yue entrecerró sus ojos celestes y le sonrió con sinceridad.-¿Tomoyo?.

Yue..-Por algún motivo no quiere confesarse...se ve muy chistoso..¡con perdón¡..-Yue volteó avochornado.

Saku..-¡¡oh¡¡..eso es ..¡¡fantástico¡¡...-Sakura juntó las manos y se llevó los dedos pulgares a los labios.-Es justo lo que quería escuchar..¡¡Yue¡¡..es-es...

Sakura selló los labios con una gota de sudor,tampoco podía alargarle a Yue el malestar de su amiga,contaba con la confianza de Tomoyo.Dió media vuelta y abrió la puerta del zótano,Yue la observaba confuso.

Saku..-¡¡HOOEEE¡¡.

Tou..-¿Se puede saber que andaban murmurando?..mosntruo.-era la primera imagen frente a la puerta,con la que la pobre no pudo evitar toparse.Entre las piernas de Touya asomaba Keroberos timidamente.El guardian solar bajó la mirada con tristeza.

Kero..-¿Por que Sakura?...¿Es que ya no me consideras tu amigo?...-estaba a punto de armar un berrinche.Sakura apretó la mirada con manos en cintura,Yue tambien pareció molesto y obligado a intervenir.

Yue..-Podrás engañar a Sakura hipócrita..pero ya rondas los 300,no te hagas..-Keroberos sintió la rabia recorrer su sangre y pegó su hocico al de Yue.

Kero..-cierra tu bocaza....¡¡GRGRG¡¡.

Yue...-Si no recuerdo mal..ya recuerdas absolutamente todo de tu pasado con Claw...así nos lo aclaró Eriol.-sus miradas se observaban con furia.Keroberos sabía de sobra todo aquello,lo que resultaba mas molesto,era que desde algunos años Yue había comenzado a conocerlo como la palma de su mano.Keroberos era lo suficiente maduro como para comportarse,a los ojos de Yue,se veía como un completo capizace.

Kero..-¡¡YE VOY A¡¡...

Saku..-¡¡¡YA BASTA¡¡¡...-El grito de Sakura sobresaltó a alguien de más arriba.

Yue y Keroberos..-¡¡mande¡¡.

* * *

Yukito permanecía serio observando el color de las calles al igual que Shaoran.Eriol sonreía con tranquilidad,le encantaba aquel parque.Mei-Ling y Sakura conversaban tras los chicos de algunos perfumes. 

El parque estaba completamente nevado,algunos pequeños habían hecho muñecos de nieve sobre los columpios,otros más bromistas sobre los bancos.Esperando que algún despistado se sentara y acabara con el trasero mojado.Se podían escuchar sus risas y correteos a lo largo de todo el camino.Las clases se había retrasado por culpa del temporal.Algunos árboles estaban completamente pelados,parecían inertes,la vida se había apagado en ellos,sus troncos eran duros y de un marrón muy oscuro,un paisaje algo tétrico.La nieve colgaba timidamente de algunos y a veces provocaba pequeñas avalanchas.

El grupo de cinco cruzó un pequeño puente,el riachuelo estaba completamente helado,curiosamente algunas hojas de cerezos permanecían congeladas en su interior.Eriol guardaba las manos en los bolsillos,Mei-Ling se abrigaba con dos bufandas y enrroscaba los guantes en esta.

Mei..-¡¡Que frío¡¡...-Shaoran la observó mientras se ajustaba la chaqueta.

Eriol dejó de sonreír y volteó para echarle un vistazo a Sakura.Ella le devolvió la mirada timidamente,su relación era algo comprometida,siempre se habían tratado como amigos sin saber que se amaban.Sakura tenía un plan en mente que no podía fallar,armada de valor se adelantó a Mei-ling.

Saku..-¡¡Cariño espera¡¡...-Eriol frenó y sonrió con ternura.Sakura lo observó desde abajo cogida con amor de su brazo.Pero Eriol no parecía conforme,libró su brazo del de Sakura y la rodeó por la cintura.

Eri..-Continuemos...mjmjm.

Shaoran y Mei-ling los observaban en silencio,Sakura sonrojada le sonrió con sus hermosos ojos verdes vibrando.Yukito parecía extrañado,Sakura volteó al verlo despistado y le tiró de la chaqueta,asegurándose que Shaoran y Mei-ling no se dieran cuenta.

Saku..-dejémoslos solos...ella se lo merece...-Yukito entendió la indirecta.Eriol entrecerró su mirada violeta grisácea.tal y como había previsto,en sus cartas se predecían nuevos romances.En pleno invierno,nacía una calidez en los corazones de sus amigos,y esto lo hacía muy feliz.

Acercó a Sakura y le besó la mejilla.Sakura cerró los ojos y posó sus manos en su pecho,sus rostros permanecieron unidos por un momento.Se habían parado en mitad del camino,con tan solo la necesidada de sentirse el uno cerca del otro.Ella jamás pensó amar de aquella manera ni ser correspondida con la misma fuerza,estaba claro que su relación con Eriol no se trataba de una amor pasajero,aquello duraría,y ambos en sus corazones,guardaban la esperanza de que aquel amor no acabara nunca.

Eriol era cosciente de lo sueños y esperanzas que su flor de cerezo depositaba en él,no podía fallarle,ella había demostrado con creces lo mucho que lo quería.

Eri..-Te quiero...-susurró algo sonrojado,con cuidado de no ser escuchado por Mei-Ling o Shaoran.Aunque su posición ya era bastante evidente.Sakura lo besó con cuidado y lo tomó de la mano,ambos andaron hacía la orilla de un lago observándose sin pestañear.

Shaoran y Mei-Ling iban detrás,ellos sabían de sobra que tarde o temprano serían testigos de su amor,pues aunque sus corazónes lo negaban,ellos conocían el final de aquella amistad entre,la reencarnación del mago mas poderoso y su sucesora.

Yukito volteó tan solo el rostro,sus pies frenaron y sus manos seguían en los bolsillos.Su ruptura era muy reciente,y como le dolía cada pálpito de corazón.Era demasiada nostalgia para él,tanta felicidad en sus amos más queridos,no significaba que se sintiera igual de orgulloso.Yukito alzó la cabeza ,tras sus anteojos el dorado de su mirada de congeló como el invierno,era una pesadilla tan cruel,pero él la había iniciado.Yue y él eran uno solo,su figura permancía como un adorno del parque,Shaoran tuvo la impresión de ver a Yue tras los copos de nieve que recien comenzaban a caer.

Eri..-No se preocupen..es una nevada muy pequeña,no causará daño,podemos seguir paseando con calma.

Sus ojos celestes bajaron al suelo y los cerró por un momento,debía ser la pérdida de su antiguo amo Claw,esto tambien era solo cuestion de tiempo.Pensó que la salida por aquel bello parque podría alegrarlo,pero tan solo logró que se entristeciera más.

Mei-Ling observó a Shaoran con las mejillas sonrojadas,como huviera deseado que la tomara de mano como Eriol hacia con Sakura.abrió por entero sus bellos ojos color fresa cuando se encontraron con la penetrante mirada de Shaoran,era dulce,parecía algo seria y callada,pero se escondía una gran persona.

Shao..-¿Sucede algo?..-aquella mirada le robó las palabras a Mei-ling,sintió empequeñecer como si la huvieran pillado robando algún pintalabios de su madre.

Sakura se mordió la lengua y puso cara de gatita.(Sakura:lo sabía...¡¡es el momento¡¡).

Eri..-...-Sakura lo agarró con fuerza y emprendió la huída.Ambos comenzaron a correr para esconderse entre los arboles y darles platón al resto del grupo.Pronto se subieron a un cerezo floreado incluso en invierno.Y es que con las prisas,habían llegado hasta el templo Sukimine.

Sakura se rió por lo bajo tras las flores rosadas,les habían dado un buen plantón.Cruzó las piernas y las balanceó como una niña,luego le puso atención a su amado.Eriol apretó la mano de Sakura y alzó el rostro hacia el cielo,como un shock,algunos recuerdos vinieron a su mente.

Eri..-Kaho...-Sakura volteó con asombro,y permaneció reservada por unos instantes.

Yukito los observaba desda las raices del árbol con una gota de sudor.¿Y ahora?..¿Cual era su papel?

* * *

Tou..-¿Te apetece una taza de té?. 

Tomo..-Gracias...-Touya volteó al escuchar el dulce sonido del viento silvar con tímidez.Tomoyo se llevó la mano a la cabeza,le comenzaba a doler,no había dormido en casi toda la noche.Touya parecía preocupado y se sentó a su lado,con un extraño sentimiento en sus ojos.

Tomo..-..-se miraron fijamente,Tomoyo poseía unos ojos violetas realmente misteriosos,parecía imposible adivinar lo que ocultaban.Tomoyo era la dueña de un mundo interior que Touya quería conocer.

Tou..-¿Está muy caliente tal vez?.

Tomo..-¡¡no,no¡¡...-Tomoyo sonrió y sorbió un poco de la taza.

Tou..-No te preocupes..tendrás muchas oportunidades de salir con ellos...además,supongo que el monstruo necesita intimidad.

Tomo..-si..yo..

Tou..-¡¡Demonios¡¡...-Tomoyo lo observó sorprendida al verlo decaído..-¡lo siento¡.

Tomo..-¿eh?..-Touya volteó inquieto y entrecerró sus ojos oscuros al suelo.

Tou..-no debí mencionarlo...

Tomo..-Touya...-Tomoyo se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza.-¡mjmjm¡..una risa comenzó a invadirla,a pesar de su dolor de cabeza,y es que Touya cuando se lo proponía le resultaba de lo más divertido.Tomoyo al principio se asustaba ante aquella seriedad,pero luego le pareció la cualidad más encantadora de Touya.

Tou..-que te hace tanta gracia...me preocupó lo que sientes por ese inglés..-Tenía un rostro muy serio,con sus penetrantes ojos oscuros fijos en Tomoyo.

Tomo..-jmjm..¡¡ay Touya¡¡..-Tomoyo se calmó,en lo que Touya le dedicaba una sensual sonrisa,algo muy poco frecuente en él.Tomoyo se quedó en shock,aquello le impresionó hasta tal punto que notó el corazón pararse.

Estaba avergonzada,Touya preocupado y ella pensando en su forma de ser.Realmente estaba aturdida,la taza tembló en sus manos mientras sentía sus mejillas sonrojarse como nunca,sus pupilas disminuyeron por completo,destacando el color violeta de sus ojos.

Touya levantó una ceja y algo revelde acercó su rostro a pocos centrímetros del de Tomoyo.Esta lo miraba fijamente y apretó la taza en sus manos,la situación la asustaba pero su cuerpo no le respondía,estaba quieta,como aterrada.

Touya sabía que aquel silencio no era normal,definitivamente él tomaría el primer paso,aquellos labios estaban demasiado cerca como para poder negar su corazón.

Tou..-...-Se acercó y sus bocas acabaron uniéndose.Tomoyo se atacó por completo,su corazón comenzaba a responderle de forma desconocida para ella.Eran como si sus mejillas lucharan por ponerse más pálidas de la impresión o más rojas,los labios de Kinomoto seguían dulcemente en los suyos.

Tomo..-Tou..-sus labios estaban entreabiertos,disfrutando de los tiernos roces.Pero Touya viendo que no le correspondían se separó de ella algo aturdido.Sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse,situación por lo que ambos lo habrían dado todo para que no ocurriese.

Tou..-Lo siento...-fué lo único que pudo decir,luego se levantó dejándola bastante perpleja.-Será mejor que tomés tu taza..se podría enfríar.

Tomoyo lo siguió con los ojos,sus mejillas habían acabado por sonrojarse.Sus labios sentían aún aquel beso tan suave,que los había marcado por primera vez.Si,su primer beso,a pesar de su edad,no había encontrado un muchacho que le gustara lo suficiente ,tanto como lo había logrado Eriol.

Tomoyo pareció reaccionar y se llevó la mano a la boca.Su mirada parecía perdida,recordó como lo conocío,ella se encontraba en el andén,cuando un joven de cabellera azul marino le preguntó la hora.Tomoyo volteó encontrándose con un chico de 15 años.Se le pareció a Eriol,sin embargo no llevaba anteojos.Ella fué la primera en verlo despues de tantos años,y tuvo el privilegio de hablar con él y enseñarle un poco la ciudad,mientras paseaban recordando los años anteriores.Tomoyo tuvo la impresión de que aquella amistad,acabaría de una forma diferente.Pero estaba muy equivocada.

Su mejor amiga se quedó con el joven al que tanto amaba y ella tuvo que ceder.Ahora derrepente comenzaba a dudar de aquel cariño.¿Y si no se huviera enamorado de Eriol?.¿Y si solo se huviera fascinado por su perfección y talento?.Por que Eriol representaba todo lo que ella deseaba en un chico,pero aparte de eso.

Tomoyo se levantó del sillón y fué hacia la cocina para dejar la taza.Cuando quizo darse cuenta Touya la había dejado sola,de seguro había subido las escaleras,por que no recordó el sonido de alguna puerta.

Tomoyo estaba perpleja.¿Acaso lo que sentía por Touya era amor?.Sentía algo extraño cuando lo miraba,jamás se atrevió a dirigirle la palabra,siempre lo comparaba con Eriol,pues ambos parecían muy inteligentes.Pero Eriol siempre la observaba con una cálida sonrisa,en cambio Touya parecía encerrado en sí mismo,era revelde,como si todo el que lo rodeara pareciera ser su enemigo.Sin embargo nunca le buscó un insulto,a ella la trataba al modo de había aprendido a conocerlo con los años,ahora le parecía un tipo divertido.Era como si Tomoyo al cambiar su concepto sobre Touya,comprendiera más sobre él.La palabra -Monstruo-¿A quien molestaba realmente?...Sakura era su hermana,y Tomoyo no podía negarse que realmente Touya la quería,y era un mienbro de la familia muy sacrificado por los suyos.

Fastidiar a Sakura,era otro de sus pasatiempos,en parte era algo bromista como el propio Eriol,pero un carácter demasiado arrogante chocando con el de Shaoran.Touya debía pasárselo bomba discutiendo con el -Mocoso-.

Tomo..-¡¡¡Touya¡¡¡..-Como pudo ser tan ciega.Tomoyo comenzó a correr.Quería hablar con él cuanto antes,debía aprovechar que estaban solos antes de que los chicos llegaran.Su dolor se cabeza parecía haberse desaparecido,tal vez solo necesitaba pensar un poco.

Volteó sobre sus talones y pronto llegaba al segundo piso,Touya salía del cuarto de baño.Parecía haberse echado agua en la cara.

Tomo..-¡¡Touya escucha¡¡...-Tomoyo se agarró a la barandilla intentando recuperar el aire.Kinomoto parecío enterderla y sonrió.

Tou..-No te preocupes por mí..estare bien si logro que me perdones..-mirada violeta sobre oscura.Tomoyo hundió las cejas.

Tomo..-No es eso...-Con determinación se puso firme y lo enfrentó directamente.Tomoyo estaba tan nerviosa que por poco se clava las uñas en los puños.

Tou..-....-Sus miradas se encontraron.Tomoyo estaba sonrojada y le sonrió con timidez.

Tomo..-Estaba asustada...pero estoy enamorada de tí desde hace ...bueno...mucho tiempo...-Tomoyo suspiró en lo que una gota caía del rostro de Touya y llegaba al suelo.

Tou..-Yo...te amo Tomoyo...-Touya sintió su corazón lleno de felicidad al ser correspondido.¿Le daba el destino una oportunidad?.Simplemente no lo podía creer.

Tomoyo sonrió como nunca al verlo tan incluso más asustado que ella.Rapidamente Se abrazó del cuello de Touya,quedó de puntillas mientras sus labios le propinaban un pequeño roce.

Tomo..-Bésame otra vez...antes de que lleguen..-Touya compredió de inmediato que su relación con Tomoyo,de momento debía ser en secreto.Recien comenzaba.

Se besaron con ternura,esta vez ella tambien le correspondía.Tomoyo sonrió mientras su bocas se encontraban.Y pensar que cuando estaba sola practicaba en el espejo,desde luego,el frío cristal,no era nada comparado con aquello.

* * *

Mei-Ling volteó al sentir pararse a Shaoran.Este estaba extrañamente callado,con el cuerpo tenso.Y es que ella no reconocía lo que el pobre Li podía soportar de la reencarnación.Shaoran cerró los ojos y luego la observó. 

Mei..-¿Que sucede?...-confusa inclinó la cabeza.

Shaoran volvió a cerrar los ojos y una vena se le resaltó en la sien.Estaban claras las intenciones de Eriol.

Shao..-¿Nos sentamos?...-refunfuñó Shaoran con moderación.

Mei-Ling asintió.

Mei..-¿Y los demás?.

Shao..-Es igual..-volteó molesto,su bellos ojos ambar quedaban suspendidos en la helada nieve.Sintiendo pequeños copos sobre sus fríos dedos.-Es solo que...mmm.

Mei-Ling se abrigó con más fuerzas y sonrió tiernamente a Shaoran.Li tenía las mejillas sonrojadas.

Shao..-estoy cansado de todo..me siento aburrido,sin ganas de seguir con esto.-Shaoran volteó y sin más se abrazó a Mei-Ling,acostando su cabeza en su hombro.

Mei..-¡¡Sha-Shaoran¡¡..-Mei-Ling estaba estupefacta,el chico que tanto quería se abrazaba a ella sin pudor.Pero Shaoran ignoraba por completo aquel sentimiento,él solo pensaba en toda su vida como pasaba,estropeándose día tras día.

Sakura era su todo y por culpa de aquella reencarnación,de aquel tipejo burlón que creía saberlo todo,la había perdido.Era muy duro,pero debía aceptarlo.Shaoran entreabrió los ojos y se encontró con los cabellos de Mei-Ling,por curiosidad olió su perfume.La chica estaba demasiado cohibida como para siquiera abrazarlo.

Mei..-Lo siento...¿Si tú quieres Shaoran?....regresemos a casa.

Shao..-Gracias Mei-Ling..pero no...Lo único..-Shaoran cerró los ojos,marcando un modesto silencio que llamó la atención de su prima.Li se separó de ella un poco decaído.

Mei..-¡¡Anímate Shaoran¡¡..piensa que...¡¡que encontrarás a alguien mejor¡¡..

Shao..-¿eh?.

Mei..-¡¡Tal vez no mejor pero-pero bueno¡¡..alguien que te quiera Shaoran...-Mei-Ling no pudo evitarlo,se puso a llorar allí mismo.Su corazón le pesaba demasiado.Li estaba asombrado,y aunque ella no se diera cuenta directamente,aquello había sido una confesión demasiado evidente.

Mei-ling despues de llorar por un rato pareció calmarse,entonces Shaoran aprovechó.

A lo lejos alguien contoneaba un báculo con extraños prefijos y palabras inteligibles.

Shaoran debía darse cuenta de algo,tenía que tomar un desición definitiva,que pudiera alegrarlo tanto a él,como a su querida Mei-Ling.

Shao..-Mei-Ling...-susurraron sus labios con cariño.Luego se dirigieron hacia la mejilla de la muchacha y la besó.-No te prometo nada...pero si tu quieres...

Mei..-¡¡Querido Shaoran¡¡...-Mei-ling solo pudo sonreír con nuevas esperanzas en su corazón.

* * *

Saku..-¡¡uff¡¡..dos romances en un sólo día...estoy agotada...-Eriol volteó a verla,aun seguían colgados en el cerezo.Ella sostenía con firmeza su báculo y lo acariciaba con cariño. 

Eri..-¿Te gusta?.

Saku..-¿Bromeas?..¡¡Es genial¡¡...tener poder para ayudar a otras personas..¡¡es maravilloso..estoy muy feliz..jajajaja,..-Sakura balanceó sus piernas cruzadas mientras le sonreía a Eriol.Aunque a él sinceramente,aquella sonrisa le pareció -malévola-.

Eri..-Me alegro de que hacerte partícipe de mis planes te huviera agradado..-Eriol sonrió algo sonrojado.Sakura pareció pensar en algo y volteó a verlo,estaba dudosa,él lo podía ver en el brillo de sus ojos.

Saku..-¿Eres feliz?..-preguntó muy seria.Eriol la observó sorprendido.

Saku..-pregunto que si eres feliz...-insistió.

Eri..-¿Por que?.

Saku..-Bueno ,yo lo soy contigo..¿Y tú?...

Eri..-Sakura..tengo la impresión de que no estás conforme...

Saku..-emp..-Sakura selló los labios y lo observó molesta.-¡¡¡No me cambies el tema¡¡¡.

¡¡¡PUMM¡¡¡..

Saku..-¿Eriol?...¡¡Eriol¡¡¡..-Sakura se bajó del cerezo y corrió a socorrerlo,ayudándolo a sentarse por el brazo.Eriol algo dolorido tan solo pudo emitir un sonido de dolor,preocupándola aún más.

Saku..-¡¡Eriol¡¡.

Eri..-Estoy bien..estoy bien...¿eh?..-Eriol en silencio giró a verla,luego suspiró y acarició el rostro de Sakura con mucho cariño.-Mi angel.

Saku..-¿eh?...¿que dijistes?...-Sakura lo estaba alucinando,tuvó la impresión de que la caída podía haber vuelto majareta al pobre Hiraguizawa.

Eri..-Claro que te quiero..tonta...-sus labios rozaron timidamente los de Sakura-Te quiero más que a mi vida.

Saku..-....

Eri..-.....

Las mejillas de ambos se colorearon como fresones.Sakura tenía ganas de gritar a todos su dicha,pero supo contenerse.Lejos de aquello Yukito encontró algo por lo que sonreír.(Yukito:realmente les debe resultar dificil...estaban acostumbrados a tratarse de otra manera....jejjej..)

Sakura y Eriol seguían observándose fijamente,en otra cirscuntancias se abrían pasado hablando como cotorras hasta muy tarde,pero ahora el tema primordial era -su amor-.

Saku..-¡¡Bah¡¡...Esto no funciona Eriol...quiero que volvamos a ser los mismos...-Sakura se encojió de hombros con las mejillas sonrojadas.Eriol algo revelde la tomó por la cintura y ella quedó sentada sobre sus muslos.

Sus miradas se encontraron,Sakura estaba penumbrada por su comportamiento,y más cohibida que nunca pareció rechistar algo inconforme.La dulce flor de cerezo nunca se había sentido dominada.Sus hermosos ojos verdes,ya no eran como los bosques del parque que los rodeaban,se cerraron como dándole vueltas a todo asunto,ella áun no le había dicho en la cara-Te quiero Eriol-.

Eri..-¿Que piensas?...-en su sensual voz se notó suma curiosidad.Sakura abrió de nuevo sus ojos,sus cabellos dorados se habían llenado de algunos pétalos de Sakuras,y es que el árbol del templo Sukimine,estaba completamente florecido durante todo el año.

Saku..-no lo sé...estamos juntos pero...

Eri..-¿Pero?.

Saku..-no lo sé..es algo que...jump.

Eri..-¿Jups?...que genio.

Saku..-¿Te importaría dejar de hacer eso?.

Eri..-¿Eso?.¿Por que?...realmente no creo que tengas motivos para estar molesta.

Saku..-¡Si los tengo¡...

Eri...-¡Ya me estás liando¡.

Saku...-Me corta todo esto...cuando me abrazas no sé que hacer..-se explicó Sakura sin lujo de detalles.Eriol entrecerró sus ojos algo intuitivo,llenando de misticismo el ambiente.Los pétalos de Sakura cayeron dulcemente ante una corta ráfaga de aire.

Eri...-¿Te incomodo?...¿Tal vez no te gustó que cambiara?....¡escucha¡..intento hacerlo lo mejor posible..¡pero tus constantes confusiones lo complican bastante¡.

Saku..-¡¡¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que seas tan...tan...¡¡¡

Eri..-¡¡Por lo que más quieras¡¡...intenta razonar por una ves en tu vida..¡¡Yo no tengo soluciones a todos los problemas¡¡.

Sakura lo observó fijamente sintiendo un cosquilleo en los párpados,se sentía como una niña caprichosa que buscaba algo sin sentido,algo que ni ella misma comprendía.

Saku..-Yo...yo...tú.¡¡¡ah¡¡¡..-gimió de dolor.-mmm...jump...¡¡me siento tan estúpida¡¡..sniff...-Eriol sintió miedo de abrazarla.

Eri..-Por favor Sakura..Yo no quería gritarte..¿Y por que eres estúpida?..Para mí eres muy inteligente.

Sakura se secó rapidamente las lágrimas y lo observó de reojo.

Saku..-¿En serio?....¿Soy lo suficiente para tí?.

Eri..-Tal vez más de lo que me merezco...-sonrió con ironía.

Saku..-Mi amor...-Sakura se abrazó a él y sonrió algo más calmada.

Eri..-Wo...así está mucho mejor...-correspondió a su abrazo y ambos sonrieron,sintiendo aliviados sus corazones.

Yukito volteó molesto,realmente la reencarnación de Claw Read se veía algo,patético,como no pudo comprender una duda tan simple en Sakura,¿Acaso el amor volvía más estúpidas a las personas?.¿Y que decir de Sakura?Al crecer había demostrado ser una gran hechicera,valiente y digna rival de su -novio-.Pero ahora mismo era una chiquilla que solo exigía mimitos de su amado,y que cuando era complacida,sus animos parecían subirse por las nubes.

Yukito recordó de nuevo a su exnovia,relacionando aquellas ideas con los constantes cambios que experimentaba Ruby Moon.

* * *

Continuará---............. 

Espero que les haya gustado......¡¡Dejen reviews¡¡...siempre me alegran el día y favorecen la continuación de esta historia...ññ.


	23. El amor llamó a tu puerta,segunda parte

Ya de entrada les digo que este capítulo les recomiendo se traígan pañuelos,no quiero que lo admiradores de Shaoran piensen que lo odio,pero en verdad que empecé a desarrollar el resumen,y para poner un poco de acción como me pidieron,,era necesario hacer sacrificios..¬¬...no se alarmen...U....

kendra duvoa ¡¡Gracias pot yu review¡¡....ees mu guay,siempre te acuerdas de animarme,en verdad que eso lo aprecio mucho de tu parte..Pues suerte¡¡..y gracias de nuevo...NO te preocupes..en este capítulo Yukito va a comprender mucxhas cosas,en lo que la pobre Ruby MOON va a estar más sufrida que nunca..bueno..aquí te lo dejo..y espero tu opinion,,ya verás lo que le preparé a Sakura,,falta muyt poco parar el fianl,en verdad ya acabé el fic...y ya pasadito a limpio,,,jejejej....Tomoyo lo lleva algo chungo,,haber como me las apaño...(sonrisa sospechosa)

Karens...:JJEJ...no te preocupes,ya todo esta bien...¡¡¡¡¡perdonada¡¡...yep...bueno..pues en este capítulo hay algo de acción entre esta pareja..en verdad no te agobies...envía un review cuando puedas..sip.....y la mento la tardanza con este capítulo....

Serenity Kaiou ...¡¡Wooo¡¡...Kk,, gracias regracias¡¡..Kiaaa....y más gente que me lee...O.o...bueno,,,casi me caigo de ls silla,,en verdad estos reviews son inesperados,,,¡¡pero me encantan las sospresas,,Sererenity,,pues gracias..y aquí con el siguiente capítulo,,,ojalá te guste....,jeje o... mucha 'lucky' de mi parte...  
.:: PoLa ::. mafeh

mafew....¡¡¡HOLAAA¡¡¡...¿Como estás?...gracias por tu review linda..igualmente como a otros lectores...bueno....pues este capítulo es algo largo,,pero con mucha comedia que no pude evitar...Tla vez puedas decepcionarte con Shaoran.realmente lo esoty haciendo sufrir..Uu..¡¡noo es mi culpa¡¡...pero sería demasiado que se olvidará de Sakura en tan poco tiempo...

**Caprichozo Corazón**

**Capítulo 23(El amor llamó a tu puerta)**

**(los poderes de Eriol()segunda parte...)**

Amanecía lentamente en Tomoeda,como otro día más en la vida de la adolescente maestra de cartas.Ya había comenzado el invierno,esa mañana los copos de nieve continuaban cayendo,eran muy escasos.La fuerte nevada de aquella noche había dejado las calles y edificios de un hermoso blanco anacarado,que se impregnaba de las tonalidades del bello cielo.

Sakura observaba el nuevo día desde la terraza,abrigándose con una manta color canela.Los pequeños copos de nieve,caían cada vez más escasos a su alrededor.Sus lisa cabellera estaba abarrotada de copitos,incluso en sus largas y rubias pestañas quedaba alguno atravesado.

Saku..-¿Que haremos hoy?...¿Y si le digo a Eriol?...De seguro tendrá algo planeado para que su "querida flor de cerezo" no se aburra..-Sakura sonrió orgullosa,sus mejillas se apretaron sonrojadas por una tierna sonrisa,los puños de sus manos subieron con rapidez a los cachetes apretándolos aún más y formando dos graciosos oyuelos.

A pesar de los lejos que se encontraban el uno del otro,estaba segura de que la reencarnación de Claw Read,con sus inmensos poderes,no pasaría desapercibido el aburrimiento de su amada.Recordó su preocupación por él cuando este mencionó a Kaho,aquello le fué suficiente para comprender,lo importante que Eriol era para ella.

Tan sólo un simple día,le había provocado nostalgia,ya quería volver a verlo enseguida.Su confidente,su mejor amigo.Describir su relación con Eriol Hiraguizawa,incluso en aquellos instantes,era el asunto primordial que atacaba su mente con constancia.

Ni siquiera el problema de su mejor amiga Tomoyo,la alejaba hacia la realidad.Sakura salió del extraño trance y de giro y brinco se dirigía al interior de la sala,algo la hizo acelerar.

¡¡Bheheheh¡¡

Sakura tomó el teléfono con una gota de sudor,¿Quien podría llamar a esas horas?.A penas serían las seis,pues ella se había levantado poco despues de las cinco.

Eri..-¿Sakura?...vaya,me alegra que hayas sido tú ...-sonrió con malicia tras el teléfono,realmente sabía de quien se trataba.

Saku..-emp..yop...¿NO sé por que lo dices?...-sus ojos verdes parpaderon confusos,ni siquiera había respondido antes de que Eriol ya supiera quien se encontraba tras el teléfono.Nunca había tenido esa sensación de timidez cuando se trataba de Eriol,al contrario,solía alegrarse mucho cuando era él quien telefoneaba.Al otro lado del teléfono pudo escucharse una sonrisa segura de si misma.(Eriol:mi dulce Sakura está apenada....a veces puede ser tan inocente...)Sakura frunció el ceño,Eriol no respondía.

Saku..-¿Eriol?.

Pasaron unos segundos,al otro lado del telefono la mansión estaba algo oscura,Eriol mantenía los labios resecos pegados al auricular,sus ojos violeta grisáceo se abrieron por entero de la impresión.Su fiel guardiana Spinel lo observaba desde sus pies,con la mirada felina entretecerrada y algo burlona.

Spin...-¿Se quedó sin habla amo?...-Eriol disminuyó por entero sus pupilas,sus rostro se tornaba colorado,entreabrió los labios y murmuró algo en voz muy baja.

Eri..-Es que tengo un problema.

Spi...-¿?...-La pequeña Spy subió todo el craneo con incredulidad.La esbelta figura de Eriol permanecía inmovil,pegada aquel mueble tan antiguo,quien sabe si usado anteriormente por el legendario Claw Read.

Eri..-Llamé..pero no sé que responderle...ahora que ella me habló..no sé que decirle.

Sakura se estaba impacientando.

Saku..-¿Acaso te burlas de mí?...-Eriol se apuró de tal forma que el auricular se resbaló de su mano.

¡piii¡¡...piiii¡¡....

Sakura se frotó el oído y luego volvió a colocar el auricular en su oreja.El golpe había muy sonoro.

Eriol muy nervioso lo tomó de nuevo.

Eri..-llamaba por que te quiero y me tenías preocupado...¿va todo bien por ahi?...Lo lamento,no pensé que fuera a emperorar.

Sakura se separó del auricular y lo observó con reproche,sus ojos verdes se entrecerraron.(Sakura:Parece tan nervioso como yo o incluso más..mmm)

Eri..-¿Sakura?.

Saku..-ejemp...es que hablastes tan deprisa que no lo entendí...-sus ojos verdes chispeaban,le resultaba tan extraño.Eriol se puso rojo como un tomate y colgó el teléfono.Al otro lado del telefóno podemos imaginarnos a una Sakura caliente,caliente del enojo.

Eri..-¡¡Aparece ante mí báculo del sol¡¡...-unos destellos solares iluminaron el rededor de su silueta,iluminando la estancia por ese rincon.Eriol ya se había cansado,tendría que ser más directo.

Sakura parecía estar rodeada de truenos,colgó con fuerza el teléfono sin recordar que no le pertenecía,apretó los puños y estaba a punto de alejarse de allí cuando...

Saku..-¡¡¡AAAAAH¡¡¡...-Eriol la tomó por la cintura y pegó la espalda de Sakura a su cuerpo.Unos destellos dorados rodeaban a la pareja.

Eri..- ¿Me echastes de menos?..-comentó sensualmente a su nuca logrando sonrojarla.Sakura tragó saliva con una gota de sudor en lo que Eriol hacia desaparecer su báculo.Las luces magicas dirminuían poco a poco,en una tierna escena de enamorados.

Saku..-Eriol..-su enfado se le pasó enseguida,las delicadas manos de Sakura siguieron el recorrido de los brazos de Eriol,disfrutando de su calor por unos instantes,mientras de forma tonta sus labios sonreían.-Que susto me distes.

Eri..-¿Y esa ropa?..¿Desde cuando te gusta el color negro?...-Eriol miró hacia abajo desde el hombro de su amada,algo sorprendido,sus mejillas se sonrojaron al toparse con una delantera muy definida.-Dios salve Inglaterra.

Saku..-¿Que dijistes?.

Eri..-nada nada...¿Donde estan las chicas?...-Sakura volteó a verlo con sus ojos verdes.

Saku..-estan recordando viejos tiempos...-lo tomó de la mano con una gota de sudor.-¡Anda ven¡...-Eriol se dejó llevar sin decir nada,tal vez por la misma fuerza que lo mantenía callado,sus cabellos azul marinos ocultaban timidamente aquellos preciosos zafiros,que solo desprendían amor hacia la chica del frente.(Sakura:Ojalá acaben de ver el video antes de que lleguemos.).

A la pobre Sakura le nació una enorme gota de sudor,Tomoyo junto a Mei-Ling,se habían pasado la noche entera estrenando por décima vez todos los videos.A saber la cantidad de palomitas que rebosaban en el estómago de ambas.

(Eriol:Me tomó de la mano..supongo que es un buen comienzo...).Sakura al darse cuenta de esto se sonrojó por entero.(Sakura:¿Como hago?...bueno...supongo que si nos queremos puedo cojerlo de la mano...)Y es que a veces algo tan simple,puede causar muchas confusión,en el cerebro de dos personas que se quieren desde tiempo atras y acaban de descubrir la pólvora.

Saku..-¡¡UUY¡¡...que corte me da.

Eri..-¿Que dijistes?..-sintio como Sakura apretó su mano,y tan solo siguió avanzando en silencio con las mejillas como fresones.Eriol quedó impresionado,pero no dijo nada,la verdad es que a él,tambien les estaba resultando algo complicado mantener la compostura,para no besarla allí mismo,sin importar quien se acercase.

Y ese hecho en sí,lo comenzaba a asustar de sobremanera.Eriol giró hacia la terraza,sus poderes siempre le eran fieles.Y tambien la madre naturaleza,que tan amablemente le había cedido poder sobre los elementos,pero absolutamente nadie sospechaba de que aquella nevada huviera sido provocada por sus propios deseos de poder estar el mayor tiempo posible con su amada Sakura.

Eriol no había provocado aquella noche fatídica,no por lo menos directamente,siquiera se notaba su presencia.Pero el hecho era que él lo había deseado,y allí estaba presente el manto blanco,que cubría todos los alrededores.

Eri..-Sakura..-Ella se paró,al sentirlo así,volteó sobre sus pasos.Hiraguizawa parecía preocupado.

Eri..-Sé sincera..¿Tú crees que yo te retuve en la mansión la otra noche?...-Ella parecía intimidada,recordando tal vez su fuerte discursión con Shaoran en la residencia Kinomoto.El día que Shaoran había dormido juntro a su hermano Touya,a la mañana siguiente aparecía Sakura de haberse quedado SOLA,con Eriol en la mansión Hiraguizawa.

Saku...-Supongo que sí...emp..-Sakura bajó la vista y pareció molestarse.-¿Por que lo preguntas?.

Eriol viéndo venir una posible pelea,aspiró un intensa bocanada de aire.

Eri..-Por que solo lo deseé...pero te aseguró que no hice uso de mi báculo.

Saku..-¡¡Eriol¡¡..pero eso..es es...

Eri..-logicamente imposible..por eso es que me preocupa.-Sakura lo observó algo preocupada y pareció tener una duda.

Saku...-¿Acaso?...¿necesitas de tu báculo todo el tiempo,por lo menos cuando haces magia?.

Eri..-No lo entendistes...ni siquiera..¡inicié ese hechizo¡.

Saku..-Que raro.

Eri..¿Por que?.

Saku..-bueno..aunque mi hermano tenga un poder diferente,puede ver fantasmas,y no hace uso de ningún objeto mágico..-Eriol levantó una ceja algo asombrado,pero debía reconocer que era cierto.-¿Y que me dices de tí?...¿Ya tenías báculo antes de descubrir tu poderes?.

Eri..-No.-Sakura sonrió con ternura.Pero Eriol incluso parecía más confuso que antes.-Pero Sakura,esto es mucho más complicado que una simple concentración de poderes a tal punto de no nece...

Saku..-¿a si?.-le reprochó con reveldía.

Eri..-Tengo la impresión de que mis poderes estan aumentando..tal vez eso explicaría los fenómenos atmosféricos.-Sakura agrandó tanto los ojos que se le salieron de la cara.(Sakura:Que chico tan...¿fenómenos atmosféricos?..¿no era mas simple decir nevada?...)Sakura le sonrió con una gota de sudor,sintiendo que su cuerpo se volvía de papel.

Saku..-Cuando un mago cambia su aura con mucha frecuencia,alrededor del se producen ciertas ondas de magia que se unen con la propia que reside en el interior de este..-Sakura sonrió,ante un Eriol perturbado.-De ahí que no hayas necesitado hacer uso de tu báculo,para que tus poderes funcionaran..

Eri..-¿Como sabes?.

Saku..-¡¡jijiji¡¡...Lo léi en uno de tus libros,por lo visto no es bueno hacer mucho uso de la magia con fines para cambiar la vida de las personas,y te recuerdo que a tí te gusta interferir más de la cuenta...-Eriol observó el suelo con una gota de sudor.

Saku..-A veces creo que volverte más poderoso es una de tus obseciones..¿Por que lo haces?..-Eriol sonrió orgulloso,sus mirada violeta grisácea observó a Sakura con deleite y ternura.

Eri..-Para poder proteger a los seres que más amo...-Sakura se sintió un calor subirse a sus mejillas.-Y de todas formas..te recuerdo que mi cuerpo sigue desarrollándose,y con él,mi magia...

Saku..-¡¡uuyyy¡¡..entonces...-Eriol sonrió con los ojos cerrados y con toda la calma del mundo levantó el pulgar hacia arriba con el puño cerrado.

Eri..-Que las dos teorías son ciertas...Pero la mía se acerca más...-Eriol siguió sonriendo en lo que Sakura comenzó a bailar con ritmo tropical y una enorme gota de sudor.Enseguida comprendió que Eriol la había preocupado a drede y es que no era la primera vez que lo hacía.

Saku..-Como te gusta dártelas de sabiondo....

Eri..-No lo sabes bien..mjmjm.

Saku..-A veces tengo la impresión de que no me contabas tu secreto por lo mismo.

Eri..-Quien sabe.

Saku..-...

Eri..-Gracias a eso..logré que te enamoraras de mí...-Eriol selló los labios,con sus alocadas bromas había llegado más lejos de la cuenta,hasta el punto de atreverse a sincerarse con Sakura,tal vez demasiado.Sakura se coloreó,pero no precisamente por amor al chico de al lado.

Saku..-¡¡ERIOL¡¡.

Eri..-¡No lo tomes así¡..lo siento..lo siento...

Nakuru estaba muy apenada por todo lo sucedido el día anterior,andaba las calles sin rumbo fijo.Ahora concretamente paseaba por un pequeño barrio,cuyas casas se parecían mucho entre ellas,tal vez con alguna diferencia en el jardín,pero por lo general,mantenían un tejado de madera,edificio de dos pisos,paredes en color bei,con franjas blancas en algunas partes,con un pequeño muro alrededor del jardín,que a Nakuru le llegaba a la altura del hombro.Creía que su vida no podía ir peor de lo que ya estaba,pero tan solo era el comienzo de sus problemas con Yukito.

Ella vestía unos vaqueros grises,encima un abrigo de piel del color de sus ojos,ese salmon tan bonito que había traído de cabeza a más de un universitario.Su larga melena permanecía oculta por un gorro de lana negro.Tan solo asomaban parte de sus flequillos,su mirada se ocultaba tras la maraña de pelos despeinados.(Nakuru:Yukito..te quiero tanto "mi Yuki",es la primera vez que lloro durante horas...nunca me había sucedido por nadie...si tan solo..)

Un joven de cabellos rubio platino paseaba casualmente por allí,sus ojos eran de un verde hoja muy intenso y vestía un largo abrigo hasta las rodillas,de un rojo vino oscuro.Sus largas piernas sobresalían de este y frenaron frente a la chica,El joven era de espalda muy ancha,se podría decir que alcanzaba la altura de Touya.

Rubio..-¡¡Tú chico¡¡..-parecía algo sorprendido,sus ojos verdes amarillentos se entrecerraron.

Naku..-...-esta siguió avanzando sin hacer caso,tal vez por que el otro había dicho.."chico".El rubió volteó con incredulidad,Nakuru estaba muy triste como para siquiera fijarse en los alrededores.El frío le calaba los huesos,y varias veces había sentido desfallecer por el camino,pero no le importaba seguir avanzando,era como si Nakuru deseara airlarse del mundo que la rodeaba.

Rubio...-¡¡Ey?¡¡...me refiero a tí..chico moreno...-Nakuru frenó con una gota de sudor.

Naku..-¿Te refieres a mí?.

Rubio..-¿Ves a alguien más?..-Nakuru volteó molesta,el resto del camino parecía desierto,se encontró de frente con una bufanda que tenía las iniciales de "Y.S".Debido a la altura del individuo se vió obligada a levantar el rostro.

Al verlo quedó en silencio.Había que reconocer que no estaba nada mal,y se veía que era una persona muy abierta.El Joven se quedó observando los lindos y salmoneados ojos de Nakuru,tan solo verla enojada,lograba que en realidad se viera más bella a sus ojos.

Rubio..-¿Por que lloras?..hum..que largas pestañas para ser un chico..-el rubio pareció palidecer ante sus propias palabras.Nakuru se cruzó de brazos,sintiéndose muy extraña.¿Chico?..Recordó la pregunta de su amiga la pantera una vez,¿Por que si podía elegir que apariencia humana tomar,elejía siempre la de una mujer?,Nakuru se lo pensó un poco,tal vez su aspecto podía parecer algo masculino si de disfrazaba un poco,a fin de cuentas no gozaba de una talla de sujetador demasiado amplia.

Naku..-¿Te importa?...-El rubio sonrió provocativo y bajó sus ojos verdes frente a los de Nakuru.Flexionando con ligereza su espalda.

Rubio..-¿No eres algo sensible?..-Nakuru tenía una vena resaltada en la sien,sus ojos estaban humedecidos,y las lágrimas surcaban por su rostro una y otra vez.El rubio pareció aún más preocupado,un chico de finos rasgos, lloraba en mitad de la calle sin importarle quien lo observara,realmente debía pasar por malos momentos.

Nakuru arta de aquel silencio llenó sus pulmones de aire para gritar con resentimiento,estaba tan dolida,que la tomaría con el primero que se cruzara en su camino.

Naku..-¡¡DÉJAME EN PAZ¡¡...¿Por que te preocupa?.-El rubio la observó incrédulo,sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer ante aquella pregunta.Y aquellos ojos de ese salmón tan bonito,parecieron taladrarse hasta el fondo de su alma,como un flechazo.

Rapidamente arrinconó a Nakuru en el muro.No supo como,pero sus labios apresaron a los de ella,en un beso forzado.Nakuru se quedó estática,pero sus sentidos la traicionaban,había perdido la sensación de la realidad varias veces y sentía ese molesto mareo,tal vez producido por no haber comido nada desde la noche en que Yue la dejó.

Sus ojos se abrieron por entero,y adelantó sus manos timidamente,mientras sus labios eran fruto para el gozo de aquel extraño individuo.

El rubio pareció darse cuenta de su rechazo,sus labios se despegaron,mientras el desconocido intentaba preguntarse que había sucedido exactamente,aunque no le dio tiempo.Sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los llorosos de Nakuru,antes de que ella perdiera el sentido.

Rubio..-¡¡chico despierta¡¡...-El rubio la observó perplejo,Nakuru yacía desmayada en sus brazos.(Rubio..-Debo hacer algo..no puedo dejarlo en mitad de la nieve..Pero por que...).Su mirada insistía en observar la finura de aquel chico,y como su sufrimiento,había logrado conquistarlo.Aún no podía creerse que huviera podido sentir algo,por un chico,eso nunca lo aceptaría.Tal vez ese desconcierto lo impulsó a besarlo,cuanto antes saliera de dudas mucho mejor..El choque del frío invernal en su rostro lo despertó del trance de nuevo.

Rubi...-Mejor me dejo de estupideces...-lo apoyó en la pared,y se agachó a tomar sus piernas.Cuando lo elevó se asombró de su peso,para ser un chico tan ligero y bajo,debía de rondar por los 15 años.Pero era tan hermoso.

Eriol parecía preocupado,su guardiana no había probado vocado en toda la noche.Y no es que no se huviera forzado en obligarla,pero a veces Ruby Moon era de lo más testaruda.Tomoyo lo notó ausente durante el desayuno,al igual que Sakura.Mei-Ling por su parte,estaba esperando que sonara el timbre,por si era Shaoran.

Tomoyo ordenó a la criada que tomara los platos,Eriol no se ofreció a ayudar en la cocina,como era típico del,cuando desayunaba en una casa ajena.Tan solo esperó a que la chicas se levantaran para seguirles el paso.Mei-Ling de viaje por marte,se adelantó a ellas en la salida,en dirección a la terraza,por si veía a Shaoran.

Mei..-Creó que Shaoran se ha perdido...

Tomo..-Calma Mei-Ling..-sonrió dulcemente.-aun es algo temprano.

Saku..-Y que lo digas..-Sakura sopló y salió un ligero vapor de sus manos.-No debieron seguirme,por mi culpa desayunamos a las siete en punto.

Tomo..-Creo que pondré la estufa...¡¡chicas¡¡..síganme a la sala de estar,quiero enseñarles algunos trajes a Mei-Ling.-Tomoyo y esta se sonrieron con corazoncitos en los ojos,en lo que Sakura se escondía tras Eriol roja como un tomate.

Saku..-¡¡Ni hablar¡¡...-Eriol sonrió apenado a las chicas.

Mei..-¡¡Ay Sakura¡¡..de seguro te verás muy linda.

Tomo..-¡¡Por fin alguien que puede comprenderme¡¡..¡ah¡¡ y tú Sakura no te preocupes,por pequeños detalles,eso lo arreglaremos enseguida.

Saku..-¡¡EEY¡¡

Tomo..-¿Tragistes contigo la carta grande?.-Eriol tambien parecía sorprendido.

Eri..-Por curiosidad..¿No creen que estan muy nostalgicas?.

Tomo..-¡¡ajaja¡¡..claro que no...es un maniquí que tengo de ella con sus medidas.

Saku..-¡¡HOOEEE¡¡...-Eriol lo estaba alucinando.Sus poderes le hicieron notar un cosquilleo en el estómago,y una sensación de soledad terrible.Tomoyo,Sakura y hasta Mei-Ling parecían preocupadas.

Eriol..-¡¡Ruby Moon¡¡...-Eriol sintió su corazón salírsele del pecho,su cuerpo comenzó a moverse instintivamente.Debía pensar rápido,Ruby Moon en su estado no debió alejarse de la mansión,pero desobedeció sus órdenes,por algún motivo había logrado burlar la vigilancia de su fiel Spinel Sun.

Saku..-¡¡Eriol¡¡...

Eri..-¡¡¡Disculpen¡¡¡..-mientras corría invocó las palabras necesarias.Para colmo la presencia de Li aun no estaba cerca de la mansión,estaba claro que sucedía algo gordo.

Ya era mediodía...

Los copos de nieve seguían cayendo,Fujitaya aún no había regresado a la casa.Aquella noche Sakura había llamado desde el chalet de Tomoyo muy preocupada por la nevada.

Touya preparaba tranquilamente el almuerzo.El temporal había sido tan intenso, que

los dos guardianes no pudieron visitar a su ama y tuvieron que compartir la casa Kinomoto junto a Touya.Yue al ver que había despejado a horas muy tempranas ,se marchó antes de que este despertara,pero dejó una nota,mencionando que llegaría a tiempo para el desayuno.

La puerta del recibidor se abrió.Logrando llamar la atención de Touya,muy curioso salió de la cocina con prisa,aunque luego fingió andar con pasos lentos hacia la entrada.

Rubio..-Buenos Días...-El tipo de ojos verdes sonrió amablemente.Touya se cruzó de brazos y bajo la mirada con una gota de sudor.Yukito traía a un desconocido en brazos.Keroberos sintió desfallecer.

Kero..-mantenerse como humano me agota...¡subiré a descansar¡..-El león algo apurado dejó a Yukito con la carga,y es que realemente parecía molestarse en dar explicaciones.Yukito lo taladró con sus ojos dorados,a a veces Keroberos era de lo más egoísta.

Tou..-¿Quien ese chico?...¿Por que lo traes en brazos?.

Yukito volteó molesto con las mejillas sonrojadas y lo acostó en el sofá silenciosamente.Estaba muy preocupado por el muchacho,pero era cosciente de que debía darle una respuesta a Touya.

Yuki..-Keroberos lo encontró tirado en mitad de la nieve...-respondió extrañado,el brillo de sus anteojos tapó su mirada por un momento.Recordó la forma en la que se comportó,ese chico le hacía sentirse muy raro.Touya se había acercado a pasos lentos por detrás y puso cara de demonio al sentirse ignorado.

Tou..-Yuki..

Yuki...-¡¡aah¡¡...- se llevó la mano al pecho y recuperó su respiración habitual.-Haber si tienes más cuidado..¡no ves que lograstes asustarme¡.

Naku..-mmm...-

Yukito y Touya voltearon molestos.El tipo que dormía en el sillón había gemido.

Naku,,-¡¡¡APARTA¡¡¡...-Se levantó con algo de dificultad.El chico se sujetó el gorro con una mano,parecía muy asustado.Giró varias veces observando el lugar.-¿Donde donde estoy?.

Touya sin más lo observó con molestia,aquellos ojos de un salmón muy bonito lograron llamar su atención,le resultaban familiares.

Tou..-¿Tienes hambre?...-El chico asintió y pareció calmarse.Kinomoto volteó con tranquilidad,empezó a dar los primeros pasos hacia la cocina.

Yuki...-¡Touya¡..-Este volteó.-fíjate..está llorando.-Touya se acercó de nuevo,y suspiró.

Tou..-¿eh?...tiene mucha ojera.

Naku..-¡¡¡OYE TÚ¡¡¡...¿EH?..-Touya entrecerró sus ojos,había pegado su rostro a poco centímetros de la cara del chico,la voz de este le sonaba de algo,su mano morena se adelantó derrepente.

Yuki y Touya-¡¡KKIAAA¡¡.

Naku..-¡¡mi sombrero¡¡..-Kinomoto y Yukito parecía anonalados.

Naku..-¿Que?...¿Es que nunca me vieron?

Yuki...-Keroberos en su forma humana me dijo que te trajera...-Shukisiro se rascaba la cabeza con una gota de sudor.

Naku..-¡¡¡LO MATO¡¡¡...-Nakuru se levantó derrepente del sillón con una vitalidad que asustaba-¡¡COMO SE ATREVIÓ A BESARME ESE PERVERTIDO¡¡...-pero al poco rato desfallecía de nuevo.

Yukito la tomó en brazos muy preocupado,para asombro de Touya se aferró a Nakuru incosciente y escondió la cabeza en el pecho de esta.Touya pareció preocuparse al ver que comenzaba a llorar,una de sus manos se apoyo en el hombro de su amigo.Yukito intentaba reprimir su gemido,sin fuerza de voluntad se dejó caer al sillón.

Tou..-Yuki....-Touya entrecerró sus ojos oscuros algo intuitivo.Aquella noche Yue le había comentado lo sucedido con su novia.

Yuki..-es mi culpa...no pensé que ella me quisiera hasta este punto.

Tou..-Yuki...¡cálmate¡...me estas asustando.

Yuki..-¡¡MIRALÁ¡¡...¡¡¡Esta hambrienta y de seguro no ha dormido en la noche¡¡¡...¡¡¡ES MI CULPA¡¡¡.

Tou..-¡¡Maldita sea¡¡..¡¡ESTOY ARTO DE QUE TE ACUSES DE TODO¡¡..

Yuki..-Touya...-Yukito volteó sorprendido,se asombró aun más al ver que Touya sonreía.

Tou..-prepararé el desayuno...estoy cansado de tanto drama..Si la quieres dale otra oportunidad...-Touya se alejó con calma.

Yuki...-Pero Touya..-Yukito cerró los ojos y se acomodó mejor.

Tou..-Estoy hasta las narices...Ya se me olvidó el número de veces que se han peleado por esa idiotez.

Yuki..-¡No es una...

Tou..-¡Escúcha¡...tal vez Nakuru dude pero aun así siempre se arriesga a seguir contigo...¡mejor no le hagas caso¡...Ademas..¡ya no duda de tí¡..¿Por que quicistes dejarla?

Yuki..-Tiene razón..¿Y si es algo temporal?.

Tou..-lof esf..-mencionó Touya comenzando a picar una patata.Apretaba un rábano entre los dientes,lo que daba la impresión de que estuviera fumando un puro.Yukito observó el rostro de Nakuru y sonrió con ironía.

Yuki..-Tal vez yo tenga más de docientos años pero apenas sé lo que Nakuru,respecto al amor....¿Sabes?...-Touya lo observó desde la mesa bar.Yukito le correspondió la mirada mientras sus blanca mano se perdía en la piel de Nakuru.

Yuki..-Tu te has enamorado tres veces...incluyendo a Tomoyo.

Tou..-ejemp...-sus mejillas se sonrojaron,realmente le gustaba esa chica.Ni siquiera al lado de Yukito recordó haberse sonrojado de aquella forma,será por que nadie le había mencionado nunca sus sentimientos de esa forma tan directa.Yukito cerró los ojos y sonrió hacia Nakuru.

Yuki..-Mi pequeña...la quiero tanto,no yo puedo vivir sin ella...y ella no puede vivir sin mí.-Yukito besó su frente..-Como pude ser tan lo fué ella..supongo.

Yuki..-..-

Tou..-¿Dije algo malo?.

Spi..-¡¡No lo sé amo¡¡..¡le juro que no la ví salir¡...-Spinel Sun lo observó timidamente con una gota de sudor.Eriol sostenía con firmeza el báculo entre sus manos,giró el rostro muy preocupado.

Eri..-Es mucho peor de lo que imaginas....Nakuru no solo tiene hambre.

Spi...-problemas..-la guardiana muy molesta volteó apenada.

Eri..-¡Mis poderes han aumentado¡...y recuerda que Ruby Moon depende de ellos.

Spi..-Eso quiere decir..que ha ella le afectaría cualquier cambio.

Eri...-Exacto...debe adaptarse poco a poco,se trata de un proceso...-Sus miradas se entendieron por si solas.

Spinel Sun y Eriol salieron de inmediato de la mansión Hiraguizawa,comenzarían una búsqueda desesperada en mitad del temporal,ya que este dificultaba los poderes de Eriol.

Hiraguizawa estaba realmente preocupado,su querida guardiana significaba mucho más para él mas de lo que muchos creían.En su infancia sólo contó con el apoyo y compañía de sus fieles guardianes,mientras sus padres adoptivos lo mantenían aislado,y procuraban no acercársele demasiado por causa de sus poderes.Eriol se perdió en el intenso frío,rezando por que Nakuru estuviera a salvo,nunca se perdonaría haberla dejado sola.

Tomoyo apretaba sus delicadas manos hasta casi clavarse las uñas,estaba sentada en un confortable sillón,compartiendo la misma manta con Mei-Ling.Sus ojos violetas observaron preocupados a Mei-ling con una complicidad,que había nacido en los pocos meses que ambas se unieron para enoviar a Sakura con Shaoran.

Mei..-Calma Tomoyo...fíjate en mí...sé que Shaoran estará bien..además Eriol es muy poderoso..-en los últimos momentos Mei-Ling había logrado calmarse,puesto que siempre adelantaba lo que sentía,en cambio Tomoyo era ahora cuando empezaba a preocuparse de verdad.

Tomo..-¿Sakura todo está bien?...-preguntó Tomoyo con los ojos húmedos,pareciera que iba a caer una lágrima en cualquier momento.Sakura volteó extrañada desde el teléfono,sus ojos verdes observaron algo confusos a Tomoyo.

Cerró los ojos con todas sus fuerzas(Tomoyo:Debo ser paciente...pero es que...No debí preguntar esa tontería a Sakura,a penas empezó a llamar ahora..¡¡ay¡¡ Eriol..por lo que más quieras coje el maldito teléfono...).

Saku..-¡¡¡Eriol¡¡¡....-Sakura zapateó con fuerza el suelo y hundió su cara en el flequillo dorado.-Por favor coje el teléfono.

Mei..-mmm...haber...intentaré localizar a Shaoran por el movil..-Mei-Ling muy dispuesta se dirigió a la habitación.

Saku..-Tomoyo...será mejor que la acompañes..-esta intentó negarse,pero una mirada de Sakura bastó para que obedeciera.Tomoyo partió en busca de Mei-Ling.Realemnte la prima de Shaoran estaba loquita por él.

Kinomoto al verse sola colgó con cuidado el teléfono y echó un vistazo al pasillo por donde se habían ido sus compañeras.Cerró los ojos un momento,reflexionando en el silencio del cuarto.

Eriol se había marchado,dando a entender de que Ruby Moon estaba en peligro.Sakura no podía ignorar nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.Su novio la estaba preocupando,de seguro Eriol se había vuelto a encerrar en si mismo hasta el punto de olvidarse de ella.

Saku..-¡¡Tengo que enseñarte que puedes contar conmigo¡¡...-Sakura frunció el ceño..-¡¡¡OH LLAVES QUE OCULTAS LOS PODERES DE MI ESTRELLA¡¡...¡¡¡REVELA TU VERDADERO PODER¡¡¡

Touya estaba de brazos cruzados,se encontraba muy serio,tanto como un preocupado Yukito.Estaba apoyado en la mesa bar,entre medio de dos sillas.El silecio reinaba por largos minutos,en lo que Nakuru seguía dormida.

Tou...-Tal vez no me lleve demasiado bien con ella...pero no le deseo por lo que está pasando...-Yukito lo observó con molestia desde el sillón.

Yuki..-muy amable de tu parte.

Tou..-Yuki...¡¡ey Yuki¡¡..esto es serio..mejor la llevamos al hospital.-tenía razón.Nakuru ni siquiera había despertado para que pudieran darle de comer.

Kero..-¡¡Muy buenos días¡¡...¿por que me miran así?...¿me perdí algo?...-Keroberos bajó las orejas hacia atras.Acaba de aparecer,de seguro se había echado la siesta en el cuarto de Sakura,y es que mantener forma humana era realmente agotador.

Naku..-Tengo hambre...-Yukito esbozó una sonrisa en lo que Touya corría a la alacena.Por fin había despertado.

Nakuru engulló rapidamente algunas tortitas,ni siquiera se percataba de quien la cojía en brazos con ternura,y había soportado su peso durante todo ese tiempo,y es que Yukito a pesar de parecer fragil a simple vista,era muy resistente.Los ojos dorados la observaban llenos de amor Nakuru ensimismada bebió un poco del zumo.

Yukito rodeó su cintura y acostó su cabeza en el hombro de esta,besando su cuello.

Naku..-¡¡¡ejpm...ejm,,cujuju..aah.ooa...a-agua..a-agua...¡¡¡..-

Yuki..-¡¡¡Touya date prisa¡¡...¡¡se está ahogando¡¡

Kero...-....-El guardian se subió al sofá con calma y se sentó al lado de Yukito.Por algún extraño motivo le preocupaba Nakuru.(Keroberos:estoy confuso...¿Por que la besé?..Yo no entiendo...).

Nakuru empezó a desprender brillos anaranjados alrededor de su cuerpo,Touya con algo de asombro le dió un vaso de agua que lo ayudó de sobremanera.

Naku..-Gracias..-musitó con las mejillas sonrojadas.Yukito muy preocupado la abrazó con fuerza,logrando que le naciera una gota de sudor.

Naku..-Disculpa.

Yuki...-¿que?.

Naku.-¿Tú y yo no habíamos roto?.

Yuki..-...-

Kero..-jejej.

Tou..-El mocoso.--Todos voltearon hacia él.

Kero..-Lo siento,,pero tu interpretación deja mucho que desear..-Keroberos manejaba su cola con gran maestría,Touya lo clavó con sus ojos oscuros muy molesto.

Tou..-la primera impresión no suele ser clara...¡¡Peluche¡¡..Digo que el mocoso está en problemas,pero no tengo ni idea de como ayudarlo.

El viento soplaba con fuerza,otra nevada había comenzado dejando las calles intransitables.El cielo era tan blanco como el propio suelo,y el frío calaba hasta los huesos,al osado que se atreviera a salir fuera de algun refugio.Una pantera negra como la noche,raspaba entre la nieve,pues había encontrado algo había poca gente,por no decir nadie que puedira verlos en kilometros a la redonda.

Spi..-¡amo¡..-Spinel siguió raspando y asomaron unos mechones castaños.-¡¡Creo que la encontré¡¡.

Eriol volteó asustadizo,habían sentido una presencia mágica por el lugar.

Spi..-¡¡Amo¡¡..-Eriol con algo de asombro corrió a su lado,raspó un poco más la nieve y despues de observar durante unos segundos.

Eri..-dejésmolo ahí..y continuemos buscando a Ruby Moon...esa presencia debe estar en alguna parte-Eriol se retiró.Pero su guardiana se negaba a seguirlo.Nevaba con mucha fuerza,Spinel Sun tenía los bigotes congelados.

Eri..-¡¡Spinel Sun VEN ¡¡

Spi..-Pero..-la guardiana ensimismada raspó un poco más y se encontró con algo poco agradable.Cerró los ojos y pareció musitar algo en voz baja.

Eri..-Está muerto..ya no podemos hacer nada por él.¡¡CONTINUEMOS¡¡...

Spy..-¡¡Amo espere¡¡...¡¡aquí hay otra cosa¡¡...-Eriol al ver como su guardiana retiraba un animal muerto,encontró unos mechones de pelo castaño que sobresalían,corrió hacia ella y se arrodilló a su altura.

Eri..-¡¡MALDITA SEA¡¡...¡¡¡NO LO SENTÍ CON ESTE TEMPORAL¡¡...creo que yo tambien acabaré congelándome....-Spinel lo observó extrañada antes sus palabras,pero para su sorpresa Eriol estaba retirando la nieve y ante ellos apareció Shaoran.

Spy..-¿Que hacemos ahora?...-Eriol hundió levemente las cejas.En silencio tomó a Shaoran en los brazos y lo subió encima de Spinel Sun.

Eri..-Regresa a la mansión,colócalo junto a la chimenea.,convoca las cartas más cálidas y que concentren sus poderes en Shaoran...y cuando despierte ofrécele algo de mi ropa,la suya estará mojada y no sería conveniente que permaneciera con ella.

Spy..-¡¡De acuerdo¡¡...-voló lo más alto que pudo,balanceando con fuerza sus alas de mariposa,como no eran de plumas no se mojarían.Eran tan afiladas que al avanzar cortaban a sus paso los copos de nieve como una navaja.-¡¡Volveré a por usted¡¡.

Eriol fijó su misteriosa mirada violeta grisácea en la casa del frente,sus labios estaban algo azulados,incluso su piel más pálida de lo habitual.Una sonrisa de optimismo se formó en sus labios,de pronto sintió la silueta de alguien muy cerca de el,con tan solo un muro de entremedio y los copos de nieve.

Eri..-De acuerdo Spinel Sun..te esperaré...-sintió el aura mágica de Ruby Moon aumentar ,provenía de la casa Kinomoto.Eriol decidió sentarse,y usar un poco sus poderes para saber acerca de lo que deparaba el futuro.La nieve se derretía ante un cálido rayo de luz.

Eri..-Poderes del sol y vuestra bendición a la union del bien y el mal,que la tierra tiemble ante el poder de la dimension desconocida....Estrella nombrada Sol que iluminas mi camino,te ordeno que seas mi guía

Oh hermosa Luna nacida de la tinieblas,devuelveme tus rayos blancos y bendecirás mi poder oscuro.

La poderosa reencarnación estiró su mano blanca y en esta comenzó a materializarse un báculo de proporciones considerables.Brillaba de forma cálida,Eriol avanzó y su báculo derretía la nieve a su paso,como si fuera intocable.

Eri..-mmm...-sacó de su bolsillos una baraja de cartas,creando un escudo alrededor que lo resguardaba del frío y la nieve.Las cartas se posicionaron por si solas alrededor del,Eriol volteó ambos lados,sus labios estaban a punto de murmurar algo cuando.

Eri..-Ops..mjmj..-guardó sus cartas y se incorporó.

Saku..-¡¡¡ERIOL¡¡¡...-Sakura corrió hacia él y se le tiró,logrando empujarlo.Eriol bajó lentamente la cabeza y sonrió levemente.

Eri..-me encontrastes...-Sus atractivos ojos violeta grisaceos la obsevaron sin parpadear,Sakura se abrazó a su cintura con unas lágrimas bajando por su rostro.

Saku..-Llamé a la mansión y no estabas,tampoco cojías el movil...Y..¡¡YO¡¡..¡¡YO¡¡..-Sakura gimió levemente,a penas se le escuchó.Eriol cerró los ojos,sintiéndose un tanto culpable.Su hermosa Sakura tal vez le huviera reclamado en otras ciscurtáncias,pero sabía que Sakura en esos momentos no tenía ganas de recriminarle nada.Los brazos de este estaban caídos y sus cabellos azul marinos estaban algo húmedos y nevados.

Eri..-Entiendo que te preocupara mi seguridad..pero tranquila..voy de regreso a la mansión...-Eriol inclinó un poco su báculo y sonrió amablemente a Sakura.Esta compredió que Ruby Moon debía encontrarse bien.

Ella se separó un poco para poder verlo directamente,enfocar aquella mirada tan misteriosa y encontrar algo que reprochar.Pero la sonrisa de Eriol robó sus palabras,como la nieve que se derrite,sus zafiros brillaban intensamente,mientras los copos de nieve traspasaban por delante de ellos ignorantes de su belleza.

Saku..-¡¡YO TE AMO TANTO¡¡...-Sakura sonrió por lo bajo.Por fín lo había dicho,Esas pequeñas palabras nunca le sentaron tan bien.

Sakura cerró los ojos,quería sentir de nuevo aquellos labios húmedos sobre los suyos.Acercó su rostro al de Eriol y pronto sintió una boca ajena que correspondia sin decir nada,tan solo sumida en un sentimiento mutuo.Eriol se notaba tenso,apretó el báculo entre sus manos,como reprimiendo algún impulso,sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

Eri..-¡Al diablo¡..-el báculo del sol se desprendió de su mano y cayó en el suave manto nevado.Eriol dirigió sus brazos al delicado cuerpo de Sakura y la estrechó con toda la ternura del mundo.El beso se volvió mas intenso,mientras Sakura arqueaba su cuello,sintiendo una mano que tomaba su nuca con cuidado.Eriol apresaba sus labios muy emocionado de ser correspondido.

Sakura se sentía tan feliz de ser amada tal vez con la misma fuerza o incluso más de lo que ella sentía.

La guardiana solar aterrizó en la nieve con cuidado y cautela.Spinel Sun sonrió.Eriol y Sakura voltearon a verla con un molesto rubor en sus rostros.

Eri...-¿Quieres acompañarme?.-Eriol tomó la mano de Sakura y tiró de ella con una sonrisa.Sakura asintió y ambos se sentaron sobre el lomo de Spinel Sun.

Tomoyo y Mei-Ling estaban muy preocupadas,ellas dos solas en la sala,sin tener noticias de Sakura.De pronto les apareció una carta frente a ellas.El cuarto se iluminó de verdes y dorados,las estrellas dieron paso a una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos blancos,y un inmenso traje,con algunos adornos negros.

Mei-ling se asustó al principio y se abrazó a Tomoyo.

Tomo..-NO temas ..-Mei-ling asintió y se separó de ella,dejando a Daedoyi que se acercara hasta lo que parecía un hada blanca,con unos intensos ojos negros.

Tomoyo se acercó a una distancia prudente,la hermosa mujer le sonreía.

Tomo..-Espera un momento..Tú debes ser...¿Luz?...-La dama en vez de sonreír asintió con una gota de sudor.Tomoyo pareció extrañada.-No te pongas así...hace mucho tiempo de la última vez que nos vimos...fuistes la última de las cartas,junto con osuridad y caos,a las que Sakura terminó de convertir.

Luz..-No no es eso..-suspiro.-Soy la carta luz...mi amo es Eriol...me envió a imformaros de que todos estan bien,Sakura,Ruby Moon y Shaoran se encuentran fuera de peligro....

Tomo..-ah...-pequeño silencio.La carta luz ,pareció recordar algo y puso cara fúnebre.

Luz..-lo que viene a continuación..ejemp..bueno...lo tengo que decir por respeto a mi amo..-La luz se aclaró la garganta con las cejas apretadas y muy molesta.Parecía sentirse algo ridícula.

Luz..-Vengo en Nombre del gran hechicero Claw Read ,¡¡Oh simples Mortales¡¡...¡¡se os ha vendecido¡¡....-subió las manos asustando un poco a al pobre Mei-Ling,lo cierto era que hacía demasiado tiempo que no era testigo de la magia.-He sido enviada para iluminaros el camino y para que vuestras dudas puedan ser disipadas....-bajó las manos en lo que Tomoyo y Mei-Ling sonreían del disgusto.La pobre carta Luz estaba incluso más disgustada,como si huviera perdido a su hermana oscuridad.

Luz..-Ejemp...lo demás ya lo saben...-Tomoyo y Mie-Ling se miraron la una a la otra con una enorme gota de sudor.La carta Luz obserbó el techo y se encojió de hombros.

Luz..-Mi amo insisitó en que les diera este discurso,mencionando que quedaría mas teatral...pero para mí que es otras de su bromas....estoy segura...a veces tengo la impresión de que se burla de mi seriedad,a menuda menciona que soy tan callada como Spinel Sun,estoy segura de que burla por eso...-Luz seguía meditando,Tomoyo y Mie-Ling prefirieron ignorarla y pensar en que todo estaba bien y ya no tenían de que preocuparse.

Mei..-¿Espera un momento?...-Mie-Ling subió sus ojos rojizos hacia -Luz- y su miedo pareció desaparecer.-¿Que dijistes de Shaoran?.

Luz..-¿Lo-Lo nom-nombré?...-

Saku..-¡¡Shaoran congelado¡¡....-Sakura en cuanto aterrizaron se bajó de Spinel Sun y corrió a la primera sala.Pues la mansión de Eriol poseía mas de una chimenea,a saber en que cuarto se encontraba Li.

Eri..-Spinel cierra la ventana...-volteó enseguida..-¡¡Sakura espera¡¡....

Spi...-otra de sus bromas..buff..-Spinel suspiró y cerró la ventana con pesar.

Eriol corrió detrás de ella temiéndose lo peor,por que si sucedía lo que trataba de evitar.Shaoran y Sakura tendrían un pequeño sobresalto.(Eriol:¡¡Debí sujetarla¡¡...Shaoran a este tiempo estará ..)

Eri..-¡¡Maldición¡¡...-Eriol llegó hasta una puerta,sus manos se agarraron por el muro y sus ojos se asomaron timidamente,mientras gracias a sus predicciones ya se tapaba un oído.

Saku..-¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAA¡¡¡...-Shaoran volteó al escuchar el grito.

Shao..-¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡¡¡...¡¡SA-SAKU...-Ambos estaban rojos como tomates y se miraron fijamente.Li Shaoran,el poderoso heredero estaba completamente desnudo.

Saku..-ejemp..ya-ya...

Shao..-¡¡¡¡VOLTEA DE UNA VEZ¡¡¡...-Sakura obedeció al instante en lo que el pobre Li terminaba de vestirse.Ella cerró los ojos y se tapaba la cara.

(Sakura:No debí mirar tanto...¡¡Oh¡¡...Eriol me guta,,pero ¡¡¡wow¡¡¡...Shaoran ¡jup¡...que bien formado..).Sakura sacudió la cabeza,cosciente de que una pequeña sonrisa se había dibujado en sus labios,y es que lo había visto en todo su esplendor,como a un recienacido.

Mirada violeta grisácea sobre verdes esmeraldas.Sakura quedó impresionada,es como si Eriol no huviera perdido detalle de sus gestos,o le huviera leído los pensamientos.

Shao..-Mi ropa estaba mojada..Spinel me aconsejó que me cambiara.-comentó escondido tras el sillón,mientras se ponía la camiseta.

Saku..-¡¡¡AJJAJAJ¡¡¡...-Sakura apretó los puños y bajó la cabeza algo sudorosa,sintiendo el mayor sonrojo de su vida,que alguna vez huviera experimentado.Eriol se cruzó de brazos y sonrió atrevido.Sakura pareció molestarse en lo que el pobre Shaoran observaba temeroso la escena y se acababa de vestir.Eriol tenía algo planeado para él,y a juzgar por su mirada,estaba a punto de saberlo.

Eri..-Entonces formaremos un trío..-Sakura y Shaoran parecían una alarma antincendios.Eriol con las mejillas sonrojadas apresuró su salida a la puerta.

Saku..-¡¡¡TE VAS ENTERAR¡¡..-

Eri..-no se asusten...solo que hace algo de frío..pensé que al dormir los tres juntos nos daríamos más calor.

Shao..-¡¡¡¡NO PIENSES TANTO¡¡¡¡...

Eri...-¡¡jajajaj¡¡...-comenzó a correr por el pasillo principal,seguido de lobos sedientos de sangre.

Shao..-¡¡¡YO LO MATO¡¡¡.

Saku..-¡¡¡ERIOL ERES UN PERVERTIDO¡¡¡.

Eri..-¡¡PERDONA CARIÑO¡¡...por lo que más quieran no se exalten.

Saku..-¡¡OH LLAVES QUE GUARDAS LOS PODERES DE MI ESTRELLA¡¡

Shao..-¡¡¡LEGENDARIA ESPADA DE LA DINASTÍA LI¡¡...MUÉSTRANOS...-ambos teminaban sus conjuros en lo que Eriol volteaba la esquina.

Eri..-Pues realmente pienso que un trío no estaría mal...-Sakura brillaba con intensidad,sus hermosos ojos verdes parecían encolerizados.

Sakura y Shaoran..-¡¡¡LIBERALÓ AHORA¡¡¡.

Eri...-menudo par...ustedes si que son unos pervertidos.

Sakura y Shaoran..-¡¡¡KIIIAAAA¡¡¡

Eri..-malpensados...¬ ¬...

Mei..-¡¡¡DE AQUI NO TE VAS HASTA QUE NO DIGAS LO QUE SUCEDIÓ CON SHAORAN¡¡¡...

Luz..-¡¡ssuéltame¡¡..¡¡Por lo que más quieras¡¡...-Mei-Ling se había aferrado a su falda como una cachorrita furiosa.Luz no se atrevía a marcharse, si se elevaba,Mei-Ling saldría despedida con ella.Llevaban bastante tiempo así.

Luz..-nunca pensé que una humana tuviera tanta fuerza..-Mei-Ling tenía los ojos en llamas.

Tomo..-Un poquito de por favor..dejalá que se vaya Mei,ya nos imformaremos mañana.

Mei.-¡¡¡¡¿Y POR QUE TENDRÍA QUE ESPERAR?¡¡¡..¡¡¡DE AQUÍ NO ME BAJO HASTA SABER¡¡¡...-Mei-ling se agarró con más fuerzas,sus gritos traspasaban los muros del chalet,y se oían en todo el vecindario.

Tomo..-uff...U.u

Luz..-¡¡AMO AYUDA¡¡.

La chimenea aun continuaba encendida,proporcionando calor a todos los rincones de la estancia,Eriol había tomado una manta y arropaba a Sakura.Esta se había dejado dormir sobre un mullido sillón,de los cinco que rodeaban otra rara habitación de la mansión Claw Read.Eriol ya había pensado en sus amigos y en que habitaciones dispersarlos,pero al final acabarían todos dormidos en una cariño besó la mejilla de Sakura y le mostró una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción.

Allí,sentado sobre la alfombra azulada,Shaoran mirada con profundidad la chimenea,mientras encojido se abrazaba a sus rodillas.El ambiente era algo lúgrube,pero no por ello se intimidaba.Sus cabellos brillaban anaranjados junto con sus ojos,un suspiro llamó la atención de Eriol.

(Shaoran:Estas cosas solo me suceden a mí..¿Por que tenían que encerrarme en la misma habitación con las personas que menos desearía...)Shaoran estaba cansado de todo aquello,seguía enamorado de Sakura,y ahora tenía que esforzarse por enamorarse de Mei-Ling.Una mala idea,realmente,aceptar lo que Eriol quería para él.

Estaba muy abatido,ya su corazón se había cansado de llorar,no volvería a derramar una sola lágrima,el tiempo le había enseñado a ser más fuerte.

Shaoran volvió a suspirar sin percatarse de que alguien analizaba sus movientos con su misteriosa mirada,y se le acercaba de tal forma,que sus pisadas apenas se oían,o los roces sobre la tela de su pijama.

La oscuridad se hizo más penetrante,y el fuego de la chimenea disminuyó.Los pies de Eriol no se oían sobre la alfombra.Shaoran tenía muy baja su aura mágica,su corazón estaba bien dolido,para él aquella situacion era demasiado comprometida.Si al anochecer despertaba,quien no le decía que su rostro quedara prendado de la flor de cerezo,y la besara allí mismo.

Shao..-Que mala suerte tengo ultimamente.

Eri..-¿Mala suerte?...-Los ojos ambar de Shaoran se encontraron con la extraña mirada de Eriol,aquellos ojos lo intimidaron.

Shao..-¡¡aaa,,mmm...-Eriol tapó su boca y su dedo índice señaló la suya.

Eri..-¡Cálmate¡..¿no pretenderás asustar a Sakura?..-entrecerró sus ojos violeta grisáceo,Shaoran disminuyó en sonrojo de sus mejillas y asintió en silencio.Eriol se sentó mejor a su lado y cruzó las piernas mientras observaba la chimenea.El flequillo cubrió por entero sus ojos.

Shao...-...-lo observó con una gota de sudor,el silencio de la misteriosa reencarnación era de lo más extraña.

Eri..-No respondistes a mi pregunta...-

Sha..-¡¿eh?...¡¡Esto yo..¡¡...Ng,,.-volteó molesto,realmente le incomodaba tenerlo tan cerca.Shaoran cerró los ojos.-Unirme con Mei-ling no funcionó.

Eri..-Ops...eso.

Shao..--¡¡¿Eso que?¡¡..estoy..

Eri...-¡¡sshshsh¡¡....-Eriol frunció el ceño.Shaoran se aclaró la garganta sonrojándose de nuevo.Eriol por su parte volteó de nuevo a la chimenea y pareció meditar algo,parecía muy tranquilo.

Shaoran seguía abrazado de sus rodillas y tan solo dejó que el tiempo avanzara.Mañana no tenía clases,tenía toda la noche para pensar en como arreglar las cosas.Volteó sus ojos ambar a Eriol,teniendo en cuenta lo que le gustaba meterse en su vida,tal vez fuera mejor meditar las cosas,con él.

(Eriol:¡¡¡SOCORRROOO¡¡¡...le dije a Sakura que no funcionaría)..Eriol se mordió el labio inferior,lo que percató a Li.(Eriol:Tampoco quiero ponerla en evidencia

..ejemp..asumiré la culpa yo solo,supongo que yo al apoyarla en su cometido soy tan culpable como ella,pero como cuesta negarle algo cuando te observa con esos ojos,..su mirada¡¡...)

Shao..-mmm...-Shaoran estaba avergonzado.

Eri..-Shaoran...

Shao..-¿Eriol?.

Eri..-Lo siento...-Eriol intentó sonreír,pero le había hecho daño con sus locuras.Volteó de nuevo a la chimenea molesto.

Shao..-Esta bien...-refunfuñó Shaoran,Eriol estaba confuso.-Supongo que debo hablar con Mei-Ling.

Eri..-¡¡De eso ni hablar¡¡...-Eriol apretó sus manos en el terciopelo de la alfombra.-Yo la imformaré de mis maquivélicos planes...pensé en alegrar a Mei-Ling como me sucedió con Sakura,tal vez en el fondo no te haya tenido muy en cuenta...Shaoran.

Shao..-...es igual...tan solo sé que no la necesito...-se frotó los cabellos despeinándoselos aún más.Ultimamente no le discutía demasiado a Eriol,se había acostumbrado a la idea de que él manejara un poco su vida.Desde luego,el auténtico Li,no permitiría aquello,pero el Li que se encontraba en aquella habitación,huviera deseado no estarlo y dejar sola a la maldita pareja de tórtolos.

Eri..-Dime..-ambos observaban la chimenea con tranquilidad,Eriol bajó el volumen de voz.-¿Como permitistes que el temporal te venciera?.

Shao..-Simplemente andaba...-Shaoran seguía comtemplando la chimenea con toda la traquilidad del mundo.Eriol entrecerró sus ojos violeta grisáceos,dejando que el fuego de la chimenea siguiera brillando en ellos.Sonrió hacia Shaoran,logrando asustarlo.

Shao..-¿Que?.

Eri..-Sé fuerte...y si te sirve de algo,yo sigo considerándote mi amigo..-Shaoran abrió sus ojos por entero y permaneció en shock durante unos momentos.Era como si Eriol ya conociera todo su mal estar,bueno,¿Era tan evidente?.realmente no había tenido que pensar mucho ni el mismo para averiguarlo.

Eriol le preguntó-¿Como permitistes que el temporal te venciera?...-Y Shaoran tan solo contestó..-simplemente andaba.

Si,debía reconocer que era facil adivinar por quien suspiraba,por Sakura,todo había encajado.Tan solo había pensado en ella,por lo que pudo dar crédito de que Eriol había sufrido exactamente lo mismo.Había caminado sin rumbo,pensando tan solo en ella.

Shaoran estaba a punto de decirle algo,pero para su sorpresa Eriol no estaba.Se había alejado y acostado en un sillón cercano al de Sakura.

Shao..-Buenas noches..-Shaoran sonrió con ironía.Nadie le iba a contestar,Eriol ya parecía dormido.Se tumbó alli mismo en la alfombra,y cerró los ojos,intentando conciliar el sueño.Sus rubios cabellos se perdieron en el terciopelo de la alfombra,mientras sus pobladas cejas parecían relajarse,se estaba esforzando por calmar los nervios y dejar de pensar.Su cuerpo estaba una posición algo forzada,no estaba acostumbrado a dormir sin almohada,sintiendo que la espalda estaba algo tirante.Sus labios se entreabrieron y murmuraron palabras suavemente.

Shao..-No controles más...por favor...deja de preocuparte por mi...

Eriol abrió los ojos derrepente y quedaron suspendidos hacia el techo,una enorme gota de sudor le nació en la cabeza.Sakura vió tan enamorada a Mei-ling,y tanto aprecio por parte de Li.Que se había emperrado de que debía unirlos.

Sakura no aceptaba un -no- por respuesta.

Eriol estaba realmente apenado,sintiendo como si aquellas palabras que mencionó Li,no le tocaba escucharlas a él.

Saku..-Erio...mm...

Eriol cerró los ojos por movimiento reflejo,sintiendo sus mejillas enrrojecer.(Eriol:Realmente prefiero no saber lo que sueña..)

Saku..-Eriol..aah¡...

Eriol abrió por entero los ojos,sus manos se dirigieron a los cachetes y tiró fuerte de ellos.(Eriol:haz que pare...mmm...)

Saku..-Te quiero Eriol..mmm..delicioso.

Eriol con un berrinche,se levantó de inmediato y tomó su manta,estaba al rojo vivo.Eriol al estilo -CHIBI-,arrastró la manta y prefirió salir del cuarto.

Eriol..-iré a por un vaso de agua.

Saku..-mmm....¡¡Eriol¡¡.

Eri..-¡¿Mejor un poco de café?¡....-supuestamente eso lo despejaría mejor.

Continuará......Kiaa¡¡..espero sus revies..porfas porfas.....me hace ilusión saber de ustedes,..gracias¡¡...Bueno.esta tragicomedia,se me ocurrió al paso...no..no piensen que el golpe realmente afectó al pobre Eriol..pero uff...¡ya saben como es¡--Uu..jup...menudo tipo.¿Y Sakura?..¬¬ bueno,,ella es una chica,y tiene sus gustos como cualquier adolescente,vamos,hay cierta cosas en las que me imagino que ya no será una niña.¬¬...XD¡¡mal mala¡¡..Neg,,y Shaoran,pues aún le cuesta hacerse la idea de que la perdió.XD..¡¡ayayyaya¡¡..porfas perdonenló....


	24. El amor llamó a tu puerta,tercera parte ...

¡¡**aVISO A TDOS¡¡¡EN SUS REVIEWS PODRÍAN DEJAR ALGUNAS SUJERENCIA SI LO DESEAN¡¡...¿POR QUE SE PREGUNTARAN?**

..este seguramente será el penúltimo capítulo..¡la historia está llegando a su fin¡...neg...no sé si quieren alguna continuación alternativa o un nuevo fic desde le principio..seguramente eso sea...

**Arcangel**..no te preocupes..graciaz por tu review..y espero recibir un mensaje tuyo muy pronto¡¡..¡¡¡PRECIOSO ANGELITO¡¡¡..NO SABES LAS GANAS QUE TE TEBGO...¡¡¡BUAAA¡¡...ME ESTOY CONECTANDO MÁS AMENUDO...ENCONTRÉ ALGO DE TIEMPO..AUNQUE LOS ESTUDIOS SON LO PRIMERO..RECUÉRDAME QUE TE DEBO UN FAVOR..¿RECIERDAS EL MANGA QUE ME ANDABAS PASANDO¡¡¡TENGO UNA PARA TÍ...¡¡YA VERÁS YA VERAS¡¡..JEJEJ...bueno,,,y leelo todo lo que quieras yo no te lo voy a prohibir.jejej

**Serenity **la verdad es que soy muy romanticona,estoy encanatad de tu review..me hacen muy feliz y me animan a continuar con la historia...no te precupes...tendrás romances inesperados.tal vez no correspondidos.,,,pero eso se se verá ne el capítulo final...bueno..haora les dejo con este...capítulo...¡¡¡PENULTIMO SEGURAMENTE¡¡...

**Misao**...¿Como estás linda?...disculpa ñla tardanza...de verdad...se me metió un virus en el ordenador,y se tardaron tiempo azrreglarlo..bueno...lo cierto es que al final me lo tuvieron que formatear de nuevo.se me borraron muchos archivos y con ellos toda la historia...UU que repetirla de nuevo.bueno..¡¡por fin la acabé..¡¡¡¡¡¡que la idsfrutes...y no olvides dejar tu review...siempre será bienrrecibido¡¡...jajaja(Kissmy pelotera)...

**Kendra**¡¡¡wwaaaaa''.¡¡---hello¡¡...¡¡¡jajaj¡¡...ay¡¡,..quer me gustan tus reviews..çç¡¡¡jejej...deber ser la costumbre...¡¡¡aaaa¡¡¡...viy a gritar...¿ves? ya lograstes ponerme feliz...haber si hoy saco un poco del capítulo 25...¡¡¡lamento la tardanza UU¡¡...Y no te preocupes por Kero....pero si de verdad lo aprecias...lo siento...preparate un pañuelo...creo que le tocó sufrir...UUjup...¡¡suerte¡¡...

**MAFEU----¡¡**JAJAJ¡¡-.-¡¡¡¡GUAAAAYYY¡¡¡...AAAAHHH M ALEGRÓ TU REVIEW¡¡¡.....MUCHO MUCHO...bueno..ya sabes que siempre añado algo de comedia por que soy de payasa...ya me lo dice mi abuela esos animos te bajan las notas...bah¡¡,,,no creo que sea para tanto,,,pero un poco de festival **n**unca es malo..jejej...me gusta añadir cosas graciosas al fic...no puedo evitarlo...este fic será mas serio.pero ¡¡compruébalo tu misma¡¡...no puedo ser de otra froma...siempre me viene alguna locura a la cabeza que quiero escribir...no puedo evitarlo....¡¡bueno¡¡...regracias or tu revie,,y espero que este capñutlo te guste tanto o más que el anterior...espero tu respuesta..jejej(enorme sonrisa)..

**Caprichozo Corazón**

**Capítulo 24(Cuando el amor llamó a tu puerta)tercera y última parte...**

Mei-Ling finalmente se marchó a la mansión Hiraguizawa en busca de Shaoran.La carta luz había cedido llevarla.Tomoyo estaba sola de nuevo,Sakura se había dejado llevar por su corazón,un sentimiento demasiado fuerte se había arraigado con el paso del tiempo hacia Eriol.Lo que provocó que se marchará sin avisar a sus amigas.

Tomoyo estaba algo temerosa,el chalet le pareció demasiado grande para ella y el servicio libraba ese día.Estaba sola,completamente sola.Pero por otro lado le pareció lo más correcto,y lo más conveniente,el destino estaba ahora a su favor,le ofrecía la oportunidad,para desgarrar el llanto que se anudaba en su garganta.

Tomo..-Touya...-la hermosa joven albina se encontraba en una cálida sala,un acojedor sillón de un solo ocupante,al lado de una estufa.Tomoyo se conformaba con la luz de la pequeña ventana a su derecha,por lo que el cuarto mantenía una baja oscuridad.Los ojos violetas de Tomoyo eran realemente bellos incluso en ese ambiente.

Sus perfectos rasgos quedaban afianzados a la tenue luz.Tomoyo cerró con fuerza sus ojos,desde horas tempranas bajaban las lágrimas por sus mejillas.Las manos con su delicada finura se contrajeron en su pecho,sintiendo como alguien le tirara del cuello,reclamando justicia por su destino.

Tomo..-Touya..¡¡aha¡¡...¡Touya¡...-incluso sobre su madre,era la persona que más le importaba en esos momentos.No quería preocupar a sus amigas,y lo cierto es que su relación con Touya era secreta,no estaba muy segura de como se lo tomaría Sakura o su propia madre,quien no le tenía un cariño demasiado especial a Fujitaya,padre de Touya.

¿Que era lo cierto en todo aquello?.Tomoyo era nada más y nada menos,que la princesa de una dimensión completamente desconocida para ella.El mundo de los espejos,la esperaba.Lloró en secreto de todos,cosciente de su futuro.Sakura sería su mejor amiga,pero no se imaginaba ni la mitad del sufrimiento por el que estaba pasando.Ni siquiera se había hecho la idea de que Tomoyo podría alejarse de su lado para siempre,y no sería por habérselo comentado.

Derrepente,un extraño sonido rompió el silencio de la oscuridad,Tomoyo se levantó enseguida,sus ojos vidriados por las lágrimas se movieron a todos lados ,con cautela salió de la habitación.Al abrir la puerta la luz irradió en sus ojos,obligándola a acostumbrarse a cierta luminosidad,aquel pasillo estaba realmente iluminado,su final conducía a una terraza.Era muy alargado,de techo muy alto,elegantes cuadros de arte moderno maravillaban la vista con sus vivos colores,sobre paredes blancas.Pequeñas estanterías casi pegadas al techo,lucían con bordes gruesos,y estatuas que asomaban desde su orilla.El lugar no era tétrico en absoluto,pero no por ello contribuía a relajarla.

Un extraño viento sopló,moviendo las hojas de las pequeñas plantas.Tomoyo frenó en seco,una silueta negra salió de una habitación deslizándose con rapidez a la siguente puerta.

-¡¡Aaah¡¡¿QUIEN ANDA AHÍ?...-Tomoyo corrió enseguida y vació un jarrón de flores,tomándolo por el cuello.Lo empinó en alto y se acercó temerosa hacia la habitación.Debía ser alguien realmente rápido,logró verlo gracias a la luz que tapó la silueta en sus ojos.Pudo observar que la puerta estaba medio abierta,aquel era el dormitorio de su madre.El agua del jarrón chorreaba en el suelo.

La señora Daeoyi por lo general cada vez que viajaba,cerraba su habitación y le decía a Tomoyo que mejor no husmeara por allí.Tomoyo tenía tantas cosas con las que entretenerse en su chalet,que nunca le había nacido la curiosidad de intentarlo.Se asomó timidamente y algo temerosa,la primera impresión de aquella rapidez la había asustado.

Tomo..-Mm..-se tapó a si misma la boca al ver dos ojos fastasmales brillar en la oscuridad silenciosa.De pronto dos pequeñas zarpitas se apoyaron en su pecho.

-Miauuu...-

-¡¡WAAAA¡¡¡....

¡¡TRoom¡¡

Tomoyo cayó de espaldas y quedó desmayada en el suelo.Un extraño inquilino le lamió una de la mejillas y se le quedó viendo fijamente.

¡¡Boom¡¡

-¡¡MIAUU¡

El jarrón rodó lentamente hasta posarse ileso en el suelo.El extraño que recibió el golpe quedaba inscosciente y dormido sobre el pecho de Tomoyo.

* * *

Un joven terriblemente seductor tocaba con insistencia el timbre de la residencia Daedoyi.Por algún motivo estaba seguro que aquel día solo se encontraría con una persona en todo el chalet,una mano sostenía un ramo de rosas rojas. 

-Wo...¿Te has fijado en ese chico?...-dijo una chica morena que pasaba a su lado.Logrando que volteara.La chica iba con una amiga,ambas se sonrojaron.

-¡¡Oh está bueníssimo¡¡..-tardaron un poco en recobrarse de la impresión,pues a pesar de estar la calle nevada,ese día hacía tanto sol que llevaba una gafas negras.

-¡Y es muy romántico¡...fíjate en el ramo...-le comentó una por lo bajo mientras se alejaban.El chico se ajustó el cuello de la camisa morado diablo,era de terciopelo brillante,con algunas rayas blancas.Algo pícaro se desabrochó lo primeros botones,bajo la camisa llevaba unos jeans negros,que acaban en un tono rojizo,y unas botas de cuero.

-¡Me ha mirado¡..-comentó la morena.El joven tenía un aspecto poco inocente,era como si su presencia se hiciera notar de alguna forma.Las chicas continuaron sonrojadas sin hacer otro comentario,notando la molestia del chico.

Él puso atención de nuevo a la puerta.Insistió en tocar el timbre,despues de tres intentos,y aun así nadie le contestaba.Frunció el ceño y las mejillas se sonrojaron,haría lo que fuera por ver a su amada.

-mmm...-Bajo las gafas su mirada se clavó en la puerta abierta.-Tendré que colarme.

* * *

Nakuru..-Quien se lo huviera imaginado..¿cierto?..-Nakuru volteó sobre sus talones ,y miró de reojo a Yukito. 

Yuki...-mm..no sé...-Yukito parecía preocupado y confuso,estaba sentado en el sillón de la casa Kinomoto rascándose la barbilla.Nakuru frunció el ceño y se apoyó sobre la mesa-bar.

Naku...-¿Tú escuchastes?...

Yuki..-eh?...sisi..jejej..-sonrió ampliamente logrando sonrojarla,ella algo revelde por esa sonrisa tan segura evadió aquellos ojos dorados.

Naku--¡¡pues yo creo que...

Yuki..-¿Crees que aquella ropa era la más adecuada?...Es la primera vez que Touya se viste tan elegante,sin mencionar los trajes que usa en su trabajo.

Naku..-¿Eso te preocupa?..-Nakuru lo observó con una gota de sudor.-Estas insinuando que no tengo buen gusto.

Nakuru sacudió la cabeza en señal negativa,y cerrando los ojos la envolvió una nube de pétalos de rosa roja,entre los pétalos se podía ver una silueta muy elegante,que se rodaba por ellos,sus ojos se volvieron rojizos entre aquellas sombras de un vino oscuro mientras de su espalda nacían dos increíbles alas de mariposa.Transformando a Nakuru en una de las criaturas mágicas mas hermosas por excelencia.Una fascinante hada de melena púrpureante y la elegancia felina de la luna.

Los ojos dorados de Yukito se entrecerraron con un brillo especial y sonrió a aun más.Se levantó del sillón y sin aviso tomó a aquella delicada y frágil criatura mágica por la Moon,un hada muy inocente y orgullosa,que aún tenía que aprender muchas cosas sobre la esencia de luna,y el ángel que compartía con ella esos poderes.

Ruby...-¡¡Espera un momento¡¡..¿Que crees que haces?...-preguntó ataviada,por ser tomada sin su desición.

Yuki..-Es solo que Touya no está acostumbrado....-besó sin más la frente de guardiana lunar.

Ruby..-¡¡KIIAAA¡¡...-Sus ojos de rubí parpadearon confusos hacia Yukito.Las mejillas de la pequeña Hada estaban rojas a más no poder.-Te recuerdo que rompimos...¿Y quien te dijo que yo te perdoné?.

Yuki...-mmm..le deseó lo mejor con Tomoyo..ojalá ella sepa darle lo que yo le negué por orgullo.

Ruby..-Yukito...-se miraron fijamente,él le sonrió con Moon sin embargo no parecía muy convencida.-Tal vez creas que no lo sé.

Yuki..-¿eh?..-parecía asustadizo.-¿Que quieres decir?.

Naku..-¿Acaso niegas que echarás de menos a tu mejor amigo?.

Yuki..-Touya y yo siempre seremos amigos Ruby....No como antes,pero yo nunca olvidaré los años que pasamos juntos,y conociéndolo como lo conozco,tengo la certeza de que Touya tampoco lo olvidará.

Kero..-¡¡WOO¡¡..¡que profundo se vió eso Yukito¡..Deberías firmar un contrato para alguna telenovela...Astro inferior-El guardian solar lanzó una extrepitosa carcajada y abrió el congelador.Sosteniéndo su pesado cuerpo en el aire con inumerables aleteos.

Yuki..-....-Había aparecido derrepente,asustando a la pareja de tórtolos.

Kero..-Haber..¿Que tenemos por aquí?...-Las zarpas de Keroberes estaban realmente afiladas,cojiendo un enorme filete de un solo Moon algo sudorosa sintió como le apretaban la cintura más de lo debido.Los ojos dorados de Yukito relampagueaban.

Keroberos lo insultaba con tanta familiaridad,que realmente resultaría dificil que perdiera la costumbre.Pero había sucedido algo que solo Keroberos conocía,el guardían solar observó a Yukito y Ruby Moon de nuevo,sus ojos se volvieron malévolos.Si siempre le había caído mal su hermano eterno Yue,ahora lo odiaba más que nunca.

(Keroberos:se me hace horrible verlos juntos,no puedo mirar sin reprocharle algo..¡¡yop¡¡..la amo..)

Kero..-¡¡Ñam¡¡...-cerró los ojos con el ceño fruncido,mientras desgarraba la chuleta con un apetito boraz.Nunca había conocido el amor,pero tenía la sufiente madurez como para saberlo enseguida.Keroberos no se dió cuenta de que Ruby se había colocado justo a su espalda,el seguía pensando como arrebatársela a permaneció un rato quieta algo colorada,despues de pensárselo mucho agarró a Keroberos de la nuca y lo levantó con una fuerza asombrosa,girándolo hacia ella..

Kero..-¿?..-parpadeó varias veces con Ruby Moon pegada a su hocico,si Keroberos huviera estado en su forma humana,se había sonrojado como una fresa.

Yuki..-¿Que hacen ustedes dos?...-Yukito permaneció inmovil con los brazos caídos,intentando comprender.El hada se había despegado de sus brazos y del tierno calor que quería darle Yukito.Ella lo ignoró por completo y levantó una mano.

¡¡¡PAAAAFF¡¡¡

Kero sacudió la cabeza con una enorme mejilla muy inflada y muy roja.Nakuru asintió afirmando su tranquilidad,y sintiendo sus derechos como persona respetados de nuevo.Soltó al enorme León,que apenas se escuchó caer gracias a las almohadillas de sus zarpas,Keroberos con los ojos completamente abiertos permanecía con la cabeza gacha,su mirada fija en el suelo como si intentara asimilar aquello,luego sus ojos de un verde doradiento,se entrecerraron al sentir la melena de Ruby acariciar su cuello mientras ella se acercaba a su oído.

Ruby..-¡¡¡Y no se te vuelva a ocurrir...ah¡¡...- observó a Yukito con una gota de sudor y luego observó a Keroberos con sizaña,bajando el tono voz.-Lo que tú ya sabes...mi corazón pertenece a otra criatura mágica.

Kero..-entiendo..-cerró los ojos,las zarpas del guardian del sol chirriaron en los azulejos.

Yuki..-¿Debo repetir la pregunta?.

Ruby Y Kero..-jejjejejje...

* * *

El agua de la fuente yacía en plenitud absoluta.Los árboles se reflejaban en sus aguas y cantaban junto al viento hermosas sinfonías.Tan solo conocidas por el dueño de aquel hermoso jardín,un mago tan poderoso,que la naturaleza admiraba por su dedicación para con ella.La calma reinaba en el gran jardín de la Mansión Claw,dando tranquilidad a sus ocupantes. 

Aquella melodía suave al principio se vió avivada,los altos pinos,incluso los robustos robles,lloraron junto a los sauces,cuyas ramas no dejaban desapercibida la elegancia de sus movimientos.Pequeños canticos de diminutos pajarillos se mezclaron con la melodía del viento,que comenzó a murmurar de forma violenta,su velocidad se incrementó notablemente.La fuente dejó de reflejar la imagen de aquel jardín perfecto,pequeñas olitas salpicaban en la orilla,acabando por derramar parte del agua.Que indomable se movía al compás del viento.

Eri..-¡¿Que?¡..-Eriol estupefacto se acercó a la ventana de la biblioteca,pegó la punta de su nariz mientras su aliento se dejaba en el cristal.Los elementos se inquietaban,¿Que sucedía?..Eriol estaba junto a Sakura.No necesitaba provocar alguna tormenta de esas para poder seguir a su lado.

Sakura,Shaoran y Mei-ling consultaban un libro de magia muy interesante,completamente ajenos a su alrededor.Eriol viró seriamente hacia ellos y apretó la mirada.Sus ojos grises con biseles violetas bajaron al suelo con extrañeza,estaba alterado y confuso.Pero no había explicación por más que lo reflexionara,definitivamente era una señal negativa.

Saku..-¿Eriol?..-El mago sintió unos ojos verdes embrumar sus sentidos,sonrojado alzó firme la vista y para sorpresa de Sakura sonrió ampliamente.

Eri..-¿Sucede algo amor mío?...-

Sakura parecía molesta,su pregunta se notó contradicha.Ella gustó por olvidar el asunto,y volvió a poner atención a las páginas.Shaoran y Mei-Ling seguían en lo mismo.

Eri..-queridos amigos..deben disculparme,me ausentaré y en breve volveré con ustedes..-Eriol sonrió con una amabilidad poco fiable para Sakura,y salió de la estancia con una amplio suspiro.

Shaoran y Mei-Ling despues de ojear a una Sakura molesta desparecer como viento, se sonrojaron al verse completamente solos.Esta salió dando traspies de la rabia tras su novio.

(Sakura:¿Por que me suceden estas cosas a mí?..¿Acaso soy la única que puede entenderte?...)

Mei..-Shaoran...¿me besas?...

Shao..-...-este se giró enmudecido y fijó su vista en la ventana,la lluvía caía sobre Tomoeda.La mejillas del tierno Li se habían sonrojado,incluso con Mei-ling seguía siendo bastante serio en los asuntos amorosos.

Mei..-Te quiero Shaoran...-Mei-Ling lo abrazó con cariño por la cintura,apoyándose en su espalda.-Confía en mí..prometo poner todo mi empeño y conseguiré que la olvides.

Sahoran ni pestañeó,parecía cohibido.

Mei-Ling tenía los ojos llorosos,sentía como si sus palabras fueran un engaño,sonaba tan imberósimil.Cerró la mirada,luchando por escapar de aquellas dudas y aferrando su cuerpo al de Shaoran.Este tan solo dejaba pasar el tiempo,completamente ignorante y con la cabeza en otra parte,poco a poco se encerraba más en si mismo,mientras Sakura,y solo Sakura ocupaba su mente con cosntancia.

Mei..-Por que yo..te aprecio mucho,no puedo permitir que sufras más por ella...¿Lo entiendes?...-insistió Mei-Ling,ya estaba conmocionada intentando covencerse a si misma,lo cual le resultaba algo complicado.Teniendo esto en cuenta,sería mucho más dificil intentar convencer a Shaoran.En silencio,dos lágrimas surcaron el rostro de Mei-Ling.

Shao..-Esta bien..-Mei-Ling se notó desplazada del cuerpo de su primo,cuando este giró bruscamente ,y sin darse cuenta de las lágrimas de la dulce Mei-ling,la estrechó en sus brazos.Shaoran hundió la cabeza en los negros cabellos de ella,huía de sus propios problemas,él amaba a Sakura por sobre todas las cosas..

Mei...-...-no se lo podía explicar,pero Shaoran se aferraba a ella como la chica que se inclina a un cojín de su cama,o al peluche que le quede más a mano.

A pesar de que ella sabía de los sentimientos de Shaoran.Mei-Ling sin embargo estaba muy sonrojada,como adoraba sentir ese calor de un cuerpo ajeno,resultaba agradable aunque el cariño fuera ficticio.Igualmente volvieron a rodar dos lágrimas,ella se daba cuenta,lo sabía,Sakura seguiría por mucho años en el corazón de Shaoran.Mei-Ling se dejó caer de nuevo en su desgracia,su mirada estaba vidriada,con su intenso color rojo granate.Aquellas lágrimas bajaron por su mejillas y se enjuagaron en sus carnosos labios entreabiertos,obligándola a sentir su propio sabor.Un sabor que encajaba perfectamente con sus sentimientos,una desdicha salada,muy salada.

Su llanto silencioso no dejaba escapar ni un murmullo,como dolía al contraerse el interior de su pecho,sí,entre cadenas de acero sangraba su corazón desde muchos años.Que cruel realismo el estar enamorada con una fuerza tan suprema,de alguien capaz de amar con el mismo poder que ella,pero de la persona equivocada.¿Por que Sakura?¿Por que no Mei-ling?.Y no había un estúpido hechizo para aquello,Mei-ling aborreció la magia por primera vez en su vida,culpándola de su desgracia.

Shao..-Anda ven...-Shaoran la tomó por el mentón obligándola a que acercaran sus labios,Mei-Ling pareció darse cuenta de su petición recordando sus propias palabras,por instinto.-(Shaoran..¿me ser tan estúpida,estaban los dos solos,¿Acaso solo conocía ese modo de consolarlo?.

Todo fué muy rápido,cuando quiso recapacitar sus bocas ya se estaban uniendo.Shaoran la besaba si amor,pero con ternura,como sólo podía sentir con Mei-Ling,por que a pesar de todo la amaba,tal vez no como huviera deseado ella,pero aún así la quería de una forma especial.

Mei..-Shao-Shaoran,,Neg¡...-Shaoran se aferró a ella,y le estampó un beso de película,mientras ella sentía la intensidad de aquel encuento entre sus bocas.

Dos rostros unidos,la mirada de Mei-ling se mantenía entreabierta,el rojo-granate de sus increíbles ojos seguía vidriado,sus mejillas tiernamente sonrojadas en aquella blanca piel,y sus labios sintiendo los roces del atractivo Shaoran.Mei-Ling estaba indefensa,sus brazos quedaban completamente bloqueados entre los dos cuerpos.Los brazos de Shaoran seguían apresándola como a una rehen,y sus labios insistían en sentir aquel beso más fogoso,Shaoran quería sentirlo,necesitaba sentirlo desesperadamente.

Mei-Ling debía poner fin a aquello,un extraño sentimiento en su corazón la llenó de rechazo,era como si Shaoran la besara sustituyéndola por Sakura.¿Quien se engañaba realmente?.Mei-Ling era muy orgullosa,no se convertiría en el trofeo de nadie.

Ella apretó la mirada armada de valor,las lágrimas dejaron de rodar por pestañas húmedas y sus delicadas manos empuñaron las telas en la camisa de su primo.Debía acabar con aquel fuego,era mucho peor sentirse engañada que llorar en silencio.Mei-Ling notó sus fuerzas defallecer,Shaoran realmente se estaba esmerando en domarla,como a una gata en celo.Y aquellos malditos labios se hundieron más y más,su brazos dolían de la estrechez entre los dos cuerpos,y ese beso tan dulce,se convirtió en algo engañoso,infernal,mentira piadosa.

Su espiritu,Mei-Ling no podía permitirse caer por décima vez en aquellos brazos traicioneros,debía luchar por ella misma.Su espíritu estaba apresado en aquella maldita cárcel.Mei pudo escuchar las gotas de lluvia en el cristal,y desquebrajarse la leña en el fuego de la chimenea,ese beso endemoniado debía llegar a su fin.

Mei..-¡¡¡BASTA,BASTA¡¡¡...-Con lágrimas acompañando su pesar,hizo partícipe a Li de su inquietud.

Shao..-Mei-Ling ..¿que te sucede?...-preguntó frustado.Casi pierde al equilibrio del empujón.

Ella solo pudo observarlo con desprecio,demasiada ira en cuestión de minutos.Mei-Ling era una persona realmente especial,por cuanto tiempo lo amó desde su infancia sin recibir nada más que un cariño de hermano.Shaoran quedó cohibido,la mirada de Mei Ling lo decía todo,con furia había logrado empujarlo,y ella quedaba de asombro y devoción su primo tan solo logró articular las palabras más obvias.

Shao..-¡lloras de nuevo¡...Mei-Ling...

Mei..-Me siento engañada..¡¡¡Regreso¡¡¡...snif..-Shaoran intentó comprenderla sin logro alguno.Que complicado era todo aquello.Shaoran preocupado la observó con sus ojos color ambar,estaban deseosos de saber.Mei-ling se sonrojó ante la belleza de Shaoran,era realmente apuesto,su cabellos castaños,su piel trigueña,su cuerpo,sus ojos ámbares,todo del le resultaba deseable.Mei-ling intentó recobrarse de la especie de flash,Shaoran se mantenía sereno,con ambos codos apoyados sobre la mesa,y uno de sus puños apoyado sobre su mentón,y cubriendo timidamente parte de sus labios.

Se había sonrojado,Mei-ling lo logró exitar de sobremanera.La chimenea brillaba en los ojos de Shaoran,vibrando en sus perfectas pupilas.Su mirada se volvió muy dulce hacia Mei-Ling.Pero ella estaba dispuesta a todo.

Mei..-¡¡REGRESO A JAPON¡¡...mmm...-algo asombrada de sus palabras quedo de nuevo en shock,recobrándose con la misma facilidad.

Mei..-¡¡OLVIDA LO QUE DIJE¡¡..yo valgo igual que Sakura,si no has podido apreciarlo no te culpo...-negó Mei-ling con la cabeza.

Shaoran se levantó rapidamente y se acercó hacia ella,en pocos pasos quedaba colocado de frente insistiendo en que se explicara aquellos dulces ojos ambar,que le clavaron a Mei en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Shao..-Eso lo dijistes tú...pero quien te aseguró que yo te quería menos que Sakura...las quiero a las dos.

Mei..-Shaoran...siempre serás obstinado hasta final..¿cierto?.

Shaoran sintió una molesta dolencia en su pecho,Mei-Ling podía herirlo con sus comentarios cuando quisiera,pues lograba ese extraño sentimiento siempre que se lo proponía.Y es que el carácter de Mei-ling era irremplazable,y siempre conocería a Shaoran por encima de todo,él no necesitaba palabras para que esa chica tan locamente enamorada del,lograra adivinar sus sentimientos.Shaoran tuvo la sensación de que el amor de Mei-Ling valía por el de los dos.

Shao..-Mei-ling...tú..yo...-se sonrojó levemente.Ella sonrió con ironía,sus lágrimas no cesaban de caer.

Mei..-No te esfuerces..¡¡siempre te amaré Shaoran¡¡...-Sin más fuerzas giró sobre sus talones y salió corriendo de la biblioteca,jurando dejar todos sus recuerdos en aquel lugar ,como la última vez.Aquel "Adios" era definitivo,si bien Shaoran la echaría de menos,no se sentiría tal mal como ella.Tal vez era lo mejor para ambos.

Shao..-¡¡ESPERA¡¡..YO...yo...

* * *

Eriol se paró al final del oscuro pasillo,las velas se encendían a su paso.La tenue luz mostró dos caminos,el opaco tunel se dividía en dos.El atractivo ingles pareció meditar algo por segundos,su blanco rostro se volteó,debía ser precavido de que nadie lo siguiera,tal vez su partida de la biblioteca se había sentido un tanto formal,para un adolescente de 17 años. 

Eriol cerró los ojos por un momento,recordando como creó a sus guardianes.

-------recuerdo----

Una mujer de cabellos azulados,limpiaba placidamente los platos,volteó con una sonrisa al ver como un niñito albino y muy hermoso se sentaba en la mesa,sus piecitos colgaban de ella mientras de balanceba.Parecía muy espabilado.

-Buenos días pequeño...-la mujer le sonrió tiernamente.El pequeño observó con

curiosidad lo que hacía.Esa mañana había descubierto algo de si mismo quería contarle cuanto antes a su madre.

-¡¡Mamá¡¡mamá¡¡...¿sabes?...tengo poderes...esta mañana hice volar los lápices de mi cuarto.

La mujer dejó de lavar los platos y volteó asustadiza.(Mujer:decía cosas extrañas de Kaho pero..mmm...mi hermana...¡¡Nah¡¡...)El niño inclinó la cabeza y levantó una ceja,como si intuyera algo.Sus ojos avioleteados se entrecerraron.

Eri..-¿De que tienes miedo mami?...-la mujer dejó los ojos en blanco,mientras la balleta se resbalaba de sus manos.-¿mami?

Mujer..-No digas tonterias...¡¡¡no mientas¡¡..

Eri..-mmm....-sus ojos se enjuagaron.-Lo siento...¡¡Eriol hizo que mami se enfadara¡¡.

La mujer al ver lo,negó con la cabeza y le sonrió.

Mami..-esta bien..te perdono,mi lindo Eriol.-le acarició la cabecilla y sonrió calidamente.Eriol bajo su inocecncia ya era muy inteligente,con ciertas ideas que no rondaban en cualquier niño de su edad,era algo prodigioso lo que se ocultaba en su interior y en su mente.(Eriol:los humanos se asustan ante lo que no comprenden?...eso tiene que cambiar...¡¡yo haré que mami lo comprenda¡¡)

Eri..-yo lavaré los platos...

Mujer...jajaja¡¡...tu no alcanzas al fregadero...mi amor..-lo acarició de nuevo.

Eri..-¡¡¡lávense los platos¡¡...-la vajilla comenzó a flotar por los aires,la muje se asustó al ver que ella tambien se elevaba del suelo.

Mujer..-¡¡¡¡CARIÑO NOOO¡¡¡...-

Eri..-Tú me dijistes que te gustaba volar...entonces haré que vueles...jejej,,,será divertido¡¡...no tengas miedo mami.-el pequeñó se balanceó en la silla disfrutando de sus poderes.

Luego su cara se desilusionó al ver que su madre no aprobaba lo que hacía.

Mujer..-¡¡¡bájamé ahora mismo¡¡¡....¡¡SOCORRO¡¡..-.estaba muy asustada,tanto que no daba uso de razón a lo que hacía creyendo volverse loca.Eriol la bajó de inmediato,dejándola en el suelo,mientras los platos continuaban lavándose.

Un hombre entró corriendo a la cocina ante los gritos de su esposa.

-¡¡¡SANTO CIELO¡¡¡...-El hobre tardó en recobrarse.-¡¡¡heredó los poderes de tu hermana...¡¡¡ERES UNA ESTÚPIDA¡¡...NUNCA DEBIMOS ACEPTARLO¡¡...

Mujer..-nosotros no podemos tener hijos..pero...-la mujer corrió a los brazos del hombre,ambos observaron con horror al pequeño.Eriol dió pasos atrás comprendiendo lo sucedido.

Eri..-¡¡¿Papi?¡¡..¡¡¿MAMI?¡¡..-Eriol intuyó lo que la mujer iba hacer,esta furiosa se acercó a él,Eriol de inmediato ya sabía lo que iba a suceder,su propia madre le daría una bofetada,

Eri--¡¡escucha¡¡...-la hizo volar cuando su mano estaba apunto de rozarle la mejilla.

Mujer..-¡¡¡AAAAHHH¡¡¡....

Sus padres se asustaron aún más,y parecieron temerle.Aún no podía creerse que su hijo poseyera tales poderes.El hombre se encolerizó y salió de la cocina.

El pasillo era muy largo,unos pasos hacían eco en él,un niño asustado se encerraba con llave en el cuarto de baño,mientras una mujer flotaba en el aire junto a los cubiertos que alguien había mandado lavar.Eriol había predecido algo terrible,sin podérselo creer todavía,sus propios padres lo había rechazado.

-¡¡TU MALDITO DEMONIO¡¡...PARA LA PRÓXIMA VEZ MEJOR NO AYUDES¡¡...

El pequeño se arinconó en un lado del baño,viendo como un hombre abría la puerta con un hacha y llegaba a su lado.

Eri..-¡¡Papá¡¡..¡¡No papá¡¡...yo solo quería lavar los platos¡¡..¡¡mi magia no es mala¡¡¡mi magia es para ayudarlos¡¡..

¡¡PAFFF¡¡

-¡¡CALLATE¡¡¡¡DESGRACIADO¡¡...-El hombre dejó caer el hacha en el suelo y agarró al pequeño por los cabellos azulados.El niño gimió de dolor,mientras era levantando del suelo,sus ojos avioleteados se cristalizaron,pero el pequeño era orgulloso.

¡¡¡Pafff¡¡¡

-¡¡TUS PODERES SOLO NOSPRODUCEN DESGRACIAS¡¡¡¡¡...¡¡NO ME LLAMES PADRE¡¡...¡¡TU ÚNICO PADRE ES EL MISMO DEMONIO¡¡¡.

Eri..-¡¡¡NOOOO¡¡..¡¡SUÉLTAME¡¡.....-El niño se asustó .

¡¡Pafff¡¡

Hombre-¡¡¡TU NO ERES HUMANO¡¡...-Se habia vuelto completamente loco y fuera de si.La golpiza era su forma de escapar del miedo,y sentirse más fuerte ante aquel niño,que había criado como su más preciado tesoro.

Eriol soportó una bofetada tras otra,el hombre lo golpeó hasta el cansancio,luego pareció recuperar la cordura.Aún sin poderse creer que un su único hijo tuviera que tener esos malditos poderes,que para él,debían ser infernales.Recordó lo que tenía que hacer,contra el mal que rondaba a Eriol.

Hombre-¡¡Es verdad¡¡...-el hombre lo botó al suelo y tomó el hacha en sus manos.

Eri-¡¡¡PADREEE¡¡..-Lanzó un grito desgarrador.El hombre tenía lágrimas en los ojos y con decisión apretó el hacha entre sus manos.

Hombre-..tu no tienes la culpa..de tener esos poderes pero no puedes vivir...-el hombre tragó saliva mientras alzaba el hacha con sus dos manos,sintiendo remordimientos antes la dulce y asustadiza mirada del niño,que no podía dar crédito a lo que veía.-¿lo comprendes?.debes morir,es por tu bien..

Eri..-¡¡¡NOOOO PADRE¡¡..-el hombre de mordió el labio inferior y apretó los ojos mientras las lágrimas le rodaban inutilmente,pero no podía pararse,era ahora o nunca.Hizo frente a todo remordimiento.

Hombre..-no olvides..¡¡¡que te quiero hijo¡¡¡...

Eri-¡¡¡¡QUE ALGUIEN ME PROTEGA POR FAVOR¡¡¡...-El niño lloró y lloró,las nubes se volvieron grises y rapidamente se agolparon unas a otras en el cielo.El niño se asustó,no quería dañar a esa persona con sus poderes,tenía miedo de si mismo y de lo que le deseaba a aquella persona por maltratarlo.El hombre más que furia,sentía un miedo terrible si dejaba vivir a aquel ser tan extraño.

-¿que?...¿un eclipse?...¡¡¿que magia estas haciendo¡¡-al hombre lo soltó y se asomó por la ventana.La luna brilló sobre el sol.

Eri..-¡¡Yo soy Claw Read¡¡...¡¡Pagarás cara tu insolencia¡¡..-el pequeño se rodeó de una niebla azulada,se levantó del suelo y le hizo frente al hombre.Sus ojos avioleteados se había vuelto completamente negros.

El hombre estaba muy asustado y cerró la ventana,pudiendo observar con gran horror,que aquel hermoso niño albino había cambiado.La ventana se abrió de par en par y los cristales se rompieron,estallando en miles de pedazos.

La luna y sol brillaron sobre Eriol ,lanzando un extraño alo az de luz, y a ambos lados del pequeño se comezanron a reproducir dos sombras negras,que salían del suelo.Su padre asustado cojió el hacha al ver que dos siluetas negras se ponían delante de Eriol..

Voz.-¡¡NO vuelva a tocar a nuestro amo¡¡.

Voz2..-por que a partir de ahora..

Voz y Voz2..-Nosotras los protegeremos...-de las sombras negras apareció una hermosa hada de ojos rojizos como el fuego,y a su lado una pantera negra con ojos demoniacos,pero tan claros como un día primavera.

-¡¡Luna Roja¡¡...Sol de Invierno...

¡¡Tromm¡¡

El hacha cayó estrepitosamente.El hombre salió corriendo del cuarto de baño como alma que se lleva el diablo.

El pequeño se abrazó a sus dos criaturas mágicas,orgulloso de haberlas creado.Las dos criaturas mágicas se miraron fijamente,y luego observaron al pequeño que inutilmente los intentaba estrechar a ambos a la vez,con sus pequeños bracitos.

-¡¡Os quierooo¡¡...-grito desde lo bajo,con su dulce mirada de un violeta grisáceo

vuelta a la normalidad.Los dos guardianes sonrieron desde lo alto.,enternecidos con tan dulce y noble niño.

Ruby..-¿Tu nos creastes?..

Eri..-¡¡SIP¡¡..JIJIJA¡¡yep...-el niño inflo orgulloso sus cachetes con las manitos apretadas.El guardian solar ,Spinel Sun,observó a Ruby Moon con una gota de sudor,aquella pregunta era de lo más estúpida.

Ruby..-Tengo hambre...-El niño sonrió y rapidamente salió del cuarto de baño.

Eri..-¡¡No os movais de aquí¡¡...

Spi..-Eres estúpida...mmm...miauu...

Ruby..-¡¡aa¡¡...yop..-sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas..-¡¡buaaaaa¡¡¡¡..buaaaa¡¡¡....

La guardiana solar suspiró largo y tendido,ante una pequeña hada que no comprendía nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Spi..-es tan noble que se pierde en la oscuridad,,,tal vez no debió ser la luna...

Ruby..-¡¡buaaaa¡¡...buaaaa¡¡..eres mala¡¡¡mu mala¡¡...-

Spi..-¡¡Hub...

--fin del recuerdo----

Eriol sonrió levemente en la oscuridad,su rostro cambió de inmediato a uno más serio,debía poner todos sus sentidos en otro asunto.

Saku..-¡¡uch¡¡..-se pegó a la pared.Sakura se sonrojó austadiza al escuchar los pasos,quedándose inmovil por unos segundos.Eriol seguramente se molestaría si la descubría tras él,eso podría dolerle,pues él confiaba ciegamente en ella.Sakura con esa idea por la mente cerró los ojos,se sentía sumamente culpable de lo que estaba haciendo,pero por otro lado el comportamiento de Eriol era demasiado evidente.

¡¡Shof¡¡

Para asombro de Sakura la velas se apagaron a su alrededor,lo que indicaba que Eriol ya se estaba alejando.Sakura se asomó timidamente a la esquina,al comprobar que efectivamente este ya no estaba.Se sintió liberada,de sus labios se escapó un suspiró apenas audible.Ella sonrió y suavemente despegó su bella silueta de la pared.

La tétrica oscuridad lo envolvia todo de nuevo,ella se cruzó de brazos con una gota de sudor.Había perdido a Eriol de vista,no sabía donde se encontraba ella exactamente,pues la mansión era enorme,y Sakura no era demasiado curiosa a la hora de invertigarla.

(Sakura:¿Que camino escojió?)Sakura salió de la esquina,concentró su presencía mágica y un extraño brillo la gran alegría continuó andando,ese nuevo hechizo era maravillo cuando no disponía de bastón.

Saku...-jajaja¡¡..aunque notes mi presencia mágica ya no te escaparás...

Eri..-Lamento decepcionarte cariño...

Saku..-mmm..¡¡NO¡¡..AA¡...MMMM¡¡...-Unas manos la tomaron por la cintura mientras intentaba resistirse,aquella oscuridad solo la ponía más nerviosa.Sentía unos labios húmedos besarla suavemente,estaba completamente indispuesta,sintiendo su cuerpo traicionarla,como si le indicara que no tuviera miedo.Sakura no tenía idea de quien podría tratarse,pero sus sentidos la confundían aun más,su corazón latía como loco sin saber por que.

Eri..-ss...te-ss..te quiero...-sus respiraciones estaban muy agitadas,Sakura pudo sentir un cálido aliento en la oscuridad mezclarse con el suyo.Era como si un ataque de deseo se apoderara de ella al escuchar aquella sensual voz.Si,ya sabía de quien se trataba,era él.Seguramente Eriol había actuado de aquella manera,haciéndose de rogar de forma indirecta.

Saku..-Eriol...ss..Eriolss...¿Por que lo hicistes?...ah¡

Eri..-Lo siento..a veces incluso tú te ves forzada a ..ss...soportar una de mis ss..bromas..mm..-Sus labios unieron otra vez,el beso se volvió frenético.Sakura completamente fuera de sí ,empujó a su enamorado apoyándolo en la pared.Eriol brincó como un conejo logrando sobresaltarla.

Saku..-¡Ops..¡¡jjajaj¡¡...lo siento...

Eri..-¡¡Dios¡¡...¿siempre eres así?..-ambos suspiraron de nuevo con las mejillas como fresones.Sakura apretó los puños en la barbilla con una gran alegría en su corazón.

Saku..-¡¡TE QUIERO¡¡...-se lanzó a sus brazos llena de amor y ternura.Eriol solo pudo dejarse besar,con una amplia sonrisa y notando todas sus defensas debilitadas.

Ahora quedaba lo peor,debía insistirle a Sakura para que dejara el asunto de Shaoran/Mei-Ling..

* * *

. 

Tomoyo se despertó pesadamente,encontrándose con Spinel Sun sentada en su pecho.Al principio quedó impresionada,mientras el pequeño felino negro se frotaba la cabecilla.

Spi..-¡¡Auch¡¡..debistes tener más cuidado..-un abultamiento sobresalía del cráneo,su cabeza pareciera un cono.Daedoyí emitió una sonrisita al acordarse de un jarrón,era extraño verlo intacto en el suelo,de seguro había rebotado con algo.

Tomo..-¿Que haces aquí?..-algo más calmada tomó a Spinel en brazos y se incorporó.

Spi..-mmm..No sé,no sé...pero creo que..¡ah¡..no puedo recordar..-La pequeña felina pareció molesta y se llevó de nuevo su patita a la cabeza,sus ojitos se volvieron llorosos.Tomoyo le sonrió con ternura , lo aseguró a sus brazos y empezó a andar hacia la cocina,le pondría un poco de hielo.

Tomo..-No te preocupes Linda...ya te acordarás.

Spi..-Sniff..es muy vergonzoso ¿sabes?..tengo la impresion de que no suelo ser mimada,y creó que no te conozco.

Tomoyo puso los ojos en blanco y avanzó silenciosa.Un brillo escandiló directamente en sus ojos obligándola retroceder.Spy escondió la cabeza entre sus brazos.

Spy..-¡¡Tengo miedo¡¡.-La luz era muy intensa y formaba un impresionante círculo.

¡¡¡SHOOOFF¡¡

Tomo..-¡¡Yo te¡¡...¿hub?...-una silueta comenzó materializarse,dando la forma definitiva de un angel de doble alada.Pronto se vislumbraron hermosos cabellos rosáceos y pomposos como las nubes del atardecer,las telas semitrásnparentes se movían elegantes,al compás de sus aleteos marcando su figura femenina.El ángel de cálida sonrisa teminó de posarse en el suelo y con toda familiaridad se reverenció ante Tomoyo.

Angel..-Princesa....

Tomo..-bienvenida a mi mansión...-Tomoyo mantuvo una sonrisa finjida,pero no por ello su interior aparentaba lo mismo.-¿Que noticias me traes?.

Ángel..-son muy buenas...no sabemos como,pero parece que el báculo tridimensional no volverá con nosotros...en la persecucción se cayó por la fuente madre como recordareís..-Tomoyo asintió..-Lo cierto es que ya es imposible recuperarlo,Todo lo que cae en la fuente madre pocas veces se recupera,claro que no mencioné anteriormente la desaparición del báculo para no alarmaros.

Tomo..-¿?...

Ángel..-ya no hay mal que os aceche,con la destrucción del báculo no tendreís tanto poder,pero no habrá nadie tampoco que pudiera corromperlo sin este extraordinario objeto...En el consejo de sabios se llegó a la conclusión de que es lo mejor,con voz empieza una nueva era de gobierno,sin el báculo se dificulta vuestro liderazgo,pero por otro lado el pueblo ya no estará tan sometido.

Tomoyo asintió,El angel observó con curiosidad la pequeña gatita negra entre sus manos.

Spi..¿Que es todo esto?..¿alguien puede decirme que sucede?.

Angel..-mmm...-sus ojos lo penetraron friamente como quien observa un trozo de cristal roto.Spy se silencio,Tomoyo algo alarmada por el gesto de desaprobación del ángel estrujo a Spinel Sun en sus brazos,y es que era cosciente de que no estaba ahí por casualidad,Eriol lo había enviado por algún motivo,solo faltaba saber cual.Pero para cuando Spinel Sun se acordara,tal vez fuera demasiado tarde.

Tomoyo cerró sus ojos violetas al sentirse observada por el bello angel,la mujer se adelantó tres pasos y se elevó en el aire manteniéndose autoritaria.

Angel..-Vuestra madre ya ha sido imformada,accedió finalmente..-el ángel extendió su mano hacia Tomoyo.Hubo un momento de silencio entre ambas,Tomoyo recordó a Touya y todo lo que había vivido junto a sus amigos y compañeros de colegio,lo que había vivido especialmente junto a Sakura,su más íntima amiga de la infancia.La tristeza invadió su corazón,todo estaba sucediendo demasiado rápido.Spinel Sun con asombro observaba sudorosa al angel con la mano extendida,parecía muy sereno,su expresión frívola cambió a una de preocupación.

Angel..-Ha llegado el momento...no os preocupeis..Yo os protegeré..-El angel asintió a una Tomoyo austadiza.Ella seguía con el brazo caído,debatiéndose entre hacer lo correcto o lo que le dictaba el corazón.Sus ojos violetas se pusieron vidriosos,había encontrado el amor verdadero no quería renunciar tan rapidamente.Solo Tomoyo y el Angel sabía lo que se acontecía,la pobre Spinel Sun estaba mas confusa que nunca,su cerebro daba vueltas a cien por hora,intentando adivinar por que el ángel pedía la mano de Tomoyo.

Tomo..-Yo¡¡¡...sniff...-Tomoyo sintió que su corazón se comprimía,pero no podía renunciar a su futuro,simplemente era su destino,y aunque practicamente estuviera obligada ello y no lo deseara,igualmente se negaba a protestar.

Para asombro del ángel Tomoyo agachó la cabeza con gran depresión,como una marioneta manejada por el destino comenzó a llorar,haciendo testigos al ángel y Spinel de su callado sufrimiento.

Tomo..-aa¡...mm...eeg,,,-gimió timidamente,no decía absolutamente nada,tan solo lloraba y lloraba.Los huesos blancos se dibujaron en los nudillos de su mano albina.Spinel la observó fijamente y sus orejitas se echaron hacia atrás,estaba más confusa que nunca.

Spy..-Por favor¡¡..que alguien me diga lo que esta sucediendo..-su cabecilla giró hacia el angel.

Angel..-Princesa..intentad mantener la calma,comprendo que sea duro al principio,pero debeís aceptar..vos nunca os negasteís..-La bella mujer sonrió calidamente y posó con ternura su mano en la mejilla de Tomoyo,limpiándo una de sus lágrimas.

Tomo..-Lo siento...Yo¡¡...-sintió como alzaba su mentón,obligándola a mirarla directamente a los ojos.El ángel estaba conmovida ante la tierna timidez de Tomoyo,ella se había sonrojado avergonzada de mostrar su tristeza,aumento la presiodad de sus ojos avioleteados.La bella femina le sonrío calidamente como nunca antes lo había hecho,Tomoyo había logrado conmoverla.

Ángel..-sos tan dulce...mi noble princesa...amaís tanto a la gente de que os rodea que no quereís mostrar vuestro sufrimiento,estáis dispuesta a ocultarlo con tal de no preocupar a nadie.

Tomo..-¡¡Lo siento de verás¡..¡¡Yo no puedo más¡¡...-selló los labios,no se atrevía a confesar aún que estaba enamorada,el ángel acercó su rostro y sin su permiso tomó la mano que tenía libre,acercándola a sus labios.La mirada de la timida muñequita de porcelana quedó paralizada en la del Angel.Está resultaba tan atractiva que lograba hipnotizar con sus ojos mandatarios.

Ángel..-Por algún motivo habeís logrado cautivar mi corazón...el tiempo que llevó protegiendoos solo me ha servido para amaros más desde el primer día..-avanzó su mano y la besó.Tomoyo no supo que decir ante semejante proposición.-Supongo que os amo como el resto de personas que os rodean,todos acaban encariñnadose con voz,de eso estoy segura.

Tomo..-Ángel...no me dijistes tu nombre...-La bella mujer de cabellos rosáceos asintió,mientras con su magia retiraba a Spinel Sun de las manos de Tomoyo.Ella estaba tan sufrida que parecía ignorar todo a su alrededor.

Tomo..-perdóname Touya...me marchó a mi mundo.

Tou..-¡¡¡TOMOYO¡¡¡...-Este se entró por la puerta de la terraza,había escalado una enredadera hasta acceder a la planta superior,permaneciendo oculto tras al muro y escuchando la conversación entre Tomoyo y el ángel.

Spinel..-¡¡¿¿WHAT???¡¡¡..-La guardiana solar pareció recobrar la un Flash pudo ver la silueta de Eriol rodeado de 4 columnas gigantescas,y en el centro su báculo solar creaba un círculo mágico donde se vislumbraban algunas imágenes.

Eri..-¡¡Recuerda Spinel Sun¡¡...Por ningun motivo permitas que ese ángel se lleve a Tomoyo,haría mucho bien como emperatriz pero por otro lado perdería su libertad por el resto de su vida.-Spinel chasqueó las pezuñás con el ceño frunjido.-¡¡Pues claro¡¡.

Spinel..-¡¡¡TOMOYO¡¡...-Spinel pudo ver como Touya avanzaba corriendo hacia una especie de entrada,a otra dimension paralela.Tomoyo estaba tomada de la mano del ángel quien le sonreía calidamente,dentro del portal mágico.

Tomo..-¡¡¿podré regresar algún día?¡¡..-el ángel negó con la cabeza y al ver rodar dos lágrimas de Tomoyo la estrechó en sus brazos y limpió sus lágrimas con dulzura,como quien acaricia los pétalos de una rosa.

Touya con el corazón en la mano,sintió aumentar su desesperación al ver que Tomoyo no lo había escuchado,las palabrasse le atragantaron,tenía tantas cosas que decirle en tan poco tiempo,estaba desesperadísimo.

Angel..-Yo os protegré...-Tomoyo se agarró fuertemente a su cintura y permitió que la extraña mujer la acurrucara en sus brazos.

Tou..-¡¡¡TOMOYO ESPERA¡¡..-completamente acongojado dejó que dos lágrimas se escaparan de su rostro,sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella,quien alertada por sus gritos había girado de inmediato.Ella con asombro abrió timidamente los labios.

Tomo..-¿Touya?...-fué en cuestion de segundos en que se reconocieron y sus miradas dijeron todo.El ángel alertado agitó su báculo hacia la entrada.El portal se cerró de inmediato,haciendo desparecerlo junto a Tomoyo.

Spinel..-¡¡¡SOY UNA ESTUPIDA¡¡...BUAAA...SOY UNA ESTÚPIDA¡¡..-La pequeña guardiana se lamentaba de si misma.Lo hueviera dado todo por poder recordar en aquel momento.

Touya dejaba caer el ramo de rosas al suelo.la había perdido de forma instantánea y situación más confusa que hubiera imaginado.

¿Otra dimensión?¿Tomoyo princesa?Aunque no desconociera la magia aquello sobrepasaba los límites de sus creencias.

Touya..-¡¡no..no puede ser¡¡...esto..no...no es real...-se dejó caer,aplastando con sus rodillas el ramo de rosas.Algunas espinas traspasaron sus vaqueros clavándose en sus rodillas e hiriéndolo levemente.-¿Por que no me dijistes?...apenás nos amabámos.pero ya podías confiar en mí...Tomoyo.

Spinel..-¡¡LO SABÍA¡¡..El lo sabía¡¡...¿POR QUE NO HIZO NADA?.

Tou..-¿quien lo sabía?...-volteó con una aura mágica poco reconocible,su furia se había incrementado de forma impresionante.

Spinel..-¡ no me lo puedo creer¡...tú eres muy poderoso¡...

Tou..-¡¡¡RESPONDE¡¡.-Touya sintió sus esperanzas recobradas.

* * *

Residencia Kinomto.... 

Yukito y Ruby Moon se miraron fijamente,había presentido algo.Keroberos se encojió de hombros sin saber que responderle a Yukito,pues este ya había intuido que Nakuru había sido besada.

Yukito y Ruby Moon ,sin más salieron al exterior y se dirigieron rumbo....a la mansión Hiraguizawa.

Yukito se transformó rodeándose por una hermosas alas blancas,al abrirse apareció el guardian lunar,quien en la lejanía observaba a Ruby Moon elevarse en el aire.

Ruby..-¡¡Apresúrate¡¡...siento que algo va a sucederle a mi amo---¡¡ERIOL SE PONE MUY CONFUSO CUANDO NO ENTIENDE UNA PREDICCIDIÓN¡¡...AUN NO SE ACOSTUMBRA A LA IDEA DE NO PODER CONOCER SU PROPIO DESTINO.....-Ruby Moon aceleró .Yue entrecerró sus ojos celestes.

Yue...-el amo Claw si podía conocerlo...su reencarnación lo logrará con el paso del tiempo,a no ser que algo pueda arrebartarle esa mágia.

* * *

Un grupo de chicos se vió obligado a dividirse para ceder paso a Mei-ling,quien corría con todas sus fuerzas hacia el chalet De los Li. 

-¿Que le pasa?..¿Se volvió loca?..-Yamasaki frunció el ceño y observó al resto de compañeros.Chikaru y Rika se miraron silenciosas,mientras Naoko le daba un pisotón a Yamasaki.

Chicaru..-Por fin alguien del grupito se hace visible.-se ajustó las gafas y volteó hacia sus amigos.-Tal ves si la seguimos sepamos del paradero de Sakura y los demás.

Rika..-¡¡Ya déjalo Chicaru¡¡...¿Acaso no puedes aceptar que nos excluyeron hace tiempo?...¡¡Todo por tu culpa¡¡.

Chicaru se molestó y continuó silenciosa.Sea como sea,necesitaba una nueva noticia,las clases empezarían pronto por mejoras del tiempo,había salido en los telediarios.Yamasaki siguió al grupo de compañeros,recordó que tras el llanto de Mei-Ling siempre solía encontrarse como causa,Shaoran.

Mei-Ling completamente avergonzada entró al chalet,saltando por el muro,accedió a la puerta y continuó el recorrido hasta su habitación,donde prepararía el equipaje de inmediato.Wei,el mayordomo, se asomó con curiosidad al escuchar extraños ruidos en el piso de arriba.

Wei..-¿Señorita Mei-Ling?.....-Esta pareció acordarse de algo y giró hacia la entrada,sus miradas se encontraron.El mayordomo abandonó su sonrisa por un gesto de preocupación al ver rodar sus lágrimas.

Mei-Ling....-¡¡solicita un pasaje para el primer vuelo que se dirija hacia Hong-Kong¡¡.

Wei..-De inmediato...-con pesar en su corazón obedeció sus órdenes,sin rechistar a Mei-Ling,¿quien era él más que un simple mayordomo?.Bajó las escaleras,sabiendo que podría ganarse el odio de Shaoran.

* * *

Sakura estaba tonteando con su enamorado,estaba sentada en sus rodillas mientras le susurraba palabras de amor al oído.Eriol no se encontraba bien,el aumento de sus poderes lo estaba cambiando.Sus ojos se volvieron negros y sus cabellos azul marinos emitieron un extraño olor a lavanda. 

Saku..-¡¡Eriol¡¡..-Sakura lo obligó a mirarla a sus ojos verdes,había estado finjiendo con inocencia para ver si se lo decía,pero el tierno Eriol no quería preocuparla,aún no parecía acostumbrarse a la idea de que en su camino se había cruzado una persona,a la que debiera darle cuenta de sus actos y de su vida.

Eri..-Estoy asustado¡¡..mis poderes¡¡..no puedo saber que pasa...¡¡Sakura¡¡...-Eriol encondió la cabeza en su pecho como un niño asustado.Sakura al principio quedó cohibida,sus mejillas se enrojecieron de la cólera.

Eri..-Sa-Sakura..-susurró timidamente.Aquella palabras tan dulces y pidiendo auxilio llegaron a lo más hondo de su amada,Sakura suspiró bajando su sonrojo,con una mirada poco fiable despegó a Eriol de sus senos y acostó su cabeza en el hombro de ella.

Saku..-¿Puedes confiar en mí?...

Eri..-Por supuesto...

Saku..-¿Y bien?...-

Eri..-Touya está furioso..¿lo sientes?...

Saku..-¡¡ah¡¡..-Sakura se quedó con la palabras en la boca al notar un aura mágica muy elevada.Eriol cerró los ojos algo revelde y con una enorme gota de sudor giró hacia la puerta.Esta se abrió por si sola y una silueta negra salió de las sombras.Eriol levantó la cabeza como si lo huviera estado esperando,sus miradas se observaron sin pestañear.

Saku..-¿hermano?...¿que te sucede?.

Tou..-¡¡tú y tus malditros poderes¡¡...¿ya lo sabías?¡¡¡CIERTO¡¡¡.

Eri...-¿NO has oído hablar de la responsabilidad y el sacrificio que conlleva poseertales poderes?..-Touya entrecerró los ojos oscuros,su mirada era muy firme,incluso logró intimidar a Eriol.Sakura confusa observó a ambos,al principio por el aspecto de Touya,tenía cardenales en los puños,y sus pantalones estaban rasguñados y ensangrentados.

Saku..-¡¡ajem¡¡...¿y bien?...-Eriol le hizo un extraño gesto a Touya y observó a Sakura...

Eri..-verás....Se trata de Tomoyo.A llegado la hora de...

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ....**

**¡¡¡espero sus reviews¡¡¡...dejenlos porfas...porfas.....bueno...sip..creo que lo acabaré este fic en el siguiente capitulo...estoy deseeosa de saber de ustedes...¡¡feliz navidad¡¡..jejj...**


	25. AbRe TuS aLaS

bueno...pues me llevó bastante esta capítulo,es muuuyyyy laaargooo...XXDDDDD:...

Disculpen sino respondo reviewes..?waaa?...muchoas deben estar preparándome las bombas atómicas...(Kissmy se pone un casco)...?EStan bien?...?esta bien?..respondo...XD...

**Kikyosan¡wooooo?...mmmnm...muchas muchas gracias...wooo?...XDDD...esto es muy reconfortante para mí...pues lee lee...y ya vistes que será largo..XDD...pero ¿que podía esperarse de un capítulo final...xDD?tuussh?...(sonrojo)..waa..pues haber que te parece este capítulo y espero de nuevo tu review linda...bsos...**

**anittafabiola?...XDDDDDDDDDDDDD...hola mi amiga?..vaya hace tiempo que no te veía por la comu..y me pregyuntaba que habría sido de esta chica..XD?que bueno que leas mi fic?..pues cheeevereee?...toy mu contenta,y es por eso que me tarde con el cap este...?es muuu largo?..pero si te guta leer?tu misma,XDDD...grcias.me encantan los ramos de flores...(kissmy le besa la mejilla)**

**Undine...aayyy?...te pillé un día(Kissmy se guarda el hacha lentamente)...ay mi dios?..XD...gracias por tu review?..aah?..tan linda...(mirada sospechosa...)...libertad caballeros?...XD..bueno..no sé sip lo entiendas...yo pregunté de chiripa..?es que la curiosidad me mata?...(se pone a bailar como una mariposa)...pero vive libre libre,XD...a mi la obligación me mata,(mirada complice...)..adoro la buena voluntad...XDDDD...yo solo pregunte...(baile de los cisnes...)...yo solo pregunte...no es obligación..XDD...regracias..y muxos besos...**

**?MISAAAOOOO?...ABUELITA DE MI VIDAR?MI ABUELITA?...(KIssmy coje carrerilla y pero tropieza por el camino)...wua?...sniff...su buelita amablemente la toma en brazos..?te quiero abuelitaa?...XDD¡que emoción?...gracias mi preciosa mi querida,mi especial abuelita...XDDDD...me animó mucho que me sigas..XDD...tush...sino quieres qu sea el final?pues envíame otro review?..waaa?...me hace ilusión...(Kissmy pone cara pena)...si tú me haces otro review yo te lo continuo,yo continuó este fic si este final no te gusta...XDD...(Kissmy coje el dedo meñique de su abuelita misao...)es un promesa,XDDDD**

**Kendra Dovoa..(Kissmy se pone a cantar)...mi fiel seguidora...como siempre repetitirte lo mucho que me agradas,(envía besitos mu largos)...gracias por tu review,y espero que donde estes seas mu feliz...por bueno,espero que este capítulo te habrá las puertas a tus reguntas,que no veas como me ayuda mogollón tus comentarios,asip me centró más en el fic...con tus comentarios se me escapan menos cosas de la historia..pues con tanto personajes de dificil que alguno no se quede atrás...bueno...respecto a Shaoran y Mie-Liing..es que me salió mu largo este capítulo y tuve que dajerlo asin...pero bueno,pues decirte que Mie-ling y Shaoran quedaron como amigos...XDdigamos que a Mei..se le calmó la rabieta y decidió quedarse...te lo digo por si extrañe algo de de este capítulo...xDDD..gracias y espero tu review para capítulo final...qu no sep si lo serØDDD...por una cosa en el asunto de la cuestión,pero eso depende de una personita mu querida para min...XDDDD**

**ARCNGEL...?KIAAAAAA?...(KISSMY GRITA y se tira de los pels)..mi peluchen..mi amor...mi todo y todo..¿como estas?...estuve con este fic hasta tarde,y no he podido nada de nada,con estudios,apenas te respondíiii...XDDDDD...grgrgrgrg,que rabia no poder responderte¯yep..pos sip...haber como hacemos y le quedamos...?XD no sabes las ganas que te tengo?(Keroberos sale por un lado del mensaje y le mete un lamentón que lo tira en el suelo..)XDD...no le presiones,yo le obligué...gravcias por tu review...y bueno..pues disfruta este nuevo capítulo...haber que te parece,XDDDDuhg,**

**BELEN...O:o?wwwowo?...hola linda...pues espero que este capítulo te guste como los demas...de entrada que es muuuu largo...y pues...XD..me hará ilusión que me dejes otro review,ah¡..que bien...pues darte las gracias,por que no es obligación de nadie dejar reviews,y realmente me honra que me los dejen,el tuyo pues me ha gustado..fué divertido leerte...se ve que andabas apurada...uff..relamenete no pense que mi fic pudiera enganchar de esta forma...XDDD?yuuupiiii?...XD..yo de verdad no sep de donde salen...XD...pero cada vez hay más que me leen...XDDD..ya van como 10 hasta fecha,XD...y en aumento,O.o,esto es un poco escalofriante,**

**ADVENTENCIA¡capítulo muy LAAARGOOOOO?...XD,recomendado solo para personas que les guste leer,**

**Caprichozo Corazón**

**Capítulo XXV(Abre tus alas)**

El cielo no se encontraba despejado en absoluto,aquella tarde los vuelos de aviación se vieron interrumpidos por la fuerza del temporal que se había desatado,algunas horas antes,pequeñas lucesitas eléctricas jugueteaban entre las nubes anunciando la fatídica tormenta,que traía consigo un ligero huracán.

Era una tarde muy lluviosa en Tomoeda.La corriente de luz.se vió rapidamente cortada,sorprendiendo a muchos.El agua se acumulaba en las calles,dificultando el tráfico.La lluvía no cesaba de caer y para disgusto de muchos,los truenos y relámpagos ya se divisaban en la lejanía.

El jardín de la mansión Hiraguizawa resistía una intensa borrasca,las hojas se desprendían de los árboles con la facilidad del otoño.Encontrándose en pleno invierno.La luz del Sol estaba privatizada,eso era lo que más aborrecía la vegetación.Pareciera de noche,y tan solo eran las cuatro de la tarde.

Eriol cerró los ojos,intentando ignorar todo a su alrededor.En especial los aterradores gritos de Sakura.Quien era sujetada por Touya.

Saku..¡COMO PUDISTES?...?TOMOYO?..?QUE SIGNIFICA PARA TÍ TOMOYO¡..?RESPONDE?...-Sakura deslizaba los pies en los azulejos de mármol negro,mientras Touya la sujetaba por la cintura.Él estaba muy molesto con Hiraguizawa por lo que le había ocultado.La leña dedl fuego se desquebrajaba de forma sinuosa.

Tou..¡Sakura?...-Touya pegó su cara a la nuca de Sakura,quien se sonrojó levemente al sentir su respiración,y una pequeña lágrima de Touya.-Yo tambien estoy molesto,pero debo reconocer que tiene razón,Tomoyo nos ocultó la verdad y Eriol no tenía la intención de revelar ese secreto a menos que ella se lo pidiera.

Saku..¡ERIOL TE ODIO?..

Tou..¿Sakura?..-Touya se asombró de la furia de su hermana,estaba realmente dolida con lo que la habían ocultado,Tomoyo era su mejor amiga,una de las personas más querida y especial de Sakura.Nadie se huviera imaginado que su fiel y amada Tomoyo se macharía algún día de su lado de forma tan brusca,al igual que para Touya,Sakura se tardaba en dar uso de razon a la realidad,su carácter soñador la obligaba a encerrarse en sí misma,miedo a perder a Tomoyo.

Saku..¡TE ODIO?...-gritó furiosa.

Eriol golpeó el cristal de la rabia sin dejar de asomarse a la ventana y no perder de vista el temporal.

Eri..-Lo siento...-cerró los ojos de un violeta grisáceo,ocultando aquella fascinante mirada, incapaz de hacer frente a aquellas esmeraldas,sería más de lo que podría soportar su corazón por haberle ocultado el destino de Tomoyo a Sakura.Algo llamó su atención,mientras tras él Touya acorralaba los delicados brazos de Sakura con los suyos,Sakura hundió la cabeza,ocultando su mirada entre los cabellos dorados.Sus pies insistían en avanzar sin siquiera mover un poco a su fuerte hermano.

Shao..¡Dios del viento acude a mi llamada?...-sus cabellos castaños se entrelazaban furiosos,mientras las arrugas de su chaqueta y pantalones cambiaban de forma simultaneamente.Shaoran fijó la vista hacia el cielo,mientras la lluvía pegaba fuerte en una especie de escudo protector y transparente.Shaoran podía escuchar el silbido del viento en los cables,las hojas de los árboles morir en el viento,ramas enteras desquebrajadas y perdidas en el aire a su suerte.Ahora mismo se encontraba en el jardín de la mansión Hiraguizawa.Forzó la vista entre las nubes grises de nuevo,costaba vislumbrar dos siluetas entre aquella tormenta.Shaoran se vió sorprendido por los guardianes de Sakura y Eriol.

Rapidamente y con gran maestría un ángel alado se posó con suavidad en el suelo,acompañado de una hada,ambos situados muy cerca de Li.Shaoran con asombro dejó entrever todo el color ambár de su iris.Sus labios se abrieron rapidamente.

Yue..-Buenas tardes Shaoran...-Ruby observó con sizaña el cielo y luego se mordió un dedo entre los dientes sonriendo provocativa.Shaoran levantó una ceja del deleite.

Ruby..-Hum¡..-mas bien buenas noches¡..¡Hay que ver que oscuro esta todo¡..-Shaoran sonrió con una gota de sudor,en lo que Yue algo molesto tomaba a Ruby de la muñeca.Esta refunfuñó apartándose su larga melena de la cara.Estaba mojada y el viento se la pegaba al rostro,Yue tenía más suerte al haberse cortado el pelo.

Yue..¡No hay tiempo?..al antiguo amo requiere nuestra presencia...-Yue y Ruby Moon alzaron de nuevo el vuelo.Shaoran los observaba embobado.

Ruby..¿Antiguo amo?...¿De que hablas?..Tú eres mucho mas viejo que él,aún no entiendo por que no estás arrugado...-comentó Ruby por lo bajo,dirigiéndose hacia una enorme terraza en la parte superior de la mansión guiada por Yue,donde dos cupidos alados,se abofeteaban el uno al otro en lo que pareciera una fuente.

Yue en el aire,tiró de la muñeca y la puso a su altura,Ruby Moon completamente sonrojada le hizo una regañina y entrecerró sus ojos malévolamente,como una niña malcriada que aún no se da por vencida.

Yue..¿A quien llamastes viejo?...

Ruby..-Bueno...no te apures...tener el pelo de color "blanco"..ya es una prueba irreputable...?aah?...-gritó de pronto sorprendida por una ligera ráfaga,el viento los había empujado hacia el frente.

Yue...¡GGRRR?...muy graciosa...-el viento y la lluvia no cesaban,los hermosos guardianes estaban completamente empapados,con delicadas gotas de lluvia llenando su estética imagen de sensualidad.

Shao..¡Bah?...-salió del embrujo de aquellas bellas criaturas y corrió hacia a la verja de la entrada,traspasando el jardín.Esta chirrió a su paso,Shaoran avanzó lentamente y la cerró,echando un último vistazo a la mansión.Su mirada quedó paralizada por un momento en la de la reencarnación,quien a través del cristal,convocaba su báculo del sol.

Shao..-Algo va a suceder...más le vale que no tenga nada planeado conmigo...-Shaoran volteó de inmediato y corrió hacia la mansión Li,despreocupándose de cualquier asunto que no atañara a su querida Mei-Ling.Incluso los gritos que se escuchaban de Sakura,fueron ignorados por su oído.

* * *

Sakura y Touya voltearon con asombro al escuchar unos ruídos en la parte superior,despues de un prolongado silencio,Ruby y Yue hacían presencia en la sala de estar de la mansión Hiraguizawa.Spinel movió inquieta su colilla de resorte y entrecerró sus ojos celestes algo nerviosa,mientras cruzaba las patitas echada al lado de la chimenea. 

Spy..-Ya es tarde...mMM...-Yue se cruzó de brazos y la rebajó con sus ojos de hielo,reprochándole a que se refería.

Saku..¿Que hacen aquí?...

Spy..-No hay nada que ustedes puedan hacer...-El enigmático Yue y la emsombrecedora Spinel Sun se miraban de forma muy extraña.

Yue..¿A si?...Estás plenamente segura.-las alas del ángel se movieron inquietas.Sakura se rascó la cabeza con una gota de sudor,mientras Touya la soltaba.Yue se había acercado a Spinel,y se mostraba tensión entre ellos.

Spy..-mm..¿miaau?...-la gatita muy orgullosa levantó firme el hocico,y unos de sus ojillos vigiló a Eriol.

Yue..¿eh?...

Spy...-Piérdete...-Yue se silenció bastante molesto.

Eri..¡Silencio¡...-Yue se paralizó,mientras Spinel Sun le sonreía.El juez lunar bastante molesto convirtió a Eriol en su punto de mira,como evaluando algo en la misteriosa mirada de aquel poderoso mago.Despues de unos instantes,sin que Eriol sonríera,era obvio que algo muy serio ocurría.El ambiente estaba algo cargado.

Tou..-Lamento interrumpir su interesante conversación...pero quisiera hablar de Tomoyo.

Saku..-mi hermano tiene razón...?Su amada está en peligro?...

Eri..-Es inutil...-comentó con tranquilidad.Todos se quedaron en silencio,Touya algo sonrojado apretó los puños ante aquella fría y letal respuesta.Sakura se llevó las manos a la cara tapándose la boca del asombro.

El joven albino de cabellos cian dejó apoyar su báculo en el suelo.Su mirada se mantuvo firme en todo momento,forzando los sentimientos internos del moreno.

Una rabia nació dentro de Touya,aquello no podía ser cierto,frunció el ceño aumentando considerablemente su aura mágica.

Eri..-Touya...-exclamó con pesar,sabía que era el más afectado en todo aquello.Al igual que Sonomi..-Lo siento...-repitió de nuevo,esperando no provocar otro arranque de histeria,Touya se mordió el labio inferior y tragó saliva,de su gargante se escaparía un gemido sino se armaba de valor.

Tou...-La amo...-su ojos oscuros brillaban de forma especial entre el flequillo revelde,logrando sobresaltar a Sakura.

Saku..-Hermanito..?hermanito?...-

Tou..-Estáte quieta monstruo..-se sonrojó avergonzado,mientras Sakura se abrazaba a él,intentando darle ánimos.Sakura con su carácterística inocencia lo miró directamente a los ojos.-estupido mosntruo.

Yue..¿Se necesita hacer algún sacrifio para abrir la puerta a otra dimensión?.-Ruby como movimiento reflejo se agarró del brazo de Yue,logrando sobresaltar a este.

Eriol no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco,mientras Touya se separaba de Sakura y le hacía frente a Yue.Sakura se encojió de hombros algo incómoda por el ligero empujón.

Yue..¿Algún sacrificio?..-repitió Yue,permaneció sereno,cosciente de sus palabras mientras Touya lo acorralaba con sus penetrantes ojos oscuros.

Tou..-Ni se te pase por la cabeza...

Yue..?...-Yue frunció el ceño,había sido testigo del sufrimiento de Touya por esa chica.-Mi deber como guardian Tuyo y de Sakura es protegerlos.

Tou..¿De pronto te volvistes idiota¡..si no da resultado ...¿que harás?...

Yue...-Te debo la ...-Touya lo interrumpió bastante molesto.

Tou...-Yo solo arriegué mi magia por tí...no la vida...

Yue..-Tou..Touya.-El angel se sobresaltó,mientras Touya volteaba a Eriol.

Touya...¿No tienes más nada que decir?..-Eriol balanceó su báculo algo inquieto,y viró sus ojos de un violeta grisáceo hacia Sakura.La flor de cerezo estaba muy dolida y sintió que el corazón se le enconjía,volteó sonrojada hacia la chimenea,pues era lo único cálido que encontraba su alma.

Eri..-No hay hechizo para llegar a esa dimensión..te repito..que es inutil...Touya...-le dijo firmemente.

Tou..-maldito seas...-Eriol pareció frío al principio,pero luego su mirada mandataria cambio a una de trizteza.Realmente había muchas personas a las que les tocaba sufrir en este mundo,y pareciera que ninguna estrella les brindara una felicidad fiable.Touya hasta la fecha,se había convertido en el conejillo de indias de aquel destino funesto.

Yue..¡INSISTO?...No puedo permanecer de brazos cruzados viendo como sufre..-Ruby Moon no le permitió avanzar.Yue estaba algo sonrojado y la observó confuso.

Ruby..¡NO LO PERMITIRÉ?...¿Quien es más importante para tí¡..¿TOUYA O YO?...¿EH?...-Eriol apartó los brazos de Ruby Moon del cuello de Yue.

Eri...-No te molestes...Da igual cuanto insista,yo tampoco podría sacrificarlo.

Yue no sabía que hacer ,necesitaba una respuesta de inmediato.Era algo extraño sentirse de aquella manera,cuando el que verdaderamente debía estar dolido fuera Touya.

Eri...-La realidad es muy cruel a veces...Tomoyo será una gran Lider,al menos de eso.podremos estar seguros.-Eriol algo cansado viró hacia Touya y con gran confianza colocó una de sus manos en los hombros de este.-No es que esté en peligro...tan solo se encuentra en otra dimensión donde un pueblo la necesita,Tomoyo será tratada con todos los lujos que uno se pueda imaginar,Ella es orgullosa,no se rendirá ...seguirá adelante por sí misma,Tal vez encuentre algo de sentido a la vida que ahora lleva,desde un principio ella ya se sentía responsable de aquel destino...por que si te das cuenta..

Tou..¡Hiraguizawa?..-advirtió Touya.

Eri..¡Touya,lo mantenía en secreto¡...Eso significa que Tomoyo tenia la firme desición de viajar a ese mundo con interés de gobernar un reino,sin importar me temo...las personas que dejase atrás...Era la unica heredera que quedaba,de seguro buscará refugio en el corazón de su pueblo...no sé si estas palabras te reconforten Touya,pero al menos tenía que intentar animarte,por más ridículo que sonara mi discurso en estos momentos.

Tou..-...Te ves realmente patético..-Eriol bajó la cabeza con una gota de sudor y apartó su mano.

Eri..-Lo sé...¿Sakura?...-para asombro de Eriol ella lo tomó de la mano y le sonrió timidamente.Se había acercado a urtadillas.

Saku..¿Ella te lo contó?...

Eri...-No...pero era obvio,el ángel me pidió que fuera su protector,si huviera aceptado,a estas horas ustedes se enfrentarían a mí...pero ni siquiera lo busqué para darle mi respuesta.

Saku..-Entonces está bien...Pero ahora no tenemos ni idea de su paradero.

Eri..-tengo la seguridad de que Tomoyo intente ponerse en contacto con nosotros y...

Tou...¡que fué lo que dijo?...

Saku..¡Touya?...-Spinel Sun y Ruby Moon se sobresaltaron,Touya agilmente había tomado a Eriol por el cuello de la camisa,sin que este siquiera huviera encontrado tiempo de defenderse.

Tou..¡HABLA DE UNA VEZ?...

Eri..¿DE QUE SERVIRÍA¡...?AH¡...-Eriol se liberó de su brazo e intentó calmarse.-Es el final Touya...Tomoyo seguramente intentará hablar contigo,pero nada más...¿volverÿ..?es demasiado tarde?...no pensaba decírtelo,tarde o temprano lo huvieras descubierto...pero comprendo que no tenga derecho a ocultarlo...?Ya no?.

Tou..-mmm...de acuerdo...-Touya furioso a más no poder,jaló a Sakura separándola rapidamente de Hiraguizawa.-Te prohibo que te vuelvas a acercar a este maldito inglés.

Saku..¡ME HACES DAÑO HERMANITO?...?Eriol?...-Touya la levantó en brazos y se la llevó consigo.Traspasó la puerta,mientras una ligera ventisca de aire por poco apaga la chimenea.

Yue..¡TOUYA?...-Eriol levantó un brazo frenando su paso.Yue observó como Kinomoto era arrastrada con una facilidad asombrosa.

Eri..-sé muy bien lo que siente...de alguna forma me culpa de lo sucedido,está desesperado,recurriendo incluso a Sakura...Es como si intentara secuestrarla y alejarla de mí...Y...-Yue algo molesto bajó el brazo de Eriol y negó con la cabeza,atreviéndose a discutirle.

Yue..¡No seas estúpido?..conozco demasiado a Touya,pasará mucho tiempo antes de que rebaje su orgullo...creéme Eriol...

Eri...-Lo sé..pero que crees que puedo...

Yue...-Obvio...-sentenció Yue.-Lucha por ella...

Eriol algo temeroso y sonrojado bajó timidamente la cara.Yue le negó con la cabeza y le dió un pequeño empujoncito,algo asombrado de la timidez de su amo.Pero tan solo se trataba de una adolescente de 17 años,siempre abría algo en lo que podía equivocarse.Lo más negativo de todo aquello,es que debido a los poderes de Eriol,y la fiabilidad de sus predicciones,incluso el propio Touya vió estúpida la idea de discutirle algo.Si la reencarnación de Claw Read decía que Tomoyo jamás regresaría,eso sería cierto.

Yue suspiró largo y tendido.

Yue..-Al menos esfuércese un poco...Si no hay un hechizo ¿no habrá que inventarlo?...

Eri..?...Ups...estoy tan acostumbrado a la biblioteca,que considero que si mi antiguo yo no pudo...mjmjm..-Eriol se rascó la cabeza con una enorme gota de sudor.-incluso para mí todo a sucedido muy rápido...de nuevo te pido que me disculpes de Touya,lo intentaré...pero no será un hechizo en el que tengas que sacrificarte.

Yue..¿entonces a que está esperando¡...-Yue sonrió con gran confianza en si mismo,con el punto de mira de proyectársela a Eriol,le dió otro empujoncito.¡manos ala obra?..

Spy..¿Ya les conté en que fallaron sus otros intentos de rescatarla?..

Yue..¿Otros intentos?.-Yue apretó la mirada hacia suelo,completamente furioso consigo Moon parpadeó sus ojos chispeantes y dió media vuelta.

(Ruby:No harás daño a mi amo...)Sus ojos rojos se entrecerraron misteriosamente,mientras Yue,Eriol y Spinel Sun comenzarían una larga y agotadora discursión.

* * *

Tomoyo acababa de ser coronada Reina del mundo de los espejos.Falasar,un extraño duendecillo de color violeta con cola de diablillo la guió hasta sus aposentos.Al llegar a la puerta se reverenció ante Tomoyo y el extraño personaje giró sobre sus pasos para dejarla sola.Tomoyo entrecerró sus ojos violeta grisáceo y alzó levemente la mano. 

La puerta mágica se abrió sola,obedeciendo a los pensamientos internos de la Reina.Tomoyo penetró en la habitación,traspasando dos curiosas columnas de cristal tallado,la habitación era muy clara con colores tan suaves,que a simple vista parecía casi blanca.Un Angel de doble alada le dió la bienvenida y se reverenció ante ella.

Tomo..-Por favor..lograstes convencerlo...-Tomoyo se acercó impaciente hacia la bella mujer.Estaba muy nerviosa,sonrió levemente al ver una esmeralda con forma de corazon entre las manos del ángel,y dos alas plateadas girar una y otra vez sobre la piedra preciosa.

Angel..-Los sabios fueron algo cascarrabias con la idea...(suspiro)..ciertamente fué algo complicado.

Tomo...-Nadie me lo creería...este mundo es tan...maravilloso...-cerró los ojos meditando por momentos,lo poco que había estado con Touya le había enseñado muchas cosas,pero aún así ese tiempo se les quedó escaso.Si su amor no era lo suficientemente flojo,tal vez pudiera olvidarse de Touya.

Angel..-Aquí está...pero le recomiendo que no lo use con frecuencia...-El angel y Tomoyo se miraron fijamente la una a la otra,comprendiendose mutuamente.La mujer de cabellos rosados le sonrió de forma cálida y depositó la joya en las manos de Tomoyo.-Es lo mejor para ambos.

Tomo..-Gracias..-se alejó de allí y puso la joya frente al espejo.¡Muéstrame donde se encuentra Touya Kinomoto?..Japón?..Tomoeda.

Al otro lado del espejo Touya estaba sentado en el escritorio,escribiendo sobre un papel,a su lado la lámpara de mesa lo iluminaba.Alejándolo por instantes de la oscura y fría noche que lo acechaba tras los muros de la residencia Kinomoto.Lo cierto es que intentaba concentrarse en su trabajo,mañana tenía un caso muy importante,Tomoyo se acercó las manos al pecho al ver una gota en el papel,luego otra que la humedecía.Touya giró levemente la cara y pareció asustado al principio.

El reloj que se encontraba en la mesita de noche, justo a su lado,giraba sus manecillas hacia atrás,Touya confuso se levantó del asiento y tomó el artefacto entre sus manos,centró sus ojos oscuros algo perplejo.Una bella joven,con una corona pequeña y elegante,adornada de las joyas más hermosas que huviera visto sonrió timidamente desde el otro lado.

Tou..?...-perdió el habla de inmediato.

Tomo..?Touya?..?Touya?...te amo?perdóname por favor?.-Touya por fin entró en sí.Se sonrojó levemente al acordarse de que de su penetrante mirada brotaban lagrimillas aún.

Tou..-Amor mío...¿Por que?...-Kinomoto sintió que el corazón se le salía.¿Que acababa de decir?.Jamás llegó a decirle aquellas palabras a Kaho.

Tomo..-emp..-tomó una buena bocanada de aire con las mejillas como fresones.El ángel no la perdía de vista,debía asegurarse.-Yo..es algo ..

Tou..-pérdona que te interrumpa..el sabelotodo me lo dijo..eres princesa de otra dimensión...

Tomo-..si..princesa...-murmuró por lo bajo con ironía.

Tou..-Lo que quiero saber es por que no me dijistes antes...

Tomo..¡Todo sucedió muy deprisa..?Yo no sabía que acabaría tan pronto?...?PERO QUIERO QUE SEPAS QUE YO?...yo...tambien te amo...Touya..mi Touya.

Tou..-Tomoyo...mi dulce muñeca...Ajem?...disculpa..mm..-se ocultó tras los cabellos y suspiró disimuladamente.-Necesito saber si volverás...?maldita sea?

El Angel se sobresaltó a ver a Daedoyi con los ojos enjuagados,estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.Temía que la joven cambiara radicalmente y deseara regresar a su mundo.

Tomo..-Touya...Te quiero como nunca he amado a nadie,te echaré de menos...-Tomoyo empezó a llorar,al otro lado Touya entreabría los labios como deseando besarla y hacerla toda suya,nada más que suya.Tomoyo no pudo soportar tanto sentimiento.Tomoyo algo acongojada puso todas sus fuerzas en una sola cosa.Touya se fijo en la joven de piel blanca como la nieve.ojos violetas como un atardecer de primavera,y cabellos tan negros que no poseían sombra propia,tan solo un intenso brillo.En la mirada de Tomoyo logró ver una desición poco satisfactoria.

Tou..¡Espera?...?No?NO PERMITIRÉ QUE ME DEJES?..NO DE ESTA FORMA?...Tomoyo...

Cras?

El reloj volvió a su estado original,y la manecilla de los segundos siguió con su ritmo habitual.Touya sintió que la rabia lo carcomía por dentro,cuando sintió fuertes punzadas en la palma de su mano tiró el reloj,ya roto,al suelo donde acabó de despedazarse.

Pequeñas gotas de sangre resbalaron por su piel morena y mancharon poco a poco el suelo.

?Toc toc?

Touya no se dío cuenta de los golpeteos en la puerta,cerró los ojos como queriendo escapar de su destino sin atender a nada ni a nadie.Podía sentir los trozos del vidrio aún clavados en su piel.

La puerta se abrió,unos ojos verdes esperanza se asomaron timidamente,tras los cabellos dorados.

Saku..-Hermanito te traigo la cena...Amp...-Sakura intentó sonreír de forma forzada,y penetró con una bandeja de esquicita comida.Lo cierto es que se pasó toda la tarde preparándola,aunque primeramente había pensado en salir hacia la mansión Hiraguizawa.Sakura algo impaciente se acercó a su hermano con una noticia que tal vez le levantara un poco los ánimos.

Saku¿Sabes?..?PAPA ACABA DE LLEGAR Y..?

Tou..-Dejame en paz..-murmuró en voz baja,completamente fuera de sí,su depresión recien comenzaba.

Saku..-mm...de acue...?HERMANITO?...HERMANITO?...

?CRAAASH?

Fujitaya asustado pudo escuchar un fuerte golpe en el piso de arriba,como si algo se huviera caído de nuevo,pues despues del reloj que rompió Touya,era el segundo estruendo que se escuchaba en su habitación.Rapidamente tomó rumbo a las escaleras,y con gran agilidad la subió trepando los escalones de dos en dos,despues de varios segundos se encontraba con Sakura saliendo del baño con vendas y otras cosas del botiquín...

Fuji..¿Sakura?...-Se miraron fijamente,el mal presentimiento crecía dentro de Fujitaya.

Saku..-Ups...-de inmediato comprendió que ahora venía una larga narración.

* * *

Era de noche,Keroberos sobrevolaba entre las nubes grises que apenas dejaban ver el firmamento,buscando alguna señal de Yue.Desde las alturas respiraba el aire limpio y orgulloso de si mismo batía con simpatía sus alas amarillentas.Lo cierto es que Sakura lo había enviado a ver a Eriol,como una especie de mensajero de amor con una carta entre sus dientes y Sakura de princesa cautiva.Pero Keroberos no obedeció estas intrucciones,la mansión de su antiguo y querido amo se divisaba a lo lejos,una de las multiples viviendas que el Gran Claw Read había dispersado a lo largo de su viaje por todo el mundo,ya que era un mago muy activo y amante de lo desconocido.Keroberos podía llegar rapidamente y entregar la carta,pero cuando estaba a punto de descender,sin saber por qué batió sus alas,y con la misma facilidad que descendía,se acercó de nuevo a las peligrosas nubes grises,que descargaban energía y agua a cada momento.Su rumbo cambió de dirección,aquella carta debía esperar. 

El guardian solar se rió por lo bajo y cambiando el balanceo de sus alas,se acercaba lentamente hacia el cesped del insituto buen hermano que había sido de Yue durante todo este tiempo,lo conocía a la perfección,y tenía una ligera idea de donde podría encontrarse.Keroberos aterrizó suavemente sin ningún ruído sobre el pasto verde,sus alas lo recubrieron de arriba abajo en un sutil abrazo,con el símbolo de la estrella de Sakura en sus pies,El guardian solar sentía su cuerpo cambiar a la forma adoptada de un humano,las alas amarillentas se abrieron de par en par y apareció un hermoso muchacho,como la edad de Yukito.

Su cuerpo era delgado pero robusto,aunque bajo de altura tenía el cuello y la espalda muy ancha,debido a lo desarrollados que estaban sus musculos,su rostro algo afilado con unos abundantes y revueltos cabellos de un rubio platino,tras los que resplandecían como rayos de sol dos incleíbles ojos almendrados,de un verde lima y largas pestañas como las de un leon.Su nariz era más respingona de lo normal.Keroberos vestía una camisa dorada,y pantalones con extraños bordes,aquella ropa era de lo más extravagante,en su cuello colgaba una enorme piedra roja,y el sarcillo de su oreja permanecía intacto,a diferencia de Yue cuando se trásnformaba en Yukito.

Keroberos observó su reflejo humano en el charco de agua,mientras la lluvia volvía a caer con más fuerza,para un humano normal,aquel frío lo huviera agripado en un santiamen.Al escuchar un extraño silbido subió una pequeña pendiente de los jardines del instituto,pisando algunas flores sin consideración y se escondió tras el tronco de un árbol.

La noche estaba muy oscura,Yue mantenía su verdadera forma con toda tranquilidad,observaba un brillo entre las nubes grises en silencio dejando que el viento balanceara sus melena blanca.El viento sopló cambiando de posición las nubes.

Su mirada,fría,serena y autoritaria encontró a la luna,entre sus labios se escapó un suspiro y algo sonrojado cerró los ojos.

Keroberos tras el árbol no pudo evitar sonreír malicioso,e hizo algo que siempre lo ponía en apuros,abrir su enorme bocaza.

Kero..-..vaya,vaya Yue...¿Suspirando?...y ...-Yue volteó con cara de pocos amigos,aquella voz era demasiado familiar,Keroberos entrecerró sus enormes ojos de un verde limon muy extraño.¿Y se puede saber por quien?...jejej...

Yue..¡ah¡..eres tú...-Keroberos si no fuera por que el fino rostro de Yue estaba a contraluz del brillo lunar,huviera acertado a un ángel chasqueando los dientes.

Kero..-me tenías preocupado...Sabes lo que sucedió con Touya y Sakura,me extraña que no te hayas presentado por la casa...¿que te sucedió?..¿Que sientes Yue?..-Keroberos se cruzó de brazos encarándolo,el viento movía con furia sus rubios cabellos.

Yue..-.En cuanto llegues a la mansión lo sabrás y te sentirás como yo...es duro saber que puedes ayudar sin estarte permitido...Yo sé que existe un hechizo..Pero Eriol no me sacrificará...así de fácil...-la sinceridad de su hermano era de lo más arrogante,pero Keroberos no podía evitar brillar por si mismo,comentando su preocupación sin la más leve vergüenza.

Kero..¿cual es el problema?

Yue..-No seas estúpido...es por todo...tan solo quería estar solo.

Kero..¡jajaj?..?Típico?...-Keroberos hizo un bufido burlándose por lo bajo.Alterando el carácter de Yue.

Yue..-ahora que lo sabes creo que puedes retirarte.

Kero..¡Ah siempre es lo mismo?...¿Y que me has dicho?

Yue..-Exactamente lo que no querías escuchar...-Keroberos abrió los ojos de par en par mientras Yue en vez de estar más serio,no pudo evitar reírse.

Kero..-jeje..

Yue..¡jajaja¡...-Keroberos volteó con una de sus mejillas luchando por no subirse.Al final el y Yue se observaron con una sonrisa muy sincera.

Yue..-jja¡jaj¡...mm..está bien...

Kero..-Maldito seas...bueno..pues te dejo solo,tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que hablar con la soberbia en persona.

Yue..-encantado...por cierto,no desgastes energía con esa apariencia humana,realmente no eres tú...y además,tu puesto en la residensia Kinomoto podría verse afectado.

Kero..¿Por que¡...-estaba malhumorado.

La bella criatura lunar quedó expectante por un segundo y luego cerró levemente sus ojos de hielo.Sus labios se abrieron para emitir un sonido suave y melodioso.

Yue..-a no ser que quieras acabar como Yukito...-Keroberos abrió los ojos de par en par,la mirada celestina de Yue se vió en todo su esplendor,Keroberos sentía como si traspasase más allá de la suya,comprendiendo muchas cosas,entre ellas el sufrimiento de Yue,estaba solo,completamente solo,trabajando y manteniéndose por si mismo,el conocía la dureza de la vida y se encontraba muy por encima de Keroberos en casi todo.Las frecuentes peleas entre Él y Yue por el cariño de Sakura tambien era buena señal.Keroberos no pestañeó ni por un segundo,la frívola y punzante mirada del angel con ojos de demonio lunar lo decía todo,sin necesidad de palabras.

Yue..-Estás advertido.-Keroberos despertó de la especie de trance,para luego bajar la cabeza al suelo,la tristeza practicamente lleno todo su rostro.Lo únido que pudo hacer fué mover la cabeza de arriba abajo.Yue lo observó por encima de su altura y negó con la cabeza.

Yue..-bien...si me disculpas...-Yue extendió sus alas,y con sinuoso y lento balanceo despegó del suelo,las plumas blancas se desprendieron a la fuerza del último batido para luego,ascender hacia el cielo con una velocidad considerable.

Keroberos se quedó observando la luna con un fuerte shock en su cerebro,estaba muy confuso con aquellas palabras.¿Pero acaso no era cierto?.Una forma humana implicaba muchas cosas,entre ellas la posibilidad de que Keroberos pudiera valerse por sí mismo.

Kero..-No debí darle tanto la lata a Sakura..definitivamente,renuncio a mi forma humana de hoy adelante..-y con estas palabras quedó sentando en el cesped,sin trasnformarse aún pues echaría de menos su forma humana.Luego llevaría la carta a su destino.

Yue sobrevoló la última nube antes de perder de vista a su querido hermano,siendo cosciente de que había roto en un santiamén todas la ilusiones de Keroberos.

* * *

Residencia Kinomoto...10:30 de la mañana. 

Saku..¡Hermanito?...

Tou..-estoy bien monstruo...ya me comí el desayuno..-Sakura y Touya voltearon al ver penetrar en la habitación a su padre.

Fujitaya..-Bueno..creo que ya te puedes marchar cariño...¿hoy no tenías clases?...-Fujitaya sonrió con una gota de sudor al ver la cara de demonio que ponía Touya mientras Sakura inflaba los cachetes como dos tomates.Otra discursión se encontraba en camino.

Tou..¿Que has hecho?..?Como se te ocurre faltar a clase¡...yo no estoy emfermo ni nada parecido...

Saku..¡pero intentastes suicidarte?...

Tou..¡KKIAAA?...MONSTRUO?CUANTAS VECES TENGO QUE REPETIR QUE FUÉ UN ACCIDENTE¡.

Fujita..-Sakura...no lo alteres más de lo que está...por favor cariño...

Saku..-amp..-la cara de Sakura cambio a una de tristeza..-Pero mi hermanito yop..

Touya sin más cojió a Sakura por una de las largas coletas y le besó la mejilla.Sakura se quedó en shok con las piernas cruzadas en la cama mientras las balanceaba algo inquieta.

Tou..¿O no querías encontrarte con el mocoso inglés?..-Sakura se sonrojó como una cereza,sus cachetes se volvieron a inflar y de forma divertida sus ojos verdes observaban el techo con estrellitas.

Saku..-Hemanito...te quiero..jaja?...esta bien¡...-se incorporó y salió por la puerta casi empujando a su padre.Fujitaya observó a su hijo con una enorme sonrisa,Touya bajó la cara algo avergonzado,ocultando una sonrisa maliciosa tras los cabellos revueltos.

Tou..-Ese monstruo es adorable.

Fuji..-mjmjm..hijo...bueno...me tengo que ir...-Kinomoto abrió la puerta ante el desconcierto de su hijo.-Creo que visitaré a Sonomi...

Tou..-Padre...-Fujitaya volteó hacia Touya.

Fuji..¿Si?.

Tou..-La señora Daedoyi y tú,estan algo más unidos desde aquel accidente con la carta caos...¿cierto?.-El padre sonrió de forma cálida.

Fuji..-Aunque yo no lo reconozca..bueno..hijo...

Tou..-mmm...que fastidio no poder escribir...-balbuceó Touya mirándose la mano.

Fuji..¿El caso fué aplazado cierto?.

Tou..-Cierta chica le insiste al jefe...-Touya volteó avergonzando,recordando a la pesada de Kabulla.Aquella joven de cabellos celestes y ojos dorados,y para colmo,baja de estatura y lisa de pecho,todo un contraste al lado de Kinomoto,como varón bien formado.El padre saludó en silencio y se retiró.

* * *

Preparatoria de Tomoeda... 

Shao..-Buenos dias Sakura?...-Shaoran la saludó con calma y le colocó una de sus manos en el hombro.Mie-Ling asintió orgullosa y se cruzó de brazos.Sakura parecía haber perdido el habla,El tierno Li la observaba dulcemente con sus ojos ámbares y le sonreía de forma tan cálida que Sakura sintió como las mejillas se le enrojecían,con su típica inocencia.Shaoran se veía realmente atento y caballeroso con ella.

Shao..-Me tienes preocupado...¿Estas bien?...Sakura...-sus palabras huvieran derretido como mantequilla a más de una.

Saku..?...¿De que hablas?...

Un chico albino entró por la puerta con una enorme tonga de fotocopias que casi no lo dejaba ver,sus ojos violetas grisáceo se entrecerraron,y las mejillas destacaron más que nunca en aquella piel.

Eri..-...Ajem?...-Sakura,Shaoran y Mei-Ling voltearon lentamente,debido al altura de su aura mágica,incluso su presencia podía ser captada por los humanos.

Saku..-Eriol...-Hiraguizawa colocó los folios en la mesa con calma,su mirada solo se centraba en la flor de cerezo.Su silencio pareció inundar en toda el aula.

Tadhum..

El corazón de Eriol latía con fuerza,tan solo avanzó con elegancia hacia su amada Sakura y la abrazó en silencio,pegándose a su espalda.

Saku..¡AAAHO...aa...emp..?HOOOEEE?..-Shaoran y Mei-ling no parecían muy conformes,pero tampoco tristes.

Toda la clase no perdía de vista a la pareja,Eriol se hundió en sus cabellos dorados y cuando ella volteó timidamente sintió un delicado roce en sus labios.Eriol se separó rapidamente de ella para mirarla a los ojos.

Eri..-espero que algún día puedas perdonarme...-Sakura parpadeó por varios segundos,a ella no le sucedía nada ¿Que debía perdonarle a Eriol?.Sin duda,una vena se le resaltó en la sien y tiró sonrojada por la chaqueta de su novio,que le había dado la espalda..

Saku..¿Que sucede?...-Eriol la observó fijamente y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

Eri..-Nada...mjm..era broma...(Luego le diré,realmente me sienta mal haber conocido lo de Tomoyo y no confiarlo a ella...mmm)

Saku...¡jejej?...que simpático...-Sakura supermolesta volteó a su alrededor,pudiendo escuchar los cuchicheos de algunas personas.

La clase comenzó a reírse por lo bajo muchos murmuraban a hurtadillas.Eriol le comentó a Sakura que se sentara de inmediato en su pupitre,Shaoran y Mei-ling tambien hicieron lo mismo obedeciendo a Eriol.Sakura suspiró levantándose el flequillo,apoyó los codos en la mesa llevándose las manos a las mejillas,mientras un grupillo de chicas se acercaba hasta ella.

Chicaru...¿Que tal Sakura?...¿que fué?..¿Discutieron de nuevo?..-Sakura con la mirada lo decía todo.Rika se sobresaltó al ver una sonrisa en Naoko.

Naoko..¿Ya no confías en nosotras?.-Sakura estaba punto de protestar cuando vió como Eriol cruzaba las manos por debajo de la mesa y le guinaña un ojo disimuladamente.Sakura asintió algo cohibida.Algo estaba a punto de suceder.

Los alumnos se reían unos con otros mientras había una gran barullo en clase.Algunos confiados comenzaban a escribir en la pizarra burradas sobre el profesor,y otros probaban tiro al blanco en la papelera.Chicaru cuchicheaba con sus amigas sin importar que Sakura estuviera allí,la incluían en el grupo sin que ella lo huviera pedido.Era de lo mas extraño.El profesor Itaokku se estaba tardando en llegar,algunos chicos ya sin otra cosa que hacer comenzaban a dibujar en los cuadernos o cualquier libro que tuvieran más a mano.

Shaoran observaba la ventana en silencio muy cosciente de las palabras de Sakura.¿De que hablas?...Ella no contaba con que Shaoran ya se huviera enterado de lo de Tomoyo.

De pronto el barullo se calló con un solo grito,una voz mucho más masculina había interrumpido con sarcasmos muy sonoros.En realidad,Itakkou acababa de hacer presencia en la clase,sus pantalones estaban rasgados y llenos de barro,su brillante corbata parecía cortada por la mitad,y suerte para él que estaba de frente ,por que sino los alumnos huvieran podido comtemplar los calzones rayados en todo su esplendor.

Eriol estaba muy serio,Sakura sin embargo estaba más confusa que nunca,Shaoran se rascó la barbilla mientras Mie-ling intentaba contenerse.

Itakkou..¡TODOS LOS QUE ESTAN DE PIE?...QUEDAN CASTIGADOS POR UNA SEMANA Y SIN RECREO...-las protestas no se hicieron esperar.Itakkou muy decaído se sentó en su mesa y recojió algo extrañado unos folios en la mesa,para su sorpresa,eran exactamente los mismos que había perdido por el camino,mientras intentaba escapar de un bull-dog rabioso,que le había dado un buen mordisco en la parte trasera.Juró que los papeles se habían perdido en el charco de barro que cruzó o rasgado por un descampado repleto de zarzamoras que tuvo que atravesar.

El profesor suspiró con tranquilidad,al menos su trabajo parecía a salvo.

Los alumnos se miraron con cara de funeral unos a otros,ciertos a Eriol o Mei-ling con envidia de que ya se huvieran sentado,Sakura estaba en Shock,pero comprendiendo lo sucedido.Su "Eriol" había sido el causante de aquel alboroto,seguramente para vengarse de todos los alumnos que cuchicheaban de ellos.La flor de cerezo se sonrojó como nunca ante una elegante sonrisa solo para ella.

A la hora del recreo,Mei-ling,Shaoran y Sakura junto a Eriol,tuvieron un buen espacio a la sombra de un roble,sin más ocupantes que ellos 4.

Sakura y Mie-ling hablablan por lo bajo mientras Eriol observó a Shaoran de forma misteriosa.Shaoran apretó la mirada,eran claras sus intenciones,pretendía conquistar a Sakura poco a poco,pues estaba seguro que algún día Eriol y Sakura,como los noviazgos de muchos adolescentes,terminarían su romance,y entonces,sería su oportunidad.

Eri..-quiero que vengas esta tarde a mi mansión...lo antes posible.

Shao..-allí estaré..-Eriol sonrió satisfecho,Shaoran ya podía deducir,de seguro Eriol le comentaría algo sobre Mei-Ling,no tenía ni la más mínima idea de sus intenciones.Pero definitivamente,no eran las que él se imaginaba.

* * *

?Ding-Dong?... 

Touya se observó la mano ensangrentada.Sus ojos oscuros se volvieron hacia la puerta y se observó de nuevo,como dolía apretar si quiera el dedo pulgar.Ese maldito corte,lo enseñaría en un futuro,a manejar mejor su ira.Pero guardada en un rinconcito de su corazón,siempre estaría Tomoyo,y la cicatriz que dejara aquel corte,siempre la representaría a ella.

?Dindong?

Tou..¡Ya voy?...-se acercó hacia la puerta,vestía unos sencillos vaqueros y una camisa de un violeta oscuro,a rayas verticales negras y de cuello en "v".Touya apoyó su mano izquierda en la manibela,y sin mas remedio apretó para girar.Lo huviera dado todo por no ver a esa persona.

Ruby..¡Kiaa? ...?Touyaaa?...-Una chica extremadamente hermosa lo abrazó a tal punto de quedar colgando de su cuello.Touya en cuestion de segundos tuvo un recuerdo "flahs".

Touya y Yukito aún eran estudiantes de la preparatoria,el instituto organizaría una obra de teatro de "La Cirendella".Entre Yukito y él cargaban una buena cantidad de ramos florales,que adornarían el escenario,Yukito ya por esa época sufría una pérdida de poderes considerable.

Touya lo miró preocupado y frenó,Yukito al verlo parado volteó.

Tou..-Yuki..yo..yo..te c...-Yuukito abrió sus ojos corados algo austadizo,esas palabras Touya las repetía siempre,sin llegar nunca al final...

?TOUUUUYYAAAA?...

Tou..-waaa?...tenía que ser tú...-sus manos apretaron el ramo de flores,mientras una chica de cabellos castaños le hacía de sobrepeso.Nada menos que Nakuru Akizuki,una obsecionada por los huesos de Kinomoto.Yukito sonrió,como siempre,Touya lo observó molesto,siempre se reía,como si no se acordara de lo más mínimo de lo que estaba a punto decirle.

Naku..¡TE QUIERO TOUYA?...-Nakuru se bajó del y pasó por Yukito,el cual no dejaba de sonreírle.(Yukito:es una chica muy divertida...Touya debeía darle una oportunidad.)Nakuru cada vez que alejaba le sonría provocativa a Yukito,pero este tan solo sonreía más.(Yukito:que carácter...es linda..)

Tou..¡Mejor nos vamos de aquí antes de que se aparezca de nuevo?...-Yukito lo siguió detrás con un suspiro.

Fin del flashBack.

Ruby Moom empujó y penetró,Touya la observó con una gota de sudor.Esta vestía con ropa de faena,un suerte,falda y botas de un amarillo chillon.Touya volteó a cerrar la puerta para cuando su sorpresa fué un Yukito con algunos paquetes de regalos entre las frágiles manos.

Tou..¿ah?...

Yuki..-Buenos Dias...Nakuru insistió en que pasaramos a animarte...¡perdónala¡..yo sé que necesitabas estar solo..amigo...-sonrió de forma cálida.Touya pusó una cara de deber a todo el mundo y le dió paso con una enorme gota de sudor.Yukito vestía un suerter de lana blanco,sobre una térmica negra,los pantalones negros y unas alcolchadas botas canelas.

Tou..-Anda...¡pasa de una vez.¡..

Yuki...-mjmjm...-no sabía como pero siempre lograba convercerlo.Touya cerró la puerta tras de sí y volteó molesto con lo ojos cerrados,aquella muñeca era realmente molesta.

Ruby..¡Chicos?...bueno..Yuki..dile que abra el regalo..?estoy impaciente?...ajajajajaj...-Ruby se rascó la cabeza.¡En verdad quice decir los regalos?..jejej..?SON TODOS PARA TOUYA?.

Tou..-...-Touya avanzó hasta Yukito cojió los regalos en silencio,tras la mirada atenta de Ruby Moon,avanzó hasta el sillón con disimulo los colocó sin tirarlos.Una vena se le resaltó en la sien.

Yuki..-Touya...-entrecerró sus ojos dorados,algo no andaba bien.

Tou...-Ruby..gracias,pero no los necesito.

Ruby..¡OHO?..NON..¿Y quuien se los va a ...

Tou..¡No?...necesito de tí...por si no lo sabes...He permitido que Sakura y Ese mocoso ingles esten juntos..?Entendistes¡...?no necesitas chantajearme?..¡No con esos regalos?..

Ruby..¡Touya?...?No tienes derecho?.

Yuki..-Ruby...-Ruby Moon se silenció y observó a Yukito.Este negó en silencio con la cabeza.-Esta tan afectado que puede mal interpretar incluso...

Tou..¡Yo no malinterpreto nada?..¿Y que me dices de tí Yuki?...?contribuistes ala noble causa¡...

?PAFFF­Ruby MOON LO GOLPEÓ.

Ruby..¡Estúpido?..-Ruby Moon se retiró hacia atras al ver una cara completamente desconocida para ella.

Tou...¡Largo?..-Touya estaba muy furioso,sus cejas se hundían a más no poder,y se le resaltaban algunos músculos de la mandibula,debido a la fuerza con la que apretaba los no se dió por vencida y se acercó de nuevo a él,con un brillo muy extraño en sus ojos carmesí.Yukito la observó con cierto temor,ella era incosciente no sabía a lo que se enfrentaba,un Kinomoto,y más un Touya furioso,era algo que no debía tomarse a broma.

Ruby..-Igual me marcho...pero..?LO REGALOS SE QUEDAN?...-Ruby volteó hacia la puerta y observó a Yukito.Este le devolvió la mirada.¿Te quedarás?.

Yuki..¿Lo que tú desees?.-Ruby se volteó y algo sonrojada dejo su mirada en el brillo de la manibela.

Ruby..-Touya...Yuki puede hacerte compañía cuando lo desee...yo ya no me pondré celosa ,pero jamás volveré a pisar esta casa..?Es una promesa?...-Ruby Moon abrió la puerta y salió del recinto-Y ¡otra cosa¡..

Tou..-mmm...-volteó con una gota de sudor,pues el carácter infantil de Ruby Moon hizo el efecto contrario que Yukito creía.

Ruby..¡los regalos se quedan,igual si no has dejado a mi amo junto a Sakura?...¡monstruo¡...-la puerta se cerró con tal fuerza,que movió uno de lo cuadros.

Tou..-Hum...-Yukito sonrió gentilmente y observó a Touya.Para cambiar su expresión por una de tristeza,algo poco frecuente en él,pues Yue tampoco mostraba emociones de tristeza alegría,lo que convertía a Yukito,en una persona tan solo preparada para sonreír o permanecer serio.Touya entrecerró sus ojos oscuros y de alguna forma se sintió culpable.Los labios de Shukishiro se abrieron levemente.

Yuki..¿Tu mano?...¿Se encuentra mejor de ese corte?...

Tou..¿Corte?...-Yukito asintió.Touya se miró la muñeca algo entristecido.-Lo cierto es que...no podré regresar al trabajo hasta que no se sane...pero la verdad,sería bueno que me durara,lo daría todo por que esa pesada de Kabulla no estuviera delante.

Yuki..¿ahm?..jup...-Yukito sonrió de nuevo de forma cálida,comenzó a andar hacia la cocina.Touya se cruzó de brazos con los ojos oscuros ocultos tras los cabellos,su cuerpo estaba tenso,y unos de sus pies zapatearon.

Conocía de sobra la tímida sonrisa de su mejor amigo.Kinomoto se sintió empequeñecer,había hablado más de la cuenta,demostrando que su vida nunca tendría inconveniente de confesárcela a Yuki.

Yuki..¿Quieres un té?...tambien puedo..-enorme sonrisa.-preparárte unos pastelitos.

Tou..-como quieras..-se sentó con reveldía en el sillón,observó el mando con algo de temor,y luego esa molesta herida tapada con vendas.Yukito no tenía remedio,su enorme apetito terminó por influenciar a Yue.

Yuki..-Touya...¡perdónala¡.

Tou..-Hum..no estoy molesto...

Yuki..-no mientas...por favor.

Tou..?...-Kinomoto quedó en silencio.Mientras Yukito comenzaba a preparar los pastelitos meditando su actitud.Yukito se acordó de algo y de inmediato volteó.

Yuki..¿Keroberos?.

Tou..-Se metió **mini** en la mochila de Sakura,estaba muy preocupado...

Yuki..¿Acaso no eres tú el más afectado en todo esto?...

Tou..-...(...)...mm...(...)...O.o

Yuki..¡AJEM?...XD...-Yukito volteó de nuevo,era una situación muy repetitiva cada vez que iba a la casa Kinomoto.Touya en silencio,él cocinando sin permitirle a él,tan solo por hacerle un favor.

* * *

Las clases habían finalizado aquella tarde,mañana les esperaría otra.Tomoyo quedaba finalmente en el mundo de los espejos,claro que Touya tardaría en aceptarlo y comentarles a los demás.Otros aprovechaban para satisfacer sus apetitos mas ocultos. 

Con un ligero dolor en sus piernas un individuo finalmente llegó a la mansión Hiraguizawa.Había estado entrenando junto a Mei-Ling,lo mejor de aquello es que lo entretenía a ambos de cualquier sufrimiento interno.

Su esencia mágica brilló con intensidad,y es que era muy supceptible si el poseedor de tal esencia estaba alterado,o furioso,o cualquier tipo de emoción incontrolada.Sus mejillas estaban entrerosadas del cansancio,sus labios emitían suaves y sensuales sonidos de aquejado.

La poderosa reencarnación lo había sentido mucho antes de que Shaoran Li tan siquiera se dispusiera a salir de su casa.Eriol forzado por su crecimiento había experimentado un cambio considerable en sus poderes,un motivo más para no simpatizarle a Li.La reencarnación inglesa sonrió en la oscuridad de su cuarto y dejó a Spinel Sun en el suelo,la cual sintió un ligero escalofrío por el cambio de temperatura al desprenderse de los cálidos brazos de su amo.Nadie conocía sus sentimientos hacia este,y tal vez nunca los conocerían persona alguna,la guardiana solar había cedido a Sakura el tan deseado amor de su amo Hiraguizawa o para otros,el antiguo Claw Read.

Spi..-Querido amo...Shaoran...-Como un ruego a sus insinuantes palabras Eriol volteó sonriente con una mirada de suplica por no haberle revelado este secreto.-Así que ya lo esperaba.

Eri..-mjmjm...-salió de la habitación y al acceder al pasillo podía sentir en sus pisadas la suavidad de la alfombra roja.La velas del camino iluminaban sus lacios cabellos azul marino,y su elegante silueta vestida de negro se descataba entre la alumbrada y suave piel albina,de la que Sakura podía disfrutar cuando quisiera.

Un brillo doradiento reveló en la lejanía de aquel oscuro y largo pasillo la presencia de otra persona,aquel brillo era propiedad de los inbreíbles ojos ámbares de Shaoran,vivarachos y almedrados.Su aura mágica se notaba algo tensa,Shaoran se acercó hasta él con los brazos caídos pero la mirada fija en los ojos violeta grisáceos.No podía evitar sorprechar de aquella peculiar sonrisa,la cual podía esconder varios "Ases" y sacarlos de una sola vez.Shaoran observó con timidez y respeto su alrededor.Las velas con ligeros "shoff" se prendían de intensa luz a su paso,hasta que finalmente hizo presencia ante el poderoso mago.

Shao..-...-Eriol sonrió por su silencio y alzó una de sus manos.

Eri..-Podemos acomodarnos en el sofá pero es obvio que tienes prisa.

Shao..¡Hum?...-Bu-Buenas tardes...-Shaoran suspiró intentando mantener los nervios.La persona de enfrente no le simpatizaba en absoluto,Sakura era la causa principal y es que aunque aceptara su relación aquello no quería decir que aceptara llevarse bien con el tipo que la apartó de su lado,y de su corazón.Eriol realmente se encontraba en una situación dificil con su descendiente.-Sé breve..

Eri..-Tu sinceridad es admirable...necesito de tí y tus poderes...-Shaoran lo observó algo incrédulo,pero no menos sobresaltado que cuando Mei-ling se le declaró.

Eri..-Es algo que debía pedirte personalmente por respeto a tus sentimientos..para con mi Amada flor...?Ajemp?...para con Sakura.

Shao..¿eh?...-El tierno Li se sonrojó y su cabeza giró levemente con reveldía sin dejar de apretar los puños.¿Mis poderes?...no esperes que lo adiviné por mi mismo...además,

?beepbeep?...beeepbeep?...

Shaoran avergonzado sacó el celular de su bolsillo,mientras Eriol lo observaba divertido,el aumento de su sonrisa, afianzó seguridad en sí mismo.

Shao..¿Sí?...-preguntó de forma rotunda por la molesta interrupción.Al otro lado del teléfono sonó la voz de Sakura.

(Saku...)...-Erm-Hola...Shaoran ...soy Sakura...

Shao...-...¿Que-Que quieres?..-sus ojos ámbares observaron con reproche a Hiraguizawa.Sakura puso los ojos en blanco,algo no andaba bien,Li sonaba algo inquieto.

(Saku..)...-Tan solo avisar que no podré apoyarlos en el partido...-(Sakura tapó timidamente con la mano cerca de sus labios y habló en voz baja por la boquilla...-Lo siento..y dile a Eriol,es que no puedo localizarlo...no pensé que fuera despistado con su celular..)

Shao..-No es que lo sea...

(Saku..)..-Hub...jeje...bueno,pues no me encontraré en el equipo de animadoras y bueno..desconectaré el movil...así que no intentes darme un toque...Adios Shaoran..y disculpa si te cojí en mal momento..?buenas suerte en el partido­Sakura colgó con movimiento lentos y observó de nuevo una pequeña bola de cristal,aquello le hacía sentirse como una bruja,pero funcionaba.A través de ella...(..)...

Shao..¿eh?..¿Acaso le soné sarcástico?...

Eri..-Te tengo dicho que eres muy sincero...pero no siempre te será positivo...

Shao...¡WAA?...guarda ese discurso para tus guardianes.

Eri..-jejej...-Shaoran se guardó el teléfono movíl en los bolsillos,a donde tambien fueron a parar su dos manos,las cuales tebliqueaban en estos y dibujadan curiosas arrugas con los nudillos en la tela del pantalón.

Eri..-quiero que me ayudes a entrenar a Sakura...he sido su maestro durante estos meses en lo que a hechicería se refiere,por desgracia Sakura no ha tenido tu suerte de nacer en una familia de aventajados en sus dotes paranormales...

Shao...¿Entrenar?..-Shaoran sonrió interesado en el asunto.Eriol observó el suelo mostrando cierta cortesía y cambiando el tono de su voz.

Eri...-En caso de que llegaras a aceptar,la verás con más frecuencia...no solo en clase...sino en este lugar...comprendes...¿cierto?...-Shaoran abrió los ojos de par en par adivinando las intenciones de Hiraguizawa.Eriol entrecerró su mirada con más misterio que nunca,se volvió firme en su propósito de intimidación.Shaoran si aceptaba.lo haría por ella,pero no es que Eriol pretendiera cederle terreno.

Eri..-Tan solo necesito de tus poderes...-repitió en voz baja.Shaoran alzó la cabeza muy orgulloso de sí mismo,con las mejillas sonrosadas.La mirada violeta grisacea era como si buscara el más mínimo temor,Eriol era de lo más extraordinario en sus emociones,si bien por un lado quería ayudar a Sakura y debía aceptar a Shaoran,por otro era como si mostrara cierto desacuerdo con la propia idea en sí.Quedaban claras sus intenciones,Shaoran ya había tenido su oportunidad de recuperar su amistad,el tiempo era más que suficiente los perfectos modales de caballerosidad de Eriol no se mostrarían como siempre.

Shaoran en lo más hondo no sentía remordimientos hacia el chico albino,era causa del destino,las circuntsancias habían requerido de su enesmistad.Obvio que Eriol estaba molesto por el trato que recibía.

Shao...-acepto..-su voz era talentosa por el valor en sí mismo,persistente y decidida.Eriol sonrió para sus adentros permaneciendo sereno en apariencia.

Eri..-Es un trato...claro que más tarde tendremos que acordar el salario por contrato mensual.-una sonrisa sincera no se hizo esperar por parte de Shaoran.Aceptando la alocada broma,típica de Eriol.

Shao..-mmm...-Shaoran le guiñó un ojo y negó con la cabeza.-Te veo en el partido...¡estate atento Mister?...jajaja?...

Eri..¡Kiaaa?...

Shao..-yo lograré esa camiseta del número diez...prepara las maletas hacia el banquillo...-Shaoran se había entrenado muy bien en estos días,para el partido de fútbol.

Eri..-Ese...será nuestro trato...-Shaoran saludó con picardía y algo distraído se perdió en la penumbra.

Eriol cerró los ojos mientras su corazón se emocionaba,su vida estaba cambiando hacia un destino que jamás,había imaginado,no se equivocaba al pensar que Mei-ling y Shaoran acabarían juntos,aunque eso solo era el comienzo de un romance.Eriol meditó por momento su futuro,que curiosamente se le revelaba de manera increíble,y que hasta a él mismo lo asustaba e incluso lo obligaba a no insistirle demasiado al destino.

Pues en la universidad la bella Sakura encontraría a otros pretendientes,y más pretendientes,pero Eriol se esforzaría por mantenerla a su lado en todo momento,por que Sakura era su todo en este mundo de mortales.Realmente sus poderes estaban por encima de cualquier hechicero,de su edad.

Eri..-Abre tus alas mi dulce flor de cerezo...recuerda que yo siempre,estaré contigo.-Eriol abrío los ojos algo confuso pero feliz,siendo cosciente de que su misión había dado un giro de 190 grados,para acabar él junto a Sakura.

* * *

Yukito y Touya fregaban los platos con tranquilidad,sin saber que alguien se encontraba en su habitación espiando con una bola de cristal y manteniendo baja su aura mágica para no ser descubierta.Los ojos esmeraldas de Sakura ,parpadearon como dos talismanes tras las pestañas,algo distorcionados en el reflejo ...no perdían de vista a su hermano Touya,con la escusa de que visitaría a Mei-Ling había marchado con su padre que amablemente se ofreció a llevarla. 

De eso hacía algunas horas,Sakura suspiró largo y tendido,luego había ido a pie de nuevo hasta su casa,por suerte la casa de Shaoran quedaba a 20 minutos de la suya.Pero igual había tenido que recorrer distancia para no perderse algo,que desde muy niña,había despertado su curiosidad :

¿Como un chico tan serio y malhumorado como Touya había acabado por invitar a un amigo,para estudiar con él en su casa?.Ciertamente Tomoyo,con su don especial de adivinar el corazón de las personas,bien podía haberle mencionado algunas vez,que podían discutir un humano y un ser mágico que se desconocía a sí mismo,en el completo sentido de la palabra,claro que cosas como esta Sakura las ignoraba por completo,con falta de saber como podía sentir Yukito en la forma de vida que llevaba.

Sakura tenía el sueter de lino algo carcomido con sus dientes,no había visto nada interesante y se estaba perdiendo el partido de fútbol.(Sakura¡bah³oy muy tonta...debía haber conocido este truco de la bola mágica, cuando Touya y Yukito estudiaban juntos...ahora apenas tienen algo de que hablar...A no ser de una vida que yo ya conozco...me gustaría saber como se conocieron,por que se hicieron amigos...mi hermanito es un ?tacaño?...nunca me contó como conoció a Yukito..?aahh?...Yukito..tan lindo...¿Como es que está con él?...?Touya?..me voy enterar de como eres en realidad?..SIII?...)Sakura se puso colorada de la emoción,por fin estaba descubriendo el lado sensible de su hermano Touya.El poco tiempo que los había visto a solas,había podido observar el lado más oculto de su hermano,por encima del típico burlón..y llama ""Monstruo""(...¡Y POR ESO LOS VOY SEGUIR ESPIANDO TODA LA NOCHE SI HACE FALTA?...JAJAJA?)

Sakura sonrió un poco diavólica y puso atención a la bola de cristal que Eriol le había prestado con el plazo de una semana.Lo cierto es que era una gran ventaja,ser la novia de la reencarnación del mago Claw.

Mientras Touya y Yukito continuaban con la faena en pleno silencio,cuando acabaron Yukito se quedó fregando los platos.Había sobrado un poco de pasteles,y Yukito,como buen Yukito que era,los sacó de inmediato de la nevera con ciertas intenciones de que cierto peluche no se los zampara.

(Sakura¡waa?...-volteó hacia un cajón y centró sus ojos verdes,pues Keroberos tenía un sexto sentido para ciertos detalles.-mmm...menos mal,parece que sigue dormido...)

Tou..-Tomoyo no volverá...es definitivo...-Sus ojos oscuros observaron a Yukito con pesar,y luego volteó para retirarse de la cocina.Yukito asintió y cuando ciertos recuerdos estaban a punto de pasar su mente al mencionar Touya a Tomoyo,sintió algo pesado en sus manos,tras las gafas y los plateados cabellos,sus ojos dorados brillaron con intensidad.

Yuki..¡Ñam?...-un pastelito fué a parar a la boca de Shukisiro,se acercó por detrás de Touya con intenciones de ofrecerle algunos de los que quedaban,sino acabarían todos en su estómago.

Yuki..-em¿...Touya...-Kinomoto avanzó hasta los regalos y los contempló en silencio.Yukito no lo perdió de vista con sus ojos doradientos,pensando una y otra vez en su propia situación,su amigo se encontraba francamente mal,y lo apoyaría con todo lo que estuviera a su alcance.

Claro que por otro lado Touya desconocía que huviera una fórmula para poder acceder a Tomoyo,aquel secreto sería guardado profundamente en el corazón de Yukito con pesar,y en el corazón de Eriol y Spinel Sun con alivio.

Yue era el único que se había ofrecido a entregar su vida para ayudar a un amigo,el corazón de Yue y de Yukito no parecía conocer los límites entre la realidad y la fantasía misma cuando se trataba de lograr el bienestar de sus serés mas queridos,aunque en este caso no incluyera a Ruby Moon,o a Sakura quienes lo echarían de menos,o al propio Keroberos,que despues de Claw Read sería el espíritu más cercano al corazón del tierno Yue.Su hermano desde hacía más de 300 años.

Sakura como quien mueve una cámara de video...quedó con la cabeza en el suelo del cuarto y su cuerpo con la posición mas extraña sobre el colchón.(Sakura,un paquete rosa,otro verdoso...¿Y esos regalos?..¿Son regalos?...¿...)

Yukito entrecerró sus ojos algo sonrojado,y sintió la garganta seca.Ya ni los pastelitos lo animaban.(Yue¡Yo conozco ese maldito secreto?...¡jaaa?...y Eriol dice que es mejor que nadie lo sepa...?es tan dificil?...siento que lo estoy traicionando...Touya¡perdóname¡...A lo largo de los años he vivido tantas cosas,tantas mentiras y recuerdos mezclados...que subyacen en mi alma día tras día...guardar este secreto,es guardar mi orgullo,..sin poder mostrar lo que estaría dispuesto ha hacer por tú felicidad,quisiera querido amigo,que conocieras cuanto te aprecio...Por que tu Touya...me distes la que yo poseo ahora...La vida).

Yukito se mordió el labio inferior,ensimismado,mientras Yue comenzaba a delirar con pura poesía,que cualquiera que huviera escuchado,pensaba que hablaba de una sonata de primavera.

Tou..-Tengo que disculparme con Ruby Moon...y decirle la verdad de nuevo...-Yukito se sobresaltó y sonrió tras él con una gota de sudor ,juntó las manos en su barbilla..Sus pensamientos abrumados lo dejaban algo cohibido,acababa de despertar.

Tou..-Para reconciliarme con ella...tendremos que hablar del pasado..-Touya se cruzó de brazos permaneciendo inactivo como una estatua,estaba muy serio,su profunda mirada tan solo observaba los regalos,pero en realidad no miraba nada en concreto.

Yuki..¿ah?...eso esta bien...Hub?..-Touya seguía ensimismado en lo que Yukito se llevaba el quinto pastel a la boca.Touya refunfuñó un poco.

Tou..-tendrás que echarme una mano para calmarla,cuando lleguemos a la parte de las peleas..-Touya alzó la vista,Yukito asintió con la boca llena.

Yuki..-ENTIEFDOF...WA...-apresurado tomó algunas migas del suelo.

Tou..-puesto que vamos a tratarlo todo..-Touya se mosqueó con una enorme gota de sudor.-saldrá de nuevo a la luz mi bisexualidad..y será entonces cuando Ruby Moon estalle...de eso estoy seguro.

Yuki..¡AJEM?...

Yukito casi se atraganta con el sexto pastel,pero con ligeros golpecitos pudo colorado de la azfixia metió un brinco cuando Touya había volteado de rrepente y lo penetraba con sus ojos oscuros.Los cabellos de brillante azabache incrementaron su reveldía.Touya estaba muy extraño,acababa de nombrar bixesualidad,y Yukito se había sonrojado como una mora.

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco al ver aquel extraño silencio.

Tou..-creo que nunca te dije directamente que te amaba...aunque eso ya no es importante..-sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca,demasiado para cierta espía.

Sakura se tapó la boca de inmediato,pues era cosciente de que otro "Hoe" se escaparía si no se enmudecía a tiempo.¿A eso se refería Eriol de lo que le sucedía a Touya?Sakura se quedó sudorosa,notando un calor corporal.

Yukito parpadeó en shock,para luego sonreír con tranquilidad.Touya bajó el tono de voz a una de más complicidad.Su voz sonó casi inaudible.

Tou..-Yuki..¿Me dirás de una vez por que te sonrojas?...-Yukito entrecerró sus ojos dorados.

Yuki..-Tampoco es importante...-mencionó inocentemente.Sakura tras la bola de cristal se puso a temblar como gelatina,aquel calor corporal subió hacia sus mejillas dejándola completamente roja.Sus nevios se pusieron a flor de piel,mientras disminuían la pupilas de sus ojos.,sus labios se enrojecieron como nunca.

¿Por que ninguno de los dos se movía y por que ahora estaba aquel molesto silencio entre ambos?.No podía más,quería saber si había sucedido algo entre Touya y Yukito,si todo el tiempo que finjieron estudiar juntos hacían algo más que pasar hojas y empollar hasta el amanecer.

Las manos de Sakura temblaron,mientras su mente se llenaba de las más pervertidas ideas.Pero era cierto que Touya había mencionado algo de que amaba a Yukito,claro que sin nombrar la parte en la confesaba que nunca se había dado cuenta,lo que la pobre Sakura huviera necesitado escuchar antes que nada.

Sakura notó el cuerpo tenso..(Saku..¡Touya?...Mi hermanito Touya es ?es bisexual?Kiaaaa?Entonces Yukito lo es tambien,está saliendo con Ruby Moon¡..?aaaa?..y sin tan solo es...es...)...

Yukito sonrió de nuevo,mientras Touya se preocupaba más.El joven de cabellos plateados se abrazó a Touya por la cintura y fué correspondido.

Tou..-Querido amigo Yuki...-Sakura al otro lado de la bola de cristal se quedó en shock.

Yuki..-siempre te apoyaré en todo,cuenta conmigo..estaré ahí cuando le hables a mi pequeña Ruby...porfavor..trátalá con cariño..-Sakura despertó de la especie de trance y completó sus pensamientos.Touya asintió en silencio.(Sakura:..Entonces lo de Yukito y Ruby Moon es tan solo una ...una...?un tapadera?...?un engaño?...)Sakura explotó histérica como una bomba de nitroglicerina.

Saku...¡HOOOOEEEEEE?...-cuando se dió cuenta y observó su alrededor,la flor de cerezo comprendió que ya sería tarde,para silenciar sus labios con las manos.Touya y Yukito observaron el techo como un sobresalto reflejo.

Touya..-...¿...

Yuki..-...¿...Jojow...-se separaron,Yukito se quedó sudoroso mientras Touya subía directamente las escaleras.-Tengo la impresión que hice algo indebido.

?Sliip?...?Plaaff?...

La puerta se abrió de un solo golpe.Sakura sostuvo con fuerza la bola de cristal entre sus manos,mientras ante la atenta y asustadiza mirada de Touya,una intensa mezcla de rabia y trizteza la carcomio por dentro.Touya avanzó hacia ella y observó la imagen de Yukito en la bola de cristal,no sabía como actuar,pero Sakura lo había espiado y descubierto más de la cuenta sin su consentimiento.Touya enrojeció levemente de la cólera y sus gritos se escucharon desde el piso bajo.

Tou..¡TUUUU?..-gritó con el ceño frunjido,logrando que Sakura se aventara y quedara completamente de pie.Touya no sabía que hacer o decir,pero era bien cosciente de lo que podía haber escuchado Sakura y mal interpretar.Sentimiento que se revelaría en sus bellos ojos verdes.Sakura estaba muy asustada y se abrazó a si misma,en un triste intento por calmarse.Sakura gritó histérica.

Saku..¿Por que no me lo dijistes¡..?HERMANITO?...¿POR QUE NO CONFIASTES EN MI?...?TÚ ERES PEOR QUE LO QUE PENSÉ DE ERIOL?..?TÚ Y YUKITO ERAN AMANTES?...-las lagrimas comenzaron a enjuagar su cara.

Tou..¡CALLATE?.

Saku..¡WAA?...ES..?ES HORRIBLE?..?NI SIQUIERA PAPA LO SABÍA?...?NUNCA NOS DIJISTES QUE AMABAS A YUKITO?...?ACASO NO SOMOS TÚ FAMILIA¡...?POR-POR ESO?...NUNCA PODÍAN ENTRAR EN SU CUARTO?...WAA...

Tou..-Es mentira...yo nunca supe que lo amaba..-dijo intentando mantener los nervios,pues aunque nunca se había atrevido,en esos instantes se sentía bien capaz y en pleno derecho de abofetear a su preciada hermanita.

Saku..¿WHAT¡...-Sakura se retiró hacia atrás e inclinó la cabeza,mientras se secaba con timidez las lágrimas,observó el suelo,mientras quizo confirmase..¿Es eso cierto?..no mientes...yo te quiero hermanito..sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

Touya estaba algo molesto y se cruzó de brazos.

Tou..¿Con que derecho nos espiastes?...

Saku..-solo quería saber lo que...-Sakura se calló,estaba a punto de mencionar a Eriol,quien se había tomado la molestia de ser más sincero con ella de lo que debería,pero todo sea por el bien de Sakura.

Touya apretó la mirada mandataria,Sakura se acercaba a un interrogatorio del que poca gente no acabara por decir la verdad.Kinomoto atemorizada avanzó hacia atrás,quedando de nuevo sentada en la cama,todo se iba a complicar demasiado.Para su suerte apareció Yukito en ese momento.

Yuki..-Calma Sakura...te aseguró que yo nunca acepté a Touya,es más..el solo se dió cuenta cuando yo se lo dije...-Sakura lo observó fijamente y se sintió incapaz de no creerle a Yukito,lo que logró en Touya algo de celos.

Saku..¿Pero Touya?.Entonces .?Es bisexual¡..?lo es¡...-alzó la voz con enfasis,y una confusión bastante notable.La pregunta no podía ser más directa,Sakura tuvo la osadía de mirar directamente a los ojos de su hermano.Touya tenía tenía las venas resaltadas en la sien,y sus mejillas demasiado rojas,revelaban una intensa rabía contenida.Touya le advirtió enfurecido.

Tou..-No incluyas a Yukito en todo esto...?entendido?..?no es asunto tuyo?...-Yukito lo agarró del brazo al ver que avanzaba.¡OLVIDALÓ TODO?...

Touya estaba recientemente aplastado por la pérdida de Tomoyo,lo que menos necesitaba ahora era un hermana metiche,claro que Sakura parecía haberse olvidado por completo de esta pérdida.

Yuki..-Sakura...te pido que olvides este asunto...-Pero Sakura no estaba conforme con la idea.

Saku..-Con una condición...si Touya algún día llega a conocer a una persona que le guste...tendrá que decírmelo,en especial si se trata de un chico...-Sakura entrecerró sus ojos verdes,mientras bajaba la última lágrima.El descontento Touya la penetraba con tal intensidad que lograba hacer temblar el cuerpo de Sakura.Sakura bajó avergonzada la vista,y su rostro recobró su carácterística inocencia.

Saku..-Por que..?por que si no quieres que hayan sorpresas?..al menos podré ayudarte a que papá no te descubra.-Yukito asintió impresionado.

Yuki..-lleva razón...-Touya lo fijó en completo desacuerdo con la idea.

Tou..¿Tú de que lado estás?...-Yukito se tapó la boca y balanceó la otra mano negando con en dedo índice.

Yuki..-Dijistes que no me incluyera en este asunto..¿cierto?.-Touya suspiró con una enorme gota de sudor,mientras su mejor amigo sonreía mas divertido que nunca.El pobre Kinomoto no tenía nada que hacer.

Saku..-Lo siento hermanito...?vaya?..-Sakura puso cara de pena logrando preocupar a Touya,sin embargo Yukito tenía tal complicidad con Sakura que tan solo sonrió más.

Tou..-Mosntruo Espia...

Saku..¡Kiiaa?..pues ¿sabes una cosita?...es una lástima para Yukito que yo no tuviera un hermano más amable...por entonces si le huviera deseado una feliz relación...que triste para Yuki tenerte como amigo...

Yuki..-jajajaj...Sakura está creciendo...-Touya lo observó incrédulo.-bueno Touya...al menos todo acabó bien..aunque con alguien como Sakura quien puedes sentirse mal.

Tou..¡Estan locos?...?los dos?...-Touya salió de la habitación de Sakura escuchando unas carcajadas de fondo.

Yuki..-Si es bixesual...pero no se lo digas a nadie...por yo no sé si sera cosa de los poderes de Yue..no lo sé...ni Yue claro.-comentó en voz baja para que Touya no lo escuchase.

Saku..¡Waa?...eres un pillo...jjejje...-Sakura miró el reloj.la hora que era...

mira reloj,...hora...

mira reloj ,...hora...

Saku...¡me voy al partido de futbol?...debo vestirme deprisa..?PISTAAA?..-Yukito se retiró de la habitación y cerró la puerta amablemente.Yukito relajó su rostro a uno de tranquilidad,lo cierto es que él tambien había contenido su enfado,y la molestia de ser espiado por alguien.

clinc?..cliniic?

Yuki..-Touya..-bastante sorprendido,pudo ver en los largos dedos del joven alto y moreno unas llaves de su coche dando vueltas de forma provocativa,se disponía a llevar a Sakura al estadio del instituto.Yukito lo observó con una enorme gota de sudor,si le había escuchado,se veía en la molestia de los ojos oscuros.Yukito tragó saliva, ya se las cobraría Touya.

Yuki..-mejor me voy a casa..jejej...-le dió la espalda y algo apresurado se acercó a las escaleras tomándose de la barandilla.

Tou..-espera...-Yukito miró timidamente hacia un lado con una gota de sudor,y sin atreverse a voltear.Touya sonrió.

Tou...-Tú te vienes con nosotros...jejj...

Yuki..-ajem...-tragó salida forzadamente.-claro,tan solo...mjmjm.-se rió por lo bajo.Touya lo miró algo desconfiado bajando sus cejas.Yukito sonrió inocentemente.

Yuki..-me sonrojé por que me estaba atrangantando con una pastel...pero te ves divertido cuando te pones serio.

Tou..¿eh?...?YUKI?...rgrgg...-Touya se metió las llaves en el bolsillo y lo miró con reveldía.-ultimamente se te ve más gracioso,desde aquel día que me mandastes comprar helados para Sakura y sus amigos.Todo por interrumpir algo que el mocoso le iba a decir.

Yuki..-Parecían tenerse tanto aprecio...hasta Sakura me comentó...que ya había encontrado su persona especial...pero el futuro...siempre cambia,nunca me fió de mi imaginación,no por lo menos para estas cosas,pero incluso yo..Yue..guardian de las cartas,guardaba esperanzas de que ese amor..nunca acabara..

Tou..-Je...-algo molesto con ojos de demonio.-dejó de gustarle el mocoso para acabar con alguien peor...

Yuki..-Je..-algo molesto con ojos de demonio.-cuidado con lo que comentas de mi...ajem...digo de Eriol.

Tou..-Tranquilo...supongo que es dificil olvidar la pérdida de un padre...para tí debe ser dificil con esa "REENCARNITA" de las narices.-La mirada de Yukito lo decía todo.

* * *

El Sol pegaba fuerte ese día.Ya había comenzado el partido de fútbol.El ambiente estaba muy animado.El estadio estaba lleno de gente a rebosar,eran las semifinales entre los encuentros de varios insitutos.El público gritaba euforico cada vez que alguien metía un gol a portería.Los dos institutos que competían ahora,eran los equipos más aclamados entre la gente del público,muchos aseguraban que ambos volverían a competir en la final,y otros decían que era como ver el final de los encuentros entre las preparatorias finalistas,por partida doble. 

Shaoran realizó una increíble pirueta en el aire,y metió un gol bien sonado,algunas chicas del público gritaron tanta emoción no podía faltar una pancarta.

Una siluetas negras se movían con divertidas piruetas,a enorme contraluz de los fuertes rayos de sol.Sobresalían piernas bien torneadas.

?WAAAAAA?

?AUPA?...AUUPA­ria ria ria...?INSTITUTO-TOMOEDA?SIEMPRE GANA MÁS?...

?SIIIIIIII?...

Las animadoras iban a gritar de nuevo,y Shaoran no se lo perderían por nada.

Mei-Ling era la capitana del equipo de animadoras,enseguida silvó para recomenzar.Mientras un pervertido se dedicaría a centrar la vista entre las faldas.

Eri..-No mires ahora y estáte atento al partido...-sus ojos violetas grisáceos se entrecerraron.-Eso es más importante.

Shaoran volteó risueño con las mejillas como fresones.Se puso muy provocativo y sonrió con sarcasmo.

Shao..¡Lo que pasa es quel Beaty está celoso?..Como ahora tene novia...Se nos volvió responsable.-A lo lejos se veían las chicas entre el público,levantando una enorme pancarta,la habían estado ocultando.

Eri...-mjmjmm...-eso fué lo único que logró Shaoran.Eriol sonrió.

Yama..¡Eriol Corre a portería?...Alguien gritó un penalty.

Eri..¡Ya voy?...-rapidamente se alejó de Shaoran,pero entre sus cabellos azul marinos,se dibujó una sonrisa de no muy "buenas intenciones"(Eriol:Te lo advertí).Sus piernas avanzaban con velocidad,algunas chicas babeaban e incluso le silvaban,otra pedían pasar para que les firmase un autógrafo.Eriol observó al público con una gota de sudor,mientras corría veloz hacía el otro lado del campo,su mirada bella esperanzada guardaba la idea de que Sakura si huviera podido estar allí.

Vestía al igual que Shaoran el uniforme del equipo Tomoeda, la camisa era de color blanco,y una bandas azuladas,casi de metal,brillaban ambos lados del sueter,los pantalones cortos,a través de los cuales asomaban las musculosas piernas,de algunos jugadores,y en caso de Shaoran o Eriol,una estética muy armoniosa que alegraba la vista a muchas.Los gruesos calcetines hasta las rodillas y los tenis negros,acababan por adornar los cuerpos adolescentes.

Shaoran volteó hacia las chicas ignorando el partido,y rojo como un tomate se limitó a sonreír.La enorme pancarta brilló de un blanco inmaculado a la luz del sol,escándilando sus ojos ámbares.

Shao..¡WWAAA?...¿A DONDE SE LLEVARON LAS LETRAS?.

Las chicas de la pancarta se quedaron en shock al ver la cara que traía Li con la pancarta.La admiradoras de Shaoran se miraron una a otras,y luego miraron hacia la pancarta.

Minajo¡WWAAA?...?CHICAS ES HORRIBLE?...

Yukita...-no lo entiendo...creí que la tinta que le puse era aderente al plástico..-murmuró en voz baja.Un grupo de cinco chicas la miró en movimiento tipo "Flash".

Minajo..¡ESTÚPIDA?...SE BORRÓ AL METERLA EN EL COCHE DE TU MADRE...TE DIJE QUE EL MALETERO LE QUEDABA CHICO?...-Yukita se encojió mientras era pateada por las otras cinco,que como llenas furiosas esperaban su oportunidad para despegarse de su ira.

Shao..-Fiiiuuuu...-sus hombros quedaron caídos.

Mei..-Si quieres algo bien hecho...-Mei-Ling suspiró largo y tendido.

Mei..¡AUPA TOMOEDA?...?AUPAAAA SHAORAN?...-gritó tanto que se quedó roja como un tomate.El tierno Li clavó como dos estacas sus ojos ámbares en su querida Mei-Ling.

Animadoras..-...¿.-Mie-Ling como capitana del equipo tenía varias responsabilidades,entre ellas.Volteó con una vena en la sien ante descontento de algunas,que mantenían los pompones caídos.

Mei..¡AUPPAAA?...?ERIOL?...?AUPA TOMOEDA?...?SIII?...

Animadoras..¡WAAAAAA?

?AUPA?...AUUPA­ria ria ria...?INSTITUTO-TOMOEDA?SIEMPRE GANA MÁS?...

?SIIIIIIII?...-Mei-Ling le tintineaba una ceja.A la mayoría de las animadoras les molaba más Eriol.

A cámara lenta,podía verse un tipo del equipo contrario pasar por la espalda de Shaoran,mientras este esperaba a que las chicas del público volvieran a completar el cartel con varios rotuladores que se habían traído.Shaoran volvió avergonzarse con cara de funeral.El tipo que pasaba por su espalda siguió avanzando,con el balón entre sus pies,sin que Li siquiera se enterase.

Eri..-Como siga mirando las faldas perderemos el partido..ajem...-tosió forzado,mientras sus dos ojitos de un violeta grisáceo se desviaban tambien del partido.A diferencia de Shaoran,Eriol era incluso más reservado que Li.Algo que les resutaba muy cómico a algunos tíos.Ya que Eriol no se cortaba un pelo para otros asuntos.

Shaoran ya murmuraba entre los labios lo que que repetían las animadoras una y otra vez,como quien escucha su Diskman.(Mei-Ling:cambié ciertas partes del baile que hacíamos y puse un poco de la Danza árabe de los siete velos...no me extraña que resulte erótico)Y ciertamente el baile de Mei-ling funsionaba.El equipo contrario tambien algunos quedaban parados como asnos,tan solo por no perderse el movimiento de caderas.

Animadoras..¡WAAAAAA?

?AUPA?...AUUPA­ria ria ria...?INSTITUTO-TOMOEDA?SIEMPRE GANA MÁS?...

?SIIIIIIII?...-

?Con la "T" de Tabasco?

?Con la "O" de Osado?

?AUPA?...AUUPA­ria ria ria...?INSTITUTO-TOMOEDA?

La animadoras seguían calentando al publico y a los equipos en general.Mientras de un estupendo gol,un Rubio dorado del equipo contrario,lanzaba a portería.

Animadoras equipo contrario..¡GOOOOOLLL?

Yama...¡SHAORAN?...¿Que pasa contigo?.

* * *

Mientras Unos individuos se abrían paso entre el público.Un tipo alto,que casi parecía un guardaespaldas,empujaba en la entrada,hasta penetrar hacia el estadio. 

Saku..¡uuyyy?...Hemanito...-dijo con la voz temblorosa.

Tou..¡que nadie se le acerque?..?eh tú?aleja esa mano?.-Sakura lo seguía timidamente.Yukito se le acercó al oído con una gota de sudor.

Yuki..¿Touya,no crees que estás siendo algo evidente?.

Tou...¡HE DICHO QUE LAS MANOS EN LA ESPALDA?.

Yuki..-Psss...

Saku..-Gracias...?hoooee?...

Touya se llevó las manos a la frente.El sol iluminaba con insistencia,el árbitro acababa de gritar el descanso,a lo lejos del largo pasillo que conducía al estadio,en la salida sólo se veía la luz.Sakura balanceó levemente los pompones,mientras pequeñas gotas de sudor recorrían su frente,estaba algo nerviosa.Aunque no era la primera vez que animaba a su equipo ante tanta gente.Pero tenía un extraño presentimiento.

* * *

Los chicos de Tomoeda se retiraban al banquillo,se echaban agua a la cara,algunos en plan cómico apretanban por la boquilla y empapaban de agua a los compañeros.Yamasaki oculto,sentía el suave cesped acomodarlo con tranquilidad,sacó un refresco de la mochila y empezaba a batirlo con insistencia.Sus ojos siempre sonrientes se abrieron de par en par cuando un rostro muy,muy sonriente observaba por debajo del banquillo.Entrecerró su atractiva mirada. 

Yama..¡AH?..Eriol..ayúdame con esto...

Eri..¿Tienes otro refresco?..-se sentó a su lado,Yamasaki se lo tiró,y ambos siguieron revolviendo.-Ya veras como se animan...jejej...

Yama..-Por supuesto...jejej

* * *

Sakura se inclinó timidamente como una niña curiosa,con los brazos en las espaldas.Llevaba la faldita de las animadoras,y dos pompones muy llamativos de color rosa,que con cariño la había cedido Tomoyo.Sakura parpadeó su llamativos ojos verdes,mientras en su top lucía con letras grandes "aupa insituto Tomoeda",como el uniforme de las demás animadoras,lo único es que a tener en cuenta,es que en la delantera de Sakura,se lucía mejor. 

Una chica morena,que poco tenía que envidiarle corrió hasta Sakura,y paró en seco.

Mei..¿Donde estabas?...hasta Eriol parecía un poco depre...

Saku..-hum...-

"Frush"...sus mejillas lo decían todo.Yukito la miró algo sorprendido,preguntándose que le haría Eriol para tenerla así de enamorada con tan solo oír su nombre.Touya venía a tener la cara contraría.Yukito puso ambas manos en los hombros de Sakura y sonrió con amabilidad.

Yuki..-Corre con las demás,Debe estar deseando verte..de seguro le gustarás.

Saku..¡waaa?...-sonrojo inmediato.

Yuki...-mjmjm.-Touya lo miró con cara de demonio.

Tou..-no pensé que fueras tan pervertido.-Sakura volteó llena de interrogaciones.

Saku...¿Por que hermanito?...-Touya corrió espantado los brazos en cortina con una enorme gota de sudor.

Tou..¡Tu vé con las animadoras?..-levemente sonrojado.

El público comenzaba a gritar,mientras unos enormes tambores pertenientes al otro instituto,tronaban como si pasase la caballería.

Mei..-Mira que llegan a ser fanáticos..-se sopló el flequillo recortado.

Saku...-aaa..?jiipii?...OKEY...-Sakura se alejó seguida de Mei-Ling hacia el grupo.

Sakura salió al estadio,y el sol pegó fuerte en su melena dorada.El ligero viento que corría levantó sus cabellos,y se empezaron a formar delicadas arrugas en sus ropas.Sus increibles piernas comenzaron a correr,y la piel amelocotonada de Sakura brilló a la luz del sol,mientras su rostro sonreía y sus lindos y risueños ojos verdes se contrataban con el rosa de sus mejillas,era una buena atleta.Podía escuchar el grito del público y resonar de unos tambores,que continuaban animando al equipo contrario.

Una bella china la seguía detrás,con fuego rojo en la mirada,y una lisa y larga melena de un negro azabache,tan brillante y sedosa,con un corte tan perfecto que daban ganas de acariciar.

Sakamura,un pelirrojo y tercero de la selección entre los mejores jugadores votados se quedó parado,y en sus labios se dibujó una enorme sonrisa.Tocó a Shaoran del hombro.

Shao..¡OOWWN®-"Frush",Shaoran perdió el habla por movimiento reflejo.Sakamura muy divertido sonrió y volteó a los demás.La mayoría del equipo de Tomoeda estaba sentado en el banquillo.

Saka..¡Eh chicos escuchad?...?Ya llegó nuestro Bomboncito?.-A muchos se la salieron los ojos al ver a lo lejos una hermosa cabellera dorada.

Chicos..¡SIII?...-comenzaban a delirar en plan "chachi".

Kasuwasa..-nuesto caramelito.

Antonio..-nuestro pastelito de miel.

Shao..¡Ahem?...-tosió molesto con una ceja tintineando.En ese momento Sakura a lo lejos dejaba los pompones a una de las animadoras,y corría hacia los chicos.

Yamasaki..-El angelito de nuestra guarda...jjjiji...?a refrescarse?...

?shaaaaaafff?

Saka..¡eh¡..tío...eso no es agua¡..-Yamasaki había empezado la fiesta con los más despistados.Otros se apuntaron y se reían por detrás.

Shao..-contiene azúcar...

Saka..¡mi pelo?

Yamasaki...-seguro que con mejor sabor,el equipo contrario te saboreará mejor.

Kasuwasa mantenía las manos bien elevadas.

Kasu..¿Mejor sabor?...?ah?...¿A quien llamastes ...?

Saka..¡VEN AQUÍ QUE TENGO UNAS PALABRITAS?...

?SHAAAAAFFFF?...Yamasaki no paraba.El resto del grupo se reía a carcajada limpia,mientras algunos abofeteaban el refresco furiosos de ser las víctimas.

Shao...¡YAMASAKI?...?PRONTO TE APRENDES OTRA VARIEDAD DE SABORES?...

Saka..¡waaaa?...su puño de kepchu es lo mejor...

Chicos...¡waaaa?...-Los chicos empezaron a zarandarse del frío,mientras la botella de Yamasaki les seguía lanzando refresco.Eriol metió un brinco tras Yamasaki tipo Power Ranger y apretó la botella.

Eri...¡jajaja?...

?shaaaaaaaaffff?

Saku..¡WAAA?...¡que frío¡.

Silencio general.Yamaki fué el último en dejar de reírse.En lo que Sakura se ponía roja como un tomate,Eriol dejaba caer la botella al suelo.Shaoran volteaba para todos los lados,mientras alucinaba junto a los demás.

Saku..¡ERIOOOL?...,Shaoran y los presentes "Frush".Aunque alguno de ellos se ponía algo más serios.Otros intentaban mantener la risa.Sakura estaba completamente empapada,el refresco sabor limón,chorreaba por su increíble cuerpo a la luz del sol,mientras su melena dorada se volvía más amarilla.Aquel top se trasparentó levemente las gotitas penetraban por la camisa,y el refresco seguía cayendo por sus piernas,sus muslo,sus rodillas...vamos,un espéctaculo que muchos había estado deseando.

Eriol apretó los puños y con las mejilas sonrojadas sólo se le ocurrió una cosa.

Saku..¡KIAAA?..-Sakura tembló como gelatina mientras Eriol la abrazaba contra sí.

Eri..¡Lo siento amor mío?..?LO siento?...-observó a los demás,y luego postró sus ojos violetas grisáceos en Sakura..-Salgamos de aquí...no dejes de abrazarte,así no se verá.

Kasu..-No lo sientas tanto...?Caray?..-Los demás chicos le lanzaron una mirada demoniaca y de decencia.

?Boom?

Saka...¡APALEARLO?...-Shaoran se cruzaba de lados observando el cesped en dirección contraria,como si aquello le resultase más relajante.

Sakura con sus ojos verdes entrecerrados,observaba por el hombro de Eriol,mientras podía sentir el cálido abrazo sobre la ropa mojada.Eriol la rodeó todavía más por la cintura y la levantó en el aire,mientras cojía sus piernas con el otro brazo.

Eri..-Apóyate bien en mí.-Sakura asintió en completo Shock,pero bueno,se lo permitía por tratarse de su novio.Entre el humo que lanzaba la pelea de chicos,algunos los observaba alejarse con cierta envidia.

Eri..¡NO ME ESPERÉN?..TENGO ASUNTOS MÁS IMPORTANTES QUE ATENDER?...-Eriol penetró por uno de los pasillos y se dirijía al cuarto de los muchachos.

Chicos..¡A LA ORDEN CAPITAN ?.

Shaoran viró muy molesto.

Shao..- no permitiré que se salga con la suya...?kiaa?...-

?Boom?

Cuando Shaoran se dió cuenta,uno de los chicos ya lo estaba incluyendo en la pelea.

* * *

Saku..-Eriol...-Sakura se tapaba mientras Hiraguizawa algo sonrrojado la depositaba en el banquillo,al lado del baño de chicas.Sakura parpadeó timidamente,sin atreverse a mirarlo. 

Eri..-será mejor que entrés allí,ahora mismo te traigo algo de ropa y...-Sakura levantó la vista y unió sus labios con los del.Eriol estaba como electrocutado,con los pelos de punta.Sakura despues de un tierno roce alejó el rostro y abrió los ojos lentamente.

Saku..-te quiero.-Eriol coloreó sus pálidas mejillas y la observó con su fino rostro.Su

mirada se volvió de lo más dulce y enmudeciente para Sakura.

Saku..-jaja...que guapo es mi pastelito.-Sakura cerró los ojos,disfrutando de las caricias que Eriol con suavidad desfilaba por sus mejillas y cuello.Eriol levantó su mentón con firmeza y le besó los labios con una pasión fogosa.Relajando sus intenciones aquellos labios provocaron en Sakura un gran escalofrío,que recorrió su cuerpo de punta a punta.

Eri..-mm...yo tambiem te amo...

Saku..-aah..mi Eriol...-Sakura apretó los puños en su camisa.Mientras su corazón se disparaba a cien por hora.Llegarían un momento en que sus cuerpos acabarían condensándose por el calor.Enseguida se separaron y Eriol se alejó,mientras Sakura entraba al baño de las chicas.Para su sorpresa había coincidido con Naoko,esta acababa de lavarse las manos,y ahora se las estaba secando mientras no apartaba la vista de Sakura.

Nao...-mmm...Por suerte me traje unas ropas de recambió...-levantó y bajó las gafas,ojeando a Sakura,como toda una profesional.

Saku..¿eh?...-levantó una ceja con una enorme gota de sudor,mientras la limonada aun goteaba por su cuerpo.Le había dejado su ropa entre las manos,mientras Naoko cerraba la puerta tras de sí.Sakura encontró una nota,la leería despues de cambiarse de ropa.

?Toc toc?..

Saku..?...uuyyy...

Eri..¿Sakura?...te he traído...

Saku..-N..no ya tengo ropa...

Eri..-...Entonces te veo en el partido...

Saku..-siii...jeje..

Eriol se marchó algo asombrado.Pensando que tal vez Sakura había teletransportado la ropa desde su casa.Sus poderes realmente se estaban mejorando.Sakura se sonrojó pensando en Eriol de nuevo,era tan atento con ella,sino fuera por que ya sabía de su timidez y afan de no preocupar nadie,a Sakura le huviera parecido que su novio rozaba casi la perfección.

Saku..¡ACHIS?..ugg..mejor me visto...-se cambió ensguida de ropa,luego tomó la ropa mojada y le estuvo dando varias vueltas en el lavamanos,sacando bastante limonada.

Sakura sintió de pronto una soledad terrible,en el baño tan solo se escuchaba su respiración,que pronto estalló en llanto.Sakura intentaba contenerse,pero la imagen de ella misma,proyectada en el espejo de frente,no contribuyó en absoluto.

Saku..-To..tomoyo...-mencionó con cansancio.Nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta de su sufrimiento,pero Sakura comprendió que podía tener en común con su novio Hiraguizawa.Ni siquiera le había comentado algo a Eriol.Un pequeño peluche amarillo entró olfateando con su naricilla el baño.

Kero..¡Sakura?...-voló con todas sus fuerzas hacia su querida ama,que estrujó en sus brazos por movimiento reflejos.Spinel cuando fué su sorpresa,que se encontró con escena.

Spi..-Sakura..mmm...-sus ojos celestes se entrecerraron,pensaba ir a dar con Eriol,pero luego de reflexionar.Spinel Sun voló hacia Sakura y cuando quizo darse cuenta...

Saku..-Hubmm...Tomoyo...por te fuistes querida amiga..neegg...-Sakura abrazó a los dos peluches con tal fuerza que estos se besaron en el hocico.

Spinel..-mmm...?puajj?...-Spinel Sun volteó de inmediato,y dió palmitas a Sakura en el hombro,mientras la abrazaba por la espalda.Kero movió impaciente sus alitas y se abrazó el cuello.

¿Necesitas una nueva amiga?...-Sakura se quedó silenciosa,cuando fué su sorpresa cuando Sonomi junto a Ruby Moon había entrado en el baño de las chicas.En los ojos verdes de Sakura podía ver su confusión,Ruby Moon se echó a atrás su melena purpureante.

Saku..-mm...snifff..lo-losiento...no pretendía...-Ruby Moon sonrió de forma cálida y le guiñó un ojo a Sonomi.La madre de Tomoyo tenía unas ojeras considerable de llorar,Ruby Moom sin más levantó con fuerza asombrosa a Sakura del suelo,dejándola de pie.

Saku..-eres muy fuerte...-La guardiana lunar negó con la cabeza y saludó con tranquilidad.

Ruby..-me mandó mi amo para ver como te encontrabas..Linda Sakura...ya me voy tranquila,te dejó en sus manos..-La señora Daedoyi asintió Moon se retiró seguida Spinel Sun,mientras Sakura y Sonomi sin más se sonrieron.

Sono..¡Pequeñaa?..-completamente enternecida la abrazó contra sí,Sakura roja como un tomate correspondió a su abrazo y cerró los ojos.-Ya no me llames Señora Daedoyi...llámame Sonomi..o incluso puedes llamarme mamá Sonomi...

Saku..-ermm...?ah?...-Sakura quedó en shock por unos momentos.Luego comprendiendo muchas cosas,simplemente se lo permitió.-mamá Sonomi.

La señora Daedoyi sintió una gran alegría,sintiendo que su vida,iba a dar una nuevo giro.

* * *

**¡CONTINUARÀ¡**

Gracias a todos por sus reviews,XD:...

me puse super alegre...?waaa?...¿un capitulo largo no?...XD...bueno,gracias a todas las personas que me han apoyado hasta el final?super gracias de corazón?...

Sip como lo oyen...este es el capítulo final de mi fic...XD...espero de corazón que les haya gustado...bueno...pues me llevó bastante esta capítulo,es muuuyyyy laaargooo...yep..espero no haberlos cansado...bueno...disfruten con este fic,...y de nuevo...!ergracias por seguirme?aaaaaa?...(Kissmy grita como una loca y se pone a caminar con la punta de los dedos.

Dejen sus reviews...aaa...XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD?..porfas,y prometo contentarlos como se merece...es que quería publicar este fic cuanto antes...lo siguiente serán solo reviews,gracias...XD...


	26. Estaremos siempre juntos

**Caprichoso Corazón**

**Capítulo XXVI(Estaremos siempre juntos)**

Por el horizonte ya se asomaba el sol completamente,cubierto levemente de algunas nubes que se habían encargado de rociar las plantas durante la noche.Tomoeda despertaba como siempre con un sol reluciente y escuálido,la tierra fría recuperaba poco a poco el calor perdido en la noche,la escarcha se derretía al paso de los rayos solares.Aquella hermosa mañana de domingo se respiraba un aire frío ,húmedo y limpio,que despejaba fielmente los pulmones de quien se asomara al balcón , o la ventana.En un lugar apartado del bullicio de la gran ciudad,casi a las afueras de Tomoeda,se encontraba una casita terrera,de dos pisos,donde convivían un padre,el hermano mayor,y la menor Kinomoto.

Una chica se levantó revolviendo algo gandula las sábanas,despues de varias vueltas se quedó sentada en la orilla de la cama.Sus cabellos de fino oro oscuro estaban completamenete revueltos,como una hermosa tela dorada aún sin planchar.Entre las largas pestañas destacaban dos increíbles ojos verdes,imitando pura gema de esmeralda. Poseía una singular belleza de tal magnitud ,que a veces le ocasionaba algún que otro inconveniente con los chicos,en especial cuando perdían el habla antes siquiera se saludarla.A parte de su hermosa sonrisa,su cuerpo era espectacular.

Ella algo sonrojada viró hacia un pequeño cajón de su escritorio,estaba abierto.Luego algo molesta observó al pasar de las nubes y el amanecer a través de la ventana.Alguien se había salido volando por esta,para dejarla en ese estado.

Saku…-Kero..-emitieron sus labios con pesar,y es que se estaba congelando.Sakura tembló un poco ,mientras se acostumbraba a la temperatura ,estaba muy alegre alegre,tendría libre el día entero para dedicárselo a su amado Eriol.Se levantó de la cama y observó el reloj,eran las nueve y cuarto,aun se sentía cansada.Se dirigió al baño y allí se despejó el rostro echándose agua fría en el lavabo,se secó con la toalla,luego volvió a la cama y allí justo en la mesita de noche.

Saku…-Own¡…se me había despistado…-justo ahí había un folio doblado,de color rosa,Naoko se lo había dejado junto a la ropa seca.Aquella tarde Sakura había sido mojada de limonada por su propio novio,para colmo en frente de otros futbolistas y en mitad del estadio,con un sol radiante.Sakura lo tomó en sus delicadas manos y lo abrió posando sus fascinantes ojos verdes en las primeras lineas.

_"Querida Sakura,_

_lamento todo el daño causado durante estos ultimos meses,Eriol tenía razón en una cosa.Desde un principio huviera sido mejor que me dedicara más tiempo a mi, en vez de estarlos molestando,espiando su relación costantemente.Pero pido tu perdón,por que hay algo que no conoces,es un secreto que he guardado durante mucho tiempo y que solo yo conozco,te suplico una vez lo sepas ,igual intentes olvidarlo, como si nunca huviera_ sucedido.

_Mi amor corresponde a Eriol Hiraguizawa,es por ello que he tardado todo este tiempo en reaccionar,me ha costado superarlo,realmente me atrae tu novio desde el primer día que lo conocí,por favor no me guardes rencor.¡Ojalá me perdones¡..Reconozco que soy una persona muy celosa y posesiva a distancia…jejejelo siento de corazón..¡Créeme¡"_

Saku..-¿A distancia?… 

_"Con lamento…Naoko…"_

Saku..-supongo que se había obsecionado o algo…¿hub?..-Sakura movió inquieta las piernas en el colchón y le echó un vistazo a la puerta.Touya pasaba bostezando como de costumbre,dando zancadas hacia la escalera,con gotas de agua recorriendo su cara,de seguro se había dado un buen remojo para despejarse.

Saku..-¡Hermano¡…-Touya frenó en seco al desaparecer por la puerta,y dio un paso hacia atrás para verla.Sus ojos oscuros parpadearon extrañados.-Creo que hoy invitaré a una amiga en la tarde.-mencionó alegre desde la cama.

Tou..-Haz lo que quieras…-Touya con rostro serio continuó su camino,Sakura infló colorada sus cachetes y gritó desde la cama.

Saku..-¡Tan solo avisaba…por si tenías planes¡…Bah.

Tou..-¿Planes?….mmm-se rascó el mentón bajando por las escalerillas.

* * *

Había una tenue oscuridad,Eriol permanecía muy tranquilo en ella cuando de repente se abrió una puerta,la luz entró con tal fuerza en sus ojos que juró quedar ciego por deslumbrante aparición.

Saku..-¡Eriol¡...jajaja¡...-entró muy alegre y lo rodeó con sus delicados brazos sin previo aviso.-Te eché tanto de menos.

A Eriol le nació una gota de sudor y se limitó a sonreír.La Reencarnación podía escuchar otros pasos aproximarse.Sakura vestía una blusita muy ajustada y un poco brillante,falda de un rojo chillón a juego con unas botas más blancas.

Mei-Ling se asomó curiosa por la puerta,asegurándose de algo,Eriol tenía por seguro que la chica comprobaba que su presencia no incomodara en ese momento a la pareja.

Mei...-¡Oye Sakura¡...disculpa..-su mirada chispeante y rojiza parecía confusa.

Saku..-emr...no¡..osea...¿eh?...¿por que?...-Mei-Ling frunció el seño y saco con rapidez una camisa amarilla.Era realmente muy moderna,con dos pequeñas líneas de un verde fosforescente a ambos lados,que bajaban hasta el final.

Mei..-¡waa¡..no estoy muy segura de esto...-luego la chinita sonrió orgullosa y con los cachetitos sonrojados.-necesito la opinion de un experto.-apretó la camisa con fuerza.

Eri..-¡Déjame adivinar¡...mmm

Mei-Ling y Sakura..-¡Ya lo sabes¡...no hace falta.-Eriol dió un sobresalto y solo pudo sonreír avergonzado.

Mei-ling algo apurada se mordió el labio inferior,y es que podía ser muy persistente cuando alguna pregunta le rondaba la cabeza,sobre todo si se trataba de su primo.

Mei..-¿Crees que le gustará?.

Eri..-Incluso Sakura envidia tu gusto por la ropa...-sonrió divertido ante los cachetes inflados de Sakura,sus esmeraldas ya brillaban con su característico valor y templanza.Eriol estaba muy feliz,su sonrisa traviesa era todo un placer mostrarla ante aquel ángel.-Esa camisa es de lo más cool..

Mei..-¡Ah¡ Eriol...sino fuera que me estoy con Shaoran yo...-sus ojos eran dos coranzoncitos.Sakura cambió pasando su expresión de sentirse traicionada,a una de gran enojo.Eriol entrecerró su misteriosa mirada,y una de sus manos se la llevó a la barbilla,su sonrisa era de lo más abrumante.

Mei..-¡Ouch¡...que lindo.

Saku..-¡OIGAN USTEDES¡...¿Y TÚ QUE HACES COQUETEANDO EN MIS NARICES?...-le abucheó Sakura en toda la cara.

Eri..-¡ah¡...lo siento no pretendía...-Eriol estaba confuso.Juraría que ha Sakura le encantaba su sonrisa.-no entiendo nada...¡espera¡..¡yo no coqueteaba¡

En ese momento apareció una pequeña gatita negra por la puerta,con sinuosos movimientos llenos de belleza y sensualidad felina.

Spi..-¿A que viene ese escándalo?...por favor...¿Podrían comportarse?.

Mei..-mmm...No es para tanto...tu armas más escándalo cuando comes dulces.

Mei-Ling dió un paso atrás ante el temor que despertaba en los ojos de Spinel-Sun.Su mirada lanzaría llamas.

Sakura y Eriol no dijeron nada y tan solo suspiraron largo y tendido.A veces las respuestas de Mei-Ling dejaban mucho que desear.Sakura y Eriol se miraron fijamente y mientras Mei-Ling y Spinel Sun seguían discutiendo,estos se tomaron de la mano.

Eri..-A veces tengo miedo de amarte de esta forma..-comentó por lo bajo,Sakura sintió una punzada en el corazón y tembló nerviosa.Tiernamente sonrojada apretó la mano en la de Eriol,mientras la otra se tomaba parte de la falda.

Saku..-mjmjm...Es normal...sentía algo parecido por Shaoran...-Eriol entendió la indirecta y se sonrojó incluso más que la flor de cerezo.Era imposible ocultar tanto sentimiento.

Por su parte Mei-Ling abrió una puerta grande de bordes dorados,que conducía a la habitación de Eriol,con la camisa de amarillo fosforescente ,enrrollada entre los brazos, se perdió como alma que se lleva el diablo,seguida de Spinel Sun,empeñada en que su discurso fuera escuchado con lujo de detalles.Para un vez que hablaba no permitiría que nada le cortara el sermón.

Eri..-Realmente..-se silenció y viró al sentir la presencia de Shaoran junto a Sakura.

Leeentró por el pasillo principal,con un objetivo muy claro a medida que traspasaba aquella puerta,su mirada almendrada y color ambar era muy firme,brillando de forma intensa,su cuerpo mantenía un andar algo robotizado.Mei-ling se extrañó de verlo tan serio,con la pequeña Spy cuchicheando a sus espaldas cerró silenciosa la puerta,aunque Shaoran estaba demasiado metido en el papel de martir,como para siquiera darse cuenta donde se encontraba.

Shaoran llegó hasta Eriol y tan solo abrió los labios para pronunciar una frase,sin siquiera haber tenido la consideración de saludar.

Shao..-¿Comenzamos?.-ante el asombro de Shaoran,el misterioso e intelectual Eriol,bajó la cabeza con una enorme gota de sudor y cara de deber a todo el mundo.

Eri..-No es que ella debiera saberlo.

Saku..-¿Ella?...-Eriol subió la mano de Sakura y se la besó con gran naturalidad.

Eri..-Sakura...es hora de ponerte a prueba,no es que desconfié de lo que has aprendido..pero siempre,incluso a mis guardianes los pongo a prueba de todas mis enseñanzas...espero que no te incomode si...

Saku..-¿Hablas de luchar con las cartas Sakura?...¡A QUE ESPERAMOS¡..-Sakura apludió emocionada y muy segura de si misma.

Eri..-¡WAA¡...no esperaba tanto...

Shao...-Eriol me escojió para ser tú rival...-Sakura entrecerró los ojos,incrédula deformó la boca por un solo lado su mirada se centró en Eriol.

Saku..-Sabes lo mal que lo esta pasando el chico..y tuvistes la cara de seguir con eso...escuché lo que le comentabas en el recreo...Agumm...

Eri..-¡AAY¡...¿Acaso quieres retarme a mi?...-Eriol daba pequeños golpecitos con el pie intentando disipar el dolor que le causaba la pisotada de Sakura.Shaoran con un brillo en los ojos observaba incauto la penetración que existía entre la Reencarnación de Claw Read y la sucesora de cartas Claw.Algo de que lo convencía cada día más de que su amor por Sakura era imposible,a menos que Eriol desapareciera de sus vidas,algo un poco dificil.

Shaoran molesto consigo mismo giró bruscamente la cabeza y cerró los ojos,sería todo un reto amarla pero su amor por ella era muy fuerte,confiaba en poder modificarlo.

Saku..-No es eso tonto..solo que ...no creo que esté preparado.

Shao..-No te preocupes por mí Sakura...-Shaoran sonrió con la cabeza gacha.-Claw Read..entre otras cosas,siempre sabía planear todo a la perfección,de tal modo que siempre lograba su objetivo.

Saku..-¿que?...bueno si...-se hizo la despistada.-Me gustaría mucho luchar contigo para probar mis nuevos poderes,pero soy yo la que no se siente preparada...¡ah¡..disculpen chicos...

La puerta del fondo se abrió,dando paso a Mei-Ling.

Mei..-¡Ah¡...si...no sabes cuanto te comprendo...-Mei-Ling y ella afirmaron juntas.-te acompaño.

Saku...-gracias..-y las dos amigas salieron por la puerta grande muy orgullosas,dejándolos a los pobres bastantes complejos.Eriol y Shaoran quedaron como dos figuras muy lejanas y apartadas del mundo,en plena ignorancia.

Eri...-Own…-algo inquieto se cruzó de brazos y viró hacia Li.-No se para que me esfuerzo…Uff…-Shaoran lo observó por el rabillo del ojo algo molesto.

Shao..-¿Qué?.-mencionó con las manos en los bolsillos.¿De donde había salido Mei-Ling?

Spi..-mmm…tengo la impresión de que Sakura…no está de acuerdo con su idea amo…

Shao..-Ah ..no es para tanto…-muy tranquilo,sacudió la mano ,negando con rotundidad.Eso no le sentó muy a Hiraguizawa.

Eri..-¿Bromeas?..¿Y que hay de mis esfuerzos?…-Eriol se molestó aun mas viró hacia Li.Sus ojos violeta grisáceos se llenaron de ira abrumadora ,dejando a Li estupefacto.-¿Cómo probaremos ahora los poderes de Sakura?…¡Acaso te volvistes idiota¡…¿Cómo haremos para que no se de cuenta de quien puede estar tras las nuevas amenazas?.

Shao..-¡A MI NO ME INSULTES¡…¡EL UNICO IDIOTA QUE CONOZCO ERES TU¡.

Eriol algo sonrojado apretó los nudillos de sus manos , estaba a punto de gritar.

Eri...-¡SI YA TE DESCUBRISTES ,NI SIQUIERA HABRÁ AMENAZAS¡...-terminó por alzar la voz junto a Shaoran.Spinel Sun tenía claro que no solo se trataba de una simple pelea de hechicería ,en el fondo cada uno reclamaba a su modo el cariño de Sakura.Por que Eriol aunque fuera su novio sabía de sobra que Shaoran aún tenía firmes intenciones de quitársela.

Eri…-¡AAAH¡…

Shao..-¿ACASO TUS PODERES NO TE ADVIRTIERON DE ESTO¡….¿POR QUIEN ME HAS TOMADO?...

Eri..-¡ME EMOCIONÓ TANTO LA IDEA DE VER A SAKURA USANDO LAS CARTAS CLAW,QUE NO NO LO HICE ¡…-Eriol apretó los puños y algo sonrojado bajó la mirada.-¡PERO NO ES QUE TUVIERA QUE ESCATIMAR EN PEQUEÑOS DETALLES¡…¡LA CULPA FUE TUYA¡.

Shao…-¡HABER USADO TUS PODERES¡…¡AHORA TE AGUANTAS¡.

Eri…-¡PERO ES QUE NO DEBÍAS REVELAR EL SECRETO¡

Shao..-¿ACASO DIJISTES QUE LO OCULTARA¡.

Eri..-¡GRGRGRG¡…¡FUERA DE MI MANSIÓN¡…-Señaló con euforia hacia la puerta.Shaoran fijó sus ojos ambar en los de Eriol ,sentía que su amistad se estaba perdiendo de nuevo.La mirada violeta grisácea le respondió con histeria ,amenazante sin detenerse,Li hizo un bufido de mal talante y revelde volteó silencioso.

Shao..-¡Como quieras¡…-enseguida desapareció de la vista de Eriol,este se pasó las manos por el cabello algo nervioso.

Spi..-amo…no se enoje de esa forma…¿que aún no ha salido del patio del colegio?.

Eri..-..Hum…¡Dios¡..-se paso la mano por la cara ,estaba tan avergonzado de si mismo que tan solo se dirgió a su cuarto.La rabia ante tener que seguir enfrentándose a Shaoran le dolía.

* * *

Al día siguiente……. 

10.30 de la mañana…Mansión Lee.

Shao…-¡MEI-LING¡…-algo sonrojado se acercó a la puerta de la chica,estaba un poco nervioso.-¡tenemos que hablar¡.

Dentro de la habitación reinaba la calma.Mei dormía placidamente ,ese lunes no tenían clases y deseaba aprovechar toda la mañana para descansar,la salida con Sakura la había dejado agotada.Shaoran hizo una mueca de mal talante tras la puerta,estaba algo apurado,se apoyó en la pared sin escuchar respuesta.

Sus cabellos castaños quedaron revueltos en la nuca,mientras su chispeante mirada ambar observaba el techo,perdidad en la inmensidad de la nada.Vestía un sueter azul índigo de cuello de tortuga,con la cremayera plateada en su centro,dejando caer parte de las solapas del cuello,debajo unos vaqueros negros a medio muslo,y unas deportivas con calcetines gordos calzando los pies.

-¡Shaoran¡…-soñó despierto,imágenes de la bella Sakura gritaron su nombre ,ella le sonreía con un osito marrón entre sus manos.-¡es para ti¡..

Sakura volteaba con las manos juntas,sus ojos angelicales vibraban suavemente,y abría sus labios rojizos.-¡Shaoran¡…¡te esperaré¡…-

Shao…-Sa-Sakura..haa..-se arrastró por la pared y quedó rapidamente sentado sobre el suelo.Sus mejillas estaban muy rojas ,sus largas manos se hundieron en la cara y cerró los ojos,el pecho le dolía.Sus poderes le mostraron algo que huviera sido mejor no captar.

-------------recuerdo-------------

-¿VOLVERÁS?…-Sakura fabricó durante la noche un osito de peluche,Tomoyo le había imformado de la marcha de Shaoran.-------

Sakura se le acercaba a lomos de una moto que Touya manejaba,se estacionó rapido fuera del aeropuerto.Sakura con un peluche entre sus manos bajó rapidamente y penetró en el edificio,Touya la seguía extremecido,ese mocoso se la quitaría algún día.

-------------------------

Despues de que sus poderes les mostraran todo eso ,Shaoran se pudo ver a si mismo como un niño de 11 años ,en el aeropuerto.

-¡Shaoran¡…-sus miradas se encontraron,Sakura se quedó muda ,tan solo observándolo en silencio.Wei,el mayordomo se encontraba allí,y comprendió de inmediato su timidez.

Wei..-no olvide que su vuelo ya va a salir..-amablemente le retiró las maletas a Li.-colocaré todo junto el equipaje.

Se marchó con una amplia sonrisa,los pequeños no dejaban de mirarse tiernamente sonrojados.Estaban tensos,una simple y madura sonrisa por parte de Li,apaciguó el corazón latiente de la pequeña Sakura,con el verdor de sus ojos incrementado.

Saku..-Shaoran

Shao..-Ese oso….¿Es para mí?…-la pequeña niña afirmó muy sonrojada.y se lo entregó en las manos.

Shao..-¡Gra-gracias¡…-completamente sonrojado.Sakura sollozó,parecía a punto de estallar.

Saku..-¡te echaré de menos Shaoran¡.-Li tan solo amplió su sonrisa,volviéndola más cálida.Sakura se desesperó.-¿volveremos a vernos¡.

Li dulcemente sonrojado asintió seguro de si mismo y con mucha calma,sus ojos almendrados poseían un leguaje propio ,el brillo sobre su color ambar era muy intenso.La mirada firme le dio seguridad a Sakura,ella timidamente comenzó a llorar,sin miedo lo observaba con un caudal de lágrimas naciendo de sus enormes ojos verdes.

Saku..-¡SHAORAN¡..-la pequeña y dulce Sakura estaba muy triste.Reclamándole por su nombre una respuesta.

Shao..-nos volveremos a ver…¡lo prometo¡..-Shaoran volteó hacia la salida,reprimiendo sus impulsos de abrazar a la preciosa Sakura.

-----fin de la visión----

Shao..-¡maldita sea¡…SNIFF…-sus manos se deslizaron por la cabeza hundiéndose en sus cabellos,estos se entrelazaron enredándose en sus dedos.El pecho le dolía mucho¿valdría la pena hablar con Mei-Ling?.

Trac¡..

La puerta de a habitación de Mei se abrió,el chico enseguida se incorporó despegándose de la pared.Ella lo observó extrañada por el sigular movimiento.

Mei..-¿Qué andabas haciendo?.-Sus ojos rojizos se abrieron de par en par,Shaoran volteó hacia ella con el rostro asustadizo.-mmm…es igual…

Mei-Ling traía consigo una camisa de un amarillo fosforescente,se acercó sigilosa a Li y se la apoyó encima,Shaoran algo sonrojado la observaba con una gota de sudor,mientras Mei-ling,con suma rapidez,se encargaba de deslizar la tela sobre sus pectorales eliminando algunas arrugas.Lo hacía con un ensimismamiento que asustaba.

Mei..-Se me despistó dárte esto el otro día..¡ya está¡…-vociferó orgullosa,la dejó sobre Li y comenzó a andar hacia atrás,enseguida frenó y sus ojos rojizos los observaron curiosos,analizando cada detalle.

Shao..-¿eh?…-confuso bajó la cabeza y pudo descubrir dos bandas verdosas a ambos lados de la camisa,era algo metalizadas.Shaoran alzó su mirada complaciente hacia Mei-Ling,ella asintió supercontenta.

Mei..-¡TE QUEDA GENIAL¡…ademas cuenta con la aprovación de ..-se tapó la boca.Shaoran agarró enseguida la camisa y su mirada se entrecerró hacia Mei-Ling,las mejillas se le volvieron a enceder,esta vez con cierta cólera.

Su rostro se tornaba furioso,forzándolo a cambiar de expresión.Los fuertes brazos retiraron la tela volviéndola a arrugar.Li intentaba mejorar su actitud,pero pensar en el chico que había dado su consentimiento ,le revolvía el estómago.Pues no era dificil adivinar quien fue,la inocente Mei-Ling había sido demasiado evidente con su sonrojo.

Ella intentó apaciguar la situación ,adivinando sus intenciones.

Mei..-Es-tas guapo…emp…¿Shaoran?

Shao..-Eriol..

Mei..-No es para tanto….-Shaoran apretó la dentadura,su mirada se volvió fría e hiriente.Mei-Ling sintió de forma directa una punzada en el corazón , de rechazo.Shaoran la observaba desafiante,eso le hacía daño a su prima Mei-ling .La chica algo dolida ,se sobrepuso en su último esfuerzo, presurosa intentó explicarse.

Mei..-Sakura y yo veníamos de compras…fue de paso..visitamos a Eriol y bueno,no estaba muy segura y le pregunté…¡De todas formas tu tambien estabas allí¡...¿un momento?...

Mei-Ling enseguida adivinó su extraño comportamiento.

Li contenía su furia,el cuerpo en tension ,la sangre envenenada.Hubo un molesto silencio,Mei podía sentirlo,aquellos ojos ámbares que tanto amaba ,ahora se volvían odiosos,eran como si le reclamaran haber pisado la morada del enemigo.De manera egoísta y tajante la perdieron de vista ,sin nada más que decir .Su error ya estaba hecho y sería algo imperdonable.

Una enorme trizteza retomó el corazón de Mei-Ling,que día tras día se empequeñecía más y más,las esperanzas de enamorarlo se perdían entre sus lágrimas.Fue tan intensa su tragedia que sus manos se elevaron,acurrucando su cara,los labios de Mei-Ling estaban temblorosos,sentía un intenso nudo en su garganta.¿Por qué la trataba con ese desprecio?.¿Cómo había cambiado tanto su trato desde que reclamó su compañía en el aeropuerto?.Ella se tragaba su orgullo y sus lágrimas sólo por verlo feliz,pero no es que tuviera que culpar a su amiga Sakura o Eriol sobre sus decisiones.

Mei..-¡Shaoran¡…¡dime algo Shaoran¡

Shao..-….-dobló la camisa con ensimismamiento,y se la colgó del brazo.Le dio la espalda a la chica mientra atravesaba el pasillo con un andar algo pesado.Mei-Ling entristecida observaba como se alejaba silencioso sin siquiera darle una sonrisa de aprovación,su primo estaba irreconocible.

(Shaoran:Ese maldito…¡en todo¡…¡está en todas partes¡…)

Mei..-¡Las compras las hice con Sakura Shaoran¡...¡él no fué¡...¡SHAORAN ERES UN ESTÚPIDO¡.

* * *

Casa Kinomoto…doce y media de la mañana.

El padre de Sakura acababa de llegar de la compra que le tocaba realizar los domingos.Sakura alertada por el ruido del coche,ya lo esperaba a la orilla de la puerta,con el hermoso león alado a su costa.Fujitaya abrió la puerta encontrándose con una preciosa sonrisa.

Fuji..-¡Buenos dias cariño..por favor..¿me ayudas con la compra¡.

Saku..-¡Papaa¡…¡eso no se pregunta¡…-Sakura salió afuera,y enseguida cargó algunos paquetes.El señor Fujitaya muy sonriente dejó las bolsas de comida en la alacena,luego salió de la cocina y al ver que Sakura traía las últimas decidió subir las escaleras y cambiarse de ropa,antes de comenzar a preparar el almuerzo.

En lo que Sakura ya había colocado las ultimas compras en el mismo lugar que su padre. Keroberos por el otro lado se dedicaba a olisquear,comprobando entre las bolsas el menú del fin de semana.

Saku…-¡Keroberos¡..¡no pegues tú nariz húmeda en los congelados¡…-Sakura muy molesta se llevó las manos a la cintura..-¡Luego estornudas a la comida¡.

Keroberos ,más que hacerle caso tan solo se alejó con las orejas gachas,una profunda y meláncolica mirada.Su hocico se abrió timidamente para gemirle a Sakura,llorando por su desgracia.

Kero..-le pedí que comprara unas albondigas…-luego volteó acurrucado en la esquina,lamentándose.-pero creo que se olvidó de mí…

Saku..-grggrg…¿eh que?…-Sakura volteó rapidamente al recibidor,una ráfaga de aire le había ventilado la faldita vaquera.Y levantado levemente por la espalda ,una camisa verde a cuadrados que llevaba abierta,y dejaba entrever una sexy delantera,tapada con un sencillo top blanco.

Yuki..¡ah¡..linda Sakura..Buenos días…-Yukito sonrió ampliamente,en lo que Keroberos con rabía,imaginaba clavarle con un martillo los tenis ,para que cayera al piso,y borrarle esa sonrisa para siempre.

Saku..-¡Buenos Dias¡…-Touya apareció tras Shukisiro con la cabeza gacha y manos en los bolsillos.

Tou..-hola…mostruo…

Kero…-¡Yuki das asco¡…¿desde cuando el soberbio Yue se pone a sonreír¿AH¡.

Yuki..-¿Qué hay de malo en ello?.

Tou..-jejeje…

Kero…-¡WAAA¡…¡no me pises¡…-Yukito y Keroberos empezaban una lucha de costumbre,que nunca,nunca,rompía ni dañaba nada de la casa Kinomoto ,curiosamente.

Fujitaya bajó algo incómodo y saludando de buenas maneras entró a la cocina.En lo que Sakura pisoteaba a su hermano,y este rojo de la cólera,la volvía a insultar.

Saku..-¡NO SOY SAKURA MONSTRUO¡.

Tou..-pues pateas como un gorila.

* * *

Mei..-Shaoran estoy agradecida de que me fueras a buscar al aeropuerto…

Estaban en la sala de estar .Shaoran había regresado despues del almuerzo.Mei-Ling volteó hacia él ,con su ultima mirada.

Mei…-Gracias por darme esta oportunidad…

Presurosa se encerró en su habitación y se botó al colchón ,llorando como una magdalena.

Princesa cautiva en un palacio de cristal..

Mei-Ling se había condenado,Shaoran había tenido la osadía de presentarse en el aeropuerto y buscarla desesperado hasta dar con ella,con tan solo un próposito,decirle que necesitaba de su compañía,aunque no se tratara de amor,y ella,la muy estúpida,lo había vuelto a aceptar.Aún lo recordaba como si lo estuviera viviendo en esos instantes,se quedaría a su lado como vulgar segundona.

-Recuerdo-

Shaoran..-¡Mei-Ling¡…-gritó a pleno pulmón.aún estaba muy agotado por la carrera,a penas respiraba para recuperar el poco aliento que lo mantuviera en pie.Ella giró y sus miradas se encontraron,Mei-Ling sintió una alegría interna grandiosa como el mar,indescriptible,que la obligaba a dirigirse hacia él.Pensaba que aquello sería un sueño,incluso se pellizcó la mejilla.¿Cómo era posible que su amado Shaoran huviera ido hasta el aeropuerto por ella?.Despues de todo lo que le dijo aquella tarde con en la mansión Hiraguizawa.

fin del recuerdo-----------

Mientras Mei-Ling lloraba en silencio ,su primo se había colado tras ella sin levantar el mas mínimo ruido.se acercó a la cama con lentitud sin dejar de observar aquel ángel.

(Shaoran ..-soy el único que reside en tu corazón…intentas engañarme pero no puedes..he sido testigo de tu sufrimiento días tras día..aunque tú no lo sepas…)

Shaoran tras los cabellos castaños la miró enternecido,con aquellos ojos almendrados de precioso color ámbar,su esbelto torso giró solo hacia ella,su cálida mano se posó en sus cabellos y los acarició con calma.Estaba muy serio,sabía que para ella era una situación muy embarazosa,debía hacer lo posible por no alterarla más de lo que estaba.

Ella se axltó derrepente al notar otro cuerpo posarse en la cama.Mei-ling temblaba sin parpadear siquiera,era como si en cualquier momento pudiera desmayarse allí mismo.

(Shaoran ..-quizás sea mejor así ..y creas que lo he descubierto ahora…)

Se quedó embelesado por tan maña belleza.Mei-Ling con aquellas lágrimas yojos cristalinos color rojo pasión se lúcía realmente hermosa.

El sentimiento que mostraba hacia él,era incluso más hermoso que cualquier sonrisa que le huviera dedicado la bella Sakura por pura cortesia.Mei-Ling completamente avergonzada se secó las lágrimas lo más rapido que pudo.Estaba tan distraída que no escuchó girar la perilla de la puerta.Shaoran había trancado la habitación,para que ni siquiera su fiel mayordomo pudiera interrumpirlos,antes de proceder a acercarse con cautela.

(Shaoran..-es hora de tomar una desición definitiva..es hora de arriesgarme a conocer tu amor por mí…pues él unico sacrificio que necesito es el mío…por solo lograr tu felicidad…mi fiel Mei-Ling).

Mei-Ling estaba muy tensa,cuidadosamente alejó las mano que Shaoran posaba en sus cabellos.Negó con la cabeza,rechazando su hospitalidad.

Mei..-Por favor..vete ahora…

Shao..-no puedo…quiero verte llorar más..

Mei..-¿QUÉ?…-Mei-ling se enfureció de tal modo sintiendo irse toda su vergüenza.Se incorporó de rodillas quedando frente a Lee.Este sonrió de forma sincera,logrando sonrojarla.

Mei..-¡TU IDIOTA¡…¿CUÁNTO TIEMPO LLEVAS AHÍ?..

Shao..-el suficiente para comprender cuanto te necesito...y lo imperdonable que fué mi trato...¡he sido un estúpido¡la mirada de Sakura debe ser sustituída por tus ojos ¡Mei¡.-sonrió calidamente,a la vez algo sorprendido de sus propias palabras.

Mei..-Shao…Shao…mmm…¡oh¡...¿por que eres tan tonto?…-Mei-ling completamente apenada se sonrojó como un fresita.-Nunca te había escuchado decir esas cosas tan extrañas.

Shao…-Por que me he dado cuenta de lo especial que eres...he sido demasiado egoísta...incluso te maltrataba cuando quería conseguir las cartas Claw,pero tu me apoyabas en mi objetivo incondicionalmente...como te dije en el aeropuerto..¡te necesito Mei¡..aunque que a veces no lo demuestre...

Mie..-¿Ese no será un consejo de Eriol?….-Shaoran sonrió mas atrevido que nunca,sintió que sus mejillas se le sonrojaban y se le acercó al rostro completamente triunfante.

Shao..-no me los vas a creer...me puse celoso de verte en su mansión...por que de algún modo te siento como mi propiedad...como si no solo deseara que tuvieras ojos para mí.

Mei..-¡Shaoran¡...¡no te pases de romñanticón conmigo de nuevo¡..¡BASTANTES MENTISTES EN EL AEROPUERTO¡.

Shao..-¿Acaso dudas que yo pueda ser romántico?…me conoces a la perfección ¿cierto?.

Mie-Ling se sopló el flequillo,y algo sacrificada le siguió el juego.Pegó aún más sus rostros hasta casi rozarle la nariz.

Mei..-que haya aceptado quedarme no significa que sea una presa facil…y menos para ti…Shaoran Lee…-por dentro se moría de ganas,pero de algún modo sin darse cuenta,su orgullo se puso por encima de todo.

Lee sonrió mas fascinado que nunca y tan solo unió sus bocas.Mei-Ling quedó en shock mientras sus primer beso le era robado por un leve roce.

Shao..-siempre te lo he confiado mi sentimientos como mi mas fiel confidente...pero hay otra realidad más cercana que ha nacido en mi ineterior...y que por miedo evitaba ,cada vez que pensaba en la posibilidad de amarte me lo negaba a mi mismo con un no rotundo...¿Sabes por que?.

Mei..-Shaoran-Kun.

Shao..-Era mas facil vivir de una ilusión de Sakura...es tan hermosa que me sonrojo con facilidad...pero tú eres muy distinta...no es por tu aspecto Mei...es por lo que eres simplemente para mí...lo que simbolizas en mi corazón...si lo que sentía por tí no era amor y osaba engañarte no me lo huviera perdonado nunca..por eso huia.-Shaoran sonrió con un brillo especial en sus ojos ,con ambas manos tomó el rosto de porcelana son suma delizadeza.-Pase lo que pase siempre te amaré...no importa de que modo.

Mei..-¡no es posible¡...-Mei-Ling no pudo evitar enjuagarse sus bellos rubíes ,mientras su melena azabache le caía por los hombros.Shaoran se acercó sigiloso a sus labios ,por si acaso la volviera a asustar.

Shao..-hablo en serio...-sus labios se rozaron dulcemente de nuevo,las caricias se convirtieron en palabras de amor.

Mei..-Te quiero...-dijo entre sollozos ,asiándose con fuerza a la cintura de Li ,El la rodeó por encima y le besó la frente,mientras ella lloraba en su regazo con temor de volver a perderlo.

* * *

Residencia Kinomoto...

¡Ding Dong..¡

Saku…-¡Chikaru¡.

La chica pelicastaña sonrió con pena .Sakura fijó algo extrañada sus ojos verdesen la pose que adquiría.Chikaru muy sonrojada y nerviosa se reverenció con educación.

Chika..-Muchas gracias por todo Sakura….lo siento.

Saku..-¡espera Chikaruuu¡..-Sakura la levantó de nuevo tomándola de las manos.Chikaru cerró los ojos y suspiró largo y tendido.

Chika..-Yamasaki me insistió junto a Rika de que era lo más correcto…no rechazar tu invitación….¡Gracias Sakura¡…¡lo siento¡..-se abrazó a la chica llorando desconsolada.-¡lo siento¡.

Sakura sonrió con los ojos algo vidriados y tan solo la abrazó en una grandiosa enorme gota de sudor ante el cambio de la reportera.

Saku..-Eriol y yo lo comentamos...estas perdonada ,empezaremos de cero nuestra amistad.¿vale?.

Chika..-¡Entendido¡.

* * *

o.o.o.FIN.o.o.o.

….

¡ESPECIAL GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE SIGUIERON HASTA AHORA MI FIC¡

¡MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS¡….SIN USTEDES Y MI ABUELITA MISAO NO HUVIERA SIDO POSIBLE.


End file.
